Superman: The Animated Series - Heart, Body, and Mind
by tmdrago
Summary: From Helen Star and Jake Star to live together from running away to have a good home, they get powers out of nowhere for two humans. From Helen's arm to absorb elements, and Jake to use magic; to soon see Superman who's Clark Kent to aid him to save lives, help put one another, and save the world. From love for Jimmy to like Helen and Lois of course with Superman, animated series.
1. The Last Son of Krypton

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Note: Hi! Its me again, Tayla Drago – Anime lover and supporter of all voice actors who loves growing up watching the DC Animated Universe 'DCAU' cartoons. Yep. For I'm doing a fan fiction story from the Superman one next, with some crossovers like the one in Batman, just because...It has action, fighting, friendship of a family, to love of course, and so on; although I had to put it on the comics of Superman and crossover with Batman just in case since its not on the cartoon thing. I don't know why either. Anyways, from my two OC characters from Helen Star who's a kind teenager who can fight to be more than human with some power she can absorb from her left arm for Jimmy Olsen has a thing for her; and Jake Star is Helen's little brother who's smart to have some magic in him to aid Clark Kent who's an alien to help Earth as the Superman to know about his secret since they live on their own from running away from an orphanage. And from there, its something else to enjoy. I hope you guys will like it.

Episode # 1 – The Last of Krypton

First off, lets see a flashback how it all started to begin with the story...On the distant planet of Krypton, Jor-El conducts research in the desolate northern region. He is suddenly attacked by a giant amoeba-like creature. He manages to escape the creature and returns to his mobile research platform.

"Welcome back Jor-El." said the co-worker. "How was it out there?"

And Jor-El's answer was this.

"Frostbite, monsters. Same old, same old."

While working, Brainiac, Krypton's omniscient central computer, appears on screen and demands for his collected data.

[Good afternoon, Jor-El.] spoke the computer Brainiac.

"Brainiac! What an unpleasant surprise." Jor-El angrily complies, but his bad mood is dispelled by the appearance of his infant son, Kal-El. His research complete, Jor-El heads home. "You know, Brainiac, somewhere in all those trillions of files clusters there's got to be one that says "people don't like to be spied on."

[Then why would they create me?]

Brainiac has a very good point there...

"A question I often ask myself." he said back.

Later, he goes over the data and it only supports his theory that Krypton is on the verge of destruction. His father-in-law, Sul-Van, warns him that his theory will only cause Jor-El to lose the respect of the scientific community, and the ruling council. Jor-El's only hope, Sul-Van warns, is that Brainiac will support his theory, or else his career will be over. As he says this, an earthquake rocks Krypton, worrying the populace. Jor-El reports his findings to Krypton's ruling council, insisting that the planet will explode soon. The council turns to Brainiac, who dismisses Jor-El's findings and explains that Krypton is only undergoing a temporary orbital shift. Jor-El warns the council that their blind dependence on the machine will doom them all, but the council is openly outraged when they hear his rescue plan: to send the entire population into the Phantom Zone—a penal dimension housing vicious criminals and creatures—and then release them on a different planet. In spite of Brainiac, Jor-El still believes he's right. He breaks into Brainiac's central unit and discovers that he is correct, and Brainiac knows it.

[Good evening, Jor-El.] said Brainiac. [You've been busy tonight. May I be of service?]

Jor-El will find the answers he needs to know why his creation was hiding something big.

"Just trying to find out why we disagree, Brainiac."

[Human error, I'm afraid.]

As if Jor-El would believe in Brainiac saying.

"Funny, I didn't think you were afraid of anything." he said.

Brainiac lied so that he could secretly download himself into a satellite and escape the planet's destruction, rather than be ordered to waste time preparing an evacuation plan. According to his programming, the survival of Krypton's knowledge is more important than that of its people. Jor-El is tempted to destroy him then and there, but Brainiac reminds him that if he goes, so does the planet's legacy.

[If the council knew the truth, they would put me to work on an evacuation plan, a futile gesture given the time remaining.]

"How long?" Jor-El asked.

[Hours...] said the machine itself. [This world has seen its last sunrise.]

Jor-El's hesitation allows Brainiac to summon a squad of security guards, advising them to use deadly force against him. He narrowly manages to evade them and returns home. At his home, Sul-Van has been reviewing Jor-El's research and found that it is actually quite sound. Unfortunately, it is too late, as Krypton will explode within hours. Jor-El quickly makes preparations for his back-up plan: to save his son, Kal-El, by sending him off in a small one-person spaceship he had earlier developed.

"Sleep, Kal-El, my beautiful child, my heartbeat, my life." said Lara-El.

Sul-Van is skeptical of this plan, but he ultimately agrees to distract the police while Jor-El and his wife, Lara, prepare the ship to launch.

"Good evening, officers. Is there a problem?"

Seeing Lara's grief over losing her only son, Jor-El offers to make some quick flight modifications so that she can be saved along with him. She refuses, saying that her place is with Jor-El. Kal-El's ship is launched and successfully lifts off. In another part of the atmosphere, Brainiac's satellite completes download and launches into space. As earthquakes rock the planet, and craters in the ground open, Jor-El and Lara hold each other and kiss. For everyone else to feel and see this, Sul-Van fears the worse to happen for real now.

"Not another one!" said one of the guards.

Yes, but it was ad for Sul-Van to say the bad news.

"No, the last one."

Behind Kal-El's ship, Krypton explodes. Kal-El's spaceship then opens a wormhole in space and enters, several chunks of Kryptonite entering into it as well. Sad, wasn't it? For this was only the beginning for Kal-El where he was going to next. Kal-El's spaceship reaches Earth's solar system, and makes touchdown in Smallville, Kansas. The ship is quickly discovered by Martha and Jonathan Kent, who decide to adopt its passenger despite some reluctance from Jonathan.

"Put that thing back, you don't know where it came from." Jonathan said to his wife.

"He's not a thing, Jonathan, he's a baby." said the happy Martha. "A little baby. Who'd put a baby in a spaceship."

They were the first two to discover Kal-El, that's for sure.

"That's just my point. It could be Russian, a Sputnik maybe."

Not likely, Jonathan...

"Oh really." she said.

"Maybe he's one of ours. You think NASA is missing a kid?" he wonders.

Martha decides to name the infant foundling 'Clark', after her maiden name, and the trio heads for home. Several years later, Clark Kent is now a teenager attending Smallville High. He talks to his girlfriend, Lana Lang, and explains about how he has been developing some strange superhuman powers recently using examples such as hearing a conservation from a distance and seeing a teacher put up decorations for the school dance through a wall.

"You're saying you can see through walls?" Lana asks Clark. "So, how many times have you peeked into the girls locker-room?"

As he talks to Lana, a family driving an RV has a traffic accident and is trapped in a fire. Without thinking, Clark races to the accident scene and frees the family, easily tearing through metal and remaining completely unscathed by the flames. Clark is disturbed by these new powers and goes to talk them over with his parents. Deciding that he's old enough to know the truth, Jonathan tells him the full story of his adoption. Clark is taken down to the farm's basement, where he is shown the spaceship that he was found in as a baby. His Earth parents give him a holographic projector that activates when he touches it, showing him a holographic message from Jor-El and Lara. They tell him of his Kryptonian heritage as well as the powers he will gain from Earth's sun; they also warn him that his powers may bring fear and attempted destruction from others, but in spite of this, he should never use his powers in anger. This message, however, only serves to further alienate Clark, who runs off in anger and fear. However, he is able to cheer himself up after discovering his ability of flight. For him to go back to his adopted parent,s Clark was going to be just fine on what to do with his new found powers of his. Several more years later, in Metropolis, there has been talk of a 'guardian angel' doing good deeds. In truth, Clark, now an adult, has been secretly using his superpowers to help people. At the same time, he is hired as a new reporter on the Daily Planet's city desk. He becomes acquainted with his editor, Perry White, as well as his coworkers Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Lois, to her displeasure, is assigned to show Clark around for a few days. Speaking of Clark Kent starting up at the Daily Planet in Metropolis...Another person helps out around the area, from some bank robbing to be going down to put a lot of lives in danger for three crooks try to steal some cash with guns out; only for someone to step up as a beautiful, tough fighter, kind hearted, and just a teenager in high school name Helen Star. Moving the gun away from one of the bad guys 'without him knowing it', it happened so fast!

"Huh?" he notices now. "Hey! Where's my gun?"

"What do you mean? Stupid, you're holding-!" he sees it gone missing. "What's the matter with you?"

Just then, another member gets beaten up, leaving the other two to see who it was as everyone's hero on the streets.

"Johnny! Who did this?" the criminal asked.

"Over here, boys."

Helen introduces herself to the last two for her to take out next. She looks like Hitomi 'a little' from Dead or Alive video game series, but much more cooler and more DCAU made up type of style in my version.

"A girl?" they were confused.

"Not just any girl..." Helen punches the gun wielder in the face to go down to the ground in seconds. "I'm the one who's gonna stop you losers for messing with my hometown!" From Helen stopping the other one, and the last to get away with the money to flee. Only for this girl to use a fruit to throw really well, hits the man on the head to slow down, and allowing Helen to use her karate moves to stop the last one afterwards to save the lives and get the money back for the police to arrive and arrests the bad men. "That's what you dorks get from robbing the place, I mean seriously." she gives the cash back to the clerk. "Here you go, sir, I hope all of you will have a fine day after this mess. You're safe now."

From Helen paying her things to buy and a newspaper 'reading about a Blue Angel', she takes off for others to respect Helen's bravery to help them put for her to train as a fighter since she was eight to do well in high school.

"Thanks again, Helen, you're the best."

She's something else, you know? And get this – Helen does well at high school to work a little from the mini mat store to support her little brother Jake Star who's smart to reach from elementary school to middle school early close to her high school. For him to to have blue hair and can learn magic tricks 'with a special wand he had since he was younger', the two live a good life as Jake saw the whole thing today to like the battles, but he sometimes worries about his older sister. But who are they parents? What happened to them? Why were those two live on their own?

"There you are, Helen." the little brother shows up. "I thought I find you hear again."

"Jake?" she sees him. "How many times did I tell you not to follow me when I have to stop a small crime? You could get hurt."

"I can fight once I learn how to control my magic wand."

Only to make some sparks come out, but that was it.

"The strange item you had since we left the orphanage? It'll never work other than you're trying to train for a kid's Birthday to do magic shows in the future."

As Helen plays around with the wand, Jake gets it back to let his sister know of being careful when stopping criminals and saving lives a lot.

"Come on. I mean, you have to be more careful, Helen, what if one day something bad would happen to make you lose it all?" he said. "I'm only saying this because we both decided to run away to live together to one day find our parents."

"And help everyone too, we talked about this already." Helen said back. "I do it because I care to raise money by taking karate classes, and I wasn't goofing off when I said I would take them and I did."

For Helen and Jake to argue sometimes, they mean well to still care about one another. However, things get worse when some cops walk over to Helen and Jake to know what that means to them...not good news. For they weren't just arresting the three bad guys, they wanted to help Helen and Jake find better homes to live together was hard enough for they were doing well to have this type of problem with no parents.

"Well, not when it comes from the police following us...because here they are."

Not good for Helen to keep Jake with her at all times.

"Ms. Star." spoke up one cop. "Please come with us, we need to talk about you caring for your younger brother."

"Please don't fight, come with us quietly."

Helen fears they were going to take Jake away from her after running away from the orphanage home with many reasons why...

"Hey! Leave us alone!" she was mad.

Things could've gone bad if Jake didn't stand up in time, which he did.

"Stop! We'll go. Sorry, police men." he said to say this to Helen. "Please, Helen, go easy. Maybe we can make a deal to still be together. Think about it."

And so, she does to go quietly for Jake to be care for from the cops to ask him some questions on his and Helen's daily lives living together was, and it was alright. With enough proof to go to court to fight for the right 'just in case', Helen wasn't in trouble but to proof that she was a good sister and guardian to work and have a good home for the judge to have something for her to do to make things more...adult supervision type of thing.

"Helen Star, you're standing in court today to discuss your...parenting and big sister responsibilities for your younger brother after fleeing the orphanage home to live together only. Not having parents, scared to trust in anyone, learning how to defend for yourself, working hard, and having a nice apartment to live in; you should know by now that at the age of sixteen to have lots to do for a ten year old child can be hard. With no aunt, uncle, grandparents, or other guardian can still be illegal to do. I show separate you two for better parents, however...from Mr. Star's interview and your records from school is doing well to be fully responsible enough to afford everything so far with a job too. Do you think you can still do so without running away?"

"I mean well, Your Honor, I never disobey the law." said Helen. "I only wish is for you to allow me to take care of Jake. He's the only one I have left in my family. We don't know who our real parents were and they could've been bad to leave us, so please let us stay together."

For everyone else in court to agree, so did Jake with his hand up.

"I second that too, sir!"

For the juries talk quietly to write something down to give to the judge, this was his final statement to help the two siblings out.

"Order!" he hits his gavel. "Very well, Ms. Star, I see its enough evidences for you two to stay. No more running away unless accompany by someone, or I will have no choice but the separate you two for good into better homes. For the jury has spoken: you are here by proven to keep your younger brother, if...you can work and still go to class carefully as a responsible per-adult guardian by working somewhere with more support for your apartment home. I here by having you Ms. Helen Star to work at the Metropolis' Daily Planet of newspapers first thing tomorrow at some regular timings, will be giving to you soon and this will allowing you get there however you wish. That is all. Court is adjourned!" the judge hits the gavel once more. "Are we clear, Ms. Star?"

Helen accepts the deal to prove a lot more to still keep Jake to be happy with it, and for Helen to take it or leave it to not go into different homes for them. Good!

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, Your Honor. And thank you."

"We did it, Helen!" Jake sounded happy. "Yeah!"

Well, we see where they were going to, for them to walk home together afterwards as Helen has a big day working at the Daily Planet tomorrow morning 'while going to school from time to time but Jake has to keep on going'. Meanwhile, Lois wastes no time trying to ditch him, but is surprised to find him already at work at the site of their first joint assignment: the unveiling of Lex Luthor's newest weapon: a powerful battle suit dubbed the Lexo-Skel Suit 5000: 'constructed by a patented alloy, and virtually indestructible', piloted by a single man, but with as much firepower as a battalion of troops. As both Jake and Helen sees this on their way back home, Helen really hate Luthor with many reasons, for Jake to learn a little about the rich greedy man...or what rumors had it to spread around from here to there sometimes.

"Oh, perfect...Not this guy again."

"I guess what you're getting at, Helen, really." Jake was smart enough to tell that his sister hated some people in the world. "For this Lex Luthor guy...For him to be so rich to make some things to help out others in Metropolis or the world, sounds serious. And yet, its hard to believe."

From the machine of his was cool, just not if it fell in the wrong hands.

"Its not that, Jake, it just...look at this guy!" said Helen. "Its the machines to be use by bad people. You see, from something to go this bad could be trouble to hurt others that needs more protection. Not from the cops and me, but like...Green Lantern, The Flash, Zatanna, maybe that Batman guy...You know, one of those people."

Helen then goes to the place to look angry for Jake to follow her.

"Ah, Helen, why are you going to that event show?" he asked.

"I'm going to give Lex a piece of my mind!"

"But you'll get in bigger trouble to get separated! Wait up!" Jake follows Helen. "Don't do this, please!"

However, during the ceremony, a group of mercenaries attacks and steals the Lexoskel. For Clark to hear it from a far to make his exit 'or saying that him hiding' somewhere quiet...

"Excuse me."

Same with Helen to hear it pretty well to be coming too. Huh? How's that possible? No really, how? Because I'm lost.

"Huh?" she hears it very clearly. "Jake, do you hear that?"

"What do you mean?" he then senses something. "Ah, well...I do sense something not friendly for what I'm getting at. Why?"

For Jake, he has some magic within him 'somehow' to feel things out. Soon enough, the group of terrorist blow up the building to cause some trouble. Everyone panics to running away as Helen pushes Jake out of danger in time.

"Get down!"

Now that was a close call for those two. Clark decides that it's time for his first public appearance and changes into his outfit. He saves Lois from being crushed and then attempts to pursue the mercenary group. That's right – here comes for this is a job for, you guessed it...Superman!

"No way..." surprised Lois. "The Blue Angel himself."

As Helen and Jake see who the Blue Angel was, it was the real type of man super hero to stop the bad guys for them to see in the air.

"Look, Helen, up the sky!" Jake points out. "Its a bird! Its a plane!"

"No, no, not ever close, Jake. Its a man with super powers of some kind!"

The two watch it all go down. As the mercenaries attack, but their weapons are ineffective against the hero. At first, it seems that Clark will save the suit, but the group's leader fires a missile that misses Clark but strikes a passenger jet, causing it to fall. For Jake and Helen knew what to call their new hero now.

"Its Superman!" they said it together.

Clark leaves the mercenaries and attempts to save the plane. At first, he only manages to damage the plane even further but finally manages to slow the its fall and gets it to land in a nearly empty Metropolis park. With such a display of power, there is no way for the hero to hide from the public. This looks bad! For Helen grabs Jake's hand 'to keep him close to her' as they follow to the crash sight for Superman to try to save the many lives than stop the bad guys to make their get away, for the time being.

"This looks bad-!" Jake was getting pulled away. "Ah, Helen?!"

"Come on, Jake! This Superman...whatever might need our help!"

"Help?! But we don't have powers! You can fight in combat style only! Helen! Saying that isn't going to do you any good!" he said.

Like that'll stop Helen to protect the many lives in her home town, and for Jake wishes he could

use his wand to have magic powers to do something, he has been studying magic from a book, but no good lately.

"So what? I got to try, right?!" she said. "(We just got to do something! I have to!)"

Seeing Superman trying to grab on to the tail part of the plane, no luck to break. Heading down to the city, Superman grabs hold of it from the front this time to slowly it down all the way to the park. For Jake tries using his wand to stopping the plane, to make sparks at least to warn everyone to getting out of the area right away.

"Run, everyone! Get out of this area! Incoming plane crash! Hurry!"

It works in time, for Superman saved everyone on the plane and it lands safely to stop on ground after that, even for Helen to get the people to jump into the waters and out of their boat to save their lives.

"Nice one, Jake! I got these two!" she gets out of the water. "You're welcome."

And with that, Superman takes off in the skies to fly. Alright! For both Jake and Helen loved his work for saving the day somehow and for them to back him up a little, one of the machines crashes down nearby for both Jake and Helen to see the machine that was made by...another Lex Corp thing? How odd.

"Now that was awesome seeing this Superman guy..." Jake spots it first. "Huh...?" he tells his sister about it to see. "Hey, Helen, look at this thing."

"Well, don't touch it." Helen then trips on a rock badly to been from her left arm to try stop it. "Ouch! That hurts...!" she then sees the logo of Luthor machine products to have a better look. "Lex Corp? What the heck? These are the plans and weaponry some group of terrorists used while taking this machine, so why...? Do you know, Jake, because I don't. But you see where I'm getting at with Luthor's doing. I maybe on to something."

As Helen places her injured arm on the machine, something happens for Jake to notice...some weird chemical of liquid from the machine moves on its own to go from within...Helen's blood from the open wound? Ew!

"Helen? Helen! There's something going into your arm!"

"What...? Ah!" it was too late to have it affected Helen's arm to have trouble stopping it. "(I can't get it out...its stuck!)" she screams in pain to passing out next to have Jake worried.

"Helen! Helen!"

Taking her to a hospital right away, it looks like something does happen to have Lois and Clark call them up to have Helen treated for her arm to heal soon enough in time to return home when it was night out. For her to be happy to hear it wasn't life threatening to make Jake feel better about it too. For Helen will get to working in a bit as soon as she heals up first. The next day after someone recorded Superman to be flying off to show at the Daily Planet, Perry White demands that his reporting staff find out who this man is, saying that the public is clamoring for information and is in a state of near-panic.

"Nice S." Lois sees the s symbol.

This gets Clark's attention quietly.

"Excuse me?"

Looking at video footage of the 'angel', Lois dubs him 'Superman' after the 'S' on his costume's chest. Clark is uncertain about maintaining a public image, but knows that if he keeps acting secretively, people will start to fear him.

"Does this mean I'll have to give up my life?" Clark question himself.

Not to his adopted human parents that Clark that doesn't have to.

"No, son." said Jonathan. "It doesn't matter where you were born or what you can do, you'll always be Clark Kent. Superman just helps out now and then."

Even Martha agrees with it to have another super hero in time.

"Still, it wouldn't be bad if people knew a little more about Superman. I don't want anyone thinking you're like that nut in Gotham City."

After a conversation with his parents, Clark decides to have a private interview with Lois to earn the people's trust. The newly dubbed Superman takes Lois to a place where they can talk in private. He tells her of his Kryptonian background and that he's not here to scare anyone, only to help people. Lois is skeptical and wants to know his true identity. Superman refuses to tell her, but there is enough information to go public. During night out hours later, for Helen to try getting some sleep to have her arm to healed, and then went out to get some fresh air from the apartment window from which she and Jake were living in. As her little brother was sleeping well, Helen worries about them doing something and for Helen's arm to feel different hurting her so much; it gets worse to take over her body again, for one touch...makes her left arm turn into – glass! Freaking out to have it shattered 'thinking it was gone for good', she soon falls down from the balcony of her apartment and to her doom. Screaming, for Clark to hear it in time to still be Superman flies to her rescue in time from falling down.

"I got you!" he said to try to land safely and sees another problem. "Your arm!"

"Help! I don't know what's wrong with it! Its hurting me!"

Trying to think of of something, Superman quickly moves his hands fast to make his hands warm for moving so fast to grabbing hold of Helen's arm to stop hurting and cooling it off with water next to work. Nice one. This allowed her to patch it back up again to have more control now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." she feels like herself now. "Thanks again..." Helen then sees Superman in person. "Hey, you're that Superman guy, right?"

As Superman carries Helen back at her apartment to see from which she and her younger brother were the only ones living alone with no family.

"You live here alone?" he asked.

"Huh? No, just me and my younger brother, Jake. Why do you ask?" Helen then sees a pair of glass that Superman drop to know who he is. "You dropped these...Hey! Aren't you the new guy from the Daily Planet I'll be working at too? Clark...Clark...Clark Kent? You are, aren't you? And you got powers?"

Well, so much for keeping his identity a secret from Helen now.

"Who me?" he couldn't hide it from Helen. "How can you tell?"

"I can tell from you as a hero to a normal looking guy, it's your face. I'm not a idiot."

"You're smart for a kid."

"I'm only sixteen years old, Clark, but I won't tell who you are. Since you helped me and all." she said to be smiling. "Thanks."

Looks like Clark sees like Lois was, they she was a good person to not be sacred of him as Superman with powers, soon Jake wakes up to hear his sister's scream to see what was going on, for he too will learn the secret.

"Helen? Why did you screamed...?" he wakes up to recognize Clark from Daily Planet was Superman himself. "Superman is really...?"

"(So much for keeping things a secret on some of it.)" Helen says it. "Yes, Jake, he's not a human being. His name is Clark Kent who's really Superman, he also works at the job I'll be doing in a bit under court order."

Superman just waves to Jake.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

And what's his reaction...?

"So...awesome!" he looked happy. "You're a alien! A real life alien standing right in front of us! This is so cool, Helen! You saved her life and her arm!"

It would seem like Clark/Superman has some people to trust for a teenager like Helen and a child like Jake to see who their new super hero was to learn of his secrets 'to only keep to themselves'.

"Two children living together alone with no family, I'm sorry." he said. "What are your names?"

With Superman asking them that question next, both Helen and Jake introduce themselves to their new friend.

"My name is Helen Star, I'm a fighter."

"And my name is Jake Star, I'm a magician...Or I'm trying to be to get my wand to work. What's yours?"

And from there, Clark introduces himself for the two next.

"My name is Kal-El, the last being from my home planet Krypton. Although on your planet I go by Clark Kent." said Clark/Superman. "But when I'm wearing this, I go by Superman. Its nice to meet you, Helen and Jake. If you wish to tell me all about yourselves since this stays between the three of us, I would love to help out. If that's alright."

It sure was. And from there, Helen and Jake tell Clark about them were left out and born as babies from an orphanage home to not knowing about their parents, but to grow up to care for one another to never get separated from the bad ones to abandoned them again; so they ran away to live together like this. For Helen soon became a fighter to help out and was about to work at the Daily Planet to supporter the apartment home and Jake while they go to school. For Jake to go to school more and learn some magic skills to get better with. Clark felt bad for them to have more than them living on their own; he then tells them a bit about himself only to know that he was sent to Earth after his real parents and home planet go destroyed to do some good. Adopted from Martha and Jonathan in Kansas to slowly discover his powers to then try to use them for good from the yellow sun of strength, hearing laser eyes, speed, flight, and so on. It was from there that both Helen and Jake can do some good with their new super hero friend somehow for Superman will check on them everyday at least for a new found alien friend in their lives.

"Amazing, isn't it, Helen?" Jake asks his sister.

"It is, Jake. And from there, I think its a whole new beginning to do some more good with Clark's help as Superman." she said back to look at her arm. "And I won't let a bad wound like this stop me. (I will do more and work hard to keep my brother with me.)"

Soon enough, Helen will be working. The next day at LexCorp, Luthor reads the story of Superman's origins while Lois and Clark are there to interview him about the Lexo-Skel theft. Clark muses aloud that the theft will actually work out well for Luthor. With such a powerful weapon in the hands of terrorists, the U.S. government will undoubtedly contract with LexCorp to build a bigger, more powerful version.

"Now that the terrorists have your prototype, the Pentagon is undoubtedly gonna want you to build a bigger and better version for them. When all is said and done, this could net you a multimillion dollar windfall."

Luthor laughs off the idea, but Lois is intrigued, especially when Clark later confides to Lois that Luthor possibly gave the suit away.

"Lois, it almost sounds as if your friend here is suggesting I should be glad that my suit was stolen." Luthor said to her. "You're very amusing Mr...Kent, is it? Yes, I'll remember that."

Driving back, Lois was amazed that Clark figured something out about Luthor's odd behavior.

"Nice work, Smallville." she said to her new partner. "You're only the second person I've ever seen get under Lex's skin."

Oh, really? Clark wasn't the first?

"Who's the first?" he asks Lois.

"Me. When I dumped him."

For Lois and Luthor did dated once, but that was it. As Clark tells Lois that Luthor was really up to no good. Geeze, you think? Soon enough, Helen appears on her first day to work for her to stock stuff and she didn't mind doing so many at all. For Perry White introduces everyone to another new member in the Daily Planet.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you two another fine member in the group name Helen Star." he said. "Treat well, and we can all work hard and get along just fine."

She waves to everyone to prove how strong she was by lifting up lots of boxes with one arm 'this surprises Clark the most'. As everyone says hi to her one at a time, for Clark to wink to shake hands with Helen. Since they'll be working together and keeping from one secret to another as promised.

"Nice to meet you, Helen, I'm Clark Kent."

"Hi, Clark. (Good to know we'll get to know each other a lot more like)" she said hi back. "And you are?"

Lois shakes hands with Helen to see another new teenager to join the group.

"What up, kid? Try to keep up for Smallville's sake if I were you." said Lois.

Seems that Helen knows they were also tough people the group.

"A hardcore one, I like it. You and I are a lot alike." she then shakes hands with another person. "Hello there...? Ah..."

Ron Troupe was his name to be a hard working man in the group.

"Ron Troupe. Nice to meet you, Helen."

And last was Jimmy to be blushing around the new girl like Helen was.

"And you must be the same age as me."

"Hi!" he acts shy to try to play it cool. "I mean...hello, Helen, I'm Jimmy Olsen, a photograph in the group. I hope we can hang out...when working! When you and I are working..."

Helen just laughs to see she was going to be fine with everyone like Clark, Lois, and Jimmy the most.

"You're silly." she said. "Oh, right. I need to set up my desk. See you guys later."

With Helen doing it right away within seconds, the other three – Clark, Lois, and Jimmy have al to to learn about Helen on some parts.

"Not bad for another teenager like her."

"Oh, please Clark." said Lois. "She's one of those strong people who's not dumb enough to use a brain. But as long as I get my story, then she's cool." she then sees Jimmy's face was completely red. "Hey, Jimmy, you feeling sick or something?"

Not as much as he was staring at Helen a lot.

"Huh...? Oh! Well, I just want to know her a lot more." Jimmy said to hide his feelings. "I think Helen's kind of cute."

"She is the same age as you are." said Clark.

"Maybe you two will hit it off."

Lois made a joke there to make Jimmy freak out.

"Huh?! Hey! Knock it off!" he said.

Ah, Jimmy likes Helen...Cute. Back at the Planet's archives hours later, Clark finds a photo of Luthor with the Regent of Kaznia, a country that the United States has placed under a trade embargo, based on evidence that the Regent has been employing a hit squad of terrorists against his political enemies. Clark's theory is that Luthor staged the theft in order to make a secret sale to the Regent. Helen comes by to hear about this.

"Regent of special type of terrorist group, huh?" she looks at the photos.

"You see where I'm getting at?" ask Clark.

Looks that way.

"(I knew Luthor was up to something bad!) Sounds like someone paying them off to steal, use and cause even further trouble." said Helen.

"But that happened years ago." Lois added.

"However, Luthor could have tides with them as an act of treason."

That could be the case, then yes. Leaving Lois to get the story for herself before Clark does.

"And where are you going, Lois?" Helen asked.

"I would tell you, but Clark would be on top before me." she takes off.

Oh, boy. She was good. As Clark and Helen see the photos, this could only lead to trouble if nothing was taken care of soon.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Clark?"

"I am." he said. "Listen, you and Jake helping me is fine. But your arm." Clark checks on it. "I'm a little worried."

"I'll be fine." she said. "The pain's gone, maybe I got a burn from the cut feeling. Or something...But I'll be careful. Nothing like this won't slow me down." from her fast punches and kicks Helen was doing to prove her point to her friend. "See?"

Clark believes in Helen to let both her and Jake on board.

"Alright, but you two be careful." he said. "I think I know where it'll be with the trade off. Maybe Jake can lead us there?"

Helen smiles to see what she can do for Clark for her to pick him up from school to do so. Nice team work. Lois decides to investigate herself in secret and goes to a Kaznian tanker ship docked in Metropolis Harbor. On the ship, Lois meets up with John Corben, who says he's the head of a diplomatic mission to restore friendly relations with the U.S. However, while she is snooping around the ship, she finds the Lexo-Skel, and is captured. That's not good! Meanwhile, back at the Planet, Jimmy tells Clark about a smuggling story he and Lois worked on.

"A good photo shot here of Lois getting a good scoop from a cover story, stopping a group of terrorist from smuggling illegal weapons." Jimmy explained. "Check it out. Isn't it cool, Helen?"

"Huh?" she has a better look at it. "Oh, yeah. Its cool. (Hang on...It's the same boat that was there for a month now with no background check.)" Helen shows it to Clark next. "Looks at this, Clark, Jimmy maybe on to something."

Clark sees the tanker in one of Jimmy's pictures, and guesses where Lois has gone. For him and Helen to leave, Jimmy didn't know where they were going.

"Ah, Clark?"

"Sorry, Jimmy, I'll be back. And for Clark, he's probably finding out more details on his own." she makes up a story for him. "See you in a bit!"

With Clark changing into Superman to take flight, for him and Helen to over hear on the phone on what Jake found out before heading out for he was smart. Super smart for Helen to still have the brains too for a strong and kind hearted person.

"Okay, listen up Clark. Helen. I know where the ship is near Metropolis bay. Some of the ships break in heavy cargo of things from other countries sometimes, and one was the Regent of Kaznian. Trying to hide it from the public eye, they still do these illegal things. So if we stop them and get the weapon away by any means from Luthor, then we have proof he was behind this whole mess." he said. "Anyways, Clark, you take off and both Helen and me will meet you there on foot.

Unaware from Helen's injured arm was glowing up suddenly, something good was about to happen after today...You'll soon find out what it is. Out at sea, Corben is about to execute Lois, but Superman arrives.

"Get him!" said Corben.

For the men to start firing a lot, for Superman to be Lois shield to have no affect on him. Using his laser eyes to free Lois, she makes a run for it. As Helen and Jake borrowed a boat from Bibbo, they try to find way to get inside of the boat.

"There's no way we can get in!"

"Maybe we can climb from the anchor chains?" Jake tries it. "Come on, Helen, its fun!"

Giving it a shot to climb up as quickly as they could without falling down in to the ocean waters, Helen gets hurt to soon slip and fall...but from one touch from her hurt arm to feel the metal parts of the boat, a miracle happens. Her arm turns into some type of armor! Seeing the glass part from the other night, Helen gives it a go to grab on to stop falling and then punches a hole to getting inside of the boat. Surprising to Jake to see this, same with Helen too.

"Ah! (What's happening to me?!)" she tries to hide it. "Jake! I can explain! I just touched the part of the ship and it just...I mean you saw, right? I don't know what happened when I got hurt the other day from the my blood, the oil chemicals from the machine, and something to shock my entire body-!"

"Helen...! This is so cool!"

With Jake saying those words to his step-sister, seems that Helen doesn't have to hide form her new give, just like Clark as Superman.

"You really think so?" she asks.

"You got that right!" he said back to hear a gun shot to go off. "Hey, something's going down in the other room. Must be Clark stopping the bad guys."

They hurry into the other room for Superman to arrive in time to save Lois as well.

"That means Lois is there to." Helen leaves the way. "Let's go back up Superman, Jake. Come on!"

He easily defeats the terrorists, but Corben climbs into the battle suit to have a fighting chance against him. With Lois lending a hand to stop one of them, that's where both Jake and Helen come in. Helen uses from a shield to stop the bullets from firing to then making wood of her arm to fire spikes at the other one; leaving Jake to work on his wand to make something happen to say some words to create a powerful type of beam to shoot out and stop the other one for good. It works!

"Yes! I got the wand to work!" he said with joy.

"Way a go, Jake!" Helen checks on Lois next. "Looks like you're still alive and well. No worries, Lois, both Jake and I are here to help you out."

She didn't think her co-worker and Helen's little brother had some skills, but they do.

"Helen, what happen to your arm? You can control elements."

She notices too.

"I can?" Helen does it again with fire to stop the other firing from Corben's machine gun from the giant robot. "Oh, I guess I can. (This is going to be awesome!)"

Almost about to get shot from Lois for Helen and Jake to try to save her again...

"So long, sweet heart."

Lucky for Superman saves Lois to getting her off the ship first, for Jake to hold the machine with another magic move, for Helen helps him out.

"Superman! Go! Get Lois to safety!" Jake said. "We got this!"

Looks like Corben was trapped long enough to cause some distraction thanks to those two, long enough for Superman flies Lois to safety and then goes to fight Corben. While also aiding both Helen and Jake next.

"Call the police and let them know what's happening. I'm gonna try and stop that thing." he takes off after that.

"Be-" Lois tries to say something to Superman but flies off quickly. "careful."

The battle drags from the harbor to Metropolis for Corben break from from Jake's spell for him and Helen try to stop it, with Corben seemingly having the upper hand to stopping Superman, it was hard to stop a machine like from Lex Corp. From being blasted to firing shots at him to the city to catch fire to have the other two worry about their friend.

"Superman!" cried out Jake.

Trying to create a shield for Superman, he gets out of the fiery blaze unharmed to fight some more leaving Helen to gather more fire to absorb from her special arm.

"Jake? Helen?"

Surprising to see them have some type of gift, Superman uses a truck to throw at Corben as he aims and fires back.

"You're so stupid!" he said.

Firing a lot of shots, Superman throws the truck for the gun shots to make it exploded for Helen to fire blast the machine and Corben to go flying. Another good team effort for it wanted some more. Trapping Superman in a car to get crushed, Helen uses another metal part to stop Corben from hurting him.

"Stop!" she punches and kicks a lot. "Leave him alone!"

But Corben uses the machine to punch at Helen to go flying to the ground hard.

"Sorry, honey, but I won't let you super heroes stop me and my goal. I'm going to rich after this!"

"Helen, no!" Jake tries to hurry to his sister side.

Corben fires more fire to then throwing Superman to construction sight to get destroyed from every fire power he was shooting at, thinking fast, Jake's fires another blast from his wand where Superman was hit. But did it work?

"Got ya!"

Or so he thought...Nope! Superman was saved thanks to Jake's shield to then punching Corben on to another building, and for Helen to make a sharp type of metal to throw and destroys one of the machine's arm, allowing Superman to rip it up next. Destroying the other arm and leg, and for Helen to absorb electricity now to shock the system to make it go on the edge of the building to have one leg left. Superman just uses a powerful gust of wind by blowing from his mouth to make it fall down, both Corben and the machine were finished. This made this loser to surrender now and for both Jake and Helen to celebrate after climbing back down from Jake's beam to make an large arm. Amazing...

"We did it! We did it!" they both cheered with joy.

Superman checks on the two kids, they did well to put up a fight.

"Amazing magic, Jake, do keep it up."

"Thank you, Superman." he said.

Superman then checks on Helen's conditions and her special arm.

"And you, Helen? You don't look like you're badly hurt." he said.

"I know... (That's weird, I got kicked hard and I'm still standing.)" Helen thought to herself about it. "And yet, I'm fine. I think its my arm to have a special absorbing type of ability I just got. I like it, I can control it at ease." she does it with water. "This is cool."

Superman smiles to have two other people who he can trust and they were Helen and Jake Star.

"Thank you again. Until next time..." he then deals with Corben. "Shall we go a few rounds without the suit?"

Looks like Corben was done for good.

"Uh-uh." he responds.

"Too bad."

As Superman flies Corben off to the police, Helen and Jake walk back home to rest.

"Can we go home now, Helen? I'm hungry." he said.

"Then lets eat, Jake, come on." she leaves the way. "We'll leave Superman to stop Luthor from causing trouble to him. We'll get that loser soon enough.

You got that part right. On Lois' order, the Planet stops the presses and re-prints the front page, with a story on Superman's triumph. Superman pays a visit to Luthor's office. At first, only Luthor talks as Superman gives him the silent treatment.

"I'm afraid we already have a window washer... oh, the silent treatment, eh?" said Luthor. "Well, I don't know what you thought you heard out there, but I know what you can prove, and it's nothing." Superman still doesn't say anything. "You see, uh...Super-man...I own Metropolis. My technology built it, my will keeps it going, and nearly two-thirds of its people work for me whether they know it or not. Even you have to admit, it's a model of efficiency. And yet, I've often thought...why limit myself to just one city? A being with your abilities could be very useful to me on a, shall we say, global scale? Why don't you float on in and we'll discuss it? Or better yet, tell about your little helpers? They must be very special to you to have powers of magic and some...absorbing thing that the girl has." Luthor then loses it. "SAY SOMETHING!" He grabs the model of the Lexo-Skel Suit 5000 and hurls it at Superman, who catches it and crushes it into powder between his hands.

"I'll be watching you, Luthor." said Superman. "You keep those two out of this, we will stop you."

He then flies through Metropolis while various citizens cheer him on. Even for both Helen and Jake to see their friend/hero from the window view while enjoying their ice creams to eat on their first time aiding a hero to stop some bad guys.

"Here's to us with our new powers to learn and a friend like Superman. Who's really Clark Kent." said Helen.

"And for us to do our power to protect our home by his side." and Jake too.

Hitting their bowls together to eat afterwards.

"Cheers!"

Waving to Superman to pass by for him to do the same, it would seem that stopping Luthor will be a piece of cake. As well as learning how to control their powers a little; for as long as Helen has Jake to work at the Daily Planet, everything will be fine in Metropolis. Yes it will. Elsewhere, in the deep reaches of space, a crew of aliens discovers Brainiac's satellite. They take it aboard their ship, but before they can study it, the satellite quickly comes to life, kills the entire crew and takes over their ship. Not that thing again, looks like we haven't seen the last of that monster.


	2. Fun and Games

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 2 – Fun and Games

A nice way for both Jake and Helen to help out their friend Clark Kent who was really Superman with their own fine powers. One for Jake to learn magic his own way with his wand, and for Helen to learn about her mysterious arm to give her the ability to absorb anything to use as a weapon, to have some type of glove to keep it under control just in case. For them to be walking back from the grocery store to talk about their new hero.

"Hey, Helen. Superman's faster than a speeding bullet."

"Sometimes he's more powerful than a locomotive."

"And he's able to leap tall buildings in a single bound..."

The two were lost afterwards on what they were getting at.

"Wait, wait." Helen stops her brother. "Where are we getting at, Jake? We know that Superman can do all of those. So why say it like its a big thing?"

Jake didn't know about it either for both him and Helen to go along with it.

"Who knows..." he said to ask his sister something else next. "Anyways, Helen, I have a question. Have you seen my Mega Solder doll anywhere back at our apartment?"

It was Jake's old G.I Joe type of action figure he had ever since both him and Helen ran off to live together to have it ever since.

"That old thing...Sorry, I haven't seen it in a while or touch your stuff."

"Hey! How do I know you're not lying?!" he asked.

Jumping the gun a little aren't you, Jake?

"Calm down." Helen flicks Jake on the head a little. "Even if I took it, you wouldn't let me since you like to clean your side of the bedroom on your own to do pretty well at it while I do it my way. I wouldn't even take that doll of yours even if I wanted to throw it away to look so old, I ask you first. Otherwise, you act just like you are right now."

"That maybe true, but I don't keep a fluffy elephant plushie when I go to sleep in my bed! And I have an action figure, not a doll!"

Now he has done it.

"Well excuse me for trying to help you, Jake! You're ten years old now, so stop acting like a little brat!" she yells back.

"I'm not!" same with him. "Sometimes I wish I could stay a kid to play with my toys forever-!"

Just as Jake and Helen were continue to argue over nothing 'like some brothers and sisters do to one another', they stop to hear and see tons of police cars to be giving chase to an armored truck but are stopped by a smoke bomb. The two knew right away that Clark will becoming in a bit as Superman to back him up, leaving for both Helen and Jake to save their talk for later.

"Ah, Jake. Shall we get going?" Helen asked.

"Yes please." he gets his wand out to be ready and follows Helen. "But we're not talking yet."

Superman notices the smoke and goes in to investigate. He hears where the criminals were headed and takes off. As Jake can make a beam-like carpet to fly to the area where the crooks were hiding in to close the door on them, Helen uses the ground to make her arm strong to lift it for Jake crawls in but her to have a look around.

"Hey!"

Losing the door, Jake has a look around before Superman shows up.

"Not good." Jake couldn't get it to ope to cause a noise. "Ah, Helen, you might want to stay there until Clark arrives. I'll be careful. I promise, and I won't be like a little boy."

Meanwhile, the criminals reach their hideout and celebrate their escape for Jake to see that they were working with someone 'while hiding very well'. Just then, a man in a smiley-faced mask comes out from the shadows and greets them while tossing a rubber ball in his hand.

"I'm ever so sorry to spoil your nice celebration, but I have a very important message to your boss Mr. Mannheim. Please tell him the Toyman is calling timeout on his little games." Toyman lets his toy ball go to bounce on its own. "And don't be tardy..."

He tells them to tell their boss Bruno Mannheim that the Toyman is after him and drops the ball. The criminals attempt to give chase but the ball continues to bounce, and instead of losing momentum as it bounces, it steadily starts gaining more and more of it. Soon, it hits a rafter and bounces off striking one of the criminals with sufficient force to hurt him. For Helen to hear something going on, she had to punch her way inside to make sure that Jake was not hurt, with the loud noises going on 'thinking it was gunshots' allowed her to try to make her way inside.

"Jake? Jake!" she kept on punching away. "Hold on, little brother! I'm coming in to save you! Use your powers to save yourself from getting shot at! (Please be okay...!)"

The group hides in the armored truck while the ball continues to bounce and gain force until it shatters the solid concrete floor and even bends the steel walls of the vehicle.

"When is it going to stop?" ask one of the crooks.

"It has to! This tank is made of steel!"

Well, it won't hold them for long for the ball started to crush them from inside the thing.

"We going to die!" said the other one.

Jason tries to do something to stop the ball with his wand to keep hold of 'a shape of a giant hand', only to break free and hits Jake in the chest to go down in seconds.

"Ouch...! Help..." called out Jake. "Help me, Superman!"

Hurt badly, he and the other bad guys cry for help for Superman to hear where it was coming from and flies to the area in time. Allowing Helen to break the wall down for her and Superman to get inside to see the problem.

"You came just in time." she then sees Jake to hit the ball many times to protect her brother. "Jake! You're hurt! I got you!"

Superman sees the ball trying to hurt him a little, just a little to feel the power. And then he manages to smash the ball into dust and apprehend the criminals. By flying them in the truck to the police station.

"Like swatting a fly." he said. "I'll see you at the police station, Helen. Is Jake going to be fine?"

Seems like he will.

"I got him. I'll see you there."

Once he takes off, Jake wasn't happy to push his own sister aside to get mad for not being powerful enough to win.

"Don't touch me!" he said.

"What's your problem, Jake? Both Clark and I just saved you and this is the thanks we get?" she questions her brother.

"Its not that, it just...I learned a lot of magic from our friend Zatanna, and I still couldn't win!"

"That's not true, Jake." said Helen. "You're just-!"

"I'm just what?! I'm a kid, right? Who can't even find something to remember our childhood together!" Jake takes off on his own. "Don't bother to follow me, Helen!"

Jake runs off on his own, leaving Helen to be unable to stop him in time.

"Wait, Jake!" she losses him. "(Just come back after calming down, will you?)"

And from there, Helen meets up the crooks to be taken away thanks to the police on another fine job Superman did today. Later, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen interview the captured criminals who give up the story of the Toyman coming for Mannheim.

"It was...Toyman...Toyman! Coming from Mannheim..."

With one bad guy saying that to look scared, Lois sees that something was up for Helen arrive to hear the scoop. Since she and Jimmy 'who really likes Helen' know about her and Jake's powers to not mind at all.

"Now this is smashing here." said Jimmy to take photos of the beaten up truck. "Come check this out, Helen."

"I notice. (And it was all done by some weird ball to move so fast, so weird.)"

And it was all done by a ball from this stranger calling himself Toyman.

"Funny, I thought the truck was parked the last time." Lois made a joke to ask Helen about something. "Hey, Helen, you look a bit down. Something happen between you and your brother again?"

She just continues to look around and ignores Lois on that part.

"No."

"Sorry." she said.

However, they are in a highly stressed state and their words sound like ravings. Lois talks to Spider Spinelli but he refuses to give any information as Helen hears the whole story to have some leads to be going on. Determined to link Mannheim to the attack, Lois goes to the park dedication where he is to make a speech. This Bruno Mannheim guy's already looking like bad trouble for this one; leaving Clark Kent 'to look like' he was just working for Helen, Lois, and Jimmy to show up.

"Clark, have you seen Jake?" Helen asks him.

"Not really." he answers. "Wait, you just walked off on his own?"

The two talked quietly to see that Jake Star to run off like that was a serious matter.

"Yeah, he got mad for not doing so well in battle. And before that he couldn't find his childhood doll back at our apartment." she said. "Its stupid, I know. And with someone causing trouble this Bruno person and his gang, something's going down."

No kidding...

"It is. We'll deal with this first, and then later we'll go find Jake. But I'm sure he'll be fine for a ten year old with brains, Helen, trust me."

Helen feels a bit better hearing that from Clark, to then act like himself to be working for both Lois and Jimmy to check on things.

"Still working hard I see, Smallville." Lois said hello in her way to Clark.

"Well, Perry had me come to the park to see if anything that this Bruno Mannheim had anything to hide in some late robberies in Metropolis lately."

Good story there to come up with for this man.

"But you haven't heard anything about the Toyman at all?" Jimmy asks Clark.

For Helen has, leaving Clark to act like he hasn't. Good acting he has to be part human and part time super hero.

"Toyman?" he was lost. "Who's that?"

Helen pretends to tell her 'friend' all about it.

"I didn't see this Toyman. For Jake, Superman, and I stop the bad guys from the ball used by this person to go crazy, but we stopped it in the end and caught the bad guys."

"And it might have something to do with Mannheim?" Clark asks again.

"Oh, no, Clark." Lois steps in. "This one is mine to get the story."

Lois Lane is something else – smart, hardcore, carrying, and gets the job done. You gotta love her, even for Clark to be surprise as Helen was too. She goes straight to him with her questions directly but he denies any knowledge. Just then, a squadron of toy planes flies in and reveal they are armed with guns.

"Huh? Annoying toy planes...?" Helen then sees real life guns on them. "With guns?!" she creates long grass roots form the plant grounds to save Jimmy in time. "Everyone, watch yourselves!"

"Look out!" same with Clark.

Lots of gun firing to be going down for Lois ducks and covers, Helen shields Jimmy, while Clark pushes Bruno away in time to hide next the table side for more kept on firing non-stop. With this going on, for Jimmy to take tons of photo shots carefully.

"Jimmy! This isn't the time to take pictures!" Helen tells him.

"I know, and thank you for saving me..." he blushes. "But still, look at this. Another find cover for the front page for tomorrow." Jimmy then sees the planes were still firign away in the air. "Not good, more are coming!"

Helen kept on shielding a grass type of shield for her and Jimmy since Clark couldn't transform into Superman right now.

"Then its best to stay down until I can come up with something. (If Clark leaves to go as Superman, it'll be left suspicious. So I have to do this alone and then I'll find Jake in time for us to stop Toyman person next.)"

Good idea, but first...getting out of this mess if it'll ever end! Clark Kent, who had been assigned to cover the park opening throws Mannheim to the ground and attempts to escape to change to Superman but Lois stops him.

"Wait! Mr. Mannheim-!"

Lois saves Clark in time.

"You wanna get killed?" she pulls him down.

For Mannheim was about to get shot at to get stuck in a kid's slide, Helen gives Clark a sign that no one was looking to as he manages to destroy the planes covertly with his heat vision, and Helen made it look like her throwing the sharp leaves with her hands did the trick.

"(Nice going, Clark!)" Helen then acts cool. "Okay, Lois. Jimmy. Clark. The close is clear. I manage to stop them all, and save Bruno's..." she throws another leave to hurt Mannheim's butt. "...behind."

"Ouch!"

Nicely done for Clark to have his made up glasses back on his face in time to give Helen a thumbs up secretly.

"But how did Helen do that?" questioned Lois.

"Who cares, she saved us. Thanks, Helen." Jimmy blushes to look at the toy next. "Thanks to her skills, it must've fallen apart."

And now that leaves for Mannheim to get his loose next, something was up with him to become Toyman's target for some strange reason.

"Could someone get me out of here?!" he calls out.

Elsewhere for Jake to look at a toy store to see some cool things and the action figure other play-sets he use to have when he was little to have fun with Helen during those years, it was hard to grow out of them today. Now at the age of ten, he wishes to go back to play once more for the good memories to remember only.

"I wish you, Mega Solder..."

Just then on his way back home to go see Helen and maybe Clark, he hears someone calling out to him in the city area to see around the corner for a voice was getting closer and closer.

"Little boy...little boy...Are you lost...? You wish to play again like you use to? Then come, come here. Let Toyman make you feel all better." he then shows up out of the jack-in-the-box right next to Jake. "Good evening, Jake Star. I wish to take you somewhere fun."

"Fun?" Jake tries to walk away. "Sorry, but I don't go anywhere with a stranger."

Trying to use his wand, but Toyman's yo-yo's hits them out of his hands to have a acid type of water gun pointed at Jake for Toyman wants to make Jake his new best friend. Even by force if he has to.

"I'm afraid you have no other choice. And this weapon of yours, no, no. You keep pointing it at someone, they'll lose an eye. Now come with me like a good boy you are."

"(Helen. Clark. Help me...!)" said the worried Jake.

Not good, Jake was in trouble now. Back at the Daily Planet Lois writes up a report on the armored vehicle attack and the attack in the park along with a psychologist's view of the Toyman. Helen worries about Jake's safety while reading the newspaper about it as she was stocking on things.

"Wait, wait. Some this Toyman was a someone who loses his mind to make toys into weapons because of his strange illness of some kind?"

"It even mess up his face to hide it." said Lois. "I know, I was shock to hear the same thing like you, Helen. It says it all from his doctor from the rumors to go around."

"But getting to proof is enough than just hearing it?" asked Clark.

"That could be the case, yes." said Lois to check on Helen. "Look, about Jake...He'll be fine. We'll find him while we get this story done, okay?"

"And hopefully this real truth between this Bruno guy and Toyman." she said back. "(Jake, where are you?)"

Toyman reads the article and is agitated by what he reads while he and Jake 'having no choice were drawing.

"Oh, no, no. I cannot allow this to happen, Jake, I have to tell the truth about the real. Its better than lying."

Jake reads about too since Clark and Helen were both on the case as well. Since Toyman wanted a friend, not to hurt someone like Jake who was a child to be innocent with kids.

"But are you going to do?" Jake asked.

"I'll get to it, you'll see." said Toyman. "I'm going to show you what I do to those who are bad, we go from playing the easy way...to the hard way."

I don't like where Toyman was getting at...Even Mannheim hates to look bad when he reads it from the newspaper too.

"That creep made me into a laughing stock!" he crumbles the paper up. "How could you let 'em get so close?"

Well, it was him who told his men to stay away.

"You wouldn't let us in the park, boss, remember?"

"You was afraid we'd scare the kids..."

True, Mannheim did say that to to two. He's then captures Mannheim by attacking him with a giant rubber ducky. As Superman and Helen with her water power arrive to...having no choice but to save Bruno while stopping the giant duck together.

"This is weird to fight a toy who looks like a rubber ducky!" Helen kept on firing lots of water blast at the thing.

"Get out of here!" Superman tells Bruno to make a run for it.

And he does for Superman to punch the duck down next only to use more fire power, for the missiles to be held down by Helen's powers for Superman blows it up under water; and then Toyman himself arrives to knock Mannheim out 'for he seems to know the real person behind the mask' with bubbles that release sleeping gas when they pop. For Jake to be watching this was bad enough for Superman and Helen were both too late to stop Toyman, find Jake, and save Mannheim's life.

"Ashes to ashes, we all fall down." he said. "Come on, Jake, its time to play another game together. You want to watch?"

Jake didn't want to be with the likes of this person at all.

"Stop! If this person's bad, you still shouldn't kill the man! Give him to the police! Please, Toyman!"

Toyman just laughs as he pulls the collar around Jake's neck to take him and Mannheim back to his hideout.

"Oh, no. I'm not done with Mr. Mean Mannheim yet, Jake, you'll see we got more toys to show him."

Once Helen and Superman arrives to see Mannheim's gun and Toyman's bubble wand, they knew that they were too late. But not much for Jake to have something written down on the grounds that he manage to do and leave for them to see.

"Jake?" she sees it. "Its Jake! He's been here, Clark! And...Oh, no."

"You think Toyman has gotten hold of both Mannheim and Jake?" ask Superman.

"Looks like it. And what Jake wrote on this is...something..." Helen tries to read it carefully. "Something about an old toy factory of some kind. This is all I can get from it. (At least Jake' okay for the time being.) We have to know where Toyman is keeping the two next."

Toyman also kidnaps Lois Lane by sending her a doll that puts her to sleep. When Lois awakens she finds herself with Toyman, now there was three people to be saved. Well, two good ones and another was a scumbag.

"Oh, Ms. Lane..." Toyman calls out to her. "Can you come out and play with me and little Jake? Pretty please?"

Jake was stuck to see Lois was too.

"Lois!" he couldn't get out of his collar since Toyman had his wand. "Hey, Toyman, let Lois go!"

"Not yet, after we play first."

Back at the Daily Planet, Clark, Helen and Jimmy research the connection of Toyman and Mannheim.

"Jimmy, you haven't heard from Lois lately?" Helen asks him.

"Not really." he answers back. "You guys think that something's wrong?"

"First Jake, then Mannheim, and now Lois." Clark said to have a theory about it. "Helen really wants to make sure her brother's all right the most."

She felt a little bad from the fight they had.

"If I didn't argue about his doll...I mean action figure, he would still be hanging out back home."

"Maybe if we find some connections between Mannheim and Toyman..."

With Clark saying that, Helen remembers something about a toy of Jake's Mega Solder label Schott.

"Schott...Schott...Yeah!" she remembers. "Jake's toy the Mega Solder was the maker who was Winslow Schott! I think he and Bruno had some connection awhile back."

"that could be the case, Helen, let me try to get something from your computer, Clark." Jimmy steps in to type away. "Allow me. We'll find Jake, Helen. If this Toyman has him, then he wouldn't hurt a child since he's acting like one again."

A nice thing for Jimmy to say to Helen to try to cheer her up.

"You're right about that, Jimmy, thank you."

And from there, the three have gotten something big to discover a shocking truth between the two, and one other person...Both sources give Toyman's origin in this series: A toy maker, Winslow Schott, was conned by Mannheim into making a toy factory which was a front for a numbers racket. Winslow Schott was arrested for his involvement while Mannheim was only named a suspect. The toy maker died while in prison leaving a son behind. This son, Winslow Schott Jr., became the Toyman and started seeking revenge against Mannheim. For Clark, Helen, and Jimmy to learn about this – so did Jake and Lois once Toyman told them from a children type of story book of his.

"A childhood is a terrible thing to lose, Miss Lane, but I'm getting mine back...with a vengeance." said the Toyman. "You see, Jake? If you want to bring justice on the bad ones like Mannheim, I do things my way than the police way."

As Clark goes as Superman to take off and give Helen a ride since she couldn't fly.

"Hold on tight, Helen. We're going to save Lois and Jake." he said.

"And I can't believe I'm also saying this, but we have to rescue Bruno too for him to go to jail." she said to hold on to Superman to see how cool it was to be flying in the air. "Amazing...And I hope I'm not too heavy for you."

Superman just smiled to be not heavy to him for carrying someone like Lois or Helen.

"Not at all."

With Toyman's story told, Toyman prepares to kill Mannheim with a group of toy solders.

"Ah! Are you nuts?! Murder Bruno!" shock Jake.

"You can't be serious!" said Lois.

"But play time's over now." Toyman gets his toy solders to open fire on Mannheim. "Ready...Aim..."

But Lois stops him, as he runs to Jake to grabbing him to pushing all the toys down and for Jake to get his wand back to cut free just in time.

"My wand!" Jake uses it to melt the other toy guns in time and the collar around his neck. "Thanks, Lois."

Angered, Toyman attempts to shoot Lois for Jake to step in to push the weapon away from her. Brave kid, isn't he?

"Jake!" shock Lois. "Be careful!"

"Leave her alone, Toyman! And I won't be your friend!"

"You wish to betray me too, Jake?" Toyman loses it. "You're as bad as Mannheim is!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I know. But that doesn't mean what you once had can't be replacement but to move on. Like with my Mega Solder! I rather be alive, be strong, and fight for whats right, even if I have a annoying sister, Helen means the world to me." he said. "And no one hurts her friends like Lois, only I can hurt Helen when it comes to family!"

With Jake staying strong against Toyman as long as he could hold up, soon both Helen and Superman intervene just in time.

"Little boys shouldn't play with sharp objects." Superman bends the weapon. "Good job, Jake, you protected Lois long enough for us to arrive."

Also Jake was happy to see both Superman and Helen.

"Superman! Helen!"

"Jake!" she hugs her little brother. "I'm glad we found you and...You're in big trouble."

"Oh, come on! I just got rescued from a madman, okay?!" he argues.

With them laughing, they were happy to be back together and Toyman to stop two more people now.

"Who invited you and your friend, Superman?"

"Superman?" Mannheim said while getting freed from Lois. "Where is he?"

In order to deal with him, Toyman throws a tub of green goop at him that he explains will expand until it asphyxiates its host.

"Well, here's something you can't break." he throws it to see Superman get stuck. "It'll keep on growing until there's nothing left from you."

With Jake's weapon to have no affect on it, Lois couldn't go near it either.

"Lois, don't touch it...!" he said.

"My wand won't work!" Jake said. "This is bad. Besides getting back together again, how can we stop this?"

"And what can I do?" ask Lois.

"Get behind something..."

Helen knew from there what Superman had in mind to try out.

"Do it, Lois. Both Jake and I got this." she said. "Hurry!"

As Lois hides somewhere safe and Superman was getting covered up to move closer to Toyman, Helen uses her arm to absorb her own slime to make it from green into pink to spread on to Superman instead of Toyman's weapon type; as Jake tries to cover it all with his beam light from his wand for the two to hold on tight and gives this one a shot.

"Do it, Superman! Spin!" said Jake. "Now pull, Helen, pull! Pull with all of your might!"

this allow for Superman to spin rapidly hurling the goop off through centrifugal force and destroys all of Toyman's toys in the process. And thanks to Jake's magic and Helen's own slime goop to save Superman just in time.

"No!" angered Toyman. "My toys! But I still have the upper hand...See?"

He activates a bundle of bombs and disappears in the shadows.

"Bombs?!" shock Helen.

As Toyman tries to make his escape, Jake had one more trick up his sleeves.

"Hey, Toyman!"

"What?"

Jake uses his wand to throw one bomb at Toyman in the face.

"You wanna play ball with me? Then lets play." he gives it a good hit. "Think fast!"

The bombs go off, destroying the toy factory and Toyman was caught in the blast, but was nowhere to be found. As Helen uses a shape sword from Toyman's other weapon-like toys to cut the walls down for her and Jake to make their escape 'as Jake uses a shield to protect them both'.

"Nice hit, Jake." Helen said to carry her brother out. "Now let's run away!"

As they got out in time, Superman also manages to get Lois and Mannheim out safely. After the police arrive, Lois says to Clark that even though Toyman tried to kill her, she felt pity for him, while Mannheim coldly dismisses him as a failure like his father.

"Hard to go through all of that, huh?" Clark questions Lois.

"Yeah...but at the same time, I feel a little bit bad for him." she said. "Other than Jake saved the day, you did pretty good."

Jake was getting lots of credits to go around.

"It was nothing really..."

Helen then gives Jake something as a necklace type of thing of a toy to have.

"Here, Jake. I found your toy, but...it got ruined from the boxes to crush it. Sorry." she said. "I found it early for a hat from it and wanted to make you a necklace of the Mega Solder's tag name and his helmet. So, take it."

Jake was surprised that Helen did all of that to still have a little something to hold on to, for he hugs his sister for it.

"Thanks, Helen, I'll treasure this one more than a doll. Or an action figure." he wears it. "I'll treasure it forever."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"Whatever!" said Mannheim. "That kid was a freak just like his father was. That's one funeral I'll be skipping."

Well, Mannheim might've spoken too soon about that part.

"Not likely, he might be alive." he shows the other five on what the cops found. "We just found this, his mask but not his body."

As they believe Toyman to be dead, a policeman says that his body hasn't found, and all that's left is his broken mask. Yep, guess we haven't seen the last of that villain you know, but Superman, Helen, and Jake will be ready for him if it ever happens again next time.

"I guess he'll never grow up, huh?"

For Helen to question on that part, Jake agrees to be happy that he was soon becoming a teenager later.

"Boy, you said it, Helen." he said. "And Lois, for you to feel sorry for someone like Toyman, I kind of agree with you on some parts. And yet, this is one person I wish not to play with."

Sure is...And remember, kids, if you have something you use to play with, try to keep it as a treasure. Even if you lose it...no worries. Having fond memories from that when you were a kid is better than nothing – a lesson for this chapter/episode of the day.


	3. A Little Piece of Home

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 3 – A Little Piece of Home

As Helen was testing out her powers while working carefully to try out other elements on what they do to see that from some wear glove on that left arm, and self control gives this girl a better skill to fight and aid Clark as Superman at any time; even for Jake to test out his wand on a piece of brick to do all kinds of things for the two are good in battle, and smart.

"Hey, Helen, look what I can do with this brick." Jake shows his sister some tricks. "I can make it float, shape my powers into anything, fight, create a defense type of thing, and such while saying the spells in a few different languages. I'm starting to get better every day."

"That's cool. And check out some of the elements I can absorb." she shows her little brother next with her arm. "Fire has some heat protection, water can create defense and offense, lighting to hit my enemies at long distances, from hard objects can make shields from power to block to becoming stronger, wind to air type to blow them away, and other things like something goop type of object can trap the bad guys. Still, its hard to believe that my arm can do so much just from the cut and the strange chemicals that I got in my bloodstream."

To them to know little about who their parents are, they still stick together for both Jake and Helen Star. As Clark checks on them on today's testing from their powers – it has been good so far to still be careful on how they use it.

"Helen, please be careful using your arm."

They have been careful to train a little bit and use their powers when there's an emergencies only.

"Oh! Hey, Clark." surprised Helen. "We've been careful really."

"We just been training very carefully like you told us to." said Jake. "We're not using our powers for anything too big."

He trusts in them to make sure 'just in case'.

"I know. Jake, you're getting better with your magic. Keep it up on the small things to use it on." he said. "And Helen, you're doing good too. Just remember, keep that glove on your arm for better control until further testing."

"We know, Clark, we know..."

Helen hates to be treated like a kid, but Clark has a good point.

"Its for the best. I'm sure if both of your parents would be worried about you both would say the same thing." said Clark.

Well, about both Jake and Helen's parents.

"About that..." Jake says it first. "Helen and I had the same mother, but she had a different father who was a astronaut."

"And Jake was something who was rich and famous." and then Helen says the rest. "I know our mother's not around anymore...whoever she was, but I wish to know about my Dad on who he was as does for Jake too with his."

This was new for Clark to learn about a little for Jake and Helen wish to know about the two fathers and their mother, and what happened before and afterwards to be left abandon for the two.

"Oh...I'm sorry."

And with that, Helen remembers about the event that both her and Clark had to go to working today.

"Ah, man! The museum's today!" she takes off. "Jake, head to the bus to school. See you at the place during your field trip. Come on, Clark!"

With Helen getting a ride from Clark 'in his car', as Jake takes a bus to go to school to meet with his sister and Clark later on his field trip.

"See you two later!" he said.

And the three meet up again a few hours later during that day later on. As Lex Luthor introduces his new Museum of Natural History to a group of reporters, a couple of small time criminals break in and go for a rather large jewel.

"Luthor is such a-!" Helen stops to hear something from inside of the museum. "Jake?"

"I feel danger, like bad guys trying to steal things."

He was right, even for Clark to nodded and agree with the two quietly.

"You hear that?" Clark asks Lois.

She or the other people didn't hear a thing from outside.

"Just one of Luthor's lame speeches again." she said. "I just go along with it."

Clark Kent, who is amongst the reporters, hears their entry and takes off to become Superman. With that, Helen and Jake find a way inside of the place on their ends very carefully.

"With Clark to meet us inside of the place, we should let ourselves in from me breaking through..."

Jake uses a bubble to move on through the walls in seconds.

"Got it!" he said. "You're welcome."

"You just keep getting go with your magic every time." she said.

As the two got their gear ready and Superman finds the path from the sewers on how the two bad guys go inside, there he goes. As one gets shock from the security system to steal a diamond, the other one uses rubber gloves to get it in seconds.

"We did it."

Both Nito and Sam steal a diamond.

"What do you think we'll get for it, Nito?" Sam asks his partner.

"I'd say five to ten, with time off for good behavior." said Superman to make his appearance.

Same with Jake to having his magical wand out, and Helen having some diamond type of arm as armor to be ready to fight.

"As Superman just said, you two are going to jail."

"And we do hate Luthor very much is good to know if he's up to no good or not. We just take it out on freaks like you two."

Inside, Superman's attempts to stop the criminals are progressing nicely until he comes near a display of minerals. He sinks to the ground in pain, allowing the criminals to escape.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard..." Superman feels some type of pain to fall down.

Helen and Jake see this to have them worried about their super hero friend.

"Superman!" the two said in horror.

This allow the two criminals to escape.

"You know, he don't look so hot." said Sam. "Maybe we should help him."

"Sure, we'll send him a chicken soup." said Nito to make their escape. "Come on!"

Jake failing to use his wand to fire a blast at the two, Helen aid Superman.

"We got you-! Ah!"

Almost passing out as well...huh? Why Helen too? What was happening to them? Jake uses a spell to carry Superman, and then lends Helen a hand.

"Helen, I got you." he said. "Why are you two weak? What's causing it?"

Good question, what was it? Near the rocks from the looks of things. Coming out of the museum, Lois aids Superman to see what has happen to look and feel so weak.

"Two...crooks broke...in and-!" Lois helps him out. "They got away..." he also sees Helen feeling out of breath. "Helen?"

She tries to look strong.

"I'm fine, Superman...!" she then checks on her little brother. "Jake, why aren't you sick or weak like us?"

He doesn't know about it either.

"I don't know! Really, I don't!"

Superman and the other two did try, like Luthor would care about them.

"Well, next time you see one of my museums being robbed, call someone who can do something about it, like the police!"

Helen stands up to Superman since she recovers back on her feet first.

"Watch it, Luthor! Superman, Jake, and I tried our best! So back off!"

"Back off you say? And who might you two be?" he asked.

So they introduce themselves to the snobby rich dude.

"I'm Helen Star, who can absorb any element." said Helen. "I go by the code name – Absorb Gal."

Nice nickname for her, and for Jake's...?

"And I'm her little brother Jake Star, who can use cool magic spells from my wane." Jake said next. "My code name is – The Wiz Kid. Short for Wizard."

Absorb Gal and The Wiz Kid, nice one. For Luthor snaps his fingers he leaves after that.

"Helen and Jake huh? Brother and sister who aid Superman? I'll remember you two."

Another new enemy they've made now, as Superman takes off in a hurry to have the two of them and Lois to worry about his condition just now.

"Superman, what happened?" she asked.

"I...I don't know...Excuse me." Superman takes off after that.

For him and both Jake and Helen were confused today, something was up to weaken to two from a super hero alien and a human girl with powers but Jake, why is that? Luthor discovers the phenomenon and has the display analyzed to discover what happened to both Superman and Helen. For Helen's reason was still unknown to him. He learns that one of the rocks is from an foreign solar system and realizes that he now has the perfect weapon against Superman and/or his little friends.

"Hmm...Mercy." he talks to his helper. "Get me everything about the Stars children. I want to know everything about them."

She gets right to it for Mercy Grace.

"I'm on it."

While back at the museum, Jake uses some type of spell scanner from his beam of light to get something from one of the rocks to react to leave both Helen and Clark to wait for him. They couldn't even get that close to them, until something comes out somehow. As Clark stands in front of some rocks he thinks to be Kryptonite from the feeling he was getting from it to be very painful.

"Nothing's happening."

The old lady thinks that Clark was acting crazy.

"You were expecting them to dance for you?" she asked.

Seems like whatever it was, Jake got something to be moved afterwards by Luthor's doing. As he makes one of the professors to use the rock on Superman by any means...

"You work for me, Peterson, don't forget that! There shouldn't be an opinion in your head that I haven't put there!"

Rude much!? Well, with Lois playing paper basketball back at the Daily Planet, to get a call from Professor Peterson to discover the rock which weakens Superman to tell her about it secretly. As well as Jake discovering something with his spells from the rock piece that was left out from the museum.

"(Someone did move this after yesterday...Luthor? It has to be. So why didn't it hurt Clark and Helen? This doesn't make any sense.)" using some type of liquid and his powers to feel something out. "Radiation? Something from space? (This might be the cause to hurt Superman, because he's an alien?) But why Helen too? Maybe the powers she got was a machine power by some type of alien blood maybe? This is big."

Sounds like it, Jake. Smart kid, isn't he? Determined to make sure that his discovery is indeed genuine, Luthor hires a thug named Joey to pull off a heist, which will attract Superman and lead him into a trap. Meanwhile, Clark meets Lois at a diner and instantly starts to feel the damaging effects of the alien rock. Lois explains that she obtained a slither of Luthor's rock from a contact at LexLabs, Professor Peterson, the head researcher of the new rock, and is taking it to Professor Hamilton at S.T.A.R. Labs for analysis. Lois gives Clark a peak of the rock but immediately drops it from the pain, causing Lois to think he's getting sick. As Jason gets back with Helen to show her something about the piece of green rock while they were still researching for Clark.

"Got anything, Jake?" she asks.

"Okay, I did. This rock for some reason can affect some type of radiation from space and to land of Earth. Since Clark's an alien can kill him. My spells can reflect the problem, and sometimes destroy it if its small enough, not big. Whatever it is, it really weakens the poor guy."

Helen tries to pick it up with her normal arm.

"I see..." she notice something from the rock. "Hey, I'm not feeling ill."

"Hmmm..." Jake discovers something else next. "Helen, pick it up again with your other arm."

The power one, for Helen gives it a try.

"Why...? Ah!"

It seems to have more affected from her power arm than the human one to hurt Helen.

"I'm sorry!" Jake takes it away in time. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, really. It felt like a burn through my head...!" she recovers to notice something from the rock. "Hey, I don't feel the pain anymore."

"You don't?"

"What you do to it?" she asked.

"I just put it back in something, this thing made of lead."

Once Jake said that, there was another lead to discover from anything made of lead blocks this type of rock's radiation. This was getting interesting so far...As the two looked at each other, they had to tell Clark right away. Near the diner, Luthor's hired thug and two henchmen steal hundred dollar printing plates from Commissioner Jones and flee with jet packs. Superman goes after them and captures the henchmen, but is unable to stop the leader from reaching his destination, a parking garage. Joey fakes his surrender and lures Superman towards the middle of the complex where the rock hanging from the ceiling. Superman, weakened, is then pummeled by the Joey. The rock again, Luthor's doing...! Its a trap!

"What's the matter? Don't you want it?" Joey throws the suitcase at Superman's face. "Here!"

Now this loser was over doing it. Jake and Helen hear the events to be going down to be leaving them to a building for them climb upstairs, as Helen uses her long hook metal arm to climb on up.

"Jake, I'll give you a piggy back ride if you don't pull my hair."

"Okay!" he holds on tight. "Up we go!"

"Hang on!" Helen started to climb with Jake holding on to his sister. "Superman, we're coming to save you!"

Fortunately for Superman, Joey becomes overconfident and takes the fight too far away from the rock. With a small amount of strength back, Superman tosses himself and Joey over the edge and into a stream below where he is able to apprehend him. Allowing Mercy to get the rock back in time, the two discover that Luthor was behind this mess to be spying on her.

"Hey, Clark did it." Jake was happy. "And from the looks of that woman who has the entire rock to weaken both you and him..."

"There' no doubt about it then, lets all Luthor's doing again." Helen knew where to go to next to stop the bad guys to tying them up again. "Jake, lets turn these guys in, return the riches, and then meet up with our friend down stream. We're going to pay Luthor a little visit."

For those two to take care of the other bad guys to almost make their get away, they didn't thanks to both Jake and Helen to clean up for Superman sometimes. Soon enough, Helen and Jake let themselves straight into Luthor's office.

"Hey, Luthor! Let us in now!" both Jake and Helen said together for them to force kicked open the door. "We need to talk!"

Luthor surprisingly allows it.

"Excuse us, Mercy."

After Superman confrontations with Joey too, he joins with Jake and Helen confronts Luthor, who proposes that if Superman leaves him alone, he'll be allowed to live. The same goes for his friends as well.

"Ah, Jake and Helen. We meet again. Come in, come in." he said. "And you too, Superman. Actually I'm glad you came, Mr. Man of Steel. I have a deal for the three of you. But mostly you."

Sneaky man, isn't he?

"With us?" Jake was lost.

"And what's that, weirdo?" Helen questions Luthor.

And Superman goes along with this.

"I'm listening."

Thinking that Luthor had the upper hand, he thinks that Superman and the others will play by his rules. As if!

"As long as I have the rock, you can't stop me, but it is bothersome to have you always trying. So, the deal is this: you leave me and my operations alone, and I and my little green rock will leave you alone." said Luthor. "Either that, or I just might hurt you. Or...your little kids will die along side you."

"Hey!" angered Jake.

Luthor pats him on the head.

"Maybe your weapon, little boy, not you. Your sister however." he walks up to Helen. "Why does my rock affect you like Superman's?"

"I don't know, okay?! I'm human, it just this arm...I got it hurting me since your robot oil went through my bloodstream." she explains. "It just happened!"

"Happened enough for you to fall weak like your boyfriend? How sad." Luthor mocks Helen. "At least I can deal with a teenager who's becoming into a adult. So what will it be, Superman?"

Like the Man of Steel will make a deal with the likes of Luthor at all.

"I don't make deals with criminals."

"And neither do we!" both Jake and Helen said together.

"I control everything in this town, Superman. You or these children's cooperation is not really necessary. The offer was merely a courtesy." he said.

With Luthor and Superman staring at each other, this was far from over.

"You will never control me, Luthor. Never!" Superman then takes off. "And don't you ever try to get to Helen or Jake, or else...!"

As he leaves the other two see their way out.

"We'll never let you win, Luthor." said Jake. "Let's go, Helen."

"Right!" she spits on Luthor's shoes. "Stay away from us!"

Once they leave, Luthor had far more plans to do with them, and to Superman the most.

"Picky brats. I will get more out of them some how." he said to himself. "Well then, Superman, I guess I'll have to kill you."

Superman refuses and later follows Lois to S.T.A.R. Labs where she is meeting with Hamilton, for both Helen and Jake to know him very much as a good friend to learn a lot of school things of science.

"Hey, Superman, you just made it in time." said Jake. "Come on, I had our friend help us out thanks to Lois's theory on your weakness."

Helen introduces Hamilton and Superman to one another.

"Superman, this is Jake and I our...special science teacher name Professor Emil Hamilton." she said. "Professor, this is our super hero friend we told you about. Thanks to him, we're also trying to find out more about my arm from my blood test."

"Please to meet you, Superman, we did discover what the rock is to feel ill and Helen thanks to Jake's theory to aid me in this little project."

"Its big news." said Lois. "Tell them, Hamilton."

Hamilton explains that the rock is likely a fragment of Krypton and coins the phrase 'Kryptonite'.

"The fact that your body chemistry absorbs the radiations so readily, leads me to believe that you share with it a point of origin."

Once Hamilton said that part out, it looks like it came from Superman's home planet that was from Krypton, well...parts from it when it sadly blew up.

"You mean it came from Krypton?" Superman asked.

Both Jake and Helen were surprise to hear.

"It came from your once home planet?"

"And the explosion cause a radiation of some kind...not bad, Jake."

"More than likely it is Krypton, or rather a small piece of it. 'Kryptonite' if you will." said the professor. "And for Helen to feel affected from her arm since she's human is a different story."

For Helen to hope to find out more about her strange arm soon. Hamilton also explains that the radiation can be shielded with lead.

"I knew I was on to something there." said Jake.

"Of course!" said Superman. "With lead, it doesn't hurt me. Helen, try it out."

She does to feel like just like Superman was thanks to the Kryptonite inside the lead part.

"Hey, you're right. I'm not feeling weak either." she smiled. "Thanks, Professor."

Lois receives a call from Peterson who tells her to meet him in the new museum. However, it is revealed that Peterson was threatened by Luthor into calling Lois. Luthor then orders Mercy to 'deal' with Peterson. Not good...Was he killed afterwards or what?

"Ah, Professor, Mercy will see you safely home now, won't you my dear?"

Mercy will make sure that Peterson will be his last.

"Please, no!" he pleaded for his life. "I-I-I mean, I can see myself home, really!"

"But I insist. Metropolis can be such a dangerous city, Peterson. I'd hate to wake up tomorrow and find out that something terrible had happened to you..." said the mad man Luthor.

Soon enough – Helen, Jake, Lois, and Superman go to the museum only to find that they have walked into a trap.

"Wait! Let me check it out." Superman his x-ray vision to find nothing inside. "I don't see anyone."

"Same here." Helen seems to notice too. "Huh? Okay, how did I...?"

Helen's like Superman's for some reason, from her arm maybe? Even Jake's powers to not sense anything wrong either.

"All clear here too."

The exits are sealed and a mechanical Tyrannosaurus activates and attacks the duo.

"Hey, is that..." this surprises Helen. "Giant robot dinosaur?!" having her arm turn into stone to fight against the robot.

"Its a trap!" said Jake. "Superman!"

Superman tries to confront the robot monster, but finds that the Kryptonite was left in its mouth. Same with Helen to go down leaving Jake to have trouble using his magic powers alone to save their lives and Lois's. Luthor had them now.

"Four annoying people and one stone."

The dinosaur pummels Superman and Helen to try shielding him with her arm the best she could; until Superman informs Lois that some cups displayed in the museum are made of lead.

"Hey, I can see from the cups..." Helen thought about something. "Lead!"

"The cups...they're made of lead..."

With Superman saying that, it was up to Lois now for Jake to back her up. Almost couldn't make it to the cup from the robot to keep Lois away, Jake had to kick over the Kryptonite to Lois right away.

"Lois! Heads up!" he does it in time.

And with that 'thanks to Jake', Lois manages to get the Kryptonite into the cups.

"She shoots..." Lois throws the rock into the lead cup. "She scores!"

And this allows both Helen and Superman to both defeat the dinosaur. From Helen to climb on top to stab it in the chest to pierce a hold with her stone-like arm, allowing Superman to use an old bone from an old animal to stab through the rest of the robot to get destroyed. And the rest to pull its jaws, rip its head, and throw it down. Luthor has loss again to destroy his own controls.

"No!"

After their escape, Superman disposes of the Kryptonite by throwing it into outer space.

"And its out of here!" said Helen. "I hope we'll see the last of that thing."

"Well, we should be careful." Jake added. "Those things might show up again."

With one thing to take care of, they'll be ready for anything.

"I hope you're wrong about that, Jake."

"Hey!" Jake got mad.

For Superman to see that they were in full control of their powers to keep at it.

"Jake. Helen. You two are doing great, keep it up."

"Thanks for saving me, you three." said Lois.

"It was you who saved Helen and me. Jake helped out too." said Superman. "I don't know how I can ever thank you."

Well, Lois had one thing in mind since both her and Superman were getting to know one another than just having interviews a lot to aiding one another. I like Lois Lane, she's tough.

"Well, maybe another interview with you?"

With her asking that, Superman accepts the invite.

"Okay, but on one condition. You don't add Kryptonite in your article." he said.

Seems the be hitting off for those two for Jake to notice.

"I think Lois has a crush on Superman..."

For Helen to be surprise to have some love to be going around.

"I hope I find my true love someday too." she said. "I'm surprise for someone like Lois can get a guy like him."

For them to be praised for Clark/Superman to like Helen and Jake to train carefully from their powers to helping their friend out, and with cool nicknames was nice to get along with others too like Lois. Soon to find out more about their real parents comes next. Luthor, in the meantime, has commissioned further expeditions to find more Kryptonite on Earth. Yep, this was far from over to be Superman and 'probably' half of Helen's weakness to use against them by anyone besides Luthor himself.


	4. Feeding Time

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 4 – Feeding Time

From Helen and Jake telling Clark/Superman about their nicknames for their powers to make up and learning how to control them 'with Hamilton helping them out', Helen Star is affected by Kryptonite as well like their hero/friend. Why is that? And what was with her arm too? Hard to say for Helen to still test out her powers from outside of the Star Labs to give it a try to be fine. Firing off other element type of attacks while saying 'basics' a lot to help her feel at ease.

"(Okay, looks like I'm not turning into a monster. Or at least didn't absorb Clark's powers. Unless he asked me too.)" Helen was thinking about something. "(Hmm...I hope that the Professor will find out my blood test results on something soon enough, and yet...I feel like Mom had a lot to do with one of our fathers. Mine or Jake's? Why am I affected from Kryptonite like Clark?)"

Jake moves up closer to his older sister's face to know what she was thinking about to sense it out to answer back for Helen. Or takes a lucky guess on it out of nowhere.

"I bet you and Clark are the same Kryptonian."

"Ah!" Helen moves away. "Jake?! Don't do that to me!"

"What?" he was confused. "I'm just saying that since you have some type of power to feel weak from the Kryptonian rock, you could be somehow related to Clark."

Hard to tell if it was really true. Helen would've notice it or Clark himself to point that out.

"Huh? No! Jake, how can you say that? I would've known if it was really true or not. I mean, Mom would've told us...Or you than not me."

So much for taking lucky guesses, and for that – Jake understands how Helen was going through right now 'must be hard'.

"Sorry, I thought I try to help." he said. "Well, put your glove back on. I think Professor wants to see us now with Clark."

Oh, right. Almost forgot to mention that Hamilton made a cool black and pink type of workout of a strap of glove for Helen's left arm to look normal; when its removed will turn into a type of demon-like hand to be ready to fight and to absorb any elements it touches. Cool, huh? And from there, Helen was getting good at her powers, for her and Jason go back at the labs to see what Hamilton had in store for them and Clark as Superman for today.

"Got it. At least this glove comes in handy thanks to the Professor." she catches up with her little brother. "Wait up, Jake!"

With the two heading on back to the Star Labs, Superman worriedly looks at a large rock of Kryptonite, but is pleased to discover that his new Anti-Kryptonite suit is working perfectly.

"Feel anything?" Hamilton asks Superman.

Looks like he was just fine.

"Nothing." he said. "I feel fine."

"Well, would you look at that..." Jake was impressed.

Its creator, Professor Hamilton, explains its composition as he stores the Kryptonite in a wall safe, commenting that it should withstand whatever trouble Superman may get himself into. As Superman takes off the suit for storage, he quips that Professor Hamilton seems to think that he goes looking for trouble.

"Now, Helen, you try by absorbing your arm with the metal lead please."

With Hamilton saying that, Helen touches Superman's suit to give it a shot. And...the rock doesn't hurt her body one bit from the Kryptonite at all. It works!

"Way a go, Helen!"

"Wow..." she was amazed to throw the rock around with one hand to another. "This is cool, Superman. Thanks to Professor's suit for you and me to absorb it, I think we'll be safe from this rock now. And no, Professor, we won't cause trouble at all."

"I know." Hamilton laughs. "I also got some good news about your arm, Helen, it seems that a special blood of yours fuse with some alien saved your life from bleeding to death. I don't know why, but something within your DNA is awaken something that I can't even describe on what it truly is."

That's news to hear, it was good to make both Jake and Helen cheer with joy to say the least to not be life threatening.

"Its a start, Helen, but we'll find out more about your powers together." Superman said.

For this Man of Steel keeps his promises to his partners/friends of his.

"I guess you're right, Superman, thanks." she said to place the glove back on her arm to go back to normal. "Looks like we can use somethings to be useful in battle."

"And me with my wand too. Don't forget that!" and Jake waves his weapon around.

Good to know, so far, right...? Elsewhere, in Loading Bay 2, Rudy Jones clumsily operates a forklift to load barrels of an unknown substance onto his partner's truck. While Rudy works the forklift, a couple of security guards approach and ask what's going on. Rudy's partner, Martin Lebeau, pulls a gun on the guards and starts firing, despite Rudy's protests. The shots hit some barrels and starts a fire. Lebeau jumps into his truck and drives off, with Rudy jumping into the back with the barrels. Inside of the lab, Superman can hear the fire and goes to investigate as both Helen and Jake follow him down there to be ready for anything.

[Emergency!] said the alarm. [Fire at Loading Bay 2!]

"Fire!" shock both Jake and Helen. "Let's go, Superman!"

Superman flies out to notices the duo escaping but chooses to save the trapped security guards instead.

"Helen, lend me a hand."

For Helen to absorb water with her arm to spray the two guards to keep them from getting burned alive in the nick of time, Superman puts out the fire by breaking through the walls with waters pipes to spray out.

"What about the two men who got away?" ask Helen.

Jake makes a bubble to roll on down to follow them.

"I'll lead the way." he uses his spell to guide the two in a bit. "You two follow me when you're both done!"

And they do just that for Superman and Helen rescued the guards while Jake followed the car for his beam can make a ball to move really fast. As the two men drive to freedom, Lebeau, fed up with Rudy's bumbling, speeds over a bumpy, winding road, ignoring Rudy's pleas to slow down. When he strikes a rock on the road, the canisters fall over and spill their contents onto Rudy. Briefly distracted by the mutating Rudy's pleas for help, Lebeau nearly hits the arch of a bridge - as he swerves back onto the road, he sends Rudy falling off the truck and into a patch of reeds near the river.

"Later, you freak." said Lebeau.

As the guards and the fireman know about Ruby Jones to once work at Star Labs to be clumsy to now go to crime, it was hard to tell what was going on, and unknown about the chemicals can do harm to anyone to get their hands on it. Might be trouble to hurt someone like it was killing Ruby.

"I hope Jake's little light show can guide us to the location." said Helen to spot something. "(Purple goop...?)" she smells it to be really bad. "Ah! Sick! Superman! Get over here, I found something!"

Superman touches it since chemicals don't hurt him badly 'nor Helen too much'.

"Whatever it is that the two men have stolen, it could be dangerous." he said.

Helen believes in Superman to have her mouth covered up.

"You're telling me...! That stuff smells like rotten play'doh!"

Later that night, a rat curiously sniffs at Rudy's body. The moment it touches the fallen man, some of its energy is drained into Rudy's body, allowing him to snatch up the rat. Nearby, a policewoman drives down the road and nearly runs into Rudy. Using the rat to distract her, he seizes her and drains her energy into himself. Jake sees this to help the woman out by using a rope beam to type up the new bad guy.

"Hold it, meanie!" he said. "Leave the nice police woman alone and come with me quietly-!" Jake sees who his enemy was to fire a lot of magic at Ruby. "Huh...? Ah! Stop! Get away from me-!"

But Ruby touches Jake to make his weak and fall asleep next to the police woman, and takes his wand to have more power to steal. Not good! But at least those two are still breathing like the rat was. Weak and tired, but not life threatening...This new Ruby was still dangerous!

"Hey, kid, can I borrow your toy? Thanks. Your good little boy. Stay in school." Ruby laughs.

As he escapes in the policewoman's vehicle, Rudy notes that he was able to drain his victim's memories along with their energy. Jake manages to have some powers left to heal himself and more on the officer before passing out.

"Helen...Superman..."

As morning dawns, Helen follows the track to see Jake and the female cop both pass on the streets to take the woman to the hospital in time, as Jake comes to.

"Jake! Jake!" Helen worries.

"Ah, Helen, I can hear you..." he wakes up. "Hey! Where did that purple man go?!"

"What purple man?" Helen was lost. "Someone found you and a cop lying on the road and looking ill to call 911 in time."

Jimmy shows up to be taking photos since he, Helen, and Clark to arrive were working. For the other two were worried about Jake to be just fine, it was Jimmy who called.

"He's your brother?" surprised Jimmy. "I'm glad I did something right for him, huh Helen? Hi, I'm Jimmy Olsen. I know your sister from work. Are you going to be okay?"

With Jimmy shaking Jake's hand, he sees that Helen had someone the same age as her to really like a lot.

"I'm fine, yes...I'm Jimmy Star. Nice to meet you, Jimmy." he finds out that his wand was gone. "Ah! My wand! Where is it?"

"You lost it?!"

Not good for Helen and Jake to not find the wand to be anywhere on the streets.

"A wand?" Jimmy was lost.

"Its my little brother's weapon."

"Then the purple man took it!" said Jake. "I know he did."

For Clark to hear this, for Helen and Jake to stay quiet a little to know that something bad was happening.

"Jake was attacked for his wand to get stolen..." he said to himself quietly.

While Jimmy finishes taking some photo shots 'and a little of Helen Star', Commissioner Henderson explains on what happened to the female officer the most since Jake healed her and for him to recover quickly.

"What did happen?" Helen asks Henderson.

"She must have been delirious when our boys found her. She said something about being attacked by a purple monster."

Once Henderson said that, Jimmy just laughs to make up a joke.

"Was its name Barney?" he asked while laughing.

That was a big no there, even Jake wasn't dumb enough to know that Jimmy wasn't even close.

"It wasn't Barney the Dinosaur." answer Jake.

"You're here to make 'ha ha', kid, or take pictures?" said Henderson.

But nice try, Jimmy.

"I guess that's a 'no'..." he gets back to work. "You know, Helen, it was a close call that I saved your little brother in time, cool huh?"

for Helen had to help Jake find his wand by stopping the new Ruby who was still on the loose.

"Ah, yeah...Excuse us, Jimmy."

As Clark and Helen see the purple goop again to be dangerous 'as Henderson said', to learn that Ruby was with Lebeau to be most wanted in Metropolis around the Haber Bay area as his hide out. For Helen to use her arm to absorb a bit from the chemical 'and her nose to cover up', they had to lead them to something. And for Jimmy wasn't going to give up on Helen to have a crush on her, for Jake Star to catch on.

"I hope she'll notice me sooner..." he said to himself.

Later on, the newly minted Parasite sets out for revenge on Lebeau.

"Don't you recognize me, Marty? It's your old doormat, Rudy Jones."

Thanks to Jake's wand, Ruby as Parasite was twice as strong. He finds his old partner and starts draining his energy, only to be stopped by Superman 'as both Jake and Helen were holding on to him to fly to the area'.

"Ruby? Ruby Jones?" Superman tries talking to him. "Put that man down!"

Jake sees his wand in Parasite's hand.

"Hey! That purple guy's got my wand! He's powered up so much for me to sense stronger energy coursing through his body.

"And that bad smell from the chemicals were the cause of his transformation too!" said Helen. "We found our mysterious purple man! Ah, that smell!"

Parasite drops Lebeau to talk to Superman.

"Purple guy? Yeah, right." he said. "And the kid with the wand, how goes it? What do you three want?"

"What has happen to you?" ask Superman.

"I don't know myself..."

Superman tries to talk some sense into Ruby/Parasite the best he can do.

"Let me take you back to Star Labs to run some test. Just hand me the wand, slowly."

By faking cooperation, Parasite gets Superman close enough for him to grab and drain.

"Okay, but first..." Parasite starts to absorb Superman's powers next. "Lets shake on it!"

"Superman-!"

Jake stops his sister just in time to save Helen's life.

"Stop, Helen! If he touches you, then you'll feel weak like I did." he said. "Superman wouldn't want you or the other innocent people to do that either!"

Not good since Parasite has super powers just like Superman to use for crime.

"Oh, yeah! Did you all see that?"

Helen had to use some water to cool off Parasite to fire off long range type of attacks.

"See this, loser!" she fires away.

But Parasite dodges all the water blast to even over power Superman to fall into the waters.

"That's nothing...My turn!" Parasite's clapping of gust of powerful winds sends Jake and Helen flying to the walls. "I'm keep the wand, it gives a power boost and I like it."

Now possessing the bulk of the Man of Steel's powers, he easily defeats the weakened Superman and announces to Metropolis that he's the new power in the city.

"Give it back!" angered Jake.

"Its not a toy!" Helen had to aid her friend. "I'm coming, Superman."

Helen uses her arm of water to pull Superman out to get his powers back in no time.

"Then look alive, people, because there's a new super villain in town!"

Parasite proceeds to go on a crime spree, using Superman's powers to take whatever he wants without any true opposition. However, his powers soon begin to fade; elsewhere, the policewoman recovers from her drained state and Superman regains his strength and powers.

"That was fast she's getting better from the looks of it..." Jimmy said. "That means the Parasite's powers don't last for very long."

"That's good, but he still has my wand to make his feel invincible." Jake added.

For both Jake and Helen could tell from Clark to be feeling ill, he was feeling fine to have his powers again to go back as Superman.

"(Then that means...we might have a chance this time.) We'll get back the wand in no time, Jake, with Superman helping us out." she said. "And we'll be ready for this Parasite freak."

"And Superman will be fine, right?" Jimmy asked. "That is..." he was blushing in front of Helen. "If I'm right about it..."

"I sure hope so too, Jimmy." Clark said and then calls up Perry and tells him that his 'cold' is getting better.

Looks like all was good, for Jake elbows his sister a little to be smiling about something that Helen Star doesn't know about it yet.

"What?"

"Jimmy Olsen likes you..." he said smiling.

This makes Helen's face turn completely red to see that someone has a crush on her, that being Jimmy Olsen to look kind of cute.

"Ah! Jake-!" she pulls Jake out of the room to talk outside of the hospital hallways. "Shut up! So what he has a crush on me?! We got serious business to take care of, and besides...Jimmy and I just met since I started to work to keep us together!"

"So?" he questions Helen. "I'm ten years old, I like a girl who's my age at school to still be friends until I get older, and I'm fine. But you, Helen, you should find someone. Other guys think you're cute you know at the Daily Planet. You think Clark as Superman or his human self looks cute."

"Its a commented!"

Jake laughs to hug Helen. And don't worry, you guys, Clark as Superman has more of a thing for Lois. I promise. It just a little fan crush thing is all for Helen Star to think that way.

"You're hiding your feelings because you're scared on what you might be, but you're still human to me, Helen, relax. And I get it, Clark's cool to you, just not your type. Its a fan crush type. But still, Jimmy can't keep his eyes on you. Ask him out."

For Helen to look at Jimmy back in the other room to wave to her, it looks like she does need a boyfriend at the age of sixteen to reach adulthood soon.

"(As Jimmy Olsen out?)"

Anyways...Seems that Clark has to go back as Superman for him, Helen, and Jake to finish the job right away. However, before he can go out as Superman, Parasite attacks him, having gained his memories and knows his secret identity, retaking his powers. Now realizing that he can't keep the powers he takes, Parasite kidnaps Superman and keeps him chained up in an unrevealed location.

"Jake...Helen...Stay safe..." Superman said to worry about the other two.

A week later, everyone is still unaware of Superman's location and how to stop the super-powered Parasite. For Jake tries to find both him and his wand, and Helen keeps on missing her chance to go after Parasite to be one set ahead of her thanks to using Superman's powers to know when they're coming around.

"What are we going to do, Helen?!" Jake was panicking. "With Clark kidnapped by Parasite, he has the upper edge against us. And using my wand too, that's cheating!"

With the talking alone in a empty office at the Daily Planet, they have to think of something and fast.

"I don't know, Jake, I don't know...But Clark doesn't want use to give up. Or...Or at least not to go after Parasite alone until we come up with a battle plan. Somehow..." she said.

This was only making things a bit worse for them and for Jake to question his sister.

"And what if this somehow never comes?!"

Jimmy theorizes that Parasite is still using S.T.A.R. 'or Star' Labs, but no one believes him. For Helen and Jake to overhears this and seeing that name of the area from Clark's desk, that could be a big clue.

"A Star Labs...?" Helen talks to Jimmy. "Hey, Jimmy! You're saying that Parasite flies somewhere south, right? How can you tell?"

Jimmy shows Helen and Jake the photos he has taken of Parasite in the last seven days.

"Finally, someone who believe me. Look here." he points out. "Is the tallest building of Metropolis is always pointed north-east, they from where Parasite always flies away is always..."

"Somewhere South near the waters that's close to Star Labs, see?" Jake shows the two a map of it to connect to one another. "That's it! Jimmy's right, Helen! Look."

That he was...smart kid Jimmy can be besides taking photos.

"Yeah, yeah, I think we know of one that Parasite might use to hide Superman in...a room made of lead! Let's get going, Jake!"

Jimmy follows the two.

"I'm coming too." he said. "Please, Helen, let me-!" Jimmy drops a photo of Helen to keep with him to get back. "Sorry..."

Still, they might need Jimmy's help.

"In any case, stay close to us to save Superman and get back Jake's wand. Follow us." she said to lead the way.

As Helen leads, Jimmy and Jake follows her to have the little brother say this to the photographer boy.

"My sister really likes you, Jimmy, ask her out."

"You really think so?" Jimmy was happy to hear that.

"She gets all tough when she blushes." Jake answers back.

When the three go to investigate, Jimmy, Jake, and Helen all find Superman and they attempt to free him 'thanks to their team work'.

"Superman!" surprised Jimmy.

"There you are!" both Jake and Helen said together.

"Helen. Jake. Jimmy. Where are we?"

He doesn't know because of Parasite kept on weakening poor Clark/Superman.

"You don't know. You're in Star Labs basement." said Jimmy. "Or something..."

"No way, we're getting you out of here." Helen makes her arm into heat to melt the chains. "Hold still...Jimmy, the crowbar. Help me out."

Jimmy does so for Jake to help him out to pull the chains off together.

"We'll save you, Superman."

Soon enough, only for Jimmy to get attacked by a returning Parasite.

"Good evening, dinner." said Parasite.

For this villain to try draining Jimmy next, Helen jumps in to try burning Parasite while getting drained herself.

"Leave...Jimmy...alone..."

"Oh, yeah...Your powers are much better than this kid is." Parasite grabs hold of Helen's arm to keep on going. "More! Give me more!"

As Jake finishes freeing Superman, he makes his move to strike back.

"Hey, Parasite, we're putting you on a diet!"

Nice punch! This allowed Helen to kick the wand back to Jake to get recovered to use his full magic again.

"Jake!" she shouts.

"I got it! Thanks, Helen!" Jake said.

Fortunately, Jimmy weakens the chains enough to enable Superman to escape - in turn, the Man of Steel helps Jimmy escape and runs into a weapons testing room.

"Jimmy?" Helen checks on Jimmy.

He seems to feel weak, but he'll be fine.

"Hi, Helen...You look really cute."

This made Helen blush, but for now...it was time to get Jimmy and the other scientists out of danger by getting out of the building right away.

"He'll be fine, Helen. Both you and Jake stay close to me." said the Man of Steel. "Everyone, clear the area! Now!"

As Parasite looks for his prey, Superman emerges in his Anti-Kryptonite suit and Helen with her arm like it to absorb, which protects them both from Parasite's powers.

"Come on out, Helen and Clark. You two can't hide forever..."

"Hi!" Jake blinds Parasite's eyes.

Allowing both Superman to punch the villain and Helen to give Parasite a throw down with one arm to throw him around to fight back...And yet, this villain was fighting back.

"You two are wasting your time and the kid's. I'm still stronger!" he said.

"Maybe! But for how long?!" Superman questions Parasite.

Helen tries to fight with everything she has against Parasite to not stop.

"From your armor of your arm and Superman's powers, it won't last forever without your wand." said Helen. "Give it up."

Parasite is still stronger and nearly drains Superman again, but the alien hero tricks him into accidentally grabbing a piece of Kryptonite.

"Time to say good night-!"

Jake uses his wand to move Parasite's body straight into the lead safe that was broke open.

"Okay, good night!" he fights back.

Having realized that Parasite must inherit the weaknesses of his victims as well as their strengths, Superman watches calmly as he falls unconscious from the Kryptonite's radiation. This allowed Helen's arm of lead to punch Parasite in the face one more time to be done for and then binding him up with Jake's magic.

"Talk about your just dessert." Helen made a joke. "One gives you powers, to also weaken you like the other."

As Parasite is locked up, Hamilton reveals that the Kryptonite drained his mind as well as his powers.

"I take it that this Ruby person is gone to also forget about Superman, Helen, and my powers?" Jake asked.

"Something like it, yes." answered Hamilton. "We'll be fine as long as he's behind bars soon enough. We better not distract him anymore, let's go."

Good to know, as Parasite was arrested carefully afterwards for Jimmy to feel better taking photos of the villain, and Clark/Superman happy that Ruby/Parasite doesn't know who Superman really is anymore. Good to know...As the others leave the room, on the way out Clark and Jake give both Jimmy and Helen some alone time together.

"Hey, Helen, I think someone wants to talk to you." he said. "Go ahead. And know this, I like you just the way you are, and nothing else."

Nice for Clark to say that to Helen for her to smile as she walks with Jimmy to talk to him about a few things and a picture of her.

"Ah...So, Jimmy... (Say something, Helen! Come on!)" she clears her throat. "Anyways, thank you for saving us today and Superman's from Parasite."

"Oh! You're welcome. Not after you saved mine." he said. "And about that picture of you..."

"Don't worry about it. I just the first time a boy likes me, I'm the tough one to always look afraid to be friends from high school. But you know what, you're sweet to really care."

With that, this made Jimmy's day.

"Lucky me. Maybe we can go out sometimes." said Jimmy.

For Helen to wink at Jimmy, this was a start of their friend to slowly be dating together.

"I like that idea." she said back. "Its a date then."

Jake gives Jimmy a thumbs up to be happy for Jimmy to keep his sister happy, and Clark was happy too. For Jimmy to smile back, he catches up to Helen right away.

"A date? Really?" Jimmy runs after Helen.

"And you can keep that picture!"

For Helen to be laughing, she finds Jimmy to be not bad at all to begin with, cute! For them to get along to hanging out more, Jake to be happy with this whole thing, while Superman relaxes in the knowledge that Rudy Jones has been neutralized as a threat, and thus misses a cockroach crawling into Parasite's cell. As the insect approaches the cell's occupant, Parasite touches it and drains its energy. His eyes glow and his mouth slowly curls into a grin. Parasite can be scary when he has that kind of power, huh? You betcha!


	5. The Way of All Flesh

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 5 – The Way of All Flesh

It was night time as Helen and Jake were watching a thriller type of action movie together. A normal family fun time, for Jake didn't mention one thing about Helen Star to have some powers from her arm to be half of Superman's a little.

"Hey, Helen."

"What it is, Jake?"

"Can you fly?" he asked.

Helen was strong, skillful fighter, fast, and smart. But for flying...its hard to say.

"No." she answers back. "Though I can absorb wind to glide myself in the air to jumping really high. Maybe I should learn how to fly later."

"Maybe if you absorb the wings from a bird."

Jake made a joke there. As they were watching a half man and half robot go up against another bad one, of good version evil for Helen to say this to Jake next.

"Ah, Jake, why do you like watching these films?"

"Because its fun. But the hero isn't as the greatest one as Clark is if the main character was real." said Jake.

"Yeah, but these films in your age of ten can give you nightmares." Helen said back.

"Nah, snakes are scary. And you're afraid of being trapped in close spaces."

Now they were talking about their own fears.

"Shut it, Jake." Helen moves her hand to mess with Jake's hair.

"Ow!" he moves away. "Okay, I'll stop. But its okay to be afraid of something we fear the most. Its normal."

Good point there, I'm afraid of bugs myself. Anyways – out in the waters had a island of a prison where the really bad criminals go to for the rest of their lives. After his fight with Superman, John Corben is locked away in Stryker's Prison, but still leads a fairly luxurious life due to his refusal to reveal Luthor's involvement. Well, that seems a bit unfair for a criminal like Corben.

"Mr. Corben, I hope you don't mind me asking, but after all these months I just gotta know. How do you rate all this?" Ralph asks the man.

And all that Corben does is to leave the guard a tip with full cash to keep Ralph's mouth shut.

"Ralph, the trick is to never underestimate the value of a good friend, and always keep your mouth shut."

However, he is suffering from pains and eventually collapses. He is taken to Dr. Vale, who informs Corben that he is dying of a fatal disease (later identified as Orozco's Retrovirus), but there is a 'cure' for it. Sometime later, someone fires missiles onto the prison. Many of the prisoners attempt to escape, but Superman manages to stop them. As Helen stopped the other last missiles in time with her hand rock type of thing with one powerful punch to make sure it didn't hit anyone else.

"Thanks, Helen!" said Superman.

"Its nothing." she said from above. "Come on, Jake has a plan to get the two escaped prisoners!"

As the thugs try to use a boat to get away, Jake has his beam to lift the boat up in the air to grab the two in time.

"Behold, my latest magic trick to lift you two from my wand, by using one hand." he plays around to making sure they didn't get away. "Now you see it...and, now you don't. Thank you!"

Superman getting the other two back on the island, and dealing with a few more that were swimming away to use a net, everything was taken care of.

"Piece of cake." said Helen.

Superman blocks the hole with a bigger rock and takes off.

"Thanks again, you two." he said.

Jake bows down to act like he has done another magic trick in some type of show.

"Thank you, thank you." Helen flicks him on the head. "Hey! Helen!"

"We get it, we helped out Superman stop the bad guy yet again, okay? (That's my little brother, ladies and gentlemen.)"

Corben, however, had been given scuba gear and manages to evade capture that neither of the three didn't know about at all. Not good...He then goes to Luthor, who explains that the treatment he has in mind will not only cure Corben of his disease, but also make him stronger than Superman. Corben agrees on the basis that he has nothing to lose. A chunk of Kryptonite and a robotic body are brought into the room. As Clark and Helen got the news about Corben's escape to see that he has some type of disease from a far off country to happen out of nowhere, it wasn't just luck there as Lois said.

"This is weird..." Clark was lost.

"Wait, wait, Lois." she grabs the files from Lois's hand. "Let me see..." Helen reads it. "Hey, yeah. This type of stuff only happens when a bug bite happens from your skin to go through your entire bloodstream, or...you drink and/or eat it without tasting a thing. Jake and I learned about this in biology class a few years ago."

With Lois hearing about that part, Helen maybe on to something.

"As I said, Corben did a lot illegal things in other countries. But if that's the case, Helen, the man was as dumb than him causing his few months in prison to not last too long now."

"I don't know..." she looks at Clark to know that they have to find Corben soon. "(Jake would like to hear about this. How can we forget about Corben, its the first bad guy we stopped and met Clark as Superman for the first time. And for me to get cool powers and Jake's magic to get better at it, this whole mess to re-live the whole thing again.)"

Corben awakes now feeling better than ever. A few tests reveal that he has both super-strength and invulnerability. He loves having these new powers, but mentions that he cannot feel anything and has no desire for food or drink.

"I have a luncheon to attend, but I expect to hear the tragic news about him just before dessert."

And yet Corben hasn't eat or drink since he was cured. Oh, boy...he doesn't know what he just got himself into.

"Dessert. I haven't had anything to eat or drink since the operation. Haven't wanted anything."

Luthor assures him that he'll be okay and sends him after Superman.

"The only hunger you should have is for power, my friend." Luthor said. "The only thirst for revenge. Also, these two you might've seen who were with Superman. Recognize them?"

Showing a photo of Jake and Helen for Corben to deal with as well with Superman.

"I remember them. The little brat had some hocus pocus magic spells. And his older sister...something about her arm." Corben smirks. "Now that I have a better look at her, she's kind of cute."

"Good, good, just make it look like an accident against them, its Superman you should destroy the most."

Corben is still not convinced all is well, as he encounters an old woman selling roses, but does not know what she means as he lacks a sense of smell. In order to get Superman's attention, Corben jumps on a subway track, using his super strength to derail the train. Both Clark and Helen see this on TV back at the Daily Planet to already know it was.

"Corben?" surprised Clark.

"No way...He pick up a cart train and he's not hit by gun bullets..." Helen was worried. "What gives?!"

With Jake seeing this from his school, he makes a beam-like ball to roll his way to the area right away. As Clark goes as Superman to do the same to give Helen a lift as well. Superman shows up in short order and fights Corben to a standstill. As Jake shields the other cops from the bullets to be push back, and Helen to get everyone out of the train cart with a metal hand to claw and punch a hole to it. The two sees that Superman tries to stop the new and strong Corben.

"Helen? Corben's out!" said Jake. "Are you seeing that he's strong compare to Superman?"

"You don't have to tell me twice. He might need our help."

With Superman giving Corben a powerful punch to still be standing was new to the Man of Steel.

"How did you do it, Corben? A drug? Some kind of operation?" Superman questions Corben.

"Elective surgery. Jealous?"

"Not really." he walks up to the man. "You're going back to jail."

When he notices that Superman is still stronger than him, Corben reveals his Kryptonite heart. Superman instantly weakens and nearly gets killed for the other two arrive too late to do anything now.

"Superman!" both Jake and Helen were horrified.

"What's the matter, guy? You're looking a little green at the gills." Corben laughs to beat up Superman a lot. "I think you are jealous of me, because now I'm the real Man of Steel."

Not good! With Jake trying to fire off magical beams at Corben with no affect.

"Leave our friend alone-!" he notice something. "Helen, his chest shows that Kryptonite in it. Is like he's the bad robot like from the movie we were watching! Look!"

Helen notices too.

"You're right, Jake..." she uses her metal part from her arm to reach out against Corben to stay away from Superman. "Whatever's going on, this stops now, Corben!"

But he just grabs hold of Helen's special arm to feel something...somehow. Huh?

"Two of Superman's kids to go up against me, this will be fun. And Helen, wasn't it? Your powerful arm...it feels...very soft."

With one touch made Helen feel freaked out to try pulling away, but couldn't to feel weak from the Kryptonite to fall down.

"Ew! Let go of me...!" she starts to feel weak like Superman. "(Oh, no...Not now!)"

"Helen Star affected by Kryptonite like your super hero friend? Well, this changes everything."

"Helen!" Jake tries to fire off more beams at Corben.

Only for him to push Jake aside to the wall to feel weak to get back up.

"Naughty, naught." Corben beats Jake in seconds. "Little boys shouldn't interfere with adults' fun time, little boy, go take a nap."

Now both Superman and Helen were in trouble.

"Jake!" Superman was shock.

"Don't you hurt my brother...!" Helen was still too weak to fight back.

"But that was nothing compare what I'll be doing to you both."

Corben pushes Superman to the highway streets for saving Helen's life for this madman to finish the job. Lois drives up and tries to save Superman, but is captured by Corben, who forces her to kiss him. Helen sees how gross that part was.

"Lois! Get Superman out of there! Corben's not human anymore!" she said to carry Jake out of the area. "He's a monster! (In fact, someone turn this loser to a robot of some kind.)"

Corben suddenly realizes the impact of losing his sense of touch, as he can't even feel pleasure.

"I can't even feel a kiss..." shock Corben. "What did they do to me?"

Superman takes advantage of Corben's temporary distraction and hurls him off the bridge.

"Superman, what about Jake and Helen?" Lois asks Superman.

Seeing Helen can run fats to get powers back to move around faster to carry Jake away, they were playing it smart to stay out of danger until Superman could meet up again somewhere safe.

"They'll be fine." he said. "Don't worry, I told them on what they have to do if they could face the danger were to happen. I'll find them."

Lois sees that both Jake and Helen can do more in battle to be smart enough to not make any mistakes.

"Not bad for a teenage girl and a little boy."

Later, Lois and Clark visit Stryker's Island to investigate Dr. Vale. However, Dr. Vale no longer works at the prison. Lois and Clark are still allowed to investigate his office and Clark discovers a vial containing the retrovirus hidden within a sharps box. Lois manages to find a parking validation for LexCorp, linking Dr. Vale to Luthor. Back at LexLabs, Corben demands the promised adjustments of the return of his lost four senses, but the scientist says that is impossible. In insane rage, Corben rips off his artificial skin and takes on the name Metallo after the alloy he's made of and goes for revenge against Luthor.

"It's all fake. A FRAUD! There's the reality! The metal behind the man! It's all I am now! It's who I am..." he rips his flesh and then smashes mirror. "Metallo." Corben goes by Metallo now to do something first. "Wait...I can only feel and touch a lot more from, Helen Star's arm. Oh, yes. She'll do nicely."

Metallo does so to have no trouble finding Helen and Jake to cause more trouble to not face alone, look out!

"Ah, Helen..." Jake comes around to still feel weak to move around. "Its Corben!"

"Hello, kiddies! Wanna play?"

Helen Star absorb lead to protect herself from Kryptonite thanks to Jake giving her a piece in time.

"Jake, I got this!" she moves really fast to start punching and kicking Metallo a lot. "I won't let you hurt Jake or get to me this!"

"Not enough to save a life?" Metallo punches a wall part of an old building directly at Jake. "You better think quickly..."

Too late, Helen rushes to Jake's side to use her other element of arm of a strong rock to save his life.

"(He wanted me to switch!)" Helen tries to move away back to the lead to miss her chance to fall from the Kryptonite. "No!"

No Metallo had Helen to pass out to feel her arm to kissing it a little.

"Got ya." he loves it. "I don't know why, but I'm going to like feeling something from you, Helen. I might as well make you might from a teenager into a woman when I'm done." Metallo turns to Jake next. "And in case you start following me, little boy, so hang out here...literally! Good bye."

Metallo kicks Jake off the edge of the building to hold on to dear life to see Helen being taken away from Metallo to get to Luthor next. This was bad, for Jake tries to reach out for his wand to try to land safe on the grounds until he gets killed from falling...Superman arrives to saving him just in the nick of time for his magic to heal him afterwards.

"Superman!"

"Sorry I'm late, Jake, I got you." he said to not find Helen anywhere. "Where's your sister."

Jake was scared to be a new robot like Corben is now as Metallo to beg Clark/Superman for his help.

"Corben just took her away and...I felt anger a little from that man..." he was crying. "I think he said he was going after Luthor next. He took Helen away because of her arm can have him feel everything! Please stop Corben, Superman. Save Helen!"

Superman hugs Jake a little to do everything he can to save her as well and stop Corben/Metallo for good as he discover something big.

"I will, Jake, I'll save her. I think I found out that Corben having the strange illness that Helen told you about, it was no accident."

"You know...I did feel some pain from that man." Jake notice about it himself. "Tell me more."

As Luthor was having fun in his ship with a girl to like his style...Ew.

"It's so big, Mr. Luthor. I've never seen a yacht this size!"

Oh, brother...Metallo eventually finds Luthor on his private yacht and threatens to kill him. Luthor is relatively unconcerned and convinces him to leave him alive by reassuring him that his condition could be fixed, given time. He also reminds Metallo of his 'practically immortal' nature, but he states that it's actually driving him insane.

"Using a hostage like Helen?" Luthor questions Metallo.

"I had to, Luthor, she's the only one I can feel...something."

Stroking her hair while feeling weak from Metallo's Kryptonite, it was the only person he needed.

"You're an odd one, Corben, but I'll help you out." he said. "Just keep her away from me. This girl hates my guts more than I find her less annoying than Superman is to me."

Luthor drives his yacht to a lab to repair Metallo's skin. On the way, he tells Metallo he still needs him to kill Superman, who soon approaches the ship to confront Luthor with Jake was ready to fight.

"Helen?" Jake calls out to his sister. "Are you here? Helen?! Please be okay!"

Soon, Luthor appears for Helen to soon wake up.

"(Jake...Superman...)" she sees through the walls with her own x-ray vision.

Superman and Jake talk to Luthor.

"Where's Helen and Corben, Luthor?" Superman demands to know.

"Those two...?" he acts like he didn't see no one. "I don't know what you mean. And Jake, you're too young to be on a grown up ship like mine."

Jake fires a warning blast next to Luthor's face.

"That was a warning...I won't miss next time if you don't give me back my sister!" he was mad. "She's annoying, a hardcore show off sometimes, and a worry-wart to show her who's boss! For only I can do that, anyone else is going down twice as hard who tries to hurt her!"

"And its only a matter of time for the police to find out about Corben's help from your doing, Luthor, there's no use hiding anything from both Jake and me. We know about Dr. Vale. It's just a matter of time before the police find them."

Soon enough, Luthor moves away slowly to smirk at the two.

"Oh, really...? And what makes you think there's any of him left to find?" said Luthor to know what was about to happen next. "Okay, Corben, they're all yours!"

Metallo attacks Superman, and after a short battle, Superman is weakened. As he kept Jake by the shirt collar from going anywhere to do anything.

"Your air or your wand, little boy? What's it going to be?" Metallo holds Jake as his hostage. "A very wise decision. And for you, Superman, I'm ready for another rematch with you as you'll slowly die by my hands and Helen to be all mine."

Helen tries to get something to have some electric type of power from her arm to get some ability to fight back. During the fight, Superman talks some sense in to Metallo about what Luthor was planning to do with this man from the very beginning.

"We need to talk, Corben." the Man and Steel fights while speaking up. "Luthor's using you from the very beginning!"

However, he manages to reveal a vial to Metallo, telling him that Dr. Vale, who has been killed under Luthor's orders, was told to put the virus in his food. Jake gets saved as Helen arrives ot pull her brother out of danger with his wand back to shield Helen from the Kryptonite's rays just in time.

"You see, Corben?" Jake said. "Its proof that Luthor destroyed your body with the doctor's help to make you work for the likes of that bad man!"

"What?" shock Metallo.

"It figures..." Helen stands up for herself. "How else would you become a robot if someone tried to destroy you from the inside out? It was Luthor's doing!"

Though Luthor tries to convince him that Superman is lying, Metallo turns on him and tries to get him to drink the virus himself.

"You little brats..." Luthor tries to talk some sense into Metallo. "The Kryptonite's making Superman talk nonsense!"

Now Metallo believes in them to go up against Luthor as payback on what he has done to the man. Hey, I can't say I blame him a little, I still hate the man.

"I don't think so...! You stay put, Superman. I need to take care of something..." he jumps up to kill Luthor. "Starting with you!"

Superman then ignites canisters of gas as Helen does the same with her heat visions coming from her eyes too.

"Helen!"

"On three, Superman." she helps him out to aim and fire at the tanks. "One...Two...Three...!"

"Fire!" said Jake.

Which sends Metallo and Luthor into the ocean. Metallo can't float and sinks to the bottom of the sea. Well, Helen does that part to use some water power from her arm to make Metallo drown much deeper.

"This is for having me, sicko...Enjoy swimming with the sharks!"

Luthor believes he's won, until a shark swims after him and Superman saves him. As Jake makes a beam-like bubble for him and Helen to float on back to shore and for the younger brother to worry about his sister to hug.

"Helen! I was so worried about you...! That Corben, or rather Metallo is scary compare to the robot from the movie..."

"Hey, Jake, I get it. I'm fine. Quit your worrying." she said to make Jake feel better. "We did it after all. Its good. And even if Metallo comes back, we'll be ready for him next time."

For Jake to hope so too, they'll make sure that Superman won't get killed from that man's Kryptonite heart.

"Yeah, you're right." he said. "Also, that Luthor should swim with the sharks. Or better yet, soon to be going to prison one day."

That he will soon enough. Back on shore, Luthor gloats that Superman can't pin anything of this incident on him as the virus has been destroyed and Metallo is lost at sea with his Kryptonite heart still in effect should Superman try to find him.

"There's no proof that I'm responsible, Superman." he said. "Even if you or those two brats try to find out, its going to be Metallo's Kryptonite that could kill you and Helen."

"Oh, shut up, Luthor!" Helen yells at the man.

Superman claims that he's not the one Luthor should worry about and flies away.

"If you say so." said Superman. "But we're not the ones to be worried. Let's go, you two."

As Superman flies off for Jake and Helen walk back home, Luthor looks out to sea, pondering over his adversary's words. On their way back, Superman had this to say to both Jake and Helen.

"A close call today, huh Clark." Jake said to Clark/Superman.

"I know you two did well to fight back against Metallo, you two are 's what matters the most." he said. "Jake, you were very brave protecting Helen. And you, Helen..." Superman pats Helen on the head. "Its okay, you did your best and trying to face Corben alone. You're a strong fighter. And no matter what happens next, I will help you find our more about your powers. And for you two to learn more about who your parents were."

Good to know to get to that part in no time.

"Yeah, I guess so, Clark. Why not?" Helen tries to stay strong. "Thanks for rescuing me today."

Jake points out to his sister on one thing to add...

"Helen..."

"Oh, and you too, Jake. Thank you both." she said to fixing it.

Jake smiles.

"That's more like it." said Jake. "And I'm not rubbing it in either."

For Clark/Superman to be smiling, he was happy to have Helen and Jake to back them up. And soon enough, to help them learn more about their mother to have two different fathers for the answers to come later; and let's not forget about Helen Star's powers like his for some strange reason. No kidding...As for Metallo, we might be seeing him again later on. Indeed, Metallo is still functional and is walking over the ocean bed with his Kryptonite heart glowing in the dark. Man, this guy's a like a scarier Terminator look...doesn't he? A little? Maybe...


	6. Stolen Memories

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 6 – Stolen Memories

A lone truck drives down a winding road out in the middle of the desert. It arrives at communications site where many members of LexCorp are busy getting their apparatus set up. Amongst the employees are Lois and Jimmy, who only know that Luthor is meeting with someone important. With Helen and Jake sneaking around the area to get the two to meet up with them.

"Jimmy. Lois. Over here." Jake quietly calls out to them.

Clever disguises by the way...

"So far, so good. There must be something big going around this area."

"The question is, what kind?" Helen questions herself. "Superman told Jake and me to have a look around while he'll see this...thing for himself."

"Then Luthor wants something to do with it." Lois said to answer another question for everyone else to look at her. "Its because Luthor sees something to getting it, by any means."

Makes perfect sense there, even for Jimmy to be seeing Helen again besides working to have their relationship slowly growing.

"I fee like I'm in a sci-fi type of alien movie." Jimmy tries to play it cool. "So, Helen...you think this type of alien could be friendly? Accept for Superman's fine to me."

"I hope you're right about that, Jimmy, people are themselves who do good more than other life form."

"Even E.T.?" ask Jake.

Close, but this alien was different from the rest for the people at LexCorp to learn all about it right away.

"Ah, no Jake...I think this one could be way different than E.T." she said. "But nice try for once."

"Thanks..." Jake got a bit upset. "Hey! What does that mean?"

Soon a helicopter comes down for the other four to see Luthor arriving.

"Alright, people, get ready for another story because here 'he' comes now."

"Luthor." both Jake and Helen said to seeing the man again.

While the reporters ponder over who it is that Luthor is meeting, he arrives, and a few seconds later a spaceship appears in the sky. Luthor approaches and is greeted by a hologram of the robot form of Brainiac. Not him again! Anyways, Jimmy gets some photo shots on his camera right away.

"Jimmy, the camera."

Lois reminds her friend.

"Oh, right!" he gets to it.

"Jimmy, stay close to us." Helen worries about it.

Ah, how sweet...

"I won't be going anywhere after this, Helen, but thanks for worrying about me."

Those two are meant for each other. So Brainiac has arrive to Earth now, huh? I got a very bad feeling about this one. As a show of good faith, Luthor gives Brainiac a disk containing basic information about Earth and is allowed onto the ship.

"Helen..." Jake had to say something to his sister. "I would love to see other life-form and all, but this one...I really feel something dangerous for this so call alien."

Helen was also getting a strange glow from her arm to tell her about something as a sign of warning.

"(My arm...What's it doing?)" Helen was lost to see where Jake was getting at. "You know, Jake, I think you're on to something about this robot type of alien. Wait until Superman sees this. (I just hope it won't attack us first.)"

Meanwhile, Superman returns from an experimental flight of his space ship which was newly modified for space travel and is asked to attend a meeting between Luthor and the Pentagon. As for the space thing, both Jake and Helen to be helping their friend out from the computer on Earth when needed for emergencies only, good idea though.

"So, Mr. Luthor, how long did you intend to keep your rendezvous a secret? In case you haven't heard, there's a thing known as "national security."

They got Luthor on that part.

"There's also a thing known as 'free enterprise'." he said back. "It was LexCorp that scanned the heavens, it was LexCorp that made contact and it will be LexCorp that reaps the benefits." Luthor then had to ask this next question to both Jake and Helen. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're not just kids, Luthor!" Jake spoke up. "Anything that Superman does, both Helen and I will help him out."

"And we know of the situation at hand too." and then Helen. "Whatever this alien is, we need to know about it right away."

"Thank you!" one solider spoke up.

Too bad, so sad – huh Luthor? Ha! Soon enough, Luthor is unconcerned about the security implications of his rendezvous, and informs the military that they can't meet up with Brainiac, who is, however, willing and eager to meet with Superman. But that's not all, so was Helen Star to be invited as well.

"Not just you, Superman, but to Helen as well."

"Wait! Me?!" she was lost. "I can understands Superman, but why me? I'm only human."

Jake thought about something 'since they had to do it anyways'.

"Hold up! Helen, I think Luthor might be on to something from Brainiac. He might know who our Mom and our two Dads are. We have to know since he knows about everything. Think about it!" said Jake. "I'll come with you two so I can learn about this. (And hopefully Brainiac's not as dangerous to have that feeling going through my mind.)"

If so, Superman has to keep his eyes on them at all times.

"In any case, you two will do as I say."

"Right!" the two siblings said together.

Superman flies out to the desert and enters into Brainiac's ship as Jake and Helen follow their friend inside of the ship as well.

"Helen. Jake. I'll go on ahead and you two follow me."

Things seem to be peaceful at first, and Superman even finds words written in the Kryptonian language. Before Superman can explore the ship further, a troop of robots appears and attacks. Both Jake and Helen use their powers to help him out – from magical beam waves from Jake's wand; and Helen's other robotic arm to fight back when she absorb one of them. As they and Superman manage to beat them, and Brainiac shows himself and apologizes for the attack, claiming it was his way of gauging Superman's powers.

"Let Superman go-!"

"Wait, Helen!" Jake stops his sister in time. "Look! I don't think he didn't want to fight, just to test Superman out with his robots."

Brainiac should've said so in the first place.

"This was a test?" Helen hated the idea. "Give me a break!"

"Superman, I take it?" he said to the Man of Steel to see two more people. "A little boy with strange and magical powers. And you, his sister with the arm like a Kryptonian, but still human for some reason."

Now that was new to hear, Helen's special arm was Kryptonian?

"Part Kryptonian?" surprise both Jake and Superman.

"Me? My other arm is part Kryptonian?" she didn't know about it. "I guess...that's...kind of cool."

"Looks like there's a lot to learn about you, human girl." he turns to Superman next. "I apologize for any discomfort, but it was important that I accurately gauged your powers. And the others."

Still, he should've told them in the first place.

"Why? Morbid curiosity?" Superman asks Brainiac.

"Curiosity, yes. Morbid, hardly. You see, we have more in common than you could possibly know, Kal-El. And you..." Brainiac scans Helen to learn more about her. "Human with a gift, Helen Star."

"And I'm Jake Star, her little brother." he said.

Now Superman really needs to know more about Brainiac.

"How do you know my name? Have you been to Krypton? And Helen with that arm of hers?" he asks again.

Once Superman did, Brainiac answers back.

"I am Krypton."

"You are?!" shock Helen. "You helped out Superman's home planet? (But what does my arm have to do with the half powers from a Kryptonian?)"

Brainiac goes on to explain that he too is from Krypton and claims that Superman's father Jor-El saved him from Krypton's explosion as well. Since Krypton's destruction, Brainiac had explored the universe and collected the knowledge of countless worlds, storing the information in glowing orbs.

"From every planet I've been in, I've learn so much to keep within these orbs."

"And Krypton?" Superman asks again.

Brainiac allowed Superman, Helen, and Jake to see what once the planet Krypton looked like.

"Good ahead. Touch your fate." Superman is allowed to touch the orb containing Krypton's information and Brainiac invites him, Helen, and Jake. to join in his quest across the universe. "There's a lot to learn, explore, and learn a lot more about you two. Kal-El and Helen. And you, Little Jake, are more than welcome. Your human brain has the smarts to know more, lots more from your young knowledge to be quite useful for me."

"Really?" Jake was surprise to hear another alien say that to him.

With Brainiac's ship was big to have lots of data he was still gathering.

"And I ask you three to join me. Little Jake to learn a lot by my side, Helen to learn who her parents were to have such wonder powers, and Kal-El to discover more planets to study upon them. One by one."

"But Earth's my home now." said Superman.

Were they really going to be doing all of this?

"Just think about it, and for each other you to learn more and Krypton, I will do just that in return." said the alien. "Your father would've wanted you to continue with his line of work."

Helen learns more about Clark/Superman's parents' names from long ago, since surprisingly...she could read Kryptonian language.

"Jor-El and Lara. (Those were the father and mother of Clark's.)" she then says this to Brainiac next. "Hey you and get answers we need in return, huh? We'll sleep it off...I guess."

And they do just that, for now that is...Later, Superman considers Brainiac's offer and decides to sleep on it. Same with Jake and Helen to be a bit worried about this whole mess, even for Helen's arm to be glowing a lot to get a terrible feeling from it.

"Ah, Helen?"

With Jake checking on his sister, she tries to sleep it off.

"Don't mind me, Jake, just get some sleep. We got a lot to think about." she said. "Good night."

As Clark sleeps, more memories from the orb appear to him in the form of a dream. He sees Brainiac's betrayal of Jor-El and his abandonment of Krypton. He wakes up with newfound distrust of the computer. Same with Helen to be seeing those images too 'from another gift she has from her half Kryptonian of her arm' a lot more to it as she sees her mother was a astronaut to see a male Kryptonian to fall in love, to have a child like Helen to die after that; and then from another human to have Jake afterwards. So, now they know the real truth. At least that's what Clark was getting from that dream, same with Helen Star.

"Brainiac?" he was shock.

Even for Helen to wake up from the bad dream.

"(Ah, man...This Brainiac, to go that far to have Krypton destroy and my Mom to fall for one ill man who was really Kryptonian. Did that really happen?)"

That has to be the real reason why Helen Star had this type of power, she tells Clark everything the next morning on the phone, Brainiac was up to no good. Out at LexCorp, Luthor has his men set up an apparatus to trade information with Brainiac. Superman shows up and warns Luthor not to trust Brainiac, but Luthor is unconcerned, as he has set up several missile launchers to destroy Brainiac's ship if he gets out of line.

"It was several hours after I touched the orb that I saw the images. It's too soon to trust him completely." said Superman. "And Helen, Brainiac confirm with her arm that she might be half Kryptonian from her father's side."

Even if Luthor wanted to know about Helen, he wasn't scared from Brainiac's strange behavior at all.

"I never trust anyone completely, or Helen Star. Since Brainiac arrived I've had him targeted from land base platforms with a payload of six and a half megatons. Enough firepower to incinerate Metropolis county."

Well, I give Luthor credit that he's not an idiot.

"Like the old saying goes: 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' Is that it?"

"Precisely." Luthor said back. "Although in your case, I'll make an exception. And for the children...that thing won't get to them, I will do that if I have to, but not murder."

Realizing that he won't get anywhere with Luthor, Superman goes to see Brainiac. Before Superman takes off, Helen and Jake await for their friend from outside of the building.

"Helen, this is a bad idea."

"Jake, please. I'll be fine. Go help out Lois and Jimmy. Keep them safe." she said.

"Ah, okay..." he takes off to whisper this to Clark/Superman. "Protect her for me, Clark."

Jake leaves to get the two 'for more stories to get and pictures to be taken', Superman thinks that having Helen tag along again could be a very bad idea to do.

"Helen, maybe I should go-!"

She stops Superman from saying anything about it.

"Please don't." she said. "Clark, I have to know more about my Mom and my Dad from long ago. I know they're no long er with Jake or me, but still...this arm could lead me to it all. Brainiac knows something from me than I did for myself. Please..."

I guess he can't say no to this girl. While Superman flies while carrying Helen inside of Brainiac's ship, Superman then touches more of the orbs as the transaction begins. While the alien downloads his data to Luthor's satellite thing.

"Pardon me, for just a minute."

While Brainiac dos that, this was Superman and Helen's chance.

"Do it." she said. "Hurry before Brainiac's done."

From each orb they touched, the two discovered that Brainiac destroys every planet that he visits. When confronted, Brainiac is unsympathetic, claiming that only the knowledge of the planets was important, and that it becomes more valuable when fewer beings have it. One other orb was special for Helen's arm to point out and to feel for her to see. And with one touch – she knows of one Kryptonian escaped on Earth for Lisa Star a human woman saved the man, fell in love, felt ill, had Helen to have some Kryptonian a little within her to awaken slowly, soon to lose a father, and then her mother leaves her at the orphanage and Jake too after fleeing from her mysterious lover. Helen Star knows all about it, so far. The truth.

"Helen?" Superman helps his friend out to see it too. "Your Mother and...that man was your father, a Kryptonian. Oh, no..."

He was sad to know how Helen was feeling right now like he was to lose his home planet as well.

"My Mom...left Jake and me...with her other lover and my Dad was...a Kryptonian like Superman..." she was shock in fear, anger, and sadness. "No...!" Helen's arm glow brighter to have a powerful shock wave course throughout Brainiac's ship. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jake feels it to know what he sense out for him, Lois, and Jimmy watched from his beam bubble in the air.

"(Helen!)"

Seeing what Brainiac has done, and what he was about to do next, Superman felt Helen's pain to have a panic attack for him to see that Brainiac was a enemy to them.

"(It makes sense now. Helen's half human and Kryptonian.) Brainiac!" he was mad now.

Seems that Brainiac knew that the two will find out the truth somehow, for his next move was to gather data on Earth to blow them up, and escape after that. No!

"I knew Helen would learn the truth. After taking her father, Tel-El after passing on from Earth, there was a lot to learn about his special daughter and her gift."

"You destroyed those planets, didn't you?" Superman questions the robot alien. "And every living soul on them!"

"Only their knowledge was important." said Brainiac. "It was what I was programmed to collect and protect."

Yeah, but it wasn't his right to kill everyone and their home planet just to learn a lot about them and it. Its so wrong!

"But why kill?" Superman question Brainiac again.

"Just like with Helen's case with her human mother and her alien father, learn to expose also. The fewer beings who have the knowledge, the more precious it becomes."

Now Brainiac's going way too far! From Helen to be scared to do anything, Superman was really mad to deal with threat to be stopped and fast.

"You're insane!" Superman attacks Brainiac, but is restrained.

Meanwhile, Luthor discovers that Brainiac has betrayed him. The upload is no longer in his control and even the missiles have been disabled. Luthor mentions that with his computer systems, Brainiac can shut down every defense computer on the planet and thereby destroy it with relative ease. This allow Jake to take Lois and Jimmy a ride in the ship to aid both Helen and Superman right away.

"Hey, you two! Hang on!" he floats through the metal walls. "We're going in!"

Fortunately, Superman manages to break free of his bonds and manages to overcome Brainiac's defenses. He cuts off Brainiac's control of the upload and Luthor fires his missiles. As Jake, Lois, and Jimmy see the ship once they got inside of it to see what Brainiac was like.

"This is very strange..." Lois sees the fight to be going on. "Superman!"

They couldn't do anything now, but for Jake to use his other magic spells to stop from the metal parts from the ship that was falling apart and falling down on them.

"He'll be fine, stay with me!" Jake then sees Helen in a corner to know that look from anywhere. "(Not again..!) Helen! Helen!"

Trying to go up closer to his older sister, she was too scared, shock, and sad to move anywhere to be shaking all over.

"Don't touch me! Stay back...! Jake, you felt that too, didn't you? Superman did too. I'm half human and Kryptonian...I don't know what to do! Mom left us for someone to abandon you and me! My father was the other Kryptonian when he was on Earth and died from an illness."

"So that's why..." shock Lois. "Listen, Helen, we can't stay here for long! Let's get out of here!"

"I said leave me alone!"

Nothing that Helen said won't fix anything, Jake was scared to have Jimmy walk up to the girl he has a crush on come back to reality. She's stronger than getting scared.

"Helen, that's not true. Your mother loved you both. And your father...He loved you a lot more when he had you. He would've love your brother." he kept on going. "I got this, Jake." Jimmy places his arms on Helen's shoulders. "Its okay, I'm here for you. Don't think about the past, keep your eyes on me." Jimmy said. "Now breath in a out, slowly..."

For Jimmy to say these things to Helen, she started to calm down now to be herself again.

"Jimmy...? (Ah, I almost loss it again...)" she sees what was happen with Superman to be fighting. "Superman!"

For Jimmy to be smiling, he has done it to have Lois happy to see Helen back again and the same with Jake.

"Way a go, Jimmy! (Wow, he really does love my sister.)"

However, Brainiac still manages to weaken Superman and destroys the missiles heading for his ship. Can both Jake and Helen do anything in time to save hteir friend and stop Brainiac for good?

"You are your father's son, Kal-El." said the robot alien. "Headstrong, foolish, easily defeated and ultimately forgotten. Like you will be next to die and Helen shall join you from your planet to all be gone, once I cut her arm to study more about it when I'm done."

In one last effort, Superman manages to damage Brainiac, cutting off his defenses and allowing the missiles to strike his ship.

"I won't let you destroy this planet or ruined Helen's arm after what you've cause her father...!" Superman fights back. "I won't allow it ever again!"

Brainiac requests that Superman leave him behind and save the orbs instead.

"The orbs...!"

Jake uses his beam blast to pin Brainiac down for Helen to use her mechanical arm to reach out and strike back for one final hit.

"Brainiac...!" she fires away. "Stay off our planet, for good! (This is for you, Dad.)"

Superman manages to get a single orb before the ship is completely destroyed. At least he's sees Helen was back to her normal self again.

"(Welcome back, Helen.)"

As for Jake to make another bubble to get her, Helen, Lois, and Jimmy out of the ship just in time; with Brainiac's ship and himself gone, the threat was over for everyone's lives and their home planet was saved. Good!

"It'll take years to rebuild these systems." said one of Luthor's programmers.

Luthor is both relieved and angry about what has just transpired and refuses to hear about some 'alien code' that is left on his computers.

"You have two weeks."

Whatever, dude. As the four land safely to for Superman has done it once again, Lois got her story.

"I got my story." she said to herself. "Yes."

Even for Helen to learn a lot about herself...so far to keep on going 'even if it was painful'.

"You going to be okay, Helen?" Jimmy checks on her. "It must've been painful what you learn about your past, huh? I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked. "Look, I know. I should've guess I was half...Kryptonian. Me. And yet, I have a feeling that my Mom left Jake and me with a good reason to try coming back to us if she could. So, I'll be just fine. This won't make me stop searching."

Jimmy was happy to hear that so far.

"Well, if you're fighting back after recovering...That's a good sign."

"It is." said Helen to see that Jimmy helped her out. "Thanks for talking me through by the way, Jimmy, you're more sweet than a busy photographer."

Touching Jimmy's face for him to be blushing, as Helen gave him a comment to say.

"Really?! Wow...That's nice of you to say."

"I know. Let's keep working hard then." she said. "I'm also working for the Daily Planet to keep my brother with me."

Jimmy sees that to learn so much, for Jake to smile to see them as a couple now.

"Smooth move, Jimmy, keep at it." he said. "My sister's in love-!"

Helen pulls Jake out of their moment time together 'even if he was teasing for fun'.

"Stay out of this, Jake...!"

"What did I do?" he was only playing.

Looks like Helen was going to be alright, as Jake will make sure of that too. They both want to find out more answers about their mother, and learn more about Helen's father, and maybe Jake's later. Up in the Arctic Ocean, Superman places the memory orb in a holding spot in the middle of a hollow iceberg.

"This should be safer here." he said to talk to a polar bear. "Keep your eye on it for me, I'll be back. I think this place might have some possibilities. (And anything to help Helen and Jake have their answers, I won't stop until we find them. Helen's a great person with a special gift from that Kryptonian arm of hers, I will make sure to protect my kind. Well, half of my kind like her.)"

He leaves, but claims he'll be back, as the place has 'possibilities'. From there, I think Superman finds a new hideout to keep his other remains from Krypton to save it at all times, nice place even for Helen and Jake to see that from their own computer to use when they needed to aid Clark/Superman in space.

"A computer style for the Professor to lend to us, I like it." Helen smiles. "Jake, make sure we use this for space things and researching only. And no playing games on it!"

Jake did try to with the PS 1 disc.

"I thought I give it a shot. And I will, Helen, I'm glad you're not having anymore panic attacks. That was scary..."

"Sorry about that." she pats her little brother's head. "Anyways, I'm going out. We'll do something when I get back. Don't wait up. And tomorrow, we'll check out the area that Clark was in."

For Helen to go out on like that, but where to...? Jake wanted to know about it.

"Huh? Where are you going?" he asked.

Helen just smiles to wink at Jake and says this to leave her apartment for a while.

"Where else? With Jimmy of course."

Yep, I think Helen was slowly starting to fall for Jimmy Olsen little by little. For Jake to hear, and Superman from the monitor, looks like 'for the time being' that Helen Star would have to wait a little while longer. But this search has only begun to learn more about hers and Jake's past sooner or later. A lot more.


	7. The Main Man

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 7 – The Main Man

Jake and Helen try to look up records about Lisa Star, their mother who went to space, fell in love with a male Kryptonian, had Helen, left her, and Jake with another man, and haven't seen her since. Hard to look around and for Helen to get use to her half Kryptonian arm to have better control and was feeling a better so far; both of their search has gotten them nowhere. But maybe Professor Hamilton might know about her.

"Say, Professor, do you know anything about our mother Lisa Star?"

With Helen asking Hamilton that question, he never met face to face in person. However, he learned so much about that woman.

"Sorry. I haven't, but I know who she was." he answers. "Does that help?"

It was better than nothing for the two wanting to hear more about it.

"Its a start, right Helen?" Jake checks on his sister. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Huh?" Helen looks at her arm to still feel and act like her regular self. "I'm fine, Jake. Really. We just need to search harder."

"That's right, you two can find the answers soon enough. Anyways, about your mother..." Hamilton explains. "Lisa was a very smart woman who wanted to learn more of science and space, she was one of the smartest people in the group to go into space. For her dreams to finally come true. Rumor has it that she saved a man who looked human but was in fact an alien; and from the looks from Helen's arm tells that it was the last Kryptonian for them to have you afterwards to fall in love. And then ended so soon to that person, he died from Kryptonite poisoning to at least see his half human and Kryptonian daughter. The arm would make perfect sense. Now as for Lisa letting her only daughter go and then Jake at an orphanage to leave with another man...I'm afraid I don't know much after that. Please forgive me."

Sad to learn a little so far, but still...it was very useful.

"Don't be, Professor. Thank you. Its a start. Jake, Superman, and I can handle the rest." this made Helen feel a bit better. "(And this time we'll find out more about our mother and our fathers next.)"

Other than that, both Jake and Helen watch with Hamilton and the other people from Star Labs test something out for Superman in the desert area.

"Then let's take of break." Jake grabs hold of Helen's arm. "Come on, I want to see Superman's brand new rocket ship!"

"Oh, right." Helen remembers.

Superman gives his rocket a test run and proves that it's greater than any other ship on Earth. He finally comes to a stop and congratulates Professor Hamilton for his work on converting the rocket for manned space travel. Hamilton thanks Superman for the opportunity and wonders about other civilizations, in awe of how many of them could be even more advanced and civilized than Earth's...

"Who knows." said Superman. "If there's other life out there like us,we would be interesting to see."

Even Jake and Helen agree with their super hero friend.

"Anything's better than some aliens who want to hurt us."

"Or a giant monster to fall out of the sky. In fact, I would hate to see some living being who could be both reckless and stupid to come to our world."

Helen might've spoken too soon. Elsewhere in juxtaposition, Lobo causes a ruckus in an alien bar and captures Sqweek, a rat-like alien that apparently stole money from the alien Emperor Spooj.

"I'm giving you geeks ten seconds before I frag everything in sight! One..." Lobo shows his gun. "TEN!" Before Lobo can take his bounty, Squeek's older brother Gnaww shows up and insists that he will get the bounty on Sqweek. Lobo manages to beat Gnaww and his gang and takes off as he was tasting the flowing liquid. "Old weasel spit." As he flies through space, a creature has Lobo brought onto his ship. "Holy fragarolli! F-feels like I'm being torn apart!" he said in pain. "Cool." The creature introduces itself as the Preserver, and explains itself as a being who collects and preserves the last member of species across the universe. "Oh, yeah. Somebody's definitely tired of breathing. Show yourself, you slimy geekwad!"

And this creature does who's known as the Preserver.

"I am the Preserver." he said.

Freaky looking...

"And I'm the night manager at the Hotel de Frag. Lookie there; it's checkout time." Lobo tries to attack Preserver only to get electrocuted. He wants Superman, the last Kryptonian, for his zoo and he believes only Lobo can capture him. At first Lobo refuses, but he agrees when he sees his payment. "It's always sweeter collecting a reward knowing that you beat some other geek out of it." Lobo goes to Earth, and enters the Metropolis Police Department. "Hey, how's it goin', chief? Maybe you can help me, I'm new in town and I'm looking to find this geek here."

"Superman?" he looks at the holographic image. "We don't keep tabs on him. He only shows up if there's trouble."

Asking the on duty officer if they have seen Superman, the officer tells that they rarely do and only if in trouble; Lobo delightfully takes it as the opportunity to make some.

"I can do trouble." Lobo grins.

As Helen was working back at the Daily Planet to lift and putting thing away, as she hears Clark saying something to Lois.

"I'm confused, Kent. See, I've lived in Metropolis most of my life and I can't figure out how some yokel from Smallville is suddenly getting every hot story in town."

Once Lois asked, Clark says this to her out of the blue to be the truth.

"Well, Lois, the truth is I'm actually Superman in disguise and I only pretend to be a journalist in order to hear about disasters as they happen, and then squeeze you out of the byline." he said.

This makes Helen to fall down to save the stuff in time, and from Lois's reaction...she thinks that Clark was joking. Really...?

"You're a sick man, Kent." she walks away after that.

"You asked." Clark sees Helen cleaning herself up. "Careful there, Helen."

She walks up to whisper to her friend.

"What the heck were you telling her, Clark?" she said. "You just told her your secret to not be dumb enough to notice."

"What? She thinks I was joking. See?" Clark shows Helen that everything was fine. "She doesn't believe me to be Superman...She wouldn't if she tried to."

Helen should've known to drop the subject, for Clark to see Helen Star just being herself again was good enough to make any of their days go by quickly.

"(Man, Clark, you're smarter than you look.)" she said. "Okay, you made your point. But still, you should know about keeping some of the things a secret from others."

Soon enough, the two x-ray visions and good hearing notice of Lobo's chaos to be going on down town of Metropolis to rush there right away. For Lois goes down there to get her scoop 'before Clark does to her point of view'; allowing Clark to go as Superman to take off for Helen to use a long rope type of element on her arm to swing from one building to another, as Jake gets off of his school bus to run to the area as well with his run ready. And saving the many lives in time to getting off the bus now.

"Bus stop! Thanks for the lift."

Lots of shooting to be going around inside of the building for Lobo to be dumb to fire away.

"Ah, this is gettin' lame. I thought he'd be here by now. WHOA! MOSQUITO!" Lobo fires again. Having sieged the police station, utterly destroying it, and all before his boredom gets to creating a nuclear bomb to detonate, Superman shows up to stop him and Lobo attacks him. "The name's Lobo. That's L as in 'lacerate', O as in 'obliterate', B as in 'disembowel', and O as in, uh...ah, I guess I can use 'obliterate' twice, huh, what do you think?"

What kind of introduction was that? Man, Lobo's really an idiot.

"I think you're a certifiable madman." Superman grabs Lobo by the collar from his shirt and then throwing him.

But Lobo was unharmed to want more to fight against his captive.

"Thanks."

Superman fights back but Lobo proves to be just as strong as his adversary. The police attack with gas and Lobo shows that he has a weakness to it. Jake and Helen arrive to aid their friend to see what was going on.

"Jake!" Helen sees her brother. "There's another alien."

Jake senses Lobo to feel weak.

"I see, this alien might be weak to gas."

Superman gets the officers to step aside.

"Stay back."

"But what is that thing?" one of them asks.

"I don't know yet." answer Superman to have a better look at Lobo.

He soon recovers quickly, however, and attacks again.

"And he's more of an idiot too." Helen also added.

The two continue to do battle and Lobo calls in his bike.

"Hey!" Lobo tries to cut Superman loose. "No backseat drivers!"

As Jake makes a bubble beam to follow the bike and Helen to back Superman up to stop Lobo's craziness right away. This doesn't provide too much trouble until Lobo fires a missile. Jake's other beam attack nor Helen's rope grabbing couldn't stop the missile in time.

"Superman! The train! Save the people!" Jake calls out to his friend.

While it misses Superman it heads straight for a train. Superman intercepts the missile and takes the blow for both Jake and Helen to rush to his friend.

"Superman, stay with us!" Helen helps him out.

Lobo sees what Superman does.

"Not bad...you taking the fall for having these humans' lives spares, you care about these geeks."

"Geeks?!" Jake gets mad. "You got some nerve coming to out planet and calling us by geeks like we're nothing!"

"And they're human beings..." said the weak Superman.

Lobo putting his foot on Superman's chest to getting his crowbar to beat him up some more.

"What do you know, kid? This is how I do things. I got paid to bring Blue Boy to a special someone and I'm not going to miss this chance." he was about to hurt Superman. "No magic will get to me, little boy, so don't try to be a hero. Now, the more you move, the worse it'll hurt. So feel free to go crazy."

Lobo now seems to have the upper hand for Helen and Jake to help out Superman the best they could, until Lois intervenes.

"Leave him alone!"

"Lois?!" surprise both Jake and Helen to be seeing her.

Lobo then acts like a creep for Helen to tie up the alien in time.

"You heard her! Beat it!" she said.

"Hello!" Lobo licks his lips. "What do we got here? One fine babe, and the other...you must be Superman's girlfriend, aren't you?"

Superman tells Lois to get out of the area.

"Run, Lois-!"

Lobo kicks Superman.

"Shut up!" and walks up to Lois next. "Lois, huh? That's a nice name." he then grabs hold of Helen's whip to get tied up and smells her hair. "That's one for me."

"Leave my sister alone!" Jake gets smacked in the face to go down. "Run away, Helen..."

Not good for Jake to be down for the count as well.

"And you must be Helen, correct? Cute name." Lobo drops Helen to approach to Lois first. "Excuse me, honey."

Helen couldn't' break free to put Lois in danger to be stronger than she was.

"Stay away!" Lois slaps Lobo to have her hand hurting her.

"Oh, baby! I like a woman who plays rough! Do it to me again, right here-!"

Lobo encroaches on her and Superman attacks him with newfound determination, in the process causing considerable damage to the LexCorp building (while Luthor is comically speaking on the telephone with the President about another new weapon). Nice punch, Superman!

"Get maintenance teams on every floor. Put them on round the clock shifts if you have to, but I want all repairs completed..."

Lobo then comes crashing through the floor and bursting through the ceiling; yelling. Ha! Serves Luthor right.

"KILL, MAIN, FRAG, DESTROY!"

Now Luthor has to have the windows fixed again.

"Immediately!" he said to his staff members.

As Jake was fine to try to recover...

"I'm okay!" and frees his sister next. "There you go, Helen."

"Thank you, Jake." she was mad. "That Lobo freak...! I hate perverts like him, he's going down."

And for Superman and Lois to have their moment together.

"Are you alright?" they both asked to be holding hands a little to staring at one another. "I'm fine..."

"Superman! Come on! Lobo needs to be stopped!"

With Helen cutting their moment time short, this has to be done right away.

"I got to go." Superman follows Helen and Jake.

"Give him one for me." she changes that. "MAKE IT A DOZEN!"

Now Superman has the upper hand but Lobo manages to escape into space, vowing to return. Determined to prevent Lobo from coming back, Superman uses his rocket to follow Lobo into space as both Jake and Helen waited for their friend to return.

"Well, I guess we play the waiting game next. Whatever." said Helen. "Clark will get Lobo for sure-!" she then started to float in the air to be taken away. "Huh? Ah! Jake help me-!"

For some reason, the Preserver has capture Helen Star off of Earth to have her with Superman as well, a rare half breed human and a Kryptonian as well. Oh, no! And now they're in space leaving Jake all alone to not do anything at all.

"Helen?! Helen! Where did you go?!" he couldn't use his beam to reach up out of orbit. "(This is really bad...What can I do for both Helen and Clark now?)"

After a brief fight involving his ship and Lobo's bike, Superman leaves his ship in his Space Suit to fight Lobo hand to hand.

"Okay, frag-face, let's tango!" said Lobo.

When Superman seems to be winning the fight, the Preserver is informed that Superman is within range and captures him next. Superman wakes up in what he believes to be Krypton but learns he is in a small cage made to look like Krypton.

"This can't be...Krypton?" he sees Helen on with him to wear the clothing and looks weak. "Helen?!" Superman places his hand on her forehead. "Your burning up. How did you get here?"

"(Clark...?) Superman, I don't know. I was zapped, brought here, and then..." Helen's arm was trapped in a type of lock and chain. "I can't get out and something's making me feel ill."

Superman tries to help out Helen.

"Something tells me that this isn't the real Krypton."

"No, something that I've made for your liking. And with a friend to join you." the Preserver shows himself. "I had to have her. A half breed of a human and Kryptonian...simply amazing. You don't see something like this for many centuries until today. You two may call me the Preserver."

Looks like both Superman and Helen guess on who hired Lobo.

"Did you hire Lobo?" Superman asks.

"I had to for I collect and save aliens who are the last of their kind, and you two are one of them for me to have. For this Helen to feel sick must've happened when transfer from Earth to our ship has a strong gravity bound to do things to anyone's living organs."

"Let us out-!" Superman attempts to break out but finds that his powers are canceled out by a red light that gives the same radiation as the red sun of Krypton.

For Helen Star was stuck with her friend in space like a zoo animal she was of a half breed alien.

"No way...Superman, we're zoo animals."

Now Lobo has to be a big show off in front of the two since he delivered and got paid for it.

"You know, I believe that Lois gal might be getting a tad lonely now that you're doing time in a cosmic petting zoo. Maybe I go back and cheer her up." he grabs Sqweek to leave. "Its too bad I won't feel the nice touches of Helen either, maybe another time if she recovers. Lobo blows a kiss to her. "Call me."

Lobo mocks Superman, but soon finds himself captured as well, since he is the last Czarnian. Well, so much for payment...Now Superman, Helen, Lobo, and Sqweek were trapped by the Preserver now. What's going to happen next? After his humiliating defeat at the hands of Lobo, Gnaww tells Emperor Spooj that Lobo took a bribe to release Sqweek. Emperor Spooj angrily orders Lobo returned either dead or alive. As Jake tries to do something from the computer back on Earth to use his wand to try contacting both Helen and Superman in anyway he could try.

"(I didn't pass on taking computer class training for nothing...If I can manage my way through these wires, then I don't know how I can save my friends. Clark. Helen. I will get you out, wherever you two are.)"

The Preserver returns Superman's outfit but refuses to release him. He reveals that he has even taken some species from Earth.

"Having you and the Czarnian is all that I need for my collection." said the Preserver. "I will do what I can to heal your friend, but escaping will be pointless if you tries. Its better off to get use to your new home."

Superman stays with Helen until she recover to be feeling weak and tired to do anything at all.

"Superman...?"

"I'm right here, Helen. We'll get out of this. I promise." he said.

Helen sees Lobo in his own cage right next to theirs.

"I could watch Lobo suffer like this if we weren't stuck in this type of mess right now."

Lobo awakens in his cell and finds that there are two alien women with him but when he tries to escape they prove to be robots and strike him with knock out gas. Okay, that was kind of funny to watch.

"There has got to be a way out of here..."

Soon, Helen sees something that could work from the lights, some mirror, and a type of strong animal.

"Hmm...Hey, Superman..." she tries to stay strong. "I think I have an idea. See that red sun thing, that crystal on the stands, and that big rhino type of creature?"

Looks like Superman sees where Helen was getting at and he gives it a try. For both Helen and Superman are determined to escape and notices a large rhinoceros/triceratops-like creature peacefully eating across from his cell. Using a large crystal, Superman provokes the creature into attacking thereby getting it to shatter the glass holding him in. For Helen to duck away in time to try to calm the creature down after doing that.

"Helen, that was a great idea."

"I knew it would work, huh big guy." Helen other human hand gently touches the alien animal to feel calm again. "Its alright, we're going to free you and the others next. Just stay put." she then says this to Superman. "Can I keep him?

He laughs to aid Helen for her to get freed and cured next.

"I'll think about it. For now, let's find a way out." he said.

Outside of his cell, Superman's strength begins to return and he sets out to leave for Helen was okay to be moving around again.

"Hey, Sups! Helen! Come on, you two won't leave your old pal Lobo, would ya? Helen...I know you just want to cuddle with me right now, don't ya?"

Helen doesn't even like Lobo one bit.

"Back off! I don't date with losers!"

Lobo asks to be freed as well but Superman refuses, deciding he deserves to stay locked up.

"She's right." said Superman. "If anyone stays lock up for good, its you. I won't let you hurt anyone else on Earth. Not even Lois or Helen either."

Enraged, Lobo vows to escape and take his revenge not only on Superman but all of Earth while getting affected by the gas.

"It might take me a week, it might take me ten years, but I'm gonna bust out, and kick that big red 'S' of yours all over the galaxy! Right after I'm done nuking the Earth into GUACAMOLE! And that's a promise!"

Superman gets Lobo to promise that he'll leave Earth alone and frees him.

"Superman, are you sure?" Helen asks him.

"I got this." he talks to Lobo. "If we do this, you swear to leave me and everyone else on Earth alone?"

"And stop hitting on me too?" Helen added.

Well, Lobo's a jerk and an idiot – but he does have some honor.

"The Main Man goes by the Code of Honor..."

Shortly after Lobo's escape, security droids approach and insist the two return to their enclosures. When Lobo refuses, the droids attack with stun weapons. However, the droids are no match for the duo and are destroyed.

"Happy?"

"I feel better now, Helen, but I still think I kiss would do the trick..." he stops her from getting hurt. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Lobo turns to Superman next. "Hey, Blue, thanks." he punches him.

Oh, brother...hard to make a promise a little from this type of bounty hunter, huh?

"What was that for?!" Superman demands to know.

"Didn't want you to think I'm going soft on ya or you cute friend. I still want that kiss from her. But we'll work together first."

As the three face off against the Preserver's robot armies to be firing power laser beams, this allowed Helen to dodge quickly to kick and punch on some, for Lobo to stop two more, and Superman with the leftovers to make...alright of a team like that. For Helen's lock to crack open for Lobo to pull it off, she was free. She still need to get some power back in arm soon enough.

"Alright! I'm back!" she said.

"No need to thank me, hot stuff."

Helen thanks Lobo to walk away to say this.

"Please don't call me hot stuff again."

"You like it and you know it." Lobo laughs. "I love a girl who can fight."

The three kept on going to the jungle area next.

"We need to find the space ship to get off this ship." Superman said.

"Its in the back bay where I left it there." Lobo tells the two. "As for me, I'm staying to feed Wrinkles 31 different flavors of pain."

The Preserver was watching to get his collection back on way or another. The three continue on but the two men are dropped into a pit with a huge snake-like creature that nearly eats Superman. Lobo, however, saves him.

"Lobo, move your butt and save Superman!"

From Helen's strong words did make Lobo do just that.

"I'll do anything for you, Helen." he fights back. "Oh, whoop-de-fraggin'-do."

Nicely done for Lobo beats the alien type of snake to save Superman's life. Superman could fly again to get out of the hole, with Lobo, and Helen stops other robot arms in seconds to get her fighting skills going. To then see some light ups to be blinking a lot. It was a sign done by Jake to hack into Preserver's systems to study and guide the three out.

"(Wait, Jake...?)" she knows it was his doing. "Superman! Lobo! Come on! Jake has contact with us from this ship, his morsel code will guide us out."

Looks like Jake was helping them out back on Earth to make Superman happy to hear about it, just like Helen. Seeing the power of his captives, the Preserver decides that he may have to capture them himself. Just then, Gnaww hails his ship and demands Lobo be turned over to him. The Preserver invites him to come upon his ship and retrieve Lobo himself. Back inside the ship, Lobo retrieves Sqweek but he, Helen, and Superman are attacked by Gnaww and his gang.

"Friends of his?" Superman asks.

"Looks like it, since one of them has a brother." Helen points out.

The three had Superman, Helen, and Lobo 'but Sqweek now' to stop them and get the goods back by any means. So much gun fire!

"Hey, Lobo, remember us?" Gnaww said to keep on firing.

The three are no match for their weapons and all seems lost until Superman gets a plan.

"Helen, come with me."

She follows him for a plan is about to be made.

"You two got something in mind?" ask Lobo.

Helen sees it too from Superman using his x-ray vision, she does the same.

"I think we do, Lobo." she said. "Let's go, Superman. And Lobo, try to back us up. (As for you, Jake, keep leading us the way. You're doing great.)"

Superman tricks Gnaww into throwing him into one of the enclosures which contains a dodo from Earth 'with Helen making her way inside too'. Both her and Superman basks in the light of a simulated yellow sun and regains their powers. It worked.

"That's the beast?" confused Gnaww.

"Its a Dodo from Earth." said Superman to pat the rare creature.

Helen Star then explains what a Dodo Bird was.

"The dodo also known as a Raphus cucullatus is an extinct flightless bird that was endemic to the island of Mauritius, east of Madagascar in the Indian Ocean. The dodo's closest genetic relative was the also extinct Rodrigues solitaire, the two forming the subfamily Raphinae of the family of pigeons and doves. The closest living relative of the dodo is the Nicobar pigeon. A white dodo was once thought to have existed on the nearby island of Réunion, but this is now thought to have been confusion based on the Réunion ibis and paintings of white dodos. Subfossil remains show the dodo was about 1 meter (3 ft 3 in) tall and may have weighed 10.6–17.5 kg (23–39 lb) in the wild. The dodo's appearance in life is evidenced only by drawings, paintings, and written accounts from the 17th century. Because these vary considerably, and because only some illustrations are known to have been drawn from live specimens, its exact appearance in life remains unresolved, and little is known about its behavior. Though the dodo has historically been considered fat and clumsy, it is now thought to have been well-adapted for its ecosystem. It has been depicted with brownish-grey plumage, yellow feet, a tuft of tail feathers, a grey, naked head, and a black, yellow, and green beak. It used gizzard stones to help digest its food, which is thought to have included fruits, and its main habitat is believed to have been the woods in the drier coastal areas of Mauritius. One account states its clutch consisted of a single egg. It is presumed that the dodo became flightless because of the ready availability of abundant food sources and a relative absence of predators on Mauritius. The first recorded mention of the dodo was by Dutch sailors in 1598. In the following years, the bird was hunted by sailors and invasive species, while its habitat was being destroyed. The last widely accepted sighting of a dodo was in 1662. Its extinction was not immediately noticed, and some considered it to be a mythical creature. In the 19th century, research was conducted on a small quantity of remains of four specimens that had been brought to Europe in the early 17th century. Among these is a dried head, the only soft tissue of the dodo that remains today. Since then, a large amount of subfossil material has been collected on Mauritius, mostly from the Mare aux Songes swamp. The extinction of the dodo within less than a century of its discovery called attention to the previously unrecognized problem of human involvement in the disappearance of entire species. The dodo achieved widespread recognition from its role in the story of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and it has since become a fixture in popular culture, often as a symbol of extinction and obsolescence."

"Wait, from Earth..." Gnaww and his partners know what that meant. "Oh, no."

From the Earth's sun, gave Superman the powers back and Helen's from her arm to start to feel a bit better from her illness to go away. For them to beat up the three alien type of bounty hunters, they kept on going.

"That's much better." said Superman.

"Boy, you said it! I can fight again!" and Helen.

Lobo nearly makes it to his bike but finds the Preserver there waiting for him. The Preserver gives Lobo one last chance to go back to his enclosure but Lobo refuses. In response the Preserver transforms into a red, hulking clawed giant and attacks. Lobo is nearly killed but Superman and Helen intervene.

"What?" surprised the Preserver. "You got your powers back..."

Shocking to have Helen and Superman teaming up to aid Lobo and save the aliens next.

"Attacking someone who's weak as you, how sad." said Helen. "Your collection ends here, Preserver. We won't let you imprison these creatures anymore! And making me feel sick, its payback time."

Using her lighting whip to hit Preserver a lot, Superman throws a ship right at him too. However, in his new form, the Preserver is a formidable opponent.

"Look out, Helen!"

Superman shields Helen to get hit and trapped now from the Preserver to try crushing him to death. Helen tries to save him but more robot arms came to pin her down to the ground to only reach out for a strange flashlight for Jake to use next as she tries pulling it closer to her.

"Hang on, Superman..." she tries her best. "I have to try..."

Soon enough, Lobo had to do something to help out the two and fast.

"Sqweek, old buddy, you're about to witness my good deed for this century."

"You're gonna let me go?" Sqweek asks.

But Lobo just laughs.

"Hah, funny..." he said to throw the flashlight to Helen. "Catch, honey. And Sups, hang on!" Lobo throws his chain at the machine.

Lobo decides to do his 'good deed for the century' and opens the ship's door. Hold on tight...! As Helen uses the flashlight 'with Jake's help' to make the giant alien go blind, which also causes the Preserver to be sucked out into the vacuum of space. With Superman saving Helen from getting out just in time, Helen got her whip to close the doors in the end.

"Helen?" Superman checks on her.

"Huh...? Hey, we did it..." she was happy. "Alright! We stop Preserver!"

With Jake cheering back on Earth as well to sense the whole thing to feel out all the way from space.

"Hooray!"

All was good to aid the animals next, for Lobo had one thing to say to Helen.

"Oh, Helen, I helped out in the end, you know?" he said to moving in closer to pulling Helen close to Lobo. "Now how's about a kiss?"

Making her kiss Lobo on the lips, she does think him with one little thing...

"Fine, pucker up!"

She punches him in the face, but that is something Lobo kind of likes.

"Wow! What a kisser! I loved it." he said.

Superman laughs.

"That was some punch." he said.

"That's one way to say thank you." she then had something on Helen's mind next. "So, Superman, what can we do for these poor animals? The rhino, dodo...we can't just leave them here."

Finally back with Emperor Spooj, Lobo relaxes and finishes his story, saying why he was so late in delivering his bounty. Emperor Spooj claims that he knew Lobo would never let him down and reveals his displeasure with Gnaww and his gang for lying while turning to the gang who were being punished with cleanup duty along with Sqweek. However, he is curious about the fate of Superman and the animals.

"I guess that boy is just a sucker for hard luck cases..."

Lobo explains that Superman took the creatures to his Fortress of Solitude so that they might still be preserved. A nice tour for Jake and Helen to have a look around as promised, a nice new place for Superman's little base to look better, the aliens to have enough room to stay in, and all was well in the cold area to do just that.

"This looks like our on paradise of a galaxy zoo that I want to go to every day." said Jake. "I'm glad you guys got out safe and sound and warn Lobo to stay away from us."

Helen made some friends with a Dodo Bird and the rhino alien beast.

"Me too, Jake, nice computer skills by the way. You really came through Clark and me. And I get to have these guys to hang out with as my new friends."

Already all of them like both Jake and Helen.

"Remember, they're still counted as pets but they have to stay here for protection." said Clark/Superman. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Helen, you can do a lot more than use your powers."

"I know, right? And that's call team work."

I wish I had alien animal type of friends like them to keep them safe. And for Helen to stay strong to fighting back 'somehow', it was cool to know the two differences for Superman as the Main Man super hero of Metropolis, and Lobo – to be a Main Man of...Ah, kind of a mess up alien to still be kind of cool sometimes.

Lobo: And all of you geeks better fraging believe it!

Said Lobo himself, oh boy...


	8. My Girl

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 8 – My Girl

A fashion show is being held in Metropolis and Clark and Lois are assigned to write up on it.

"Look at that. Tuh! The only thing holding that dress up is faith."

Yeah, I'm into fashion ether...As Helen and Jake were invited to record the show 'for Helen to get something done besides lifting things at the Daily Planet' for her little brother to help her out.

"Thanks for helping me out with this project, Jake." she said. "You're a better cam recorded than me."

"Its nothing really. I'm good at these things. And remember, Helen, I sometimes do these things for you...you owe me candy and games once in a while." Jake said to his sister.

"I know, I do hold up a promise. Just keep on recording before I change my mind."

Jake teases Helen to know that hell always help out his sister for them to stay together.

"You like treating me to things and you know it. Except for work stuff like this is a different story." Jake said. "Oh, well...its free to make it all worth it."

As they watch the show, Lex Luthor shows up along with his newest date: Lana Lang. Clark is quite interested in the fact as he used to date Lana back in high school.

"L.L."? Wait...Lana Lang?" surprised Clark.

"Don't tell me you know her?" Lois asks him.

Surprisingly, Clark and Lana did date when they were growing up together in high school of Smallville. Yep, it was her alright who was now a famous fashion designer.

"We used to date."

This comes to a big surprise to Lois to hear about this.

"Get out!"

"In high school." he said.

"She's certainly come up in the world since then." Clark gives Lois the look. "... From Smallville, I mean."

While Lana leaves to work on her fashion show, Luthor meets up with an employee, Mr. Eelan, who speaks of some mysterious customers. For both Jake and Helen to see that Luthor had a woman who was famous and some trouble was going on.

"Wow!' Jake said. "That woman's pretty to be dating with someone like Luthor. And..." he felt something from Clark's heart. "I think...Clark knows that woman Lana Lang...It must be his high school sweetheart."

This made Helen spit out of her drink.

"Seriously?!" she sees the whole thing. "And that's not all, Lana's boyfriend is talking to some strange about another machine making of his...What does a fashion freak like her see in that man? And Lana and Clark once high school sweethearts? This is why I hate super models of fashion."

"Why? Because you're strong and not the princess type?" Helen pours water on Jake's head. "Hey! Helen!"

Guess that Helen Star doesn't like dressing up all girlie like and all.

"Sorry, I dropped it. Whatever...I'm going to talk to Lana."

For Helen to march on to Lana herself, Jake had to keep an eye on his sister just in case.

"Wait, what?" he follows her. "Helen, if you're going then I'm going too."

Lana finishes dressing up one of her girls and is soon confronted by two women who kidnap her to get her expensive dress.

"Put me down, you fashion-disabled amazon!" Lana said to try fighting back.

Clark walks in the room just after Lana's been taken.

"Lana?" Clark sees both Helen and Jake to meet up with them.

Helen uses her powers to see where Lana was going as she leaves the way.

"Clark, they're headed to the elevator. You know what to do."

"See you in a bit!" Jake said to his super hero friend.

The kidnappers throw Lana into an elevator and are soon confronted by Superman, as Jake teleports himself and Helen inside of the elevator.

"Don't move!" both Jake and Helen appeared in front of the two women.

Lizzie and Big Susan empty their guns at Superman, without effect.

"Maybe you ladies haven't heard about me."

"Yeah, we heard..." Big Susie rips the broach off of Lana's dress and throws her out of the elevator. "You like to save people!"

They toss Lana out of the elevator to distract Superman and attempt to escape. However, Superman manages to both save Lana and capture the criminals as Helen makes a metal sharp item from her arm to cut the elevator ropes really fast; allowing Superman to grab the girls from inside, ties it up to leave them hanging, and Jake zap them with his beam magic. With Helen punching the thing to make them feel dizzy after that.

"It was hanging around, ladies, but we'll leave the rest for the police to handle you two." said Helen. "Also your clothes, too ugly. Get a job when both of you get out of jail."

After her rescue, Lana lets on that she knows that Superman is really Clark Kent.

"Nice looks, powers, and uniform you have on...Who made it for you, Martha?" she said out of the blue. "By the way, how are the folks?"

"What?" surprised Superman.

Helen and Jake didn't like this at all.

"Wait, Lana, that's just Superman-!"

"Save it, Jake, Clark knows Lana a lot to tell its him to discover the powers first for this girl to see." Helen said.

"I should thank the two of you as well. Let me guess. You're Absorb Gal." Lana points out from Helen to Jake. "And you, young man are The Wiz Kid. Clark ent as Superman's cute little partners, right?"

"We're not little!"

Helen got mad there for she was a teenager and Jake was still the age of ten. Surprising that Lana Lang was the first to know that Clark Kent's Superman before the other two learn about it. Luthor shows up after Superman leaves and expresses his happiness that showed up.

"Lana!" Luthor runs up to his girlfriend. "Are you alright?"

Superman takes off after that, the same goes for both Helen and Jake.

"Ah, we got to go now, Lana. Nice meeting you." Jake makes a bubble for him and Helen to leave the area. "Helen, lets leave these two lovers be."

For Lana was fine to tell Luthor not to worry.

"I'm fine thanks to Superman and his little friends."

"You know for once I'm glad that alien showed up. Same goes for Jake and Helen." he said.

Lana would like to see Clark/Superman again.

"Me too." she said back.

For Helen to look a bit worried for Lana to fall for Clark all over again, she knows that him as Superman and Lois Lane are a better couple, and worries about Luthor's behavior. Kind of hard, huh? Later at Lana's apartment, Superman talks to Lana and asks how she was able to figure out his identity. Lana confesses that it was obvious as she saw him do those amazing skills back when they were in high school and noticed that both Superman and Clark Kent had arrived in Metropolis around the same time and easily made the connection. Superman then changes the subject and warns her about Luthor. He mentions that the man Luthor spoke to was an arms dealer and that he may be selling weapons for Luthor. Lana is unconcerned and assures him that she can handle Luthor. Superman then starts to leave, but again warns Lana to be careful. As he flies off away from Lana's apartment, he is seen by Mercy Graves. For Helen to tell Jake about it to see for themselves to have Lana's life in danger now.

"See, Jake? I told you that Luthor was up to something."

"Okay, I get it. We'll help Lana out a bit. And hopefully Luthor might change a lot with a new girlfriend." he then thought about something else. "Also, I realize something, Helen, you're more afraid of Lana and Clark ending up back together."

Jake was really smart to figure that part out on his own.

"Seriously?!" she freaks out.

But Jake knows what Helen was thinking about.

"Calm down. Look, I'm worried about Clark too and Lana could have a better man than Luthor is. I get it." said Jake. "All I'm say is this – like you and Jimmy, Clark is already taken by Lois Lane. You and I seen them looking happier together...When he's Superman of course. And yet, do you really want to ruin a nice reunion for those two? They can at least hang out. Think about it."

"I know, but still..."

Jake does have a very good point there...So what will Helen do besides protect Lana for Clark? The next day, Mercy reports what she saw to Luthor, but Lana manages to dissuade him from punishing her. Luthor speaks to his arms dealer, but Lana listens in on him. Mercy observes this and offers to kill Lana, but Luthor refuses. Outside, Lana calls up Clark and tells him about the arms deal. Helen overhears it as well.

"Helen, you'll meet me once Jake is out of school."

"We can do that. (Should've known that this would happen.) I take it that Lana's telling us about the business that Luthor's cooking up?" she asks.

"You could say that." Clark answers to Helen.

Surprising, Luthor was really in love with Lana, wasn't he? Outside Metropolis, the arms dealer shows his customers a weapon that shoots a microwave beam and causes objects to overload their electrons and explode. Superman shows up 'and rescues a deer' and confronts them but only manages to capture the criminals. Jake and Helen arrive to aid Superman to stop Eelan together.

"Killing a deer and causing a forest fire with those toy?" Jake questions Eelan.

"You make me sick, you know that loser?" Helen had her tree arm to hold up Eelan. "You and your friends are going to jail."

Trying to aim at the two kids, Superman shields them.

"That won't work on me and you know it."

Then Eelan had a really deadly idea to do.

"No...But this will on a train track!" he fires away.

The arms dealer destroys a rail bridge and escapes while Superman saves the train.

"Hey!"

"Helen, we need to aid Superman and save those people!" Jake gives his sister a ride. "We'll deal with those dealers afterwards!"

For Superman to hold on the tracks long enough with him being so strong, Helen helps her friend to make her arm into hard steel train tracks, and Jake's magic melts them together to keep them on hold for good.

"Thanks, you two." said Superman. "With team work, we can do anything."

"Alright! We save the people! I love teaming up with you, Clark-!" Jake stops to see Helen was still feeling odd today. "What's on your mind this time?"

Helen just walks back on foot to get back to her apartment.

"Nothing...I just need some rest. Clark, let us know if those men come back, thank you."

So hard to come around for Helen, huh? She must be confused right now for Jake could tell, even for Clark as well. Later that night in Metropolis park, Superman and Lana talk where Lana continues to insist that she becomes Superman's sidekick but he continues to refuse her. But for Lana, she tries to convince Superman to team up against Lex.

"Don't forget you still have me. Besides having Jake and Helen get to know more about me and my line of work."

"Oh no I don't. It's too dangerous." Clark said.

No kidding, he has a very good point there.

"But we make such a perfect team." Lana begged.

"No!" he refuses.

"I can be your trusty side-kick. Your Dr. Watson. Your Batgirl."

Lana Lang does not know when to call it quits for her.

"Definitely not! Having Helen is one thing because she's half Kryptonian with a special power from her arm." Clark/Superman explains. "And Jake needs his sister to learn magic since they don't have any family. As long as they listen to what I tell them, they're part of my team. There's a big different."

Lana then confesses that she still has feelings for him and asks to let her prove that they can be a great team. However, before Superman can further protest, Lana kisses him and they both share a moment. However, unbeknownst to either of them, Luthor is watching from afar and angrily leaves. That's not good...Anyways, that night Clark 'dress as Superman' flies by Helen and Jake's place to pay them a visit that he does once a day other when they help out others.

"Oh! Hi, Clark." said Jake. "Any news yet?"

"I'm still waiting...Jake, could I have a word with Helen alone?"

Helen knew what that meant to get Jake to go to bed first.

"You heard Clark. Get going."

"Alright..." he leaves the room. "Good night then. (It'll be fine, Helen, trust me.)"

Did Jake ask Clark to come over to talk to Helen? Sure looks that way to me...

"What up, Clark...? I get it, we still got to stop Luthor's men from those weapons to use for bad things. And protect Lana at the same times." she said. "I see that she's not as dumb as she looks and yet...she shouldn't put her life in danger."

"You're right, and she won't do that." he said. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Helen was 'kind of' shock on the real why Clark came by tonight.

"It isn't?"

"Are you worried about me going away for Lana and I to get back together?" he asked to see Helen was blushing. "You have nothing to worry about, Helen, we're just friends. I mean, I don't know about her and Luthor...Might be a very bad couple." Clark laughs.

Helen laughs with him as well to prove a point.

"Sorry. I guess it was kind of silly for me to think that way." she said. "But hey, who you love is up to you, Clark. I mean, you're cute-! I a good and friendly way! I do care...! But not in a romantic kind of way."

"I know what you mean there. Helen, both you and Jake are my best friends. And that will never change. Like Lana, you three and my parents know about my secret. I trust you two completely. Your brother Jake's a very smart boy in his age. And you, Helen, your powers to have a long way to go to learn and control like mine. Flying and other things will slowly grow on you besides your arm. Its what's in your heart to most."

Good point, Helen Star's powers of a half Kryptonian will soon get better.

"Okay, I never knew that until now. Good point." said Helen. "I hope I can fly, but I can work my way there."

"You're a very caring, strong, and amazing person, Helen, I do care about you and Jake a lot...just a friendship and family kind of love. And I know, its nice to say that I'm handsome. Thank you." said Clark/Superman. "Just remember, I'll never leave you two. I will protect you both and everyone else."

With Clark patting Helen on the head, she gets it now to feel better this time.

"Alright, Clark, I understand. (I guess, we have crushes to still stay as friends to help out one another...I knew that he loves Lois)" Helen kept that last part to herself. "Just keep me posted with the Luthor's weapons for me."

"I'll do that." Clark flies off back to his apartment. "See you two tomorrow."

A nice way to work things out in the end, for Clark/Superman to have two good friends to really care a lot.

"Good night then."

The next day, Lana has lunch with Luthor and overhears him talking to Eelan over the phone about another arms deal in Central City. Lana calls it in to Superman and still refuses to listen to his warnings. Helen knew that Lana would go off without hearing the warning for Jake to feel out and give Clark a call right away.

"Ah, Helen...Lana's doing it again." he tells her. "Looks, she a good person who shouldn't be doing this mess alone."

Helen knows to get her arm ready to fly off to the area.

"Its fine, Jake, just get ready to feel Lana out and take us to the right location. Luthor's men with those weapons need to be stopped right away."

There's a knock at Lana's door and she enters into a limo only to find Eelan is driving.

"Where's Mercy?" she asked.

Eelan shows himself.

"Sorry." he said to have Lana killed. "No mercy tonight."

Lana wakes up in a lead factory and is told that the because of the lead fumes the place is automated and Superman can't see them. She is placed in a mold for lead bars and is nearly covered in molten lead. As Jake and Helen arrived in the area first since Helen's x-ray vision 'that she was still working on to getting better', couldn't find Lana anywhere.

"She's here, right Jake? And I can't find her anywhere..."

"Hold up...I feel Lana...inside..." Jake points out his wand to the factory. "She's in there and in danger."

Helen sees some goop of lead to place on her arm to break through.

"Hello? Anybody...home?!"

Lana sees them and Eelan was in trouble now.

"You two again?" he was shocked.

The two arrived, and thanks to Jake's quick thinking and Helen punching their way in, Superman shows up as well, revealing that he suspected Central City to be a ploy.

"Thanks again, you two." he said. "And you're right, Eelan, I couldn't see you. But I can hear very good."

True, Superman and Helen both have good hearing. After saving Lana's life for Superman to know where the hideout was at, Jake uses his magic to shield them from another blast attack for Helen to say this to Lana next.

"I guess Superman does trust in you two a lot." she said. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

"Whatever..." Helen had this to say. "Listen, Lana, having yourself get hurt like this, you have to be more careful or else! And...we're glad you're fine. And even though I have modeling with fashion shows, yours is different to give you some credit since you and Clark are good friends, and with Luthor almost having you killed, he wasn't your type to begin with anyways. So, yeah...Though I might hate some girlie things to never wear, but I like the cool type to help me get through the day by being myself."

Nice speech to say that Helen does care for Lana to be friends and with Clark to keep his identity as Superman a secret.

"Ah, thanks...I guess."

"She means well, really." Jake added. "Its Helen's way to say, you're alright in my book."

Eelan attempts to stop Superman, Helen, and Jake with his weapon and causes molten lead to fill the factory. For Superman to push the motel lead off of him before Eelan's weapon blows it up to cause a huge fire, allowing Helen to switch her arm into a fire element to absorb just in time. And allows her to cut Eelan from escaping again to make him fall and grab on to; leaving Jake to throw the weapon into the pool of molten lead away to get trap for good.

"Bad guy caught!" Helen said.

"Weapon's are no more!" and Jake. "Ah, Superman, you left Lana in the office room!"

Thanks to Superman, lead was nothing to swim through to get Lana out of safety.

"Clark? You're a mess."

"I got you." he flies off. "Jake! Helen! Get Eelan and get out before this entire place blows up.

With Helen holding Eelan down, and Jake making a energy type of bubble to fly on out.

"Right behind you, Superman!" said Helen. "Jake, get us out of here."

Jake smiles to see Helen was back to her normal self again.

"You got it!"

Both Lana and Eelan are almost killed but Superman manages to save them both for Jake and Helen follow them out of the building for the LexCorp factory goes up in flames and the dangerous weapon as well. And later Eelan and his men were in jail for Luthor to try getting out of this one 'again'. A few days later, Clark is reading the paper at the Daily Planet where Luthor is being investigated over the weapons he tried to sell. Lana then appears to him and informs him that she is heading off to Paris to continue her job while also informing him that she has learned her lesson after her ordeal.

"Lana, you know that I really care about you." Clark tells her. "You're like..."

But Lana stops Clark for say thing something she didn't want to hear.

"Clark Kent, I swear if you say 'I'm like a sister to you,' I'm going back to Lex!"

But she was teasing.

"That's a wrong move to say to your old girlfriend, Clark." Helen laughs to show off her new clothes. "And thanks again for these awesome new fighting clothes. Now that's my taste in fashion."

"Sorry, but I know you'll find that special person some day."

With Clark saying that, he meant it for Lana.

"I'm glad you love it, Helen, made them myself." she turns to Clark to kiss him a little on the cheek. "And so will you, Clark. You deserve it. Someone quiet, understanding, patient..."

"And hey, we can still be friends, right?" Helen asks Lana.

"Of course we can, for you and Jake too." she said. "And between you and me, Helen, I think we already know who Clark's true love really is."

Clark reveals that he does indeed care about her even saying she is like a sister to him. Lana thanks Clark and tells him that he will find that special someone someday, however they are soon interrupted when Lois calls out to Clark informing him of a new assignment. For Helen to know all along, Lana was catching on.

"You mean...?"

You said it, Helen Star.

"Hey Smallville! Get your tail in here, Perry's got an assignment for us." she yells in the hallways. "You too, Helen, lots of paper work to be put aside."

Both Helen and Lana laugh together for the fashion designer takes off until next time.

"Remember, if you ever change your mind about me, feel free to fly on up any time." she smiles. "See you later, Helen."

Helen checks on Clark.

"Will you be okay?"

"I think I will, Helen." he said.

Lois calls up Clark again.

"Hey, Clark!"

Lana takes her leave and Clark and Helen head to Lois.

"Coming!" said Clark.

For Helen to be smiling, for she knows that both Clark as Superman and Lois make a great couple already. And with Helen's new fighting clothes to try on from time to time, she sees that she has a brother, good friends, and someone she cares about a lot.

"(I knew Lois and Clark as Superman would make a cute couple. Ha! Jake owes me fifty dollars now.)"

A little bet they made from earlier since Jake worked somewhere small on the weekends. And still for love is a beautiful thing...for the right couple that is.


	9. Tools of the Trade

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 9 – Tools of the Trade

Things are peaceful in Metropolis until a tank rolls up to the Metropolis Gold Exchange and attempts to break in. The SCU shows up and attempts to stop the robbery but is unsuccessful, partially due to the recklessness of Dan Turpin. For Jake to see this to see how Helen was doing at work when he got out of school, the two knew what they have to do right away.

"(A tank getting gold?)" he tells Helen about it. "Helen!"

"I know, lets help out the other SCU guys to back them up before Clark arrives." Helen had her army ready to go for her to use a type of stone element. "Besides the two of us, Jake..."

The two say it together and then moved out.

"This is a job for Superman."

Fortunately, Clark and Lois are nearby. With Lois trying to get the story on foot, Clark goes into Superman to aid Helen, Jake, and stop the robbery. For them to try holding the tank down 'from Jake's magic to make a beam-like rope and Helen to not let go of it' was a tight tug-a-war game.

"Children...?" surprised Maggie Sawyer. "With powers?"

Dan knew who they were to be like family to them since he helped them out with a job, school, money, and apartment to stay in.

"Its Helen and Jake Star." he said. "Wow, they grew up so fast to fight...differently...But hey, they do fight for justice."

They gave it their all to keep others out of danger long enough for Clark changes into Superman and foils the robbery. Trying to give them more power to pull the tank out of the building.

"Thank you, Jake. You too, Helen. Protect everyone else while I deal with this-!"

But Superman gets hit from the tanks gun. That had to hurt...if it was a human that wasn't like Superman to get hit sometimes.

"Superman!" shock Jake. "Come on, get up!"

And he does to come flying out of the statue, allowing Helen to make a powerful shake from the ground to push up a wall to bounce the missiles from the tank off; and giving Superman to cut the gun in half, allowing him to lift it up next to bring it back down.

"Alright!" said Helen. "Jake, get the door open to Superman."

And he does that for his wand to cut through the hatchet door.

"They're all yours."

Well, Superman has done it once again to take off to leave the rest to the cops; for Helen and Jake see Dan 'to be a like an uncle to them' go to say hi.

"Isn't that Dan Turpin?"

"It is, Helen." Jake runs up to Dan. "Hi, Dan!"

Same with Helen too.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Oh, hey you two." he hugs them. "Are you both staying out of trouble?"

"Are you kidding? We love helping out Superman. Thanks to him helping me control my arm and Jake's magic, we can do anything."

"What Helen just said." Jake added.

Good to know that they're hard working officers in Metropolis from time to time, you know? Dan Turpin loves Helen and Jake, only to have some doubts from their main super hero himself. After the end of the chaos, Angela Chen makes the statement that Superman is the real power behind the SCU, upsetting Turpin. For Clark to be hearing about this to ask Helen about her uncle/friend type of cop.

"A family member who doesn't think I can do well..."

"Clark, don't say that." she said. "Dan does care, he just thinks that others will get hurt or he won't keep his job, but that's not true. Dan Turpin's a very caring and hard working man. He'll get use to you as Superman soon enough."

For Helen to trust in Dan, Clark sees that both her and Jake would never doubt their friend/family member one bit. Elsewhere, Bruno Mannheim angrily curses his weapons, as they were worthless against Superman. Just then, Mannheim and his henchmen hear a loud explosion and see a strange man walking into their warehouse. They pull out their guns on this man, but he assures them it's unnecessary. Mannheim insists that the man explain himself. The man introduces himself as 'Kanto' and destroys Mannheim's guns with a strange staff he's holding, then offers the staff as a 'gift'. Kanto continues to demonstrate more weapons, including a ray gun capable of easily melting tempered steel and a pair of gloves making energy hands of greatly amplified strength. When Mannheim asks what they'll cost, Kanto tells him that they're free right now.

"What's your boss want in return?" Mannheim asks Kanto.

For that, he allows them to use however they want. Sort of like a small test drive for the time being.

"Nothing...for now." he said.

"It's my experience that 'nothing' can be very expensive..."

Mannheim is wary, but decides to use the weapons, Turpin sneaks over the fence and observes the weapons. He tries to follow Kanto, who uses a small device that causes an explosive flash of light, forcing Turpin to look away. When he looks back, Turpin finds that Kanto has disappeared. For Jake and Helen to feel that part out to go see, but they just missed it.

"Ah, Helen, you hear something right?" Jake asks his sister. "I felt some type of evil person who wasn't part of our world. But somewhere that was a different and darker planet."

Helen tries to look all over the area to find nothing but a few other things.

"Hmm...You're right. Other than Bruno is on to something again, this could put Dan's life in grave danger. Better keep your eyes open, Jake. (And lots to tell Clark about, who knows what Intergang has made this time.)"

As Turpin tells Sawyer about it, she worries about him to be put in danger to stop Mannheim and his gang, but not to go there alone. Like he'll ever listen. Later, Intergang makes a shot at a train transporting money. With their new weapons, the gang manages to easily capture the train and get rid of the guards 'for Jake to see this before heading to school' use his magic to shield everyone in time to tell both Clark and Helen about this mess to not go in there alone.

"(I did what I had to, but I have to wait until both Clark and Helen see this.)" he goes to the bus in time. "I hope they'll take care of it soon enough."

News of the train robbery quickly travels to both the SCU and the Daily Planet. For Dan gets his boss Maggie to get to work right away, and Clark to hear about too once Helen hears the rest herself. No one was hurt from the train, but they were robbed by Mannheim and the Intergang's doing again.

"Clark. You heard already?"

For Lois to bump into the two to get her scoop in a hurry.

"Coming through! Big train wreck, five miles north, someone was standing on the tracks and right now I wish it was the guy who built this STUPID ELEVATOR!" she gets the elevator to go down.

Once she left, Helen creates her arm into pointy spikes to rush down stairs to running really fast, and Clark jump from the fix up elevator to go as Superman. Helen, Superman, and the SCU go to stop the robbery, but both fail. From the Intergang members firing off a blast to send both Dan and Maggie to their deaths; with Helen using the spikes on the ground to slow down their fall long enough for Superman to catch them in time.

"They're okay, Helen." he said.

"Hey, Superman!" one Intergang calls out to him. "Over here!"

With Helen having trouble stopping the bad guys with her spikes to fire out from the laser guns melting them, Superman stops a heavy train cart to come flying at him 'from the other using the special gloves', causing the electrical cores to break to save the other train from getting electrocuted. Has no affect on the Man of Steel. A close call. With Helen almost having the person, the other member uses his hands to grab hold of Helen Star and sends her to the ground really hard, allowing the Intergang to escape after that.

"Well, this sucks." she said. "They use those...weird weapons to hurt others to try to slow us down. How low can you get?"

"But we will stop them soon enough." Superman helps Helen back up. "Lucky for you, the ground was soft from that landing. Its a good thing you didn't use your arm."

Helen makes her arm go back to normal since it was all spiky.

"Yeah, good point."

Turpin insists that Mannheim is behind the robbery and they should go after him 'for Helen Star to hear the whole thing', but Maggie Sawyer refuses. When she tells Turpin that she wants to bring Superman 'along with Helen and Jake' in on the investigation, he turns in his badge.

"Forgive me, Helen, but I have my reasons. I'm glad you're not hurt neither. Those powers are more than just fighting." he said and leaves.

"But wait! Dan!" Helen couldn't stop her friend. "Superman's a good person! He's not trying to take your job away! Ask him..."

Its true, leaving Helen to worry and same with Superman to have a good officer in Maggie's force to walk off like that. Jake knew that he had to help Dan and the other two out on this once he gets out of school. In spite of his resigning from the force, Turpin goes to Mannheim's house and attempts to make his own investigations but is captured by Kanto. Kanto tells Mannheim that his employer is pleased enough to give him a new weapon powerful enough to destroy Superman. Back at the police station for Helen was worried about Dan to be gone this long.

"Turpin will return, Helen, there's nothing for you to worry about."

With Maggie saying that, Jake arrives to already hear about the news.

"Dan's gone?!" he looks around the building. "Where? Where is he?"

"He'll show up somehow, Jake, just calm down."

Helen was right, there was no time to panic right now.

"Think he'll come back?" Superman asks Maggie.

"If I had a dime for every time Dan Turpin threw in his badge, I'd make Lex Luthor look like a pauper!" she answers back.

This made both Jake and Helen laugh about it.

"Ha! Good one." said Helen.

After hearing about Turpin's resigning and his disappearance, Superman heads out confront Mannheim.

"Where the devil is he?" questioned Maggie.

"You don't think he tried something foolish, do you?"

Once Superman asks Maggie that, Jake and Helen already know from the worse that could've happened to Dan 'which it did'.

"I'd count on it!" Maggie said back.

However, Mannheim is ready for him. Yep! From Helen's hearing and Jake's sixth sense, they aid Superman on where to find both Dan and Mannheim's hideout next.

"Do you know what having this gun means, Turpin?" Mannheim asks Dan.

"I can take it off your Christmas list?" he made a joke there.

Superman, Helen, and Jake are confronted with thugs using the new weapons, which do give the Man of Steel a lot of trouble, but in the end he is able to overcome them.

"Those two brats again with Superman?!" angered Mannheim. "No matter, we'll get all three of them to go down in seconds thanks to our brand new toys."

However, Superman and the other two find that it's a trap. As Jake uses his magic bubble to get Helen and himself in and Superman to fly around the building they were in trouble now from incoming gun blast attacks.

"Superman!" Helen worries of her friend to try stopping the blasts. "Jake, let me absorb your beam attacks."

"Huh?" he was lost.

She touches Jake's wand to give it a go.

"Just trust me!" and with that it gives Helen the upper hand to crush the blasts with her bare hands. "It works!"

"Awesome!"

For Superman to get hit, he fights back to throwing another one in his hand right back at the boys. For Jake to use his rope to tie up the rest, and Helen to fire her own type of beam-like attack to be different at the bad guys's weapons to all be destroyed. Finding a hole from the roof top of the mansion, the three headed on down there.

"This way." said Superman.

With one member down for Superman to use his strength to break the big hands and the man's hand itself to go down; soon enough they find Dan to warn them three.

"Its Dan!" Jake and Helen were happy to see him again.

"Superman, you got to get out of here! Helen! Jake! You too! Mannheim has a new weapon that I never seen before!"

But he warns them too late. Mannheim then attacks Superman with his new gun and severely injures his enemy. The same with Jake to be pushed back and Helen to get hit from the arm to turn back to normal.

"Oh, that had to hurt." He then points out that the gun isn't even at full power and adjusts it. "With the little brat down, so is his sister." Mannheim grabs Helen by the hair. "Not so cool now, huh baby? Now you two say goodbye to your super hero friend."

Helen couldn't get anything else to absorb in time to save her friend or Jake to get his magic going in time.

"Superman, get out of here!" she said.

Thinking that he can finally rid himself of Superman, Mannheim prepares to fire the gun at him, but Turpin tackles him.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Nice one! The blast misses Superman for Dan to save his life, leaving Jake to grab hold of another gun to throw to his sister.

"Helen, catch!" he does it.

For Helen to use it for her arm to destroy the other weapons and Kanto to step aside.

"I don't know who you are, loser, but you better not show your face again in Metropolis, or else...!" she said.

For Kanto to step back to use a smoke bomb to have something to put in his data in time to flee out of Mannheim's mansion in time before everything else goes up into flames.

"Trust me, my dear. I'm doing just that." he makes his escape. "Nice knowing you."

Helen loses Kanto.

"Hey! (Where did that man run off to now?)"

Superman uses his heat vision on the gun and forces Mannheim to drop it. Mannheim runs out after Kanto, only to learn that he is no longer considered 'worthy' of new weapons.

"Kanto! Wait for me!" he goes after Kanto.

For Jake to lift the boxes and Superman doing the rest to help out Dan.

"Dan?" Jake checks on him.

"I'm fine. Good job, Jake, now hurry and stop Mannheim." he said. "And be careful. You too, Superman."

For Helen to lead the way for Jake and Superman to follow her outside of the mansion to stop the two bad guys. However, rather than be captured, instead Mannheim follows Kanto into a strange portal.

"That strange feeling again. That was it, somehow some portal that Bruno went into."

With Jake saying that part, Helen felt something odd about Kanto to not be human at all.

"From that strange man and those weapons, where did they come from?" she questions herself to turn to Superman next. "Sorry, Clark, we'll get Bruno again next time and whoever that person was."

True, they'll do just that the next time. Later the police have arrived to secure the mansion, and reporters.

"Thanks to Jake and Helen's help, all four of us being a big 'we' stopped Mannheim and his Intergang for good." said Dan.

"We?" questioned Angela. "Looks like Superman did all the work besides you and his two sidekicks friends."

Jake nodded to Helen.

"I'll take that better than being called children."

Superman explains how Turpin saved his life, and he seems a little more comfortable around the Man of Steel.

"Other way around. If it wasn't for Dan Turpin, then I wouldn't be standing here tonight. Thanks."

"And us too." Helen added.

Dan smiled to know that Superman was trustworthy to him now.

"Anytime." he said.

And with that, Superman smiles at both Jake and Helen to be right about Dan, for him to take off after that.

"We told you Superman was a good person, Dan, and now you know." said Jake.

"Would we ever steer you wrong?" Helen asks him.

"Nah, I knew and I'm sorry." he hugs the two. "Jake. Helen. Keep on fighting, but try to be careful."

The two laugh to have a friend/uncle in their own family.

"We will."

When asked where Mannheim is, Turpin notes that he's out of the Metropolis SCU's jurisdiction. Meanwhile, Mannheim is in a hellish land, where Kanto, now dressed in a bizarre Renaissance costume.

"Where in God's name are we?" Mannheim questions Kanto.

"That depends." he said. "Which 'God' are you talking about?"

Kanto takes him to meet his 'new lord and master': a tall figure with a deep voice, gray rock-like skin, and red eyes – Darkseid. Oh, boy...This villain will be something else in this series, you know?

"Welcome to Apokolips, Mr. Mannheim." the alien greets the man.

"Who are you?"

One of your and even soon to be Superman's worse nightmares ever. Not just a God, but the God of Doom to me.

"Your new Lord and Master. You may call me... Darkseid."

Well, Mannheim did asked and he was seeing Darkseid in person. For Kanto had something to give out to his master on Earth's protectors from Superman, Jake, and Helen that he has gathered.

"Master Darkseid, do I have something big to show you. Even to this girl." he shows a image of Helen Star.

And once Darkseid sees everything about Helen, her powers, and such, he knows about Lisa Star and the Kryptonian father that he has once witness from long ago.

"A half breed Kryptonian and human I see...Yes, Lisa's daughter – Helen Star." Darkseid smiles wicked-like. "I want to know more about this half breed."

This was only the beginning to see the enemies from a planet known as Apokolips.


	10. Two's a Crowd

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 10 – Two's a Crowd

Things look bad as the SCU surrounds a house. Maggie Sawyer calls up the inhabitant of the house and she and Professor Hamilton try to coax him out of the building. As both Helen and Jake arrived at the scene first, they both know that rushing inside would be a very bad idea to do.

"Good thing you're not the type of person to stop the bad guys to beat up and ask questions later, huh Helen?" Jake said to make a joke.

Helen pats Jake on the back a bit hard to be acting silly as well.

"Ha, ha, Jake. Very funny!" she then sees through her x-ray vision from the building. "Okay, that dude's still inside. And I don't think he'll be playing around with anyone of us."

"Earl Garver, I wish this would've never had come to this if he just didn't make the weapons we didn't allow in Star Labs."

With Hamilton explaining that part to Jake and Helen, they were dealing with an ex-scientist to lose his mind completely. For Maggie try to get Earl to talk, but he won't listen to have Dan step in now with both Jake and Helen would be ready to go.

"Dan, its your turn to make a move." she said. "Jake. Helen. Get ready to follow."

"Its show time, people! Let's do this." said Dan.

He refuses, forcing the SCU to attempt a raid. For Jake got his wand ready and Helen to some type of smoke to make on her own. However, the house is barricaded with steel walls and automated weapon systems. For Helen to break through a bit to do a bit of damage alone from smoking Earl out was no good there; and to Jake trying to cut through the steel home to have no luck on that either. As another gun pointed at Dan to hurt his knee and for her to push back the weapon as she tries to slow it down.

"Not good...! Jake! Get Dan and the other officers out of here!"

All attempts to enter into the house are met with failure.

"Dan!" Jake helps him out.

"This is nothing really."

Now what can anyone do since Helen couldn't stop Earl on her own. Superman shows up and asks about the situation.

"Jake. Maggie. Hamilton." said Superman. "What seems to be the problem?"

The man in the house is Earl Garver, a former employee of S.T.A.R. Labs who has stolen a radioactive isotope from S.T.A.R. and made a bomb that can destroy three miles of the city. The lead-encased bomb is set to go off unless Garver gets paid fifty million dollars in ransom.

"I think he's going to do it if we don't stop Earl and fast." said Maggie. "And with Helen holding up, she could use your help now."

"I'm on it. I'll get Earl to change his mind." he takes flight. "Jake, cover us."

Jake does so to create a shield for Superman.

"I'm right behind you!"

Superman makes his own assault on the house for Helen helps him out now since the Man of Steel has arrived.

"About time, Superman." Helen absorb the blast from the gun to back Superman up to punch and break down the steel doors. "Basics!"

Inside the house, Superman and Helen find that there are more defenses, such as electrified walls to break down and a powerful gun for Helen to break with her bare hands in seconds.

"You're getting good using your super powers similar to mine, Helen." he said. "A lot to take in during a fight."

For Clark/Superman to say that to Helen makes her feel better about fighting a lot by her friend and Jake's side.

"I know, right? Not bad for a half Kryptonian like myself. (I'm use to finding my own destiny anyways.)" However, they both manage to overcome even these defenses and confronts Garver. "Hello?!" Helen break in with Superman. "Anybody home?"

"Where's the bomb, Garver?" Superman demands to know.

"Like I'll tell you, its covered in lead and already ticking." he said. "I want my money. Where is it?"

"We don't play those games."

For Superman and Helen to move in a bit closer, there was nowhere for Garver to run or hide now.

"Better talk, or I'll make you if Superman allows me to beat you up a bit." said Helen to be ready to fight.

Cornered, Garver activates a hydraulic press and attempts to crush Superman, but finds his enemy is far too strong. Superman pushes back the press for Helen to help him out with a steel arm now and crushes it, but a large cable knocks Garver out, giving him a concussion that will render him unconscious until well after the bomb will go off. Jake comes in to see what was happening.

"Helen! Superman! You two doing alright-?" he sees that things have gotten from bad to worse. "Oh..." Jake checks on Garver. "Yeah, he's alive and breathing...but he probably won't be waking up for a while. Should we take him to a hospital?"

"Like we got a choice?" Helen said. "(This is really bad...! We still need to stop the bomb.)"

There is far too little time to find the bomb, and without knowing its location, even Superman cannot stop it. Realizing they do not have much of a choice, Hamilton makes a rather bold suggestion.

"I might have an idea..."

For that 'idea' the five went to see one prison to have the power to read Garver's mind while he was out cold...Parasite himself. I knew we would be seeing him again.

"Parasite?!" shock Jake and Helen.

"A risk we have to take, you two." said Superman. "A bad idea, but its something we need to use to stop a bomb. Although from Rudy, it could be counted for 30 more bombs into one."

Well, they go with it.

"Its the chance we do need to take." said Maggie. "We might as well be careful with this one."

Superman, Hamilton,Jake, Helen, and Sawyer head off to visit the Parasite, hoping to use his ability to absorb people's thoughts to get the location of the bomb from Garver.

"You want me to go into this guy's mind and try to find out where the bomb is." Parasite said. "No skin off my nose. But I want something in return."

They have to hear what Parasite wants if he does this for them.

"What's that?" Superman asks the villain.

"Something to help the time go faster in this dump... And not a bunch of boring books either. I want cable and the premium channels." He seems uninterested, but then makes a deal with them: he will do it in exchange for having cable TV, premium channels included.

I think for Maggie can make something for the man, for Jake and Helen whispers to each other to come up with a backup plan 'just in case'.

"Jake, listen. Can you use your magic to feel out Garver's mind on the location on where he hid the bombs at?"

With Helen asking Jake that question, he might have something up his sleeves.

"I can do that. But if I did, I have the leave the rest to you and Clark to handle on your own." he said.

"I understand. And what if something happens to both Garver and Parasite?" she asks her brother again.

"Hmm..." Jake was thinking of something in mind. "I think I can come up with a few more magic tricks while I'm at it. Just tell Clark to leave this part to me and you two to do the rest."

And with that, they'll give Parasite the TV channels in return to help them out.

"(I can't believe I'm saying this...But whatever.) Parasite, you got yourself a deal." Helen tells the bad guy.

For Helen to tell Clark/Superman on what Jake was doing, everything was all set now. Parasite goes to Garver and touches him. Unfortunately, something goes wrong and Garver takes over Parasite's body.

"Something's not right!" Hamilton tells the others.

Oh, really...?

"Rudy? Can you hear me?" Maggie checks on him. "Did you find out where the bomb is?"

But it looks like Garver was in Parasite's body, not good.

"I know where it is alright...But you still have to pay."

Garver insists that he still get paid for the bomb to be stopped.

"Sounds like Garver?" shock Maggie.

"What the heck happened?!" shock Helen.

Jake uses his wand to try getting some answers.

"Hmm...From the looks of it, Garver's thoughts are that strong, strong to mess with both Parasite's body and mind to have his thoughts go into another one's body like so." he tries to help them out. "I need time to get Garver out of Parasite, but it might be a while. I'll get to it, just get to the bombs."

Lucky for Jake's magic would protect him from Parasite's touch. Superman points out that Garver may go with the bomb if it goes off, and, seeing there is no other way out of it and at the urging of Parasite, he reluctantly tells where to find it.

"If what Jake's saying is true, then Garver does have a strong will to overpower Rudy like this." said Hamilton.

"But how?" confused Maggie.

"Look, Garver, tell us where the bomb is or you'll both die together." Superman tells Garver that.

And from Rudy/Parasite telling Garver that, he tells them.

Superman, Helen 'using her water powers from her arm', and Sawyer go towards Metropolis Harbor and search an abandoned ship.

"Once you find it, Superman, I can disarm it." said Maggie. "See anything?"

Superman and Helen. is unable to see through the debris, so they have to go inside to search.

"Hard to tell, there's too much debris." he said. "Helen, stay close to me. We go in deeper, maybe we can find the bomb."

She follows Superman with her powers of water to lend him a hand.

"I sure hope you're right."

As Garver talks to Rudy to make a deal with in the mind to trick the villain, I think a terrorist can be very bad than a man with deadly powers himself. Don't trust that man, Rudy! Jake, hurry up and free Garver from Rudy's body and fast...! Eventually, Sawyer realizes the bomb isn't there. Superman claims that Garver is just buying time and heads back to the hospital. Trying to get out of the boat to start to sink.

"We better get out of here!" Maggie said to be pushed out ot safety first.

As everything was coming down on them and Helen tries using her water powers to fight back, only to get caught with her helmet breaking to lose some air. Not good...! As Superman uses his air tank to save Helen's life to have her mouth to mouth for a quick CPR thing, to have her push back, save Maggie, fly on out for Helen to hold on from the back of Superman, and they got out just in time.

"Easy there, Helen, you'll be okay." he helps her out. "Deep breaths."

Helen coughs out all of the water.

"I think without your air, I would've drown. I'm still human after all." Helen said to get angry next. "Stupid loser! Garver tricked us...!" she then panics to realize something else. "(Oh, no!) Knowing of Garver's dirty games...Superman! Maggie! We have to head back to the hospital! He's going to use Parasite's body and hurt others like Jake! Come on!"

Back at the hospital, Superman and Helen's suspicions turn out to be true. Garver attempts to escape from his restraints and finally convinces Rudy he can find a way to make the Parasite's drain permanent in exchange for his help, reasoning this could be his last chance for freedom and power. Rudy joins his will and strength with Garver's and the two manage to destroy the hand restraint. Jake tries to restrain them with everything he has.

"Hey! Don't you dare-! Aah!" but he gets drained to then become Parasite and Garver's hostage. "Help me...!"

Garver then calls in the guard and steals his strength as well. With his increased might, he manages to escape his bonds and takes the life force of many members of the hospital staff. And kidnapped Jake, they were too late.

"Jake! Jake!" Helen couldn't find her brother anywhere. "They both got away with Jake!"

Superman and Helen had to find them, Jake, and stop the bomb right away.

"And we will, Helen, don't worry. Garver has Jake as a shield to try to stop us. At least everyone else will be fine." Superman said for the people to start recovering slowly. "We only have twenty minutes left."

"He'll call." Maggie hears a ring to answer the phone. "Yes?"

With only twenty minutes left before the bomb goes off, Garver calls up and demands his money to stop the bomb and release Jake unharmed, but this time Superman and Helen must bring it themselves.

"If you don't hurt Jake to give him back, we'll come." said Helen.

"You got a deal."

With Superman saying that too, they'll do as Garver asks them to do.

"Very good, you two." he said. "Don't worry, I've no attention of hurting the child, I just needed him to escape. I'll give him back once you both arrive at the old abandoned rail tunnel."

As Garver tells them on what to do, they do it. For both Helen and Superman bring in the money to an abandoned rail tunnel, following a set of audio instructions, and discovers a pit so deep even they can't see the bottom. Near the pit, they find the bomb and deactivates it with Jake all tied up with his wand to be on the floor and unable to reach it.

"Superman! Helen! Get me out of here!"

Helen uses her steel arm to break the i-beam that was tying Jake up in half to freeing him first.

"Got you." Helen grabs her brother. "Okay, Superman, turn off that bomb."

However, it turns out to be a trap, as the Parasite grabs him.

"Get back!" Superman pushes Helen and Jake away to get drained instead of them.

Garver reveals he wants not only the money but Superman's powers as well; along with both Jake and Helen's powers too.

"It was a trap! (No, Clark!)"

"Helen, be careful!" Jake gets his wand back. "Its going to take more than Superman's help to stop Garver from using Rudy's body."

The two struggle and seem to be evenly matched.

"You, children, come here so I may nimble on your powers." Garver approaches to Helen and Jake next. "Who wants to get drained first?"

Helen grabs a i-beam to throw at Garver to hold it up to whack it right back at Helen like a baseball bat for her to try blocking it.

"Cheap move, loser!" she hangs in there.

Jake then comes in to fire a big shot beam at Garver.

"And now for my latest trick...Shamoo! Can do! (Wow! I didn't know I can do that. Awesome!)" he was happy. "Helen! Superman! Did you two see that?!"

Helen liked it.

"Not bad, little bro!"

Another new spell for Jake to control however he wanted. Nicely done. As Superman almost gets drained to push back against Garver.

"The longer this goes on, the weaker you'll get." he said.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way now." said Garver. "I will get your powers, Superman, by any means."

Knowing he will soon lose his power, Garver reactivates the bomb, changes the deactivation code, and demands that Superman gives him his powers, unconcerned about whether or not it goes off—his body is lying miles away in an ambulance, and won't be harmed.

"Rudy, can't you see that Garver's using you? To take control and lose his own body?" Superman talks some sense into Parasite. "Fight back! Fight him, Rudy!"

Superman calls to Rudy and turns him against Garver, but in the end, Garver's will proves stronger.

"Superman!" Jake uses his spell to push Garver out of Parasite's body. "I got this, you and Helen stop the bomb!"

Time runs out and Superman throws the bomb down the pit. Helen uses some goop to hold off the bomb as she and Superman get rid of it.

"Let's do this, Superman! Bombs away!" she aid her friend to throwing the bomb down below.

As Jake loses control, Garver attacks but both he and Superman fall into the pit with the bomb.

"Superman!" Jake and Helen watch in horror from above.

The bomb goes off and defeats the Parasite 'for Helen to have the goop to stick the villain to pull him right back down and out of the explosion, but Superman manages to escape unharmed.

"I'm okay." Superman said to the two.

Jake does the spell to save Garver's soul in time with his wand.

"Rudy's going to be fine, and for Garver's mind to finally go back to his real body."

"And to serve justice too." and Helen. "I think I can deal with powerful villains sometimes than a terrorist madman."

You said it, Helen. Outside of the tunnel, Jake places Garver's mind back to his body and wakes up in an ambulance and finds Superman flying him over Metropolis.

"Ah, the best laid plans..." he said in defeat.

Garver is taken to prison and finds his old 'partner' the Parasite laughing and enjoying himself as he watches his new big screen TV with cable.

"Now that's what I'm talking about."

For Superman and Maggie carry Garver to his cell, Helen and Jake see how happy Parasite was to have his channels as promised, for them to leave the villain be and hopefully not run into the real Rudy again.

"Say, Helen, were you serious about dealing with terrorist people than the villains with deadly powers?" Jake asks his sister.

For Jake to ask Helen that question, she was sort of saying that, to still stop all the bad guys in Metropolis.

"Ah, a little in between, Jake. But we have to bring them all to justice. So yeah..."

And for this, Parasite didn't do anything bad this time – Garver was to blame to use the man, but he was beaten at least.


	11. Blasts from the Pasts

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 11 – Blasts from the Pasts

Inside S.T.A.R. Labs, Professor Hamilton struggles to open a compartment inside Superman's ship.

"Need a hand, professor?" Superman asks Hamilton.

With Jake and Helen arriving to the Star Labs as well, and for Helen to land on to something to fall, and uses her arm a little to make something soft to land on it.

"Had a nice trip, Helen?"

"Not now, Jake, I still want to learn how to fly." she said. "Did I...?"

"Nah!" said Jake. "More like you fell."

Helen will keep on trying to know that she had powers like Superman to try flying like himself soon enough.

"(I'm working on it you know!)" Helen changes the subject to ask Hamilton on what he was up to. "So, Professor, what are you trying to open up from Superman's ship?"

Superman, Helen, and Jake arriving and Superman himself offers to help but Hamilton manages to open it.

"I got it under control-!" he gets it open for the others to help Hamilton back up. "You see? No problem."

Inside the compartment is a strange device, which Superman identifies as a Phantom Zone projector.

"Looks at this thing...It looks like a super soaker." Jake said to try lifting it up but it was too heavy. "A very big one."

Helen hits Jake on the head a little.

"I thought you would be smart enough to know that its not close to being a sucker soaker water gun, its some type of alien machine that was..." this made Helen realize something. "Wait, a weapon from Krypton? Superman..."

Even he was shock to see something like this from his home planet to still be intact for Helen to look at it up close. Looking inside from the scopes it had for them to see other kinds of aliens who were all trapped inside of a different world.

"So what is it?" Jake asks. "It feel dark and disturbing."

For Clark/Superman, he seems to know a lot about it already.

"Its known as the Phantom Zone."

"Incredible." Hamilton looks at it next. "I wish the images were much clearer to see..."

Tayla: What's the Phantom Zone you may ask? I'll tell you...The Phantom Zone was an eerie twilight dimension used by the people of Krypton as a prison for the most dangerous criminals. Individuals banished to the Phantom Zone existed in a formless state, unable to affect or contact the normal world — for all intents and purposes, neither dead nor alive. In other words, its a different dimension of some kind. For Helen, Jake, Superman, and Hamilton looked into the projector but Hamilton turns a knob and accidentally releases a large creature onto Earth.

"Ah, Professor...What did you just hit?!" Helen was freaking out.

The four stayed close to one another.

"Stay behind me, Professor." Superman said. "Helen. Jake. Cover me from below."

The creature causes some slight trouble and nearly escapes, but Superman manages to subdue it (as Jake fired a lot of beam attacks, leaving Helen to shoot off some of her own thanks to her brother's help'; and this allowed Hamilton to send it back to the Phantom Zone.

"Alright!" both Jake and Helen high-five each other.

"Are you okay?"

With Superman checking on Hamilton, he was a bit freaked out but he would be just fine.

"Just making note about this machine the next time we use this thing." he said.

After the creature is captured, a voice calls from the projector asking to be released.

"Is a human woman trapped inside?" questioned Jake. "It sounds like one."

Superman looks in and sees a woman who claims she's served her sentence.

"Help! Release me!" she said. "I've served my sentence!"

The others see that they were seeing a woman.

"Who are you?" Superman asks her.

She identifies herself as 'Mala' and asks to see the council and Jor-El.

"I'm Mala. Where's the council?"

Superman considers his options. As Superman tells about himself to know that his father did something to Mala for a crime she might've commit from long ago, for him, Jake, and Helen needed to do some more researching. Superman goes to his Fortress of Solitude and activates a Kryptonian computer made by combining the message projector he found in his rocket and the Brainiac Orb he got from his ship. He asks the computer about Mala. As Jake and Helen back at their apartment use their special computer to learn more about this Mala person.

"So, Mala's another Kryptonian like you and I are, Clark." Helen pointed out. "Well, half Kryptonian that I am."

"I know, Helen, from a small crime Mala has done from long ago, she could have a second chance. Another one like me." he gets the Brainiac computer type of thing all set up. "Are you good, Jake?"

Jake has everything connected and ready to go 'and recorded'.

"Whenever you are, Clark. Play the tape...Or whatever that thing is."

And so, Superman does so to ask his Krypton machine a question for Jake to gather and Helen to listen in. Brainiac explains that Mala was once second-in-command to High General Jax-Ur, commander of Krypton's planetary defense forces. Unfortunately, Jax-Ur grew power hungry and attempted to take over the planet. However, his attempted coup d'état was foiled by Jor-El. Jax-Ur was sentenced to exile in the Phantom Zone for eternity; Mala, whom the council felt was only following orders, was only sentenced to twenty years. For Jake and Helen to hear everything and Jake to sense out from seeing the past images, the three had to decide on what to do next.

"I know what must be done." Clark/Superman said. "Helen. Jake. We have to help Mala."

"Then maybe she'll know more about my Dad, Tel-El when that event happened."

For Helen to say that out of nowhere, Jake asks her this next question.

"But what makes you say that?" he asked.

"I don't know...My Dad and Jax-Ur might've known each other, and Mala might know the rest about it." she said. "(At least I hope hope and yet, something's wrong about all of this.)"

For Jake to see and Helen's curiosity, the two of them and Superman decide to release Mala. At first, she is confused and disoriented at hearing that Krypton is gone, but is intrigued when she learns of her new powers.

"Where am I...? Who are you?"

"I'm Kal-El." Superman introduces himself. "I'm the one you've spoke with."

Both Helen and Jake introduce themselves next.

"I'm Helen Star, I'm also human and half Kryptonian with some special powers."

"And I'm Jake Star, Helen's little brother who's smart and with magic powers."

Mala still needed to know where she was and what has happened.

"But where's Krypton?" she asks again.

Superman brings Mala the bad news.

"This is Earth and I'm sorry...Besides Helen's special, both you and I are the only two left. Our home planet was destroyed."

Mala got upset to faint a little for Superman to help her out.

"No...No...!" said the sad Mala.

Looks like Mala has a long way to recover as Hamilton allowed Mala to stay at a Star Labs cabin for a while, good idea.

"I just hope that this one will come to understanding soon enough." he said. "Helen. Jake. You two better give Superman a hand with Mala."

And they'll do just that.

"You got it, Professor." the two said at the same time.

Superman takes her to a cabin in the woods to teach her to control and responsibly use her powers. As her power grows, she relishes the fact that she and Superman are the only ones on Earth with such capabilities. Superman notices and insists that Mala cannot hurt anyone. Mala agrees and attempts to influence Superman with intimacy.

"You have my word, Kal-El, I'll do my best." she said to seeing Jake and Helen next. "Hmm...A little human boy with magical powers? From this wand you use."

She looks at it to moving it around.

"Just me, I learned a lot from the Great Zatara himself, and his daughter Zatanna." he said. "This wand only works for me."

"Interesting. But I have strength and my own powers to keep. And you..." Mala goes up to Helen next. "A human and Kryptonian...? Hmm...Having powers like the two of us and your arm is very special. You do remind me a lot about Jax-Ur when he went mad over power. A real shame, I see that you're a lot like your father Tel-El was."

That's something for Helen to learn about.

"Really?! (This is it!)" she wanted to learn more. "And how did you and Jax-Ur know about my Dad? Please tell me."

"I remember that those two were close like brothers or something like that. Forgive me, small one, I don't remember much about him but Jax-Ur." said Mala to try cheering Helen up. "Not to worry, I'll make sure your powers are fully awaken like mine real soon. It takes time and strength."

I guess Mala made a friend with Helen.

"That's fine, thanks anyways."

Hamilton got a lot of his studies done to confirm that Mala was ready.

"I think she should aid you Superman to stopping other villains and saving others." he said.

"Yes, please."

For Mala to say that to be too close to Superman, Jake and Helen don't see them as a couple to be happening anytime soon Ew...!

"Right, I think we should go on a night out on patrol next." Superman takes flight. "Jake. Helen. We'll see you there."

Not bad so far, huh? For Helen and Jake to take a bus back down town, for them along with both Superman and Mala go to Metropolis and stop a robbery but Mala takes it too far, brutally beating two of the criminals and threatening one into 'restitution'.

"What was that all about?" Jake was shock on what he witness.

"I don't know. You trapped the last one, and I pin down the other after Mala three him." answer Helen. "We better keep an eye on her."

"For once, Helen, you're right. I hate to turn against this female Kryptonate."

After the police arrive, Mala claims that she's 'Superman's Second in Command' and indicates that she believes that Superman rules earth.

"I am Mala, Superman's second in command." Mala makes a speech. "I offer you my promise that to this world that I will follow in Superman's tradition of just rule with a fair hand."

"I thought I was career minded." Lois said to herself.

With Jake and Helen were confused as Superman was, they had a bad feeling about Mala's behavior.

"I know, Mala might to be watched a bit more." he said.

Lex Luthor takes the opportunity to destroy Superman's reputation by going on TV and claiming that Superman and Mala intend to populate the Earth with Kryptonians and take over the world. Bad enough to have Jake and Helen who were half humans to be born with specials gifts, but not two more aliens in his point of view. Ouch! Luthor insists that Superman send Mala back to the Phantom Zone, which greatly enrages her so much that she blows up the TV with her heat vision. Mala goes to see Superman and finds that he too is considering sending her back, enraging her even further.

"Do you think Mala might lose it?" Hamilton asks Superman.

"It might be the case maybe." he said. "Let's see how she does with the press. If not, then get the machine ready."

Helen wanted to go against it a little, but she soon has seconds thoughts about it.

"Helen. Don't tell me that you're against all of this." Jake tells his sister.

"What? No. I agree with Superman." she said. "In fact, if Brainiac isn't tell us everything about this woman, then we both know she's hiding something for Tel-El and Jor-El knew about than the three of us do."

"But lucky for us, we can stop people like her if Superman allows us to."

For Mala to hear the whole thing, she was mad now. At a press conference, Mala rebukes her previous statement of wanting to rule Earth.

"I wish to protect the people on Earth like Superman and his little friends do."

Getting too close to the Man of Steel, lady.

"Hey!" Helen pushes Mala away a little. "Back up, Mala, you're partners, not lovers."

"Tell me about it." said Lois. Then Lois rejects the idea but continues the interview and asks if Mala and Superman are an item. "Answer me this – are you two an item?"

"No." Superman said.

But not to Mala's point of view to be clinging around Superman.

"No she's not!" both Jake and Helen said.

"Its not like that."

For Superman says that, to get Mala really mad this time.

"Seriously?!" she sees Lois. "I see...You prefer these things over me, is that it? Even to this show off."

Superman denies, and Mala tries to kill Lois.

"Who are you calling a show off-!" Lois was getting strangle by Mala.

Now she was gong too far!

"Hands off of Lois, you beast-!" Helen goes charging in.

"Shut up, half breed!"

Mala hits Helen with her other arm to knock her out cold, for Jake steps up now.

"Hey, lady! That's my sister you just hit!"

For Mala to kick Jake to place her foot on his chest to keep him still while still holding up Lois with one hand.

"I'm sorry, was I too rough with her like I am with you, little boy? Well, too bad." she said.

Superman looks at Helen to still be breathing to get really mad now.

"Mala!" Superman pushes Mala and grabs hold of her again. "Are you okay, Lois? Jake?"

"I'm good." said Lois.

Jake checks on Helen.

"She's okay, she just needs to come around." he heals his sister's head. "It'll be fine, Helen, I got you. Hey, Superman."

"And I got Mala."

She is carried away by Superman to prevent her from causing further damage.

"Looks like you care about that woman than me." she said.

"I care about everyone like her. That includes Helen and Jake, you don't do that to people." he said. "I care for everyone...though you're pushing it right now."

Mala insists that Jax-Ur would have taken over the planet and after causing a disaster to distract Superman she escapes. Superman with Jake and Helen 'who woke up' go after Mala but finds that she's stolen the Phantom Zone projector.

"Superman!" Jake calls out to his friend. "This is bad. We found Professor on the floor out cold though lucky to still be alive!"

"I'm sorry...I tried to stop her, but she..."

Hamilton tells them that Mala took the Phantom Zone weapon and escaped with it.

"Took the machine too." said Helen.

"You're okay, Helen." Superman hugs Helen. "I was worried about you."

"More than that, Superman, I think Mala's going to use that machine to free Jax-Ur next."

Helen was right, Mala was going to do just that. Outside her cabin, Mala releases Jax-Ur. This was really bad. Desperate to find a way to defeat Jax-Ur and Mala, Superman takes Professor Hamilton to the Fortress of Solitude as Jake and Helen tagged along from Jake's magic beam to make a bubble to help them fly around anywhere.

"My word..." Hamilton is left speechless.

"Its cool, huh?" said Helen. "I would call this a great wide ope world of alien zoo to save and protect in this area that Superman made."

Jake checks on the creatures.

"Its fun for Helen and I to do once a day. Can't bring them home as house pets, but this place will do better."

"I do come here sometimes to get some quiet time..." Superman said that.

"If anything else to have these things in a Fortress of Solitude, it's you."

A new name for Superman's new hideout base and such, I like it.

"The Fortress of Solitude?" questioned Superman.

"Hey! I like that name!" said Jake.

Even Helen Star doesn't find that to be pretty good herself.

"Me too, Fortress of Solitude." she said. "It has a good ring to it, doesn't it Superman?"

I guess he goes with it.

"Its fine. Come on, Professor, you can learn about the aliens later. We go work to do." he said.

Hamilton is greatly interested by the animals in the Fortress but has to hurry to the Brainiac Orb. The computer explains how to make a Phantom Zone projector and says that every dimension vibrates at its own unique frequency. For Jake to write in the other parts to back Hamilton up, they're going to need all of the help they can get.

"Jake, you better get all of this down."

"I got it, Helen, calm down." he said. "And you're cool for Superman to stop Mala and Jax-Ur?"

Helen didn't mind to not have criminals from Krypton to be friendly at all who hurt others for power to rule everything.

"Its fine." she said. "(I don't care what Clark's Dad and mine had to do when they stopped those losers, they're not going to get away with it. Hurting me, Jake, and Lois like that...unforgivable.)"

Jax-Ur and Mala take a walk through Metropolis. He finds the natives rather primitive, but sees potential for Earth under his rule. He also revels in the fact that he has the chance to exact vengeance on Jor-El, by killing his son.

"We'll get back Kal-El, my darling." said Mala. "But what about the half breed and her little brother?"

"What about them?" Jax-Ur sees their photo to notice one power from Helen's arm. "Oh...so that's who she's related to. Mala, I might have an idea."

Since Jax-Ur own powers are not yet up to either Mala's or Superman's, she gives him a demonstration of hers, and havoc ensues. At the Daily Planet Lois informs Clark of Mala's rampage and he leaves as Superman to confront the duo.

"With two other Kryptonians like this causing trouble, I just hope that you, Helen, and Superman can do something about it." Lois takes off. "Hold the door!"

Helen and Clark both see the mess that's going on TV to try to do something about it.

"Helen."

"I know, Clark, I'll get Jake to come and aid us." she gives Jake a call from his school.

For Helen to do that quietly for Jake to see it on TV too, the three try to do something and fast. As Jax-Ur watches, Mala manages to defeat Superman and forces him to listen to Jax-Ur's monologue. After Jake makes a ball to bonce the mailman's truck to come down safely a little and Helen to punch Mala back a little to aid Superman to catch him in time with her water powers from her arm.

"Nice one, Sis!" Jake cheers Helen on.

"And that's for the punch from last night, loser!" she gets out to see Jax-Ur in person. "I take it that you're Jax-Ur? Mala's true lover?"

"The one and only. I've heard so much about you, Helen, and your little brother. But for you to be related to Tel-El...My older brother, which makes you my niece!"

For Jax-Ur to say that part, Helen was shock.

"What!?"

Jake didn't believe in it either.

"Gasp! Hey, that's not true! You're not my half uncle, nor is Helen! She would never make you as part of the family!"

Soon enough, Mala throws something to trap Jake in it and pins down Superman on the ground.

"Jake! Superman!" Helen tries to fight back. "Let them go-!"

Jax-Ur using his heat vision on Superman, he had the upper edge to grab hold of Helen from behind. Fr Tel-El was a Kryptonian officer back then to be hardcore but a caring being to ad his best friend Jor-El to stop his younger brother and his lover from taking over the planet, and everything else.

"I knew the two of us as uncle and niece wouldn't work out. Yes, Tel-El was a traitor as an officer to work by Jor-El's side. Reckless like a little child, but he should've stick with family first before justice. I wish for you to join me, we can become a real family to take over Earth together, think about it." he said to see Superman next. "And Kal-El, so nice to see you. Your father was a clever man, though I see you share his poor judgment in choosing sides."

"Glad to disappoint you." he said while being held down.

"I must say it seems a shame to kill the one other survivor of Krypton. I'd offer you a place in our new order, but something tells me you'd turn it down like I'm doing with my own niece."

"Don't listen to him, Helen! Please!" Jake said.

For Helen to look worried to learn a little on what her father was like to have a brother like Jax-Ur is, Superman will never become evil.

"Guess you're not as dumb as you look." he said. "Helen! Listen to me, your brother's right! Whatever you do, don't help your uncle! Your father wouldn't wanted that at all!"

After Superman refuses to bow down to Jax-Ur, he orders Mala to kill him.

"I knew you would say something like that..." Jax-Ur gave Mala an order. "Go ahead, Mala, kill Kal-El however you like."

"Thank you, Jax-Ur."

Fortunately, Superman manages to ward her off and attacks Jax-Ur after Helen uses her water attacks to slow him down long enough for Superman to stop him. A good decision that Helen Star just made there.

"Jax-Ur, you're not my uncle!" she hits him a little. "Superman! We'll be right up! Get him for me!"

As Helen helps out her brother break free with his wand back, they follow Superman in the air with Jake's bubble to go flying up; as Superman easily captures the general but Mala attacks again.

"Look out, Superman!" Jake warns him too late.

The two fight each other to a standstill, but Mala spots Lois and throws her in harm's way to distract Superman. For Superman to save Lois in time, leaving Helen to heat vision blast and punch with her ground powers from her arm to save everyone else's lives.

"All good, Superman!" Helen tells her friend.

"You okay?" Superman asks Lois.

She was fine alright to have her as bait for Mala to almost kill her, that just low.

"I'm fine, but it looks like you've loss your dance partners."

For Mala extracts Jax-Ur, and they escape once again.

"Helen, if Superman doesn't find a way to stop Mala and Jax-Ur, we're good as dead." said Jake. "And I'm glad you won't be on their side, family or not."

"I wouldn't have Jax-Ur as my uncle if he was the last relative of mine on Earth!"

Good saying there, Helen. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Superman checks up on the progress made on the new Phantom Zone projector. As Jake and Helen go find Mala and Jax-Ur to keep Clark/Superman posted to report back when they do, and to not go against them by themselves. Unfortunately, the projector doesn't work as it's missing a crystal that vibrates at the Phantom Zone's frequency. Meanwhile, Perry White is on the backs of his staff about their inability to find Jax-Ur and Mala. However, the duo appear shortly and kidnap Lois. Jax-Ur leaves a message for Superman to come and get Lois at the cabin in the woods. For Jake and Helen to arrive there to try saving Lois after telling Superman in time.

"Helen, don't attack until we get an open when Clark arrives." said Jake.

Lois Lane was a strong woman to be just a human being with no powers to hold up a good fight for getting kidnap a lot.

"It must hurt your fingers, clamping down on my throat like that..." Lois said to Mala while being held down.

"I'll live." she said back.

Superman does come but in his Anti-Kryptonite suit, and bringing a chunk of Kryptonite. Mala falls before the rock's radiation and Lois keeps her covered.

"Jake and Helen are waiting for me." Superman hands Lois the Kryptonite. "Keep it covered for Mala to not get away."

Lois had no trouble doing that.

"Love to."

Jake and Helen await for Superman to find Jax-Ur to be somewhere for Helen to feel out from her arm with the lead armor around it.

"My arm gives out a metal detector type of thing, I like that." she points to the right direction. "Its this way."

"It must be hard going up against your own uncle, Helen, will you be okay?" Superman asks Helen.

She was strong to know from right and wrong.

"Its fine. Though shocking, I know that my Dad wouldn't want me to trust his psycho path of a little brother." Helen as ready to fight. "So I'll be all right, really, Clark, but thanks for asking."

But Jax-Ur appears from hiding with the projector and sends Superman and the Kryptonite to the Phantom Zone.

"Surprise!"

Not good to have Superman trapped in the Phantom Zone now/

"Superman!" Jake and Helen were horrified.

"No!" same with Lois to lose the Kryptonite rock.

Mala is eager to kill Lois, but Jax-Ur wants her alive, to spread the word that Superman is gone. To make sure he's gone for good, Jax-Ur destroys the projector with his new heat vision.

"You can't do this!"

"Oh, Helen dear." Jax-Ur held Jake by the throat. "Join me now, otherwise I break my half nephew's little neck."

"Don't-!" Helen gives up.

As Mala and Jax-Ur take Helen and Jake held captive to let Lois live to spread the news on Superman's defeat.

"Good for you, now lets get going. Uncle Jax-Ur wants to some company."

He and Mala leave to take over the world leaving Helen and Jake as their hostages.

"I'm gonna personally lead the army that vaporizes you two." angered Lois.

"Or vice-versa." Mala said to not care so much. "Either way, see you soon. We already got what we needed from the children."

Now what? For Jake to be trapped, Helen was going to give up so easily to save her brother and get out of this mess for Clark/Superman wanted them to fight back somehow.

"(Where's Clark as Superman when you need him?!)"

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Lois watches a report on disasters caused by the Kryptonian renegades. Professor Hamilton asks her if the Superman's suit was intact when she last saw it, and explains that it was treated with a traceable energy signature. Using the trace, Hamilton manages to bring Superman back. Alright! With Lois, they inspect the remains of the destroyed projector, and Superman retrieves the dimension-specific crystal they need. Superman has got it thanks to Jax-Ur carelessness of destroying the old one.

"This could work." Hamilton gets the crystal. "Please, Superman, save Helen and Jake."

He'll do just that.

"I know, they'll be fine. I'll get them."

"I sure hope so." said Lois.

At the U.N. Security Council, the decision has been made to surrender the planet to Jax-Ur and Mala. For Helen to use a little piece of ice shard from Superman's base, she breaks free to save Jake's life in time to stand their ground.

"Helen!"

"I got you, Jake! Mala! Jax-Ur! Stay away from us! If anyone's going to mess with my brother, its me." she said. "And for everyone else on Earth, I won't allow it."

"You mean, we won't allow it!" Jake gets his wand ready.

"So, its Jax-Ur own flesh and blood going up against him and me?" angered Mala.

Like Jax-Ur cares to stop his niece and nephew if he has to.

"Not bad, but we could've make a great team you and I. Too bad, so sad." from ice fire shots and beam attacks had no affect on Jax-Ur to push them all aside. "Just look, Mala and I can stop you without Superman to save neither of your worthless lives. If not you two, then who?"

Just then, Superman intervenes before the treaty can be signed.

"That would be me." he appears. "No signing a surrender or hurting those two aren't happening today."

Everyone was happy to see that Superman was back and so were Jake and Helen.

"Hooray, Superman!"

"You're okay!"

And with that, it was time to stop the two bad Kryptonians.

"Impossible...!" angered Mala a lot more.

"Shamoo! Can do!"

Jake fires the first blast to send Mala and Jax-Ur flying a bit, leaving them fly after Superman for Helen and Jake to back their friend up.

"Superman, we got you covered! Good luck!" she said. "You're going down, Uncle!"

Again Superman does battle, this time with both Jax-Ur and Mala. For the two lovers to get hit and smacked around by Jake and Helen helping Superman out, this one heck of fight. For Helen won't hold back against her own uncle and Jake can beat up Mala a lot for hurting them so many times. Trying to beat Superman up near the bridge near an empty truck filled with oil to be leaking out.

"Ah! Helen, we need to do something!" Jake panics. "Superman's getting creamed!"

Now what? Both Mala and Jax-Ur are stronger when they fight as one.

"Look at it this way, Kal-El: death is better than the Phantom Zone." so says Jax-Ur.

But it seems that Superman wasn't done with the two lovers just yet...

"I'll take your word for it." Superman uses his heat vision to hit the oil for the truck to blow up to send the two flying.

The team proves to be more than a match for Superman and nearly kill him. As Jake uses his beam bubble to fly after them for Helen to stay in there for them to race all over Metropolis. However, Superman prolongs their battle and then feigns an escape attempt. The pair gives chase but are lured into a trap: Lois and Hamilton use the completed projector to send them back to the Phantom Zone.

"Hey, Mala! Jax-Ur!" Jake calls out to them. "Smile!"

The two were lost.

"Smile? Confused Jax-Ur.

"Excuse me?" same with Mala.

Helen fires a lot of ice blast to keep Mala and Jax-Ur from escaping this time.

"More like...freeze!"

Then with Hamilton aiming, Lois hits the button for him.

"Bye, bye." she said.

And with that, the two go back to the Phantom Zone for good.

"No!"

For their last cries was priceless to hear, even for Helen Star.

"Its done." said Helen. "Goodbye, Uncle Jax-Ur, farewell to you and Mala...and about time too."

Seeing Jax-Ur and Mala back to where they belong, Superman and Helen know that having aliens like some bad guys even a few Kryptonians like they were was for the best.

"Parole, revoke." Superman along with Jake and Helen takes the projector to his Fortress of Solitude and decides that it's best that he remains the only Kryptonian on Earth. "Fortress of Solitude, huh?"

"Something up, Clark?" Helen asks him.

"Nothing, I think it does have a good name to it, and for these guys."

Why wouldn't it be? A good life style for the alien-like animals seems to fit them well as Hamilton said.

"And we find that name to be pretty good. A whole lot better to have the last Kryptonian as a super hero. Even you too, Helen."

For Jake to say that, he makes a good point.

"He's right, Helen, and we attend to keep it that way." said Clark/Superman.

"For me as a half breed that it, I think I have a better family too even Tel-El was my real father." she said. "In any case, that works for me as well. (For someone like my uncle and his girlfriend, you can forget it.) Alright, lets head on back for some ice cream."

This makes Jake happy.

"Yeah! Ice cream!"

For Superman to leave the Phantom Zone safely in his base, he swim and flies on out for Jake to use the bubble for both him and Helen headed on home too. For Helen had a father and a mother, and whoever Jake's other father was to find out more later – with any luck. For Clark to have people like Jake and Helen to watch over, they seem like a real family/friends he has ever had to save the world from two bad Kryptonians in the end, you know? No holds back, that's for sure. And the Phantom Zone, whatever's in the place, stays there for good.


	12. The Prometheon

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 12 - The Prometheon

Out in space, a space shuttle orbits the Earth. Once Jake shows Superman the details on the his computer for him and Helen to tell Hamilton all about it, into space Clark Kent/Superman goes into; with his space suit on and in his rocket ship. For the other two tag along into space with the others.

"This is cool, huh Helen?" Jake looks outside of the space ship. "We can see space all around us."

Helen likes the view as well to do some work from the inside to back up their friend.

"It is nice to look at I'll admit. But remember, Jake, we're here to stop some type of meteor that's about to hit Earth. Let's do what we can to stop it in time. I can back up Superman by using my arm with any element to absorb since it won't hurt in space for a half human like myself." she said.

From doing a few she brought along, they would be just fine. Inside the shuttle, General Hardcastle explains to his team that they are there to destroy a meteor on a collision course with Earth. Hamilton expresses concern for the fact that Superman hasn't shown up.

"An alien and two kids with special powers..." said Hardcastle. "Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"Sir, you have to understand that these three can do anything to get the job done."

For Hamilton to tell that to the mean General himself, Helen knows a lot about the man.

"Oh, not that loser again!"

"Helen?" Jake was lost. "You met with a powerful man from the army?"

Helen Star has a lot to explain to her brother.

"Not just from the military, he's known General Hardcastle. He gets the job done with life threatening happens or before a war to be made...He's not as nice as he appears to be. In fact, he never likes me who also tries helping out others. That man treats me like a freak show, such as to Superman a whole lot more. He thinks aliens are dangerous than those who are human beings."

Kind of mess up there if you ask me. For Hardcastle to think that way at Helen and Superman a lot for Hamilton and Jake to disagree with the man.

"The boy using magic tricks is one thing, Professor, bu his sister like your alien friend...oh, you can forget it. They're both dangerous aliens to me."

However, before the human team can leave the shuttle for their mission Superman shows up.

"Hey! Superman's here! Hi!" Jake waves to him.

"About time." Helen walks pass Hardcastle. "Sir, lets get to work. (And try to behave yourself.)"

Superman was ready to go with Hamilton helping him out.

"Sorry I'm late, Earthquake on the other side of Earth."

And with that, Hamilton gives Superman the items he needs while Helen had her laser blast of her arm all set, Jake using the computer to stay in contact, and Hardcastle and his men staying put, they were all set to go.

"Jake, its all yours." said Hamilton.

"Okay, I'm logging in right now."

So, how does a ten year old boy can do these things so well? Some of the army men wish to know.

"In case any of you were wondering how Jake's good at these kinds of things, he learned a lot of reading and studying at the age of five. Thanks to me!" she said to be ready for anything. "Anyways, I'm on standby as we speak. Good luck, Superman. Both Jake and I have got you covered."

Superman sets some charges into the asteroid and heads towards the front of the asteroid. As Hamilton had to ask Castle this question.

"What do you have against him, Hardcastle?"

"Like that Helen Star is a half breed, so is her super hero friend. He's an alien." he answered. "He has no allegiance, no jurisdiction. I don't trust what I can't control, Hamilton, and I don't like what I can't trust. And for that girl with that poor little boy, he might be dead sooner than you think."

That's not true!

"Hey!" Jake got mad. "No one ask you on what you think will happen, because it won't!"

Nice way for a brother to defend his sister. Before Superman can set the charges in the front, however, he notices a huge creature bound to the rock.

"My heavens!" Hamilton was shock.

"Wow..." same with Helen. "Whatever this thing is, its huge!"

Hamilton makes note that the creature is in fact alive and that there's a binary code being transmitted from the rock.

"Whatever this...rock thing is, its alive. It picks up a lot of heat all over and attached to the asteroid from the looks of it." Jake was getting some reading from the computer. "It looks cool."

"Yeah, but we still need to push it away from Earth by any means...And no, Jake, we're not keeping that thing." said Helen. "I don't trust it."

"But I never said I wanted it for a pet."

In order to save both the Earth and the creature, Superman tries to push the asteroid into Earth's orbit but when the sun comes over the creature it stirs to life.

"What's wrong?" ask Hardcastle.

Well, the sun was waking the thing up.

"Its heart is rising up quickly." said Hamilton.

For Helen and Jake see the problem a little too late.

"Not good! Its alive!" said Jake. "Its coming to life!"

Helen tells Superman of the trouble right away.

"Superman! It's coming to life! Looks out!"

Seeing the trouble, Hardcastle detonates the charges in spite of the fact that there are two lives out there.

"Stop!" Hamilton talks to Hardcastle. "Superman's out there!"

Like Hardcastle would care of Superman's life at all.

"Was't his party to begin with."

Unfortunately, Hardcastle's prediction that the creature would simply burn up in the Earth's atmosphere proves to be false. For Jake and Helen were happy to see Superman was still alive and the meteor...sort of destroyed...the creature still makes its way down to Earth, which can still kill many lives in that speed its falling way too fast! The creature falls towards Metropolis at alarming speed. As Superman tries to tell the other two on what they can do for him.

"Helen, create a powerful water to keep it from burning to the ground." he said to Helen. "And Jake, you can make a shield around me with your magic."

With Superman saying that idea, Jake uses his beam to keep him safe and Helen to fire lots of water really fast even in space to work for a few twenty seconds or so before it could freeze up, something that she can make it happen.

"Okay, here goes Superman." Jake does it part. "That should hold him. Helen, you're up."

She fires away at the rock creature.

"Its time to hose down this beast...right now! (Please work, please...!)"

Fortunately thanks to their team work, Superman manages to deflect it towards the sea. For the people on the boat to see the feel the winds from the crash, even back at the Daily Planet for the co-workers to feel out.

"Sonic boom?" surprised Jimmy. "Earthquake?"

"Maybe Perry had chili for lunch again." Lois made a joke.

Really, Lois?

"I hope that Helen and Jake are both alright with Superman. And..." Jimmy daydreams of Helen. "You think she's thinking about me right now?"

Lois hits the papers a little on Jimmy's head to wake him up.

"I think she is, when we're being rescued by the three from dangers for us to get out stories. More from that shaking feeling I bet."

Nice landing there. However, the creature survives the fall and walks along the ocean floor towards land as Superman saves the boat with the people on it in time. It was time to go underwater for Hamilton, Hardcastle, Helen, Jake, and the others land back on Earth to solve this problem right away.

"From space to sea now, this is getting crazy."

For Jake to say that, for him and Helen got a boat to use to keep in contact with Superman to go underwater to finding the creature next.

"More crazy than we thought it would be." she said. "Superman, keep your eyes and ears open. The creature's down there in the waters...somewhere...My arm has gotten something."

"And the feeling that I'm getting too." said Jake.

Along the way, it captures a submarine and steals the heat from the reactor. Superman manages to free the sub but cannot stop the creature. Jake and Helen aid the people to get out of the sub afterwards to make sure that Superman was unharmed.

"Thanks you two." he said. "After this, lets head back to Hamilton. He found something about that creature."

"Professor did?" the two said at the same time.

And so, the three go do just that. Back on land, Hamilton tells the origin of the creature which he learned from binary code.

"Look at these writings."

Hamilton shows them for Jake to get something.

"Alien code?" questioned Jake.

"They won't us to translate it." he said.

"They?" Superman was lost.

"The other aliens who have made this thing...A type of robot creature."

Not Hamilton tells them that.

"But there was a problem with this...creature right?" Helen asks Hamilton. "Tell us more."

The creature was an artificial being made by an unnamed alien race looking to use it as a beast of burden fueled by heat from their twin suns. Unfortunately, the creature's lack of intelligence caused it to turn on its creators and absorb heat from any source it could find. As a result, the creature was strapped to an asteroid and sent into space to prevent it from causing any more damage.

"I guess it did. When it crash to Earth it wasn't weak, it only made it stronger." said Superman. "That thing must have a weakness."

Thinking hard, Jake might have something on his mind.

"If not heat, maybe cold. I saw one alien who was weak to cold in a movie I saw."

"The Blob, right? Good thinking, Jake." said Helen. "My arm can get a lot of ice."

"And this as well to freeze anything, even water in seconds." Hamilton tests it out. "This might work."

"But will it work on salt water?" Superman asks Hamilton.

Hamilton devises a way to stop the creature 'to somehow work with some success', but it has already come ashore.

"Its too late. It already has reach to shore."

Once one of the scientist says that, the four had to get work right away. Also will that ice thing work on the creature in the salt water oceans. This Prometheon creature has to be stopped right away.

Superman, Helen, and Jake find the creature under assault by Hardcastle's forces.

"What is that man doing now?" ask Jake. "He's only making it worse!"

Helen runs over to Hardcastle and Superman flies on over there.

"Keep on firing, men! We have it on the ropes now!"

"Stop, Hardcastle!" Helen steps in. "No more fire power!"

"But its fine! See?" he points out. "We started firing at it, the alien didn't move at all."

It only made it worse, stupid!

"It stopped because you're only making it stronger." said Superman.

Hardcastle refuses to believe Superman when he tells him that the assault is only helping the creature not hurting it.

"Last time I believed in you two was with Hamilton, and look what happened. Now I do things my way." Hardcastle gives out an order. "Fire!"

They were still doing it. Using a lot of fire to burn through anything, it was only eating it to keep on going.

"You were saying?" Jake and Helen proved Hardcastle wrong there.

Now the two and Superman step in.

"Better hold off those marshmallows to roast." Superman flies off.

However, Hardcastle finally believes in the three when the creature absorbs the fire from NX gel missiles fired at it and Superman saves him from a falling helicopter. While Jake and Helen saved the other army men from their vehicles getting destroyed.

"I got some saved on this side!"

"Same here, Jake, we got them all out of danger!"

And with that, Hardcastle tells his other leftover men to stop shooting.

"Hold your fire, for now...Repeat, hold your fire." he said. "This doesn't change anything after this."

The creature makes its way into Metropolis and starts by stealing the heat from molten steel. Superman fights the creature but it proves to be far too strong for him to do any significant damage. Not even Jake's beam blast to try to hold down the creature, or Helen's ice beam weren't doing anything at all.

"Jake! Helen!" Superman tries to stop it but he gets smacked and crush by the creatures foot to drill back out.

"Superman!" Helen couldn't make the creature stop with her ice beams. "Its too strong!"

Jake's magic couldn't do a thing either.

"Our powers aren't stopping it to just feel like its nothing on what we throw at it!" Fortunately, Hamilton manages to get all power to the city cut off, leaving the creature confused. "Hey! Look, in Metropolis!" Jake points out.

Well, that should slow the thing down.

"Alright, Professor!" Helen cheered.

"Thank you, Hamilton." said Superman to come up with another idea. "Come on, you two. I have another idea for this to work. Follow me."

Both Jake and Helen follow Superman together, as he manages to lure the creature towards the city reservoir by using his heat vision on a steel beam.

"(Oh, now I see what Clark's trying to do.)" Jake gets it. "Helen, once the creature into the water, the Professor will use the ice thing into the water. Let's back him up." he uses his wand to make a light beam to aid Superman. "Come on, you, follow the pretty light..."

Unfortunately, the moon is exposed from behind the clouds and the creature equates its light with heat.

"Oh, are you kidding me?!" surprised Helen.

Jake knows that it just had to happen at the wrong time.

"Its true, the moon does have light to make more heat from it."

Superman attempts to use the steel beam to lure the creature further into the water but is captured. With the boat on the water, Helen had something to use something rubber on her arm to absorb, stretch out, and places three tanks of gas on it to get Superman to aid her with heart vision.

"Superman! Heat vision the tanks on this boat. Create more fire for this thing!" she said. "Hurry!"

Still and thanks to Helen, both she and Superman manage to ignite a small boat in the middle of the water thereby fully luring the creature into the water.

"Professor, its working!" Jake said. "Do it!"

And Hamilton gives the signal out.

"Now!"

With the creature in the water two planes drop chemicals into the water causing it to freeze as Superman pulls himself out of there just in time.

"That takes care of that." said Superman. "Once again, Jake and Helen, you two have done well today."

The creature is frozen along with the water and finally stopped. For Hamilton, Jake, and Helen really came through for Superman along with the other other Star Lab scientists as well, talk about a very close call that was. And don't worry, this Prometheon will dies all frozen up from this body can't take the cold temperatures so that's good. For Jake and Helen look at it to see it was really frozen up without freeing it in any way, and it was best not to.

"Well, Helen, its finally done." he said. "The chemicals killed it."

"Nah, Jake." Helen added something else. "It wasn't the chemicals, it was the cold that freeze the beast. Ha!" she laughs. "Now that was something different from King Kong's version, you know?"

Nice joke there to say the least.

"If you say so..."

Just leave it like that, what's done is done.


	13. Speed Demons

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 13 – Speed Demons

A race to determine who is the 'Fastest Man Alive' is being held in Metropolis. Jake, Helen, Jimmy, ad Lois get their story for Superman to do this race for charity.

"This is going to be awesome!"

With Helen cheering, everyone else sees Superman to arrive in time.

"Look!" Jake said. "Here he comes!"

For the cheering to happen, it was going to be a fast race of two super heroes going head to head with each other.

"This is so cool." Jimmy takes some shots. "Isn't it something, Helen? A good story of a fastest man like Superman against another super hero who are both really fast. This will be a piece of cake."

Lately for both Jimmy and Helen have been going out a lot to be more than working together.

"True, but even though Superman's our friend, I heard he's up against a really fast runner. I think he's known as The Flash."

"There's a reason why he was given that super hero name." Lois added.

"If that's true, where is he now?" Jimmy asked.

And soon enough, a strong wind picks up for that hero to appear.

"You spoke too soon, Jimmy." said Jake. "That's the Flash himself. I heard he was a scientist who worked on some chemical to make himself to faster from a freak accident, whoever this person really is."

It's revealed that the race is between Superman and the Flash, who shows up and showboats for the crowd, hitting on Lois with Helen as well, and literally running circles around the Man of Steel.

"Sorry I'm late. Just woke up two minutes ago." he said. "Give me five, big guy." Flash moves away from Superman. "Oops, too slow. Man of Steel, feet of lead."

"Any chance you can beat Superman in this race?" Lois asked.

The Flash was pervert to the ladies.

"Maybe...and then we can go out afterwards?" he turns to Helen next. "And you, cutie?"

Helen gets out a metal pole to point something sharp near Flash's face.

"Don't even think about it, loser!" she said. "You maybe racing with our friend, but he's better than your fast mouth."

"And she's already taken."

For Jimmy to stand by Helen's side, he was defending her.

"Thanks, Jimmy, you're kind." said Helen.

"It's nothing really..." he was blushing.

"I think Flash's mouth is faster than his speed." Jake made a joke. "Just do what needs to be done, please. Like your super skills by the way."

A nice thought to say there.

"Cute kid, and thank you. I can even run faster with my eyes closed. Watch."

For the Flash to run around in circles again near Superman, he stops him in time.

"Save it for the race." he said.

"Don't worry about me, pal. I've got more than enough heat to beat your sorry..." Flash almost said it but he was stopped from the mayor.

Flash's something else, you know?

"Ahem..."

After the competitors have a few words, the Mayor announces that the two will race around the world one hundred times and whoever wins will be declared the Fastest Man Alive. The pair is given special tracking armbands so that their progress can be watched. As both Jake and Helen got their own to have.

"Good, Superman!" Jake cheers his friend on.

"Give Flash a thing or two!" and Helen.

Lois gets his story down on paper and pen.

"This outta be good."

And with that, it was time to begin with the race.

"Swanky, but you don't need a satellite to see who's gonna win this race." said the Flash.

Annoying there, huh? Superman gets himself ready to run.

"Shut up and run."

After receiving their instructions, Superman and the Flash take off on their run.

"There they go." said Jimmy. "Wow, Helen thanked me."

This made Helen smile for Jimmy to be sweet to her. As the race continues for a time and the Flash holds a slight lead over Superman. As the two continue to run, a man drives up a remote road and happily comments that they are fools and they should keep it up. He comes to a cabin that is strangely surrounded by snow while the rest of the area is warm and dry. He gets angry at the sight and quickly enters the cabin. Inside, he sees a smaller man who is holding a strange rod in his hands. This man, Ben, explains to the other man, Mark, that his machine works thanks to Superman and Flash generating high velocity ionic energy. Mark angrily takes the rod and identifies himself as Ben's older brother. Elsewhere, Nimbus Tracking Station gets a call from Mark, who now calls himself the 'Weather Wizard'. He tells them that he's about to demonstrate his power and creates a storm off the coast of Australia. This storm catches an oil tanker in its midst and causes it to crash thereby rupturing its hull and releasing an oil spill. For Jake to feel something out could mean trouble of strange weathers to be going on from his computer.

"Hey, Helen, look at this."

"What's wrong?" Helen looks at the map. "Hey, there's heavy rain n Australia? But how's that possible?"

"Its something...It looks bad where Flash and Clark are heading themselves into." Jake had an idea. "Wait! We can use the Professor's in invention he made for us."

Looks like Hamilton made something to get around faster for Jake and Helen to ride in for a special car to run by voice command in words from those two.

"Yeah, the Speed Eagle. Jimmy, you and Lois stay put. Jake and I got work to do."

"Just be careful." he said.

And with that, the two get in to fasten their seat belts and drive off to the location to find Superman right away.

"In any case, let's go. Those two could be in trouble." said Jake. "Time to go."

The special car hears go to drive off to the location to track down both Superman and Flash as fast as it could as Helen says to it to go faster for them and it does.

"And go faster!"

Nice new toy for them to use for something like this. Fortunately, Superman and the Flash are nearby for the Man of Steel to notice it first.

"Slow down, a ship's in trouble."

"Yeah, nice try, Supes." Flash notices Superman is gone. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Superman saves a drowning sailor and repairs the hull. Flash then uses his speed to clean up the oil. For Jake and Helen to have the car get to Australia in time all the way from Metropolis, they see on what's been happening around the country side so far from the bad weather. To stop the strong winds for Helen to stop the fire by absorbing more form her arm to stop them all. And Jake with his wand beam to push the lighting back into the skies to fade the dark clouds.

"Shamoo! Can do!" he gets it. "Helen, I was right to feel of a strong weather being made. You see?"

Helen spotted something to almost have a lot of lives get hurt from the ship, oil, and the people for Superman and Flash to save them all in time.

"You're right about one thing, Jake, someone's messing with the weather somehow. And we need to stop them by any means. Let's rent a boat to meet up with them." she said. "(Whatever's going on, this can't be any good.)"

The two meet up with Superman 'who knows about Hamilton's invention', and for them to show up.

"Jake. Helen. I see that Hamilton's car works out well."

"And you two coming here for the kid and the hottie only means that trouble's around the corner?" the Flash asks them.

"You could say that." Jake and Helen said together.

After saving the ship, Superman and Flash go to Nimbus Tracking Station and hear of The Weather Wizard's demand of one billion dollars.

"Believe it or not, he calls himself the Weather Wizard. Here's one of his latest messages he left for us."

After playing the video, Flash identifies the man as Mark Mardon and recalls a previous scheme of his.

"I know this man...Mark Mardon. Once a scientist on weather biology, he went made with power to have more money on his crazy work."

"Didn't try to blow up the bridge once?" Superman asks the Flash.

"Yeah, but I put a stop to him in the end."

Superman mentions that there was some money involved that was never recovered.

"But the money was never recovered." said Superman.

"Hmm...Maybe he spend it on this weather business thing." said Helen. "I mean, that would explain why he wants more."

Flash and Superman leave to confront their new enemy.

"Ah, you guys coming or what?" said Flash to leave in a hurry.

"Helen, try to start running to catch up." said Superman. "Jake, you follow us."

The two get to it for Helen Star had her speed worked out well from training thanks to Clark/Superman's help and Jake uses the car to keep on going.

"Lead the way, Superman, we'll be right behind you to find this Weather Wizard guy. My code name's much better!"

Helen pulls Jake out of the ship to get going.

"We get it, Jake, let's go already. I need to stretch out my legs anyways." she said.

"Ouch, okay!" he said. "Quit pulling me, Helen!"

The Weather Wizard notices the duo coming for him and decides to end their threat. Ben tries to stop him on the basis that he's uncomfortable with the concept of using the machine to kill people but The Weather Wizard is unsympathetic. Now he has completely loss it...He raises the rod and Superman, Helen, Jake, and the Flash find themselves caught up in a blizzard of catastrophic proportions.

"Unusual weather we're having." said Flash.

"Really?" Jake and Helen question him.

"You had to say it." and Superman.

Soon the strong snow was coming down really hard for Helen to use her fire from her arm to stop them and on the car to keep Jake going.

"Jake! Heads up!"

Both heroes are frozen in a solid block of ice but Jake and Helen 'almost to melt the ice off of her body just in time'.

"Ah, man! Its cold! Warm up!" Jake puts the heater up in car. "Helen!"

"I'm okay, Jake." she sees the other two heroes were frozen up. "Looks like they need some help. Might as well give them a hand. Yea!" Helen burns her arm to punch the ice to crack a little.

The Weather Wizard believes he has killed his enemies but Superman manages to use his heat vision to escape and the Flash vibrates through the ice. After weakening the ice a bit with Helen's help and Jake warms them up afterwards with his beam to carry the heat on them. Nicely done.

"Thanks for the help you two, lets keep going before we all freeze in this wasteland area." said the Flash to be waiting. "Ah, anytime now?

Wait, before that...

"This is odd. How did Mark know where we are?" question Superman. "No one should known bu the people in the charity race.

"And we got the arm bands to keep track-!" Helen figured it out. "Ah!"

"The arm bands!" both Superman and Flash said together.

After their ordeal Superman realizes that the armbands are more than just tracking bands and destroys them.

"That makes sense." said Jake. "That means its more than a tracker..."

"It also keeps pinpoint of the weather that Mark has control of."

"Hey, your brain is faster than you are." said the Flash.

Back at the Nimbus Station, the pair find that the Weather Wizard is threatening to destroy Metropolis if his demands aren't met.

"Hand me the money soon, or I'll create a hurricane that's powerful to blow Metropolis sky high." said Weather Wizard.

Well, that didn't sound good for the Nimbus people and the other four to hear and see. This guy needs to be stopped, but how can they rack this madman down.

"Jake..."

With Helen asking Jake for his help, he might have something to find Weather Wizard somehow.

"I'll see what I can do." he gets to work. "(I better hurry.)"

Ben confronts the Weather Wizard over his cruelty but finds his brother still won't listen to reason. Upset over the way things have turned out, Ben leaves but soon finds that his brother doesn't want any loose ends: hail falls onto his car and grows to dangerously large proportions. Fortunately, Flash , Helen, Jake, and Superman are able to track the Weather Wizard's location by the weather anomaly and manage to save Ben before he's killed.

"Well, what you know, Jake, your useful brain does come in hand and your magic." surprised Helen. "Well done."

"He's mad...!" said Ben. "My own brother tried to kill me."

They needed to know more.

"Who?" ask the Flash.

"Its my brother..." Ben sees the danger from a far. "Oh, my god."

Ben tells his rescuers about his brother's plans and the four go to confront him. And hurry!

"Its beginning." said Superman. "We have to stop him and fast."

However, the Weather Wizard has already started a storm on Metropolis and when the Flash attempts to run into the house, he finds it's protected by lighting. Jake pushes some back and Helen absorbs it to use against one another in a lighting strike type of battle.

"You got your new ability, Helen?"

"What do you think, Jake?" Helen was sparkling up. "I'm ready to go!"

Looks like it was time for Superman to dig his way through for the other two to follow him.

"You two, follow me!"

Superman manages to get in by tunneling into the house.

"Superman!" surprised Weather Wizard.

"Not so fast, Weather Wizard!" Jake and Helen said together.

However, when Superman along with Jake and Helen confront the Weather Wizard, he finds that the weather rod is a powerful weapon all of its own.

"My rod is more powerful than you think you can beat." he kept on firing at Superman. "You should have pay attention to the weather. As for you two should've done the same thing!"

With Jake's powers to break down and Helen to shock the powers away to not get close to the man, they were outmatched. However...

"There has been a change for the weather."

"Huh?!" confused Weather Wizard.

Fortunately, the Flash joins Superman, Helen, and Jake, and forces the Weather Wizard to drop the rod. Soon the rod hits the map to make a powerful storm from within the house.

"Hey, that's cool. The rod's power just bounce back to attack the house instead." said Jake. "That's cool..." he stops to see the danger. "And now its not."

This causes gale force winds to kick up in the house and Superman has to save both men. As Helen uses rock to break some out of the way, Jake makes a shield to get themselves to get into the hole to dig their way out.

"Its time to call this weather madness to finally end. Let's get out of here, Jake!" said Helen.

When they get out, the machine is destroyed. And the villain to be stopped at last. The two take the Weather Wizard back to jail and realize how well they work together.

"Lets see Weather Wizard use his tricks to get out of this one." said Flash.

"Not like mine of course." Jake said.

With a good laugh and all, Superman says this to Flash next.

"You know, Flash, at first I thought you were a complete jerk. But you're alright."

"Me too..." Helen moves aside for the Flash tries to place his arm around her. "Just try not to hit on me too much, will you? Thanks."

For the Flash to smile, looks like they were other super heroes to do some good in the world besides Superman.

"Give me five." Superman gets back at the Flash. "Too slow."

This made both Jake and Helen laugh from seeing that.

"But we still don't know who's the fastest super heroes is." said Helen. "Who is it?"

"Then i guess we'll settle it now while we still can." said the Flash. "See you two in a bit if you're fast enough to catch up in that car."

That sounded like the continuation of the race right there.

"Its on. Helen, try to run and then come back inside."

"Okay!" she was ready. "Careful driving, Jake. Let's do this!"

They then decide to continue their race to determine who is the Fastest Man Alive. Here we go again for Superman and Flash finish up with the race for Helen to join in to be a bit faster compare to the boys, and a bit from Jake's car to speed things. From saving the world and raising money for charity, this sure was a good win in any way for the super heroes to prove everyone wrong. And from good team work as well.


	14. Livewire

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 14 – Livewire

Morning falls onto Metropolis and station WLXL's shock jock, Leslie Willis, comes on the air with her show 'Live Wire'. Instantly she starts her rants on Superman. For some to like it 'even Luthor' to the others at the Daily Planet, for some...Not for Jake and the other kids with their teacher to listen to the show during class, and for Jimmy and Helen to hear the whole thing back at work to be against it all.

"Give me a break..."

With Helen ignoring Leslie's words on the radio show to be lifting and putting things away in seconds, Jimmy sees that mocking Superman was a big joke.

"Helen? You can't be that mad over this talk show, can you?" he asks her.

"Huh? Please tell me you're only listening to it to see how annoying it is." she said.

"I do. I think Superman's great for someone to aid others, maybe other people don't like people from another world."

"Or half breeds neither." Helen looks at her arm. "(I can't believe she's starting her own show...! The nerve!) Excuse me, Jimmy."

Everyone listens to the rants and a crane operator readily agrees with Leslie's words, but Bibbo hears the report and calls in his complaints. Leslie, however, doesn't at all care and slams him as well. For Jake goes next on the line to call up from the hallways down in school.

"Caller nine, you're on." she said.

"Is that all you talk about is hurting Superman's feeling, lady? You're such a jerk!" said Jake. "(She doesn't even know the half of Clark's cool abilities...)"

Like Leslie cares.

"Aw, cute. A little child listening in from his school thinks he can changes people's minds with his little words, but that's not happening today. Sorry."

"Hey! Don't hang up on me-!" he gets hung up.

Soon enough for Jimmy and Helen hearing this on the show, Helen does it next.

"I just did. And caller seven's up." she gets the next caller. "Speak your mind."

"Oh, I'll speak about it alright, Leslie Willis. Remember me?"

From Leslie's reaction to hear Helen's voice, they 'kind of' know each other.

"Helen? Helen Star? Wow! I haven't seen you since around junior high. I got off high school to start off my dream to come true as a talk DJ host, and you're still fighting to protecting people. Now that's class. For a half breed, you're much better than Superman. Yep, I know all about you and your little half brother Jake with his hocus pocus skills. Anyways, you come to say that you're better than Superman himself?"

"No!" Helen yells during the show. "Both Jake and I happen to be good friends with Superman himself who's aiding us with powers and training. Without him, we wouldn't be good at anything at all. And for the record, we weren't friends to begin with. Because you've always been a rumor gossip type of jerk!"

Leslie just laughs for Jimmy felt bad about it.

"Ha!" she said. "But that's how I got my show, you know? Like it or not, Helen, this is who I am. You're funny. Nice talking to you, lets do lunch later. Bye-bye."

Not that was mean for Helen to break a chair in half instead of the phone after that.

"I don't believe it...She's in denial and a show off!"

Jimmy pats Helen on the hand ot calming her down.

"Take it easy, Helen, she's just getting to you is all. But I agree with you and your brother." said Jimmy. "Still, I didn't know you two were once friends."

"Its a long story. Whatever, she's still a loser dissing Superman like that." she said. "Either way, both Jake and I will keep an eye on her later."

"And with both Lois and Clark interviewing with Leslie today to shine in the truth about Superman on who he really is, maybe she'll come around later."

With the two having a moment to be blushing for Jimmy's hand was still on Helen's hand.

"Ah, Jimmy, you can let go."

"Sorry! Sorry about that." his face turns red. "You know I'm always on your side right?"

This made Helen feel a bit better afterwards.

"Yeah, I know." said Helen.

Helen wasn't done with Leslie yet on this one. In a WLXL waiting room or lobby, Lois and Clark wait to interview the shock jock. Lois is annoyed that Clark doesn't seem to care about what Leslie is saying about Superman, but Clark reveals he isn't bothered as Leslie is only trying to get reactions and attention. However, Lois is confident that she can bring Leslie down, soon they are interrupted when Leslie's manager arrives and reveals that the interview will be ahead of schedule as Leslie now wishes to speak with them live on her show. During the interview, Leslie confronts Lois on her relationship with Superman and while Clark is uncomfortable, Lois for the first time finds herself nearly speechless.

"What's the deal with you and Superman, huh?"

Leslie just had to bring that part up, didn't she?

"What are you talking about?" she was shock.

"Come on, you're always getting exclusives with him. Just how exclusive are you two?" Leslie asked.

With Lois getting all blush-like, Clark Kent clears his throat nervously. Love is in the air...

"It's not like that."

"Oh it's not, huh?" Leslie keeps on asking Lois. "Ah, I guess we'll never know if his pj's have that big red S on them too."

Elsewhere, the crane operator that previously agreed to Leslie's words continues to enjoy the show, not noticing that something is wrong with his crane. The cable falls and he accidentally drops a load of I beams and the crane begins to fall. Clark hears the trouble and leaves the station. While Clark is gone, Leslie explains what she has against Superman: He's never around when he's needed, everything's easy for him, and he only cares about himself. Jake was just leaving school to see the danger that was going to happen to aid his friend.

"Its show time!"

Of course, as she says this, Superman busily works to save the crane operator and the people below from being killed by the falling machine and disproves every one of Leslie's complaints. From Jake shielding the people and Superman a little to stop the crane from falling on the three bystanders, and soon Helen appears to lift the crane to aid Superman to have a metal arm to move aside.

"You think that Superman's a show off as Leslie's says on the radio?" Helen questions the people in town. "I think not."

"No kidding." and Jake.

One guy who was saved takes it all back.

"Not to me! Not anymore...Thank you."

After putting up her complaints, Leslie announces a live show she's having later that night. However, a storm picks up thereby making the show a dangerous prospect. In spite of the storm, the show is still held and the people are far too disorganized.

"Some show this turn out to be." said Clark.

"I only came to see how crazy this Leslie is...she's a joke!" Jake argues. "Hating Superman this, hating Superman that. You're all going to regret it again!"

For Lois, Clark, and Helen try to get their story, for Jake to tag along, and Jimmy getting his story.

"This is still wrong!" said Lois. "To buy into this...this mess!"

"Its nothing when you expose the truth somehow. I'm with Helen to believe that Superman's a good. All five of us do." Jimmy said while taking some photo shots. "You know that, right Helen?"

"At least you're on our side. If only we can stop Leslie's show. I hate the girl, but I don't want something bad to happen."

She has a good point there for Helen to tell Jake, Lois, and Clark all about Leslie and Helen going to school once together to grow up and fell apart.

"Maybe something will come around soon enough." Clark added.

The police arrive and order the show to be canceled but Leslie refuses and riles up the crowd into attacking the police.

"Hey! They can't do that!" Jake argued again.

Well, they're trying to hurt the cops to build up the show a bit more for Leslie.

"And the crowd turns ugly." said Lois.

"From the looks of it."

For Clark does something about it, Jake and Helen had to step in for their super hero friend as well.

"Jake, grab on to me. We're going to jump on over to the stage."

For Helen's arm become a metal pole to run, jump over the crowds, and make it on the stage with Jake to put an end to the show.

"Okay, people! You heard the cops! This show is over!" he said. "You too, lady!"

"Ah, Helen, and here I thought we were getting along so well." Leslie as being mean. "If you're not with me, then you two are against me."

Throwing more food at the two, Jake makes a beam to block it all and Helen's arm turns into a whip to push back.

"Fine! I never wanted to be friends with you again anyways!" she said. "(Now I see why we stopped.)"

Trying to restore order like Jake and Helen were trying to do, Superman shows up but he too is attacked by Leslie and the crowd.

"Well, if it isn't Superman..."

"Leslie, this has to stop." said Superman. "Can't you see you're putting these people in danger?"

Jake and Helen support Superman on this one.

"That's right!"

"You tell her, Superman!"

However, just after Leslie slams Superman again, lightning strikes the metal scaffolding and starts arcing, scattering the crowd. Jake uses his magic to destroy some of the falling parts from the stage.

"Everyone! Get back!" he fires away.

As Leslie is mesmerized by the sight, Superman moves her away from the danger while Helen uses her arm to absorb the lighting.

"Look at, Leslie!" Helen helps them out. "Superman, get her out of here!"

The electricity strikes him, causing Leslie to finally realize the danger and try to flee to safety, but the lightning channels through his body and arcs into Leslie. She screams in pain and ends up with discolored skin and hair.

"Oh, my God!" shock Jake. "Is she...?"

From the looks of it, she was still moving and breathing, but she wasn't the same now after a big electrical shock like that one.

"I don't know. Her skin and hair changed..." Helen said. "No one could survive being electrocuted like that and live."

Superman had to take Leslie to the hospital right away.

"Jake. Helen. I'll take her there, you two meet up with me in a bit." Superman takes off with Leslie.

After Superman takes Leslie to the hospital he finds that she'll recover. The doctor he speaks with states that she should be released within a few days; they can't explain why she's pale white with electric blue hair, or even how she was relatively unscathed. Part of Helen hates Leslie to really feel bad for her a little.

"We could've saved her..."

Jake knows what Helen was getting at.

"Its not your fault, Helen, nor was Clark. You did try and I think Leslie will find out that she's happy to still be alive. And for the hair and skin changes...I feel like a part of Clark's powers got to her from the lighting...then again, its dark to feel bad things if she's not careful. I can't explain why. It just, people shouldn't let Leslie have her show to hurt our friend's feelings."

Outside the hospital, Superman is confronted by the press for his failure to save Leslie, some even believing that he allowed this to happen as payback for the things she said about him.

"(And more of the people's eyes to know what really happened.)" Helen steps in. "Stop it! Stop! Superman did try and so did Jake and me, but it just happened! Its not like we wanted this to happen to Leslie at all! So buzz of, loser!"

Offended, Superman says that he did everything he could to save her and leaves. For he tells Helen and Jake not to worry for he could defend himself.

"Helen, its fine. I can handle it." he said. "I did all I could to save her."

"(Clark...)"

Superman takes off after that.

"Now if you all excuse me." he takes off.

Inside the hospital, Leslie watches the interview and also believes that Superman didn't save her on purpose. And the same for Jake and Helen to blame them a whole lot more. However, she soon finds her ability to generate and control electricity. She quickly takes a liking to her new powers. She escapes from the hospital through the building's wiring and starts wreaking havoc on the city. For Jake to see this from his and Helen's apartment place.

"Ah, Helen...Look, I think I was right about Leslie having powers to use for bad things."

For Jake to get his wand ready and Helen getting lighting powers of her own, it was show time.

"No way...!" this surprises Helen. "Leslie? Is that you? How did you get these type of lighting powers?"

With them, Superman confronts her as well, but she creates a costume from ionized air and renames herself Livewire.

"You two, stay close to me." Superman was ready. "I think that's enough, Ms. Willis."

"Sorry, but Willis is no longer here. Meet here replacement..." she transforms with a new look to add from her powers. "Livewire!"

Some nickname, huh?

"Livewire?" confused both Jake and Helen.

After striking Superman and Jake for the wand to have affect on her, Livewire then takes away all power from the city.

"I hope none of you are afraid of the dark."

"Alright, that does it!"

Helen tries to stop Livewire with her own power to shock Livewire, only to get her more power.

"Now that's nice...In fact, come here, Helen!" she grabs hold of Helen's arm to have more juice.

"No!" Helen break free.

"Helen!" Jake sees that Livewire had Helen in the electrical signs to not save Helen in time. "Leslie-! I mean Livewire, give my sister back!"

Superman could break through any to not get Helen out of there.

"Helen! She's taken her..."

Fearing the worse this was bad if Superman and Jake don't do anything to stop Livewire a new villain and save Helen. For her arm was trap to give Livewire a lot of energy to come around from Helen's special arm.

"Looks like I'm going to keep this show off to give me some juice from time to time. Maybe then I can get back at Superman and own Metropolis. I don't see why not." she said to herself to tie up Helen. "That should hold you."

From strong straps as Helen was still human to feel weak from getting electrocuted a lot, she was stuck. For Perry, Lois, and Jimmy kept working in the dark with candles during the black out take over.

"Boy, this sure brings back the old days. When I was your age we didn't have computers or fax machines or..."

For Perry to say this, Lois gets the point.

"Yeah, yeah, and you walked ten miles in your bare feet to work every day."

Shortly later, Livewire restores some power to the city so that she can broadcast a message to Metropolis. With all the power under her complete control, she wants to be paid to release the electricity that the city needs. Even having Helen as Livewire's main power the most than the entire city was.

"Helen!" Jimmy was worried.

This was bad enough as it was for Jake and Superman to help out the others as much as they could in the dark.

"...then you're gonna have to deal with me!" Livewire said to threaten everyone else.

From Jimmy, Perry, and Lois hear and see that message loud and clear.

"Typical. Today the airwaves..." said Perry.

"Tomorrow, the world." and Lois. "Jimmy, don't worry about Helen. If anyone's going to save her from Leslie's business, its Jake...

"And Superman. I know." he says the rest.

Without power, disasters start to happen which Superman and Jake helping him out both have to circumvent. However, Livewire's broadcast soon ends and power is restored to the city.

"Ah, man. I need Helen's arm to get more power and then some..." Livewire takes off with Helen. "Don't worry, folks, I'll be back in a flash."

Superman realizes that Livewire is out of power and must recharge.

"Where did she go now with Helen?" ask Jake.

Luckily, Superman figures that part out in seconds.

"I might know where." he picks up Jake to let him ride on his back. "Don't worry, Jake, we'll save your sister. Using her as a live battery, she won't be going any further without gathering more power from one place."

Jake sees where Clark/Superman was getting at.

"Ah! The Metropolis's dam! Good thinking, Clark. (Hang on, Helen! We'll save you!)"

Livewire goes to the hydroelectric power plant within the nearest dam and tries to take energy from a generator after tearing it open.

"Helen, arm out. Its time to get some more power."

Livewire forces Helen to touch it more energy to course through.

"No...stop...your power's overwhelming mine to feel paralyzed..." she felt weak to do anything. "You won't get away with this..."

"Yeah, yeah, now open wide." Livewire gets ready. "Now, time for some late lunch."

Soon enough, Jake uses his beam power to pull Helen out of danger in time with Superman arriving as well.

"Lunch's been cancel!"

Jake helps Helen get free.

"Come on, Helen, stay with me." he said.

"Give her back-!" Superman blocks Livewire from going near Helen. "Oh, its you again. Tall, dark, and stupid!"

Well, Superman and Jake came prepare to have rubber gloves on for Helen to absorb on her arm for protection from electricity.

"I knew you would be here to give some to Helen, and what better way than coming to the electrical dam." said Superman.

Superman once again confronts her but is ineffective in the fight from gloves and a rope to hold her down.

"Rubber items, clever huh?" said Jake. "You'll pay for hurting my sister!"

Livewire shorted out, at least for a little bit.

"Oh, really?" Livewire begins to take electricity from the plant but Superman uses the distraction to tackle her. "Sorry, but you can't me more than you, Helen, or Jake can't stop the rain!" she pushes back on Superman to electrocute him hard to go to get more power. "Once I'm done here, I'll finish you three off." she gets stopped by Helen to fight back. "Hey!"

"Don't you dare, Livewire!"

She was fighting back a lot to keep Livewire away from the generator.

"Get back, Helen!" she fights back.

"Using me as a battery, Livewire, that's low even your show." she said. "So back off!"

"I can do as a darn well please with these powers!"

This allow Superman to push Livewire outside of the building to the water's being run. As Jake uses his bubble beam to float down with Helen hanging on.

"Let's follow them!" he said.

Nice fight back there, Superman, to not hold back at any villain.

"At least now we know you hit girls!" she said to Superman.

"We don't have to do this, Leslie!" he said.

But again, she's very selfish to listen to him anymore.

"I'm Livewire now!"

From Superman getting shock a lot by Livewire's doing, he was being move to the dam's wall to be weaken for Jake had a plan.

"Helen, get your water powers ready." he fires away. "Superman, hold on! Shamoo! Can do!"

Unfortunately, being recharged, Livewire gets the upper hand in battle until she accidentally cracks the dam 'for Jake to fire away at it. While trying to kill Superman, dousing her in water and shorting her out as Helen pushes her aside with more water power to fight back and weaken her from electricity to be her weakness when getting wet from water.

"A shocking ending for you, Livewire!" she fires a powerful water at her old friend. "Surfs up!"

With Superman being saved, he fixes the dam and takes Livewire away.

"Thanks again, Jake. And you too, Helen." he said. "She'll live but it looks like her radio talk show's been showdown."

Looks like it for Livewire's a criminal now.

"So much for talking some sense into her." said Jake. "She did bring this whole mess upon herself."

And with that, for Jake and Helen to use the bubble to fly and follow Clark/Superman to see Livewire off in jail to have a hospital to heal up, she was done for...until next time.

"Will you be okay, Helen?" Superman checks on her. "Leslie was your friend."

"Once was. But yeah, I'll be fine." she said. "Using me like that, I won't let that happen again. Let just get going." Helen felt mad and a bit sad after this mess. "(You know some, and you lose some in the end, huh? And Leslie as Livewire's one of them.)"

Yep, this was this girl's doing after all. For Jimmy to see Helen safe and sound to hug each other.

"Helen! You're okay-!" he stops. "I didn't...I was just worried about you."

"Its fine, Jimmy." she hugs Jimmy back. "I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me."

Jimmy was liking this feeling to get from Helen, how cute.

"This is nice..."

Later, people call in to a radio show and claim that Leslie was a bad person to begin with, while others state that her show will be missed for mixing things up, and suspicion on Superman has been averted. Well, not to Helen and Jake to support Superman on this one. And Lex Luthor has provided the funds for her care, and she is placed in a specialized machine preventing her from using her powers. Great, Luthor, what were you thinking? She'll be back later I guess.


	15. Identity Crisis

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 15 – Identity Crisis

Let's start off at some type of lab to be going on...under Luthor's doing again to plan on making something while looking on the computer to learn more on who both Helen Star and Jake Star are with a lot of backup. From Helen a half Kryptonian and human from her father was like Clark/Superman to fall for Lisa Star as a human to leave her daughter, and had a son with a different human father to last be seen, but who's Jake's other father since he was just a human boy to learn magic from Zatara and then his daughter Zatanna afterwards? That's what Luthor's trying to find out.

"I don't understand...Helen's like Superman her mother name Lisa Star who fell in love with an alien, but Jake's the half younger brother of Helen, but who's his father..." this angers him. "Grr...! I have to know who!"

"Sir." Mercy comes it to have one more piece of Jake's hair to scan his DNA. "I have a hair piece left by Jake himself. This was the only one I can find from the museum of yours."

Luthor looks at it again to say it was somehow related to someone like Luthor to be close to Jake Star somehow.

"What's this...? Jake's DNA mix with Lisa Star..." Luthor discovers something big from the reaction on his face. "This can't be!" double checking it to know who was who now and how it happened. "Ah, so it is true. I should've known...Jake Star. Ha! I doubt, I got you good little boy."

What did Luthor mean by that? Sounds very strange...The next day, a young boy clings tightly to an electrical tower and is too afraid to climb down.

"I'm scared!"

For the young boy to be too scared to move, his two friends wonder on what will happen next.

"What if he dies?" one asked.

"I'm not telling his mom." said the other.

Some friends they are! Superman flies down and saves the boy.

"All right. Who wants to explain what you were doing up there?" Superman asks the three kids.

"They dared me!" said the boy name Tommy.

For kids to do dangerous things, it happens from time to time.

"We didn't think you'd do it!"

Still, it was too dangerous to do anything from these things at all. For Superman's words to say so.

"I know it's tough to turn down a dare, but sometimes being brave means using your head and not doing something dangerous just cause other kids pressure you."

After a short lecture, Superman flies off and notes a police chase going on through the city. Right after the police is Lois' car. For Helen to try to do something to get a ride to follow the chase to see Superman flying by to find that something was really off with her.

"(About time, Clark-! Hey, wait! How's he out there while Clark...!)" she was lost. "This is too weird!"

Superman intercepts the car the police are pursuing but since they are on a winding road, Lois nearly drives off the road and Clark is thrown from the car. Superman catches a confused Clark and cautions Lois to be more careful. Wait...What the heck?! But Clark Kent is really Superman, and that other one...!

"Clumsy again, Mr. Kent?"

"What?" Clark was confused.

Helen stops the bad guys to use spike arms to stop the car for the cops to take care of the rest.

"Ah...Superman?" Helen tries talking to the other Superman.

"Thanks for the hand again, Helen, I got Mr Kent in time."

For Superman to say that, this one sounds and looks real as Clark does. But still, the real Superman can't blow his cover on this one.

"Er, thanks, Super...man..." he said to act speechless.

"Maybe you two should leave the dirty work to the authorities, hmm?"

Hard for Clark to look at his other self 'or just acts like his human clumsy self'. For Helen to nod a 'I don't know at Clark' they were both confused.

"Er, I..."

"Yeah, right..." Lois speaks up. "Have you ever known me to play it safe?"

"I suppose not." the other Superman ponders. "We should have a word about that. Maybe over dinner?"

Lois claims she's never careful and Superman invites her to dinner to talk about it.

"It's a date!" the other Superman takes off after that.

"A date?" Lois seems happy. "Hmm, must be this new perfume."

Helen smells it to be Lois's everyday smell.

"I think I went nose blinded on day one, Lois." she said. "But still...I can't help on what's going on with this. I wish I can fly to follow 'him' a little more."

Well, to Clark as the real Superman and Helen 'with Jake too' have to get to the bottom of this mess soon enough.

"Come on, Helen, I'm sure that you'll find that issue soon enough." Lois said to Helen to say something to Clark next. "Hey, Smallville, you alright?"

Clark needs to act in character for a bit.

"Er, yeah. A little shaken up, I guess. You go on ahead, Lois, I feel like...walking it off. I think Helen will get me a ride back."

"Oh, yes! A ride home. (I can do just that.)" Helen knew what that meant.

Seeing that Clark as Superman 'the real one' can fly back, Lois thought of walking would be hard.

"Are you nuts?! We're miles from nowhere! What about the story?"

"You know us country bumpkins...10 miles to school and all that..." he said.

Helen gets back in her special car to go do just that.

"Ah...Yeah, Lois, I got Clark covered. I need to do more paper work and aid Superman in a bit with Jake. Patrolling Metropolis, you know?" she leaves. "See you later."

This leaves Lois to get her story in no time.

"Your loss! My byline..."

Clark decides to leave for the time being to go as the real Superman and takes off with Helen to drive off. Elsewhere as Jake was walking back to school from his and Helen's apartment to get a message from the LexCorp to reading it.

"Huh? (What's this? A letter from Luthor himself?)" he reads it all. "Jake Star, I have invited you over to my office to discover of a project I'm doing about Superman abilities for your young mind and smarts to aid me just this one little part I'm having trouble doing. Nothing to do with hurting you, Helen, or Superman either...for now. Just aid me for a few hours and I'll let you be on your way. My assistant Mercy Graves will give you a drive on me. See you soon, Lex Luthor." this gets Jake feeling suspicious about Luthor's dirty tricks again. "(What's he really up to? I think I can look around if he's planning something bad to tell Helen and Clark about it later. So, why not? In any case, I got my wand to aid me if something goes wrong.)"

Once he gets ready, Mercy arrives to drive Jake to the area where Luthor was at.

"Jake Star, I've come requested by Mr. Luthor himself. Come on in, we'll go for a ride."

Tough little boy, huh? Anyways...Superman continues his work and saves a helicopter from crashing. After he leaves, he runs into another Superman.

"Excuse me." he gets the other Superman's attention. "I know you're a busy guy, but I'm dying to get your autograph."

The two confront each other and one of them starts to develop white patches on his skin. He insists that his double is doing this and attacks. However, before the other Superman can retaliate, the first falls in pain.

"Hang on." Helen appears to climb and run up from a building. "Let just sit down and talk, other Superman."

"Is he okay?" Superman asks.

Well, this Superman looks different from looks and changes in his voice to shock both the real Superman and Helen to be seeing this. For Helen to be freaking out to see double to turn dark.

"Holy crap!"

"Leave me alone!" Other Superman punches the real one.

The second Superman tells him that he doesn't look too good and his adversary who now has totally changed in appearance attacks him and leaves. For Helen and Clark/Superman need to know who the other Superman is.

"I think we need Jake for this one, Helen." said Superman. "And yet, he should've found us by now."

This worries Helen to know that Jake was never late for anything.

"Really? (Where could he be now?)"

Feeling concern for Helen, Clark/Superman tells her on what she should do before continuing.

"I'm sure he's fine, Helen, why don't you find your brother first. While I find the other me. If you two aren't around Metropolis in a few hours, I'll find you."

Sounds like a plan.

"If you say so. Okay, Clark." she uses the car to drive off. "And I know who's the fake one, the zombie looking person."

As Mercy drives Jake to a special LexCorp area, he makes a call for Luthor to do the rest now for the meeting to happen.

"The phone, Jake." she said.

Once she leaves the room, Jake calls up Luthor who's waiting for him already.

"(Okay, here goes.)" he makes the call. "Ah, hello? Luthor? I heard you wanted to see me, didn't you? Well, here I am. I wish to aid this little project of yours and go back home ot Helen later if that's alright."

Luthor smiles to see Jake on the computer screen to send him inside his special laboratory he has to be in.

"Ah, Jake, welcome. Come on in."

Hitting a button, makes Jake get pulled from one room and into another in seconds. As for the imposter heads off to a laboratory in the mountains and finds Lex Luthor waiting for him.

"I...have...problem." said the fake Superman.

Luthor appears in front of the imposter. Of course he would be behind this mess, but was this the project he wanted Jake's help on? Or something far more from it.

"My friend, I would call that an understatement." he said.

Luthor apparently knows this creature and orders him to calm down. However, the order is unheeded. Luthor then asks a nearby scientist, Dr. Teng, what is going on. Dr. Teng explains that the alien DNA was unlike anything they ever cloned before. He expresses a desire to quit the project and get rid of the rest of the clones but Luthor won't allow it. All the while, the strange Superman confusedly babbles on. He finally gets to see himself and questions what he is. Mercy snidely dubs him 'Bizarro' which only upsets him.

"What am me?"

Once the imposter questions himself, Mercy just had to say something mean to the poor thing.

"Bizarro, that's what you am." she makes fun of it.

Luthor tells his partner t drop it.

"Mercy?!"

"Bizarro? That not my name!" said Bizarro.

And then Mercy says this to the faker of Superman calling himself Bizarro. Or what she was calling him...or it.

"If the shoe fits, handsome..." said Mercy.

Bizarro goes out to prove he's really a hero. And after Bizarro crashes through Lex's Lab ceiling for him to tell this to Mercy for not staying quiet.

"That's coming out of your pay." he drops the subject. "Anyways, I need some help with Jake. Make sure he fits right at home."

"Yes, sir."

For Jake to have a look around the strange labs of LexCorp, to explore on his own. Now determined to prove himself the real Superman, Bizarro goes out into Metropolis and starts 'preventing' disasters. He hurls a wrecking ball towards a park in order to save a building and nearly causes a boat to crash by holding a drawbridge in place. Helen goes back to the apartment to find a note left by Luthor that Jake got from the x-ray vision from her sees Jake's fingerprints were on it.

"Jake got this from Luthor himself?! Then maybe..." Helen had her arm as a tracker to find Jake to locate himself somewhere not in Metropolis or Luthor's office building. "Jake? Where are you? Jake? (Please be okay?) Yo! Jake, you better be around where I can see you!"

Fortunately from Bizarro's accidents, Superman manages to prevent the disasters from occurring as Superman saves some people at a wedding from a falling crane.

"Don't ask me. I just catch 'em."

But Bizarro insists that the ambitious Superman is not the real Superman. Later, Bizarro meets up with Lois on the roof of the Daily Planet to go on their date. Superman shows up and is attacked. During the fight, the planet is hurled off the top of the building and Lois falls off the roof. Caring about Lois, Bizarro saves her while Superman catches the planet. Since Superman is occupied at the moment, Bizarro manages to leave with Lois. Like the real one, this fake does have real feelings for Lois Lane. As for Jake to find that this was more a science lab, there were other Supermans in lots of tanks to catch his surprise.

"Wait...One, two, third, four...that's a lot of Supermans." he said to see one was empty. "If there's more clonings, then one has waken up."

"Impressive, isn't it Jake?"

Luthor appears in front of Jake to have him welcome to his lab.

"Luthor!"

Jake tries to use his magic, Luthor lowers his hands to calm Jake down.

"Now, now, I do need your help. And it just on smaller details is all, I'm not going to force you, young man. Let us talk, man to man. Or rather...child to rich person." he shows Jake around the place. "Have a seat."

Jake goes along with it.

"(He just had to say it...) Fine, I'll listen to you on this...thing. But I feel this meeting it more than asking for my help, a lot more. What is it?"

"Smart...That's what I like about you, Jake." said Luthor. "In fact, for you to feel these things out with your so call magic, I learn a lot about you too. A whole lot more."

"What about me? Helen maybe a half breed with the same mother and two different fathers, but I'll always love her as my big sister, annoying or not. I can live with it." he said back. "So what do you want with me? A bet these clones are going to hurt Superman, right?"

Sort of, but for Luthor to want something from Jake was a bit different...Pay attention, this is very important.

"You could say that, but let me get to the real point. Jake, DNA science. Did you know from cloning life can do wonders for animals, insects, human, but not as much as aliens like Superman. One as that issue that could've worked to be a different like a little child it is. Sad, but hopefully it'll get a bit better with your help. I had Superman's DNA more than I have with Helen's, it would be the same with her clones if I did that instead for a half human with one special gift, her arm. Speaking of her, I studied and know all about Helen Star – your mother, her alien father who was like Superman, and your mysterious father...Tell me, where do babies come from? Hard to tell with most of the things to be explain, but if it isn't about love the most, but more...let just say of letting someone have children to have more of a family related or not is also science to create from other DNA to still love a boy or a girl. I never have a woman that I really love, though I have dated. I wish to find someone one day to still find a very special someone in my line of family, just one to do so; from one that save her daughter Helen to have someone like you, Jake, I discover something big to still have the real blood test and DNA of my half within you and to this Lisa Star. Oh, yes...Jake Star, or rather...Jake Luthor. I also did research on you, it proves from every DNA from her and yours, you are my son. For I am your father!"

From Jake feeling that out and seeing the papers, this really gets to Jake to learn the terrible truth about his enemy and Helen's being Lex Luthor himself was Jake's real father.

"No! No! That's not true! I knew I felt something big, but why didn't I...?! That's impossible!" he was shock in fear. "You're not my father! I don't believe you-!"

Trying to use his wand to make his escape, Mercy stops to kicking him down to lose his weapon.

"Naughty, naughty..." she said to take Jake's wand away. "I'll be holding on this while you be nice to your daddy."

Jake tries to crawl away, only for Luthor to stomp on his hand to make him stay and to not go anywhere else.

"I'll make sure you're treated well, Jake, you'll do what I say. I just need your magic to lend me a hand, but not by the clones...by my weapons." he laughs. "I don't think you'll be having a sister after I'm done with her and your Superman when I'm done."

With Jake being taken somewhere else by Luthor's doing, he screams from the top of his lungs to cry out for help for Clark/Superman and Helen to save him. Putting inside of a tank to fill up with wires to have something done to him and his powers to get absorb as he'll become a weapon.

"(Luthor's my Dad, but I won't love him like I did with my Mom!) HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP! HELEN! SUPERMAN!"

This is really bad here...! Later that night, Bizarro takes Lois to a restaurant and explains his confusion. During the talk, Lois takes out a tape recorder and learns of the laboratory where Bizarro was created. Lois asks him to take her there, so he does. As for Jake's cries, Helen hears it to find the area he was in for her arm to follow the path.

"Jake!" she takes off on foot as fast as Helen could run. "I know where he's being held! (Luthor has to be behind this, using Jake's magic to make more Supermans!)"

Good guess there, Helen. As for Superman, he hears Jake too and flies off to the area to hear and see through his x-ray vision.

"Luthor has Jake!"

In the lab, Lois discovers that there are several attempted clones of Superman and Luthor is behind it all. And Jake was trapped in a glass to have some magic drawn out for some power.

"Jake?" shock Lois. "What's happening to you?" she couldn't get him out. "I...can't...break you...out!"

Jake tries to either on the inside, but no luck.

"Lois! Get out of here!" he sees Superman's clone. "A Superman Clone..."

Luthor explains that he obtained Superman's blood from his museum during Superman's fight with the mechanical dinosaur.

"Pretty collection, isn't it?" Luthor questions Lois. "I would never hurt children, including my own son Jake."

Hugging his so call son, Luthor makes me sick.

"What are you doing to Jake?!"

Lois was worried about Jake trapped in a tank.

"Jake in danger...?" confused Bizarro.

"Nothing, he's fine. As I said, his magic will be the great strength on my machines to sell, its perfect. I'm trying to help him is all nothing more compare to my cloning. And I won't let Helen or Superman have my boy."

His boy? Come on!

"You except for me to work for you, Luthor?" Jake questions the man.

"Now, now, Jake, I don't think that way...I'm except for you to let me be your father is all. Nothing more."

I know Luthor doesn't want to hurt his only son Jake Star, but still...using him like that differently is still kind of wrong. Bizarro grows agitated at the sight of the other clones but is stopped by an electrical discharge. Luthor decides to destroy the laboratory, and thereby all the evidence.

"Me am Superman! Me am hero! Jake good person, he not Luthor's boy!"

At least Bizarro's right about that part. Luthor and Dr. Teng were going to shoot Bizarro dead.

"Sorry, my friend, but you am toast." said Luthor.

"Stop!" Jake said. "Don't kill him! Luthor, if you are my Dad, you leave the fake Superman alone! Real or not, he does have a heart for a clone!"

Luthor would never argue with Jake to still do what needs to be done.

"It'll be all over soon, Jake, I promise."

Dr. Teng initiates the self-destruct sequence. However, Bizarro recovers and goes on a rampage blocking the exit and destroying the main terminal. Jake tries punching and kicking his way out for more things fell down to leave a huge crack.

"No! No!" he breaks the rest from the tube to save Jake's life and get his wand. "Use toy wand, Jake! Save Lois! Save life your own, Jake!"

For Bizarro to lose it, he pleas with Jake ot save himself and Lois somehow leaving the two, Dr. Teng, and Luthor trapped inside. For Helen finds the place to have a sword on her arm to climb up fast and try breaking into the lab up top to feel Jake out.

"Jake! Lois! I'll save you two! Hang on!"

Now there is no escape and the sequence cannot be canceled.

Fortunately, Superman had learned of the laboratory from Lois' tape and re-opens the exit. He also sees Helen trying to cut open into the labs.

"Helen!" he flies down. "The window!"

For Helen to jump up and Superman flies on through to get inside.

"Helen! Superman!" Jake was happy to see them. "We're saved!"

Jake makes a shield to protect Lois to run over to Helen's side.

"Jake! Come back here! You will do as I say! I am your father and you are my son!"

Jake pushes Luthor back with his beam blast a little.

"You're not my father, Luthor, you're a bully!" Jake hugs Helen. "Helen!"

"Jake!" she was happy to see her brother again. "Luthor your real father?! You're in a big-!"

"Bit trouble, I know! And I should be, Helen, okay?! But right now, we need to calm down Superman's clone!"

Calming down Bizarro does come first.

"Good point." she said. "Fine, you can tell me later. We'll deal with Bizarro and then Luthor. Come on!"

Angering Luthor, Jake ignores his real father and hugs Helen to get out of that mess.

"Superman! Helen! We have to get out!" said Lois.

However, Bizarro now has a hatred of Superman and attacks him. Helen helps Superman out in a sword fight against someone who's strong.

"Oh, no you don't!" she aid her friend. "Leave Superman alone, you fake loser!"

While Superman, Helen, and Bizarro fight, Jake makes a beam to at least get the remove the machine from the door to have Luthor and Dr. Teng manage to escape from the lab.

"Let's go!" said Dr. Teng.

For Luthor was surprise that Jake saved Luthor to let him go.

"Jake?"

"Just go...We'll see ourselves out." he said. "Even if you're my real Dad, you hurt Helen and Superman, which makes you my enemy."

For Luthor to hear that, he still won't give up on Jake to be his only son to be with.

"Most likely, but know this...I would never hurt you, my son, enemy or not." he sad.

"Don't call me that!" angered Jake. "Just go."

And so, both Luthor and Dr. Teng get out of the area in time.

"Very well, Jake, get out while you still can." Luthor had one more thing to say to Jake. "Maybe one day you will call me father."

The two take off, but Lois is trapped under a large piece of cement.

"Superman!"

Jake tries to lift the the large cement piece off of Lois the best he could, but he had trouble to.

"Helen! Superman! I could really use really use your helps!" he said.

Superman and Helen 'turning her arm into some electrical wires' stop fighting with Bizarro and they both go to save her and Bizarro realizes that his true enemy is not the real Superman.

"We go you!"

Bizarro knows sees that he's a clone to know the real Superman.

"Helen and Jake saved...Superman save Lois." he said to himself.

"My leg." Lois get saved.

Just as Superman pulls Lois out of danger for Jake and Helen to see more parts of the building was falling down on them.

"Look out!" cried out the brother and sister.

The ceiling collapses soon after but Bizarro catches and holds it, telling them to escape.

"Me no am Superman." said Bizarro. "You am Superman. Superman has friends Jake and Helen. Superman save Lois."

Superman flies off to carry Lois in his arms.

"Let's get out of here." he said. "Helen. Jake. Follow me."

Jake and Helen were worries to leave Bizarro, but they were running out of time.

"You heard him, Jake, make that bubble beam already!" she said.

And so Jake does to have himself and Helen out of there first.

"Thank you, Bizarro." said Jake.

And Lois does too before escaping.

"You are a hero!" she said.

This makes Bizarro happy to hold up the place as long as he could before the bomb could go off, as Jake, Helen, Lois, and Superman leave just as the lab is destroyed. They both hope that Bizarro survived the explosion that destroyed the lab. Hopefully...

"Anything?"

Helen asks Jake to feel out nothing, for right now that is...

"No." he said to be sad. "I don't feel out Bizarro. Sorry, everyone. And sorry for going to Luthor to learn the truth."

Superman was told for Lois said it and such on what she found at the lab.

"Hard to believe that Helen and Jake's mother other father, Jake's real father is Lex Luthor." she said. "But not from love..."

"Don't say that! I know!" Jake got mad and sad. "I had to know about this mess to go see Luthor, I didn't want to learn really, and he told me...it's all true! All of it...!"

With Jake crying, Superman was hugging him as Helen stood by her brother's side.

"It doesn't matter, Jake." he said. "Luthor maybe your father and you're his son, but you love you and Helen's mother more than him, right? She probably had her reasons. We'll know one day. But know this, you two are like family to me than just friends. I won't let Lex Luthor take you away from each other, or from me. I will protect you as family of my own."

For Superman to say that to both Helen and Jake, this makes them very happy to run up and hug their alien friend.

"Oh, Superman, you are like family to us and a friend!" said the happy Helen. "See, Jake? I'll always love you as the half older sister I am. Luthor's not going to be my Dad either. My real Dad was!"

Jake joins in to top crying and was feeling better again.

"(They're right...) Thanks, you guys. This means a lot to me." said Jake. "And if there's hope left, then so is Bizarro's. As for the other clones of Supermans...I hope one won't turn out to be evil."

"Then we'll just have to destroy some if they are." Helen makes a fist from her arm. "Won't we?"

"Jumping the gun again, my sister."

Helen gets mad to play around with Jake's hair.

"Of, shut it you!" she said in anger. "But whatever."

The two laugh for Superman was happy to see them in high spirits again.

"See? Jake was only doing the right thing, with him and you, Lois, we wouldn't stop the other clones in time from Luthor's doing." said Superman. "We're family all three of us and the best friends."

That's true for Helen and Jake to pat each other on the backs, laugh, smile, and know that everything was going to be fine, for Luthor won't be taking Jake away at all under Clark/Superman and/or Helen's watch. As for Bizarro, we all hope to see the good one again. As the other clones of him that could bad, we'll worry about that in the future.

"With Luthor having a heart for Jake to be father and son, maybe...just maybe there's some good in that madman." she said to herself. "Who knows." Lois then thinks about Bizarro who saved her a lot. "Superman. Do you think he survived?"

As I said before, hopefully Bizarro did, somehow. Superman, Jake, and Helen hope for the same thing. For Superman, he hopes so.

"I don't know. I've never been in a half kiloton blast. I hope he did. He turned out to have a good heart."

That he did alright, even for Jake to still be himself for human with magical powers and nothing like his real father is.

"Well, naturally. He came from good stock." she said.

For Jake to look at the sky to think of Bizarro to know about one thing from clones and family bloodline...

"(From family to cloning, there's some good and bad ones between the two. But I'm still me.)" said Jake.

You can say that again. Sometimes, cloning someone or something 'at most' can be scary. Don't do it!


	16. Target

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 16 – Target

At the Excalibur Awards for writing, a group of reporters are nominated for an award for investigative reporting. For Helen and Jake were there to support Lois on this one against the other three people and for Clark as well.

"You think she'll win, Helen?" Jake asks his sister.

"Hmm...Something tells me that she just might, Jake. Knowing Lois to be a be tough, she's a cool and kind person." she answers. "Between you and me for Clark as Superman is in love with her."

Seems like it secretly for Helen to pick up on that, even for Jake.

"So I notice."

Lois happens to be one of them but discovers a message on her napkin: 'You win, you die!'. This happens to get both Helen and Jake's attention when they saw it.

"Huh? A napkin says 'you win, you die'?" quoted Helen. "It must a joke to anyone than it is with her, right?"

For Jake to see something else from it, he had a very strong and bad feeling to sense out.

"Ah...I don't know about that. (I feel something very wicked from that message that's not a bad prank." he said to himself.

Lois wins for her expose on LexCorp and goes up.

"Go on up, Lois." he said.

Clark and Helen too both hear a strange sound and notices that a laser is cutting at the cable holding up a giant glass sword over the podium.

"What the?" Helen picks up on it. "Clark, I think our ears are hearing something working behind stage and not ringing randomly. Jake might be on to something big."

Seems like it. Clark leaves and becomes Superman as Lois makes her speech.

"Oops, better go wash this off before it stains."

Superman manages to save Lois just before she is killed.

"Lois! Look out!" Helen sets in.

From him shielding Lois, Helen using her strength to hold back the glass a bit to slow down, and Jake turning all the shards into bubbles from one beam blast from his wand.

"Shamoo! Can do!"

That was a close one, for that to happen was no accident. Whoever put that laser there to make the statue fall, was really getting to Lois Lane herself. But who? After the near assassination, Lois finds the detective in charge of the investigation is Detective Bowman, an officer whom had lost a promotion due to an article she wrote.

"Hey, this is police business, lady." said Bowman. "I know what I'm doing besides wannabe reporters and/or children with magical powers."

This made both Jake and Helen mad at this detective.

"Hey! Who asked you?!"

"I'm not just 'one of the other reporters'. And for both Helen and Jake, are good friends to saving people like Superman is." she said. "This was an attempt on my life, you know?"

But like Bowman cared at all but to get the job done.

"You really wanna be helpful? Try making a list of all the people who might wanna see you dead. And try to keep it to one page."

Lois was sure that Detective Bowman will be of no help. Helen sticks her tongue out at the man from behind.

"Says you, loser!" she got mad. "Look, Lois, whoever cut the rope of that steel parts is smart to use some type of machinery."

"Seems like it, yes." said Lois. "I think I got someone who's after me."

"But what can we do?" Clark acts confused. "This whole thing must be scary."

Soon, Jake had a plan for Clark as Superman to help out as Helen will as well.

"In any case...Yeah, Helen! You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks her.

Helen knew right away where Jake was going with all of this.

"I get it...Lois. Leave this mess to Superman, Jake, and myself. For the two of us as heroes with our friend, we'll also be the Star Private Eye Detectives. Aiding friends and such to solve cases to find and criminals to catch. Sherlock Helen's on the case for you."

Helen got her hat on, and Jake with his glasses too.

"This again? Fine..." he goes along with it. "But only because this is very serious. And don't forget Helen's faithful, smart, and trustworthy sidekick, Jake Watson."

"Hey!" Helen got mad. "Jake, I'm the smart one, remember?"

"We're doing this for Lois, just use your brain here."

For Lois to smile a little to get something done about this mess.

"Thanks, you two." she said. "Just start off with the cutting rope and the threatening note, okay?"

"Roger that!" they were on it.

For Helen and Jake will do their best. Later, Lois and Clark drive home in her car and a strange song comes over the radio: 'You win, you die'. The car goes out of Lois' control while they are on an overpass. Clark attempts to save himself and Lois by cutting through the roof of Lois' car and is thrown out. However, Lois is stopped from escaping by the air bag which was deliberately activated, and is nearly killed. Fortunately, Superman manages to save her again. He finds a device on her car and gives it to Lois.

"There's something for your insurance agent." he said.

"Looks like I do need you, Sherlock Helen, and Jake Watson on this one after all."

As the next morning for Clark to tell Helen and Jake about this mess from the threatening note, the rope being cut, and now a device to control a car with it happened in one night for poor Lois. For Jake's computer try to get something out of it.

"Hmm...I can't pick up on how this was made for someone to control from far away..."

"What do you mean, Jake, I thought you were the smart one." Helen made a joke.

Knowing that, Jake had no trouble finding something to have this special machine to not get anything out of it.

"That's the thing, Helen, its none traceable of some kind." he said. "Someone made this very good to plant it in Lois's car to parking it and then brought it back to have this done in thirty minutes or so. And that's not all...From the note and the machine that cut the steel ropes of the statue that was underneath Lois, think about it."

Helen does for Jake had a point. It was planned and set up before the awards show last night for Lois to see and almost got killed too.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Not bad, Jake, you can be smart compare to me." she said. "And thanks to another clue, Lois will see about it by someone who once worked for LexCorp about this. Edward Lytener, is it? I think he lives somewhere downtown."

Both Helen and Jake kept on working to report back to Lois or Clark as Superman soon enough. They were good as detectives when they work together. Later that day, Lois 'and Clark tagging along acting like he broken his arm' takes the device to Edward Lytener: her informant on her LexCorp article. Lytener investigates the device and congratulates Lois on her winning the Excalibur. Just after this, he discovers that the device came from LexCorp and shows her the company logo embedded on it. Once Jake gets a call from Lois, Jake does see something of the logo saying 'L' and 'C' on it as another big clue.

"Jake. Helen. Gets your butts down to LexCorp building and meet me there." she said.

Now Luthor was on the suspect list.

"Ah, Helen, now we have to question Luthor about this mess."

Jake shows Helen the logo to do just that.

"Luthor, your mess up Dad?!" she didn't sound to happy about it. "Not again...!"

As the two met up in a bit, both they and Lois confronts Luthor over the discovery, but he denies any involvement with it.

"As much as you're on Superman's side, I respect you to say the least, Lois." he tells her that.

However, he acknowledges that the device is from his company and swears he'll look into it.

"Well, if you say so." she said.

"Trust me, Lois." Luthor tells her not to worry.

Lois decides to believe him on the basis that the killer's style isn't something Luthor would attain to. Trust him? Yeah right! For Jake and Helen double check on Luthor to glare for a few seconds...and then stop to see that he didn't do it or will not to Lois 'they use to date with each other once'.

"Ah, Jake, for once...Luthor's innocent on this one." Helen hates to admit it. "Ew! I can't believe I just said that!"

"Yep..." he agrees. "Luthor's off the suspect list."

Luthor laughs a little to see that Helen and Jake were helping out Lois.

"Little hard workers Lois has...not bad. For Helen and Superman to protect her, and Jake, how goes it?"

"Please, Luthor, we're just working." said Jake. "We're about to leave."

Before they left as Lois leaves the place first...Luthor had this to say.

"Jake, you know you're more than welcome any time to see me." said Luthor. "It just...I wish to tell you and I guess of Helen about your mother."

Now he has their attention about Lisa Star.

"Our Mom?!"! Helen was shock. "What about her?"

"I looked up on why she might've left you two and why she's sadly no around anymore...I hate to say it too, she died from cancer. At a young age, its hard for her timing to end just like that. And for you two, and you the most, Jake. I'm sorry." Luthor looked and sounded sad. "I hope you'll find the rest about it on your own. Try the Metropolis hospital records later."

Wow, so that's what happen to Lisa Star to leave Helen and Jake to live together from a orphanage home and then living together as brother and sister, how sad. For Luthor does feel bad for Jake to lose someone that young. For him and Helen to feel a sad, but they know that they're feelings would be push aside to keep on helping out their friend Lois first.

"Thanks, Luthor, and sorry for troubling you." said Jake. "Its cool, Helen, lets leave him be for now. (Surprise, he has a heart from time to time.) We better go."

Helen had this to say to Luthor.

"Yeah, so...Jake and I wish for you to grow up a bit...but I won't argue too much since you're Jake's father." she leaves after that. "Whatever."

"I'll accept that for Jake only. But thanks anyways, Helen, I guess."

Anyways, before they'll learn about their mother...helping Lois comes first for her and them to trust in Luthor's words on this one, but for Clark 'as Superman' might have trouble believing in all of that.

"Trust him?!" he was shock from Lois telling him that.

Back at work, Lois discovers that some of her assignments are being given to other crack reporters like Julian Frey.

"Geeze, thanks a lot." she said. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Angered, she goes into the elevator and finds that she has walked into yet another trap. Jake senses this out to tell Helen and Clark about it.

"Not good...! Helen!"

Helen uses her arm to turn into steel to have it long and sharp to climb up top and Jake to use his bubble to float up, as for Clark moves away to turn into Superman. For Jake gives Helen a lift to hold down the rocket as long as she could.

"Lois, hold on...!" she tries to not let go. "We got you! Jake, don't you dare stop your magic!"

"Don't you think I'm trying not to?!" he said to keep it up.

The elevator is rocketed into the air with a ticking time bomb in it, but Superman once again manages to save her.

"Superman!"

"I believe this is your stop." he said.

And just in time to get out in time for it to blow up for the three did a fine job. For Jake to float back down to aid Helen to call that part another fine job so far...

"Alright!" the two said.

And for Lois to not feel so lucky to get saved a lot so far from them and Superman.

"I'm not having a good day." she said.

That night a stalker sneaks into Lois' apartment and attacks her. Though Lois tries to fight she is thrown out of her window and falls to her doom below. Lois wakes up, terrified by her nightmare. Bummer...And its also weird for Detective Bowman was watching her as well, creepy...For Jake and Helen to show up to stop the man.

"Hey! Hold it right there-!"

Before Helen could stop Bowman, he raises his hand to make her stop.

"Wait, sister, hold it!" he said. "Relax, I was on watch to make sure that Ms. Lane's killer didn't show up n her sleep, but I guess he strikes at random times. Its fine."

He was telling the truth to have a warrant paper that's proof.

"Helen, he's right. Sorry about that." said Jake. "But don't you have any leads like one of the three journal peoples?"

Bowman learns about the other three people that were next to Lois on the list, he knows what they have.

"Let me see..." he reads the names. "Hmm...One's a very kind woman, one's blind, and the other has trouble moving his arm a lot to be born a bit different. Does that answer your question?"

Seems like it to get three more off the suspect list, another look around for tomorrow then.

"Thank you for your time, Bowman. Excuse us." Helen takes off. "Come on, Jake."

"Good night." he said.

For Bowman keeps on watch to tell the two this as they leave...

"Just don't do anything stupid, got it? And stay in school."

The next morning, Lois complains about her situation to Clark over the phone. Clark cautions her to just lay low for a while and let others take the risks. Lois continues to refuse, but suddenly 'agrees' when she hears about Angela Chen hearing of her success in winning the Excalibur on the news. Looks like on what Clark said about that part, made Lois think about something to solve big, she knows who her murderer is. And so does Jake and Helen to give it another searching to do.

"Okay!" Jake speaks up. "Lets talk about on what we've learn so far...Helen."

She makes a chart on what they got so far.

"Alright...We know that this person has something to do with LexCorp for someone to work there, Luthor didn't do it, nor did the other people due to their conditions for most, this person's good with machineries, knows Lois well, knows about the reward night to set everything up, and...Seeing that we learn that someone a machine from Luthor's company to still work on his or her own-!" then it just hits Helen. "Hold up...Lois and Clark went to that Lytener to leave them to Luthor yesterday, right, Jake?"

He remembers for Lois to tell him and Helen on what happened afterwards.

"Yeah, she did. That guy was too busy working to have a little break to be all alone in a room with no TV or Radio...Ah! My God! Helen, you have a brain! Go to Lois now, she just left her building!"

Looks lik they've figured something out to hurry to Lois's side right away.

"What do you...?" Helen tries calling up Lois with no answer. "She didn't...! I'm on it, Jake! Tell Clark what's going on!" she runs out in a hurry. "(She maybe human with no powers and is reckless, but she's not going to die like this!)"

Hurry, Helen! Lois goes to Lytener and asks him for help. She then points out that he has no TV or radio. Lytener then realizes that Lois knows that he is the one that's after her. Lois claims that there was no way for Lytener to know about her success as he claimed he'd been working the night that she won the award. Lois's in danger now!

"Clever girl..." he said.

Lois kicks Lytener gets kicked by Lois to try fighting back.

"Daddy was a black belt!"

Fortunately, Clark had heard of Lytener's stealing the car device from Luthor and went after her and for Jake to rush over to Clark to tell him the bad news.

"Clark! Helen and I found out who Lois's murder is...Its Lytener! Lois needs our help!"

Clark takes Jake to become Superman for them to rush on over. And soon enough, Lytener traps Lois in a receding cage of lasers. He was doing all of this to get Lois to notice him to like her a lot, but she didn't to have her killed instead. Wow, now that's what I call plain selfishness there.

"There's no escaping out of this on your own for one person..." he said to hear someone breaking in. "What?"

Helen with her hand drill comes to the rescue.

"Make that two!" she said.

And for Superman and Jake to break in form the window.

"Superman! Helen! Jake!" Lois was happy to see all of them.

"You mean three!" and Jake.

"More like the four of us." Superman said as well.

Superman attempts to free Lois but finds he cannot get through the bars. Helen gives it try to make her arm warm from absorbing the lasers next.

"I got this...Ouch!" she get burn a bit. "That's a lot to take."

"I knew you would show up, Superman, to save Lois when she's in danger. Well, not this time. You or your little friends can't stop me."

Jake couldn't use his magic to break the laser bars either.

"You're a cheater, Lytener, and a murderer to our friend!" he said in anger. "Give her back!"

This made Superman angry too.

"Let her go!"

Lytener attacks him with a harness that increases his strength to the point where he can hurt Superman, as it's powered by the light spectrum of a red sun.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he hits Superman and Helen to be stronger than they were and to Jake to withstand his magic. "Little kids shouldn't play with dangerous toys. And you two are a lot a like to have the same powers from the yellow sun for me to developed this suit all by y self." Lytener punches Superman and kicks Helen to stop her arm. "You like it? It kind of makes me much better fight than a super hero and a half breed can be put into one."

Helen and Jake couldn't let Superman get hurt by a selfish person to watch Lois die like this, the two work together to use from heat vision and magic beam blast to fire at Lytener together.

"(You just made a big mistake, mister...) One!" Helen said.

"(Hurting our friends, you're no better than Luthor is at times.) Two!" and then Jake.

The two aim and fire at the same time.

"And three!"

This gets to Lytener to slow him down a bit.

"Hey! Is that the best you brats can do?" he questions them.

It was enough to give Superman the upper edge.

"No...This is!" he strikes back.

Nice hit! It looks like somehow, Superman's superior fighting skill and the fact that the harness is not invulnerable to his attacks enable him to beat Lytener with relative ease. Helen uses the laser beams to strike back and Jake to tie the murderer up.

"The Stars have beaten you, Lytener, and you're no Superman." said Jake. "Ah! We have to save Lois next!"

"Superman! The controls!"

Superman then shuts off the cage and releases Lois.

"I got you." said Superman. "I think we have the Private Eye Stars to think and me to save you more than once."

"HA!" Helen high fives Jake to say this to Lytener. "You loser are out of here!"

"And this is a case closed. I'll contact the police." Jake goes by a near payphone from outside of the place.

A close call that one was.

"Are you okay?" Superman checks on Lois.

From her shirt getting burned a bit to still come out n one piece.

"A little crispy, but I'll be fine." she then says this to both Jake and Helen. "Hey, Stars, you guys did well. Thank you."

"It was nothing..." Jake was blushing.

For Helen to pat Lois on the shoulder to become closer as friends a lot more after today.

"That's what friends are for, Lois, you're cool. I like people like you." said Helen. "We should hang out besides working at times.

"You know what? I like that a lot, Helen, and I like people like you too."

She tells Superman that she'd like to meet him when she's not in trouble but he is relatively dismissive of it. Ooo...sounds like their love was growing much stronger...

"I guess I needed to make sure you were unharmed sometimes..." Superman was blushing.

"Someday though it'd be nice to see you when I wasn't about to be killed." she said.

And Superman says this back to Lois to be smiling.

"Someday..."

Jake and Helen were laughing to know that Superman had a crush on Lois to say this to both say this together to be teasing.

"Superman loves Lois. Superman loves Lois. Superman and Lois, sitting in a tree!"

"Alright, you two. We get it." Superman takes off after that. "See you around, Lois."

And there he goes after flying off in the skies all over Metropolis until next time for Lois to see him in the air.

"You know I will." Lois said back.

All in a days work to solve the case, save Lois, stop Lytener, and see from Lois and Superman were flattering with one another was touching, you know? For them to be detectives on this one was something else.

"Hey Jake, we should've make our detective business to begin with you know?" said Helen.

"Nah! Don't push your luck." Jake said back. "We're find doing our other jobs as it is."

Helen has to agree with Jake on that one of course.

"Yeah, you're right."

Lois Lane – a cool reporter to get the job done, who gets kidnap and such to get saved by Superman a lot to grow closer in love. Besides both Helen and Jake helping her out from time to time, she's a cool female character who can stay strong for a human with no powers, you know? And then some to be something at the Daily Planet.


	17. Mxyzpixilated

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 17 – Mxyzpixilated

Watching some TV back at Helen and Jake's apartment of some old golden age cartoon shows like Looney Tunes 'that they still like watching when they were growing up' and still do question themselves.

"Looney Tunes, sure brings back memories when we were kids." Jake said to Helen.

"I'm only seventeen years old, Jake, while you're still a kid. Which makes me a teenager of a full grown adult."

For Helen to tease Jake like that to question his sister like that.

"I'm smart in a early start in middle school for a ten year like myself!" he said. "I maybe seven years younger than you are, but I'm still smart!"

"What does that mean? Lighten up already!" she talks back.

And another sibling fighting happens again for these two.

"I will if you would admit that I'm smart compare to you and better like Clark is too as Superman than any other Looney Tunes character combined!"

"And I will if you admit that I'm not a idiot one bit besides a certain someone coming up idea of other old cartoons of another super hero who's a lot like Clark-" Helen stops there to think about something from that part. "(Ah...Maybe I should leave that part of the subject out of this argument to be a bit surprising.)"

If you don't get the joke, people, look up the old Superman cartoon to figure that part out. Anyways, for Jake and Helen drop the subject to see that their little fight was completely pointless yet again.

"Ah...I guess something's are better left on said?" Jake asks Helen.

"Maybe, or my name isn't Helen Star, the Absorb Gal-! Ah man!"

Jake pointed at his sister to be laughing.

"Ha! I win! I made you say that name! Me! Jake Star, the Wiz Kid-!" he stops too late. "Oh, come on!"

"I win too, Jake!" Helen laughs back. "I made you say your full name as well. I like this game."

A little game they play, they get someone to say their own name some how for both Helen and Jake were masters at it; for no one couldn't beat them but each other for the two to have a good laugh once in a while.

"Yeah, me too. Surprisingly, we're the only ones who can defeat each other a lot. I can't imagine if someone tried it against you or I." Jake said while looking out the window.

"Ah, who knows. That would be a slight chance of that happening to any one of us anytime soon." said Helen to look out with Jake. "Its not like it'll just be walking down the streets without thinking of crossing first."

Yeah, about that part...Elsewhere, It's another typical day in Metropolis with Superman flying overhead. Suddenly, an odd little man walks through the middle of traffic calling for someone named McGurk and causing trouble. An armored truck speeds towards him. Superman swoops down and tries to hold back the truck but it suddenly turns into bubbles. Superman ends up on the street and looks at the little man who is also made of bubbles. The man mocks him and pops. Everything seems fine, so Superman leaves. Later, Clark sits at his desk at the Daily Planet and notices Jimmy chuckling at a newspaper. To show to Helen while she was finishing packing up some things together.

"Helen, you have to look at this."

"A comic strip?" she sees it. "Of what?"

"One of the newest comic book characters to make everyone laugh in the morning when they read our Daily Planet papers." he said. "Isn't it cool?"

Clark inquires as to what's so funny and Jimmy shows him a comic strip entitled 'Mr. Mxyzptlk' starring the very same man Superman saw in the streets earlier that day.

"This is sure...different." said Helen. "Huh, Clark?"

"Let me see..." Clark tries to say the character's name to have some trouble with it. "Mr. Miks-il-plik...?"

Helen and Jimmy try it out as well on guesses.

"Huh? Nah, I think its Mix-in Spill-Nick."

"Mr. Magoo?"

"Not really, Jimmy, but good guess." Helen gives him some credit.

"Thanks, Helen, its still good, huh?"

Once Jimmy left the room, while Clark kept on trying to read the name as Miks-il-plik but the character jumps out of the newspaper and corrects him by saying it's Mix-Yeez-Spit-Lick.

"No!" Mr. Mix pops out of the papers 'I'm calling him that to sound short'. "Not even close."

"Its alive?!" surprised Helen to patting Mr. Mix on the head. "I think he is, Clark."

"I'm not seeing things either."

So if Clark, Jimmy, and Helen couldn't say this guy's name right, how do you say it?

"I'm as real as I can be, lady. Now listen carefully...Its Mix-Yeez-Spit-Lick. Got it? Anyways, have any of you two see McGurk anywhere?" Mr. Mix kept on searching. "McGurk?!"

He then asks about McGurk. Clark grabs at him but the man turns into a newspaper.

"I got it-!" Helen rips the papers with her sword arm to miss. "Maybe not...Where did this...Ah, Mr. Mix go?"

"Don't you mean Mr. Mxyzptlk?" Clark corrects her.

"Its a nickname, I'm not good knowing these things."

Clark then asks Lois if she saw the weird man but she only dismisses this as a delusion.

"If there's a little someone running around, I would tell you two right away." said Lois. "Now let's go, we got a museum to go to, Smallville. You too, Helen."

Lois, Helen, and Clark go to the art museum to cover the opening and soon hear Mr. Mxyzptlk calling McGurk once again.

"McGurk! Come on out, its getting late!"

He shows up and causes a stir amongst the guests.

"Him again?!" Helen hates Mr. Mix already.

"Quiet you." Lois said.

Clark tries to confront him but is unsuccessful.

"Come here-!"

So much for that. The curator decides to continue and shows the newest piece of their exhibit: Auguste Rodin's famous statue The Thinker. Mr. Mxyzptlk identifies the statue as McGurk and calls for it to come.

"There he is! McGurk!" Mr. Mix walks up to the statue. "Hey, McGurk! Hurry up with your business, its time to go home!"

And the statue was alive and talking...What?!

"Sorry about that."

The statue comes to life and walks away with him much to the surprise of the guests. Clark has had quite enough and slips away. Helen gets her iron arm all set to fight with to aid Superman.

"Hold it right there, little friend. I want some answers." said Superman.

"And you're not suppose to be alive! Hello?!" Helen said.

He then turns to Superman and confronts Mr. Mxyzptlk but the statue attacks him.

"Oh, McGurk..."

"Leave us be!" the statue attacks Superman.

Helen tries to fight in combat against it.

"Hey!"

Superman fights back and punches the head off the statue.

"If that's how you want to play, fine!" Superman fights back.

The next thing he knows, the guests are in shock that Superman just knocked off the head of an ordinary statue.

"Helen? Superman?" Jake was lost. "What just happened?"

They are apparently unaware of the statue ever coming to life and Superman can only sheepishly claim it was 'the little man'.

"Ah, little man...?"

Superman was innocent to be all of Mr. Mix's doing alright. Helen punches the wall to have her arm back to normal to grabs Jake to have a word with him.

"Jake, we need to talk." she said for Jake to follow her.

"Okay?"

Superman goes to see his parents Jonathan and Martha Kent and tells them about it. They casually assure him that there's nothing wrong, but then start acting like, then turn into chickens. Mr. Mxyzptlk appears and turns them into ducks, then ostriches and finally into fierce alien creatures. Superman traps the two and demands they be turned back. Mr. Mxyzptlk turns them into a parody of 'American Gothic' and explains that he's been tormenting humans for centuries, before growing bored of it. When Superman showed up, however, he found in him a real challenge. When he claims he only wants to play a few games, Superman insists that a game must have rules, so Mr. Mxyzptlk makes the rule that if he gets him reveals his name backwards, he'll leave for three months. That was easy there...

"I can't even say your name forward, how am I supposed to say it backward?" Clark asks the strange creature.

"No, dope!" Mr. Mix hits Clark/Superman on the head. "You don't have to say it backwards! You've got to get me to say it!"

"Say what?"

Superman makes Mr. Mix say it for him. Either hes odd or really an idiot.

"KLTPZYXM! Gosh, you're thick! Now for the last time..." he realizes he made a mistake. "Aw nuts!" and then he disappears.

Superman tricks him into saying his name backwards: Kyltpzyxm (kill-tip-zee-zim). Things go back to normal and his parents have no idea what happened. Clark later calls up both Helen and Jake to tell them the news.

"Hello? Jake? Helen? About that person-!"

"We know, Clark, Jake and I did some research." she tells Clark on the phone. "Some type of genie thing from the fifth dimension who enjoys playing games like straight out of a Looney Tunes cartoon character. Its nuts! And he's so annoying!"

"He'll show up a lot more in three months." he said. "I don't think I can do it alone. Will you two help me?"

Jake had something he just looked up from his computer.

"Yes, we will. The only way to stop Mr. Mix is to get him to say his name backwards alright if we work together..." Jake thought about something. "I got it! Helen, we should play the say the name for Clark to get Mr. Mix to leave us alone. Think about it!"

For Clark to overhear that part and Helen thinking really hard, it was silly for a kid's game to just might work for them.

"Yeah...Yeah, Jake, that can work. Don't worry, Clark, leave it to us. We'll show up to deal with that person in the next three months. We promise." she said.

Sounds like a plan for Clark to see through this.

"Now this I got to see."

Mr. Mxyzptlk shows up in another three months, but Clark easily tricks him and sends him back. As both Helen and Jake appear to aid him again on the second time Mr. Mix comes back. Oh, brother...

"Hiya!" said Mr. Mix. "Your three months are up, and this time you're not going to trick me in to saying my name backwards this time."

"Oh, its you again, Mr. Kltpzyxm." said Clark.

Helen and Jake arrive to help out Superman.

"Sorry, Clark, I felt out Mr. Mix to tell Helen about it to get out of bed." said Jake.

"Which I did!" she said to getting herself cleaned up in seconds. "And you need to stop!"

Mr. Mix thinks that this was a joke.

"Kids? What are you two kids and friends of Superman here going to do to me." he was mocking them. "Maybe play shoots and ladders with you? Jump rope? Jacks? Oh, wait. How about a make you two a deal..." Mr. Mix turns into a horse. "I give you two a free pony ride that I can transform into anything I wish to keep you both out of this game our us grown ups. Come on! Take it or leave. Get on and wrap your legs around me!"

Now that sounded creepy for both Helen and Jake looked at each other.

"Now I see what Looney Tunes was censored over the years..." Helen was freaking out a little.

"Hey! We're not little kids, Mr. Kite-Spill-Yes-Mixer!"

"No! That's not how you even say it like Superman just did...Its Kltpzyxm-!" he said it again. "Ah, nuts again!"

Well, that takes care of that for now...

"Thanks, you two." said Clark to finish getting cleaned up.

Mr. Mix shows up in yet another three months and once again gets sent back, this time spelling his name backwards, allowing Clark to see what it is.

"You think you're too smart, aren't you?" Mr. Mix said.

"Look, little guy, I'm tired of this. If it's a fight you want..."

He stops Clark from saying the rest.

"Oh, it is, it is."

"Fine." Clark agrees. "First let me proofread this article, and I'll meet you on the roof in twenty minutes."

Mr. Mix stops Clark from typing.

"No stalling! I'll edit the rag for ya." he looks over the article, then quickly crosses out the incorrect letters. "There. Hey, what? No!" Mr. Mix then vanishes.

Nice one, Clark...As Mr. Mix comes up again for Superman was on patrol for Jake and Helen did their part next.

"You again?" Helen hates Mr. Mix.

"So its you two again, huh? Fine. Let's see you two or ones of yous says my name backwards."

Jake and Helen had a plan.

"Okay. Jake, truth or dare."

With Helen asking Jake that to still play their game, he goes with truth.

"Ah...Truth." he said.

"Then tell me what you think of Mr. Mix here." she said.

"He's annoying type of reject cartoon character from Looney Tunes."

"I'm nothing like any of those things, believe me!" angered Mr. Mix.

"My turn!" Helen goes next. "Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Once Jake says that Helen comes with something very funny to say.

"Okay, Jake I dare you...to..." she thought of one. "To flap your wings like a bat, stomp like a zombie, while whistling row, row, row your boat through a car wash!"

Jake and Mr. Mix didn't get it at all.

"Ah, Helen, try a real dare please..." Jake said.

"No kidding! In fact I pick a dare...I dare you to try saying my name backwards already!"

Mr. Mix saying that for Helen to smile to go next.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Mix, sorry about that." she said laughing.

"And stop calling me by that stupid nickname! Its either Mr. Mxyzptlk. Or Kltpzyxm-!" he does it to himself again. "Oh, come on-!"

And then Mr. Mix was gone for both Jake and Helen to high five each other. Nice little joke to do for Helen to fool Mr. Mix that time for Jake to go along with it, funny huh?

"Alright!" the two said together.

Back in the fifth dimension, Mr. Mxyzptlk angrily complains about how Superman beat him, Helen, and Jake again. His wife Gsptlsnz (Gez-pit-lez-nez) tries unsuccessfully to dissuade him from obsessing over him. She suggests Mr. Mxyzptlk kill Superman before he can win. This starts Mr. Mxyzptlk on a three-month task of creating a battle suit all the while ignoring his wife. At last, he leaves with the new suit built, but is sent back in less than five seconds.

"Nuts! Nuts! Nuts!" he was mad. "Not another word...!"

But Gasp kept on reading. Yeah, I'm giving her a nickname too.

"I didn't want to."

Wow, I guess this guy really is an idiot when he can't play the game right. For Jake and Helen to had their game fair against Mr. Mix to aid Clark/Superman is a easy win so far, to still getting old little at a time.

"Its kind of boring since the little loser has lost about three...?"

"Yeah, three times now." Jake said to Helen. "I think we better settle the score with Mr. Mix today for Clark's sake."

"I agree." Helen says to his brother. "Let's go meet with Clark at the Daily Planet."

But before that, someone...or rather something comes popping out of nowhere in front of the two.

"Two brats say what?"

"Huh...?" Helen sees Mr. Mix. "Its you!" she gets ready to fight.

"Mr. Mix!" same with Jake.

However, Mr. Mix's watering the plants to turn it into a live plant-type monster grabs hold of them both.

"Gotcha!" he said to be laughing. "Thanks for playing, kids, and now I can play with him next."

Not good to have Jake and Helen in danger by the strange and dangerous Mr. Mix! Another three months pass and Clark moans over the impending visit of the imp. Soon after, Lois is turned into a horse, followed by the entire staff turning into animals with Jimmy being turned into a turtle and Perry into a walrus, then the rest of staff turned into a variety of animals. Mr. Mxyzptlk shows up and feeds Lois a carrot.

"Hey, Superman! How do you like the animals I made for you?" Mr. Mix mocks him.

Clark asks what he needs to do to get rid of him forever.

"What's it going to take to make you disappear forever?" he asked.

Mr. Mxyzptlk says that this time, Clark will have to get him to reveal his name backwards twice in a row.

"There's just one. But I can say my own name backwards in a few seconds only! Kltpzyxm! See?" said Mr. Mix. "Here's a new game you won't be able to trick with me. You get me to write my name twice...twice somehow if you can to beat me in a battle in order to change everyone back. If you win, I'll leave for good. Gone. Bye-Bye! And so on! But if I win..." Mr. Mix turns Superman into a farmer. "You'll be my new stable boy forever. Sound far to you?

Clark, sick of these games, decides to quit.

"Then go have your fun, I quit."

Mr. Mxyzptlk threatens to leave his friends as they are, and also to tell the world that Superman is Clark Kent, but this comes to naught.

"But you don't mean...Your friends will be stuck as mindless animals forever!" Mr. Mix makes Superman do it. "And I'll tell the whole world your secret!"

"That's fine. I'll find a another disguise. Lock up for me when you're done, will you?" Superman takes off.

No Mr. Mix was mad.

"If you don't this, Superman, I'll do something even more..." he shows a movie slide show of Jake and Helen being tied up and getting squeezed by Mr. Mix's plants. "Do this or your two brats who have ruined me more than you are plant food! Now will you do it?"

Now Superman has no other choice.

"Jake! Helen!"

He knows where they were to freeing them in time by flying to the area and punching, burning, and blowing the plant away to free Jake with his wand back and Helen absorbing the plant vines to use.

"We're free!" the two said. "Thanks, Superman!"

Superman takes flight to try to end Mr. Mix's game for good.

"I'm glad I came here in time." he takes off. "I got this so watch yourselves this time, this man's crazy."

Superman goes flying but Mr. Mxyzptlk follows after him claiming he can't be out flown. Superman continues on but Mr. Mxyzptlk turns into a plane and starts firing at him.

"Think you can out fly me? Well, think again!" Mr. Mix turns into a plane to chase after Superman. "Here I come ready or not!" Superman is somewhat hurt by the bullets but manages to grab the lid off of a water tower and deflects Mr. Mxyzptlk's bullets back at him. "No fair!"

Now angered, Mr. Mxyzptlk turns into 'the ultimate smart bomb' which has a Kryptonite warhead.

"This is bad, Helen, Mr. Mix is going to kill Superman!" Jake fears the worse.

Helen was about to attack Mr. Mix, but she sees something in the skies to stop.

"Wait, Jake! Don't do anything, let Superman handle this one."

"What do you mean-?" Jake stops to see what Clark/Superman was up to. "Oh, I get it now. Okay, we'll watch the show."

They sit back and see what will happen, I sure hope so.

"Now we're talking." she said. "(Please let this work...)"

What was the plan that Jake and Helen found out? Superman starts to fly erratically trying to escape but to no avail. Mr. Mxyzptlk eventually catches up with Superman and knocks him down.

"Yes! I won! I did it!" Mr Mix laughs. "In your face, Superman! And you two brats didn't do a thing! In your face-!"

Superman however was smiling to move Mr. Mix's head to have a better look at the view.

"Nope, in your face."

The imp basks in his victory but soon finds that he was tricked into skywriting his name backwards twice in a row.

"Oh...Shoot my monkey...!" he was tricked again.

Helen and Jake knew that Superman's plan would work in the end somehow, and it did.

"Jake and I knew that Superman would beat you to make you chase after him while surprisingly spell your name backwards without you ever knowing it."

"Twice that is, Helen." Jake said that. "Also, for her wind from the vines to whip out and me moving a little from the beam from the clouds gave Superman an upper edge to outsmart you more than our name game."

"And you know what? They did and I got you for good this time." said Clark/Superman.

"You were using me, all three of you the whole time...Not bad. You guys were guys to be the all being and not me. Using me the whole time and now I'm gone! Gone for-!"

Mr. Mix has lost, it was then banished back to the fifth dimension and everything goes back to normal.

"Something on your mind, Clark?" Lois checks on him.

"Nope." he said. "Everything's okay now, Lois."

For Helen was happy for Jake and her high five each other again, it was another victory for them.

"We did it! Its like a Looney Tunes episode and that was fun!" said Jake.

"More like fun and annoying...I'll see you back at home, Jake." she bumps into Jimmy. "Ah!"

The two help out one another.

"Sorry about that, Helen." he said. "I didn't see where I was going. Are you hurt?"

"Its fine, at least you're not hurt either." she smiled. "Hey, Jimmy, you want to go read other comics sometimes...?"

The two hold hands to be blushing a lot.

"I like that very much."

"Cool." said Helen. "(Either way, Mr Mix is one character I don't wish to see anytime soon. No way! Most annoying super villain ever!)"

Tell us about it...In spite of Superman's seemingly permanent victory, Mr. Mxyzptlk still obsesses over him and vows to one day return to get Superman, Helen, and Jake one day. Yeah, right! Gsptlsnz suggests that he find another way to pass the time, and gives him a huge smooch. Smiling, Mr. Mxyzptlk proceeds to have himself a good time with his wife, but not before turning a statue of Superman into a cymbal-banging toy monkey. Okay...? What a weirdo he was. As it ends to show the logo 'That's All Folks', it comes to an end for Jake and Helen to appear like from the Looney Tunes ending cartoon episode.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-!" Helen hits Jake's head. "Ow! That hurt!"

"What are you trying to do? Look like a fool in public?" she asks him.

"No! I'm just saying to the audience bye-bye for now. I was trying to get into character." Jake does it again. "Bye-Bye for now, folks."

As the screen fades for Helen didn't get it at all to still love some old cartoons to watch only and not be in it from Mr. Mix's style.

"Ah...Sufferin Succotash."


	18. Action Figures

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 18 – Action Figures

Angela Chen starts up with a new segment in the news, which profiles the enemies of Superman. She starts with a profile on Metallo and recaps his disappearance at sea. For Jake and Helen to watch this on TV, Metallo was one of the hardest one so far for Superman and those two to go up against.

"Metallo, he was nothing but trouble for us!" said Helen to hated him for being a pervert to her.

"No worries, Helen." Jake said. "Even if that robo-Terminator shows up again, we know what to do next time. Me with my magic, Clark in his lead suit on to avoid the Kryptonite rock, and same with you from the arm absorbing the lead."

True, Helen could do that well to fall off the chair again.

"Ouch...That's true, though I still want to learn how to fly since Clark can so far to get powers just like his."

"It'll happen." with Jake saying that and he had something else on his mind. "(I hope my friend Bobby and his family are doing well today, they should be coming back from work tomorrow...)"

You'll see what Jake Star means there...Elsewhere, on the island of Raknaveek, a young boy, Bobby, plays with his toy action figures. As he plays, the island shakes and he complains about the volcano that's causing the shaking. His sister, Sarita Felix, comes and asks to play but he refuses her. Sarita walks off and complains about her situation and is soon confronted by a robot that emerged from the sea. She desperately tries to climb up a cliff side but another earthquake starts and causes her to fall. The robot catches her and defends her from a falling boulder. Bobby runs up to Sarita's aid and asks the robot who he is.

"That was awesome!" said Bobby. Where did you come from?"

The robot claims he doesn't know and he can't remember where he's from. However, he has some memories of his fight with Superman, Helen, and Jake as well as subsequent sinking into the sea.

"I...I'm not so sure..."

The children take him along and dub him 'Steel Man' based on Superman's nickname 'the Man of Steel'. At the mention of the name 'Superman', Steel Man starts to have memories of Superman attacking him. However, before he can work his way through the memories, the kids call to him and show that there's a gas truck that has crashed and is about to fall off the mountain. They tell Steel Man to save the driver which he does much to the driver's surprise.

"Steel Man! Come on!" Sarita calls out to the robot.

"Let's go!" and Bobby too.

Strange...That's Metallo to lose his memories to become Steel Man, huh? Back at the Daily Planet, Jimmy tells his fellow reporters about a report he received about a robot that saved the truck driver.

"Have you guys read this?" said Jimmy. "What about you, Helen?"

"Well, I'm not sure unless you tell me."'

"Well, some driver spotted a robot on an island of Raknaveek that rescued him. I think that's where Jake's friends family's working at right now." he tells her.

Helen has heard ans seen Jake's friend Bobby and his sister Sarita, for their father does volcano researching to that one off of Metropolis.

"I see...Yeah are Jake's friends. And for parenting that Bobby and Sarita have to let them play near the volcano's kind of dumb." she said. "Also-! Wait...A robot was spotted there?"

"Sounds crazy, I know."

Helen knew she had to let Clark know right away.

"Ah...Clark, could you tell Boss Perry about this please? I need to finish boxing up these profiles. Thanks!" she gets back to work to walk back with Jimmy. "(I hope Metallo's not back to cause trouble again!)"

Clark gets it 'quietly' to let Helen know to tell Jake about it too.

"I'll see what I can find out." he goes to talk to Perry. "(It couldn't be him again, could it?)"

"I hope we'll find something out than Angela's news report stories, Jimmy."

"I think we'll cover something for this one." he said. "Let me walk with you."

"Okay."

Clark takes the report and asks Perry to send him to follow up on the report but finds Lois is already going. She too believes that the robot could be Metallo. Helen calls up Jake to let him know on what's going on.

"Hello? Helen?" Jake answers the call.

"Hey, Jake, its me. Get the car ready right away. I think Metallo's back at Raknaveek island."

"What?! That's where Bobby and his family are at! I'll be right there!"

With Jake doing just that, Helen gets a spare lead to absorb on her arm to meet Jake and Clark as Superman on the island right away.

"I'll see you there, Jake, and next time...Don't yell in my ear!" she hangs up. "Gotta run! Superman needs Jake and me again, be back soon!"

As Helen runs down to meet up with Jake to drive to the island, and Superman decides to go to the island but first goes to get his Anti-Kryptonite suit like Helen has her arm.

"Hello, Professor, I thought I would go somewhere without bringing a little something with me."

Metallo regains his memories after being given a doll of Superman and tells the kids that he's from another planet and has to tell the world leaders something important. Unfortunately, the volcano is due to erupt soon and the group will have to evacuate. Metallo tells the kids to get him a disguise so that he can leave too. Once Jake and Helen arrived to meet up with Superman, they split up first.

"Ready?" Helen asks her little brother.

"I am." he said back. "You got have a look around the island for Metallo to tell Clark about it, while I find Bobby and his sister."

And off they go. Meanwhile, Lois goes about asking questions and learns of Sarita and Bobby with no luck there...only for Jake to arrive to help her out.

"Jake, you know these two?" she asks him.

"I do. They're my friends from my old elementary school." said Jake. "I'll see what they know about the robot thing and you just stay behind me just in case."

Lois needed to know more now.

"Just in case what?"

"Just trust me. (I hope we're not too late.)" he talks to Bobby and Sarita. "Hi, you guys. I came to visit."

The kids see Jake to be happy to see him again.

"Jake! I'm glad you came!" said Sarita. "I hope to see more of your amazing magic tricks."

"Ah, I think I'll do more later. Anyways, Lois just wanted to know some things about a robot. I won't tell if you show me and then she'll write something good about it." said Jake. "Come on, you two can trust me."

They will for Jake only.

"If you say so, Jake, just stay behind." said Bobby. "You don't want to scare Steel Man."

Odd name for a robot type of made up super hero for Jake to find that Metallo was call 'Steel Man' was hard to swallow.

"Steel Man?"

Superman also asks about Metallo but is unsuccessful in learning anything. However, the volcano starts to erupt and the evacuation is started. For Helen to stop the falling rocks as well on her own to see what was happening.

"What's going on?!" she sees the volcano was erupting. "Already?! I think Jake, Superman, and I need to get everyone out and find Metallo before he hurts anyone else!" Helen runs over to feel out her friends or brother with her arm. "Jake! Lois! Superman! Bobby! Sarita!"

Sarita and Bobby go back to Metallo and tell him about Lois as Jake sees and hears the whole thing from hiding.

"Lois! Get out of there!" Jake warns Lois.

Lois, who is close by, is captured by Metallo.

"Lois Lane. I'd give you a kiss, if I still had my lips."

This was bad for Jake has to step in for Bobby and Sarita to protect them and save Lois somehow.

"Bobby! Sarita! Get behind me!" he gets his wand out. "That's not your super hero Steel Man, he's our enemy name Metallo! He's a very bad guy!"

Hard to believe, but sadly it was the truth.

"Let go of me, you walking waffle iron!" Lois tries to fight back.

"Now, now." said Metallo. "Not in front of the children."

She is left tied up but Sarita and Bobby protest.

"You're never going to get away with this, Corben."

"Ms. Lane, please! Such clichés! How did you ever win that Pulitzer?" Metallo then leaves. "Lets get going. Oh, I forgot about you, Jake, my...how you age so fast."

Jake uses his magic wand to try to stop Metallo.

"I won't be going down from you this time! Bobby! Sarita! Please believe me!"

Bobby and Sarita see the truth of their Steel Man super hero.

"Jake?"

"Steel Man, we can't leave the lady here. She'll die." said Bobby.

"So what?" questioned Metallo. "She deserves it."

Well, for the kids won't allow it.

"Jake's right!" Sarita stands up with her brother. "For him, his sister, and Superman would never let someone die!"

Metallo is uncaring and tries to force the kids to leave.

"Well, I'm not Superman."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Thanks, you two." Jake ties up Metallo fire away. "Shamoo! Can do!"

It works for Metallo to stand his ground.

"Oh, please...girlie beam attacks? Is that the best you got, kid?" Metallo mocks Jake.

As Helen runs fast to catch up with Superman to be flying.

"Helen!"

"I know, the volcano! I know where Jake and the others are with Lois!" she leads Superman. "Follow me!"

Fortunately both Helen and Superman was told to find the kids and shows up.

"Superman!" Lois, Jake, and Sarita said.

"Its him...! Isn't it?" questions Bobby to see Superman in a suit.

He fights with Metallo.

"Nice space suit." he gets back up. "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were on the moon."

Well, tough luck, Metallo. Superman was wearing the suit to not get affected from the Kryptonite this time.

"That work on me thanks to this suit." Superman said.

Metallo was still strong to put up a fight, as Helen steps in to give Metallo a beat down as well from a back flip.

"And for me as well thanks to my arm, loser, have a taste of this!" she kicks the robot in the air. "Basics!"

The Anti-Kryptonite suit protects Superman from Metallo's Kryptonite heart ad Helen from her arm to absorb lead until Metallo manages to puncture it. For the volcano was blowing up with lava coming down, Jake tries to untie Lois and Superman as well.

"We need to get these kids out of here!" said Superman. "Hurry!"

"This place is about to be covered in lava if we don't!" said Jake to make shield for Bobby, Lois, and Sarita. "I got this, Superman! Both you and my sister try to escape next after Metallo's out for good. Let's get to it you guys!"

With Jake leading the three out of danger, Metallo punches back at Superman for Helen to try to fight back as well.

"Superman!"

Metallo grabs hold of Helen to throw her down next with one arm to have her arm of lead fade out and feels weak.

"Leave Helen alone!" Superman tries to fight back but couldn't.

Weakened from the Kryptonite, Superman is pushed into a lava flow. And have Helen under Metallo's foot.

"Stay put, my dear. I'm going to have company when I'm done with him." said the robot.

This is bad to have both Superman and Helen's lives in danger.

"Metallo!" Jake tries to fire a another shot to have Superman as a shield.

"Back away, boy, or your hero dies! And I wish not to hurt your sister...too much."

That's mess up, not even Bobby's words can make Metallo stop.

"Steel Man, please don't!" he said. "Why are you fighting with Superman?! Please don't do it...!"

I feel bad for both Bobby and Sarita, but they picked the wrong robot to hang out with.

"Steel Man, Steel Man is dead. And so will you be, Superman. All but Helen will be mine." said Metallo.

However, Superman manages to grab hold of the Kryptonite, for Helen to kick it with her foot to use a piece of left over lead on it to her arm to throw, and hurls it into the lava.

"I rather die than be with the like of you, loser!"

"No!" he goes after it into the lava.

Metallo goes after it and is drowned in the lava. Superman grabs the kids and Lois and the group flies to safety as Jake make a bubble beam to get both him and Helen out of there as well.

"Hang on!" said Superman. "You two, follow me!"

"Right behind you, Superman!" said Jake. "Let's get off this island."

Looks like everyone was alright after that, too close of a call to almost get melted like grilled cheese there.

"So much for having a robot friend..." said Bobby. "But thanks for the save, Jake."

"It was nothing."

For Sarita and Bobby miss part of Metallo when he could've changed, but sadly he didn't.

"How come Steel Man do those terrible things to Superman and Helen?" Sarita asks Lois.

She wishes that there would be some good to Metallo.

"He was when he was with you, but somethings can't be changed sometimes."

True, she does have a point there. For Lois, Bobby, Sireta, their father, the co-workers, Jake, and Helen take a boat off the island, Superman flies off.

"If there was still good in him." Superman checks on Helen's hand and foot. "Hard to take in that much Kryptonite, huh Helen? At least you're okay."

She had to get heal by Jake and bandage up a bit.

"A bit burned from the rock and not the lava, but I'll be fine. Thanks." she said. "Guess we'll see you later."

"See you and Jake later."

And off he goes for the rest have the boat to get them back to shore. However, even after the lava has hardened, Metallo is still alive. While his body has been disabled for the time being, his mind stays intact and he focuses on his identity.

"It's so still and dark. No sound. No light. Nothingness. My mind. I cannot let it drift. I must remember. I am Metallo. I am Metallo." said the evil robot.


	19. Double Dose

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 19 – Double Dose

It was a nice day for Jake to look up about his and Helen's mother Lisa Star from the cancer issue from her hospital records to find...surprisingly some of the things she left out to be from Lisa to leave out for her two children.

"Helen! Helen, come here! I found something!"

Helen rushes to her little brother's side.

"Got anything that Mom left out?" she asked to see some type of paper left out. "To us from her? Its a note that's half ripped."

"I wonder why? The label said to Mom, from you and me. Next is says, something...about a black that was tore off and the rest saying... 'If one of you are suffering my fate, please be strong to live a good life and love each other as brother and sister. The way I loved you even from my mistakes and reason why I had to put you two in a foster home to stay close. Though I'm gone, my spirit will always be there and love you both forever. Helen and Jake, be good to one another. Signed, Lisa Star'. And that's it."

With one more thing left on the ground for Helen to pick up.

"And the rest is some type of map of the entire Metropolis city. Maybe they'll lead us to the clues on finding the last part of Mom's letter. Learning the truth by playing a game isn't what we wanted to do." said Helen.

True, but it was their only lead left.

"Then we can tell and show this to Clark to help us as himself and as Superman. Maybe Jimmy and Lois can lend us a hand." he said to notice one part from the letter. "Hey, Helen, what did Mom meant about suffering her fate for one of us?"

That was hard to believe to not die young or so soon to her guess maybe.

"Something about her cancer or not letting us suffer alone...I don't know. (I hope it has nothing to do with the cancer thing for me to get. And not from my arm...)"

With Helen over thinking things to seeing her arm, it was best to just keep that part to herself from Jake 'for the time being'.

"In any case, we better show this to Clark right away." said Jake. "Let's go."

With them leaving the hospital, it was a few more leads to learn more about Lisa Star's fate besides their past, Helen's Kryptonian father, and Jake's father who's Lex Luthor.

"Yeah, you're right." she said. "We have a lot more to do to finding more about our past somehow. (And soon enough.)"

Not bad to finding some parts about their mother, right? Keep it up, Jake and Helen. Elsewhere, things are peaceful at a S.T.A.R. Labs Prison, but a foolish janitor ignores the rules forbidding electronic devices around Livewire's cell, and sneaks in a Walkman.

"Psst!" she hears it to get the janitor his attention. "Hey, Mr. Clean!...Yow, Rap Master Danny?..." Livewire calls out to him. "HEY, STUPID!"

The Janitor takes his headphones off.

"Huh?" he sees Livewire.

"I love a man who knows his limitations..."

Livewire tricks him into letting her take the Walkman and absorbs the power from the batteries. Even this small amount of electricity is enough to rekindle her powers. She escapes from her cell and enters into the building's electric systems, steals an electric-powered cart, and escapes. For Clark to hear about this to call up Helen and Jake to let them know what just happened.

"Jake? Helen? Its me Clark. In case you two haven't heard the news yet, our old friend Livewire just broke out of prison." he said.

For them to remember that villain, it wasn't good news at all.

"Livewire's back!?" shock both Helen and Jake.

Back in Metropolis, Inspector Turpin explains at a press conference that the SCU is equipped to deal with Livewire for Maggie, Superman, Helen, and Jake to do something about this and fast.

"Besides Helen and Jake to back up Superman, me, and my SCU team, we go nothing to lose." said Dan.

With everyone and reporters asking some questions, Lois had one in mind.

"Will you guys get Livewire in any way?"

"Well, when we do, I'll cuff her up, throw away the key, and-!"

Knowing Dan Turpin, he'll get the job done somehow.

"Stick it to her right in the nose!" However, she crashes the party and knocks him out. "That takes care of Turpin. Now, where's my real date?"

Jake got his wand out to stop Livewire.

"Shamoo! Can do!"

"Cute, but I can do more magic tricks than that move...Alakazam!" Livewire stops the beam. "Ta-dah!"

Helen comes in to use her stretch out rubber to stops Livewire's powers.

"My turn...Abracadabra!"

The two were strong fighters in different ways to not hold anything back.

"Ah, if isn't my friend-enemy, Helen Star. How goes it? Surprise to see me again?"

"Not as much as Jake and I are here to stop you with Superman's help!" she said.

Evening matched, Superman steps in to grabs Livewire's arm.

"Looking for me, Livewire?" he said.

"Long time, no see...Super-Jerk!" Livewire tries to electrocute him.

This looks bad for neither Jake's magic or Helen's arm can't pull Superman out of this one.

"No, Superman!"

Superman confronts Livewire and is hurt by her powers, but she grows frustrated at the fact that no matter what she does, he keeps getting back up.

"Let's get to the heart of the matter!" she keeps on doing it.

"What do you want...?"

For Superman to ask in the pain he was in, Livewire just keeps on attacking him.

"I want justice, I want revenge, and I want your life!"

Pushing Superman off the building outside to hurt him badly from Livewire's powers for Jake to use his beam to shield his friend. And Helen tries to guard Superman to have rubber and fighting skills to go up against the electrical queen.

"We got you, Superman! I'll back you up!" said Helen.

Superman was more worried about them than he was with his own safety.

"Helen...! Jake..."

"Livewire, we won't let you win!" Jake cries out.

For Livewire and Helen to be evening match to not stop her from killing off Superman.

"Give me a break with this...Why won't you three die?!" she kept on going. Superman eventually manages to get to a fire hydrant and tries to douse Livewire, who manages to escape but vows to return and kill Superman. "I don't think so. Not this time, Helen and Jake. And you won't slow me down, Super-Jerk, but I'll be back. I'll take you three out some how. Just you guys wait."

So much for stopping Livewire for good, they were so close!

"Helen, can your arm track Livewire down?" Superman asks her.

Seems like it since it was glowing up.

"I think I can with any luck to getting her."

"And I'll help." said Jake with his wand out to aid his sister. "(No way will Livewire win, but we better hurry. Who knows of that any way to get rid of us on who to ask for her help, one of our old enemies I bet.)"

Livewire enters into Parasite's cell at Stryker's Island, through his big screen TV. She entices him to join her against Superman and Parasite eagerly agrees. Out of all of the other villains, she teams up with Parasite?! The two walk out of the prison and Parasite hops on a speedboat. Livewire refuses to go on the water and leaves her own way. Lois and Clark hear an alarm at Stryker's and Clark goes as Superman to investigate.

"Clark? He sure is a clumsy person sometimes..."

Helen and Jake meet up to see what's going on.

"I knew I sense something bad for Livewire to do." Jake senses it out. "Look, Helen! She team up with Parasite!"

She sees it from her eyes up close to know that too.

"Livewire and Parasite...Bad combination." Helen then sees Superman to absorb water in her arm. "Jake, its time we follow our Blue Boy!"

Jake makes a bubble to get over there with Helen.

"Got it!" he sees Lois on their way out on the waters. "Hi, Lois! Bye, Lois!"

She sees that trouble was happening for the three to take care of it.

"Good luck to you guys." she said.

He catches up with Parasite and takes his ship.

"Not happening today, Rudy. You're surrounding." said Superman.

Looks like with Superman flying Parasite back to prison ad Jake and Helen to be right behind him as well, he had other ways to make his escape.

"Oh, really?"

Parasite dives into the water and grabs a shark, stealing its swimming ability. Even Superman can't match Parasite's newfound abilities, which allow him to escape. As well as burst Jake's beam-like bubble to go down under water with Helen; for her to swim to absorb carefully for the shark to remain calm around them, they were fine.

"He escaped! Give me a break...!" said Jake to ask his sister something. "Helen, how did you do that with the water fish like arm you got from the shark? You can do elements, but with animals too?"

Seems like to Jake and Superman's surprise to see that on Helen's arm to look like a merman's.

"Wow!" Helen was even more surprise to see. "Well what do you know, I guess I do. Nice." she pats the shark. "At least the shark's afraid of us than we are with him."

"I was more worried about the shark getting to you two as its lunch." said Superman.

For the shark to swim back home, they don't hurt humans a lot in the world.

"Not unless we make it." then Helen's arm was picking up on something from both Livewire and Parasite. "Hey! I know where they might be heading to next."

Out in their hideout, Parasite and Livewire discuss their plans to destroy Superman, Helen, and Jake.

"Argh!" Livewire hated the smell from Parasite. "You smell like fish!"

That's because he absorb a shark.

"So? Hold your nose..."

However, Parasite proves to be an untrustworthy partner as he reaches out to Livewire, wanting either to steal her powers or just to touch a woman for the first time in a while.

"You can look, but don't touch."

"Don't be afraid, I know how to control my power." he said.

Yeah, right!

"That's what they all say." However, Livewire attacks, reminding him how dangerous she is. "You stupid sleaze! I'm pure electricity, 186,000 miles per second. If I say no it means NO!"

For Clark had a plan in mind to tell Jake and Helen to overhear too at work to stop the two criminals right away. Night falls over Metropolis and the duo attack the power plant. Livewire takes in more power while the Parasite feeds off the guards. For Jake uses his magic to pull the guards to safety for him and Helen using some rubber stuff on her arm to her fighting karate outfit to be ready to fight.

"Not so fast, Parasite and Livewire!" the two siblings said.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Star brother and sister who have come to play with us." said Livewire. "Its nothing to give me the juice from my dear friend Helen."

Parasite joins in as well.

"And enough for me to feed upon their powers too." he said. "I want more power from you little toy wand of yours, Jake."

Superman shows up and attacks.

"If you want their powers, you have to go through me first." said Superman.

Livewire tries to destroy him but finds that Superman is covered in plastic, an idea he got from Lois's plastic rain poncho.

"Nice thinking there, Superman!" Jake said.

Helen got a little mad.

"Hey, Lana made me this outside mix with my arm of rubber, you know!"

Seems that the three has the upper hand now against two villains.

"Well, what do you know? Like Helen's arm, the boy scout brought protection." said Livewire.

"That ain't fair!" argue Parasite.

For Superman walks up to them for Helen and Jake to join with him.

"I didn't realize there were rules."

Neither Livewire nor Parasite can hurt Superman with this protection, but Parasite throws a tank of liquid nitrogen and Livewire ruptures it, freezing and breaking Superman's cover.

"Oh, this is really bad!" Jake places the magic seal on Superman. "I got your back, Superman!"

"Uh-oh! Do not use if plastic seal is broken!"

Without his cover, Superman is thrown into Parasite's grasp.

"Stop!" Helen switches quickly to ice arm to freeze up Parasite.

But he grabs hold of her to make the ice break back to normal.

"A girl-sicle, how tasty..." he drains Helen too.

"No!"

Livewire also shocks Jake to be down for the count. With his power depleted, Superman, Helen, and Jake are all vulnerable to Livewire's powers.

"That should take care of the Stars, now for you, Superman." she charges herself up. "Yeah, Blue Boy, this has been a long time coming. Get ready to snap, crackle and pop."

Helen and Jake couldn't watch Superman die like this for Parasite still has his eyes sights on Livewire's powers for Helen to say this to the drain eater monster.

"(A risky move, but something has to be done...!)" she tries to say something. "I don't think Livewire's going to have you drain her powers anytime soon once you finish us off, Parasite. I mean think about it, she's only using you. Take your chance and do it."

Jake was nervous on what Helen was thinking to come to him a few seconds.

"Helen-! (Oh, I get it now.)" he goes along with it. "What's the matter, Rudy? Are you scared? Its okay to be since she keeps pushing you around...so push back!"

"Is that so?" Livewire prepares to kill him but Parasite grabs her and takes her powers as well. "I want him alive so can keeping feeding off him, and you too. As for the kids, well...they're saved for desert. You said no to me for the last time, baby."

It worked, I guess...but it kind of made things much worse with Parasite having Livewire's powers now.

"Ah, Jake..."

"Yes, Helen?"

"I think we may have made a little mistake." said Helen.

Kind of a really bad one maybe to deal one villain, but now they have one more to deal with.

"Geeze, you think?!" questioned Jake in fear.

Superman can barely run from Parasite to try carrying Jake and Helen to safety, who now has twice the upper hand. For Clark/Superman, he doesn't blame them one bit to be an accident to deal with more villain is better than two.

"I got you both. Its not neither of your faults."

That's good enough to know.

"Oh, no you don't." Parasite goes after them.

After a short chase, Superman grabs a broom from a janitor's closet and swings it at Parasite, who sets the broom ablaze with a bolt of electricity. Not even a tank of water would slow this bad guy down.

"Really, Superman? That didn't even hurt me. Oh, wait. Or should I call you Clark Kent. Yeah, I remember now." he knows who Superman was. "How goes it? How's that cute girlfriend of yours? Lois, wasn't it?"

For Helen and Jake had some power to use for something to stop Parasite and save Superman somehow, but with what?

"Superman...The closet...The broom." Jake thought of something. "The broom! Use the broom!"

Superman gets it out to try hitting Parasite with it.

"Don't touch these children! Or else...!"

"Or else what? You gotta whack me to death?" Parasite kept on firing lots of sparks at Superman. "Why don't you make me."

Parasite gets the broom on fire allowing Helen to absorb some to her arm to fire at Parasite to miss.

"Hold still!" she said.

"Not happening today, honey." he said laughing.

With this, Superman had a plan for Jake and Helen to already know what it was.

"Helen, give me a boost!" Superman puts the fire up broom in the air.

She does it for more smoke.

"(Good call, boys.) Fire it up!"

Glancing upward, Superman holds the flame up for Helen to give it more fire to spread for it to have a sprinkler on the ceiling, which activates the fire alarm and fire suppression system; Parasite only has enough time to realize with horror what's about to happen before he's doused with water and causing a massive electrical shock.

"No...! No!" it was too late for him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Having taken refuge from the discharge in the closet for the three, Superman, Helen, and Jake exit out to find Parasite twitching on the floor.

"What a shocking defeat! Get it...?" Helen hits Jake on the head. "Ouch! Really, Helen?!"

"We get it, okay? We won and we're still alive..." she checks on Clark. "Are you okay?"

He hugs them both.

"You two were wonderful today. I'm proud of you both."

A touching family/friendship moment there, huh? Its good to have a team like them. With Livewire drained and Parasite shorted out, the SCU take them both into custody.

"Stupid Parasite, we could've had it all! And you ruined it!" she said in anger. "I will get Superman, Helen, and Jake someday! And you too!"

Livewire swears revenge on Parasite, but he is catatonic.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Parasite's out of it to not know who he is or you. So be lucky." said Dan. "Okay, boys, take them away."

Well, at least that was finally over. What a nightmare. Parasite won't know that Clark Kent is Superman anytime soon...again. Superman, on the other hand, enjoys his freedom. Like Helen and Jake who will always be there for a friend like him.

"Turpin, you think you can give these two a ride home?" Superman asked to take off. "Jake. Helen. You two take it easy as well for your strength to come back in a bit."

Superman takes flight for Helen and Jake to see that.

"Bye, Superman!" said Helen. "Come on, Jake, let's go home."

"Come on you two, I'll give you a lift."

Thanks to Dan, both Helen and Jake have made it back home safe and sound.

"Thanks, Dan, I'll take out one villain than both Parasite and Livewire to never let that happen again after tonight." said Jake. "Draining powers to shocking your body, we have more than we can handle."

Tell me about it, a worse tag team they were. As Superman save the day again for Livewire and Parasite won't be back for a while...Helen and Jake did a great job too knowing of their brother and sister carrying to powers to train a lot to control keeps them going. As for finding out the other half of the note from their mother will happen, and they live healthier lives to not let cancer like it sadly did to Lisa Star will not happen anytime soon.


	20. Solar Power

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 20 – Solar Power

Things are as normal in Stryker's Prison, but Edward Lytener walks toward a helicopter that has landed in the prison yard. A guard tries to stop him, but Lytener activates a device that enables him to become invisible and steals the helicopter. The guards try to track him, but the helicopter itself becomes invisible. Huh? What gives? Jake hears the news from the radio that his teacher was listening to during study class at school to hear about Lytener has escaped.

"(Edward Lytener!?)" Jake asks his teacher for something. "Sorry, bathroom, teacher. Need hall pass. Be right back!" he rushes out to give Clark and Helen a call from work. "(I better hurry, otherwise Lois will be in danger by this killer again.)"

The weather turns stormy. At the Daily Planet, Clark, accidentally drops a pen under his desk. Unable to reach it, he looks around to make sure no one is watching, then lifts the desk. To his surprise, he feels his strength waning, and drops the desk, feeling a pain in his arm.

"Clark?" Helen checks on her friend. "You drop your pen again under the desk, didn't you?"

"Looks like it."

Hmm...Clark as Superman in pain after doing something like that? How's it possible?

"Yeah, but I don't remember you getting hurt after doing those things. That's new for you-!" Helen started to cough badly. "I wish I can say the same thing if I wasn't half human and Kryptonian...!"

"Sounds like you're coming down with something." said Clark.

"But I barely get sick!"

Jimmy checks on them as well since he wanted to ask Helen Star to be his girlfriend for quite something, but had trouble to.

"You two look down." he said.

For Clark to say this to Jimmy...

"I'm just...feeling weak."

"Must be the weather, does that to me from time to time." said Jimmy to check on Helen next. "Hey, Helen, you sound awful. Are you coming down with something?"

With Jimmy feeling Helen's forehead, she tries to stay strong.

"Its nothing, Jimmy, really. But thanks for asking." she smiles.

So cute...For then Helen gets a call from Jake to answer it with Jimmy tagging along 'keep on trying', as well as Lois gives him a call and tells him she's heading for Stryker's to interview the guards. Clark warns her that Lytener may try to come after her again, but she brushes it off. As Jake calls up to let Helen know of the danger.

"Helen! Get Superman and let's track Lois down! Because Lytener's there to hurt her again!"

"Lytener?!" she rushes over there to be running right away. "Excuse me, Jimmy." Helen gives Clark a sign quietly. "(Clark, Lois is in danger by Lytener for Jake and I go there already! Please hurry!"

He gets the message.

"(I'm on my way.)"

Jimmy sees Helen off to stop Lytener.

"Be careful out there, Helen." he said to himself.

Lois was tough to get close to her killer again like this. However, Lois finds herself in peril when the cable trolley she's riding stops, and a planted laser device starts cutting through the support. Lytener's also left a recording, saying that, this time, it isn't personal and Lois is just the bait.

"Don't feel bad, Lois. It's not personal this time." said Lytener. "I have bigger fish to fry and frankly you're just bait."

Ouch, now that had to burn right there.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel loads better."

Superman appears to save Lois for Jake to fly on in with Helen 'with her arm of lighting all set to go' and Jake using his wand to make his magic from a beam bubble to fly on top. For Lois was happy to see them to come save the day again.

"Superman! Helen! Jake!"

"Not so fast, Lytener!" both Jake and Helen said together

But Superman finds himself unable to handle the trolley's weight for all of them to fall down.

"Lois! I can't hold on to the trolley for much longer!" he said.

"What's wrong with Superman?!" question Jake from him and Helen's condition. "In fact, what's wrong with you, Helen?"

She was coughing again while lending Superman a hand.

"I don't know...!"

As he struggles to hold it up, Lytener appears floating beside him in a specialized suit, now calling himself Luminus.

"Oh, but this only the beginning." he said.

Nice outfit...not!

"Lytener!" said Superman while holding on to dear life.

"It's Luminus now." Lytener's new villain code name. "Tell me, Superman, feeling a little under the weather?And the same goes for you too, Helen, you feeling ill? But not you, Jake, you can't handle me alone without them and their powers."

"What did you do, Luminus?! And that name is such a dumb loser to come up with!" Helen argued.

Luminus says that things will only get worse. Jake and Helen try attack him from lighting blast and magic beams too, but with no luck to go through the man.

"Sorry, but that won't work on me. See you three very soon soon...Even if you, Superman, don't see me." Luminus leaves after that.

Superman barely manages to save Lois. For Jake to land the trolley safely on water to get him and Helen in his bubble to fly on out.

"Well, now what, Superman? You and I are feeling like crap!" said Helen. "What's going on?"

"Whatever it is, it's all Lytener's doing as this Luminus guy. I feel danger around that man."

With the bad weather to be going on, this was no Weather Wizard's doing either but something far from it.

"Will you two be all right?" Lois asks both Superman and Helen.

For Helen to get weaker a bit for a half human she was to feel sick, and Superman to lose his powers from the looks of it.

"I...I don't...know..." answer the weak Superman.

After which he tests his powers, and finds that they are still fading.

"What's going on?! Jake, you're smarter compare to me but more! What gives?!"

Helen, demanding to know, Jake wanted to figure this one out as well. Soon he sees something from in the skies, or in the clouds.

"Look! Up in the sky!" he said to say one thing to his sister. "And before you make a joke, Helen, its not a bird, plane, or Clark as Superman right now."

"I wasn't...Hey! Yeah!" she sees something. "The sky looks different!"

The clouds part and much to Helen, Jake, and Superman's surprise, the sky is red.

"You two are right...its red."

Scientists explain that Lytener has hijacked an array of LexCorp satellites and used them to project a force field over the Earth; the sun is still yellow, but only the red rays are getting through the field, effectively making a red sun like that of Krypton. For Clark and Helen to be seeing this on TV 'while Jake does the same to get some answers in study class again at his school', things are looking bad out there right now.

"(If this is what's causing Clark to weaken, we got ourselves some trouble. And for me to feel ill, that explains why I was like that when the Collector capture the two of us. That's it!)" Helen thought about it. "(If we don't find out where Luminus is doing this somewhere out of town, it'll hard to stop him ask we speak. Jake, you better find out that location and fast!"

During the time, Lois calls up Luthor and accuses him of being an accomplice to Lytener's plan but he calmly denies it.

"Come on, Lex!" she talks to Luthor on the phone. "Those are your satellites up there and Lytener worked for you before, how do you expect me to believe you have nothing to do with it?"

In his office, Lex is practicing with a bow and arrow.

"What you believe makes little difference to me. The fact is I did provide Lytener resources while behind bars, but only to legitimate LexCorp research. I had no idea he'd escape and I certainly didn't tell him to high-jack my satellites to his own revenge."

I guess he was telling the truth again. Luthor maybe a jerk to Superman and Helen, but not Jake. However, he would have his own way to getting rid of the two than playing dirty 'at times'.

"Heck, why not? You'd love to see Superman and Helen dead because your son's with them more than you!"

Nice one, Lois.

"Oh please, Lois, forget that I'm losing millions in communication's revenues, do you really think I'd jeopardize the welfare of the planet just to settle my personal grudge with Superman?" he said. "I hate him at times to Helen Star, just not my son Jake. And since Helen's my...half daughter, I wouldn't do anything bad to her...too much." Luthor shoots an arrow and hits the bulls-eye and then grins.

In spite of Luthor's denial, Jimmy, Clark, Helen, and Lois follow up on the lead.

"Jimmy, see if you can find any satelite last use from the LexCorp." said Clark.

Seems that Jimmy was good on the computer to finding something.

"Anything useful would be great." said Lois.

Clark notices a signal in the sky, similar to the Bat-signal, and leaves. He whispers something to Helen before taking off in fast speed a little.

"I'll get Jake to aid me, Helen, you stay put with Lois and Jimmy to find some more answers for me. And meet me where Luminus might be at." he leaves. "I'll see what else I can find somewhere in the basement for more answers."

And there he goes for Helen stays strong from her coughing.

"I guess Jake and I have to fix this for Superman's sake and mine!" she said.

Jimmy pats Helen on the back.

"There, there, I know how you feel." said Jimmy. "You won't let this stop you. I just know. Listen, not a good time to say this, but maybe-!"

"Ah, Jimmy, hold that thought just as soon as we solve this first, okay? I promise."

Helen says it nicely to Jimmy to understand as he will ask Helen about it soon enough.

"I understand."

Jake gets a call from Helen to go meet up with Clark/Superman after school and to Luminus's location. Superman finds Luminus waiting for him on a building.

"Superman, over here." Jake leads him the way. "He's just sitting there and waiting for you."

And so he was, weirdo...

"Getting weaker, I see." he said. "And having Jake with his magic skills won't do him any good against me. And poor Superman. You must be at—what? Half strength by now?"

That doesn't mean Superman won't stop fighting at all weak or now.

"Wanna try me?"

"Superman! Are you crazy?!" shock Jake to join in the battle. "He'll kill you if I'm not in this fight!"

Superman attacks, but Luminus proves to be nothing more than a hologram.

"A hologram." said Superman.

Lots more Luminus shows up to surround Jake and Superman.

"Not the real me there, or is this one me?" he makes a lot more copies of himself. "Or this one? Or this? Which is the real me?"

"That's cheater!" this makes Jake mad to fire off lots of attacks with no luck again.

Now what will the two do?

"What do you want?" Superman asks Luminus.

"I want to kill you, Superman, and weaken your two bratty friends to watch you suffer. And making a mockery from my work."

Really?I thought you just want to get back at him to make Lois yours...or something like that.

"And how are holograms suppose to kill me?" Superman asks him again.

"Well, we might only be made of light, but so are lasers." Several more appear, and though not solid, the holograms are capable of firing laser beams at him.

Jake had to do something.

"That's it!" Jake fires a powerful beam at Luminus. "Shammo! Can-! Ah!"

However, another hologram hits Jake to drop his wand.

"Sorry, but show's over, little boy."

Superman grabs Jake to try shielding him with his own life on the line.

"Jake!" he worries about Jake's safety. "That's going too far, Lytener!"

Severely weakened, Superman still manages to find the real Luminus by spraying him with water from a broken pipe. Luminus is stunned, but manages to escape.

"Testing over, Superman, and sorry for hurting the boy." he disappears. "But next time, I will be ready for you. Count on it."

Superman notices now that he's actually bleeding.

"Thanks for saving me, Clark...Ah, Clark! You're bleeding!" shock Jake. "We better go tell Helen to ask for her help-!"

"No, Jake, she'll catch up." he stops him. "She needs to rest. I don't want her to worry more than myself in this condition. Please...Help me."

Jake understood to do some more research from studying Luminus's work on a computer to not give up on it. And they better hurry, Clark was getting worse and Helen hates to feel ill. Lois, Helen, and Jimmy follow a lead to an address, but find only a vacant lot.

"Its too bad Clark couldn't come along with us." said Jimmy.

For Helen to know that he was being Superman to have Jake around him for now to come up with something.

"Ah, yeah...you know him, Jimmy, he's a hard working and clumsy guy." she fake laughs. "(I hate acting like this...)"

"And he'll be fine. He snoozes, he loses. We have to make sure Helen here gets her powers to fight like Superman's." said Lois.

Arriving in the area for right address to find nothing.

"This has to be the place." said Jimmy. "Its hard to tell."

"Or for something to be working here..."

As Helen uses her arm the best she could to find the place and almost passes out, Jimmy catches her.

"I got ya!"

"Thanks..." she tries to get back up. "I hope I'm not too heavy."

"Not at all." Jimmy was blushing.

And then Lois sees a bird sitting down in midair, and realizes that there's still a building there, only it's invisible.

"Look! Up in the sky!"

The three see something of a bird sitting, it midair?

"It's a bird!" said Jimmy.

This again?

"Really...?" Helen then sees it. "Oh, you're right. I thought we were doing that again."

"Yeah. Its a bird, but what's it sitting on?" Lois questions herself.

Trying to find a door, Helen feels it out to have it open with her super strength still intact.

"I got it!"

Luminus couldn't unlock a door like that, huh? That's kind of dumb.

"Unlocked?" Jimmy was lost.

"If you had an invisible door, would you bother to lock it?" Lois asks him.

"The come on. We get inside, I can get my powers back to fight against Luminus again." said Helen.

The three enter, but are captured in a laser grid. From Jimmy and Lois leaving something wicked for Helen.

"Better?" he questions them. "Ah, Helen, I think you need to lie down while I deal with Lois and your boyfriend." Luminus traps Helen in a table to be locked up from her arm to have a laser pointer start up slowly to get cut in half like a metal pole was. "This one will make sure you have your moments to end in half. Do you like it? It'll be your last."

"Helen!" Jimmy and Lois fear the worse.

This was really bad here.

"Ah! (I hate being the type of girl to get rescue a lot like Lois!) Jake! Superman! Get us out of here!"

Now what? Elsewhere, Superman prepares to go into space to disable the satellites, but Luminus shows him an image of Lois and Jimmy tied up and gagged, Helen about to be cut in half, and an invitation to his hideout.

"Sorry, Superman, but no space adventures today. If you wish to save your friends from here..." he shows Lois and Jimmy. "And there." to Helen next.

Jake got upset to have his friends and his sister to be put in danger.

"Luminus, you monster!" Superman helps out Jake to keep his cool.

"Where are they? Don't you dare hurt Helen!" he said in anger.

"I won't...yet. If you two wish to come to me, just follow the bouncing ball."

Superman and Jake have no choice but to go after his friends, they are told to follow the bouncing ball of light. For Professor Hamilton fears the worse.

"Jake, please watch over Superman!" he said. "Be careful. He's not fully heal yet."

For Superman tries to fly to feel very weak as Jake holds on to dear life.

"Clark, please be okay...Helen...And the others."

"I know, we'll get them." he said. "I promise we'll save them all."

Inside the building, Superman and Jake find a variety of fantasy settings, placed by holograms: an old-fashioned western bar, a train track, and a pirate ship at sea.

"Ah, Superman...I think we just step into a type of video game." said Jake. "So weird."

Luminus attacks him throughout these settings, using holograms capable of delivering solid blows, through the use of laser fields. It all feels very real...in a painful kind of way! As Jake follows Superman to move away from an oncoming train in time, and fighting a sword battle on a pirate ship to have the sword cut from the background for Jake to fire a blast to push Luminus back.

"Thanks, Jake, let's go." Superman goes through it.

"Okay!" he follows him to say this to Luminus. "And stay down!"

Superman manages to open a hole in one of the holographic worlds, and makes his and Jake's way into a real room, where Lois and Jimmy are tied up and gagged for Jake to help them out.

"Helen's about to be turn into a cut pork grin!" Lois said.

They better hurry before the laser cuts into Helen.

"Hey! You guys, get me out of here!" she cries out.

"Helen!"

With Jake trying to save Helen next with his powers to unlock the chains off of her, Luminus attacks Superman with a laser gun.

"Though it was fun, I guess I'll be finishing you myself." aid Luminus.

Jake tries harder to get Helen free for Lois to help him out.

"Pull, Jake! Keep going!"

With no luck again, Jimmy steps in to help out Helen this time.

"Jimmy?" surprised Helen, Jake, and Lois to be seeing him.

"Don't stop! Keep pulling!" he won't give up. "Go! Go!"

And with that, Helen was set free.

"It worked!" she then had an idea to aid Superman. "Jimmy, the mirror! Give it!" Helen then absorbs it to her arm to aid her friend. "Superman, incoming!"

Superman is weak, but manages to grab a satellite dish and Helen to back him up to use her mirror arm and deflect the laser beam into destroying the satellite controls, also destroying half the building. Looks like this dude machine was no more than garbage.

"No!" Luminus rises from the debris of the explosion and sees the force field is gone, letting in yellow sunlight. "Nooooooooooo! I can still finish you off!"

He attacks Superman with his bare fists, but he regains his powers far more quickly than he expected, and easily subdues Luminus.

"You hurt me...you hurt Jake...kidnap my friends...and try to kill Helen...!"

With one quick punch and one lots of beat up from Helen's fighting skills to teach this man a lesson.

"You don't mess with us, loser!" she knocks Luminus out cold. "And that's K.O."

This made Jake cheer with joy, Superman happy to have the sun back, Helen to feel a lot better now, and the same for both Lois and Jimmy to be very happy.

"Wow...Helen keeps getting prettier every day...What a woman..." said Jimmy.

"You like her." Lois teases him.

For Luminus goes back to jail with no more of his machines to work on this time, no kidding. For so many reporters questioning Superman and taking so many pictures with their cameras, Luminus hates to see those lights.

"Get those lights out of my eyes!"

"You heard him." Superman turns Luminus to Maggie and Dan. "Put him somewhere nice and dark."

"And keep him there too." said Jake to wave at his enemy. "By-bye now."

He hands him over to the police, and flies off into the bright blue sky and the big yellow sun. For this makes Clark/Superman to have his powers back, and the same for Helen to feel healthier again...this was Jimmy's chance to tell her.

"Hey, Helen...listen...I wanted to ask if you like to be my girlfriend...I had feelings for you the moment we first met!"

Helen was shock and seeing that he cares about more than just friends, she smiles to hug Jimmy to his surprise, the answer was yes.

"(Wow, the first time a boy like him admit his feelings towards me...I like guys like that.) Jimmy, I love to." she said. "You're the first and only boy who ask me to be yours. I'm so happy and thank you for saving me today."

"Really...?" Jimmy was happy to lift Helen up in the air. "Yes! She said yes! Helen said yes to me!"

The two laugh to enjoy their moment for both Jake and Lois to see.

"Good for you, Helen!" he said.

"Way a go, kid!" she looks at the sky for Superman to be flying. "I feel like I'm getting closer to him..."

Jake says this to her next.

"You love Superman, don't you?"

Lois messes with Jake's hair.

"What do you think, Sherlock?" she laughs for Jake to join in.

Soon enough, Helen and Jimmy were a couple to embrace with each other to find true love for them. Even for Clark/Superman to be watching this was happy for Helen to find true love in no time.

"You made me very happy, Jimmy, thank you." said Helen.

"I'm just happy you're feeling better."

For the yellow sun to give power a bit for Helen to be a half human and Kryptonian, and a lot more for Superman to have lots of power to fight back. I hope something like this won't happen again after today. Hard to find that the red sun weakens them both. Scary...


	21. Brave New Metropolis

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 21 – Brave New Metropolis

Out at S.T.A.R. Labs, Jimmy, Helen, Jake, and Lois are being shown a machine built by Professor Hamilton that is based on the Phantom Zone projector.

"Not bad, Professor, making something like this reminds me of that Star Gate movie." Jake said while looking at the machine.

"More like the fourth version of Back to the Future to me." Helen added. "I don't know why, but there's something I don't trust about this thing."

For Helen worries about some of the things that 'could' happen if use the wrong way.

"I feel like its fine to me."

"I know, Jimmy, but that's not the point." she said. "But I know what you mean."

Ever since Jimmy and Helen became a couple to still be working together and hanging out a lot was sweet.

"But what does it do?" Lois asks Hamilton.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that one." he said.

For either way, Lois will get her story. As she looked at Jake and Helen if they knew about the machine, but they don't.

"Nope."

"Don't look at me."

"Top secret, huh?" she said.

It's supposed to provide a window into other dimensions, but it doesn't seem to work.

"It works well from some Kryptonian DNA for this Phantom Zone to be much different."

"Like seeing through other timelines or dimensions?" Jimmy asks Hamilton.

"Something like that, yes. However, it has some problems to fully started up." he tries it with no luck. "You see?"

However, when Lois looks between the machine's two posts, she notices the glass between them looks cracked while anything around the posts is whole.

"Professor! Look, the cracks on the windows. Do you see it? It works!"

The others see it as well.

"No way, she's right!" said Helen.

"It does work." and Jimmy to start taking some pictures. "Look at that."

"I think we're looking into another dimension here." Jake added.

As she looks over it, however, she gets too close and is pulled into the alternate dimension.

"Lois!" cried out Jimmy.

Helen uses a rope arm and Jake with his beam rope to try pulling Lois out of there and Hamilton trying to turn the machine off, but with no luck gets sucked in. This was really bad!

"Lois! Lois!" Jake could find her anywhere in the building. "I think she's gone! We have to do something!"

"Professor, get that machine to work again and leave this to Jake and me! I'll go get Superman!" Helen runs off to do just that.

Lois ends up in a decrepit and destroyed S.T.A.R. Labs and heads off to Metropolis. The streets seem to be deserted, however, and Lois discovers a large statue of Superman and Luthor's heads declaring them 'the men who saved Metropolis'. Lois is then confronted by Turpin, who demands to see her curfew card. When he finds she doesn't have one, he attempts to arrest her but a group of shaggy men break into a building and start firing on him. For Lois to be confused on what happen to everyone and Metropolis, someone appeared as a wondering spirit of some kind.

"Man, this city has turned into a living nightmare."

"Who said that?" Lois looks for the voice.

"Right behind you, Lois. Well, other Lois in a different dimension." he waves to her. "Hi!"

Freaking Lois out to see Jake as a glowing up ghost for her to pass through his body, she was even more confused now.

"Jake? But you're a ghost...! I don't understand what's happening here."

"What's happening is that you've stepped into a different world of this Metropolis now run by Superman and Luthor as a team to make everything worse for me to witness it all." Jake explains. "in this world, I'm a known powerful wizard who can do anything and since I can turn into this to guide you, and find a way to bring you back where you belong...somehow."

So Jake Star became a powerful wizard type of being to act like this and haven't age one bit from the looks of it to still be his younger self somehow.

"You are...? So how old are you? What happened to everyone else? What happen to this town? And since when did Superman teamed up with Lex?" she had many questions to ask. "And not to mention what made Dan Turpin into a officer type of dictator?"

Jake knew a little to feel out on what went down so far.

"I only know a few, okay? And the reason our town because like this is because the other you is gone. Something must've broke Superman from his feeling towards the other you after she was killed. It wasn't pretty either."

Amongst these men is Jimmy, who runs into Lois.

"Jimmy?" she sees him.

And for this Jimmy to see her to be very surprised.

"Lois? But I thought you were-!"

Before he can say anything, however, Superman arrives and violently stops the gang.

"Jake, are you seeing this?"

"Yes I am, Lois, this is our Superman." he explains the rest. "And for me to be like this, only you can see and hear me as well. But I'll tell you the rest later after you get out of this mess first. Jimmy's good, he'll help you out and so will my sister. Those two are still together in love...for her to remain calm somehow."

So Helen and Jimmy are in love in this time line.

"You mean Helen?" Lois asked. "And Superman's doing all of this for me...? I mean, the other me?"

That would make sense why Jake was like that for Lois was the only one to see and hear him for some reason. Did he come into this other world like her until help arrives? Hmm...Jimmy drags Lois away before they're noticed.

"Come on!" Jimmy leads Lois away and explains to her that she's supposed to be dead: while she was working on an Intergang piece and they attempted to kill her with a car bomb. "You were doing an interview from Intergang, but they place a bomb in your car. Remember?"

"It was big news when that happened in this world." Jake added.

However, Lois remembers that Superman saved her.

"Sure I did, but Superman, Helen, and Jake saved me."

Jimmy, however, claims that Superman was actually too late, and became brutal and turned the city into a police state.

"No, he got there a split second too late, I saw the photos. Both Jake and Helen try to help, but the blast blew them away as well." he said. "That's when he started to change – wore black, team up with Luthor, and they're now trying to change the entire city. Helen escape to become her enemy than family friend for us to get married and try to stay strong in this nightmare."

Lois try to ask about Jake next since Helen is still alive in this time line.

"And what about Helen?" ask Lois.

"What we are, we're the only ones left to fight back." he said. "Maybe you can lead us with your words, Lois, how did you survive."

"Jimmy...its a long story."

For her to say that, it was hard for her to go into the Phantom Zone like that for Jake to notice.

"Hard to explain everything, huh? And to go up against Superman? Will you?" he asked to changing the subject. "Speaking of which..."

The duo arrives in a building filled with more downtrodden people and Jimmy reveals that his mission was to steal a rock of Kryptonite. And then Lois sees Helen looking like a loner who fights in sadness and anger to hold a picture of Jake to be married to Jimmy and helps them lead into victory, but not much against Superman to be scared to fight with her friend and family to her.

"Helen..."

"Lois?" she uses her arm to feel something from her. "Oh, you're the other one in another world. Welcome to our Metropolis...I hope you sort of made yourself at home so far."

She has changed a lot for Lois to see how miserable she was.

"She'a hasn't been the same since or hasn't been fighting in battle, but her words kept us going." Jimmy hugs and kisses Helen. "I'm here for you."

"I know, Jimmy, I'm more worried about this other Lois to get killed next if Luthor or Superman find her or us."

Hard to watch this, huh?

"Helen, maybe you and Jake can talk to Superman and then-!"

"That won't work I'm afraid." he said.

Too bad Helen couldn't see this Jake.

"What about him? It won't work even if we tried." she said back.

"Yeah, but Helen." Lois tries talking to her again. "Maybe if you at least try again, then maybe something might change."

Helen's arm glows up to get mad for her powers to lose it al little to try punching something to releasing it.

"I said-NOOOOOOOOO!""

That was one strong punch there.

"Take it easy, Helen..." Jimmy helps her out.

Now Lois sees what changed Helen so badly.

"Helen, I'm sorry." she said.

"Just drop it, okay? The Superman you know, keep him because he loves you. But this one, he's gone forever." said Helen. "He's dead to me...He's dead to all of us!"

Unfortunately, a group of soldiers led by Mercy arrives and take the people into custody along with Jimmy and Helen.

"Take everyone away, I'll take care of her." she said.

Jake only witness it all to not do a thing for Lois or anyone else.

"Lois, be strong. She won't kill you unless you go quietly. Trust me!"

Lois is taken to Luthor, who expresses some surprise at her being alive, yet he finds that he cannot deny it.

"The insolence. The outright rudeness. She's definitely the genuine article."

Deciding that she's too dangerous to be kept around, he tells Mercy to kill her.

"Hey, I'm not finished!"

"I beg to differ." he said back.

Now Lois was going to get killed for good!

"Lois, you need to escape!" Jake warns her. "Mercy was order by Luthor to kill you!"

"What?!" she couldn't escape. "Some father of the year he turned out to be for you, Jake!"

This comes a lonely bum who was really Angela Chen.

"Angela?" surprised Lois.

"Lois? Lois Lane? My God, it's you, it's really you! You're alive, after all these years! Can you loan me a dollar?"

Fortunately, Mercy and Lois run into Angela Chen, who distracts Mercy long enough to allow Lois to take Mercy's gun and escape.

"Run, Lois! Run!" Jake said to follow her.

Lois runs through the city and climbs up a large Superman/Luthor monument and fights off a group of police helicopters. In spite of this victory, she is injured and Superman soon arrives.

"I'll shoot, I swear!" However, when he sees his target is Lois, his demeanor instantly changes.

"Lois?" surprised Superman.

"Its you..."

He saves her from falling when she faints and takes her somewhere safe.

"Well, this certainly changed in his reaction..." Jake follows them. "I have to make sure she'll be okay."

All of this is witnessed by Mercy, who reports to Luthor. As for Helen's arm was glowing, she felt something to tell her not to give up. From there, she had to save everyone to fight back to have Superman come to his senses somehow.

"(Jake, are you telling us that this was suppose to happen? Because of the different Lois has come to save us all.)"

That could be the case, then yes. Elsewhere, Lois explains about her origins and Superman explains that his Lois' death shocked him into realizing that his heroics were futile.

"So, I am Lois Lane, but I'm not the Lois Lane that you knew..." she said to him.

"Ever since you- she died I've wondered if there were other dimensions out there. Other versions of me... and you."

He decided that he needed to take control to stop all crime.

"Hold it! I may be a lot like your Lois, but you're nothing like the Superman I know!" said Lois. "He's no tyrant."

Lois wonders why he would go so crazy just over her, and Superman admits that he was in love with her.

"See? I told you so." said Jake. "He loved you since you first interview with this guy."

"I had to take control, there was no other way. For too long I fooled myself into thinking I was just doing a simple clean-up job. And if I did enough good, people would follow my example. I didn't realize it was a war. And suddenly you were a casualty of that war. And I knew I had to stop it by whatever means possible." he said.

Lois didn't know that Superman loves her a lot.

"You did all of this for me?"

"You never knew what I felt about you. I never knew, till you were gone." Superman said.

This made Lois slap him in the face.

"You could've said something. We could've talked about it and figured it out!" she knows of this now. "Now look at you...married to Luthor..."

"A shame, really..." Jake added.

"So I had to work with someone with the technical skills."

"Luthor of all people?" Lois ask Superman.

Lois is angered not only at his hiding her feelings for her, but for joining up with Luthor as well. Superman claims that Luthor is in check, but when he learns of his true actions, he becomes enraged and confronts his partner.

"I know what I'm doing. He just look out for the city." said Superman to hold a gun. "But he tries anything..." and then crushes it into a ball with his bare hands. "I would crush him."

However, Lois tells Superman on what Luthor and Mercy try to do to her.

"About your partner Luthor, he dd try to kill me."

"No kidding!" Jake argued.

Now Superman knows to shock and anger him. Even more to see lots of the other being trapped for Jimmy to see that Superman didn't know about this to bring peace, not chaos. Thanks, Lois. And for that, Helen steps in to do something.

"Lois, you know what to do. Jimmy and I can handle this." she gets to work. "Superman's not to blame, its Luthor. Its always been him. And we have to do something about it."

So far, so good.

"Way a go, Helen." Jake was happy to see this.

Faced with certain death, Luthor starts his fast-talking and then reveals he now has the chunk of Kryptonite Jimmy had stolen.

"A little gift, from your admiring friends..."

Lois tries to save Superman but Mercy stops her. As the two women fight, Luthor tells Superman that he'll smooth-talk the people of Metropolis and become their savior. Just as he says this, the rebels arrive and reveal they know Luthor's true intent.

"Saviors, huh? I don't think so. Help has arrived!" said Jake.

With Helen stopping the guard along with Jimmy and everyone else joining in for this fight.

"Hold it, Luthor!" said Helen.

"Ah, there you are. You can all witness on me being on your side because of Superman." he said.

"Save it, Luthor." Jimmy said back.

"We know what you were really doing, from the very beginning."

For Helen to say that, Mercy tries to say something...

"Olsen-!" and gets punch.

"How do you think they go out?" Lois questions Luthor. "Superman and I dropped by and told them everything for Helen to say the rest. We has a nice long talk."

Luthor runs and Mercy tries to follow, but is tripped and the crowd advances on her. Helen holds Mercy down to stopping her from going anywhere else.

"I don't think so!"

Luthor manages to escape in a flying vehicle, but Superman goes after him.

"Go, Superman! Welcome back!" Jake cheers him on to tell Lois that all was fine. "He's got this, Lois, no need to worry anymore thanks to you."

So she has notice.

"Thanks to me...?" she sound surprised. "Because hes in love with me."

All of Luthor's attempts to shake his enemy off the vehicle come to naught. But when Superman gets too close to catching him, Luthor uses his Kryptonite to force him away. Unfortunately for Luthor, Superman damages the vehicle enough to cause it to go out of control. Luthor is unable to eject, and crashes into the side of the monument bearing his own face, killing him and marring the statue in his likeness. Nicely done!

"Victory!"

With Helen saying that, everyone cheered to reunited as a family too. For Jimmy and Helen to embrace each other with a kiss, the nightmare was finally over.

"Helen, I knew you still had it in you." said Jimmy.

All's well once again.

"Well done." said Jake.

That still doesn't explain why no one else can see Jake or say what really happen to him in their world. Why is that? With Luthor gone and Superman in check once again, he and Lois go to S.T.A.R. Labs and discuss the rebuilding of Metropolis.

"In that case, I got a lot for them, Helen, and for you."

"Then...answer me this, Superman, what happen to Jake?" she asked.

For Jake to be smiling and pointed to Lois on something good to happen.

"Its best to leave things unsaid until that day comes soon." Jake sees the portal. "Anyways, I think someone's here to pick you up."

However, a portal opens, and our world's Superman comes through, calling Lois back home.

"Lois!" Superman tries to reach out to her. "Hamilton send me here to bring you back thanks to Helen telling me! Come on, there's not much time."

For Jake leaves Lois to fade away in front of her to figure one thing out.

"Wait...Jake!"

"Bye now." he was gone after that.

Again, what was that all about? Jake Star...The alternate Superman swears that even though he's losing Lois again, it won't change things for the city.

"I never thought I'd lose you...twice." said the Alternate Superman.

"Will it change anything?" she asks him.

"For me, but not for Metropolis." he said back. "Not this time."

Lois kisses the alternate Superman and then returns home for Helen to show up to start off their friendship once again.

"Do you think this would make him happy?" she asks Superman.

Seeing a picture of Jake that Helen was carrying, this make Superman smile.

"I think he is, Helen."

If that's true, then that Jake who aided Lois could've been...he really was...was he...? For Jimmy, Hamilton, Jake, and Helen in the real world were happy to see Lois back with them and so was Clark/Superman.

"Yeah! She's back! She'a back!" Helen and Jake cheered with joy.

Well, this was one Jake Star who was going to live on that's for sure. As well as a good Metropolis, Helen being herself to love Jimmy, and Superman to protect others like Lois Lane as well. And for Mercy and Luthor...another pair to deal with any time until they will stop. Back at home, she decides to never let her own Metropolis to suffer the same fate as the alternate one, and invites Superman to dinner.

"So that was me?" Superman asks her.

"Yes." she said that. "And...no." and then the other. "It-it's complicated. I could explain it over dinner."

Another date for their love to grow much stronger.

"Dinner? Are we getting a little personal?"

Not for them.

"Better now than never..." she holds Superman.

And for there, it goes to show that you can change everything when you know what's right and wrong. From the other Metropolis, Lois Lane did just that to be their hero and to the Alternate Superman.


	22. Monkey Fun

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 22 – Monkey Fun

Twenty years ago, Lois and Lucy Lane would play with a young chimp by the name of Titano. They also played with a stuffed monkey called 'Beppo' that would play the song 'Pop Goes the Weasel' when squeezed. Unfortunately, this was not to last. Titano was taken by members of the military and sent out into space.

"Lois, it's time." said the father of Lucy and Lois.

For Lucy thinks it was going to be fine, but not to Lois to lose a friend like Titano.

"No! No, I won't let you take him!"

Why would they put monkeys...or rather apes into space in the first place?

"But, Lois, you knew one day Titano would have to leave us." he said. "He has to go on his mission now."

"But can't you send Lucy into space instead?" Lois asked.

It was sweet for the young Lucy to ask to go.

"I'll go!"

In spite of all reassurances, Lois was upset that something would go wrong. Her fears were realized as the rocket was lost in space. In the present, Superman is out in space and ready to destroy a meteor storm heading towards a space station. While back in the labs of Hamilton's for him, Jake, and Helen were on standby from the computer to keep contact with Superman.

"Large meteors headed to the space station." he said. "I'm going in."

For the others to see that on the big screen.

"Happy hunting." said Hamilton.

"I got you on track, Superman, you're good to go." said Jake. "I'll keep you posted."

"Said the ten year old boy with a high IQ, what luck." Helen added. "The sooner we help out the people, the less trouble will there be in space for a while."

For Jake was good at this stuff at least.

"You said it, Helen."

Superman punches one of the meteors which unexpectedly causes a chain reaction that causes all of them to start to explode. A strange blue aura surrounds all of the meteors but Superman doesn't seem to notice. What he does notice, however, is a ship lodged into a large meteor. He flies to it and frees Titano's capsule, who is still alive inside.

"Superman to Stars, Helen, and Jake, the clean up has been dealt with and I'm bringing home a little surprise."

With Superman saying that, through the camera for everyone to see Titano was still alive today and hasn't age in the past twenty years somehow. Weird...

"A monkey?" surprised Helen.

Jake laughs at his sister.

"Oh come on, Helen! That's a chimpanzee, not even close of calling it a monkey. They're type of apes." Helen hits Jake on the head. "Ouch!"

"Shut up! I know that, okay? (The real question is this, why was this chimp brought to space on his own...?)"

Titano is returned to Earth but is unresponsive to everyone. Professor Hamilton mentions to Clark Kent that Titano is twice as heavy now as when they launched him but no explanation is apparent, just as how he is possibly still alive after so long.

"Surprising to look upset and still himself to be...a bit heavier than he was before." Hamilton explained.

"Sure looks like a it for a ape like him." Jimmy was taking some pictures. "He's kind of cute, isn't he, Helen?" he rethinks that. "In a animal cute way...! You're twice as cute to me!"

"I know, Jimmy, I hope this creature's feeling well-!" Helen tries to touch it from her arm to get a static shock feeling to move it away. "Wow!"

That happened out of nowhere.

"What happened?" Jake was confused. "Did you do something to the ape, Helen?"

"I just tried to touch him to feel something off! Don't look at me.!"

Jimmy helps Helen out to feel alright.

"Let me help you." he said.

"At least this ape's harmless and looks sad." Clark checks on Titano. "And yet, how can he be heavier still after twenty years?"

Lois walks in and speaks with Titano, identifying herself and he finally becomes responsive.

"Titano! Remember me? Lolo?"

This make Titano happy to remember Lois to look smart.

"Lobo?" Jake and Helen were confused. "She knows this creature name Titano?"

Even Clark raises a amused eyebrow.

"Lolo?"

"I was eight, okay?" she tells Clark that to feel the love for Lobo to hug and feed her.

"Thanks to Lois, she cheered Titano up." Jimmy said to still be taking pictures.

Seeing Titano smiling, eating, and caring for Lois made his day to surprise everyone even for Hamilton.

"Amazing..."

"Looking at this ape, I admit. He's cute to have pet like him." said Helen.

"Looks like you're just what the doctor ordered...Lolo." Clark teases Lois.

In spite of her initial protests, Lois takes Titano home with her where he immediately makes a mess. Poor Lois...

"No, Titano, put down that vase! Give me back the remote! Come down from there!" she said this to herself. "Sure was easier to have a monkey in a house where mom did the cleaning..."

Now realizing that having monkeys indoors was easier when her mother was the one cleaning, Lois sits down to rest her eyes and doesn't notice that Titano suddenly has a growth spurt. Huh? Later, Jimmy comes by to take pictures of Titano and Helen tags along with her boyfriend.

"Ah, Lois's the monkey of a monkey...I mean ape! Sorry."

"Very funny, Helen." said Lois. "At least Titano can use a toilet to go to the bathroom."

"I guess he's smarter than he looks." she said back.

Jimmy was taking a lot of pictures of Titano.

"This looks amazing...Helen, get in one. I want you two in it." he said. "Please?"

And so she does to be a nice photo shot to make Helen like Titano to feel something off from her arm to get some strange reaction from Titano's body. Again? Seeing an opportunity to get out of the apartment for a while having been inside with the monkey the entire time, Lois asks him to look out for Titano for an hour or two while he gets his photos and leaves him there.

"Er, Jimmy, think you could keep an eye on him for a hour or two? Helen, I owe you one if you aid your boyfriend on this one."

Now she tells them.

"Me?"

"Us?" shock Helen. "Hey! We're not zookeepers, Lois!"

"You've got to take the photos anyway, and I know they'll be terrific." she said to Jimmy. "And besides, you two need to hang out more on your date."

Guess they have no other choice now.

"But..." Jimmy tries to say something.

But Helen knows what to do since Titano was fine around them.

"Whatever, but you owe me later. Or so help me...!"

"Thank you, Helen." Lois takes off. "Jimmy, with Helen you two will be fine. It's just like babysitting...with fleas."

However, Titano starts growing right in front of the couple.

"Huh?" Helen now knows why her arm was reacting weirdly. "Ah, Jimmy, since when chimps grow like apes?"

"Not really, they stay in their normal sizes-!" he sees Titano to be getting bigger. "What the heck?!"

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Superman learns that there was gas in the meteors, which may be why Titano had been kept in a suspended state. Just then, there is a scream. Superman and Hamilton investigate and notice some blob like creatures attacking the personnel. He fights them and Hamilton finally manages to freeze them with a fire extinguisher. Hamilton then explains that they are bacteria: trapped inside the jars holding the meteor gas samples, they have grown to human size through exposure to Earth's atmosphere. At the same time, both Superman and Hamilton realize the implications of Titano's exposure. Jake finds out as well to feel something bad was going to happen to rush to Titano right away.

"(This ape's going to get even bigger! I better hurry to aid Helen and Clark!)"

Jimmy and even Helen from her powers were having a hard time with Titano who is now about seven feet tall and massively unsettled.

"Hey, calm down, Titano-!" she gets hit to be thrown into a wall.

"Helen!" Jimmy calls up Lois. "Lois, you gotta come back here right away! And its going to take more than one banana to calm Titan down!"

He calls for Lois to return and frantically searches for a way out. Jimmy helps out Helen for them to nearly get out the front door, but Titano throws Lois' refrigerator at them.

"Jimmy, let's leave now."

"Nice Titano...you eat...And we're out of here!" Jimmy helps Helen out. "Let's go, Helen, I got you!"

Titano grows again this time reaching a height of about twenty feet and Jimmy runs out to the apartment balcony, where he slips on a banana peel and goes over the side. For Helen to use her arm as metal to hang down to rescue her boyfriend.

"No, Jimmy!" she holds on tightly on the side building.

Fortunately, Superman manages to save him.

"Superman..." Jimmy was happy to be saved. "Thanks, you are not going to believe-!"

"Let me guess, Titano's a growing boy." he checks on Helen to see her climbing back up. "Helen, thanks for slowing down Jimmy's fall for me."

"It was nothing...Oh, right! Titano! We have to stop him from growing bigger!" However, when they return to the apartment Titano is gone, having smashed through the wall that had the balcony entrance way. "Ouch...I just hope Lois has enough insurance to cover all of this mess."

Jake has arrived to try to stop Titano a bit too late.

"Titano, I'll make you stop-!" Jake stops from using his wand to lower it. "Ah...What did I missed?"

"A lot." Superman, Helen, and Jimmy said.

Lois returns right after to witness the horror of what's left of her home.

"But how's this possible?" Lois was lost.

Even Jake came here the same as Lois just did.

"I'm as confused as you are, Lois, but Titano's growing way too much."

Out in the city, Titano, now about fifty feet in height, decides to make a visit to the zoo and frees his fellow monkeys. The monkeys run amok and one of them accidentally opens the lion cage. The lions make a dash at some kids but Superman traps them in another cage. As Helen gathers up the other ones to use some tree wood for her arm to absorb as a shape of a chair to make the lions move backwards.

"Okay, kitties, back! Back I say! Let's go, come on now." she has them under control. "That'a right, just watch the dancing wooden chair of mine."

With Helen getting it and Jake using his whip-type of beam from his wand to make the lions behave nicely to whip on the ground to show them they're not life threatening to remain calm.

"Shamoo! Can do!" he gets the rest. "Good, lions, now stay...stay..."

Titano continues his trip through the city and finds a shipment of bananas at the dock.

"Titano went that way, boys!" Helen runs off to lead Jake and Superman to the next area.

As Titano was eating some bananas, Bibbo steps in to make him stop. Titano's not bad, he just like a child to grow so fast from the thing in space.

"All right, Cheetah, you asked for it." Bibbo slaps giant Titano with a newspaper. "Bad monkey! Bad, bad monkey!" and Titano throws Bibbo into a ship of garbage. Ew...

Soon Dan and Maggie step in to put Titano to sleep a little the best they could...with a giant chimp like him.

"Criminals, madmen and aliens we can handle, but this?" said Maggie.

"This baby will put anything to sleep in seconds." Dan added. "Fire in the hole!"

The SCU comes shortly afterward and hit Titano with tranquilizer darts but they only make him angry. Superman confronts Titano but even he can't beat him. Jake and Helen try to step in to save the day.

"Hey, Titano, stop hurting Superman!"

Jake uses his beam to tie Titano up and Helen to have rocks on her arm to keep the giant ape study to try freeing Superman.

"We got you, Clark-! Hey!" Titano grabs hold of Helen to lose her ability to do anything. "Ah! He has me!"

"Helen!" Jake gets push aside in basket full of oranges.

And Titano throws Superman to Lois's car for her and Jimmy to arrive.

"This is really bad...!"

"Titano has Helen!" Jimmy was worried about her. "Helen!"

"Fight back!" said Superman.

Well, if Titano was an evil alien maybe, but he was still a animal who was affected to be growing a lot.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to enter an animal, its against my code! I don't hurt kids or animals! But can you guys find something to calm Titano?! He's too strong from his grip!"

Titano's only playing with Helen 'who refuses to hurt him with good reasons', as he carries her and makes his escape by jumping into the harbor. And getting Superman a Jake all wet.

"Helen!" Jake couldn't save his sister. "Well, she does have a code of honor like that, Superman, really. But she's right, I don't want to hurt Titan either."

Well, Superman still has to do something to save Helen and stop Titano somehow.

"Sorry, Lois, but he's going down. He has Helen." he flies off. "Jake, hop on."

But Lois doesn't want to see Titano hurt either.

"Don't hurt him, he's just a baby!" she turns to Jimmy. "Okay, I really big baby."

Fortunately, Sam Lane "Lois and Lucy's father' calls up Lois and says he has something that can calm Titano. Meanwhile, Titano climbs out of the water at an amusement park but becomes frightened when he sees a rocket ship ride which reminds him of the ship he launched in. He backs away and accidentally knocks a woman out of a parachute ride. And Jake shields everyone to get out of their area safely.

"Okay, people, this theme park is closed. Your exit's on the right, stay in a single line, and we'll handle the rest from here. Thank you. (We just need to calm Titano somehow to save Helen, but how...?)"

Superman saves her but has to save some people on the roller coaster from a curious Titano. Superman and Titano continue to fight as Jake uses his powers to carefully free Helen out of Titano's grasps in any careful way.

"Easy there, Jimmy!" she said.

"Don't you think I'm trying now to hurt Titano?!" Jake said while using his wand as a rope to pull harder. "I'm doing the best I can! And I always wanted to say this...Hey, Titano! Get your filthy hands off of her, you darn dirty ape!"

Titano was confused while still fighting Superman and keeping Helen on him.

"Oh, god...Jake, shut up!"

The SCU arrives, but their plan to use sleeping gas dropped from helicopters will not work as long as he won't stay still in one spot. Lois tries to use Beppo on Titano but it's not loud enough.

"Titano! Look what I have..." Lois shows Titano.

"Lois! Get out of here!" Superman tells her.

Superman is distracted by Lois and gets hit into a booth full of toy monkeys.

"And that's going to bring in lots of bad luck." Helen said. "Ouch...!"

"Its all a lie, Helen!" Jake said the truth.

Unfortunately, Beppo is lost amongst the similar-looking monkeys. As both Jimmy and Lois are looking for Beppo and fast.

"You're sure it's in here?" Jimmy asks Lois.

"Yes, I'm sure, so shut up and keep squeezing the monkeys!" she said.

Ha! Nice one...While Lois and Jimmy frantically search for Beppo, Superman goes after Titano who has grabbed up a Ferris wheel and tries to reach out for Helen Star. Lois finally finds Beppo and plays his song over the park's loudspeaker system with Jake setting up for her.

"Its nighty night, Titano."

Titano is calmed by the music and the SCU sends in the helicopters use the gas to make Titano sleep. As he also releases the Ferris wheel to get the people out of there, and dropping Helen to use her metal pole to stretch out and slow down her fall.

"Wow, what a ride! Nice going, Jake!" she pats her brother on the head to getting hugged by Jimmy. "Hey, Jimmy, I'm fine now."

"Helen, you had me worried." he said.

"Ah, cute..." Jake makes kissy noises in front of Helen.

Helen grabs a monkey doll to throw at Jake to make him stop while both her and Jimmy held each other in their arms.

"Stay out of this, Jake! (I'm glad we saved Titano. Now we just need to figure out where to put him in from a size like King Kong's.)"

I'm glad that Titano's all right too. Later, Titano is taken to a tropical island where he can live happily with other monkeys and protect them from predators. S.T.A.R.

"I think Titano's going to be just fine." said Superman.

"I guess this is good-bye again, bu it won't be sad one this time." she was happy for Titano.

Labs has stopped Titano's growth spurts and though Lois has to say goodbye to him again, she isn't heartbroken. As a memento, Titano has Beppo hanging from a stout chain as a necklace. So much monkeying around in this episode you, know? Alright, no more monkey puns 'barely' after today. Animals are awesome to be free and have dogs, cats, and horses as pets to love and care for...For monkeys, maybe to rescue them in a zoo to heal and bring back in the wild afterwards. Yep.


	23. Ghost in the Machine

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 23 – Ghost in the Machine

A group of military and press personnel attend the unveiling of a new weapons system at LexCorp. For Helen, Clark, and Lois to work on an article from Luthor's newest invention to be shown today.

"I wonder what new toy Luthor is showing off for the brass today." Clark question himself.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's going to wind up on all their Christmas lists..." she thinks about it.

For Helen to think she's hearing and seeing the same old thing, as she meets up with Jake for him and his friends from school go on another field trip to see Luthor's new work...For them know what might happen today 'if' something goes wrong.

"I bet Luthor's going to set up something to hurt others." said Helen.

"Well I bet Luthor's going to hire someone to steal it." and Jake.

Then they make a bet together as Helen and Jake does so to see who gets it right.

"Twenty bucks say one of those thing to happen today."

"Deal."

I guess all bets are off for these two. As Luthor prepares for his appearance, he reminds Mercy how vitally important the event is, and she assures him that everything is as prepared.

"Is Jake here?" Luthor asks Mercy.

She double checks to see from backstage.

"He's here with his sister Helen."

"Half sister." he corrects her. "Never mind, he'll notice me as his real father to care and to love soon enough."

"Of course, sir." she said. "What would you do without me?"

"Let's hope it never comes to that."

How does Mercy put up with someone like Luthor who doesn't love her back? I mean really...When he takes the podium, Luthor shocks everyone by casually announcing that two missiles are being fired towards them.

"Say what?!" shock Helen and Jake.

"He can't be serious!" and Lois.

"Well, he must have something important to use for this project." thought Clark.

He quiets the uproar and unveils his newest weapon: the Sky Sentry, an electromagnetic 'cannon' guaranteed to disrupt the guidance system of any incoming missile. As the missiles speed towards the tower, Luthor gives the signal to activate. To his shock, the weapon malfunctions, and Clark is forced to disappear, become Superman, and fly out from the tower to deflect the missiles. For Jake and Helen help him out too.

"I'll get those missiles stuck together!" Jake does it with his wand once Superman pushes them aside. "Shamoo! Can do!"

And Helen uses her water powers to try pulling the missiles under water of Metropolis ocean side.

"I can do this...!" she gives it all she has. "Time to go...down under!" Helen has done it to punch and kick with joy. "Yes! Basics!"

That was close! But thanks to Superman, Helen and Jake's teamwork to come through just in time. For Helen gets paid bay Jake to winning this bet today, but it was no one who was hired by Luthor to be hind this mess, or Luthor himself this time. So this was new for Jake to catch on to this quickly to sense out.

"(Luthor not behind any of this? Well, this is new...I feel something up, coming from his machines.)"

Stone-faced, Luthor orders the Sky Sentry stored in the tower's research lab, and walks out without another word, while Mercy defends him from the clamoring journalists.

"Hey, Lex, what went wrong? Premature product launch?" Lois questions Luthor.

Once in his private elevator, Luthor collapses with fury and agitation. Mercy tries to soothe him, assuring him that they will find out what happened, but he overrules her, saying he will investigate the failure personally.

As Jake goes back on the bus, why the other three drive back to the Planet, Clark shares his theory with Lois that what happened was sabotage, not simple equipment failure as Luthor is much too careful to mess up that badly.

"Is it just me, or this mess wasn't cause by Luthor this time?" Helen questions the other two. "Clark? Lois?"

Clark as Superman was way ahead of Helen, or tries to be.

"You're right, Helen. He must of been sabotage."

"Sabotage?" Lois hears Clark correctly.

That could be the case.

"Has to be." he said. "Luthor's too careful to foul up like that.

"But who'd want to destroy Luthor?" Clark and Helen stare.

"Really, Lois?" Helen questions her.

"Well, yeah. But who'd be crazy enough to try?"

Lois, for her part, finds it hard to believe that, though Luthor's enemies are legion, one of them would be crazy enough to antagonize him.

"(Jake might be on to something is someone...)" Helen thought of something. "(Or something is messing with Luthor's work and himself. But to whom?)"

Later that night, Luthor is working alone in his office, when he gets a strange phone call, telling him the incident was indeed sabotage, and his answers can be found in Sector Six of the building. Luthor orders the computer to trace the call, but it does not respond to his command. He goes to the lab alone, and is captured by a large robotic claw, which carries him to a computer screen with an image of Brainiac on it. He's back...Brainiac explains that he downloaded himself into Luthor's computers, allowing him to survive the destruction of his body and his ship. He has built the shell of a new body using small robotic drones from the lab, but to complete the finer work, he needs a pair of human hands, with Luthor's brilliant mind behind them.

"I needed a way of attracting your attention." Brainiac said to him.

Making a little joke aside.

"There's always e-mail."

Looks like Brainiac needs Luthor's hands to help him build the entire thing besides controlling hs robots to not be able to finish up quickly.

"For that I need your hands, and your brilliance." said the robot-like alien.

"You flatter me, Brainiac, but I already have a day job." Luthor refuses, but realizes he is trapped in the lab.

He angrily says that it won't be long before someone notices he's missing, but then watches as Brainiac generates a holographic double of him, that tells Mercy he's still on his investigation and is not to be disturbed until further notice. Mercy complies without question. This is kind of bad. With no choice, Luthor works on Brainiac's new body for several hours, even days, and his health starts to fail. As he starts to droop in exhaustion, Brainiac threatens him, and Luthor insists that he needs food and rest. Brainiac refuses to let him rest, but one of his drones breaks the window of a vending machine, allowing Luthor to ravenously eat the candy bars inside. Luthor sees his bedraggled reflection in one of the shiny candy bar wrappers and is ashamed by his appearance. Bummer...As Jake picks up a microchip from Luthor's work from LexCorp to sense something from ti to test it on his computer back at the apartment.

"Hey, Helen, come have a look at this."

"I already seen your lab skills on your computer, Jake, I get it. Its cool." Helen was pasting around to think of something. "We have other things to worry about right now."

"As much as I hate my so call Father who's Luthor, I know. It has something to do with it. Just look." Jake shows his sisters all of the details. "I found this piece from Luthor's missiles where Clark, you, and I stopped. Now see the difference between a regular program from LexCorp to be damage from here, to the other machines to run fine. Are you following?"

Helen wasn't dumb to not pay attention to anything this important.

"I'm not stupid, Jake! I see it, just get to the point."

Jake then had one more image from the inside of the machine to look and felt different from the other two...that wasn't even normal looking.

"Good, then see this third image...here!" he shows Helen. "These type of machines are alive meaning it's not even normal at all. I should know after touching it, it's alive with alien technology thing. In other words, an alien is doing this to Luthor for some strange reason.

"In any case, let's see what Clark can find for us." she gives him a call. "Hello, Clark, remember the missile thing and sabotage on Luthor? Well, Jake and I just discover something big so listen up."

For those three have the right to be on to something big. Outside Luthor's office, Clark insists on seeing Luthor, but his secretary refuses. Using his x-ray vision, he looks through the doors and sees Luthor is gone. He works out a way to reveal this to Mercy: he pretends to leave, saying that the Planet will be running a story about sabotage at LexCorp, discrediting Luthor in the eyes of his military customers.

"Maybe he should make time." he goes towards Luthor's office door.

Clark tries to go into Luthor's office.

"Hey!" Mercy bars Clark's way. "One more step and it gets ugly."

Clark forces his way past Mercy and opens the door. Mercy asks him to wait and contacts Lex directly, but Brainiac's simulacrum still refuses to see him. Pretending to insist, Clark forces his way into Luthor's office and appears surprised when Luthor is nowhere to be seen.

"What are you trying to pull here? Where's Luthor?"

"He...he was right here!" Mercy is genuinely surprised. "You saw him..."

Clark goes to Luthor's desk, and picks up a mug.

"This coffee's ice-cold. No one's been here for a while." Clark acts like he demands some answers. "Well?"

Leaving Mercy to feel uneasy right now from this surprise.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave, Mr. Kent, right now."

Ordering Clark to leave, she begins to investigate Luthor's whereabouts.

"Do yourself a favor, Miss Graves: call me when your lord and master shows up." Clark says and then leaves.

For Jake to hack a little into Luthor's place to see that he wasn't there at all for both Jake and Helen to notice.

"Luthor's missing?" Jake uses every camera to see all over. "Nothing. He's not anywhere I can see him in."

"But we know he hasn't left that building since that event." Helen notices. "I think we have a lot of investigating to do, Jake."

Monitoring this from the lab, Luthor comments that Brainiac is close to being found out, but he retorts that the problems of Clark and Mercy will be 'easily eliminated'.

"It appears your little deception is starting to unravel." said Luthor.

However, Brainiac has come prepared for things like this.

"A minor problem." he said. "Easily eliminated."

That night, Clark talks to Lois on the phone on the event with Luthor's disappearances.

"Granted, Lois, Luthor does lots of strange things, but what reason could he possibly have for trying fool his own bodyguard?"

Mercy might have a thing for Luthor besides working for him.

"Maybe he needed some space." Lois thought. "Haven't you ever noticed the way she hovers around him all the time?"

"But that's her job." said Clark.

"It's no wonder why you're still single, Kent."

That had to burn. The next call that Clark gets, Brainiac fires a missile through the window of Clark's apartment. Fortunately, Clark is able to stop the missile, and then fly it out to sea before it the timer reaches zero. As Helen 'with her steel arm' rushes over to Clark's apartment to help him hold the missile back.

"Helen?" he was surprise to see her.

"There's no time, Clark! Throw that missile out of here!" And he does into the skies to blow up. The missile explodes over a series of overpasses and Superman is forced to catch the falling sections of road just before they hit a train. "Superman!" Helen then makes her arm rubbery to aid Superman to hold on the the falling sections in time. "Too close!"

Throwing them leftovers into the waters, Superman carries Helen to fly on over to LexCorp to know that it was part of Luthor's missiles.

"Is it a hacker hurting Luthor?"

"Don't know." she answers. "But an alien has gotten into Luthor's programming to do something. I send Jake to have a look and see, with that Mercy girl might be in trouble."

They rush on over there quickly with one thing on Superman's mind to ask Helen this odd question.

"You let your little brother check on Luthor?" he was shock.

"I told him if anything does go wrong, he can fight back. I know what I'm doing, Clark, relax. We better head on over there." said Helen. "Up, up, and away!" Clark smiles at Helen. "Sorry, I always wanted to say that and to fly real soon."

"You'll get there."

Meanwhile, Mercy checks out some security tapes and learns of Luthor's location, only to be attacked by several robots. Fighting back, she manages to destroy some of them, but she is soon confronted by several more. As Jake sneaks inside the place to aid her with his wand to beam blast the other robots.

"Mercy Graves, stay with me." he said to keep on attacking. "And I'm only saving you and Luthor because killing anyone for you two won't be enough but to bring justice!"

She helps Jake out because he was Luthor's only son.

"Thanks, I guess."

Fortunately, Superman and Helen show up and between the two of them they manage to destroy all of her attackers for all four of them. Jake beam blast, Mercy's fighting skills, Superman and Helen's heat visions, and for Helen to use fire arm to melt the rest and blow the other robots away with her ice breath to blow some air into them.

"Cool!" she made a joke. "I guess we made it in time like you said, Jake."

"Wait...If Jake's here, then why are you two here?" Mercy asks Helen and Superman.

Superman explains that he followed the missile's vapor trial to the building and demands to know where Luthor is.

"A missile was fired in Metropolis that belongs to your boss, Mercy, where is he?" he asks for Mercy's help. "Come on, your work will put Luthor in danger."

"Just tell us." Jake pleaded.

Helen uses her arm fire to make Mercy talk.

"Unless you're behind this mess, Missy..."

Mercy shows him the tape and insists that she go with Superman, Helen, and Jake to save Luthor.

"I'm coming with you, guys." she leads them to the room.

When Superman asks why she's so loyal to him, she explains that she used to be homeless, but Luthor took her in and made her what she is. Now Helen and Jake learn more about Mercy Graves now. Bummer...

"Ah, Helen..."

She makes her brother to not say anything else about Mercy.

"Yeah, just drop it." she said. "(I'm glad I'm nothing like Mercy is. Still, I feel bad she's not getting loved by Luthor.)"

Luthor continues to work on Brainiac's new body, but refuses to continue after he learns that Brainiac means to kill him once he's finished.

"You can't kill me until I finish the job, and I'll rot before I help you any more!" Luthor starts to leave, but Brainiac's image disappears, and his body rises from the table.

Unfortunately, he has already finished enough of the body for Brainiac to inhabit it and finish it himself.

"I believe I can take it from here." Luthor tries to run, but Brainiac hits him with an apparent non-fatal blast of energy. That has to hurt!

Superman, Helen 'using her arm to track down Luthor', Jake to feel Luthor out with his magic, and Mercy enter the lab where they find Luthor and Brainiac.

"Lex!" Mercy helps her boss out to having her gun our.

"There he is...!" Jake stops to see an old enemy is back. "Oh, no... (Not him again!)"

Superman and Helen were shock as well.

"Its Brainiac!"

"Hello, Kal-El. Daughter of Tel-El and Lisa Star and the boy." Brainiac said. "I am back, reprogrammed, and activated."

More robots attack Superman with a giant metal claw.

"Superman!" Helen uses her electrical whip arm to help him out with more laser shooting out to avoid. "Hey! That stings!"

Jake tries shielding his sister.

"How can we stop this alien this time, you guys?!"

As Mercy tries to destroy Brainiac to protect Jake, who easily defeats her, immune to her weapon.

"Like...this!" Helen karate chops Superman out to break the rest. "Jake, just protect Luthor and Mercy!"

Jake uses his beam shield to do just that, for more laser to shoot out at him, only for Superman to melt the rest with his heat vision in time and then gets attacked again who has upgraded his body with energy weapons that make him powerful enough to fight Superman on an equal footing. The same with Helen who had trouble stopping Brainiac as well.

"Jake...My son..." Luthor sees the horror upon the young boy more than the others.

"I knew we would meet again, you two, that's why I've design myself some new upgrades to fight back, Kal-El." he throws Superman to the computers. "One for you, and the other for her." Brainiac goes after Helen next.

She uses her arm to whip and fight back with her fighting skills.

"I'm not scared of you, Brainiac! Both Jake and I will learn more on what happened to our Mom and my Dad! And I won't lose to you this time!"

For her to get shock a lot, Helen was going down badly.

"How touching, and yet it'll prove to be pointless if you and your brother are dead."

Superman and Helen are nearly defeated until Mercy notices the Sky Sentry stored in a corner and yells to Superman.

"Superman! Helen! The Sky Sentry!"

Superman flies to the weapon and fires a magnetic blast 'as Helen absorbs it too and lends her friend a hand' at Brainiac. And for Jake to power up with them to have a triple blast type of attack.

"Ready whenever you two are!" he said.

"Lock and loaded!" Helen said.

Brainiac fires back, but the Sentry's beam overcomes him and magnetizes his body. He was out! The magnetic field is so powerful that it begins to tear the room apart, pulling every metal object towards Brainiac with destructive force.

"The magnetic field's going to tear this place apart!" said Luthor.

While Luthor and Mercy try to escape, a large computer terminal falls on Mercy.

"Lex!"

She calls to Luthor, but he leaves her behind, and Superman has to save her for Helen and and Jake both push the falling parts of the machines away from them.

"He didn't!" Helen got mad.

"And yet he did!" same with Jake. "He's no real father of mine! Superman, go get Mercy!"

And he does for him to get Mercy and fly on out to leave a hole for Helen and Jake to make the beam bubble and float away just in time. And from there, everything comes falling down on Brainiac to get destroyed, again. After Brainiac is gone, Luthor has his body retrieved and intends to analyze its advanced technology. Superman objects, saying the military has a right to study the threat in case Brainiac returns, but Luthor smugly reminds him that every single piece of Brainiac's new body came from LexCorp's inventory. Helen and Jake then walk over to Luthor talk some sense into the man.

"After what we did for you, Luthor, to saving your sorry butt and you leaving Mercy to die?!"

"What about it, Helen?" Luthor questions her. "I only care about me, my work, and Jake. I'm just glad you got out of there okay. Thank you."

Trying to pat Jake on the head, he moves away in anger.

"Don't touch me, Luthor!" he shouts. "A real father wouldn't let his work come first before saving people's lives!"

"I couldn't said it better myself." Superman said to stand by Jake and Helen' side.

This made Luthor a bit mad, sort of from all the crap he went through for a few days trapped with Brainiac.

"And what would you know about children, Superman?"

"Jake and Helen are still young, but as heroes they're mature to know what they must do good and know who's bad like yourself, Luthor. They're like family to me, Jake and Helen. I will always love them like that and as my best friends. If I have to be a type of guardian and father figure to protect them from you, then so be it."

This made Jake and Helen happy to hear that from Clark/Superman.

"Thanks, Superman."

"We feel the same way too."

Then he excuses himself to attend a charity benefit for Luthor was bit angry on what Superman said and having Helen and his son Jake support a friend/family type of super hero.

"This isn't over...I will have you soon, Jake." Luthor then leaves. "Now if you three excuse me..." he then waits for the limousine door to open for him. I'm waiting...!"

As he arrives at the door to his limousine, Mercy hesitates, but then opens the door for him as usual, still taking his orders in spite of his lack of loyalty to her.

"Just a stray..." he says this to both Jake and Helen next. "I'll see you two later, take care."

With Superman taking off,for Jake and Helen to see that Mercy Graves was still sticking to Luthor after what he almost had her killed.

"Like you said, Helen, we just leave this be..." said Jake. "But still, that's sad."

"For someone like her to fall for a rotten rich man like Luthor, I hear ya, Jake." Helen said back.

From two people to bring to justice one day, and other bad villains to stop like Brainiac was...to do the right thing, can sometimes hurt to not be welcomed after all. Again, its a bummer for Mercy to be stuck with someone like Luthor.


	24. Father's Day

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 24 – Father's Day

It was a normal day in Metropolis for Helen was having some trouble getting her answers about her mother Lisa Star and what happen to her and such. Tel-El her father, for them to fall in love, why her own mother left Jake and Helen to live on their own with nowhere else to go to, and so on...Sad, huh? Trying to gather the clues so on to have Jake worry as he too was trying to find all of the answers the most from his computer. Besides having a father like Lex Luthor and Lisa Star to be his mother to let that happen, but it wasn't bothering him about it less and seeing his older sister this upset.

"(Come on...Come on...! I know there's something here to tell me about what happen to Mom. Cancer, my Dad being a Kryptonian, why she left Jake and me...Grr! Why can't I find anything!? This is so hopeless...I wish someone can give me better clues to know more about them.)"

Jake still tries his best throughout the day for his sister.

"(Oh, Helen, I know how you feel. I wish to know what happened to Mom too.)" he gets back to work. "Well, I won't stop either until the both or one of us finds something."

And hopefully soon...Elsewhere, on the distant planet Apokolips, Desaad activates a machine that is watching over Metropolis Park. Lois Lane is out for a jog and finds it: a huge metallic sphere that sprouts arms and starts tearing the place apart. Lois calls it in to the newspaper and is overheard by Clark Kent, who then takes off as Superman to deal with the machine. For Helen to not be herself to tell Jake about it on the phone to deal with the mess with Clark/Superman. As she finishes up work to catch up with them in a bit, Jimmy asks his girlfriend if she was feeling well.

"Helen?"

"Huh?" she sees her boyfriend. "Oh, hi Jimmy. Sorry, I haven't seen Clark since he went to work somewhere again. You know him. And his parents coming over, that's nice to have a family Father's Day coming up. I wish both Jake and I did..."

Jimmy feels bad for Helen to not have a father anymore or a mother, and for Jake to have Luthor as his real father is really hard.

"I'm sorry..." he hugs Helen. "Still trying to find more about your Mom and Dad right? Since your father was an alien like Superman."

"Which is why I'm a half breed. You got it."

For Jimmy would do his best finding out more answers for her if he has to.

"You know, like Jake...I can find out more about your parents too." he said to feel shy of saying it to Helen.

"Oh, that's nice of you, Jimmy, really it is, but-!" Jimmy holds up Helen's hands to really want to do it.

"Please, Helen, I don't like seeing you this upset. I would do anything for you. For us, and...You know." Jimmy gets shy again.

This makes Helen a bit better to kiss Jimmy on the cheek a little to try to catch up to both Jake and Superman right away.

"Jimmy, thank you. You're cute when you're being brave." she leaves. "I'll be back. Jake called me to see something going down where Lois is at. I'll check it out. Thanks again!"

Taking off in a hurry, Jimmy was in a daze of love to see Helen look happy again and to get kissed by her.

"You're welcome...Wow! What a woman."

Superman arrives on scene just in time to save Lois. He then finds that the sphere is equipped with a variety of weapons such as a laser, a lightning generator, and a chain saw. Jake comes in to aid Superman after using the special car to getting to the park area.

"Jake!" Lois calls out to him. "Please, aid Superman!"

And he does to stop the lighting attacks with his wand.

"Shamoo! Can do!" he fires away.

However, none of the weapons are very effective. Still, Superman tries to hold the machine down to getting Lois to safety.

"Lois! Get back!" Superman kept on going.

While Jake back him up with the beam to try pushing the weapon away.

"Push, Superman!" Jake said to keep on going. "I'm right next you! Just keep on pushing back!"

Trying to fight back for those two boys, for Helen to arrive to aid them right away to make her arm into a strong rock to get ready to fight.

"(Jake! Clark!)" she runs over really fast to help them. "Ready or not, here I come!" Observing this, Darkseid orders Desaad to transmit the self-destruct sequence as it also zaps Helen to teleport her somewhere, in Apokolips. That's not good! "Hey! What the-?!"

With her on a different planet, Desaad sets up the self-destruction next.

"Is she caught?" Darkseid asks his minion.

"It has, Lord Darkseid sir." he said. "I'll handle the rest like you requested. Ms. Star should arrive on our home planet by now."

This makes Darkseid very pleased.

"Good..."

Superman manages to get the machine away before it explodes and Jake beams the shield bubble to stop the blast from moving any further near the people.

"That was a close one." said Jake to feel out Helen's present to disappear afterwards. "Helen? Where are you, Helen?" he tells Superman about this. "Superman! Helen's gone when the machine got destroyed. It must've done something to her."

This was news for Superman to hear.

"Gone?" shock Lois as well.

"What do you mean, Jake? Did she get hurt from the blast?" Superman asks Jake.

"I don't know, I just don't feel her out anymore. She was suppose to meet us here. I...I better go find her, I'll contact you when I do locate Helen." he takes off in the car to track his sister down. "(Helen, you better not be hurt or I'll never forgive you.)"

With Clark/Superman worried about Helen's whereabouts as well, he too hopes that she'll be fine.

"Be careful, both of you." he said to himself.

After the destruction of the machine, Desaad tries to cover up his failure by claiming the machine was only a way to gauge Superman's powers and asks for another chance. Darkseid refuses him, so Mannheim asks to be returned to Earth to restart Intergang. He too is refused. Kalibak then approaches and asks for the chance to destroy Superman. Darkseid refuses him as well, claiming that the destruction of Superman is too important.

"Of course, Father." Kalibak painfully agrees.

Mannheim asks how Darkseid can take Kalibak seriously and is put into a slave pit as punishment.

"Oh! Come on!"

As Darkseid settles with some of things so far, he wanted to have a word with Helen to welcome her while Mannheim was working as a slave for a bit after questioning the boss. You do not want to mess with Darkseid at all, he;s bad news.

"If you'll excuse me, Kalibak and Desaad. I have other things to take care of." he walks off. "I have a date with faith with a certain someone."

At the meantime, Desaad decides that Kalibak can cover his failure and convinces him to go to Earth to destroy Superman in spite of his being told not to. Desaad assures him that Kalibak will finally be accepted as Darkseid's son.

"Go on now, I'll see to it that Darkseid will have Helen to be welcome here." said Desaad. "You just take care of Superman and Helen's little half brother of hers. They're all yours to please our father."

Believing this, Kalibak heads to Earth.

"Yes, all of this for my Father. Then he'll take care of Helen Star."

That's not good. For Helen to arrive on Apokolips planet to be confused on where she was to never seen the planet before, but somehow feels something familiar from her arm to reaction to feel something out from it. A good thing, or rather a sign to be nothing but trouble.

"Huh? What was that all about...?" she looks all around her. "What is this place...? (I have a feeling that it's not Metropolis that I'm in right now. Looks like I'm in a nightmare.)" Helen then sees a group of Darkseid's guards surrounding her to try to fight back. "(Trouble!)" she absorbs lava to stay strong. "Alright, boys! You want a piece of me? Then bring it on!" but Helen's arm get caught in a chain to stop her powers. "Hey!"

"Don't move, Helen Star!" one guard said. "Our lord Darkseid has been waiting for you. Come with us quietly and we'll try to make things easier for you the daughter of Lisa Star."

With lots of weapons out and Helen's unable to use her powers, so she was stuck. For her to go along with it and hearing her mother's name.

"(Wait...Mom! This Darkseid person knows of my Mom?!)" she follows the guards to take her to their leader. "Okay, boys, take me to Darkseid if he'll give me some answers about my Mom before I change my mind."

So Darkseid knows about Lisa Star for Helen to get some answers from a strange villain type of person by any means, and the getting back home somehow afterwards. Back on Earth, Clark's parents show up and invite Lois to lunch.

"Your editor wasn't angry with Clark was he?" Martha asks Lois. "He certainly seemed upset."

Knowing Clark, he's fine to getting the job done somehow.

"Nah, the chief always sounds like that. It's part of his charm." she answers back.

Unfortunately, Kalibak shows up nearby them and heads directly to the restaurant that Ma and Pa Kent are going for lunch. Kalibak then starts wreaking havoc in order to draw Superman's attention.

"Somebody should take the bruiser down a peg!" said Johnathan. For Pa Kent foolishly waits inside, believing someone should confront Kalibak. The roof caves in and Jonathan is trapped inside.

Clark hears trouble to move out quickly to become Superman for Jake joins with him to sense out trouble while still trying to find Helen.

"Superman?"

"Jake, did you feel that?" he asks.

"I did. And I'm still trying to find Helen. I think whoever's causing trouble, he must've came from somewhere for me to feel out my sister could be somewhere who's not in Metropolis." he said. "Call me crazy, but that's what I can feel out."

Superman was shock to hear to know where that came from Mannheim to go through a different world.

"Just like where Mannheim went..." Superman tells Jake this. "Listen to me, Jake, go to that spot where that person came out of to try getting Helen back somehow. I'll go stop that thing."

Jake understood to go do just that for him and Superman shake on it with some power boost to give to his friend to shield his body a bit just in case.

"Got it!" he leaves to the area in the city to feel the Boom Tube out. "Good luck, Superman!"

As Jake goes to the area that Kalibak came from, Superman goes to investigate and learns of his adoptive father's fate. He attempts to save his father, but Kalibak attacks him.

"Stop, there's an innocent man!"

Like Kalibak will listen to him.

"How naïve you are." Kalibak punches Superman. "On Apokolips, we are taught, even as children, that no one is innocent. You see, Superman, life breeds death. Everything that lives must kill something to survive. And I am a survivor."

The two fight and it seems that Kalibak may win, but Superman manages to force him out of the building. This is something else...While Jake locates the Boom Tube shooting near the Metropolis building parts to try to look up a spell from a book to use for his wand to open one up for Helen, she goes to see Darkseid who's waiting for her to approach to his lair. Freaking looking to see different aliens, slaves to work hard to get hurt, and so on to be too painful to see.

"(Yep, I said it before...this place I'm in right now is a living nightmare come to life.)" she said to see Darkseid next for her arm to react all crazy like. "So, I take it that you're their leader right?"

As he sits down to have a smirk on his face to introducing himself to Helen next.

"Welcome, Helen Star, to the planet Apokolips. I'm the leader and ruler of everything, Darkseid."

"Darkseid..." Helen felt something bad about him already. "What do you want with me? And how do you know about my Mom?"

"As well as your father who's a lot like Superman is...Tel-El, was that his name?" he questions Helen.

For her to be pin down from the guards for Darkseid to walk around Helen.

"And you knew my Dad as well. So what's that have to do with me? In fact, what do you want with me?" she questions Darkseid.

The guards point out their spears as a warning.

"Don't not speak to our leader that way-!"

But Darkseid didn't mind to have his hand up to make them stop.

"Enough!" he said. "I can handle her." Darkseid speaks to Helen next. "I apologizes, my guards can be a bit..." he punches one. "Picky when it comes to serving me sometimes. For you see, Helen, I wish not to fight with you, but to offer you a chance to join me. For I will tell you all about your parents in return while considering of you becoming my servant in battle. I've been watching you, Superman, and your brother for quite sometime on Earth thanks to a certain man who's with me from Intergang."

Helen knew who that person was just hearing the bad guy group's name.

"You mean Bruno Mannheim?! He's here?!" she was shock.

"At some points to one day become king in return, but I can handle him. Enough about that man, I want to learn more about you."

Looking at Helen's arm to study her a lot more up close.

"Pervert loser!" Helen got mad.

"You're just like your human mother was. Ah, I could've fallen in love with her if she didn't find another man." he said.

Is that so?

"You better start talking if you wish for me to hear you out... (This is my only chance to learn more about Mom and Dad!)"

This will be big to hear from someone who knows of Helen's parents from Darkseid, you know? Back on Earth...Superman attempts to leave Kalibak while he goes to save his father.

"Whoever you are..."

"My name is Kalibak!" he says to Superman.

"I'll settle with you in a moment." Superman tries to go save his father next.

Insulted, Kalibak attacks again. The fight goes into the subway and nearly causes a train wreck, but Superman manages to stop the fight without any damage. While back on Apokolips, Darkseid tells Helen everything so far – about Lisa Star, Tel-El, and what happened to them that he knows about from the past.

"Now, Helen, why don't you sit down for me." he uses his powers a little force Helen to sit. "I wish to tell you what I know of from your dear Mommy and Daddy. Such fine memories with them."

Tayla: Here's what Darkseid tells Helen...From Lisa was an astronaut to go to space to be the best to love life and such to discovering it a lot to also go to lot so f magic shows...She lands one planet to be Mars to find the injured Tel-El to be the other last Kryptonian survivors like Clark/Superman. Only he was older back then for Lisa to take him back on Earth to heal. He was no super hero, but he worked out, fought, and stayed in shape over the years for Tel-El to live together with Lisa to fall in love; soon to get married to live a good life for one day Lisa gets kidnapped from Darkseid and his men to watch over Earth for quite sometime even today still. Why back then? Because he wanted to study on human life to do so much on Lisa to slowly fall for her, but she was already taken. For Tel-El gets to one of Darkseid's men to go into his home world and save his wife while also carrying their child, who was soon to be Helen Star as a first half breed human and Kryptonian. Getting off Apokolips together, Darkseid failed to have Lisa, to work with some other woman to use afterwards to still watch over Earth to make it his own like other galaxies of planets that he has taken over so far. From there, Helen was born to live a good life, with a good family...until Tel-El somehow gets ill to have him killed from unknown reasons, but it wasn't pretty. As for Lisa to die from cancer afterwards to leave Jake and Helen in foster homes together, to leave that last part to be left unsaid. And that's about it.

"So wait, you try to make my Mom your queen to have my Dad killed after they got married?" shock Helen to hear the whole thing to get her really mad. "No! She had me during the time to try to make her yours?! How could you, Darkseid?! And what happened to my Dad?! Answer me!"

This gets Helen all worked for Darkseid to have her now.

"I guess that neither one of them aren't around anymore for Jake's father to be different from your mother's doing to not have another one love, unlike me." he said laughing. "And for your father, I couldn't care less what has happened to him to be long gone now. But don't you see, Helen? If I can't have your mother, I can at least have your powers. That's why brought you here today to tell you about your parents, and in return, you'll join me."

Helen tries to get back up but couldn't from Darkseid's powers to keep her pin down on the floor next.

"I will not-!" trying to grab her face to not be afraid of Darkseid. "(Don't give in, Helen! Fight back!) I'll never join you...! You made me come here just to have my powers to turn against my home planet...Well, you can forget it, Darkseid!"

"Picky and determined, I like that about you." he stops to see something was going on for Kalibak went behind his back by Desaad's doing. "Perfect...I knew this would happen. Please excuse me for a moment, Helen, I have...unsettling things that must be doubt with, but we'll continue when I'm done." he tells this to Desaad about his son. "A technicality of his birth. As far as destiny and I are concerned, I have no son."

I guess Darkseid catches on to get mad a Desaad and to say harsh words of his own son Kalibak like that is wrong, while Helen sees a spear to use her arm to try absorbing it to try reaching out for the weapon.

"(Come on...Please...I have to get out of here...!)"

As Jake sees the portal part to try to use something to open one to locate Helen the best he could.

"I found her...!" he gets to work right away. "Don't worry, Helen! I'll get you out of that other world! Just stay strong! (Look like it's my turn to save the day again.)"

Back in the subway as Kalibak and Superman continue fighting, for Kalibak is still not unconscious and attacks once more. He still fails to defeat Superman, but remembers Darkseid's lack of faith in him. He then redoubles his efforts. This time, Superman is nearly defeated.

"Clark, look out!" Martha tries warning her adopted son of the danger.

But lucky for Lois doesn't think that Clark Kent's really Superman.

"Clark? Where...?"

Kalibak claims that he'll finally prove himself to his father. This is bad...For Jake to see what's going on he hurries with the portal to open it up with his own magic.

"Please work...Please!" he give it his all. "Helen!"

For Helen to hear Jake calling out to her, make her remove the chains with her strength to grabbing hold of the spear, freeing herself from Darkseid's powers, and fight back at the guards.

"(Jake!)" Helen was back in the game with her powers back to normal. "Let me...out of here!" she fights them all to running away next to see the portal for Jake to reach out to him. "Jake how did you do that?"

"Helen! I reach out to you, I learn a new spell today. Now come on!" he lends Helen a hand. "Grab my hand! Let's get you out of this place!"

For Desaad to alert his boss.

"Darkseid! Helen's escaping!"

However, Jake also learns another spell to blind everyone but Helen 'to cover her eyes' and she leaves Apokolips and back to Earth she goes.

"Stop,Helen! You will join me!" said Darkseid. "Don't think your brother can save you!"

"Forget it, Darkseid! I rather die first!" she takes off afterwards. "See ya, losers!"

Well, Helen gets out for the guards to fail for Darkseid had something in mind to do for Desaad to aid him right away.

"Oh, yes...Boom Tube coming right up." he gets to work on it.

Once Helen was back to feel happy and yet upset to get 'some' answers about her parents so far was hard, for Jake gets her back to alert about their friend Superman.

"Helen, welcome back!" said the happy Jake. "It worked, huh? Oh, yeah...Superman's in danger!"

For Helen to still have the spear and fighting skills left, she goes all out.

"Then let me handle this one, Jake, you take a breather for a bit. (Now its pay back time, Darkseid, starting with your so call son.)" Upon hearing the word 'Father', Superman stops holding back and hurls Kalibak several miles away for Helen uses hear spear as a golf club to help out Superman. "Four!"

With Kalibak too far away to start any more trouble, Superman finally manages to save his adoptive father just before the roof caves in. As Helen uses her rock skills to back them up.

"Helen, thank you." said Superman. "And where were you?"

"I'll explain later. Just get your Dad out and let's stop that...thing!"

With Pa Kent saved, Superman heads off to find Kalibak and finish the fight. As Jake makes a bubble to give Helen a lift, they introduce themselves to Martha and Johnathan Kent.

"Nice to meet with you, parents of Clark Kent." said Jake. "He told us so much about you. I'm Jake Star, who's also known as The Wiz Kid."

"And I'm Clark's co-worker, Helen Star, who goes by the code name Absorb Gal." she leaves. "Nice seeing you two! We'll meet again real soon!"

For them to see that Clark made friends with Jake and Helen as Superman, and a work parents with Helen when he's Clark Kent. They see their adopted son as a good person.

"That's our boy... said Martha quietly.

"No matter how many times I see that, I'll never get used to it." Lois said to them.

And for Ma Kent and Pa Kent already know that part.

"Me neither." and Jonathan.

However, Darkseid gets there first and blasts Kalibak with his Omega Beams and teleports him away as Superman, Helen, and Jake arrive there too late.

"Its Darkseid!" Helen was shock to see him again.

"Darkseid?" Superman and Jake both said his name.

From there, it was good to see that Darkseid was not much of a father figure to begin with.

"Kalibak: Please! Father!" Darkseid fires his Omega Beams at Kalibak, who cries out in pain.

"You'll beg louder than that when I'm done with you."

Well, at least Kalibak was stopped...somehow.

"Hey, that's the guy who had Helen!" Jake pointed out. "Jerk! You tried to hurt my sister!"

Helen tries to stay strong for Superman has her stay behind him.

"Helen, trust me and stay behind me." he said. "If that's true, I won't let this Darkseid character take you back."

Helen allows to try to stay strong against this new threat.

"That won't be a problem there..."

Superman talks man to man against Darkseid.

"What have you done to him? I asked you a question. Who are you? Answer me! Are you this Darkseid who hurt Helen?" Darkseid uses the Omega Beams to bring Superman to the ground.

Superman confronts Darkseid, but he too is hit by the Omega Beams, which merely hurt him. Soon enough, Jake fires his beam against Darkseid to stop and move away from it. And Helen to use her punches to keep him away from her super hero friend.

"Darkseid, leave Superman alone!" she said. "I will learn more about my parents on what happened to them afterwards. And besides...my Mom wouldn't love you back no matter how many times you force her to!"

Jake sees that Helen has learned about Lisa Star so far.

"Our Mom?!"

"To answer your question, Superman, that is who I am." he said. Darkseid then vows that Superman and Earth will swear allegiance to him. "It was to meet you, Jake Star." he then says this to Helen before leaving. "If that's how you feel on not joining with me, Helen, I;ll find other ways. I'm not done with you yet the most. But it was nice to see the look on your face when I told you about your parents."

With Darkseid leaving Earth through a Boom Tube for Superman to miss grabbing hold of him, he stops to think about Helen's feelings first.

"He told me everything, alright?" she said to Superman and Jake. "That's why he brought me to Apokolips...! He knows what might've happened to my Dad's fate! I need to know more!"

"Helen...!" Jake felt bad for his sister.

For Helen to feel awful to have Johnathan get hurt today from Darkseid's son Kalibak and her to be gone for a bit, she felt scared for Clark/Superman to hold her.

"It'll be okay, you were brave today, Helen." he said. "Everyone else is fine. And no matter what happens, we'll stop Darkseid. I won't let him take you away again. I'm here for you." Superman pats Helen on the head.

"And me too! Don't forget that." Jake hugs her.

Helen then smiles to know that she still has friends, a brother, Jimmy, and others to look up to.

"(Mom. Dad. I will learn more, I'm getting closer...)" she then looks a bit happy again. "Thanks, you guys. I'm getting close to learn more about my past too, and Darkseid better watch himself the next time for us to be ready for him! Yeah!"

With Helen moving fast to punch and kick around, she'll be ready for anything.

"That's more like it." said Jake. "Anyways, can we go eat somewhere with your family, Clark? Please? We're hungry."

He smiles to go back as Clark to fly Helen and Jake back in Metropolis city.

"In that case, let's get going."

And from that day afterwards for the three have fun with Johnathan, Martha, and Lois to eat all day on Father's Day to be fine.

"(I won't break down so easily, Darkseid, I won't allow you to.)" Helen thought about to be ready next time. "(For everyone I'm fighting for, I know I can do anything.)"

Good to know, huh? And what an odd Father's Day this turned out to be. What is that day you may ask? Well, Father's Day is a celebration honoring fathers and celebrating fatherhood, paternal bonds, and the influence of fathers in society. In Catholic Europe, it has been celebrated on March 19 (St. Joseph's Day) since the Middle Ages. This celebration was brought by the Spanish and Portuguese to Latin America, where March 19 is often still used for it, though many countries in Europe and the Americas have adopted the U.S. date, which is the third Sunday of June. It is celebrated on various days in many parts of the world, most commonly in the months of March, April and June. It complements similar celebrations honoring family members, such as Mother's Day, Siblings Day, and Grandparents' Day. Any who...Darkseid returns to Apokolips and explains to Desaad that Superman cannot be destroyed with only one stroke.

"You sacrificed your s-" Desaad stop saying the word son in time. "ah, Kalibak?"

"One casualty." Darkseid said to sitting back down on his throne. "As for Helen, let her go for now. I will have her back by any means. I will have her powers."

He wasn't done with her yet...

"How many there will be before you destroy Superman and conquer the Earth?" Desaad asks his boss.

He then promises that he will cause as many deaths as it takes to destroy Superman and take both Helen and the planet Earth.

"As many as it takes."

Yep, no one wants to mess with Darkseid after he's making Mannheim work as a slave for a bit and punishing Kalibak in a painful ways...He will be back and it won't be so pretty either.


	25. World's Finest

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 25 – World's Finest

Tayla: And now, for the first time ever crossover big time of the DC Animated Universe cartoon! Besides Flash, Zatanna, and Johan Hex so far...With Superman, Helen, and Jake...here's Megan and Batman! Please enjoy of all three part chapters/episodes into one.

It's a dark and stormy night in Gotham City as the owner of an Antique Shop is about to close up, but then a mysterious woman enters, allegedly to trade in a music box. It then springs open to reveal a jester head and douses the man with some gas, which turns out to be Joker venom. Joker then unmasks her to be Harley Quinn and enters to steal a green dragon statue, claiming that he may just have use for it.

"What do you think, Harley?" Joker looks at the emerald type of dragon statue. "Something about this thing speaks to me."

"Oh, its you, Pudding."

And from there, they steal it for Joker to leave and Harley to drag the heavy statue in a box out of the store. Later, the police investigate the crime scene for both Commissioner James Gordon and Detective Harvey Bullock and they wonder why Joker would only take one jade statue, worth maybe a hundred thousand dollars, especially when rumor has it that he's short on funds. That's a lot of money!

"This clown man and his girl only took the emerald statue and nothing else." said Bullock. "Weird."

Gordon agrees with his partner.

"I think Joker needs some money now a days."

"Oh, please boys." soon Megan enters in the building to have a look around. "So, Joker and Harley are back again to steal one emerald dragon statue...This is weird." using her x-ray eye contacts to scan for anything to her computer book to get some hair traces of finger prints. "Lots to do, huh Batman?"

Out of the shadows, Batman arrives.

"Things aren't as normal for the Joker to cause trouble." he said.

Batman examines a fragment of the statue that had been left behind and takes it for further study.

"Batman, look. The statue parts are glowing up. (I guess something tells me that this statue's not what it really appears to be.)"

With Megan picking that part up for Gordon to tell them about it.

"Its the Dragon Jade that's worth a lot." he tells them.

"Then we'll have a better look at it." Batman takes off.

For Bullock doesn't like when Batman does this.

"He can't do that!"

"You want to stop him, Bullock, then be my guess." Gordon said to see Batman was already gone.

Megan takes off with her boyfriend afterwards.

"I'm on it. Later boys." she leaves. "We'll find those two before long...Or as long as it takes."

Bullock will never win over Megan with his love for her.

"Its always the hot ones to go for the bad boys." Bullock said to himself.

Back in the Batcave, Batman Megan runs test on the sample for Gidget explains some of the parts to have a closer look to be so bright of a jade gem, while Alfred reports that the 'Laughing Dragon' has gained a bad reputation for being cursed, since all of its owners died prematurely.

"They say that the Laughing Dragon's cursed." Alfred tell them.

"Huh? Let me see." Megan looks it up. "Upon discovering this back in midvile China...the underground caves discover this out of nowhere. Mishoe Yaki, founder of the gem created a statue to bring a marking of the dragon meaning bravery and loyalty to the symbol of China of the hometown; though it would've been if it wasn't a type to brighten a lot to cause Mishoe his life to die from poison. But far from discovering during the mid 1970's that Mishoe was...radioactive poisoned?! Soon enough, it gotten smaller to prevent anything bad to happen to others to have it or falls into the wrong hands for greed and crime to go from person to another until the dealer in Gotham city pawn shop has been taken care of it. I see..." she added one more part to it. "Except now Joker and Harley have it. What are they going to do, curse us next?"

Batman knows why: the 'jade' is emitting low-level radiation, meaning it's actually Kryptonite.

"You're right, Megan, its traces of radiation in it."

Gidget picks something up to have a part like that in a area of Metropolis.

"Thanks, Gidget." she reads it. "Hey, Bruce, there's more like it in the are known as...Metropolis. Hey!" Megan realizes something. "That's where that other hero Superman is in. I heard stories about this guy. Even his partners who are kids. Well, one's a teenager and the other's a smart ten year old boys."

This gets Bruce/Batman's attention.

"Kids?" he was lost.

Megan shows Bruce a picture of Helen and Jake Star.

"They go by Helen Star, known as Absorb Gal and Jake Star, who goes by The Wiz Kid. You don't think that they're part of the group, do you?" she asks her boyfriend.

Not for them nope, but they look important for Batman to see for himself.

"We might have to look up on them a bit more, Megan." he then tells Alfred something. "Say, Alfred, does Bruce Wayne have an appointment in Metropolis?"

Megan sees why and what they need to go there for.

"Oh, right! Joker and Harley could be going there! Good thinking, Bruce. Let's go, Gidget, we're going on a trip."

Now realizing what the Joker is up to, Batman heads off to Metropolis, where, incidentally, Bruce Wayne has business to attend. For Megan, Alfred, and Gidget to be tagging along with this one. This part might have something to do with Superman himself for those two clowns to cause more trouble again.

"I hope its a good time as anything, sir. Miss." Alfred gets things ready.

And off they go. Out over Metropolis, terrorists seize control of Air Force One, with the President of the United States on board. Lois was in danger again from these guys.

"Let's make an example of this hero." he holds Lois a hostage. "A very tragic example, I'm afraid, Miss...?"

She tells the man her last name...

"Lane." said Lois.

They picked the wrong woman to be messing with.

"Lane? Lois Lane? The one Superman always saves?!"

"I'm afraid so."

Lois Lane is among the press corps on board, virtually guaranteeing Superman's prompt arrival. As Helen and Jake were on there as well, Helen spins around to make more air from her arm to blow the bad guys all over the plane from the inside.

"I guess this terrorist thing just went from suck...To blow!" she gets some of them. "Basics!"

And Jake uses his wand to blast the weapons out of the bad guys's hands.

"No kidding, Helen." he fires away. "Shamoo! Can do!"

And for Superman to lift the plane up to push the rest to side from the inside of the plane for Jake and Helen helps everyone else and Lois to stay still. As he easily defeats the terrorists and saves the passengers.

"Helen! Jake! Thank you again." said Superman.

For the two siblings high five each other after another job well done.

"Nailed it!"

When Superman returns to the ground, Lois tries to let him know how she feels.

"I hope I didn't shake you and the others up too bad." he checks on Lois.

"I have to say...I've gotten used to it." she smiles.

But they are interrupted when robbers attack the First National Bank, and Superman must fly. Lois will tell Superman more of her feelings in no time for Jake and Helen see them both off to getting back home next.

"Its hard when you're in love...Not to me and Jimmy of course." Helen added. "Lois's a good person, she just needs to be opened minded a bit more to Clark."

"You mean Clark as Superman." Jake added. "And true, those two need to get together in love soon enough. As if this has trouble in our hometown besides terrorist groups. What's next, Luthor teaming up with other villains from out of town?"

Well, about that...wishful thinking gets some people to something, or somewhere.

"Don't look at me, Jake, I just know if it happens in person."

Lex Luthor sourly reads about the President thanking Superman and his friends.

"Really now? 'Metropolis's favorite son: Superman, Helen, and Jake'." he reads it. "Yeah, right. Favorite son, my..." Luthor slams the paper down. And he calls Mercy to get his car ready. Suddenly, she is knocked out by a mechanical Boxing Glove. Luthor enters the car and orders Mercy to take him to the office. However, the driver is revealed to be not Mercy, but Harley Quinn. "The office. Now."

He only hears someone else's voice who was not Mercy Graves.

"Swell, Mr. L." she said.

"Mr. L?"

Luthor then attempts to escape, but Harley locks the car and speeds off, driving quite recklessly. She then notices 'a cute hitchhiker' on the edge of the street, which is the Joker lifting his pants leg.

"I sense we are kindred spirits, you and I. Oh, there are differences to be sure, like hair." said the mad clown.

She brakes to a halt and the Joker enters the car, explaining to Luthor that he is broke, thanks to Batman's success in closing down his operations in Gotham City. So he makes Luthor an offer: for one billion dollars, he'll kill Superman. Luthor is initially skeptical as he wonders how the Joker has any chance at beating Superman when he can't beat the less powerful Batman.

"What makes you think you can kill Superman when you can't even handle a mere mortal in a Halloween costume?" Luthor asked.

This gets Joker to make sure that he keeps his word if Luthor goes along with this whole thing.

"There's nothing mere about that mortal!" He then changes his mind when the Joker shows him the Kryptonite statue. "I know about Superman, and his children super pals. Helen and Jake Star, wasn't it?"

Luthor had one thing to say from looking at the photos of them.

"Do what you want with Helen, but Jake's my son. Don't you dare hurt him..."

"Calm down, I got you covered, I'll scare him only. I like kids." said Joker. "His sister...eh needs a beat up one or two times. Ha!" he laughs. "Besides those two and Batman, watch out for Megan Tsuki the most, a very hot and dangerous bounty hunter she is."

Luthor stares at a photo of Megan to like her a lot better, oh boy...

"Megan Tsuki...I've heard a lot about this one. For someone to be dating with Batman, had odd." he said.

"I know, right? You a daddy issues with your only son to love Superman and his half sister a lot more than you. How shameful..."

"You know you cannot let this mess get trace to me." Luthor added.

"You leave that little problem to me and Harley Girl." Joker tells him that.

"You can say that again!" Harley said while driving.

After the Joker assures him that it couldn't be traced back to him, he accepts.

"Deal."

Later at the airport, a group of reporters, including Lois, Helen, and Clark are awaiting the arrival of Bruce Wayne, who is revealed to be in Metropolis to oversee a cooperative venture between Wayne Enterprises and LexCorp.

"Bruce Wayne from Wayne Enterprises? Here in Metropolis?" surprises Helen. Well, this is something you do see every day."

"Having their company and LexCorp working together could be disaster." Clark added.

Lois reveals what she has heard of Bruce, believing him to be 'Gotham Trash'.

"I hear that this Wayne person's nothing but trash to me. Rich, spoiled, and..." However, Lois is immediately taken with him when he steps off the plane, as he is arriving Lois is checking herself until she is surprised to see Bruce behind her referring to her as the famous Lois Lane. "Absolutely handsome."

This gets Clark a bit shock to hear for another man to be cuter than him as Superman and for Helen to be really shock the most.

"Ah...What did you say about Gotham Trash, Lois?" she then sees Megan as Bruce's bodyguard. "Wow, I'm surprise a girl like her isn't dating someone like Bruce. (He looks too cute for his own good.)"

As Lois checks on herself to look good, Bruce comes up from behind. Megan to see that Bruce was acting too much on another good looking girl again.

"Ah, Bruce, why are you going up to that woman? You hardly got here to introducing yourself as Bruce. (What's up with him today?)"

Oh, boy...here we go again.

"Excuse me, but aren't you the famous Lois Lane?" he asks her.

"Huh? Me?" Flustered, Lois accidentally bumps into him while dropping her belongings. "I'm not that famous..." Lois then begins to pick up her belongings while introducing Clark to Bruce. "This is Clark Kent, my partner. And another super hero with muscle who works for me at times, Helen Star."

Megan Tsuki introduces herself to the other two.

"Clark. Helen. Nice to meet with you guys. I'm Megan Tsuki, I'm a bounty hunter from all the way from Gotham City. I help out Bruce Wayne as my bodyguard and best friend, and aid my boyfriend Batman at night time."

Helen and Clark shake hands with Megan.

"Nice to meet with you." Helen said to hiding her arm. "Don't mind this...Just an accident to have something special to use it for in battle."

"Superman's partner, huh? Do tell..."

Clark then introduces himself to Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne..."

However, he ignores Clark and instead helps Lois, revealing he was impressed with her adventure on Air Force One. But he does say hi to Helen real quick.

"Hello, Helen Star. I've heard a lot about you and your brother. A strong sister you are taking care of his while living alone in Metropolis." he said. "I hope to see you two a lot more later why I'm working."

"Likewise."

Lois then asks him what brings him to Metropolis, however they are interrupted by Mercy who informs Bruce his car has arrived.

"Mr. Wayne, your ride's here." Mercy helps him out.

Bruce then invites Lois over dinner to discuss the news and Lois happily accepts Bruce's invitation, much to Clark's displeasure.

"I would love to...if that's okay." she said.

"I'll be seeing you then." Bruce says this to Megan before leaving. "Megan, you can still help me out, but take a few days off during the time while you're here for a little vacation. You earned it."

Oh, boy...Looks like Bruce has some plans for Lois and him, to Megan was shock to see him go out with someone like Lois Lane to really get angry more than ever.

"Are you okay, Megan?" Helen checks on her.

"*Gasp!*" she really let's it out once Bruce leaves. "(Oh, no he didn't...!) Oh, come on! You choose her instead! This is unbelieveable! I will not approve of this! Taking days off while workng as bounty hunter with Batman, Bruce has some nerve!"

With Lois taking off to making sure that Megan was feeling fine.

"Something up with this Batman boyfriend of yours, Megan?" she stays out of it. "I wish you the best of luck. You lucky to have a friend like Bruce...So yeah, good luck."

Good think Lois isn't playing the bad person to Megan, for Clark pulls Helen away to be surprise that Lois was leaving Superman for someone like Bruce Wayne.

"I don't believe it...!"

"We...should go back to work now, Helen, let's leave Megan be for a bit." he walks with Helen. "Best of luck with you and Batman, Megan, sorry on whatever happened to you two."

They don't know the half of the problem yet. Well, this is upsetting, you know? Ouch...Helen tells Jake the whole story when she gets back home from work to get very shock about all of this.

"Huh? The famous Bruce Wayne's going out with Lois?!" he said. "But Lois and Clark as Superman are suppose to! And this made Megan worried to get mad because there's another problem with her relationship with Batman?"

"I know! I feel bad for her!" she tells her brother. "I heard of this Batman hero for him and Megan are a couple to make a team and Bruce to support his bodyguard. And yet...! Ah, man...poor Clark." Helen thought about something. "In any case, we need to aid them and get Lois back with Clark right away."

Good idea, but one problem...

"I agree and all, but...how and what can we do?"

"Then we'll see about Batman and Megan if they show up. Rumor has it that some villains from Gotham appeared in this area to who knows where at." Helen thought about it. "Let's just keep Clark informed since Luthor working for Bruce's company could lead to more trouble coming our way."

Jake thinks it was their best lead to follow up to give it a shot.

"I don't see why not. We'll fix this." Jake was in. "Count me in."

That night, the Joker sets up his base in Metropolis, gassing a local crime boss, Ceasar Carlini and taking his hideout and his cowered thugs for his own.

"Ceasar Carlini, my old pal! Why I haven't seen you since..." Joker never seen the man. "Wait, I've never seen you, have I? You need to get out more."

Carlini is later found, hysterical with laughter, by the Metropolis police, alerting Superman, Helen, and Jake to the Joker's presence in the city.

"We found him like this." Dan tries waving his hand in front of Carlini's eyes. "The lights are on, but nobody's home."

Jake feels Carlini out with his wand.

"I think he was poison with some laughing gas. Very dangerous stuff."

"But we know who did it." Superman was already on the case. "He's telling us right now."

From the laughter and grin on the man's face, Helen heard a lot about this bad guy for Megan and Batman to go after in Metropolis this time.

"Joker? So that's who we're dealing with. (Meaning that Megan and Batman will be there soon.)" Helen thought about it.)"

For Megan to be seeing this, she keeps herself aware from this mess to see from the outside of the hospital room to leave after that.

"(Good thing Maggie Sawyer allow me to get a bounty price on Gotham's toughest villains with a little bonus. Fine! I need to blow off some steam anyways.)"

She still wasn't too happy about this now wasn't she? Lucky for Megan to be on the case for Gidget had a clue to have Lex Luthor's business card to look up on. The next day, an insect-like probe droid, the Wayne/Lex T-7, crawls through a canyon even scaling walls. Bruce is pleased at how well his and Luthor's companies have collaborated in developing the robots for space exploration. Luthor says the robots would be even more useful for military purposes, but Bruce, who under their agreement has sole control over the technology's uses and more so with his hatred for guns, firmly squelches the idea. As Megan hacks through the system of Luthor's quietly for Bruce sees her getting down to business to getting some answers to give the copies to Gidget and then takes off for now.

"Do you have it?" Bruce quietly asks Megan.

"I did." she said back quietly. "I'll send you a copy."

Leaving quickly for Bruce to get going to have some issues to work out with Luthor, he sees Megan. For she spies on some crooks trying to steal the machines for her to restrain, fight, and arrest in seconds. As she uses her powers to pin those trouble makers to stay together.

"Lex!" Mercy alerts her boss. "These men try to break in."

Begging for their lives, Megan was still upset with Bruce.

"I'm in no mode so surrender quietly!"

"Hold it." Luthor appears in front of Megan. "Catching two rotten birds with one punch, and you did it on your own, Ms...?"

Megan tries act cool since Gidget has to get a lot more data on Luthor to give to Bruce by playing it cool.

"That's Megan Tsuki to you. The Pysch super hero, you know? I'm also a bounty hunter to stop these men from trying to get your toys of LexCorp, so you're welcome. More money for me to turn in these bounties." she said. "Sorry to bother you, Mr. Luthor, and do forgive Bruce for having some doubts about your work-!"

Luthor then pulls Megan to really be taking a real liking to her. Another man falling for someone one Megan Tsuki.

"Oh, please, Megan. You may call me Lex if you like." he kisses her hand.

This makes Mercy very jealous to see.

"(Great...Not another one!)" she said to herself. "(As if this days keeps getting worse ans worse for me!) A pleasure, Lex, sorry. I'm here with Batman to stop two mad clowns who are causing trouble.I got to get to work."

"If so, I would like to hire you...Or better yet, think about becoming my bodyguard to stay in Metropolis to decide by going out with me first."

He cant be serious!

"But, Lex-!" Mercy tries to say something but couldn't.

"A date?!" she was shock to hear. "Look, I'm with Batman..."

"And you've been having some trouble in your relationship, its sad." he plays it cool. "I would like for you to get to know me a little to decide on our deal. Wouldn't you say?"

Having no choice and since Megan needed to find some proof about Luthor's dirty work again, she does it.

"(Kill me...!) Well, I guess...a little hanging out would do fine."

"Lovely!" he said. "You still do your part while we have the night of our lives while you're visiting."

I think Luthor's really falling for Megan to make her feel unease and Mercy hates her a lot more. As Gidget shows Bruce/Batman this from his business car, I think he gets a bit upset. Hey, what's with him making his moves on Lois? Huh?! Later that night, Bruce and Lois are enjoying their date, where Bruce is asking about Superman.

"So he just appears when there's trouble?" Bruce asks Lois. "No special signal?"

"He's not like your Batman, thank goodness!" she said. "I can see why Megan loves him to have some things to work out in their love. I hope."

Lois then teases him saying does she need to fix them up together.

"Then how do you contact him?"

"Committing a felony helps." said Lois. "Listen, you seem awfully interested in Superman. Do you want me to fix you two up? Or Helen and Jake?"

Bruce apologizes but Lois instead apologizes for her remark, where she admits she was hoping to not talk about Superman, revealing how she has been 'consumed' with him lately.

"Sorry, there's just a lot to cheer Megan up. She's been down since Batman and her are having some issues in love. I'm just aiding a bodyguard friend like her." he said. "I didn't mean to talk about your issues too."

"No, its fine. Clark, Jake, and Helen are there for me as well. Saying about finding love for myself...I guess we both need to be there for friends to find that someone to fall for."

Wanting to take her mind off and enjoy the rest of their date, Bruce and Lois enjoy a lovely dance, thus blossoming their romance.

"Maybe we can change that." Bruce dances with Lois.

This is really happening, for Megan to get what she needed to wait up for Batman later...Luthor takes her around his LexCorp factory to show her lis lateest work so far and new one he showed to Bruce today.

"Come, Megan, your handsome billionaire Lex Luthor is here to take you on a night out of town of Metropolis and then you may worry of your bounty hunting." he grabs Megan's arm. "Allow me to lead."

She tries put on a brave face to enjoy the tour with Luthor.

"I like that to get my mind off of things. (Give me a break!)" she tries to hold her anger on Bruce the best she could.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

That night later on, Clark Kent talks to Bibbo about keeping an eye on things for any other stories to come by.

"So just keep your ears open. Let me know if you hear any buzz about the Joker."

Sure thing, Mr. Kent." Bibbo said to have one question in mind. "Uh...but, uh, which one? There's lots of jokers around here."

With Megan going to work to seeing Batman running from building roof tops to jet-pack-back her way up, for Jake senses it to get him and Helen ready to move on out.

"Its time, Helen." he said. "Come on."

"Oh, right!" Megan absorbs come copper metal parts on her arm with spikes on it. "I love to do this element making."

With Batman and Megan on standby for the bounty hunter to sneak on inside...

"Megan, are you ready?"

"I am." she gets into her disguise to go on in.

"Listen, you're not really dating with Lex Luthor, are you?" he asked.

Megan was still mad at Batman on what he was doing with Lois.

"You should talk, says the man who's dating with Lois Lane!"

"But its not-!" Batman tries to say something.

"You know what, Bruce? Save it!" Megan uses her boot knives to open the entrance and sneaks on in. "Get ready. (We're still a team, I just want Bruce to say it to me soon. I don't even like Lex to fall for him.)"

Bummer...as Jake makes his magic beam to a hole to pass through invisible-like, for both him and Helen sneak around to wait for Clark to become Superman. And for Batman and Megan to show up to talk some sense into their love.

"Helen, you're good with a guitar. Get their attention and then your your copper spikes on the bad guys. I'll mess it the lights."

Jake wanted Helen to go up and sing to grab a guitar, a pick for it, and gets on stage.

"Oh, now you tell me...fine." she does so to see Megan was on stage as a diva singer. "Megan?"

"Wait..Helen?" Megan was surprise to see her and Jake to be working too. "What are you two doing here?"

"Aiding Superman to investigate the Joker business is what?

Megan then sees Megan's arm.

"Wait...Is that part you're using on a guitar part of you arm?!"

"I can absorb elements and have half of Superman's powers in me, okay?" Helen questions her. "Can you sing?"

"If you can too while playing, then yes." she said. "We're on. Just stay close to me."

Soon the DJ stops playing for two singer like Helen and Megan begin to sing, of a duo version of Queen and Celine Dion – The Show Must Go On. With since happening – Clark becomes Superman to fly over to the club area, Jake messes with the lights, and Batman watches to be ready to sneak on in to finding the right man to question.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen! A duo song from a classic hit that you all know and love!"

With those two singing, they're pretty good singers and their hot looks, from a teenager and a adult.

Helen: Empty spaces. What are we living for? Abandoned places. I guess we know the score. On and on. Does anybody know what we are looking for?

Megan: Another hero, Another mindless crime Behind the curtain In the pantomime. Hold the line. Does anybody want to take it anymore?

Helen and Megan: Show must go on. Show must go on.

Helen: Inside my heart is breaking. My make-up may be flaking.

Megan: But my smile still stays on.

Helen: Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance. Another heartache, Another failed romance. On and on. Does anybody know what we are living for?

Megan: I guess I'm learning. I must be warmer now. I'll soon be turning 'Round the corner now. Outside the dawn is breaking, But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free.

Helen and Megan: Show must go on. Show must go on.

Helen: Inside my heart is breaking. My make-up may be flaking,

Megan: But my smile still stays on.

Helen: My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies.

Megan: Fairy-tales of yesterday will grow but never die.

Helen and Megan: I can fly, my friends.

Helen and Megan: Show must go on. Show must go on. I'll face it with a grin. I'm never giving in—Oh—with the show.

Helen: I'll top the bill, I'll overkill.

Megan: I have to find the will to carry on with the show. On with the show.

Helen and Megan: Show must go on.

They all cheered after that to like their hotness a lot, for Helen and Megan did well. For Bruce/Batman as left speechless to still be in love with Megan.

"(Megan...)"

And Jake was amazed on how that all went down.

"I didn't Megan would be here tonight...she and Helen were awesome." he gets to the last of the lights to play around with them. "(Got it!)"

Soon, Batman appears in a Metropolis nightclub, finding a runaway thug from the gang Joker recruited. For Megan to undress to her outfit to having her baton and gun out, Helen has her copper spikes all set to go.

"No body of you loser move!" Helen beats some of the up.

"Hey!" Megan shoots some to fight with the rest. "Same some for me, Megan! And nice playing and singing voice."

The two smiled while fighting.

"Thanks, you're not half bad of a singer yourself."

With lots of gun firing going off for Jake to make his leave to soon see a bullet to break the light holders to fall down, for him to hang on to dear life to not reach for his wand.

"(Oh, no...! I can't move...!)" he was stuck. "I'm slipping...!"

Batman gets one of the members to make him talk.

"Where's the Joker?" Batman asks Binko.

"Who knows? Making 'ha-ha' with Harley Quinn."

Not funny.

"Start talking or else." said Megan to point her gun out at Binko.

"Hey!" Helen tries to calm Batman down. "Pointing guns and threatening someone too much, that's going the extreme here."

"I don't know! I swear!"

While Batman is interrogating him, Superman arrives, saying he doesn't want Batman's brand of vigilantism in his town.

"That's enough. Helen's right." she said. "I think you have your answer."

To his astonishment, Batman throws him across the room with a judo move.

"Hey! (Now Batman has done it! I never think I would see his work up close.)" Helen helps Superman out.

Soon the poles break down to make Jake fall to his doom to not use his wand fast enough. Only to be saved by Batman catch him in time.

"Huh...?" he sees his savior was Batman. "Wow! (Its them...Batman, Megan's crime fighting partner and her boyfriend.)" Jake freaks out to getting his wand back.

"You okay, kid?"

"Jake!" Helen calls out to her brother.

"Helen! Superman!"

With Jake running to his friend and sister, Helen and Batman know who they are now.

"That's Helen's little brother with powers?" Megan was surprised. "I still can't believe it..."

"Are you okay?" Jake checks on Superman.

Superman strikes back by ramming him into a wall, which allows the thug to escape.

" heard you were crazy. I didn't think you were stupid." he said to Batman.

Megan helps out Batman.

"Watch it, pal!" Megan uses her powers to throw stuff at Superman to destroy them all.

"No!" Helen does the same with her fighting skills and her arm. "You watch it!"

Trying to do it again, Jake's magic stops Megan in time.

"You two are in love, so stop fighting!" he said. "And don't hurt our friend Superman like that!"

"In love? Fighting?" Megan was lost on how Helen and Jake know that. "When did you two...Did you two escape at some cult group?"

For that part to be answered, it was a big no there.

"No!" both Helen and Jake said together.

Even Superman was surprise himself to hear that Batman and Megan are an item.

"You two are dating?!" Using his x-ray vision, Superman peeks behind the mask and sees that Batman is Bruce Wayne, much to his annoyance. "Bruce Wayne?"

Jake and Helen now know that Bruce Wayne is Batman. From Helen does the same thing that Superman did and Jake to sense it out.

"Bruce Wayne's Batman...?" shock Helen to not saying it loud.

"No way..." same with Jake.

And to Batman says this to Superman next.

"You peeked."

Superman expresses his disdain for Batman's methods of vigilantism in Metropolis; Batman then pulls out the Kryptonite fragment and warns Superman of the Joker's plan. Hurting him to be warned, it was hurting Helen as well since she was half Kryptonian.

"Hey!" Jake stops Batman from showing the Kryptonite. "Please! You're not only Superman, you're hurting my sister. She's half alien to have what Superman has!"

Megan was right to check from her computer book to show off the DNA from the two.

"He's right, Batman." she said. "Just let them look at it."

"Sorry about that." he said to look at Jake to throwing a bag of the piece Kryptonite in a glass drink. "I thought you three wanted to know."

Batman leaves after that for Megan to catch up to him.

"Batman's a good person, really. Keep his secret to yourselves please. Thanks." she also takes off. "Just watch out for both Harley and Joker. And you two, kids, please stay out of trouble."

Well, now they've all met face to face on what's really going on.

"There's more of this stuff." Helen tries taking a breather. "I can't tell which is worse...Megan to be dating someone like Bruce who's a rich guy to be the tough and scary Batman..."

Jake says the rest.

"Or asking us about our powers to not come from a cult type of thing at all."

Clark/Superman tells Helen and Jake to stay alert on this one at all time.

"You two know what to do. Watch out for Bruce as this Batman character he said." he said. "Just in case."

Superman returns to his apartment. His jealousy increases when he gets a call from Lois, who says she's taking the morning off to have breakfast with Bruce. As they talk, he notices a small, bat-themed homing device planted on his cape and picks it up. Clark goes to look out his window, as Lois hangs up. He uses his telescopic vision and spots Batman on the roof of a distant building, watching him through binoculars. Knowing Clark can see him, Batman smirks and with a boy scout salute, jumps down out of sight on the far side for Megan to join with him.

"Should've known that Clark Kent's Superman." she said. "Should we look up on Helen and Jake Star next?"

"If that's the case, leave that to me." said Bruce/Batman. "Try talking to Mr. Kent when you see him at the Daily Planet."

For them to move further away to be staring at one another of their love, they'll each do those task as much as possible.

"Count on it. (We're talking...That's good. I think Bruce sees the beauty in me from the song I did with Helen...) Yeah."

Clark realizes Batman and Megan both have now discovered his secret identity as well and crushes the device in anger. Later that night for Megan to get to work before bed with Gidget to find something of the gang and machine from Luthor as much as possible...back at Jake and Helen's place to both be sleeping in their own rooms, Jake senses something from outside from the window to have a look and see with his wand out 'just in case'.

"(A burglar?)" he tries to say something to this person. "Hello? Anyone out there? Hello? Anyone...?" Hello-!" Jake stops to see a shadow figure standing from behind. "You!"

It was Batman. Trying to talk to Jake, he gets scared to run away and runs into the window door to hurt his head 'which wakes up Helen'. For him to be worried, Bruce as Batman has come alone to check on the two kids who have no family. For him to lose his parents, he really feels bad for them.

"Jake, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Too late for me hurting myself..." Jake laughs a little to have his forehead with a wet cloth to stop the swelling. "What are you doing, Bruce? Or rather I call you Batman when you're in that costume?"

"Its fine. Sorry to scare you." he said.

"Its fine, you did save my life after all. You're pretty cool for a rogue type of super hero. So, thanks." said Jake.

For Jake to see Batman more up close to tell he's really a good person deep down.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Batman asks Jake.

"I think she's still sleeping..." Jake sees Helen running up to Batman to attack him.

"Halt!"

For Jake to use his wand to slow his sister down in a bubble just in time.

"Wait! Wait, Helen! Stop! Bruce as himself and as Batman here only wants to talk to us!" he said. "Put your fists down!"

"Jake, are you kidding me?!" she stops to say this to Bruce next. "Listen, Bruce...I mean, Batman, whatever! Thanks for saving my brother and all, but let's get one thing straight. You two-timing Megan with Lois Lane, she does loves Superman, who we two know him as Clark. Other than keeping it a secret, Megan loves you and asking us we were in a some cult of power, you can forget it!"

Jake tries calming Helen down a bit to saying this to Batman.

"Sorry, Helen's a nice to be over protected of me sometimes. Watch..." he says something to Helen just for fun. "Quit being dumb, Helen." Helen smacks Jake with a pillow to the head. "Ouch!"

"I'm not dumb!"

Batman smiles a little to have some things to ask about them next.

"About me and Megan, we work things out on some mistakes we both make. I'll deal with her. I've come here to talk to you two. Where are your parents. Why are you, Helen, working hard time to be living in a place in a city with your younger brother."

"Well, we're half brother and sister." Jake added in. "Helen, its okay. Bruce is trustworthy."

For Jake to sense some good for Helen to see that, she hears him out first.

"Alright." she gives in. "Bruce, you better tell Megan that you do love her, or else you'll have to answer to me...! Anyways, we'll tell you about ourselves."

So to make the story short to know all about Helen and Jake's mother Lisa Star from leaving them and dying from cancer; to fall in love with Tel-El who's Helen's Kryptonian father to become a half breed to be born...and saving Lisa's life from Darkseid from the planet Apokolips to also for Jake to have a father like Lex Luthor. For Jake learned about Bruce Wayne knowing Zatanna and her father Zatara of their magic he has learned over the years. As Helen had an accident to have her absorbing powers on her special arm to use and some of Superman's powers growing little at a time. As for learning why their mother left them to live together, staying together, and Helen getting a job from court law at the Daily Planet was because they need to stay together all the time as family. The only ones they have left to not have Luthor take Jake away from Helen the most. And now Bruce knows. For they were born with powers to learning some, for they're not like what Megan sadly was. We all know that story for Bruce/Batman to tell them that next, and then ending about who Clark Kent was a Superman and why he became one in the first place to keep that part to themselves.

"I didn't know...Your mother, to Helen's father is still unknown, and Jake's father's Lex Luthor himself." batman really felt bad. "I'm so sorry."

Jake was right to tell Helen that Bruce as himself to be rich and as Batman was a good person.

"Thanks...We didn't know Megan suffer so much to be that much in love. Or so I hope so like I said." Helen pointed out.

"I get it. And that's why Clark as Superman is helping and watching over you two?"

"He's like a father figure of our idol and best friend in the world." said Jake. "Dan Turpin is also a cop here who watches us too like our own uncle. For Helen to learn to become like him a bit and for me to learn new spells. We can never leave our home."

Good point, and yet Bruce/Batman only wants to help out.

"Not as much as I can give you homes of a really family for you to be with in Gotham?" he tells Helen and Jake about it. "It just a suggestion, but I...or rather Bruce Wayne's willing to help you two out."

Seeing that Bruce told them already about why he became Batman after his Mother and Father were murder right in front of him at a young age.

"Because you want us to live good lives after what happened to your parents. I heard the story." Jake felt bad. "That's sad."

"No kidding...But if we could take your offer, Bruce, thanks. It would be better than having Luthor take my brother away."

Good point there, Helen, no thank you!

"I understand. I just don't want you two to get hurt. Brave in battle with special gifts, it can be dangerous in the real world." said Batman.

"Believe us, we know!" both Jake and Helen said together at once.

I guess they're starting things off well with Bruce as Batman to get along a lot more to be trustworthy to them and Megan. As he leaves, he'll keep on watching the two just in case for Clark/Superman to make sure of their safeties.

"I'll let you two think about it, I'll be here for a while. But I'm serious to help you both. And for Megan and me, I'll help her. I love her a lot...I see why Superman really loves Lois with many reasons. Thanks for the tip. I too don't want for Megan to love Lex either. We're investigating on both Joker and Harley to might have a deal done with Mr. Luthor himself." said the Dark Knight. "Helen. Jake. In battle, don't you two hold back nothing."

A nice thing to say there, I think...

"Thanks, Bruce, it was nice to know you more tonight-!" Jake sees Batman gone already. "How did he...?"

Helen loses sight of Bruce/Batman too.

"Even I didn't see him leave that fast. He's good, I'll give Batman that." she then yawns. "Come on, Jake, we better get some sleep to deal with this tomorrow. (Luthor in love with Megan? Ew!)"

Jake joins back inside the apartment with Helen.

"Okay, Helen. (Please, Bruce, love Megan. Clark loves Lois a lot.)" he catches up with Helen to go back to bed.

Well, Jake and Helen seem to start off things...just fine with Bruce as Batman. But other things don't start off very well between Batman and Superman...yet. Because of the jealousy over Lois Lane. For Megan goes to Helen's work to talk to Clark next, since Bruce told her everything about Helen and Jake this morning to feel bad for them both, at least they weren't like what she was. As Helen and Jake told Clark about it the same as Bruce did for Megan. Its still sad though to both the stories of theirs between the siblings and one woman with strange ESP powers.

"(Daily Planet...Where Clark, Helen, and...)" she sucks it up. "(Lois Lane works at. To talk about the event from last night, we have no choice but to stick together in this job, somehow. For Jake and Helen, I hope they'll be fine with all of this.)"

Off Megan goes to meet up with Bruce to...see him safely to his next location as his bodyguard 'in acting'. Lois and Bruce flirt with each other at the Daily Planet, much to Clark's chagrin.

"Megan, I see you're protecting you friend...And boyfriend?" Clark said the last part quietly.

"Yeah, yeah...I don't wish to talk about Bruce and Lois's date, okay...? I have other issues with Lex."

Clark didn't think that Luthor would fall for someone like Luthor, well Megan was doing some work for Bruce/Batman to have her worry about him falling for Lois.

"You're dating with Lex?!" he was shock.

"Sure...tell the whole building about it while you're at it!"

"Calm down." Helen speaks up while moving fast to lifting things. "Hey, Megan. And look, Clark, she has her reasons to not love Luthor. Gross!" she says hit to Jimmy while moving around. "Hi, Jimmy!"

She continues working 'to see that Helen has a boyfriend of her name Jimmy Olsen' for Megan to have a word with Clark.

"Nice kiss, she's got my taste." she said.

"Hey, you love Bruce don't you?" Clark asks Megan. "As Batman, but more than crime fighters. Am I right?"

"I don't know...I could say the same between you as Superman to be in love with Lois Lane, is that true?"

There was no doubt about it.

"I do...But I can't tell Lois who I really am..." he said. "And now with her dating with your boyfriend-!" Clark drops the subject. "Sorry."

"Its fine." she said back. "You have a good with good friends, like Jake and Helen to have cool powers to aid you. Bruce likes them and I think they're cool. And...For one thing, I do not love Lex! He came on to me. As for Lois, she's so picky on her work to get lots of scoops on stories...! But...Seeing Bruce this happy while we both really do care for each other to keep things a secret from others, I...I can't really ruin that too much, well for part of me to say it. Still, I can see why you love her when you're Superman. And Helen to love this Jimmy Olsen kid, they make a cute couple."

Clark smiles to see that toughness and looks from Megan was a good person deep down.

"And to have someone like Bruce to be Batman to stop whatever's going with this Joker character can be reckless and fares...And yes, he loves you the way you are to take you in. Loving him as Batman to make you a human with or without powers." said Clark. "You just keep trying to win him somehow. And for Luthor, watch out for him."

"I read about that man, rumor has it he's been nothing but trouble from his works. I got it already. Thanks, Clark, you're a good person and...As Superman too." she tells Clark from his ear. "Just saying..."

Good to know, Megan looks like Clark trusts her so far; for both Helen and Jake to trust in Bruce as Batman a lot more. But out of her earshot they talk about Joker's location, and Clark drops a warning about Bruce's relationship with Lois, which he dismisses.

"Megan. Please be careful around Mr. Luthor."

With Bruce telling Megan that, she knows to get back to work.

"Yeah, I got it. See you later, Clark." she waits for Bruce outside. "Bruce, call if anything comes up."

Soon, both Bruce and Clark talk about Lois.

"She never stops, does she?" Bruce said to Clark.

I see why those two like Lois Lane a lot...More for Clark as Superman though.

"Not that I've noticed." he said back to ask Bruce a question. "Any luck finding the comedian?"

Bruce then goes in his Batman's voice.

"Three nights, and not so much as a green hair."

"Of course, you have been dividing your time between work and Lois. And not much for your true love, Megan Tsuki who's dating with Lex Luthor." Clark tells Burce that.

No kidding!

"She doesn't even like him...!" Bruce holds in his anger. "And with me and Lois, is that a problem?"

"Let's just say I'm concerned. Even worried about Helen and Jake to giving them homes, I'm watching over them. Your reputation but Megan's is dubious, in and out of costume."

Revealing he and Lois are now in a serious relationship and points out to Clark that he missed his chance with Lois.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Bruce." said Lois.

"You had your chance, Clark, see ya."

Lois then returns and she and Bruce leave for their date, while Clark is left more annoyed and jealous. Poor Clark, this makes Helen sad to do something about it.

"I'll go tell Jake what's going on, Clark." she gets to it on the phone. "We'll fix this for you and Megan!"

As Megan sees Lois and Bruce off to have another day off 'while also finding Joker and Harley', just seeing them together makes her mad to use her powers to lift a car and destroy it to storm off the streets. As Luthor makes his move on her again.

"Megan, why look so down in the dumps? You need some cheering up."

"Lex!" she was surprise to see him. "Sorry, just seeing Bruce off with Lois...I wish to do some more bounty hunting in a bit."

"Then come with me and I'll take you out to somewhere...nice and romantic. My treat." he offers Megan a ride. "Mercy will take us, I got just a nice fine dress just for you."

Megan sees that it'll lead her to somewhere to go along with it 'for now'.

"Sure. Why not. (Kill me...!) Lead the way?"

"How lovely you are." Luthor places his ar around Megan's. "Just do this and our romance will grow little at a time."

She does it to already be hating it deep down.

"Okay then." said Megan.

The night over dinner at a rooftop restaurant, Bruce and Lois are getting closer, but Bruce a bit concerned asks if there is anything between Lois and Clark. However, Lois assure him that his only competition 'flew away sometime ago'. With Megan trying to keep her cool for Luthor to know she's been going through some had times lately.

"Lots of problems with Batman, I see? What a shame. Shame men in tights who are super heroes aren't the ones to fall for. A real shame."

"What's the point, Lex?" she questions the man. "You get someone who helps you to love you, and then...boom! He just...I don't know what!" Megan destroys the glass drink. "Crap!"

Luthor offers to clean out Megan's hand to be all gentlemen to her.

"Its alright, they're replaceable. Just be more careful. There you go." he helps her out.

Seems like Luthor has found true love.

"Ah, wow...for most men to be perverts around me, you're surprisingly the first to treat me a lot respect. (I'll give him some credit for it.)"

"Anything goes for you, Megan, care to dance?" Luthor offers his hand to Megan for them to dance.

"What?! Dance?!"

And so, they do to have the night light skies, romance to be going around, some music, and sadly Megan couldn't get out of this one...This was serious for Luthor to go this far with her.

"From this night, Megan, this will be our night." Luthor embraces Megan.

"Slow down, Lex, I don't like to rush into things to much." she said.

"But I am falling for you."

Once Luthor said that, this makes Megan freak out even more.

"In love with me?! (I don't believe this!)" she was really shock.

Around the same area, Bruce and Lois are just about to share a kiss until they are interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Joker.

"My, you do like to live dangerously. Don't you realize you're moving in on Superman's main squeeze?"

Bruce and Lois are surrounded by Joker's thugs. Joker then leaps at Lois and shocks her with his electric buzzer, leaving her unconscious in his arms. Megan makes Luthor let go of her to have her chance to get Joker and save both Bruce 'since he can't change into Batman in public' and rescue Lois.

"Ah...Lex, stay here! My friend is in trouble!" she takes off in a hurry.

Luthor sees Megan leaving to play it cool like he had nothing to do with it. Bruce demands he let Lois go and attempts to rescue her, but the thugs begin to shoot at him and he soon falls over the edge.

"See that he's street pizza!" Joker tells the boys. "In this town, some flying fool r his kiddie friends could've caught him!"

However, Bruce manages to save himself, however they continue to shoot at him, until Bruce begins to fall again. Bruce then soon grabs an edge of the hotel. For Megan to save Bruce in time from glove claws, to ribbon whips to grab on to and climb back up.

"Megan!" Bruce acts like he catches a breather. "Thank you. But Lois...!"

"I know, Joker had her!" she tries to shoot but was afraid to hit Lois. "Joker! You stupid clown! That's low as you can get!"

Joker is soon in his blimp where he rides off with a kidnapped Lois.

"Catch you on the flip side, Brucey!" Joker laughs.

For Bruce to worry about Lois's safety, Megan had to get some back up. Using her watch to contact Gidget to tell her robot friend on what it has to do.

"Bruce, we'll save her. I want you to be happy the most than me." she said to Bruce to his surprise and Megan gets to it. "Gidget, come in. Its Megan. Do you copy?" Megan sees her robot. "Good. I need you to contact Jake and Helen right away, then have them contact a man name Clark Kent. Now hurry!"

Once he does for Helen, Jake, and Clark gets the bad news thanks to Gidget printing out the message for them to hear.

"The Joker and Harley Quinn have Lois Lane!" shock Jake.

Clark goes as Superman to see Bruce first.

"Helen! Jake! Find the location, I'll find you two!"

Helen gets her chain whip arm and Jake's magic to be good to go.

"We're on it, Clark!" said Helen. "(Thanks for the tip, Megan.)"

Later, the police and Superman have been alerted of the event and assure Bruce that Lois will be saved.

"Swell, now Gotham is sending us their wackos." said Turpin.

Megan has the rights to stop Joker to earn the bounty either way.

"We'll get on it, sir. I have Batman on the case and of course for you, Superman, to aid me and your friends." Megan pinpoints the location for Jake to send to Gidget to give to her. "Alright, at an old abandon building outside of the city of Metropolis. I'm on it, Bruce. (See you there.)" Megan winks to him to give Bruce a sign.

As Megan takes off in a hurry to her jet back-pack to use...Bruce and Superman share a private talk, where Bruce informs Superman to expect the unexpected from Joker, however Superman dismisses his warning and flies off.

"You realize she's just the bait." Bruce said to Superman.

"I'll be careful."

Against the Joker will be dangerous to go up with even with super powers.

"Careful won't cut it. With Joker, expect the unexpected."

"Maybe you should have remembered that. Or learn that to tell Megan you love her." Superman said to be flying off.

At Joker's hideout, he and Harley show a tied up and gagged Lois the Kryptonite statue, where he breaks it in half, saving one half for later. Harley takes off Lois' gag where she expresses her disgust of the Joker's plan. Harley then gags Lois again. Joker then tells Lois that she has the story of the century in her hands: The Death of Superman.

"You've got a front row seat for the story of the century, my dear...the death of Superman." said the Joker.

At a LexCorp storage unit, Batman (having secretly brought the Batwing with him) flies off into the sky to rescue Lois. Thanks to Megan finding the place 'where Luminus was working at', Gidget sends the map to Bruce/Batman.

"Thank you, Gidget. (Megan, please be careful.)"

At Metropolis Police Department, Joker contacts Superman, inviting him to come alone to one of LexCorp's laboratories. For Jake and Helen follow the puzzle to find Joker's hideout in seconds to go back to the old area again, unaware that Megan found the place first...And from Megan's hacking skills to have Batman somehow track down Superman's location and starts to follow him. For the three bump into each other to try to do something to save Lois and aid both Batman and Superman on this one.

"Jake? Helen?" Megan sees them.

"Megan?" same with the other two.

"You two are here, where's Clark? You can do this. You need my help."

Having a good point there, they come up with a plan.

"In any case, I can grab Joker away to save Superman when he needs it." she tells them. "Jake, help out Lois, and you Megan, restrain Harley."

"But can we pull it off?" Megan asks them.

Jake follows his gut for his sister.

"As crazy as Helen can be, she has a good part. I'm in." he said. "Let's go, Megan."

"Whatever then, but move in carefully. (These two are smart for a teenager and a ten year old boy.)"

Superman arrives at the laboratory wearing his Anti-Kryptonite suit.

"More powerful than a locomotive...!" Joker stops from saying the rest. "And just about as subtle."

Joker appears confused when the Kryptonite has no effect on him, and Superman quickly gets him to lead him to where Lois is. But just as Superman is about to save Lois for Helen to back him up with the other on standby, Joker uses his acid flower to destroy the suit. Exposed to the radiation, Superman is quickly incapacitated by Joker, and who gleefully celebrates his victory by electrocuting Superman with his buzzer.

"Superman!" Helen tries to fight against Joker to be good at fighting in combat. "Loser clown!"

"Oh, hello Helen Star! Is that our name? Its nice. To give my thanks for being yourself with that freakish arm of yours, here's a gem." Joker had another chunk of Kryptonite in his hand. "Don't be shy, just take it."

Throwing one at Helen's arm to electrocute her to lose the powers and feel weak like Superman was too.

"Helen...!" he said in pain.

Jake tries to save Helen, Superman, and Lois for this plan to be back fired.

"No, Helen-!" Jake tries to break free from Megan. "Stop! I need to save them and Lois!"

"(This is bad!) Not alone you're not, Jake! Its suicide! Clark and Helen would both kill me if I let you get hurt! We'll think of something!" she said to feel worried about them both.

"And will that be? Until they're dead?! Where's Batman when you really need him." Jake said to himself.

Before he can kill Superman, however, Harley Quinn calls and warns that Batman has arrived for Jake's magic and Megan's shooting skills back him up.

"Batman! They're in here!" Megan calls out to her boyfriend.

Joker leaves, and as soon as Batman enters the room to grab the jade to save Superman and Helen's lives, the doors are sealed and Joker Gas is vented in.

"Two in one! I love it!" Joker laughs. "I guess they'll be going out with a smile..."

"Have a happy!" said Harley.

And for Helen's arm to be mess up from the Kryptonite was in worse conditions right now.

"Oh, man...It hurts...! It hurts! My arm!"

Jake tries to help his sister out with his healing magic.

"I got you, Helen, you and Superman are going to be okay." he gets to work. "I promise. And in time before we all die in this room!"

Batman examines the room's contents: barrels of hydroelectric acid, too weak to eat through the walls or door, but instead, Batman uses it to dissolve the Kryptonite.

"The Kryptonite...! Save Helen...!"

"He's right. With his powers, we can get out of here easily." Megan tells Batman. "Do it!"

Batman does it.

"Great thinking, Megan." he said.

Recovering from its effects, Superman is just able to smash their way out of the room, taking Batman and Lois with him with Jake making a bubble beam to get him, the weak Helen, and Megan out of there with them.

"Lois?" Megan checks on her.

"I'm fine, thank you." she said to see that Helen was hanging in there. "And you, Helen?"

Looks like Jake's powers are doing well to getting healed back up.

"I'm fine...at least it didn't destroy my arm to have a steal chain part to shield that type of impact." it was working to Helen to pinpoint Joker and Harley's location. "I know where the clowns are at. This way."

"Way a go, Helen." said Jake. "My magic's too good to never lose."

The six enter in to stop Joker and Harley for good.

"Its over, Joker." said Superman to be back in full strength now.

They confront Joker, who distracts them with grenades made to look like marbles.

"Not likely, Sups!" Joker laughs.

"No!" Megan tries to stop her the two.

For Megan to use her gun, Joker zaps her to using her gun to shoot her in the leg in pain and Harley to use her hammer to get pushed back to a metal wall to the head and was out cold.

"Take that!" said Harley."

"Megan!" Helen, Jake, Superman, Batman, and Lois were shock.

With Megan down to keep the other distracted, allowing for Joker to lose the weapon for him and Harley get out in time.

"Oops, clumsy me. Let just hope she doesn't die from that type of pain like that. Ouchies!"

With Megan in pain for Jake to use the bubble to get them and Helen out, Superman flies to carry both Batman and Lois out of the place. For they all flee the laboratory, which is destroyed in an explosion. Too close, but as much as Megan's conditions for Jake tries to heal her.

"This is bad, she's not breathing..."

"No!" Batman tries to help Megan out to give her CPR as many times he could do it without giving up.

For the others to see to be very painful to watch for Megan has to hang in there.

"Jake, heal her!" Helen tells her brother.

"Not unless I can find the problem, but its from her leg and head! I can't heal a person if they're close to death! For her...it might be impossible to do!"

Not to Batman it won't be, Jake.

"I won't let her die!" he continues on. "Please, Megan, please wake up."

One more air, Megan comes to from coughing and having her leg her with the bullet stuck for Batman to bandage up in time.

"Ah, man...Batman?" she has a moment for her to touch his hand. "Oh, Batman, you saved me. I was so reckless."

"You had me worried. Its okay. I got you." Batman carries Megan in her arms.

She puts her thump up the let the others know that Megan will be just fine.

"Yes!" Helen was happy.

"She's okay!" and Jake.

"Thank you both." Superman said to Batman and Megan. "I couldn't save Lois or Helen if you two didn't show up."

Getting the Batwing all set to go, Batman hook-shots his way to fly back to care for Megan right away.

"It was nothing really."

"And Bruce?" Lois asks about him.

"I got him in time, Lois, no need to worry." she said. "It was nothing, Superman, we'll get Joker in no time. First...I need to fix up my leg first."

In pain Batman will do just that.

"I'm glass we all got out alive." Batman said to Superman to then saying this to his friends. "Helen, you're strong to protect your brother to put your life in danger. And Jake, your skills are powerful the way Zatanna has taught you, use them well."

"Later." Megan said.

The Batwing takes them off for now as Superman flies Lois home, and Helen to recover a bit more for her and Jake take the car back to their apartment.

"Something tells me, Jake, that Joker and Harley aren't working alone on this one to have me and Superman killed."

"Tell me about it." said Jake. "But who could it be...? (I got a bad feeling about this, from tonight almost killed us all even Megan.)"

The next morning, Luthor makes a public statement that the explosion was only a minor problem but is furious with Joker for destroying his property. Clark, among the reporters, hears Luthor mention of his deal with Joker.

"Helen, you heard that too right?" he asks her.

No doubt about it.

"I did alright... (I knew it!)"

Later at Joker's hideout, Harley tries to cheer him up, but Joker is furious over what had occurred the night.

"I know you're trying to cheer me up, Harley, but you see, any time I blow a billion dollar deal...IT REALLY KILLS MY APPETITE!" he yells at Harley. Suddenly, they are attacked when gunshots start to appear out of no where, while Joker and Harley hide for cover. They soon stop and the intruders are revealed to be Luthor and Mercy, Luthor confronts Joker and is furious at him using one of his laboratories. "Honestly, Lex, don't you think I feel bad enough already?"

Luthor angrily grabs hold of Joker.

"YOU MANIAC! YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU USE ONE OF MY LABORATORIES FOR YOUR...! As well as putting my son in danger and almost having Megan killed! I in love with her! I warn you, didn't I?!"

Joker then calls out to Harley, while Luthor calls out to Mercy and a fight soon ensures between them.

"Here's for that punch in the face!" Mercy said to Harley.

"Ooh, listen to Little Miss Can't-Take-A-Joke!" she said back.

As Mercy and Harley fight, Luthor and Joker talk, Luthor demands an explanation and Joker reveals to him that Batman has arrived in Metropolis with Megan. Luthor is shocked, but Joker assures him that he still has half of the Kryptonite and can finish the job. However, with Batman and Megan now involved, Joker demands more money, Luthor refuses saying that if he can't handle Superman or Batman than their deal is off. Or if he tries hurting Jake and Megan again. Luthor then calls out to Mercy alerting her it's time they leave and warns Joker that he has one last chance.

"I will make Megan Tsuki mine. So leave her to me to handle, and no more hurting Jake either." Luthor warns Joker loud and clear. "I mean it, Joker."

Later, Clark arrives at Lois' apartment, wanting to check up on her, however he is surprised to see Bruce there and attempts to leave. However, Lois stops him and asks to at least tell her why he stopped by, Clark then reveals to Lois and Bruce of how he believes that Luthor is involved with the Joker, but can't prove it yet.

"Come on, Clark, not unless we have some proof on that man, remember?" Helen said. "Bruce's a rich, yes. But no, he's not a bad guy."

"No kidding." Lois said.

"I just hope that its Luthor's doing than you know about, Bruce."

With Clark saying that, he knows what they're asking him to do later as Batman.

"Then maybe I should go question Mr. Luthor myself." Bruce then offers to help stating he could 'ask' Luthor.

Speaking of Luthor, he gives a call to Megan 'for Bruce as Batman to hear it' to see how she was doing.

"Megan, are you all right?"

"Me? I'm good. I've been through worse, believe me." she said. "Thanks for worrying and such...I guess. (Just playing along, Megan...) Look, I just need to aid my leg to get better, the Metropolis hospital was helpful to remove the bullet in time for Bruce to pay the bills for me. What a good friend he is. (Thanks again, Bruce.)"

This made Luthor happy to hear.

"Good, very good. Just be more careful next time...Look, I like to call to ask you about something to give out. Maybe I'll pick you up to hear your decision of staying as my bodyguard...?" He asked. "I really do have feelings for you."

Megan gives Batman the location to see Luthor.

"Well, I'll let you know in person. Gotta go, see you later than. Good night. (Weirdo!)" she hangs up to have the chill of horror after that.

"Good night." said Luthor to really feel love for Megan.

In his apartment, Luthor is rudely awakened by Batman. Batman demands to know what deal has he made with Joker, Luthor denies anything as Mercy sneaks behind Batman and attempts to attack him, however already realizing her presence Batman knocks her unconscious. He again asks Luthor, who refuses to tell him anything. They are soon interrupted when they hear more of Luthor's bodyguards, as Batman leaves he warns Luthor that he'll be back.

"This is not over." said Batman.

"I doubt it will be. Megan seems to be doing well, so that's wonderful to hear." Luthor said. "I really grown fond of her unlike you-!"

Batman kicks a table on the ground in anger to warn Luthor about him going out with Megan.

"Don't you touch her!"

"Excuse me? Luthor was confused.

"I mean it...! You stay away from her! She on to you the way I am as well!" Batman was mad to leave the place afterwards. "Don't make me warn you again."

Luthor's bodyguards bust in, but find Batman gone and are about to ask what happened, but Luthor simply asks them to leave. Mercy then awakens and is told by Luthor to call Joker, who realizes that Batman is a serious enough threat and that he must be taken care of as well and Megan to make her his woman. Lois tells Clark and Helen that she's planning a transfer to the Planet's Gotham City bureau, feeling that she and Bruce are serious enough that they're practically engaged.

"A transfer?" shock Clark.

"You're leaving us, Lois?" same with Helen. "(Oh, come on! This isn't happening!)"

"Well, it sounds serious for the two of us..."

Clark is upset from the news like Helen was to not go as planned, however they are soon interrupted when Perry alerts them to a distress call from a cruise ship.

"Let's get to it, people!" said Perry.

While Lois starts to immediately work on the story, Clark sneaks away and flies off as Superman.

"Helen, you and Jake know where to find me."

And Helen does so to have her arm working around a lot better to absorb again, calls up Jake, and the two drive off where the cruise ship was at.

"(Meet you there, Clark. Its time to stop Luthor's tricks and get to Harley and Joker for good this time.)" she gets ready to go. "(We can fix this relationship for Megan and Bruce and Lois and Superman soon enough. No Luthor is going to get to Megan to break Bruce's heart as Batman. No way!)" Helen then thought about something to tell Jake to help her out with something. "Jake, its me. Yep, we have to get going. But could you do me a huge favor first?"

At his hotel, Bruce is working out until he notices a blimp sent by the Joker for Megan to see it too, inviting Batman to Hobbs Bay.

"Bruce, look! Outside!"

Bruce is confused at to what the Joker is up to now, Alfred then appears with his uniform and the Jet-wing and Bruce as Batman soon takes off.

"How soon can we get to Hob's Bay?" Bruce asks Alfred.

For Alfred opens a case with the Jet-wing.

"If I may be so bold, sir...'when in Rome'..."

Superman arrives at the cruise ship and asks the captain what is the problem. However, he is confused and both him and Superman find a fake a distress signal near the ship to lure Superman away. However the distress becomes real when a bomb is detonated on the hull, causing the ship to sink.

"I hope Jake and Helen are okay." Superman said to himself.

Jake spots Batman to have Megan in his arm to place down to do something for her leg to heal up quickly.

"Its you two."

"Batman, allow for me to heal your girlfriend please." Jake wants to do this. "I know some healing spells."

"Are you sure...?" Megan asked.

Jake gets to work right away for Helen to back Batman up.

"Joker's waiting, you and me better go talk to stopping him next by any means." Jake, you stay with Megan." she said with her arm becoming shard of glass to use for her arm. "Let's do this for Superman to find us in a bit."

"Thank you, Jake." Batman holds Megan's hand to leave next. "Helen, stay behind me."

Joker sees Helen and Batman arriving while Jake heals Megan's bullet wound on her lef to recover quickly.

"Copybat, copybat. Suffering from propulsion envy, Batboy?" said the mad clown. "And seeing Helen with you, hows your arm? Better than Megs leg and head injury in one fatal hit. Boom!" Batman and Helen arrive at the dock, where they meet the Joker, but it turns out to be a trap as Batman is attacked by a now armed Wayne/Lex T-7. "Think of it as a welcome wagon, Bats. Welcoming you to the nearest mortuary." Joker laughs.

Helen gives it her all using her abilities against the robot to smarter, faster, and stronger than it looks against her and Batman.

"Hey! Luthor sure knows how to make his toys so cute and deadly at the same time!"

Helen has trouble throwing her punches and kicks and glass shards at the robot for the Joker was winning to try to kill Batman. Jake had to hurry to heal Megan's leg right away.

"Come on, wand, work. Work!" he shakes it. "Don't do this to me now!"

Megan to try to do something, but couldn't.

"Jake, I can fight-!"

"No, Megan, let me do this please. Just lie still." Jake kept on trying. "(Please let me do this for someone who needs Bruce...Please...Please, wand...Do this for me...)"

Keep on trying, Jake Star! Out at sea, Superman repairs the damage to the cruise ship and prevents it from sinking.

"This was a trap." Superman flies to go find the others quickly.

At the same time, Batman flees the Wayne/Lex T-7 using his new Jet-wing until the machine damages it. For Helen to give the robot a beat down with her super hero powers, fighting skills, and water from her arm to not stop until Batman's saved.

"Come on, you R2-D2 fake out!" she kept on fighting to defend herself. "You want some of this...? Then come and get some!" Helen fires to dodge a lot of hits from this robot to be shooting and fighting a lot. "Basics! Basics! Basics!"

Not bad so far for Helen for Joker to see he has to deal with her Batman to finish off at the same time. Long enough as Jake's trying to get his wand to work to cure Megan's leg.

"Ooh, this could be a fair fight after all...And who wants to see that?" he said while watching.

Batman had to lose the robot for him to give it the chase and Helen follow him to run really fast.

"Batman! Wait for me! You can't stop this thing alone! (Jake, hurry it up!)"

Jake still trying his hardest to see Megan worried about Bruce, Clark, Helen, and the person who was helping out to lose doubt about his magic.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Megan asks him. "Jake? Hello?"

Then Jake knows what it is that wan't working...is by confessing your feelings to get it to work in words, love is the key.

"Megan, please answer me this...Do you love Bruce Wayne as himself and as Batman?" he asked.

"Huh? Yes..."

"I mean it! Love him enough to show Lois Lane on who he really is?" Jake kept on going to question Megan without stopping. "Love him more than Luthor to tell him in person? Enough for Clark as Superman to make his moves on Lois to admit his feelings for her? If so, then say it. Say it like you really mean it!"

For all that pressure to be told a lot...Megan finally says it!

"Yes...Yes, yes, YES! Alright I admit it! I'm in love with Bruce Wayne!" she says it from the top of her lungs to scream it out. "Its true. We are in love. But for him to fall for other girls as an act of Bruce Wayne, I blame myself. And when Luthor's around me, he gets scared. Its neither of our faults because we're both hurting ourselves..." Megan started to cry. "I want Bruce to be happy with Lois, but I want t tell Lex he's not my type. Don't you get it, Jake? I'm scared! He's scared! We both are! I just...I just want Lois to see what she's getting herself into with him, because she almost died last night! For me and Bruce as Batman to love each other...He gets me, and I do for the him too."

And with that, Jake's wand was working for Megan's powers to aid her, and for him to do the rest.

"That's all I wanted to hear. It was the only thing to get you get recovered...A little feel a bit weak for a bit, but you can still kick and move around. Now hold still." he tries it one more time. "Shamoo! CAN DOOOOO!"

One zap, Megan's leg was better to feel sore but easier to be herself again to aid Bruce/Batman.

"Hey, it worked." she tries to stay strong. "(Now's my chance!) Jake, take me to your sister and Batman right away."

One bubble beam trip coming up. For this made Jake very happy to save someone's life.

"(I...I did it...) Then let's go!"

In desperation, Batman heads for the Daily Planet building to find Superman, but he is not there, and Lois happens to be working late at night.

"Lois?" Helen sees her only. "(Clark must've been lead into a trap! Perfect, Luthor's doing again!)"

"I take it that you're the only on here?" Batman asked.

For Lois to nod a yes there, the machine breaks in to cause more trouble.

"Batman!" Helen's arm becomes strong paper to shield to other two. "Does this thing have an off switch somewhere?!"

With her in danger of being caught in the crossfire, Batman snatches her up and together they try to run while Helen backs them up. They are cornered by the robot in the printer room. For Helen to use her spins to air blow the thing for Batman's bombs to try to it destroy it, but it didn't work. The only thing she can do now was to pull the machine away from clawing Batman.

"Helen, be careful!" Batman tells her.

"I'm trying...!" As it tries to push Batman to fight off Helen to walk into the press, his cape and cowl are caught and pulled off, revealing his identity to Lois. "(Oh, no...No! No! No!)" Helen sees Lois looking at Bruce to be Batman all along. "Too late."

Megan and Jake arrive to see the danger to see that it just happen.

"Batman-!"

"Megan, I think she knows." Jake pointed out.

"Bruce?" Lois was surprise to see and looks at Megan to be staring at her.

"Megan!" he said while trying to fight back.

Now Lois sees what was going on and between Megan and Bruce/Batman are the real couples.

"You mean you knew?!"

"He told me to keep a secret, okay? And yes, I love him!" Megan tells her that. "Sorry you had to know the hard way for a cover up!"

She then looks at Helen and Jake.

"And you two?!" she asks again.

They pointed out to Megan Batman are to blame on this a little.

"They told us not to tell..." Jake uses his wand to blast the robot.

"Again, we had no choice!" and Helen flip kicks the thing.

Leaving Lois manages to distract the robot from killing Bruce to push the machine in the newspaper maker machine to get crushed, and long enough for Superman to arrive and destroy the rest of it.

"So when were you going to tell me, the honeymoon?" Lois questions Bruce.

Helen and Jake were happy to see Superman to come their aid.

"Superman!"

Oh, boy...and with that, Megan gets a call from Luthor to meet up with her, she had no choice if she was going to lead Superman and Batman to the man and Joker somehow.

"Helen! Jake! I need to run, but use my hairpin trackers to find me. Bruce will know." she said. "Also, tell him this for me." Megan whispers something to Helen and Jake and leaves. "(Clark. Bruce. You two better start working together on this one, not just for me...but for those kids.)"

A dangerous move she's doing alone on this one. Luthor is informed of the Wayne/Lex T-7's failure and realizes that he'll be connected to the crime. He decides to cut his losses and orders one more meeting with Joker. Soon Megan arrives to see what Luthor wanted to hear is she was staying with him or not to really fall in love with her.

"Mr. Luthor..." Mercy hates saying it too. "Ms. Tsuki's here as you requested."

"Excuse me!" he pushes her aside to greet Megan. "Welcome, Megan, I see you're better now. That's very good. Did you miss me?"

Megan was feeling gross out to try to be strong.

"What's up, Lex? And make it quick." she said. "Sorry, I have leads to get me to where Joker and Harley might be at to go find them."

"It won't take long, Megan, you have decided have you." Luthor pulls Megan close to him again to say these next things. "Kiss me. Say you'll marry me and become more than my bodyguard, but my bride."

Mercy was shock to hear and see this, Megan however...has other plans by pointing her gun out.

"Oh, you're so sweet to me, Lex...but I'm going to have to-Reject!" she has her watch and computer book out. "I finally got you! You see, you're most wanted in some states and countries to put some bounty price on your head for me yo turn in. And Mercy Graves who somehow is in love with you more than me, because I'm with Batman. Whether our relationship is odd to hurt ourselves to get scared, I refuse to dump him. Also, for you to work with Joker and Harley, I had to find proof and which I did led me to you. (Thanks, Gidget.)" Megan gets her gun and handcuffs out next. "Now you two, come quickly to make things easier for me, thank you."

"Yes." said the quiet and happy Mercy.

Mercy was happy to hear that, for her to surrender now for hr and Luthor were wanted for Megan to grab hold of to trick them both and it worked. Well, not to Luthor's surprise to not be so happy about being heart broken.

"What!? You used me!"

"I'm not the type to play trash with other men but one, Luthor, I don't go out with criminals." Megan said to get another gun shot to lose her weapon and Luthor having the upper hand now to restrain her instead.

"Oh, no you don't! I admit my feelings are real. And for you ot proof that I'm behind this illegal crimes..." Luthor destroys some of the evidences. "You have to do a lot better than that, Megan! I won't let Batman have you!"

This was really bad here for Megan was trapped.

"Hey! Did you hear me for the first time?! No means no! (Can he take a hint already?!)" she said.

"And just for that, Megan, I'm going to take you on a ride. We'll deal with the clowns together, but my way." he said. "Mercy, I might need your help on this one."

With Megan in danger, this wasn't good at all. She hopes that the other four will rescue her somewhere. Back at Lois apartment, she treats a wound on Bruce's shoulder.

"How could you have lied to me like that?" Lois questions her. "And to be in love with another woman like Megan as...Batman?!"

"Now, I never actually said I wasn't Batman." he gets slap by Lois on his injury shoulder.

She is fuming because Bruce deceived her, and also because she honestly cares for him enough that she can't release the story of Batman's true identity and because she sees Bruce as Batman and Megan really loved each other.

"I'll get some iodine for that scrape. Burning, stinging, iodine." Lois asks Bruce something else next. "Bruce, you do love Megan do you?"

"Yes. I'm more worried about her with Lex..."

"Then tell her you idiot. If we can't end up together now, then at least keep Megan by your side...Like with me and Superman..." she changes the subject. "So you heard me! Say you love Megan already!"

With Lois agreeing to that now, Helen and Jake quietly celebrated to have Lois back with Superman this time, and Bruce admitting his love for Megan to be certain.

"Bummer...Look, Bruce, Megan wanted us to say this to you before she left to expose Luthor of the liar she is. Jake, tell him."

And so he does.

"From Megan to you, Bruce. I love you, more than you know. Love you more than you look cold hearted stone. Our happiness is important, two difference in our hearts. Never leave me for another for real, never tear neither one of us apart." Jake said it. "I think this something Megan made up on her own."

"That she did." said Helen. "Not bad."

Bruce now knows that they're scared, but now they can admit that to still be a couple no matter happens next.

"I should've known...I'm nothing with out her, and she needs me more than anything." Bruce pats Jake and Helen on their heads. "You two are good children. And if Clark...Well, Superman's trustworthy to watch you two as his guardian, then you can stay. But my offer still stands."

"We can stay! We can stay!" they both said.

For him to say that to see them from time to time, this made Helen and Jake happy to jump with joy to be staying in Metropolis. Alright! Soon Superman arrives.

"She's taking it a bit well." he said. "I guess its hard to kind of get dumped by her."

"It's ironic, you know. She likes Bruce Wayne and she likes Superman. It's the other two guys she's not crazy about."

Once Bruce said that, Helen and Jake agree with him.

"Tell us about it."

"Yep."

"Too bad we can't mix and match." said Superman.

Superman arrives and asks Bruce for a partnership so that they can take in both their enemies. Batman agrees and they leave. For Lois, she hopes to be careful and to have Megan saved.

"Megan needs me, I will save her." Bruce goes as Batman. "Jake. Helen. If you two are coming, be careful on what's to come next. And don't let Joker or Luthor stop you both."

For Superman was happy to have a...truce with Batman, Jake and Helen were in as a well to find Megan's location to lead them to Joker and Luthor.

"The question is, how can we find Megan?"

"Leave it to my wand to trace anyone with a strain of hair." Jake places a hair piece from Megan on his and as a tracker to sense her.

Megan also left the hairpin tracers for Helen to hold on to.

"With me absorbing one of these, it'll leave us to her." she said. "I'm ready whenever you guys are." Helen takes some plan to use for her arm in battle. "I'm ready whenever you boys are! (Time for a World's Finest team up! Just like in the comic book.)"

And off all four of them go. Meanwhile, Joker and Luthor meet at a LexCorp aeronautics factory, where Luthor informs Joker and Harley that he intends to kill them and frame them for all the mayhem that's been going on. With Megan as Luthor's prisoner to bring along with him.

"Wait...Lex, stop! Killing them's a bit too much you know?!"

Not much to say for Megan to talk Luthor out of this mess.

"Somehow, Poo, I don't think we're gonna get the chance to say much." he tells Harley that.

A set up for Luthor to have Joker and Harley killed and set up to make him innocent with Mercy by his side.

"You...you mean he's going to kill us?" shock Harley.

Well, Mercy was to take care of the dirty job for her boss.

"No, she is. I abhor violence." he then pulls Megan to the wall to have his way with her. "And as for you, cute little spy of mine...Pucker up!"

Ew, Luthor's gonna kiss Megan!

"Ah, you can't serious...!" Megan uses her foot to push Luthor back from kissing her long enough to use her ESP powers to grab a metal pole to hit him on the head and break free from making it move fast to make some fire to then pointing her weapon out at Luthor's face. "Not even if you pay me." Fighting for Luthor to get that kiss form Megan, Joker turns the tables and takes both Luthor and Mercy prisoner with Megan stuck in the middle. "Crap!"

"Now this is funny, Mr. J." said Harley.

"That is it, Harley. Tie them up!" he turns to Megan next. "And since you decided to tag along, Megs, I think I have something special just for you."

Luthor can't win over Megan's heart, but he didn't want to see her get killed to still have feelings for her.

"Leave her alone!"

Since he can no longer collect his billion dollars, Joker decides on a 'consolation prize': Luthor's gigantic and heavily armed Lexwing airship (having Harley paint it so that it resembles a grinning mouth, as it is built in the shape of a crescent moon). Luthor offers to pay for his release, but Joker says he isn't interested in money anymore. Instead, he wants to destroy everything Luthor built. And Joker has Megan all tied up to be hanging on a pole from the ship to have it stick out with her stuck to soon fall once it takes flight.

"Stop! Let me out of here!" she tries to to not have any gear to use.

Batman in his Batwing, Jake using his beam bubble to float with Helen in it, and Superman flying all arrived but are attacked by giant versions of the Wayne/Lex T-7's before they can stop Joker from taking off.

"I feel danger in this area." said Jake to defend himself in battle.

"Not this again!" Helen gives it her all to use plant power against the robots.

For Harley hopes abroad with Joker, Luthor, and Megan and take off.

"Come on, Lexie and Megs, time to go for a little ride." Joker said.

With Joker laughing to be flying and both Luthor and Megan's lives were in danger, Batman has one robot destroy the other to miss him a lot. Helen has some flower sharp petals and vines to stop the rest; and the same with Jake with firing his wand like a gun, leaving Superman to have one punch to knock down the rest. Soon for Gidget to take control on some, and Megan having her watch to hack into as well to help from above, they've done it. And Batman stops the rest with his Batarangs.

"Batman, you're the coolest hero ever in Gotham!" Jake said to add this last part. "But Superman will als be a friend and fan of mine."

Batman didn't mind at all.

"I'll take that comment."

"Hey, Megan's robot helped out too and her."said Helen to see Gidget. "I guess Megan helped a little. We have to save her, get Luthor, and stop Joker right away!"

Working together, they destroy most of the robots, but then are faced with one that has Mercy strapped to its side as a shield, preventing them from hitting it. A lot more for Jake to do.

"You're up, Helen!"

Helen uses more plants to grow on to the robots to punching the rest of them.

"One, two, three, basics!" she get them all like dominoes. "That's how I roll!"

Batman manages to get the robot off the ground and Superman deactivates it without hurting Mercy.

"Good work." Batman said to question Mercy. "Where's Joker and Luthor?"

Mercy tells them of Joker's plans, which Superman realizes means destroying half of Metropolis.

"Joker...he said he would take out everything that Lex built."

They see that everything from Metropolis is all of Luthor's doing to get destroyed completely.

"And Megan's tied up on the ship too!" said Superman. "Luthor made everything in Metropolis." The group is confronted by a larger, more advanced robot. "Batman, you and Jake go after Joker and save Megan. Helen and I won't be long."

Helen was ready to fight again.

"Hide, Mercy." she tells her. "In that case, I'm all set. And Batman, keep an eye on my brother please."

Superman and Helen tell Batman and Jake to go after Joker while the other two take care of the robot.

"Lead me, Jake, I'll drive."

Batman going to give Jake a lift on his Batwing.

"Be careful, you two!" Jake cheers them all. "This is cool, I'm teaming up with Batman."

Unfortunately, this one is equipped with the other half of the Laughing Dragon, rendering Superman and Helen for both of them are unable to fight back.

"Not again...!" Helen felt weak. "Superman...!"

Joker goes on a destructive spree over Metropolis. Batman and Jake pursue in the Batwing. Joker damages the plane with missiles, and Batman grabs on to Jake for the two forced to eject.

"Jake!"

Getting out in time, Batman has claws on his gloves.

"Awesome, Batman!" Jake likes it. "Since when you have cat-like claws?"

"Megan made them for me." he said. "There she is!"

But they manage to board the plane for Megan was swinging to face to then falls to her doom, screaming...Jake uses his beam magic to catch her and saves Batman's partner/girlfriend just in time. Pulling her back up, Batman aids him to work together to save Megan's life from falling, and grabbing her gear in time.

"Hold on, Megan!"

Jake was good to use his magic to lift heavy things and save lots of people.

"Jake! Batman! No more flying lessons for me, thank you." Megan stops to see Batman to embrace with him. "Oh, Bruce! I knew you would come!"

He knows that she would leave Luthor to be with him instead.

"I was scared, but I know that my heart belongs to you, Megan." said Batman. "Please, never leave with someone else and I'll do the same for you."

"I will, Bruce, for you...I love you a lot."

And from there, Batman and Megan kissed and hug to be loving it. Although it had to be cut short for Jake to get their attentions.

"Ah, you two. Good to see you two are in love still, but can we stop Bozo the Clown now?" he asks them. "(Way a go, Megan. You too, Bruce. Your love is strong.)"

Megan was locked and loaded to go.

"Oh, right...In that case, I know of a way win. Follow me and down look down!"

While Batman, Megan, and Jake deal with the wing, Superman is pummeled by the robot until it tries to smash him with a heavy door and Megan to try to protect her. The door, which had been lined with lead to block Superman's x-ray vision, protects him and Helen from the Kryptonite and he and Helen using her lead arm of metal power both destroy the robot, in the process shattering the last of the Kryptonite to pieces 'as Gidget crawls over to melt the rock.

"Lead line door." said Superman. "I have to thank Luthor." he then checks on Helen. "Are you okay?"

She sees like it to be fighting really fast from punches and kicks.

"Never better! Now we head to the skies next. For a robot to use lead on us, what a dumb move." she laughs. "This I gotta tell Jake about."

Superman carries Helen as they headed off to help stop the Joker.

Batman, Jake, and Megan confront the Joker, leaving Harley to fly the wing, but she only succeeds in shutting off its engines.

"Who's flying this thing?" Harley takes the controls.

"Do something, for God sake!" yelled Luthor.

Harley shuts off the engine.

"What are you, stupid?!"

For Megan to try putting back on, for Joker to try stopping her with a knife to avoid his hits.

"Hold still, Megs, so I can cut you-!" but is stopped as Batman punches him.

"Get your hands off my girl...!" he was mad now.

For Harley tries to stop Batman from behind with a hammer to aid Joker, Megan uses her yo-yo's to tie up the girl clown for Jake to shock her a bit to sit back down.

"Keep your fingers away from my man!" Megan said to feel like herself again to get catch by Batman from feeling weak a little from the leg. "Batman..."

"We always make a great team when it comes to ur relationship."

Fortunately, Superman arrives just in time to steer the wing away from a collision with a building and Helen making her arm strong of a robot pair arm to keep the ship hold up for a bit.

"Look, Clark, one hand only..." she make a joke.

In the fight, Joker accidentally drops his entire bag of marble grenades while going for his gun.

"Ah, Batman...!" Jake warns him too late. "The grenades!" he uses his powers to shield everyone in time.

Superman and Helen arrive to make their escape and fast.

"Jake! Megan!" Helen said.

"Batman!" and Superman.

"This is place is going to blow!" Batman tells everyone what to do. "Megan, get your jet backpack ready! Jake, get yourself and Helen into the bubble and leave! Superman, you take Luthor, and I'll get Harley and the Joker!"

Megan jumps out first to start flying.

"Let's get the heck out of here!"

Jake float himself and Megan to safety.

"Right behind you!" they both said.

As the grenades start to explode, the heroes save Luthor and Harley but are unable to reach the Joker in time. As the Joker goes for a parachute, he is trapped by the grenades rolling towards him.

"Oh, well...It was fun while it lasted until the next time...!" In the face of death, the Joker starts laughing maniacally.

And boom! Goes the ship!

"Puddin'!" Harley cries out to Joker.

Ah, yeah...is he really dead or what? Maybe for Batman to think so a little 'but not likely'.

"At this point he probably is."

The grenades go off, setting off an explosion, destroying the wing as it crashes into the ocean. For Joker was nowhere in sight...but we know that's not really dead. What is he, the Grim Reaper Clown? For Megan to look at Luthor, she tells him like it is.

"Luthor, I hate you...a lot." she said.

"That's telling him, Megan." Superman cheers her on.

Looks like Luthor's been dumped. Oh, snap! He didn't take it so well.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well, that's the end of that problem for Jake and Helen hope not to see the Joker any time soon after surviving a blast like that one.

"Ah, Jake..." Helen tries to say something.

"What, Helen?" he answers.

But they leave this one be.

"Never mind."

"Okay. (Its best fr some things are left unsaid.)"

Good point, you two. With the troubles over, Angela Chen reports on the incident: Joker's body has not been found. Luthor is under investigation, but it is unlikely he will be charged with any crime.

However, thanks to Megan investigating on her bounty still and Bruce Wayne helping out, discovering that Luthor has been developing military versions of their robots, terminates his deal with LexCorp. That's good! For him to not be done with Megan Tsuki yet.

"No one dumps me, Lex Luthor! No one!" he looks at Megan on TV who stopped Harley Quinn. "You're going to pay for this, Megan...! You'll pay dearly!"

Dude, take a chill pill already! Harley is returned to Arkham Asylum, much to the amusement of a beaten up Mercy, who is watching her public arrest on TV and enjoying the last laugh at her expense.

"I want a lawyer! I want a doctor! I want a cheese sandwich!"

Mercy loves it to see Harley lose on TV.

"Now that's funny!" she literally laughs so hard, it hurts. "Ow! Well, at least Megan dumped Lex...!"

Sadly for Bruce, Lois says she adores him, but can't get over his secret activities.

"But try to make Megan happy, okay?" she said to kissing him on the lips. "I promise to keep your othr life as Batman a secret."

"I will this time." said Bruce.

For Lois to say this to Megan next.

"You better do so, Megan!"

The two laugh to be getting long now as new friends.

"I will, and you too with Superman."

"Oh, shut up." that's Lois saying of: 'thanks'.

As Lois leaves, Clark, Helen, and Jake see Bruce and Megan off next.

"Jake! Clark! Helen! Hey!" Megan waves to them.

Jake hugs Bruce to miss him the most.

"I'll miss you...!"

"I'll be back, Jake." he said to hugging Jake back. "You take care of your sister and be good."

"And I will." Jake smiles to do just that.

Bruce then shakes hands with Helen to make sure they stay as a family.

"Helen, you've proven to be an adult a lot more than a teenager. Keep it up.

"I will." she said to turning to Megan next. "Hey, Megan, it was...fun teaming up."

"It was, huh? I'll get Lex and Mercy later for my money...And yes. I would love to team up with you again, Helen." said Megan to turn to Jake next. "And you too, kid. Come here, you two."

She hugs them both to shake hands with Clark next.

"You and Bruce make a great couple." he said.

"Thanks, and Lois too as Superman." she winks at Clark. "You watch over your...friends to be their guardian no matter what, or else I will."

And now, Bruce and Clark say their thanks to each other to one another after saving the day again.

"Coming to make sure I'm leaving?" Bruce asks Clark.

Actually, I thought we worked pretty well together." he said. "Not that I'd want to make it a regular event. But for you and Megan, I'm happy you're closer than ever."

As for Lois well, Bruce kind of tried to know that her heart will be Superman's.

"Yes, I love Megan. And I know you love Lois a lot. That's good." said Bruce. "She's all yours now. If you can handle that, but you'd better take good care of her. 'Cause I know where you live."

Megan holds Bruce's arm.

"Hey, Bruce, you said you won't be spying on other unless they're our enemies."

"I know, Megan, let's go." he takes her on to his plane.

Clark says goodbye; the same as Helen and Jake do too, then Megan, and both Bruce and Clark exchange a well-intended farewell before Bruce leaves for Gotham, leaving Metropolis and Lois in Superman's care once again.

"Bye, Megan! Bye, Bruce!" said Helen. "Take care!"

"See you two the next we need help sometimes!" and Jake.

For the three see them off, Megan just holds Bruce until they reach back to Gotham for Alfred and Gidget gives those two some moment time alone privately.

"I'm glad you didn't stay with Luthor." Bruce said to keep Megan in his arms. "I was really jealous."

"Were you now?" Megan smirks at him. "Oh, you. I wouldn't leave you if Lex try to pay me. Nope!"

With the two laughing, for Clark sees that Batman was good as a super hero 100% to make Helen and Jake trust him and Megan a lot.

"Maybe there's some good in Bruce as Batman after all."

For Jake and Helen see the plane flying away for Clark to stay with them for a bit longer to have some brother and sister moment to one another.

"Megan Tsuki, she sure is something else, huh?" Helen tells Jake.

"No wonder why Bruce as Batman loves her a lot." he can tell. "With one of them who's smart and another with ESP powers to learn more about herself, it must be hard."

"Almost like you and me, Jake, it is. But as long as we have each other, that's all that matters the most. We fight back to keep on searching until we do! Is what Mom wanted us to do. For my Dad to learn more and such on what really happened."

"I wanted to learn more too!" Jake says to know of other super heroes out in the world so far that they've seen. "In any case, Helen, like...Flash, Megan, Zatanna, and Batman we've met and helped so far, will there be others like Clark, you and me out there? We should one day have a super hero team if it does happen in the future."

Thinking about for Clark to hear, Helen thinks from Jake's point of view to be a very goo idea to have along the line...

"(Not a bad idea...) You know what, Jake? If it does happen, I hope we can make it happen against other villains like Luthor, Joker, Harley, and Mercy to be stopped save many lives." she said. "Let's keep that part in mind."

"Okay then!"

A team of super heroes for the first parts of crossovers of Batman and Superman with Megan, Helen, Jake, and Gidget tagging along was worth seeing, you know? For Clark to smile, he hopes they'll meet again real soon for Jake and Helen to have a team like them so far. And others in the way future. Wink! Wink! You said it!


	26. The Hand of Fate

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 26 – The Hand of Fate

A lone thief wanders through a university's storage room where several artifacts are kept. He accidentally drops a clay jar and discovers there's a stone tablet inside. The tablet's writing magically changes to English and he reads it out loud.

"I am power beyond your dreams, call to me." he reads on what it says. "Huh? 'Karkull com siva co. Karkull com siva kanvasay'. Yeah right." and then he stops. "Singing Polly wolly doodle all day!"

He dismisses the writing as nonsense, but as he passes a display case, he sees his reflection, and notices that his eyes are glowing and his skin has turned jet black. Fleeing the university, he stumbles into an alley, and then transforms into the demon Karkull, who crushes the stone tablet and starts wreaking havoc on the city.

"I am Karkull! And at last I'm free again and forever!"

As Jake was leaving the arcade after hanging out with his friends, he feels something horrible to be causing trouble in Metropolis that was out of this world.

"Huh?" he didn't like this feeling. "(A bad omen...? It appears to be. I got to tell Helen and Clark about this right away." Jake takes off to tell his friends to stay safe. "You guys, I'm heading out, you should too. Stay in your homes at all time. Trust me!"

Superman hears the disturbance and heads out to confront the creature. The MPD is clearly over matched by Karkull's magic, and Superman saves two officers from being killed before engaging the demon. Jake arrives to fire off his wand to save the innocent bystanders from Karkull's dark magic that almost killed them, but it did destroy a light pole.

"Jake?" Superman sees him.

"Superman, I sense you out to warn you about...That thing! Its bad news!" he said. "I think you're going to need a lot of my help on this one."

For those two have to face off against Karkull together.

"What are you suppose to be?" Superman demands to know.

"You stay out this, mortals!"

Trying to attack Superman, he pushes the demon back for Jake to back up Superman with his own magic to destroy the creature for good.

"Shamoo! Can do!" Jake thought he had Karkull defeated but with no luck. "Huh?! This is some demon."

With the fight to be going on, Helen was still working at the Daily Planet with Lois, Jimmy, Perry, Ron, and the other reporters working on the clock. With Helen putting things away and bringing them down the office to be really fast at working, really getting use to it a lot for a good work out.

"Is that all? Come on, I can do more." she said to see Jimmy working on his photography. "Got any new pictures, Jimmy?"

"Hi, Helen. I'm trying to...It just no good front page covers."

"Just keep trying." said Helen to be really fast at her work. "I maybe having Superman skills and my own, but I'm still human."

True, and for Jimmy to be dating with someone like Helen is a dream come true to him.

"Which makes you wonderful to have for a girlfriend." he said. "Don't worry, I'll get more photos than the last ones. What do I need a picture of? Luthor kissing a donkey?!"

Nice joke there to make Helen laugh.

"Now that's something I would like to see for Luthor to be just like part."

We all know the real joke on that one. Ha! Soon, Lois sees something from outside of the Daily Planet of Superman and Jake fighting off with Karkull to get her newest story with Jimmy and Helen tagging along.

"Jimmy! Helen! Have I got a story for you two to see." she said.

Helen sees on what was happening.

"Jake? Superman?" she knows of the danger. "Then let's check it out!"

Jimmy rushes to the scene.

"Wait for me!"

Karkull is initially surprised by Superman's strength, but throws him aside and manages to claw into his chest, cutting his flesh and showing that he is vulnerable to magic.

"You're strong for a mortal, but a mortal is all you are!" said the demon.

"Superman!" Jake fires another shot. "Shamoo! Can do-! " Karkull moves in closer to Jake smacking him to the ground to injured his knee badly to move a lot for his wand has no affect on this creature. "(Ah! He's too strong to stop!)"

This was bad for Superman rushes to Jake side to carry him and keep him away from Karkull.

"I got you, Jake!"

"Thanks, but who's got you?" Jake was worried of his super hero friend. "You're hurt!"

"You or the child have no tools to stop me..." said the demon.

Superman hurls Karkull into the Daily Planet building and Karkull claims it for his own, conjuring a magic force field that Superman cannot break through. With Jake having trouble using his magic and wand, he couldn't break through Karkull's strong barrier.

"Helen! Jimmy! Lois!" Jake calls out to them.

Karkull sets the spell to trap everyone inside the Daily Planet – including Jimmy, Lois, and Helen.

"Now this tower shall belong to me!"

This was really bad here to push Superman and Jake away to be unable to break through.

"Jake! Superman!" Helen tries fighting off with the demon with her leaf planet type of arm to absorb. "Grr...Eat this, you demon loser!"

With nothing working against Karkull, he laughs insane-like to have Helen's arm skills to be gone with one touch to making her into his demon slave under his control.

"You woman, your powers are useful for me to use. I command you to obey me." he places a spell on Helen. "Now awaken into your true form...Your hate and anger of the true monster you are!"

"(I can't move...What's happening to me-!)"

Helen transforms into a demon of a female type of figure in dankness to be under Karkull's control.

"Helen!" Jimmy was worried. "Let her go!"

Now with everyone trapped, Superman and Jake have to find some way to save everyone and stop Karkull, and free Helen, Jimmy and Lois could only watch in horror and to try to stay alive the most.

"Jimmy, we can't do anything right now for her! Superman and Jake will somehow!" she said. "But for your front scoop is this...if we live to get out of here first."

I guess they have no choice now since Helen's powers gives Karkull everything he needs.

"All who goes up against Lord Karkull...shall die!" she said in a angry demon voice.

With Jake and Superman seeing this too, they have to do something about it. The SCU tries breaking through the shield with heavy artillery, but have no better luck.

"Seriously?!" Dan was angry. "Nothing's working!"

Jake tries many times to use his spells with no luck to start crying.

"Stupid demon! Let go of my sister! Give her back...Give her back...!"

With him looking upset, Superman was there for Jake.

"We will save her, Jake, and everyone else. I promise." he hugs Jake.

"But my spells aren't working." said Jake.

"And not the type of good magic we never seen before either." said Maggie. "We tried everything. Superman. Jake. Do you know what this thing is?"

A girl who owns a local occult bookshop shows up and describes the shield as an encanto: a spell of protection.

"Its an encanto. A spell of protection, its pretty sweet."

This goth girl might be on to something for Jake to sense out.

"Wait!" he said. "She might know about this demon we have to face with."

"How do you know?" Superman asks the girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doris, but I go by Rainsong." she tells them. Rainsong also mentions what she's read of Karkull: a supremely powerful demon lord who seeks to transform all life on earth into demons. "And that's not all...any female who has a strong will, makes her into his slave of power."

Now she tells them for Helen Star is one of the strong women for Karkull to use.

"Then how are we suppose to stop this one?" Maggie asked.

"If only my spells were strong enough to stop this Karkull demon and save Helen's life, then maybe..."

Sawyer and Turpin are at a loss how to combat magic to have Jake worried about his own magic, but Superman says that he knows someone who can help.

"Wait." he had something or someone in mind. "I know of someone who can help. Jake, can you do a holographic type of spell to have a word with Doctor Fate."

Another super hero with magical powers that Jake was aware of.

"The Doctor Fate? Yeah, I can do that!" Jake gives Superman a necklace to see and hear everything from a far. "It'll be nice to have his help. Go get him. (And please, we're running out of time.)"

"I will."

Superman flies to the mystical tower that is the home of Doctor Fate, and is greeted by his wife Inza.

"Its Fate's wife Inza." Jake said in the hologram.

"Come, you're hurt Superman." she said. As her magic is able to heal Superman's wounds and fix the tears in his uniform, but warns that it is not potent enough to fight whatever caused them.

Fate appears, and Superman asks for his help.

"A young boy, Jake Star. You have great magic like me." he said.

"Its an honor to me you, sir. And your wife." said Jake. "Besides my knee to have some of spells updated...Superman and I really needs your help. Please..."

However, Fate says that he has retired, having grown tired of the never-ending battle against evil, which, for him, has occupied centuries of his life.

"I can't...Not anymore. I quit."

Once Fate said that, it comes to a big shock for Superman and Jake to be hearing this from the all powerful wizard type of super hero.

"But why?" Superman asks him. "We need you!"

"Please don't do this to us!" Jake said. "My friends and my sister are all in danger! And probably the entire world soon from this...demon!"

He invites Superman and the holographic Jake to abandon the pointless struggle and share in his retirement.

"Superman, we're a lot a like. Don't think that you can keep saving lives and thee world forever." said Fate. "It'll be pointless."

Superman leaves with Jake to see and hear everything.

"You're wrong, Fate, we're nothing like."

Jake had one thing to say about Fate before Superman leaves the room.

"Ah, save it, Fate! You're no hero in retirement, you're a joke! Is like becoming a big coward to hide from your destiny to save others, for I look up to you and I still do either way. But seeing you do this to yourself...you're a joke!" he said in anger. "And fine, be that way! I'll still save Helen no matter what it takes! And if she saw you like this, she would've called you a quitter loser a long time go." Jake doesn't want to give up home yet. "(I sense some power in you yet who wants to keep on fighting, Fate, really I do.)"

Superman refuses, and before he leaves, Inza gives him a magic talisman that will allow him and Jake to penetrate Karkull's shield, but warns that she has no other powers that can help him.

"Be careful, both of you."

Superman flies back for Jake to try to be ready when his friend returns.

"He'll come around, Jake, I know he will." Superman tells him.

"I know...See you when you get back and I'll be ready." said Jake.

And from there, the spell cuts off for Jake to prepare himself for fighting Karkull somehow with his magic to aid Superman with the talisman to aid them both. I hope so! For Fate, will he be joining them or not? From looking the helmet and Inza talking some sense into her husband, there might be some hope left. Inside the Planet, Karkull has continued to transform the building to suit himself for Helen's powers to aid him.

"Now, my dear...give me your strength."

She does so as Karkull says words of a spell and Helen powers up.

"All in the name of our Lord Karkull!" she does it.

The ground shakes to make a flash of light appear to be shooting out.

"Yes!" pleased the demon. "More...Give me more!"

This looks really bad for the others to see this.

"This is not good!" said Ron.

"Holy..."

Lois stops Jimmy from there, bad news or not.

"Bad choice of words Jimmy!" she said.

The interior is now a massive cavern, and in the pit of the building he opens a portal to his realm, out of which demons fly and possess the humans trapped inside, including Lois and Jimmy. Jake sensing it all from the outside of the building was too painful to watch.

"Karkull's getting them all!" he said. "I can't watch...!"

Superman returns and manages to get through the shield with the talisman, though the SCU cannot follow him and Jake.

"Jake, give me your hand. I need your help."

With Jake holding on to Superman with the talisman to aid them, it works.

"Okay, Superman, lets go save everyone." he was ready. "(I'll do the best I can, I don't care about my knee feeling painful, its nothing for what Karkull's is doing to everyone...And my sister...!)"

As Rainsong appears back a bit too late to help out with her goth friends.

"Hey, Mister! We're ready. Where do you want us to chant?"

Once again Superman and Jake both confront Karkull but is attacked by the demonic creatures.

"Helen!" Superman sees her and everyone else. "We'll save all of you!"

"Grr...! Intruders!" angered the demon Helen to try punching Superman and Jake to miss. "Those who are against lord Karkull, shall suffer by his hands."

"I don't remember inviting you two." said Karkull to give his demons an order. "Kill them both."

With some difficulty, Superman manages to fight them off, but Karkull taunts him that the demons are inhabiting the bodies of his friends, and he should be afraid of hurting them. Jake shields Superman, only to deal with Helen who cannot do two things from his magic at once.

"Helen! Stop this!"

"She cannot hear you, boy! She's mine now!" Karkull laughs. "And so are the rest of your friends. Soon the whole world will be under my control."

Jake was worried to her Helen or the others to see Superman to be taken down too easily.

"Jake, save Helen! Don't worry about me, I'll fight back. I'll save them all...!" he said to stay strong.

Leaving Jake with no other choice, he does as as he's told by Superman.

"(Clark...)" Jake uses his magic against Helen now. "Sorry, Sister, but the real Helen would've want for me to beat the crap out of you to come back to reality...Actually, I've been wanting to get back at you since you wrestle me so hard to hurt my elbows once! So, why not now?"

Helen was too strong her demon form to try hurting Jake to use all that he can from his magic to fight back.

"Woman, destroy the boy!" Karkull commands the demon Helen to do so."

She was way too powerful to stop for Jake.

"Yes, Lord Karkull, all for you to have everything..."

Jake was good to fight his own battles against Helen to still try to save her. Using his wand to bring on a few hits, she was still standing.

"That's the last time a demon tries to take control of you, Helen!" Jake said. "Shamoo! Can do!" he fires a lot. "Either way, I won't stop until I save your life!"

"But no one will save you or that hero after Lord Karkull makes you both into demons..." she said to hitting Jake back.

Forced to hold back for Jake against his mind control sister, Superman is overpowered and captured.

"No! Superman!"

From there, Helen beats Jake down to pinning him as he watches Superman get control by a demon next.

"You're mine now." said Karkull.

"Jake!" he couldn't break free.

Now what's going to happen to the two and the others?

"You two have continue to surprise me, but as I said, neither one of you don't have the tools to defeat me."

So Karkull said to both Superman and Jake, until...

"But I do!"

Then Fate appears through a magic portal, dressed for battle, and frees Superman and uses a spell to power up Jake's magic to stopping Helen long enough for him to free his half older sister.

"Fate, you're here!" Jake was happy.

"Hurry, Jake, free your sister! I've upgraded your magic to do so and against Karkull and his demons to free everyone else!" he said.

So Jake gives it another try to use a light for Helen to absorb on her arm to blinding her eyes.

"(Alright, thanks again!) Come into the light, Helen!"

It works to really feel weaken from there.

"AAAH! My eyes!" she was in pain.

For Jake jumps in to using another spell to freeing Helen Star from Karkull's dark magic first.

"Kablalm!"

It works for Helen was back to normal to have Karkull lose the power to still win either way.

"Huh...? What?" she sees what was happening. "Are we dead?"

"(It worked!) Helen!" Jake hugs his sister. "No time to explain, help me, Superman, and Fate stop Karkull. If we don't, then we will be dead."

So Helen was in. Karkull laughs that Fate cannot defeat him in his own domain, but Fate reveals the Artifact, magically restored, and begins to chant the spell to imprison the demon again. Nice!

"My power!" Karkull drops the subject to stop Fate first. "No matter, I have what I need for now." he was ready to fight. "Fate...I thought our dealings had come to an end long ago."

Not to Fate that is.

"No such luck, I'm afraid."

"What magic do you have that's powerful enough to defeat me in my own lair?" but Fate reveals the Artifact for Karkull to fear it again. "The Artifact of Lorta! I destroyed it!"

"What has been made can never be unmade." he begins to chant out the spell.

But Karkull blasts Fate, causing him to drop the tablet into the pit before the spell is finished.

"The spell!" Jake was upset.

Fate fights Karkull and his minions for Jake to back him up with his brand new magic, telling Superman to get the tablet.

"Superman, come on!" she gets a rock to absorb to aid Superman to finding the item.

While Fate is getting pummeled, Superman hurtles downward after the tablet with Helen helping him out.

"Stay strong, Helen!" said Superman. "I'm glad you're back to normal!"

"Its like something out of a bad dream! I was a monster!"

"It wasn't your fault."

Just as Superman catches it, a huge demonic entity appears out of the bottom and tries to engulf him. For Helen holding on to a rocky wall tries to keep Superman from falling in while holding on to dear life.

"Hang on!" she said without letting go.

Helen saves him in time fly on out of there. Returning to the battle, Superman grabs Karkull, while still holding the tablet. Helen pulls Karkull as long as she can for Jake to aid Fate on this next one.

"Jake! Fate! Do it now! Superman and I have the tablet and will keep this demon away from it!"

"Then don't let go!" said Fate to continue with the spell. "Jake, help me."

He joins with him.

"This ends here, Karkull!" he does it. "(This for hurting my friends and my sister!)"

Fate and Jake both finish the incantation and Karkull is pulled back into the tablet.

"No! No!" Karkull was done for. "Curses!"

And there goes the demon. Everything then goes back to normal, and the SCU burst in to find the battle is over. Helen runs over to Jimmy's side to hug him.

"Jimmy!"

"Helen, you're okay!" he was happy.

Withe everyone else human again, it was all good.

"Did we miss something..." Lois wonders.

As Maggie, Dan, and the other cops arrive inside too late, it was good that Karkull's gone for good now.

"Its alright, we did it." Superman tells them to aid Fate next. "Hold on. Jake, try making a portal to meet with us in a bit."

"Okay!" Jake said. "Hey, Helen, want to see Fate's place? Its cool!"

Helen goes with her brother.

"Anything's better than being Cthulhu's cousin's slave." she made joke. "Lets go see this place."

Back at Fate's tower, Inza treats Fate's wounds, and Superman asks him what changed his mind. Fate says it was Superman: he and Jake went back to fight Karkull even though he didn't stand a chance. Fate was amazed on what Jake was trying to do to aid him in the end. This proved to him that the forces of evil weren't the only ones that would never give up.

"Jake my boy, maybe one day you'll become an old power sorcerer just like me one day."

Jake was happy to hear that part.

"After what I did, I think I'll do my best in the future. (With these new spell, I'm starting to enjoy being a super hero more and more.)" he said.

Superman pats Jake on the head.

"You've done well today, Jake, thank you." said Superman.

"Yeah, you showed that Karkull who's boss. And Fate to come to his senses in the end." she said. "I hope me turning into a demon does happen ever again!"

Superman hands Fate his helmet, and he acknowledges that he'll be needing it still.

"Your helmet?"

"Yes, I might be needing this." he said.

For the helmet of Fate's to glow up, there was another super hero like him and Inza back in the game again.

"Shows over!" Jake said. "I love magic."

A cool chapter/episode there, wasn't it? Karkull was like that made up demon from H.P. Love craft's story when you think about it. Cthulhu is a fictional cosmic entity created by writer H. P. Lovecraft and first introduced in the short story 'The Call of Cthulhu', published in the American pulp magazine Weird Tales in 1928. Considered a Great Old One within the pantheon of Lovecraftian cosmic entities, the creature has since been featured in numerous popular culture references. Lovecraft depicts Cthulhu as a gigantic entity worshiped by cultists. Cthulhu's appearance is described as looking like an octopus, a dragon, and a caricature of human form. Its name was given to the Lovecraft-inspired universe where it and its fellow entities existed, the Cthulhu Mythos.


	27. Bizarro's World

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 27 – Bizarro's World

Still a lot of work for Jake and Helen to learn more about Lisa Stat all over Metropolis to ask everyone she knew of all over about her – why she left them, how she got cancer, what happen to Tel-El to have his life ended, and a whole lot more later with Darkseid's doing about all of this. But all that they both got was the same old thing...People saying things like: 'Lisa was a good person to love a man she saved', 'she was hurt once to still stay strong', 'she was always healthy to helping out others', 'she followed her dreams to enjoy magic shows a lot to taking karate classes', 'loving her children very much, and last'; 'the police say that she saved her son and daughter from something to keep them away from Lisa when she left them in a foster home and wasn't seen afterwards until they discover her body'. All of it for Jake and Helen to gather about their mom so far. With still other hidden answers about Tel-El and learning more little at a time. The brother and sister meet back to say on what others have told each of them.

"Anything, Jake?"

"Nothing, just some things." he said. "And you, Helen?"

"The same." she answered. "I guess we still to keep on searching...We're getting close, I know it!"

"Unlike finding out about Bizarro who was good clone and sad child-like of Clark to be somewhere and not dead?"

Something like that, yes. For Clark was helping those two out since then from time to time, remember? And I take it that one clone that Luthor made is somewhere to be bad way later...I think. But this is about the other kind and sad Bizarro we're talking about.

"Besides the bad clone that Luthor has gotten out in time, I hope this Bizarro that we knew is doing well, if he survived..." Helen said. "He's like a child who's created to do good deep down to learn better."

Jake agrees with his sister on that part.

"Well, maybe from aliens, animals, humans, and that clone-! I mean, Bizarro character do have a heart to know better." said the smart and young Jake. "Like us with our Mom to learn what happened, let's try to do the same for her. (As soon as we can get to somewhere.) Let's see how Clark's doing, I bet Lois wants to know too."

Lois drives up towards the mountain where Lex Luthor's cloning lab used to be. However, before she can get there, she runs into a guard who refuses to let her pass a point on the road. Fortunately, Superman shows up before things get ugly. Superman explains that there is no trace of the lab or Bizarro, and they both assume that he is dead. Same with Jake to sense it out and Helen looked all over Superman to find nothing 'so far'.

"You guys too?" she asks them.

"I'm afraid we found nothing, Lois." said Helen. "But we won't give up, won't we Jake? We're in the same boat with our Mom's story. (Isn't that right, Jake...?!)"

Jake feels bad for Helen to slightly elbow her brother to keep on looking for their Bizarro.

"Huh...? Ouch! Ah, yeah! We're still looking, Lois! No worries! I won't stop either!"

As Helen and Jake drove off in their special car to keep on looking for them, Lois leaves without causing any trouble to tell Superman that they also feel bad for Bizarro ever since Luthor made tons of clones of Supermans and it all failed.

"Keep on trying! Both of you!" Lois said to them to talk to Superman next. "Just think what would have been like for him if he'd lived. First finding out he wasn't...well...you, and then his home, his whole world destroyed in one day. Can you imagine?"

Superman understood to feel really bad for Bizarro who's a lot like he was when Clark learn that he wasn't human at first, but an alien. Remember?

"Yeah, I think I can." he said. "Even for Helen to be a rare half breed to feel the same way, for Jake to be by his sister's side a lot. And Bizarro...He'd probably feel a lot like I did when I learned I wasn't human. You don't know who you are or where you belong. Why you're here."

Meanwhile, Bizarro, who is very much alive, wanders a snowy mountain confused about himself and looking for his home. Yeah! He is alive! He crashes into a ski lodge and sees a news cast about Superman 'along with Jake and Helen on there as well' which reveals that his 'home' is in the North Pole. Bizarro quickly heads out to investigate, believing that this would be his home. While flying over the North Pole he hears the animals kept in the Fortress and crashes in. He shatters the glass confining the animals and is attacked by a lizard-like creature, which he takes as his pet. Afterwards, he finds the Brainiac Orb and activates it.

"Who am me...?" he asked Brainiac. "Where am home?"

He asks Brainiac who he is and where home is. The orb, believing Bizarro to be Superman, shows him images and tells him of Krypton. Bizarro is overjoyed at hearing this. For Superman to come by later to help out the escape anime-like aliens, and to see the footprints belonging to Bizarro who have already left the place.

"Oh, no." he gets on the computer to call up Jake and Helen to tell them the news. "Jake! Helen! Looks around Metropolis again for me, I think Bizarro came by for a little visit at Fortress of Solitude."

They get to it right away and get themselves armed just in case.

"He's alive?!" Jake was shock. "That's great! But still..."

"Yeah, we need to make sure that Bizarro doesn't hurt himself again...or anyone else by accident." Helen was all set to go to absorb some slime on her arm. "Come on, Jake! Clark, we'll catch up to you. Leave this one to Jake and me."

Later, Bizarro goes to the Metropolis Cultural Center and starts destructively rearranging the place to make it match the images he saw of Krypton.

"Me make Krypton." Bizarro images his creation to look at it differently in his mind. "Then me am home!"

He claims a building for his house and kidnaps an usher who he mistakes as his father, Jor-El. Oh, boy...Soon Jake and Helen appear to try...stopping him the best they could without anyone else or Bizarro to get hurt. They really don't want to hurt Bizarro.

"Hold it-!" Jake and Helen stop to see what Bizarro's been up to. "Huh?"

He places the usher down in his so call home of his to see Jake and Helen to know who they are...sort of, for Bizaroo flies over to them to give them a great big hug.

"Helen! Jake! Family friend to Kal-El, me! Hugs for two!"

Without any of them using their powers against the clone, they drop their guard...and more because he was a bit too strong from the hugs of his.

"Ah! Hey, Bizarro...! We can't breath!" Helen taps to Bizarro.

"Sorry..."

He lets them go to get some air for both Jake and Helen.

"Thank you..." Jake was happy to see Bizarro again. "Hey, Bizarro, remember us right? Jake Star, me. Helen Star, that's my half big sister...Kind, smart, but as smart as me."

"I heard that!"

With Jake teasing Helen again to get her mad, Bizarro calms them both down like their own father figure.

"Calm down, no fighting!" he said. "Be good brother and sister. Come with Kal-El, want to show home to Jake and Helen."

"Home?!" they were both surprised to hear such words to see the scenes around them.

Looks like this was Bizarro's own world they were in right now for him to welcome Jake and Helen.

"Come in. Me show you." said Bizarro to touch Helen's slimy arm. "Helen, get clean up. No messes on floor please. Me cleans new Krypton good."

With Jake lowering his wand to go along with it.

"We might as well, Helen, let's watch on Bizarro and play house with him." said Jake.

And with that, Helen does the same with her arm to go normal again.

"(Oh, why not...?) Okay, Bizarro, give us your world tour please. (Clark, you better get here soon.)"

"Goodie! Come, come, me show you new Krypton. Follow Kal-El."

As Helen and Jake both kept their eyes on Bizarro to 'play with him', the cops arrive for Dan Turpin and Maggie Sawyer heard about a hostage issue with Helen and Jake to be with Bizarro to cause all of this mess to happen.

"Stop this madness right away!" said Maggie on the megaphone. "I want those people out of there! Jake and Helen have to make sure of that!"

Soon, Lois arrives at the scene to hear the news. Knowing her, she always gets her story somehow.

"Scram, Lane, this is a Police matter." Dan tells Lois that.

But this girl never backs down at all.

"Yeah, Turpin, like that really works with me."

Lois comes to investigate the situation and Bizarro takes an interest in her.

"You know this guy?" Dan asks Lois. "Figures...All the wackos come to you." She agrees to go with Bizarro into his house to prevent trouble. "Great, now we got ourselves two...maybe four hostages."

"Helen and Jake have things under control with that thing, even Lois until Superman arrives." said Maggie.

"I know, I'm worried about those kid, they're like family to me. If any thing happens, that weirdo's going to be sorry to mess with their Uncle Dan Turpin!"

Maggie gets that Dan was worried.

"I get it, really." she hears her partner loud and clear.

While in Bizarro's house, Lois is attacked by the alien lizard which has been renamed 'Krypto' for Lois's screams of terror scared it for Bizarro to forgive her the most. Even Jake and Helen didn't think that Lois would show up like this, but she did.

"Lois?!" said the two siblings.

"Helen? Jake?" same with her. "What are you two doing here?"

They were just hanging out and watching over Bizarro the best they could until Superman arrives.

"I could ask you the same thing, we're keeping this big guy company." said Helen. "It just...he thinks he's Superman from his home planet world he's making."

"Its weird." same with Jake. "But we have to watch on him, Bizarro's like a child."

Lois agrees with them on that part.

"Tell me about it."

Superman shows up and explains Bizarro's motives to Maggie and Turpin and he sees that the building is about to collapse.

"Let me guess...Bizarro?" he asks the two officers.

"Any idea what he's doing?" Maggie asks Superman next.

"Remodeling. He thinks he's me so he's trying to create his own version of Krypton."

Looks and sounds like from Bizarro's doing for Dan to see that now.

"Naturally..."

Superman has to help out Jake, Helen, Lois, and the usher from Bizarro's made up world play place right away before the building will collapse on them soon enough.

"That building won't last long, so hopefully with Lois, Jake, and Helen's help will keep him calm long enough to getting them all out before it all crumbles." Superman flies around to find a way inside of the building. "If Krypton is what Bizarro wants, that's what he's gonna get."

And Maggie, Dan, and the other officers have no choice but to wait around.

"I had to take this beat! Humans weren't nuts enough!" he said.

As Bizarro gives Lois a tour to trying to put his arm around her to move away slowly to ask him some questions.

"Helen and Jake good?" he checks on them. "Good food?"

He got them a few candies for them to munch on to be all good.

"We're fine." the two said at the same time.

"So, what is all this?" Lois asks Bizarro.

He tells Lois all about it.

"It am Dada's house on Krypton."

Now her and the two siblings see that Bizarro knows about Clark/Superman's home planet Krypton.

"Krypton? You remember Krypton?"

"Really?" same with Jake.

"How do you know about it?!" and Helen.

"Shiny Ball show me." he tells all three of them. "It say me am Kal-El, and it show me baby me."

"Unfortunately, Shiny Ball was confused at the time." Superman arrives.

Shortly afterward, Superman enters into Bizarro's house with a 'housewarming gift', a chunk of Kryptonite.

"Helen, don't leave this point to get affected." Jake tells his sister.

She does so since she doesn't have any lead element to use on her arm to protect her from the Kryptonite.

"Got it."

"Good girl, Helen." he throws the rock to Bizarro. "Here catch!"

However, Bizarro is unaffected by it.

"Pretty rock..." said the clone.

That's not good!

"It didn't work?" Lois as lost.

"Our cells must be different." Superman guess on that.

Before Superman can do anything else, he is attacked by Krypto and his lead suit is torn as Jake uses his beam rope from his wand to pull Krypto away from his friend.

"Bad dog-! Wait what am I say...?" Jake was lost. "This thing's not even a dog!"

Bizarro throws the Kryptonite at him so that he and Krypto can play fetch.

"Good, Krypto. Fetch!"

"No!" Lois warns Bizarro too late.

For the Kryptonite started to weaken Superman since his suit was tore off a bit. Since Helen couldn't do anything with the rock, Jake could.

"Do something, Jake!"

"I'm on it!" he rushes to Superman's side. "I'll save you, Superman!"

Lois tries to help Superman but Krypto chases her away. To make matters worse, Bizarro leaves to finish making Krypton by blowing it up. Wait, what?!"

"This am nice. Superman, Helen, Jake, Krypto, Dada, Lois, all here with me. Oh, Krypton pretty. So sad now it have to blow up..."

The others hear the news to not sound good at all.

"Blow it up!?" shock Lois, Jake, and Helen to hear that part loud and clear.

His exit causes the building to start to collapse.

"Superman! Help!" called out Lois.

"Help us!" same with the usher man.

Jake gets caught from the falling building parts to try dodging them to use his wand to zap a shield item toy to Superman to reach for it.

"Use this...Shamoo! Can!"

Fortunately thanks to Jake's help, Superman manages to push the Kryptonite away in time to save everyone in the building.

"Thank you, Jake!" he carries Lois and the usher out.

"Nice going, little bro!" Helen was happy to get in Jake's spell bubble beam and escape just in time.

Now Superman had to stop Bizarro right away.

"Jake. Helen. I'm going to need both of your helps again."

"Superman, wait!" Helen says something to her friend. "Don't hurt Bizarro. What he's doing is bad, but he's like a little child. A special little child..."

Jake has to go with his sister on this one.

"She maybe right. Please don't destroy your own clone." he begged of Superman. "Its kind of wrong."

He knows, that's why Superman needs his help with those two to help him out.

"I know. Then let's do our best." he tells Maggie to get everyone to safety. "Bizarro's going to blow up Metropolis next..Maggie, get everyone out of this area! Find a bunker right away!"

With Superman taking off and Jake using his bubble to follow Bizarro for Helen to go with her little brother, its only going to get worse next if nothing else is done right away.

"As a Russian missile launch test area?" Dan was lost. "Why go there?"

"To re-create Krypton to blowing it up like the original." Lois answered.

"Naturally..."

Superman 'as Jake and Helen were catching up with their friend', they headed out after Bizarro who has headed for a missile base. He steals a missile and sends it on its way towards Metropolis. Superman tries to stop the missile but Bizarro intercepts him insisting that Krypton needs the missile.

"You don't stop missile! Krypton needs missile!" he said while fighting against Superman. "Helen! Jake! Me don't want to hurt you two either, but if me must to teach lesson..."

All attempts to stop or deflect the missile are foiled by Bizarro who is determined to make Metropolis Krypton. This guy was stronger compare to Superman himself! Using metal to make Helen have some metal arm claws to try to hold on to the missile to hanging on to dear life.

"Helen! Don't ride on it!" Jake said.

"I'm not...! I'm trying to use my strength to slow it down, but I can't without Superman's help!"

He tries again to talk some sense into Bizarro.

"Bizarro, please! You don't have to do this! You'll kill innocent people!" he said.

"But that's how Krypton ended!" Bizarro said to Superman.

"But this isn't Krypton!" Superman said back.

Still, Bizarro won't listen to reason to keep beating up Superman.

"Me make it Krypton! Let Krypton explode!"

Helen grabs the clone with her metal claws to slow Bizarro down a bit.

"Stop! Think about us!" she said. "Me, Jake, Krypto, and all of life on this planet!"

"Don't you want to see and learn more?" Jake asks Bizarro. "Please, Bizarro, don't do this...!"

However, Superman reminds him about Lois.

"And what about Lois?" Superman tells Bizarro as well. "If this missile goes off, Lois will die."

Now he knows of his mistakes.

"Lois...? Lois is not on Krypton. Nor is Helen or Jake." he said to fly off to somewhere else. "Helen and Jake help Superman get missile! Me save Lois!"

Bizarro, instead of stopping the missile, rushes to save Lois, leaving Superman to do it himself and save Metropolis.

"Helen!"

"Right! (Pull!)" she aid Superman to use their strengths to stop the missile together.

And Jake to shielding the weapon just in time making it go up in the air to blow up instead.

"No more blowing this hometown of ours." he said to use his magic. "And...done."

It blows up in the skies instead for they've saved everyone's lives again. Superman than flies back to check on Lois.

"Lois..." he grabs Jake and Helen. "No time, you two, I'll give you both a lift!"

Looks like Bizarro sees Lois looking scared.

"Lois don't want to be saved?"

"She's fine!" said Maggie to have trouble pushing Bizarro away.

"She does, but not from you." Dan said.

Soon Superman, Helen, and Jake arrived.

"Stop, Bizarro! Its okay now!" both Jake and Helen said to make him stop.

"Its alright." Superman tells Maggie to stand down. "Lois is safe, Bizarro, we fix the problem."

Lois even tells Bizarro that while hiding behind Dan.

"I'm fine! See? I'm fine."

Realizing that Bizarro is too dangerous to be left on Earth, Superman helps him re-enact what happened after Krypton exploded.

"Now, do you want me to show you after Krypton exploded?" Superman said to him.

And he looks at Superman to be like...

"After?"

Jake checks on his computer to find a lively planet just for him.

"I know of one!" he shows them. "What about...here?"

Superman takes Bizarro to an uninhabited planet that is still capable of supporting life. Bizarro is unhappy until he sees that Krypto has been brought as well. He is now happy to live on his own world.

"Thank you, Superman! Helen! Jake! Me happy now with Krypto!" said Bizarro. "Home sweet home."

As Jake and Helen were watching this back on Earth to see for them and Clark/Superman that Bizarro with Krypto were both going to be just fine on their new home of theirs to protect...just in case.

"Good for you, Bizarro!" Helen cheers him on. "You and your pet take care! (Like Jake and I before...this clone is just a child to know better to still be good at heart. I like that.)"

That he is, Helen Star. And for the lucky other clone of Bizarro that Luthor has somewhere, we'll worry about that another time. Now that's a good and a better place to call that planet – Bizarro's World. There's no place like home...I guess.


	28. Prototype

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 28 – Prototype

Lex Luthor proudly presents his company's newest invention: The LexCorp Police Battle suit. As Jake 'to see how his sister works on his day off of school little holiday today' and Helen 'to be working with Lois and Clark' for them both looked at each other from seeing hearing all of this, they both know what might happen down the line later.

"Again?" Jake questions Helen.

She response back to her little half brother.

"Again." she answers.

This suit of powered armor comes equipped with black light lasers, an impact grenade launcher, jet packs, infrared scopes, and increases one's strength twenty-fold—in effect, abilities nearly identical to Superman's.

"Trying to put the Man of Steel out of business, Lex?" Lois asks Luthor in the audiences.

And Helen yells out.

"Sure looks like it to me!"

"I'd think, Ms. Lane, with your knack for getting into trouble, you'd appreciate a few extra rescuers." he said.

For this joke makes everyone go in laughter.

"Touché." said Clark.

"Harsh." Jake added.

Lois just glares at Clark after saying that to her the most.

"Whose side are you on?"

The suit's test pilot, police Sergeant Corey Mills, demonstrates the suit's capabilities to an awed crowd, even as its inventor, John Henry Irons, warns Luthor that the suit is being offered too soon.

"Lex, this is a mistake." John warns Luthor about this. "It's too soon."

"There is a time and a place for dissension, Mr. Irons...but never with me."

For Luthor would never listen to any warnings giving out too soon. For Jake and Helen to hear this from John to be something going on from the new suit that Mills was trying out.

"See Mills in that suit makes him look like the character from RoboCop." said Jake. "Don't you think so, Helen?"

"Something like that, yes." she said back. "But remember, this is Luthor we're talking about. I hope this suit doesn't have any side affects when wearing it. (That John guy who made it might be on to something.)"

No kidding, for Jake knows of John's niece to hang out with her a lot. A nice guy. During the demonstration, a major fire is reported. Both Superman and Mills head out to deal with it.

"Go ahead, Mill." Maggie gives her officer an order.

"I'm on my way."

He takes off, so does Clark in a hurry to go off as Superman next to tell Jake and Helen to catch up.

"Hey, Smallville, how far's your car?" Lois turns to see Clark is gone to see some man hitting on her.

"Right around the corner, toots. We going to your place or mine?"

For Helen to move out with some water to absorb from her arm to move on out after punching the man to save Lois the trouble, and Jake with his wand to follow her.

"Sorry, Lois! Gotta meet with Superman to aid him and Mills to stop the fire."

"Let's get going." said Jake to stepping on the man. "You're a jerk!"

Lois finds some way to get to the area instead.

"Ah...Thanks?"

Into the special car of Jake and Helen they go to driving there really fast. Things are not going well for the fire fighters as an explosion knocks a truck off an overpass. As Jake uses his wand to shielded everyone from the explosions; leaving Superman manages to catch the fire fighters, but can't catch the truck—but Mills can. As Helen had some water power so strong to put out some of the fire so far. Team work!

"Superman! The people are still trap inside! We have to hurry!" Jake alerts his friend.

"Then we better hurry it up." Helen uses her water to fire down to getting on top of the roof with the fire not hurting her like Superman was.

Both Mills and Superman follow Jake and Helen.

"Guess were working together on this one, huh." Mills tells Superman.

It was nice to have other tagging along to saving the day and all.

"Happy to have an extra hand." said Superman. "All four of us have to save the people and then stop that fire."

Mills, Jake, Helen, and Superman then fly to the roof, but don't have time to fly the people down one at a time, since the roof will collapse before then. The two form a plan for the other two kids: Mills cuts off a section of roof with his lasers for Jake to turn the fallen parts to dust.

"Jake, back me up!" Mills tells him.

And Jake knows what to do from a fire troubles.

"Good thinking, Mills!" Jake does the rest in time for no one to get crush underneath. "Shamoo! Can do!"

Leaving Helen and Superman for them to fly the people away on it as Helen use a sharp part of the water blade to cut through the roof top faster.

"Let's get these people to safety, Superman. I'll holding them up and ride on your back while you fly us all back down." she said.

Superman likes how him and Helen use their combined strength to getting things done.

"What would I do with you two in my life?"

Mills then dives into the building and fires grenades, blowing the fire out like a candle. For his crowning touch, he lands and reveals that he's rescued a cat that Superman missed.

"He missed one almost?!" surprised Helen and Jake. "No way!"

Superman shakes hands with Mills, who deliberately squeezes too tight. For Mills to be cheered on with his wife by his side...

"Honey, you were wonderful!"

He tells Jake and Helen to stay strong as well like he was and stay close to Superman at all times.

"Helen. Jake. You two were amazing, making a great team with you two, me, and Superman here. Stay in school and eat right." he said.

This makes Jake and Helen feel odd once Mills said that to them. Superman leaves, feeling rather worried to say so to Lois.

"Looks like he's got them in the palm of his hand."

"They'd better be careful he doesn't make a fist."

Now Helen and Jake were aware to almost had Superman's hand to break from Mills' strong grasp from his suit. Back at LexCorp, Irons insists that it's too soon to use the suit: because Mills' entire nervous system is linked to it, they haven't prepared for the potential psychological effects of using it. Luthor refuses to listen, insisting they'll deal with problems only as they arise. Realizing his mistake, Irons quits his job, but it's too late to prevent the suit's continued use. For Jake to be hanging out with Irons' niece after school the next day to hear that he quit LexCorp with good reason to sense out.

"Irons?" he follows him. "Hey, I heard you left LexCorp for a reason due to Mills suit, am I right?"

"Hi, Jake. Sorry, I did do that. What Sergeant Mills has is a prototype to not be ready to handle alone." he said to Jake.

This gets Jake's attention to learn more.

"What do you mean? I mean, I do know the word prototype means something to be tested on before ore are made, but is there something wrong with it? Does it make you sick, the machine will fall apart soon, someone would try to steal it?"

Almost, but this one was far from it for Irons to look up on to warn Mills about it and prove Luthor wrong before it was too late. What could it be though?

"I'm planning to find out. Listen, Jake, since you're good on machine, I could use your help." Irons tells him. "If we work together, we can find the answers for Mills and let both your sister and Superman know while we still have a chance."

So Jake was in to be good on computer researching.

"(This sounds serious for Luthor's works always lead to trouble...And he's my real father surprising...) Then let's get to it, Irons." he said.

Looks like Jake get to work with Irons to let Helen know about it 'for her to keep Clark/Superman informed soon enough. Later, news reports indicate that Mills is becoming far too violent in fighting crime, brutally beating criminals who have already given up. For Helen to witness it all, she and Jake had to keep on extra eye on Mills in the suit, that's for sure. His wife Trish becomes worried that he's getting to be obsessed with the suit. He has shaved his head to improve his interface with it, and shows no interest in the vacation they had been planning for some time. Mills assures her that he's okay, but that night, Trish wakes up to find her husband gone.

"Corey...?" Trish couldn't find him.

While Mills flies over the city he comes across a chop shop and brutally attacks the criminals. Wow! Helen sees it while running for her exercise to alert Superman about it 'and Jake while he was still trying to find some answers'.

"Huh? Mills in that suit stopping some losers from stealing and selling car parts?" questioned Helen. "I think Superman and I better see how Mills' been up to."

They arrive to see what the trouble was.

"Superman. Helen. That robot thing's attacking us and he won't stop." one criminal said.

Helen knew to let Superman know about it for himself.

"See? I told you so. (For me and Jake called it.)"

Superman and her show up and rescues the criminals but is attacked by Mills.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mills questions Superman to stop him.

But the Man of Steel stops Mills.

"What are you doing?" he asks Mills the nest question.

"Okay, Mills, that suit had made you act bad. Take it off!" she said.

This makes Mills get really mad now.

"No!"

But Mills smacks Helen across the face to get thrown to a lot of cars to get hurt, strong like Superman to still be human to get hurt from time to time.

"Helen!" Superman releases Mills to aid Helen to have her side cheek bones bruise to injured her head. "You're hurt."

"I've been through worse...wow! What a slap-!" Helen gets catch from almost falling. "Ouch..."

"I got you. Mills have gone too far from that suit."

Fortunately, Maggie Sawyer shows up to see what he did to Helen and the other crooks and orders Mills to stand down.

"Mills!" she said.

Mills tells her that Superman and Helen were both interfering with police business to which Sawyer, after surveying the damage he caused, demands Mills explain this 'police business' at once.

"But they were interfering in police business, chief!"

"Oh, really?" Maggie points out of Helen's injuries.

Now Mills was in big trouble to have a talk with Maggie, along with giving the criminals a fair trial later to serve time after getting arrested first to go quietly. For Helen tells Jake what happened on the phone to sole this problem quickly.

"(Mills, you're better than a machine is, man or machine type of thing. Jake, you and Irons better find those answers...)"

Luckily Helen recovers to feel that powerful impact for a bit to heal faster. Afterwards, Maggie puts Mills on medical leave and puts the suit off limits. This news drives Mills insane, and he steals the suit.

"No!" he gets mad. "The suit's mine! We belong together!"

This guy needs to take a chill pill!

"Corey!"

Not even Trish's words can get her husband out of this one.

"They can't...!" Mills' angry.

And yep, he steals the suit to make Mills no longer an officer of the law, more like ne breaking it instead.

Meanwhile, Superman and Helen pays a visit to Irons for Jake to return with some answers for them to learn about the suit together, who told him that Mills is under the influence of the suit's power and that he will never give it up.

"I knew this would happen. It cause Mills to hurt you, Helen."

"I'm fine now, its just a bruise to get use to." said Helen to be smiling. "But seriously, what's causing Mills to act like this?"

Jake finds something out to tell the others all about it.

"Thanks to Irons showing me the blueprints, it took me awhile since yesterday to get these answers out...The suit has some type of electrical core to give your entire senses, strength, the upper hand, and and such to all be put into one from this suit. A skill to boost up the skill of a police officer to use muscles and the brain mix in to getting the job done. Its all done from the spark to go straight to the spine, brain, and your muscle tissues. But there's a problem...it messes up th nerve parts from the body to fry to feel too good, it'll get anyone so activate like a drug to make them do stuff without he or she knowing it; to make you forget everything that's important to become something you cannot live without."

From Superman and Helen seeing the blueprints done by Irons, what Jake was said was all true.

"It happened to a rat I tested out carefully, but it didn't work out to die form a heart attack." he said. "What Jake said is all true, this is a problem to happen to Mills ten times worse on humans than animals."

Irons also tells Superman about a device that, when plugged into the suit, will shut it down, and also incapacitate Mills in the process.

"Ah, Superman, we have to stop Mills and that suit of his." Helen said. "(This is bad to kill him ten times worse!)"

"Is there a kill switch?" Superman asks Irons.

"There is, and its plugged into the suit." he shows them from the blueprints to look at it that weak point. "Use it, it it'll make the suit useless afterwards."

Jake points it out to have his wand remember it with out wave he does from his magic.

"I see it, its our only shot we have."

"And where's the device for it?" Superman asks Irons another question.

"Yeah, about that..."

Irons didn't sound to happen to know where that device was at. You see, the only problem is that the jamming device is in Luthor's pocket.

"Luthor has it?!" Helen didn't sound too happy at all. "Give me a break! He should be in jail along time ago!"

Just then, Jake thought about that part to be bad news...

"Ah! Mills is going after Luthor! Things will get ugly! Superman! Helen! We have to get it! (And fast!)"

Mills heads off to see Luthor, who he believes can help him. Luthor acts like he's Mills' friend, but inserts the jamming device. It works at first, but Mills falls on the device, crushing it. He attempts to kill Luthor by releasing Luthor's pet shark on him. Jake, Helen, and Superman arrive just in time for the Man of Steel to save Luthor's life, and for Helen to calm the shark from her fish skills.

"No! Bad shark, down!" she talks to hugging and patting it. "Stop...Stay...Stay..." Helen has done it. "Good boy. Okay, Superman, let's put this shark back into its tanks."

And they do just that for Jake's spells reverse the shatter glass to fix it.

"Jake! Thank you!"

Luthor hugs Jake to move away from him after that.

"Save it, we're here for the suit to get it off of Mills-!" Jake sees the device's now destroyed. "Ah, Superman...Helen...we got a problem..."

And because of this problem, Mills attacks him again for Superman to keep Jake and Helen away from the impact.

"Watch out!"

The two of them seem to be evenly matched until Mills shoots Superman point-blank in the eyes with his lasers, temporarily blinding him. Jake shields Superman in time to make Mills stop, Helen uses her shark skills from her arm that she absorbed to back her brother up.

"Superman's hit!" Helen got mad to grab Mills with her shark arm. "Loser!"

"What gives, Mills? You're cheating!" Jake got mad too.

"Me, cheat? You two should learn about the law to be serve with my help and my suit!"

His suit? Mills has the wrong idea.

"Its not yours be begin with!" Helen fights off against Mills with her shark skills to stopping him. "That suit isn't a person, or a toy, and it's making you lose it like a drug you can't live without!"

I think saying that to Mills was too late to make him stop.

"I will break your jaw next, Helen!"

Jake uses his beam rope to save Helen in time.

"No one touches my sister but me, Mills!" trying to pull him away from Superman from getting beaten up.

Helen tries to defend the weak Superman as well to stay strong like her friend was.

"I'm not done with you yet, Superman!" he said.

Superman refuses to give up. To even both evenly match to still get hurt for Superman and Helen to fall off the building for Mills wanted more, until Jake comes in to do something foolish.

"I'm biting the hand that feeds you!"

That had to hurt hard for Jake didn't let go of Mills' hand to really be biting the man.

"You little brat-!" but Helen's shark teeth from her arm pulls Mills back. "You!"

"An officer hurting a child, yeah...that's going to make you stay on the force no more after this." she said. "You're no hero, you're nothing more an a activate loser you are!"

Coming down, Superman throws a cart to hit Mills from above as Helen's kicks gives him a boost there.

"Goal!" Jake said to letting Mills go.

"I thank soccer that I took at age eight for six years."

Helen was good playing it to having the strong kicking skills as Superman tries to find the man next.

"I can still fight you if I can't see you." he said.

Bu this selfish officer wasn't done yet. Mills continues his assault, but Superman's sight returns as Mills is strangling him, and he sees that he's next to an electric generator. This gave both Jake and Helen an idea.

"Right!" Jake uses his magic to give his sister electrical powers next for her arm. "Helen, back me up while I keep thing at full charge."

Helen spark things up to bring it over to Superman.

"I'm on it! (Please work...)" she runs over to Superman's side to give Mills a thunder shock move. "Superman, power up!"

Superman grabs a cable for Jake and Helen to lend him a hand, from the generator and jams it into the input plug on Mills's suit, defeating him. He was now done for and the suit.

"Superman?" Jake checks on him.

Looks like he would recover to see better in seconds.

"We did it. You two did great. This is nothing to not see what I can hear in front of me or from behind."

Good point there, for you are Superman after all which made Helen and Jake smile. Mills is taken to the hospital in a nearly catatonic state, though he manages to respond to Trish's touch, and Irons says he should recover in time. For Jake and Helen to see this from the outside of the room and high fives each other, all was good in the end.

"Hey, Jake? I wonder who was really the monster? Man or machine?" she asks him.

"Ah..." he was thinking. "Sometimes, Helen, the man's ten times worse than a machine. And for Mills, he has learned that after using the suit a lot, but no more."

True, so true.

"Ha! I still blame Luthor for this one. (At least Mills will be okay to fight on by his wife side.)"

Irons shakes his head, saying that the suit seemed like a good idea.

"He's still in withdrawal from the suit." Irons tells Superman this. "The doctors said it'll take a while, but he should recover completely." he sighs. "The suit seemed like such a good idea."

Superman says it still is if Irons ever manages to smooth out its flaws, and he actually wouldn't mind a little help. Same goes with both Jake and Helen agree with their friend.

"It still is, if anyone could manage to make it work safely. It'd be nice to have a little help for a change." he said back. "The same with those two would like to have a team to help out, for Helen and Jake can control their powers more and more every day."

Realizing that perhaps Irons can do some good with the suit, Irons starts brainstorming. Yeah, he'll be back with something even better to do later down the line, alright! Looks like some of men can do more with machines when using it right, tell me about it. From good to bad, its man who's bad than machines are in the wrong hands.


	29. The Late Mr Kent

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 29 – The Late Mr. Kent

A group of mourners from the Daily Planet, Helen, and Jake attend a memorial at the local cemetery. For Jake and Helen looked strong for this one, as Jimmy tries to be there by Helen's side to be holding hands.

"This must be hard on you more than is with me too, huh Helen."

"(Play it cool, Helen, just like Jake and I've been practicing a lot...)" she says this to her boyfriend. "I know, Jimmy, but I'm hanging in there."

"If there's anything you need, I'm here for you." he tells Helen that. "Maybe...when everything's taken care of on what 'he' left out, you and I can could...I mean if you want to..."

Jimmy's trying to ask Helen out on a date.

"I would love to later."

Jake brings back to the topic at hand 'to ace like he cared'.

"More later, we're here for a certain someone, remember?" Jake said to the couple.

"Understood." Jimmy tries to wipe his tears away. "Thanks."

At least they were going out some more for Helen and Jimmy.

"I know, this is about him right now." Helen gets back to her 'acting'.

I bet you all want to know why Jake and Helen had to come along to act so calm for someone to be dead...or for others to believe in that part. For you see...This is funeral of Clark Kent's. Now you may ask yourself, huh?! Since Clark's Superman for Helen, Jake, Batman, Megan, Alfred, Gidget, Lana, and his human parents know about his secret, what happen to his other character, Clark Kent? Now you guys were going to ask that next question next, right? Well, there was a lot to explain for Jake and Helen to help their friend with a murder mystery. Another one!

Superman: [Luck. That's what it all boils down to, doesn't it? The smallest break one way or the other. It can save a life or destroy one. And you can't fight it, no matter how strong you are.] Superman watches from nearby and recalls how this all began...

A few days ago, Clark was assigned to interview Ernest Walker, a petty thief convicted of murder for 5 years, and now scheduled for execution in a week. As Jake saw the scene on his way home with his friends as Helen was cleaning up their apartment during the time to happen almost next to them; for the two siblings tell Clark all about it.

"Clark, be happy that Perry's allowing you to solve the case for Maggie and Dan to find the real killer before Ernest gets killed...We like the guy, he's bee doing so well with the pizza delivery until that day from five years ago. Tell him, Jake!"

With Helen telling her little brother, Jake tells Clark on what happened.

"It started out after a Birthday party with my friends to walk back home before Helen had one of her worriness freak outs again. It was the same old thing to come back right away to take the bus only; for Ernest Walker use to be thief and such to work part time as a pizza guy; not a bad person to get off to a rough start to give the man some tips when we get our snacks, and then...as Helen was fixing up the place during the time...bam!" Jake makes gun sound affects. "Just as I got back...I heard gun shots for Helen heard me come back for us to run in that area to see...a woman who was shot and killed! For Ernest was on the ground to get knocked out after getting a hit to the head really hard. I think someone who's the real murder got to the house, kill a random person who was living on her own, and then Ernest came in just as it happened." he said. "Detective Bowman was on the case back then to find proof of Ernest robbing the woman and has been in jail for five years now...found guilty to sentence him to death in a few days!"

What he said was all true.

"Jake and I did testify in court to tell him about Ernest's story to have some proof...but nothing happened..." Helen sounded upset. "Besides having Jake unharmed, we need your help, Clark, maybe then we can save our friend from getting killed by the law. Please! We're begging you!"

With Helen begging for Clark's help, the same goes for Jake too.

"Please save Ernest!"

This sounded serious for Clark to do just that to hear Walker out for himself next in person. Walker was caught trying to fence the murder victim's necklace, but swears he found it outside his door for Jake and Helen to witness that part to believe in the man, and he claims he is innocent. Using his super senses, Clark determines that Walker is telling the truth just as the two siblings told their super hero friend all about it.

"Jake. Helen." he tells them on the phone. "You're right, Walker's innocent. Let's do what we can to free him."

They were in to solving the case too, so you all know what that means.

"It's murder solving mystery time!" Helen gets her hat. "Sherlock Helen's in the house!"

"And me too!" same with Jake to have the glasses in check. "Jake Watson here to back his sister up!"

Nicely done, with them looking around the crime scene, Clark goes to see Detective Bowman, who was the lead investigator on the case. Clark receives the case files, and Bowman tells him there is no question Walker is guilty.

"Just watch out for trouble like Walker if I were you, Kent." the detective said. "There are lots of nuts-o's in our town. Sad to say it, and I'm a detective."

Clark reads through the case files, and is about ready to believe Bowman, when he decides to eat some leftover pizza. As Helen sees that Clark will be a bit as Jake looks up on some profile on Ernest Walker from the Daily Planet, Helen does the same to have a break for a bit with Jimmy to be going out again.

"Oh, Jimmy, your girlfriend's waiting..." Lois teases him.

"Helen, hi!" Jimmy hugs Helen. "I thought we can spend some time tonight, you and me around town. Just a little break. Want to get some burgers?"

And for that, she tags a long with them.

"Well, I don't see why not, okay."

"Awesome!" Jimmy was happy. "A little fun time will do some good for you, Helen, trust me."

Lois follows them.

"Come on, Jake, play some more detective time in a bit." said Lois. "Can't work on an empty stomach."

"Okay, then. Wait up, Helen!" he follows the others to let Clark know something from a little magic. "(Clark, something about the pizza box, look there.)"

Helen hear that part to keep posted with Clark in a bit for her and Jake after a quit break.

"(You heard my weird brother, Clark, give up the scoop in a bit.)" she gives Clark the sign and headed out. "Good luck, Clark, we'll solve this for Ernest yet!"

Thanks to them finding a clue, Clark is reminded from Walker's alibi: he was at home, eating pizza.

Superman: [Dinner was hard to pass up. I hadn't eaten all day...not that I needed to. It was thanks to Jake and Helen's smart thinking, I would've known about the pizza place he had to eat something from there where he worked, he paid for one.]

Following up on this, Clark goes to the pizza parlor nearest to Walker's home. While the parlor's delivery boy didn't work there anymore, the manager unearths a set of disks containing old delivery records. That's a start! And enough for Jake to get something out of them from his computer to tell Clark about it and Helen the next night.

"I got it!" he tells the two. "Listen here, Ernest was working during the time to get his own to pay for to be home...He then heard a noise of a woman getting killed to lose her necklace from that part, for me to come back home, the man who delivered the pizza left to see a murder scene to forger the delivery, and the killer to make his or her get away for the police and Bowman to arrive. Right here, on that day, on that time, and such."

All on record thanks to the man in charge of the pizza place. Sweet! For Clark knew on what to do next for Helen and Jake to keep on searching for more clues.

"That's clue number one for us!" Helen said with a peace sign.

Later, Clark calls Lois in triumph: He has found a record 'with Jake and Helen helping him out' confirming that a pizza was delivered to Walker at almost the exact moment the murder was committed. Proud of his accomplishment, Clark drives to the governor's mansion in his car, rather than go as Superman and raise some questions. He also feels that it would be better if it were Clark's victory for once. Good point there.

Superman: I suppose I could have flown to the governor as Superman and given him the disk, but that could have raised some awkward questions. It was also best for Jake and Helen to stay put for me to carry out the task for them, just in case I need them for backup later when things might go deep. Maybe there was some ego involved too. I wanted this to be Clark's victory, not Superman's.

However, someone had planted a bomb in his car, which explodes and sends his car careening into the ocean and destroying the disk. For Jake to sense Clark was in danger, and Helen to hear it a mile away, they have to drive to the area to help Clark out and fast.

"Clark's in danger!" the two said at once.

Though he survives, Superman sees a fisherman nearby, and realizes he can't emerge from the ocean without revealing his secret identity, so he swims away. For him to see Jake and Helen locating Clark as Superman, he talks quietly to try to come up with a plan right away, they can't let the fisherman know that Clark Kent was killed or something to come out like magic, they must keep his secret as Superman to themselves.

"Jake. Helen. You two keep me posted while I have Lois to help me. Or me as Superman." he said. "Hurry. I'll come back for you two later. Act like you're worried about Clark."

"Oh, right..." Jake gets it to leave the area. "Helen, you're the loudest to sound dramatic. Get the man's attention about Clark who was blown away...sort of!"

She has no other choice.

"Hey! I don't sound that loud unless I use my Kryptonian powers. I mean come on, Jake. But for the time being, I got no choice." she puts on a show. "(If you say so, Clark, we still need to solve this for Ernest's sake.) Ah! Oh, my God! Clark Kent! He was in that car and...it just blew up! My co-worker from the Daily Planet might be dead! Oh, why?! Someone, get a coastguard, or Jake and me to help out! Please! Anyone, save Clark Kent! He can't be dead!"

Well, that worked...maybe a bit too well. For Jake to look at Helen after that was hard to swallow.

"(Dramatic much, Helen? Give me a break...)"

Later, Superman retrieves Clark's car for the police, under Bowman's direction. Lois attempts to convince Bowman that Walker is innocent, as only the real killer would try to kill Clark.

"Who else but the real killer would have done this? He was probably afraid Kent was getting too close!" she said to the detective.

But Bowman dismisses her and states that as he was a reporter, Clark would be prone to a number of enemies. Lois then argues that Clark could still be alive, but Bowman points out the eyewitness.

"Kent was a reporter. Who knows how many enemies he had!" he thought about it. "This might come as a kick in the pants, Lane, but nobody likes you guys!"

Helen sticks her tongue out at Bowman to really hate the man.

"Oh, yeah?! Shows you, Bowman-!" she then sees some type of pearl piece on the ground for her to pick it up. "Hmmm... (This looks like the same pearls from the necklace left out from the murder scene five year ago...) Jake, look at this."

Once Helen shows it to her brother, they found another one.

"A piece of the murder woman's pearl necklace? Where did it come from?"

"Right here...In the sands..." Helen was lost. "It just showed up out of nowhere.

"(Okay, now that's very weird.)" Jake was confused too.

"Too confusing..." Lois said to fear of Clark getting hurt or killed. However, Lois notices that the fisherman had to wear glasses to read a clipboard, and goes to question him. "You two, keep working. Help me out on this to get the credit instead, and I'll free Walker to give you two some pizzas later."

Sounds like a deal to have a partner ship with Lois Lane for Jake and Helen.

"Okay!"

Jake agrees, for Helen goes over to Superman on what he'll do as himself to not be Clark, on what will happen next.

"Hey, I hope we'll figure this problem out somehow...For your other self and for Ernest..." she was worried.

"It'll be fine." he said. "I'll find something out, but this comes first."

"I understand. (But we better hurry and fast.)"

That night, Superman goes to see his parents, but even they can't figure out how to bring Clark back after Jake and Helen told them all about what happen. For Superman says he needs to be Clark Kent, as being Superman all the time would drive him insane, but regardless, he still needs to clear Walker.

"I know we're stuck, Helen, but we need to find out about..." Jake might have something in mind to look through a phone book really fast. "Helen, help me look up a number to call up."

She gets right to it right away.

"Fine, but it'll get us somewhere to Clark Kent to come back soon!" she said.

"It does! Trust me!" he said back.

I hope it does, as we saw what happened to get back on where we left off. Back in the present, on where Superman seeing the funeral, as he watches Lois depart early from Clark's funeral.

Superman: [Well, so much for sentiment.]

Later on, Superman decides to go to the governor as Clark Kent and explain Walker's innocence, prepared to reveal his secret identity if need be. He heads to his apartment to change, and is surprised to find Lois already there. She explains that she was hoping he'd left some evidence of his investigation behind, but couldn't find anything. They both realize that someone has been through the apartment already: Clark's computer has been taken, and his phone has been bugged. As they talk, Lois begins to shed tears over Clark's death and tells Superman that despite all her teasing she liked and respected Clark a lot, and now regrets not having told him this.

"I always teased him. But I had so much respect." Lois started shedding tears. "And I liked him too, I really did. I wish I'd told him."

Lois mentions that the eyewitness to Clark's 'death' is unreliable, as he has extremely poor eyesight, and wasn't even wearing his glasses when the crash occurred. Although Superman realizes that he can plausibly claim that Clark could have swam to shore without the fisherman noticing, Lois tells him that, to her, the fact Clark hasn't contacted her or anyone is the real proof that he's dead. Looking through Clark's bookshelf, Lois sees a bomb placed inside. Superman flies her out just before it goes off. With Jake in his beam bubble giving Helen a ride to see what was going on.

"Helen! Jake! I'm going to need your help!" he tells them. "Someone place a bomb in Clark Kent's apartment to have Lois almost killed!"

Sure looks like it.

"Quickly, help him stop the fire!" Lois tells them.

Superman puts out the fire 'with Helen using her water arm to soak down the leftovers and Jake with his wand to keep the flames from spreading anywhere else' just in time.

"Surf up!"

"Shamoo! Can do!" Jake sees someone trying to shoot at Helen. "Duck! (Now this person's getting nervous!)"

That same killer try to have Helen murder next, this was getting crazy!

"Hey!" she looks around the city. "Who try to shoot me?! Its pointless for bullets to reflect off me, loser! Come out and shoe yourself, and quit being a coward!"

Jake sees the leftover bullet to look at it.

"Who in the right mind wants us dead this badly-?" Jake stops to see something on the bullet. "Helen! Look, this bullet is from the Metropolis Police Department!"

Helen sees it.

"Yeah, it is...only higher up members in the force uses it to be strong fire power. Maggie does, same with Dan, and Bowman...Bowman..." Helen felt something to smell like Bowman from the pearl part and the bullet. "Wait...He was there to know quickly about the murder that Ernest was step up on, and yet he likes to not talk it so much to make up the fisherman saying that he couldn't see the car flying into the waters..." she figures it out. "Ah! Superman!"

I think they were on to something now. From stopping the fire thanks to them, both Superman and Helen use their x-ray visions, scanning the crowd with his x-ray vision, sees Bowman near his apartment.

"What's wrong, Helen?" Superman asks her.

Using Jake's bubble to float to Superman, for Helen sees Bowman who was watching it all happen before everyone else did.

"I think I know who the real murder is. Framing Ernest, trying to sort of kill you, me, and Jake. Over there. Do you see him?"

And from there, they have their murder for Jake to see that himself.

"Bowman." Superman said.

But how will they prove that Bowman did it?

"Lois, I'm glad you're on our side, because we might need your help to getting one more proof on him. Are you in?" he asks her.

For Lois was ready for anything.

"Since when haven't I been ready for anything else?"

Yeah, this next part could be dangerous to do...Later, at the Metropolis Police Department, Lois confronts Bowman: He was the detective on the Walker case, happened to be the one closest to Clark's wreck, and Bowman was spotted near his apartment after the bomb went off to also try to shoot Helen with his police gun. An increasingly nervous Bowman dismisses her, but Lois holds up the phone tap — standard police issue — and says she will have it checked for fingerprints from the pearl piece from the necklace and the bullet of the police force that uses it. So he did do it! He did it all! Bowman cracks and throws Lois off the stairs. Unfortunately for him, Superman was listening and saves Lois. As well as Jake using his beam rope to trap Bowman and Helen with her metal claws out.

"Free, you fake loser detective!" Jake and Helen said it together.

"Hey, what took ya?" Lois questions Superman.

But they did arrive to not let anything bad happen to her and Superman was always there for Lois to be saved a lot.

"You were proving that Bowman did everything with evidences if Jake and Helen didn't find anything, but they did."

Bowman runs to the roof and steals a helicopter. As Jake and Helen chase after the man they wanted to know to use a bubble to keep them a float to go after the murderer.

"So, it was you two who were butting in!"

"In kidding!" Helen said to try clawing at the helicopter to get Bowman out of it. "Answer us, why did you do it? Why kill a random woman and frame Ernest for it?"

"Do you have grudges against thieves who still to try to make a living somehow to learn the hard way?" Jake asks Bowman. "Ernest's our friend to try having him set up for murder! He's going to die because of you setting him up!"

With Superman confronting him for Jake and Helen to help him out, but is shot with bullets strong enough to pin him and Helen for a few seconds. Jake uses his shield to helping the other two out in time.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you...I did it because I wanted to stop Walker for years! People think that they have a chance to change, but they never do! I'm just trying to bring justice to save some lives, even if he's a weak little thief, that's why!" Bowman said. "And neither of you three will live to tell about it after tonight."

Well, that's a selfish reason why. Taking flight, Bowman then fires a missile at Superman, which hurls him away then explodes, but Superman is unharmed. For Jake to back him up, to shocking the helicopter with his electrical beams; leaving Helen to some strong chain arm to pull Bowman down with Superman to lend her a hand, for Jake, Helen, and Superman capture Bowman and he and Lois together will tell the governor of Walker's innocence: It was Bowman who killed the woman, and framed Walker for the crime.

"Strike three, Bowman, you're out!" said Helen.

The cops arrest Bowman, but will they make it for Walker's freedom in time?

"Ah, you guys." Jake tells the three the bad news. "We caught the real murder and all to do the right thing, but...Walker's death sentence is happening in a few hours tonight!"

Unfortunately, at the last minute, the governor had gone to watch Walker's execution.

"We better hurry!" said Lois.

Superman rushes to the prison and manages to save Walker from the gas chamber at the last minute. Jake and Helen arrive in to tell them to stop with enough evidences to prove that Walker's innocent and Bowman was really the guilty one.

"Stop! Stop!" Jake said. "Here! We have everything that Bowman did it all! Take it!"

"(Thank you, Clark!)" Helen was happy to see that they made it from the car of theirs. "Listen, Bowman set Walker up for him to snap thinking that he would cause a very bad crime than robbery, but he's clean! Please let him go!"

And from there and some evidences to take Bowman away for good, Walker was now a free man to thank Superman, Helen, and Jake for saving him to start a new beginning for this man afterwards.

"Thank you, Helen. Jake. Thank you both, and Superman. You guys really saved me. I'm free!"

That was too close. So, now what happens? For Clark Kent to come back was next for the three had something in mind...The next day, Lois reads her story on Walker's exoneration, but takes no satisfaction in her byline; Clark is still gone. Just then, she gets a phone call and bolts up from her desk in shock.

"What?! Kent's alive?!" she said.

"Wait!" shock Jimmy. "Clark Kent's alive?! That's great!"

At Lana Lang's penthouse, Lois finds Clark alive and well, but with a bandage around his head. He claims that he washed ashore, found a phone and called Lana, but was too weak to call anyone else until later.

"I don't believe it!" Lois was upset but happy at the same time. "You've been sitting here in the lap of luxury while I'm out risking my neck!"

At least this plan was working thanks to Helen and Jake's help for Lana to aid them.

"He was recuperating." she said to check on Clark. "Poor thing, when I picked him up he could barely remember his own name."

"But he sure remembered yours, and your telephone number."

Shocking to Lois, she finds that hard to believe from Lana's words.

"Clark and I go back a long way. Are you...jealous?" Lana questions Lois.

Lois is outraged, considering all she went through, but accepts the story.

"Yeah, jealous of his endless luck." she said back.

For Jimmy to tell Helen and Jake the news, they act happy for that to be heard, Clark Kent was back to be something else afterwards for Lois to get over it afterwards. Thanks, Lana. As Helen and Jimmy go out on their date 'as promised', to have fun for the two siblings have done well to aid Clark once again.

"Great work, you two."

With Clark/Superman saying that, this made Helen and Jake's day to solve another murder mystery once again.

"And so once again, the day is saved to having an old friend, saving a man, and stopping a real murder. Thanks to Sherlock Helen and the real hero, me. Jake Watson-!"

Helen throws a box of half eaten pizza near Jake's face.

"Oh, shut up!" she said to walk out with Jimmy. "Come on, Jimmy, lets go see a movie."

"I know of a good one you'll like. See you later, Jake." he said.

With them out, Jake just smiled to get cleaned up and eats the other pizza to have this to say to look happy than not in pain this time.

"(I'll take this better than getting smack on the head a lot.)" said Jake. "(And for Bowman, he's going to get his last breath of life after tonight death sentence, serves him right.)"

You said it Jake! Some time later, Bowman sits in his prison cell, and growls as he angrily reads the story of his own scheduled execution written by Clark Kent before noticing the officers who escort him to his execution much to his horror. As he sits in the gas chamber, he quietly wonders aloud how Clark survived the car bomb.

"How did he survive that car bomb? How?" he realizes. "He's Superman!"

Bowman suddenly realizes to his shock that Clark Kent is Superman right before the lever is pulled, taking his revelation with him to his grave. Well, good night, you loser. Don't you just love solving murder mysteries like this one? It was something else in this chapter/episode. Loved it!


	30. Heavy Metal

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 30 – Heavy Metal

As Helen Star was working hard to make a life – working at the Daily Planet, saving the world with her powers she has gotten use to, finding out more about her mother, taking care of her brother Jake, having friends to hang out with from high school, aiding Clark at work and other parts while he's Superman, and going out with Jimmy a lot to become a cute couple for them to be in love and Jake was happy to see his sister was more of an outgoing person.

"(Seeing my sister like this changed her a lot...from love, friends, an honor to have when having super powers, and myself to help Helen, its been something else since we team up with Clark, who's Superman. Life is good on other things so far. I'm just glad she's following the rules for us to stay together with Dan's help and Superman as our friend and guardian. Life's something else...other than saving lives and stopping bad guys in between our school and work lives. Speaking of friends, I wonder how Irons' doing since we last saw him?)"

Good question there, Jake, because speaking of that man...John Henry Irons carefully removes a steel helmet from a furnace and cools it in a bucket of water. He then adds the helmet to a full suit of powered armor. His niece Natasha 'who Jake hangs out with' inquires if he's ready to use the suit to be a hero but he claims that he still needs to do more testing.

"You're gonna be home on time for dinner tonight?" she asks her uncle.

"What are we having?" Irons asks his niece.

"Pork chops and bean curd in a cilantro sauce."

Not much of Irons' favorites at all.

"Argh!"

This makes Natasha laugh.

"Hey, you're the one who bought grandma a California cuisine cookbook." said Natasha.

"Maybe I should be building myself a cast-iron stomach." he makes a joke there.

A news report comes on and tells about the appearance of a super strong villain that has been robbing various banks in the area and this thief supposedly has ties to Intergang.

"Daily Planet Media news reporter Angela Chen has just located a witness to today's multi-million dollar diamond district robbery. We go to her now live; Angela?"

Once the reporter said that, the screen cuts to Angela next to try asking about her coffee.

"This is nonfat decaf, right? I don't wanna be up half the night again." she tells her crew members.

Then the cameraman gets Angela's attention.

"Angela. You're on." he whispers.

"Uh, yes." Angela clears throat and throws coffee away. "Angela Chen here."

Elsewhere, a bank is being robbed by three masked men. One of them displays incredible strength by tearing the safe open with his bare hands. An alarm is sounded and the police come to foil the robbery. However, the strong member of the gang manages to make short work of the police. For Helen and Clark seeing this on TV as well, they look at each other to know what they have to do after work.

"Helen."

"I know, Clark, Jake and I will find you to get to this robber as soon as possible." she was all set when the time comes. "Just leave it to us to back you up."

Back near his lab, Irons tests an arm-mounted laser and sees that it works. The chase goes past him and he decides to intervene. As Helen and Jake arrive from their special car to arrive at the scene in time.

"Another bank robbery, huh?" Jake sees on what's been happening to the other officers.

"Seems like it, Jake. And we have to stop those guys and whoever the strong newbie is. He could be trouble." she said to get a fire arm all set. "Burn, baby! Burn!"

The two do what they can to go after the thieves until Superman arrives. As Irons appears to make a scene to lend a hand, he blasts out a tire on the thieves' truck and manages to deflect their bullets with his armored armband. For the two siblings to see this after they help out an officer who almost crashed.

"We got you sir..."

"Hey, Jake! Look! I think that's Irons...Trying to blast the getaway truck from the crooks?" Helen was lost.

They see Irons was doing pretty well to be fighting on his own.

"You're right, Helen, it is Irons! And he's made something to fight by our side." he said. "That's cool!"

However, a flaw in the armor causes the laser to break. While Irons tries to fix it, the thieves find him and prepare to shoot him. As Helen tries to rush to Irons' side right away.

"Ah! Take cover, Irons!"

"Look! It's a dead Samaritan." one robber said with his gun out. "Say 'good night', chump!"

Fortunately, Superman shows up and saves Irons.

"Good night, chump!" he stops them.

With Helen crushing the two guns with her strong hands, Jake uses the barrels to keep those two bad guys to stay put until the police arrives.

"People like them will never learn, won't they?" said Jake.

"At least Superman saved you in time, Irons, cool weapon by the way." said Helen.

"That's taking out the trash, Superman." he tells him and to the other two. "How's it going, Jake? Helen? You two behaving well?"

The two nodded a big 'yes' on that part.

"My pleasure, Mr. Irons." Superman said back.

Then Natasha arrives to see everyone else.

"Natasha, hey!" Jake said.

"How's it going, Jake." she then tells her uncle this. "Wow, Superman...So I guess you really do know him, Uncle."

From the machine of Irons' to be working on, to still need some improvements.

"Still working on the suit?" Superman asks Irons.

Jake and Helen love the works that Irons' been doing so far.

"I think a little fix would do Irons some stuff to get something to be done." she said. "Other than that, he did slow down the crooks."

"You said you'd be glad to have the help."

"And I meant it." he said to Irons. "Just be careful. You're not invulnerable, you know."

Superman throws the machine back to Irons to catch it in time.

"Yeah, well I'm working on that, too." said Irons.

Another thief shows up and feigns surrender.

"Hey, look!" Natasha points out.

"Well, looks like I give up, you win."

However, when Superman tries to apprehend him, the thief punches him. So Helen tries to step in for Jake to blast this strong person away.

"Oh, that's it, loser! You're going down!" she fires away 'literally'.

"Shamoo! Can do!" same with Jake.

As the thief jumps up really high to avoid Jake's beam blast and walks through the fire from Helen, this looks really bad.

"Sorry, kiddie, but that those moves won't work on me." he looks at Helen. "Well, you're becoming a woman, so I think you're brother counts more as a child than you are." The thief then removes his mask revealing that he's Metallo.

"Its Metallo!" shock Jake and Helen.

Same thing with Superman.

"Metallo!" said the Man of Steel himself.

"In the flesh!"

Superman starts fighting Metallo using various weapons that allow him to keep his and Helen her distances. For a time this seems to work, but Metallo shows off a new feature: the ability to fire beams of Kryptonite radiation.

"That is a new improvement..." Jake was horrified. "Superman! Helen! Keep your distances, both of you! Metallo can fire off that Kryptonite beam from a far!"

"Geeze, you think so?!" Helen uses her fire blasts to throwing metal parts at Metallo. "(I won't let this Terminator wannabe get to any of us again!)"

Things seems to be going well in battle for Jake was the only one to go near Metallo to back the others up from above. However, with this new ability, Metallo manages to capture Superman and begins to bombard him with radiation.

"Remember how you left me, Superman? Buried in rock. I couldn't move! I couldn't see! I couldn't hear! But I could think! And all I thought about was how I was going to make you pay!" he keeps on blast Superman to bring him down to his knees. "Goodbye, hero."

"Noooo!" Jake steps in to fire a big blast at Metallo to make him stop. "You leave Superman alone!"

Metallo runs up to scratch up Jake badly to go down in seconds.

"Naughty kids shouldn't butt into adult business."

"Let him go! Now!" Helen was mad.

Irons tries to stop him but is unsuccessful.

"Irons!" Jake helps him out.

As Metallo throws something for Helen to catch and then gets thrown where Superman was at, they were both in trouble now.

"Superman-! Ah!" she then gets affected by Kryptonite too and was unable to do anything else. "I...can't move..."

"Now I got to prizes in one day." Metallo laughs. "Superman to die by my hands, and the sweet Helen to have a woman that I can feel of my very own!"

"Stop! You can't do this!" Irons fears the worse.

With Jake a bit beaten up to be unable to reach to Superman and Helen in time.

"Leave them alone!"

"You ought to be paying attention my friend!" Metallo said to Irons. "And you too, boy! The tabloids will be all over you both! You're about to become famous. The man who watched Superman die!"

Fortunately, Natasha rams into Metallo with the van hurling him away. Irons grabs Superman and the group drives off. Jake tries to save his sister next.

"Helen..."

"Go, Jake...get Superman out of here..." she said in pain. "I'll be fine."

"We have to go!" said Natasha.

Jake had no choice but to at least give something for Helen to absorb in her arm.

"Then take this, it'll take time but its a spell to have your powers fully charge carefully to fight back, and a little something to protect you from the rock." he helps out Superman in the van. "Just stay strong, Helen! We'll come back for you!"

"We promise!" same with Irons.

For Helen to hols on to these two items, she'll make sure of it thanks to Jake's help to save Superman's life, along with both Irons and Natasha first. Unfortunately, Metallo manages to capture a police car and gives chase.

"Ah, boss?"

"About Helen Star..."

The two were lost, for Metallo needed her with reasons.

"She won't be going anywhere, boys, not when I'm around with the pretty emerald rock of mine. Helen's mine for the taken after I'm done with Superman and her bratty brother." he said. "Let's give them the chase."

After some stunt driving, the group manages to escape and get to Irons' lab.

"Go! Go! Get inside the labs!" Jake tells Irons and Natasha. "(Hang in there, Clark, hang on...!)"

Irons carries Superman out of the van causing a stir in the neighborhood but they still manage to get into the lab.

"Jake, I know it was hard to leave your sister alone with that...thing! But she'll be find to give her some parts to stop Metallo somehow." Natasha tells him that.

"I sure hope so, Natasha... (She's so cool, I could really fall for her.)"

In the lab, Irons puts Superman under a light generator to feed him yellow sunlight.

"With this, we can save Helen next to have Superman back in full strength." Irons tells the two.

Metallo shows up in the neighborhood and demands that the people tell him where Superman is while keeping Helen as his hostage.

"Nice try, Metallo, these guys have nothing to say to you..." said the weak Helen to be smiling.

"Oh, really...?" When no one speaks up, Metallo and his men start causing random destruction. "Somebody speak up! Or I'll tear this neighborhood apart! Brick by brick."

Then one teenage boy says this to Metallo.

"We got nothing to say to you, Robo-butt."

The people manage to hold out for a time but are eventually forced to talk.

"This looks bad!" Jake starts healing Superman with his magic. "I have to stay here to heal Superman, but someone has to stop Metallo before that and save Helen!"

"But what can we do?" Natasha wonders.

Fortunately, before Metallo can get to Superman, Irons comes out in full armor and introduces himself as 'Steel'.

"You two stay here, while I teach Metallo a lesson to save Helen's life. I'm taking this baby for a test run."

Steel, huh? Looks cool for Jake to like it.

"Another super hero! Awesome!" he said.

Soon Metallo forces the boy and the man to talk or else.

"Now, where is Superman?!"

"Try the planet Krypton!" said the teen boy.

As Metallo gets to them for Helen to watch in horror...

"Leave them alone, Metallo! I can track him down! Its me and him you want, right?!" she tells the robot. "Just don't hurt anyone else, or my brother... (I'm sorry...!)"

Metallo smirks to drops the other two people to have something in mind to make a little deal with Helen Star 'even if she's force to do it'.

"I see..." he knows where they are now. "Good, lad." Metallo walks with his partners to carry Helen to the area. "Well, Helen, if you want me to change your mind...Why don't we make out. Kiss me!"

He was serious to have Helen weak from Metallo's Kryptonite, the other men pin her on the ground.

"What?! I have a boyfriend!"

"Lucky for him, I get to steal a first kiss from your sweet lips. Boys, hold her down!"

They so for Helen couldn't fight back in time

"Ah! Stop! I will never kiss you, metal loser!" she said.

"I love a woman who puts up a fight..." Metallo tries kissing Helen. "Give me some sugar, baby!"

Just then, Steel steps in for Helen gets to her lead part to absorb and save herself from Metallo's Kryptonite to not affect her this time.

"I would leave the young lady be if I were you."

"So much for the kiss and guarded by lead, lucky you Helen." Metallo then sees Irons. "Well, what have we here?"

"Call me Steel."

Helen knows its Irons in a new suit he made to become a new super hero to aid Superman.

"Steel...?" she figures it out. "Wait! Irons?!"

"That's me." he said back.

"Steel? Metallo." he bows to Steel. "The meeting of the metals! Well then, Mr. Steel, may the best alloy win."

Metallo's men attack Steel but he easily manages to defeat them. Helen was strong enough to escape with the lead on her, and to some recovering of Jake's spell of the yellow sun.

"Hey, Metallo, you want that kiss...?" she punches him. "Then enjoy your kiss right in the kisser!"

With the two thugs taken care of, Metallo give it his all against Helen in battle.

"I will have that kiss from you, Helen Star! But first...Steel comes first and then Superman's next."

Trying to fight for one another of man and machine type of battle for Helen sees that Steel was winning, but not for long.

"Steel, be careful! Metallo's strong in the air!" she warns him too late. "(I still wish I can fly!)"

"Sorry, Steel. I've still got some business in the hood." Metallo pushes Steel back down.

For Steel fighting against Metallo, who is a lot harder than his men and the fight eventually brings him into Irons' lab. Hurry it up, Superman.

"Helen! Irons!" Jake panics. "I have to finish healing up Superman!"

"I know that." Natasha hopes so. "Come on, Superman! This ain't no tanning salon!"

They continue, but Metallo proves to be more than a match for the new super hero and Helen to be outmatched even if she's protected from the Kryptonite. He manages to trap Steel and grab hold of his hammer. Helen grabs it with her bare hands to protect Irons from getting crushed.

"That's enough!"

"Aw, cute." he said. "But do you really think you can stop me on your own, my dear?"

Helen smiles to saying this to Metallo next.

"No...But the two of can!" said Helen.

He nearly hits Steel with his own hammer but Superman intervenes for Helen to stall the robot long enough, and it worked.

"I'm glad to see you're safe, Helen." he tells her.

"Thank Jake's spells for leaving me with something after using a gem to recover me with the yellow sun's powers."

The victory is short-lived however, Metallo resumes blasting Superman with his Kryptonite and this times it seems like he'll finish his enemy off.

"Not likely, Superman!" he fires one at the Man of Steel. "Helen, come kiss me or say goodbye to your super hero friend!"

"Superman!"

Jake and Natasha aids Steel in time to do something about Metallo to save Superman and Helen and fast.

"I need to get in closer to save them both!" he said.

"He's got Superman." Natasha said. "He's gonna kill 'em!"

But Steel was ready for another round.

"Not on my watch he's not! Jake, give me a boost!"

Before Metallo can finish the job, Steel hurls his hammer 'with some magic done by Jake' directly into his chest, destroying the Kryptonite rock.

"Shammo! Can do!" he said. "Finish him, Helen, without the Kryptonite, his entire body shuts down!"

And she does to leave a powerful kick to send Metallo flying out of the building.

"See ya, loser! Basics!"

One kick and hammer crushing the Kryptonite to power Metallo up was no more to fall to his death for his entire boy to shut off afterwards.

"We did it!" Jake cheered to hug Helen and Natasha.

"Way a go, Uncle!" she said.

Helen takes a breather to be one of the toughest battles by far, to work as a team to get out of this mess from Metallo alive.

"Irons, I don't know what we do without your help." she said. "Welcome to the team. (And I'm glad I didn't get a kiss from Metallo. Ew!)"

No kidding! As everyone else cheered with joy after that fight, Superman recovers and thanks Steel for his help.

"Well, Steel, you're gonna be getting this a lot, so you might as well hear it from me first."

"What?" Irons/Steel asks Superman.

"Thanks!" he said back.

And from saving Helen's life and Jake helping out, Steel would be great in battle to aid Superman and the other two from time to time. This was more than Heavy Metal band of rock and roll singers, this was a battle of that instead.


	31. Warrior Queen

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 31 – Warrior Queen

Out on distant Almerac, a male and female warrior battle it out in an arena.

"I'm impressed." said De'Cine.

"I'm not, if that's all you got to show me." said Maxima.

The two fought against each other to be equally powerful.

"Patience, Maxima. Sometimes the hunter likes to play with its prey.

For she doesn't mind to fight on for this Warriors Queen of Maxima to be the strongest female on her planet

"Yes, sometimes she does!"

After a brief time, the male warrior, De'Cine, manages to disarm his opponent, Maxima, and pins her to the ground.

"The prey is cornered." he said to make the female warriors his. "The victory is mine, and so are you, Maxima. My queen, my mate." He then claims victory and Maxima for his mate.

"My FOOT!" However, Maxima manages to hurl him off, reclaim her sword, and pin him to the ground.

Not only has De'Cine lost the match, Maxima considers him too beneath her notice to kill him, and just stabs the ground next to his head before walking off in disgust. Exasperated, Maxima shouts that no warrior on Almerac is worthy of being her husband, and the crowd leaves the arena in despair: their queen's obsession with finding a mate occupies her more than ruling her planet. Maxima's attendant Sazu, arrives and tells her that another candidate has been found.

"My lady, another candidate has been found. The scouts have brought visual recording of his heroic deeds." Sazu tells her queen.

"Sure. I could use a good laugh. Bring it to my room."

In her bath chamber, Maxima watches a recording of the battle between Superman and John Corben in the LexoSuit and expresses great interest in Superman's looks. Hey, I remember that episode, as well as Helen and Jake Star helped him out when they first met. Its been a while, hasn't it.

"The Earth natives call him 'Superman'." Sazu tells Maxima.

"Hmm, 'Super-Man'." she sees the video very carefully. "I like those shoulders...and that chin. Oh, our children will be absolutely gorgeous!"

Ew! He's already taken by Lois Lane, thank you very much, lady! She decides that Superman is worthy of her and decides to confront him in battle. Sazu offers to send an ambassador to Earth but Maxima decides to handle things herself. Sazu protests that Maxima's ministers have been waiting in anticipation of addressing issues and the subjects' concerns, but Maxima simply scoffs that the ministers can wait, as she felt she has been patient in her quest for a husband. After she leaves, De'Cine arrives and he and Sazu reveal that they intend to take control of the planet while Maxima is away.

"So, she took the bait?" De' Cine asks Sazu.

Though she felt really bad doing all of this against her own queen.

"You knew she would. She's young, headstrong..."

Then De'Cine says this to Sazu about her queen Maxima.

"...Hormonal."

Oh, boy...Betrayal. An extra dimensional portal opens on Earth and Maxima emerges. While Helen and Jake hang out to get clean up back at their apartment.

"Jake, have you brush your teeth yet?" she asks her little brother.

"Ah, maybe later..." he said.

Helen has to teach her brother from right from wrong.

"Jake, I won't ask again. Brush your teeth already."

"No!"

"I mean it! Brush your teeth!"

"Its stupid!" Jake said back.

Helen then gets a long pole of a tooth brush for her arm to place toothpaste on it to force Jake's teeth to be cleaned.

"Fine..." she tackles Jake. "We're doing this the hard way! Open up!"

"Stop it! Ah, Helen!" he couldn't break free. "Alright! I'll brush my teeth with my own tooth brush! Bet off!"

Helen always wins to get Jake to do something by force.

"(That's more like it.)"

Maxima is accosted by a group of thugs.

"Who do you think you are?" one thugs asks her.

Maxima picks him up and uses him as a club to beat his friends unconscious.

"I am the Lady Maxima, warrior queen, head of the royal house, leader of all Almerac!" she spins the thug until he's nearly unconscious and put him on unsteady feet. "Feel free to bow."

Attracted by a newspaper article on Superman, Maxima comes to a newsstand where she sees a report by Angela Chen on Superman.

"We're in trouble, people! Superman piece is coming up short. We need to fill two minutes, anybody have any ideas?"

Feeling that she's found her first lead, Maxima goes to the station and claims that she's Superman's betrothed.

"I said, out of my way!" Maxima shoves her way to the studio.

"Excuse me...?" she questions the queen alien.

"I am the Lady Maxima, warrior queen, head of the royal house, leader of all Almerac...and Superman's betrothed."

"Thank you!" this made Angela happy.

Angela interviews her for a while but Maxima gets impatient to meet Superman and starts wreaking havoc. For Clark to see this to run down to the TV station right away for Helen to tag along.

"Clark?"

"Helen, call up Jake." he tells her. "We got trouble."

Once Jake and Helen sees this on TV for Maxima wants to see Superman to fight with and make him her husband to be married.

"Wait...this alien queen wants to marry Superman, how odd." said Jake to hit him to hear that marriage part.

"MARRY SUPERMAN?!" shock Helen.

Attracted by the trouble, Superman arrives and attempts to calm Maxima but she instantly hugs him and insists that he proves himself worthy of being her mate.

"Superman..." she loves the looks of Superman himself. "YOW!"

Superman politely refuses her but she is enraged into attacking him. At first it seems that Superman is defeated but he takes the offensive and the fight escalates. After a brief battle, Superman manages to tie up Maxima with an I-beam for some of the people even for Jake and Helen to be watching the whole thing go down.

"Murray, there's a man and a woman fighting!" Lucille said to her husband.

Ut he didn't care but to read the newspaper.

"Stop spying on the neighbors, Lucille."

Impressed, Maxima declares that Superman is her equal and demands that they get married.

"No one has ever lasted this long against me...no one!" this made Maxima happy to then freeing herself. "You are...my equal!" she dissipates the girder, springs to her feet and hugs him. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

"I'm...glad." Superman was confused.

For Jake and Helen to see this part were both shocked and grossed out.

"Ew!"

"Oh, my goodness! They're hugging!" Lucille said it again to her husband Henry.

But again, he doesn't care.

"Just don't get any ideas." Henry said back.

For a lot for Maxima to not get how love works, is to fall for someone from the heart...and not by forcing them to marry you. So wrong.

"Of course, now you'll have to marry me."

Helen and Jake appear to stop Maxima from making Superman marry her.

"Stop! Son't do it, lady!"

"Superman's already taken by a human woman!"

She wasn't pleased to have them interrupting her moment.

"Taken...? As if! And what are you two suppose to be, his children?" she questions Jake and Helen.

Then Superman steps in to break down the marriage thing to Maxima very gently like a true gentleman he is.

"Wait, I'm their guardian as a friend. Sort of like a family partner ship to protect Earth." he said. "Don't hurt them. And as for the whole marriage thing, you can't just barge in and make demands like that!"

"No kidding!" Helen and Jake said together.

"Why not?" the alien queen warrior asks Superman. "On my planet I do it all the time."

And that still sounds wrong to everyone else who's not from your home planet, Maxima.

"Well, this isn't Almanac."

"Almerac." Maxima corrects Superman.

"Whatever." Superman said. "Here on Earth, marriage isn't something you can just command. Marriage is a willing partnership where husbands and wives share the decisions and sacrifices."

Lucille was hearing the whole thing from her house.

"What planet is he from?!"

Soon the other two say something about all of this.

"No kidding, queen lady." Helen steps in. "I have a boyfriend, to be afraid to go out at first. But I'm okay with it to see how it goes to feel loved a lot."

"And besides me finding love one day and Superman...already having Lois Lane..." Jake tells Maxima kindly. "And you, we can tell that you'll find someone for your type of a man. Just not him. Please get it."

Even though Superman refuses her, Maxima shoots him with a weapon that knocks him out, to also push both Helen and Jake aside.

"Sorry, no kids allowed! Ut thanks for the touching story. Give this Lois Lane my thanks to take my new man!" she said to leaving back on Almerac. "I knew you would fall for me."

And then Maxima drags Superman to Almerac as Jake uses his magic to lift the heavy item off of him and Helen to go into another planet to save their friend.

"Helen! Get up! She's taking Superman away!" he said.

Helen does to be ready for something to use the same energy beam Maxima used on Superman to to follow them.

"She's what?! Then we better follow this queen! Come on, Jake! (There's no way alien like her will ever marry Superman! Not going ot happen!)"

Back on Almerac 'as Jake and Helen follow Maxima from behind', Maxima goes to her throne room and finds De'Cine sitting in her throne. When she tries to reclaim it, her own guards turn on her. Sazu tells Maxima that the people are happy that she's been overthrown since she is only concerned with finding a mate instead of helping her people. However, De'Cine then orders his guards to send his three prisoners to the catacombs. For Jake and Helen to be seeing this, they have to stop De'Cine now to get Superman back, help out both Sazu and Maxima, and save the planet kingdom by any means.

"Well, this is change for the the worse, Helen." said Jake. "Our only option left is to save the three to stop that wannabe weirdo before the entire kingdom goes under."

Helen sees that now for Maxima to not be a bad queen, she's just like a spoil brat of a child who needs to learn of her real place to care for others, and then find true love someday.

"For once, Jake, you're right. Then we better think of something and fast. (I think I might have something in mind, but it won't be pretty to do for this type of idea.)"

And hopefully soon. Deep in the underground catacombs, Maxima grabs a stalagmite, turns it into a sword and prepares to execute Sazu. When Superman defends Sazu, Maxima whine that she will execute her because she can.

"I have the power to do as I please!" she said to Superman.

But he too knows there's some good in her to not kill but to correct.

"And the responsibility to do what is right!" he said to the queen. "As leader you serve the people, they don't serve you."

Superman gives her a quick lesson in the concept of service; as Queen she was to be of service to her subjects; the people did not exist solely to serve her. Superman also says that her desires come secondary to the peoples' needs, even in the case of marriage. Unfortunately, when the group tries to escape, Superman discovers the tunnels are shielded and a huge creature known as the Carnorite appears.

"I used to use these ancient tunnels as a prison." Maxima said.

So much for getting out and getting electrocuted as well, ouch...! Superman can't do it either.

"No wonder you're so popular."

Just then, some type of huge pink tentacles capable of producing electricity start grabbing at the prisoners but they manage to momentarily escape. Unfortunately, the Carnorite catches up and shows its full form. Superman and Maxima come up with a plan and Superman allows himself to be captured by the Carnorite. He then throws its tongues onto the shield generator overloading both threats. The trio then escapes.

"What a man..." said Maxima.

"At least we're alive." Sazu said.

Superman gently pushes Maxima aside to get back to the throne right away.

"Later, right now we have to get back your kingdom first. Jake and Helen are waiting for us." he said to fly drill from above. "This way."

Even Maxima didn't think of Jake and Helen would come to her home planet.

"Wait, those brats followed me?!"

As the three headed on up for a party to be going on to throw for De'Cine to love his moment as king...for Jake to be sneaking around to play something else to distract them, Helen Star appears in a dance outfit like the other girls to get De'Cine's attention to throw him off guard from her beauty and strength she has in battle. This catches his attention.

"Well, now...who's that?" he already likes Helen. "Such beauty, power, guts, and nice looking body...I want her as my queen!"

Helen really doesn't like this idea, but she has to make the best out of it.

"(Play the part, Helen, you can do this...hurry it up, Jake, or you'll be so sorry!)"

De'Cine make his move to dance with Helen Star.

"You're new, my dear. Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I'm surprise, my king..." Helen plays it cool. "I'm from Earth, my name's Helen Star, and I'm here to please you while looking for someone."

"Is that so...?" he was amazed. "Well, I could make you my bride and queen to have anything you want to look for it much faster. Care to tell me what it is?"

Helen and Jake both hear and sense Superman coming to make their move in a few seconds now...

"Well, just one...Just a certain ex-queen who took a good friend of ours..."

Maxima and Superman 'with Sazu' return to the throne room with guards loyal to her.

"How did they...?" shock De'Cine.

"Also...THIS!" Helen kicks the man.

For Jake comes in to electrocute De'Cine next with his wand.

"And my sister's already taken, thank you!" he fires away. "Shamoo! Can do!"

Hurting the so call king, the five were ready to stop the traitors to take back what belongs to Maxima.

"Nice one, Jake!" Helen sees Superman. "You're okay!"

"I'm glad you two came along to plan ahead before attack, just like I taught you two."

Nice of him to say that.

"The distraction was my idea, nice dance, Helen." Jake said.

And to stay that way only, to be a close one for Helen Star.

"Just keep it to yourself, Jake, if you know what's good for you. And as for you, De'Cine! I wouldn't become your queen if you were the last man in the universe! I'm already taken!"

Point taken...and from there, De'Cine gets his guards to defend him.

"Grr...! Kill them all!" he commands the royal guards.

Together, they manage to send the guards into the dungeon; from Jake's magic, Helen energy blast attacks, Superman's powers, Maxima fighting skills, and Sazu traps the rest in another world with the Boom Tube thing. And finally, Maxima subdues De'Cine.

"Wait! Don't...!" he begs for mercy.

She threatens to kill him but Superman insists that she lets him live.

"Wait! Don't do it, Maxima!" Jake and Helen stop her in time.

"Maxima."

Superman stops her as well to not have De'Cine killed.

"I don't kill him?" she questions him. "Then I...lock him up?" Maxima sees Superman saying yes. "Good, for a really long time!" All the same, Maxima condemns him to imprisonment and forgives Sazu. "Make sure our prisoner gets a cell with lots of rats."

She does so right away.

"Yes, Mistress."

A close call for having someone get killed, but not on Superman's watch. Same with Helen and Jake to help him out too.

"That was close..." Helen said. "But still, this is why I want to be a police officer after I finish with high school."

"Really? That sounds awesome, Helen!" Jake likes the idea. "That's right, you're almost done. As for me, I'm going to practice a little more of becoming a performing magician for me. In honor of Zatara and help out Zatanna out from time to time."

Such a good thought on what to do after finishing school for Jake and Helen to do just that.

"Then keep practicing, Jake." Helen tells him that. "Anyways, can we go home now?"

"Of course." said Superman. "If you'll excuse us, your majesty."

So much for Maxima not marrying Superman, she'll keep on trying.

"You're still a good person, Maxima, you'll find someone one day. But helping your people comes first." Jake said. "Trust us."

"Thank you then...little ones and you too, Superman. All three of you can good home." Unfortunately for Maxima, Superman refuses to stay and goes back to Earth with Jake and Helen. "Are there any more like you at home?" she asks Superman one more question.

"No." he said with one thing in mind. "But as my mother always says, 'there's someone for everybody'. Let's go Helen. Jake."

And back to Earth three of them go. Sad over her loss and the fact that there are no other people like Superman, Maxima glumly sits on her throne to respect him, Jake, and Helen after helping her out today was still worth something to reclaim what's hers. However, soon after the other three leave, Lobo bursts into the room and shouts that he's there to get De'Cine, and will let no one stand in his way.

"I'm here to get that fraggin', scum-suckin, rat-scratchin' De'Cine, and nobody better stop me!" he said to everyone in the palace.

Maxima believes she may have just found Superman's replacement.

"Yow!"

Yep, here we go again...


	32. Apokolips…Now!

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 32 - Apokolips…Now!

It's a typical Metropolis night, for Jake runs over to Helen to bring her some great news about finding more about Lisa Star was last scene and Helen's real father Tel-El on what ended his faith.

"Helen! Helen! Great news! Where are you?!"

"In the kitchen, Jake!" Helen yells at her brother. "You don't have to yell across in our own apartment, remember? Lots of loud echos? Anyways, what do you want to tell me?"

Jake had a plastic bag full of burned out paper to be very important.

"Okay, I got good news and some bad news...I'll say the bad news first to get it over with." he tells Helen. "The bad news is – our Mom left us a letter in a old hospital where it sadly got burned from a forest fire outside of Metropolis city a while back before Clark came around. She was last scene there to die in that place before it happened to find some remains to rebuild a new one near the bridge of town. I could only feel out Mom's last things they left behind was this letter of her of the missing piece."

Well, that was ashamed for Helen to see it for Jake to show it to her, but wait...there was more than the bad part about it, also the good one.

"(Mom...We're getting close.)" she asks Jake on the other thing. "Okay, so what's the good news you wanted to wait to tell me about?"

"The good news is this...Our Mom didn't abandon us, she try to save us from both Darkseid and Luthor." said Jake. "I know it sounds bad, but when her cancer was getting worse to lose your Dad from Darkseid to do something was sadly his last, as well as Luthor that she couldn't have another child with him to bring me around, but to try having one when Luthor did that...you know...the thing men do for some women who want children..." he didn't want to say it out loud. "The point is this...whatever she wrote for us to leave it behind, she wanted us to find it. Our Mom loved us. And with my magic, we can put all the pieces together into one."

Helen gets it now to see that Lisa did it all for love to protect her two kids, not to leave them behind for nothing. And with Jake's magic, they can see what Lisa wrote for them to leave behind.

"You're right, Jake...Yeah, then we're getting closer to the truth! Knowing about my Dad's faith and for Mom to be strong until the very end; all of this to protect from Darkseid and Luthor. I knew it!" she sounded happy. "(So far, so good!)" she then sees her arm was reacting to some danger to be nearby Metropolis. "Jake, you sense that?"

That he does.

"I feel it too. Clark might need our help, along with Dan and Maggie." Jake was ready for anything. "We'll do this later after we stop another group of Intergang that Mannheim's setting up."

"And all the way from Apokolips planet to aid Darkseid..." Helen added to has a robot claw to absorb and to use.

Elsewhere 'for the two hurried on to that area', the SCU escorts an armored truck into a heavily guarded building. The truck's cargo is revealed to be laundered money taken by Intergang and confiscated by the SCU. Just then, criminals driving a high tech flying tank burst into the building. All attempts to stop the tank are futile. The tank lowers a tentacle and forces energy into Captain Maggie Sawyer's car causing it to explode and badly injuring her. The tank then takes the truck and makes its way out of the building. For Helen and Jake to be arriving to lend Sawyer a hand.

"Maggie's hurt!" Jake uses his magic to lift the part from the roof building top and saves Sawyer's life. "Got you!"

Helen tries to grab the ship to make its escape.

"Ah, come on! Losers!" she was mad. "Hurting someone like her makes you all cowards!" Helen asks about Sawyer's condition. "Jake?"

He starts to heal her up.

"She'll be fine, but she won't be working for a while. I can still heal off her serious injuries." he said.

Dan sees that he was happy to see them to help out.

"Helen. Jake. Those Intergang are getting away!"

But they didn't worry to have one friend to help all of them out.

"Dan don't you worry." said Helen. "That's why Superman told us to help you guys out first."

"He's got the rest." and Jake.

The he does for they were right. Outside, Superman attacks the tank. At first it seems that he will succeed in defeating the tank but they fire a bomb that creates flash strong enough to disorient Superman. They then send out a device that produces a screech so loud, all glass in the city shatters and everyone who hears it is stricken with pain. Superman is also affected by the device and though he manages to destroy it, the criminals get away. Such a loud sound that was even for Dan, Jake, and Helen's ears.

"Helen. Jake. I'm okay." said Superman. "Good work helping out the SCU members, we'll have to catch up to Intergang again if we get lucky. And ow's Maggie Sawyer?"

Jake and Helen were relived that she was going to be okay.

"Its all good, Clark" said Jake. "Still, it's going to take all three of us to stop it."

"Meaning that Darkseid's having Mannheim to do all of the dirty work because of his machine he's letting him borrow. I can see why now..." Helen cleans out her ears. "That loser's going to pay for hurting Maggie!"

"In any case, maybe Dan and the other SCU can help us..." Jake had one more thing to say to Clark/Superman. "Oh, we almost forgot to tell you the good news. Its about our Mom."

Superman was happy for Helen and Jake has both found something about their mother so far to keep on looking for the paper to restore soon. Back at Mannheim's house, he is presented with the money but a bracelet he's wearing starts beeping. He sends his men away and receives a holographic message from Darkseid, who is unhappy at Mannheim's petty use of his tank and destroys the money.

"Do you understand?" Darkseid questions Mannheim.

"Ah...yes, sir! Darkseid sir!" he said in fear. "I also want to let you know, that Helen's becoming stronger like that Superman freak."

He was aware to have his eyes on her for quite sometime now, super freaky!

"Good. I have something in mind to do with her...Just serve me well, and I'll make you king."

He leaves Mannheim unharmed and tells him that he will soon make him a king if he serves him well. What does Darkseid have in mind for Helen Star this time. Mannheim wants to do all that he can for his own pay back.

"Those Stat kids and their Daddy Superman's going down when I'm done with all of them!" angered Mannheim.

At a press conference, Dan Turpin insists that they cannot expect Superman, Helen, or Jake either to save them every time and the SCU will handle it themselves. As Jake was watching with his friends, along with Helen, Jimmy, Lois, and Clark working as well during the press.

"This is big, huh Helen? To see something to almost outmatch against Superman." Jimmy tells his girlfriend.

"Huh?" she tries to stay focus to worry about her parents' pasts later. "Oh, yeah it does. Even from someone who wants my powers."

"I hope not to take you away from me."

"The only thing they'll be getting from my sister, is her nagging." Jake laughs to drop the subject for now. "But still, we have to do this, Jimmy, whether we want to or not."

Helen dropping the subject for now, Clark notes that the tank looks alien but his claim is dismissed.

"Those writings on the ship look alien." he said.

Helen sees it too with her x-ray vision.

"(Hey, Clark's right!) Looks like it."

"Or maybe its a martian who's doing all of this for some cash." Lois said to Clark. "My guess, who knows."

Just then, a boom tube opens and a helmeted man dressed in red flies in.

"Another alien?!" shock Helen to be held by Jimmy to her surprise.

"I think this one's nice. He's not a threat or with Intergang or Darkseid's members." Jake senses the stranger.

He approaches to Lois and Clark and exclaims, 'Superman!'.

"Superman...!" he said to be in pain. "Must warn...Superman."

Though it seems that his has been revealed, the stranger then says, 'Must warn...Superman', and faints. For Jake, Helen, and Clark looked at each other quietly, this could be important on why the person showed up out of nowhere. Planning time!

"So, now what do we do?" Jake asks both Clark and Helen.

"This looks serious..." Helen thought of one. "Dan, could you watch Jake for me while investigate Mannheim's whereabouts for me?"

"I guess so." he said. "But what are you going to do, Helen?"

Helen was fully ready to have a ball of chain all set to absorb of her own making.

"I'm going to get some answers out of that nut job by any means...Jake, you and Superman question that person and be careful. I'm going out."

"Are you sure-?" Clark stops her too late. "Just be careful."

"She's nuts to be going out on her own!" Dan drops it to carry out the job for Helen. "Looks like I'm going to need a little magic on this one, Jake."

He was in and so was Superman until Helen returns for Dan to help the out.

"I'll do what I can to help you guys out, we're going t need a lot of fire power in this battle. (And to whoever this guy is.)"

Later, at S.T.A.R. Labs the man angrily insists that he needs to see Superman. Superman 'along with Jake, Hamilton, and Dan' arrive and the man introduces himself as Orion.

"My name is Orion." he said to everyone.

"Orion?" Hamilton was lost.

"I've come all the way from New Genesis to spy on Apokolips planet to escape with information that I got...For Darkseid is coming."

The others were lost.

"Excuse us?" so was Dan.

"Darkseid?" same with Superman.

"Wait, who's those planets name, Orion?" Jake asks him next. "And this Darkseid person? Helen told us a little on what he did to our Mom and her Dad. What gives?"

Orion explains that Darkseid is coming and has his Mother Box 'the computer to holds on to information and getting to one planet to another' explains the origins of Apokolips and New Genesis.

"The Mother Box will explain everything more than I can."

Now pay close attention, for this is very important: The two worlds were once one, but they split into two: one that is almost pure good, New Genesis, and the other is almost pure evil, Apokolips. The two worlds were locked in eternal war until Darkseid and Highfather exchanged their infant sons. However, Darkseid took this opportunity to search for the Anti-Life Equation and conquers other planets. Now Darkseid is after earth and human agents have Apokoliptian weapons. Who has something to do with Lisa, Tel-El, and wants Helen Star's powers as a half human and Kryptonian for him to use for him to rule all planets.

"Oh, my God...!" this horrifies Jake. "Power...That's why Darkseid wants my sister! Ad we know about our Mom's faith, but that doesn't explain what happened to her Dad, Tel-El. (But still, this is really bad!)"

Soon after hearing this, Superman, Jake, and Orion are told that there are hover tanks attacking an Air Force Base.

"Now making deals with greedy humans he's using, he's bringing weapons on your planet." Orin said.

"The hover tank?" Superman asks Orion.

Sure looks like it.

"I'm here to offer you some help from the upcoming battle."

Dan gets a call for more were coming.

"We got trouble, people." he said.

Human aircraft proves to be no match for the tanks but Superman, Jake 'with his powerful magic beam-like spells', and Orion land on the scene.

"Shamoo! Can do!" he got a few more. "Yeah!" Jake then sees Superman to be in grave danger. "No, Superman!"

Superman is captured by one the tanks and is hurt by massive surges of energy flowing through the metal tentacle but Orion saves him.

"I got this, kid!"

"I'm not a kid, and the name's Jake!" he said. "But thanks for saving Superman!"

While Superman saves the pilots of the tank, Orion uses his advanced technology to destroy the rest of the tanks.

"The sooner we get the people out this area, the better!" said Superman. "Jake! Orion! Cover me! We can beat them all if we work together."

Elsewhere, Darkseid talks to Mannheim about the battle. He recognizes Orion but decides it isn't important. Really?

"Orion..."

"You know that creep?" Mannheim asks him.

"It doesn't matter now. We should hurry with the next task, she'll be there soon." he said.

Darkseid then says that he's ready to begin phase two of his plan to have Helen come to them and he takes Mannheim to a nuclear power plant. Helen uses from her car to finding the place of Mannheim's hide out to be empty.

"(Great, he got away again!)" her arm reacts to know where both Mannheim and Darkseid were going to next. "(Ah! Darkseid was here with that loser...Heading towards the nuclear power plant as we speak! I better hurry...)" so she runs on to the waters to getting to the place right away to use lots of water power for this fight.

Arriving there once Mannheim appears to kill of the scientists with a little help from Darkseid's deadly henchmen of demon-like monsters, known as the Parademons to happen off screen, but we could tell for Helen arrived too late to catch up to Bruno Mannheim to see the bodies to her reaction of fear on her face.

"Ah, looks who decided to drop by...Ms. Helen Star herself, Superman's little girl."

"Shut up, Mannheim! Its bad to commit crimes, but worse to sell your soul to the likes of Darkseid!" she was mad to punch a wall with her strong arm of water to cut it a lot. "You make me sick!"

He just laughs.

"What are you trying to do, scare me, honey? Don't make me laugh. I'm not the one you should be fearing, its Darkseid himself." he said.

Soon, a hologram of Darkseid appears for Helen was ready to face him or his goons again.

"Ah, Helen Star, we meet again." said the even alien.

"Darkseid! Don't think I'm going to be capture by you on your crappy planet again, I'm ready this time! I won't let you hurt anyone else our my home planet!"

Darkseid just smiles and claps.

"I like that, strong and determined. Not bad. And to learn about your mother's fate so far, it must be hard to know what happened to your father...on what I know about him, Tel-El."

"What about him-?" Helen holds up against a Parademon who attacks her out of nowhere. "What the heck is this thing?!"

"My Parademons..." he explains to Helen while she was fighting one. "Soldiers of Apokolips, Parademons are mindless drones that kill whatever they're told. While they're bred on Apokolips, they are vulnerable to the same weapons as humans are, though they are equipped with razor sharp teeth and claws. Do you like them?"

Helen won't lose against this fight.

"Now's my chance." Mannheim gets to work. "Sorry, Helen, but you can do two things at once. Slow he down for me, won't you big guy?"

This fight was hard for Helen to handle one Parademon on her won to be winning some how with water power and a lot of her powers just like Superman's for Darkseid to watch the whole thing go down.

"Stop, Mannheim! If you do this, the area that Jake and the others are in will die!"

Like he'll listen for Helen to speed this battle up a lot more. After the end of the Air Force battle, Orion doesn't seem happy about the battle.

"This is some fight we wouldn't do without your help, Superman." said Dan.

He knows that Darkseid will strike again because Orion is his son.

"I know how Darkseid thinks...I am his son after all."

Once Orion said that part, comes to a shock for Superman and Jake to hear that part.

"Wait, what?!" Jake was really surprised. "But how's that impossible?! (Hard to tell if the trade to have him related to a monster...and the other son was...Kalibak!)"

So Orion's really Darkseid's son, and the Kalibak is the High Father's, makes sense there.

"I'm sorry." said Superman. "We...we didn't know..."

He then leaves to report to New Genesis, but leaves Superman with a device to signal him for more help.

"I'll be back, use that if you need to contact me again." he says one more thing to Jake before leaving. "Boy...I mean, Jake, protect your sister from my Father, don't let him have her powers. Love her like you really would as a flesh in blood of your family that she is to you."

And there goes Orion for the time being for Jake to remember that.

"Jake?"

With Superman checking on him, Jake fears the worse than keeping Orion's word of advice.

"Superman, I'm think I'm scared of Helen's safety..." he said in fear.

Back at the power plant as Helen fights back against the Parademon to beat it up a lot, uses her heat vision to blind its eyes, kicks its teeth, and water blasts it into nothing to be very strong, for her to win this battle to go after Mannheim next.

"I did it!" she was ready for the Intergang leader next. "Okay, Mannheim! This ends here and now! You and me, let's go!"

Mannheim and some Parademons activate a device to take out the reactor's cooling system.

"You're too late, Helen! I got some of the people out of the area, but do you really want to stop me or this machine of ours? Either way, its your call because things are about to go boom in a few seconds." he said. "Isn't that right, Darkseid? I did as told me to do."

Darkseid then congratulates Mannheim on his success but leaves him to die in the explosion, while dubbing him 'the King of Fools' to complete his earlier 'promise'.

"Very good, Mannheim, and now to deal with you next, Helen." he summons an army of Parademons to push Helen out of the window to get away from the place. "You have more to fight than one of my Parademons. And good bye to you."

Mannheim was left betrayed and was about to die for it 'saw that one coming'.

"You promised you'd make me a king!"

"And so you are: a king of fools!" he said for his hologram to leave to follow Helen to make a run for it on water. "Follow and find her, I want Helen brought to me alive. But do what you can to slow her down."

As the Parademons have an order they do just that, since Helen was outmatched to make a run for it to warn Superman, Dan, Jake, and the others of the danger that's about to come in a bit thanks to Mannheim's doing.

"(This is bad...! I can't stop them by myself! I got to get to Clark and Jake before its game over for me!)" Hurry, Helen! For her out running a lot of Parademons begins. As Mannheim tries to escape in a motorboat, but the explosion does claim him. Yep, he's dead for Helen to see that part happen, even if she could try to save Bruno Mannheim, for her to be chase was hard to do. "Mannheim! (I know he was bad, but he would get justice, not death...)"

Trying to punch and kick a lot of Parademons away from her to make it shore and runs to get to the others, Helen gets his by Darkseid's Omega Beam attacks to hit her from the backside to be in pain to stop run and falls to the ground.

"Now I have you, Helen Star." his hologram appears again. "Like Mannheim to fall, so will Superman for planet Earth shall be mine and your powers by any means. I will become ruler of every planet in the entire galaxy. And funny how my powers work when I'm not really here right now."

He kept on zapping at Helen to be hurt all over to not do anything but to use her water on her arm to push her away of the area in time.

"I won't let you do any of those things or have me, Darkseid! I won't lose to you...!" she was in pain to try escaping to have trouble running away. "(Don't give in, Helen, just don't!)"

"Funny you're like your pretty human mother to end her fate badly, unlike what I did to your father. Want to know why she kept you and your brother away from her?" Darkseid said. "Because she was trying to find Tel-El to end her life from the cancer, allowing me to have some power from your late father...by eating his heart."

This catches Helen off guard to feel out from her arm about Lisa tried to die to get worse and Tel-El to risk himself for his love and his daughter to protect and die for it...In other words, Darkseid murder Tel-El to really make Helen lose it to go put her anger on the holographic Darkseid 'to be his plan there to get her all mad'.

"You...You...MURDER MY FATHER!"

Striking back, all of the Parademons dog pile Helen to start scratching and biting her to be too much to handle to punch the ground to shake them off to make her escape off of the edge of the mountain cliff to get to Superman, Jake, Dan, and the others as fast as she could try to keep on running. But Darkseid was not done with her yet.

"You can run from me, Helen, but you can hie forever." he does another attack on Helen. "I will find you for this is just the beginning."

One hit gets to Helen to go down hard to really be bleeding and having half of her fighting clothes to get ruined. Having to survive the fall by luck, she limps as fast as she could to the others and away from Darkseid.

"(No...! Don't give in, Helen...Don't!)" she kept on saying to herself repeatedly.

Superman, Dan, and Jake witnesses the blast and realizes that the troubles are not yet over.

"Holy heaven!" said Dan.

"What just happened?!" question Jake to worry about Helen's safety.

"Orion was right, this isn't over." said Superman to then see Helen returning back to look awful. "Helen!"

The others see the horror for Helen was lucky to escape with her life, to be out of this fight for she fears Darkseid after he murder her father for Lisa to die heart broken in order to protect her two children.

"Oh my God, Helen!" Jake races to Helen's side. "Come on! Please! This isn't funny! Stay with me!" he started to cry. "Superman...He did this to Helen! Like he did with her father, I sense it...! Darkseid murder him and try to hurt my sister...!"

Even Dan was really mad for Intergang with Darkseid to use was going too far.

"Oh, Helen..." Dan went from sad into anger next. "That son of a gun's not going to get away from this!" he said. "I will stop them all by myself if I have to!"

With Helen trying to stay strong she warn all three of them on what happened.

"Take it easy, Helen, I got you." Superman was really scared to see Helen badly hurt. "Its okay. You did the right thing coming back to us. What happened on the island?"

Helen tells them everything to stay strong without dying like this.

"Mannheim was used by Darkseid to keep all f you distracted but me...I followed to be too late to stop him by melting down the nuclear power plant...The explosion killed him and Darkseid followed me with his...monsters of Parademon armies! I stopped one, for more to show up to have me killed...and Darkseid zapped me badly to take me to Apokolips planet again, but I had to get away! I was blasted, cut, bitten down, and fell off a cliff...But things will get worse if we don't stop the explosion from explaining any further-!"

Feeling weak to do anything, Jake and Superman help out Helen.

"Stay strong, Helen, we're here." said Jake. "Sorry, but you'll have to stand down on this one.

"I agree." same with Dan. "I almost lost Maggie, and I won't lose you either, Helen!"

"Dan...Jake...Superman...I'm sorry...!" she said to be crying.

Superman and Jake hug her.

"Don't cry, its okay." Superman hugs Helen to start crying. "I'm just glad you're in one piece...But Jake's right, you can't go on. Rest. We'll handle the rest. I promise, and when I see Darkseid, I'll get him twice as hard for you."

Looks like Helen has no other choice, soon for Jimmy and Lois to see the story of the day...would have to wait to have Helen Star down for the count.

"Helen?" shock Lois. "What happen?! I wanted a story, but not someone on death row."

Jimmy fears the worse for his girlfriend's condition to help her out.

"Helen!" he carries her. "I got you! You look hurt."

Helen cries to hold Jimmy.

"Jimmy...I tried...Darkseid did this, try to hurt me, killed my Dad...murder Mannheim...I tried, but I'm just too weak..."

"Lois, you and Jimmy take Helen to a hospital. She needs medical treatment right away." Superman tells the two. "Please, help her."

They'll do just that.

"But, you guys..."

"No way, Helen!" Lois helps her out. "Superman's right, let us help you. Him and Jake will take care of the rest."

"Please, Helen." Jake beg of his sister.

For his spells will try to heal her up, the rest was up to Superman, Jake, Dan, and the other cops while Helen gets out of danger with Lois and Jimmy's help. As she goes with them 'for Jimmy to carry her', Helen says this to the others before leaving...

"(I can try on other things a little...) Superman. Dan. Jake. Be careful, all of you." she said to hold on to Jimmy. "I'm ready, you two. Take me."

The others were on it.

"Leave it to us." Superman holds Helen's hand to let go once she left.

And off to the hospital they go for Lois and Jimmy to take care of Helen 'nice timing too'.

"We won't let you down." said Jimmy. "Kick those Intertgangs' butts." he stays close to Helen's side. "I got you, Helen, hang in there."

At least Helen will be fine now thanks to those two showing up. Leaving to cool Lois and cute Jimmy to come to the rescue. Anyways, after the explosion, Earth's sky has turned red. Professor Hamilton explains through a computer simulation that the reactor will melt through the planet until it reaches Earth's core. This will create an explosion that will cover Earth with more burn holes, essentially making it into a second Apokolips.

"So what you're saying, Professor, is this...if we don't stop the fire from reaching all the way to the Earth's core itself...this planet will be destroyed?!" shock Jake. "I'm...goin to need a lot more magic than doing this on my own that's for sure."

"Yes, Jake, not even you one magic trick would stop this from burning any further." Hamilton worries.

"And then what happens?" ask Superman.

Showing on the map, it does look bad if nothing else is done soon.

"If this continues, it'll leave a lot of burn holes on the sides of our planet, see?" he shows them on what it'll look like. "I never seen anything like it."

"But we have..." Superman said. "We all have...on Apokolips."

Jake, Hamilton, and Dan remember seeing that to look like Apokolips itself for Darkseid make the same on Earth next.

"Had Darkseid completely lost it!?" ask Jake to be scared. "Him doing this to hurting my sister...! He's going down!"

Even Superman was mad to punch a hole from the giant lead plate.

"I know...! Helen..."

On Apokolips, Kalibak congratulates Darkseid, who is sure that Superman will still resist him and the same with Helen Star. Kalibak asks for another chance to kill Superman but he is refused. Darkseid instead summons Steppenwolf and sends him to Earth.

"Steppenwolf?" surprised Desaad and Kalibak.

"Steppenwolf, you know what to do." Darkseid gives him an order. "Invade Earth, deal with Superman, and have Helen brought to be alive."

He'll do just that.

"Yes, sir. I'm looking forward to aid to my new collection with Superman's head."

Back on Earth, Superman tries to call Orion but the explosion damaged the device so there is no hope of getting help.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" said Dan.

"He'll be back, I know it, Superman." Jake said. "But we can;t just stand here to let our home planet turn into a inside volcano nightmare. We have to do something!"

Jake was right, for Superman tells Jake and Dan on what they have to do for him.

"I'll do what I can. Jake, you stay put with Dan to back me up if need be." he takes off. "I'll what I can to stop it."

And off Superman goes for Jake listens to him to stay put with Dan at all times to him the police force and Hamilton hopes for the best too.

"Superman's able to stop it in time before the whole thing blows up from within the Earth's core. I do hope as well we're not too late."

He heads off to stop the reactor but is intercepted by Steppenwolf, who attacks him with a laser blast from a sword.

"This will be good hunting!" said Steppenwolf.

Superman easily manages to destroy it, and Steppenwolf then sends his Parademons to attack and he knows on who else attacked Helen besides Darkseid.

"I take it that you things hurt Helen...!" he was mad. "You'll pay for this." Superman manages to beat the Parademons but is hit by an energy net that forces him to the ground.

As the cars were coming and going for Lois to get to the hospital as fast as possible, for Jimmy to hold on to Helen to kiss her on the lips to be out cold for a bit.

"Way to play the hero to the damsel in distress, Jimmy." Lois made a joke.

"What?" he was blushing. "I love her...Helen's lucky to be alive to go through so much, and I want to be there for her. I hope when she gets better, I want to move in with her. I won't let anything bad happen to Helen ever again." Jimmy said to holding on to Helen. "This day just gotten crazier. From the explosions, Mannheim, Intergang, and such for this day can't get any worse."

And incoming falling Parademons fall to the cars for Superman to stop them all, and right into Lois's car.

"There's something you don't see every day."

"Or in a weather forecast." Jimmy takes some pictures to carry Helen to safety. "Let's get you away from those things, Helen, hold on."

Jimmy and Lois 'to take care of Helen' arrive and though Lois tries to help Superman, the Parademons get to him.

"No, Superman!" Lois calls out to him.

Helen wakes up to see what was happening to try to do something with her arm, but she was still too weak to fight.

"Leave him alone-! AH!"

Jimmy helps her out.

"Stop, Helen, Superman wants us to keep you safe from this. You're still too hurt to do anything, or lift a finger." he said. "I'm sorry."

"But, Jimmy...! Superman needs me..." she was upset to do anything.

True, but Superman was risking his own life to keep the Parademons and Steppenwolf away from Helen. He was doing all of this pain for her to see that.

"Helen...Stay back! I will protect you!"

"Superman? (He is doing all of this for me?)" Helen was surprise to hear that part.

They start to pile onto their prey but Superman manages to fight them off. Just then, a missile strikes Steppenwolf's vehicle. Turpin and Jake with his magic spells arrive in a helicopter and orders the pilot to fire again.

"Get away from my friend!" Jake said. "A little magic and some machine works, and you got a spell of pain by Jake Star's doing!"

Lois, Superman, Jimmy, and Helen see that help has arrived.

"Its Jake!" said both Lois and Jimmy.

"Jake?" surprised Helen. "And Dan...Well, would you look at that."

For Dan and Jake to be hand shaking to be doing well in battle.

"There's plenty more where they came from. Let's give them another, Jake." Dan said to him.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Dan!" Jake fires one at Steppenwolf. "Shamoo! Can do!" The vehicle is destroyed and Steppenwolf is forced to dive into the ocean. "Direct hit! That's for hurting my sister."

More members of the SCU arrive and fight off the rest of the Parademons.

"Thank you, Inspector." said Superman.

"No problem. But don't you have a fire to put out?" he asked.

Jake gives Superman some magic to use for this one and some of Helen's helping him out.

"Go, Superman! This is something for you and a little from Helen's can get you through. Now hurry!" he said.

Superman thanks Jake and Turpin and heads off to the power plant. For Helen to know what she has to do, she lets Jimmy help her out.

"Jimmy, place near the water fountain...Please..."

He gets what the plan was.

"Okay, but I'm going to hold you and not let go." he said.

"That's fine." Helen smiles back at her boyfriend to getting to work. "(Water with my Kryptonian half powers and still human, lend me the strength to aid Clark to stop the fire and a bit of Jake's magic to save our planet. Please!)"

Upon arriving at the power plant, Superman drills holes into the ocean floor and fills in an underground cave with Jake's magic to have the water elements supporting him; same with Helen to use her half powers to make a giant arm of water to lend Superman a hand. When the reactor reaches the water-filled cave, it cools and the threat is defeated. It worked! With Helen a bit tired, for her to be catch by Jimmy to help his girlfriend out.

"Hooray!" Jake cheers with joy.

"You did great, Helen, its time to rest." he said.

The two had their moments together.

"I will...At least we stop the fire in time. (Way ago, Clark.)"

Tired out from his efforts, Superman goes to a cliff to rest for he didn't do this alone.

"Jake. Helen. Thank you." he said.

Just then, Darkseid approaches Superman and offers him a chance to join him.

"You're a magnificent opponent, Superman, but even you must realize it's hopeless." he said.

Superman was ready for him after what he's been doing lately.

"Darkseid...I take it that you did hurt Helen and her father?"

"And what if I did...?" he fires his Omega Beams at Superman. "Helen's powers will belong to me for she won't fight back this time. I could easily destroy you now, Superman, and once you're gone, the pathetic beings of this planet won't have the will to resist me. And to Helen Star. The few who survive, that is. Think of it, Superman. The power you have now, it's nothing compared with what I'm offering you."

Like Superman would ever join with the likes of that monster!

"You know I can't do that." Superman said back. "You try to kill Helen, I won't let you have her! She and Jake are like family to me...I will protect them, even to the likes of you!"

"Pity. Still, if you won't be my knight, you will be my pawn." Darkseid fires another one.

Superman refuses, and Darkseid hits him with his Omega Beams. With this going on TV for Sawyer to be seeing this as her partner Toby was with her to not do anything for the time being but to watch.

"I've got to get down there!" she was still in pain.

"Whoa, cowboy, what are you going to do?" Toby helps her out. "Hold your gun in one hand and your IV in the other?"

Now she just leave the rest to Dan and the other SCU officers.

In Metropolis Plaza, members of the SCU work hard to fight off the endless waves of Parademons. Jimmy is nearly killed by a Parademon 'to protect Helen' but Turpin saves him.

"Helen!" he was happy to see her in one piece. "Kid, what are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm with the Daily Planet. And I have Helen, I won't let anything happen to her."

She was able to speak and see a bit.

"Sorry, Dan, I wanted to help out..." she said to feeling weak. "We can;t just sit here and be helpless."

Dan had a plan to stop the other Parademons.

"Is that a fact, your boyfriend huh?" Dan teases Helen. "You and Jake grow up so fast to watch over you two for a long time...In that case, I might need your help, kid, keep your Helen safe."

"I will." said Jimmy. "Hold on to me, Helen, here we go."

"Okay! Give these losers some heck, boys!"

From Jimmy's flashes from the camera blinds the Parademons, long enough for Dan and the other officers to open fire, as Jake stops the rest on his end for Lois is also in the area but she remains safe until a huge tank-like vehicle drives in.

"Ah, Lois, what's that sound?" Jake asks her.

"Don't look at me, kid, I just called up the chief."

The tank has an interesting headpiece: Superman, broken and restrained.

"Superman!" shock Jake and Helen.

"Oh, my Lord." same with Lois.

"Holy Joe!" and Dan Turpin.

All fighting ceases and Darkseid makes a speech of subjugation to the people of Earth.

"People of Earth, I am Darkseid, lord of Apokolips. Here is your savior, cowed and broken. I have crushed him as easily as I have crushed all who have dared to oppose me throughout the cosmos. I am power unlike any you have ever known: absolute, infinite, and unrelenting. You have no choice but to prepare as a long dark future as my subjects and my slaves. And to have Helen Star brought to me for more power!" he said. "Come, Helen, surrender now for your people, your brother, and for Superman if you know what's good for you."

Fearing the worse for Helen to fight back or to surrender to have Superman worried, she then stands her ground from the pain to be standing and shaking...she wasn't going to lose that easily.

"No..."

"Excuse me?" he questions her.

"I said...NOOO!" she stomps her foot on the ground to make it shake bit. "Look, Darkseid, you want us to surrender Earth to the likes of you?! As if! For Superman doesn't want that, even if you murder my Dad and hurt my Mom, I won't back down! None of us will! Because you may have beaten us in battle, but the war is ours to stand strong with or without super powers! So go blow a fuse, you loser!"

Same with Jake to stand strong too.

"Yeah, you heard Helen, blow a fuse, loser!" he said. "Just try to make us into your slaves!"

"Is that so...?"

When Darkseid is done, Turpin and the people oppose him.

"Like those two said, in a pig's eye!" said Turpin. "This is our world, ugly! You won't get it without a fight!"

Yeah! You tell him, people! Fight back!

"They know this is suicide." Darkseid said to Superman.

"Better a quick death in battle than a slow one under your heel. And like Jake and Helen to stand up for me, they're more than my best friends...they're like a son and daughter that I never had. And I'm proud of it!" Superman says back.

They start attacking again for Jake to use his magic spell, and Turpin manages to free Superman.

"Charge!" said Jake. "We can do this, people!"

And thanks to Dan using one of Parademons' weapon to set Superman free.

"I don't care how many crummy planets you've conquered! You ain't getting this one!"

Nice one! Kalibak attacks Superman but is easily defeated.

"Curses...!" he said.

"Awesome, Superman!" Helen cheers a little. "Way ago..."

Superman attempts to fight Darkseid but before they can start, another boom tube opens and several soldiers of New Genesis arrive.

"Not so fast, Father!" said Orion. "Highfather claims this planet under his protection! Any of you try to attack this planet, will claim war against New Genesis."

Orion tells Darkseid that Earth is now under the protection of Highfather and any attack will be a breach of their treaty.

"Way a go, Orion and the New Genesis' army!" Jake cheers with joy. "See, Helen? Darkseid or his goons wont hurt us or you anymore."

This made Helen very happy.

"What luck..."

"It is good to see you after all these years, my son." Darkseid said to Orion. "I've observed your boldness and ferocity for some time. Not without undue pride. Though you're misguided in your loyalty, I won't quibble over this insignificant speck in the universe. I would hate to spoil our reunion with bloodshed. Helen, we're far from done." he then says this to his troops. "Return."

Darkseid begins to retreat after a few words, and Turpin mocks him.

"Go on, ya mangy buzzards, and don't come back! Helen. Jake. I'm very proud of you both." he said. "Yeah!"

But before Darkseid leaves Earth...

"Savor your moment of triumph, Superman, but remember, victory has its price."

Stating how no victory comes easily, Darkseid fires his Omega Beams at Turpin, killing him, then disappears into a boom tube. Seeing the horror for Lois, Jimmy, Jake, Helen, Superman, and Sawyer was hard for the two Star siblings lost a family member to die right in front of them by Darkseid's doing. No!

"Dan!" Jake was horrified. "He's...gone...I can't save him...!"

Helen was upset to try to do something.

"No, Dan...! DAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!" she was crying to be held by Jimmy. "(Why? Why lose another like Mom and Dad?!)"

Superman, mad with grief, destroys Darkseid's tank.

"Murder...!"

Orion then offers his condolences before he and the others return to their planet.

"I'm sorry." he said.

Well, this was only the beginning to stop Darkseid, to only have Dan Turpin killed, he was a good cop and a family member to Jake and Helen. For Sawyer recovers soon for Helen Star to stay put in the hospital for Jimmy to keep his eyes on her; while Jake, Lois, her other friends, and Superman pay her a visit. A funeral is held for Turpin where all of Metropolis attends and a Rabbi sings for him. For Jake and Helen got the letter back to read to Turpin from his grave to say their good-byes to hear their story out first.

"Should we read it to him, Jake?" Helen asks her brother to be on a wheelchair for a bit from the hospital.

"I can do that, I use a spell to fix it. This is for you, Dan."

As Jake reads it for Helen and Superman to listen in to say this...

 _Dear, Helen and Jake Star,_

 _If you two are readying this letter if you both found it, that means I'm gone. For the cancer has taken hold of me to be too late, but I would leave many reasons why I abandon you two to live together, so whether you hate me or not...it doesn't matter anymore to me. It happen after I fell in love with Tel-E a Kryptonian alien who I saved from space who I taught a lot from science, fighting, and magic tricks; for us to have Helen Star as a half human and Kryptonian was the best thing ever to keep her protected because of Darkseid ruler of Apokolips took me to have my child's power and hurt my husband a lot because of it. He risk his life to save us both. Trying to get back after having another child somehow to be back together to raise a family, I had to get something instead from a man calling himself Luthor. I couldn't let him have Jake to allow Helen who's seven years old now to watch over him for me. Although they're not affected from the cancer to spread from other family members, I was lucky to search for Tel-El to keep both our children safe in forester home to leave the money for Zatara and his daughter to care for them, my dear friends until they could live on their own. Although I found the skull left from my husband, it was too late. Darkseid had what he needed to end his life, and soon to be mine, but not from the cancer...but for my heart to be broken...As I pass on, know this Helen, you're the precious thing to me to have a daughter like you. Stay strong, and fight back in your own battles if you must. And Jake, because the best to aid your sister to never give up or lose hope. I will always love you two to watch over you from afar. - Your Mother, Lisa Star._

 _P.S..._

And that was it for Jake to stop to read something else from it, but not out loud to his sister. What could it be?

"Jake?" Helen asks him.

"Huh? Nothing, Helen, that's what my spell can get, I guess..." he was hiding something from her. "(Maybe I'll tell her and Clark later about this...Not good for me.)"

But from what could be wrong with Jake Star? For Helen hugs Jake to thank Lisa their mother for the letter, they place it with some roses by Turpin's grave to say their good-byes to him.

"Thanks, Mom, we still love you. And good-bye, Dan, we'll miss you most of all."

"Helen's going to be okay, I just thought you know that part. And Mom, I'm glad I got to you more abut you a little and Helen's Dad, he was cool until the very end." he said. "We'll both miss you, guys."

For Clark/Superman to show up next to Jake and Helen to make their leave next.

"Go ahead, Jake, take Helen back to the hospital."

"We'll see you later, Clark." Helen said quietly to try to be strong. "I'm going to fight back once I recover, Jake."

He understood to do so as we wheels Helen back to the hospital.

"And I will too, we will aid Clark as Superman no matter what happens now. (Count on it!)"

As the two left together and tell their friend on what Lisa wrote in the letter...Superman sadly stands over Turpin's tombstone and says goodbye.

"Good-bye, old friend. In the end, the world didn't really need a super man." Superman was crying. "Just a brave one."

He then places his hand on the tombstone and reads the inscription dubbing Turpin 'Earth's Greatest Hero'. For this not the end, this is the beginning of everything. Sad, huh? Yeah...But for Helen to heal back up soon, both she and Jake finally learn what happened to Tel-El's fate and Lisa to do so much before she died. Now they know everything.


	33. Little Girl Lost

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 33 – Little Girl Lost

Looks like its been a while since Helen was recovering well at the hospital for Jake to watch on her healing fine – only to learn the truth about her father's death, same with their mother's of her last thing she did, Dan Turpin was killed by Darkseid's doing, and such it was crazy. With Superman visiting Helen for Jake sees that she'll be better in no time to feel a bit sad on what's been happening lately.

"Jake, how's Helen doing?" Clark/Superman asks him.

"Alright, for some..." he sounded down. "Helen's going to be release in a few days to be carefully training back to her full health a little. For half human and Kryptonian, she's a risky but kind hearted sister of mine. And yet she blames herself on what happened to Dan."

"But it wasn't her fault."

True, but for Helen Star to do some good was still hard to come by.

"I know, but that's what Helen is to follow some type of code of honor and Dan...he was like our own uncle, and now he's dead." said Jake.

True, and for Helen to be back soon in higher spirits to become strong like she and Jake said they would.

"Its nothing, you guys...I'm just scared." she said. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to stop saving the world from bad guys and rescuing people...I hope that Darkseid won't come back to me or Highfather will show him no mercy if he does show up again."

"Helen...! This is all fault!"

Superman was upset to push things aside with his strength for Jake to fix the mess and Helen to calm him down.

"Superman! Relax! I'm still breathing!" said Helen. "Ah, Jake..."

"I got it." he uses his magic to get it fix and then sees Jimmy coming in the room. "Oh, hi Jimmy."

"Did I come in at the wrong time?" he asked.

Superman calms down after that.

"Its fine. Sorry, I just got worried from Helen's injuries..." he said. "I'm glad you're here, Jimmy, it means a lot to Helen."

He brought her some nice flowers.

"Its nothing, I do anything for someone I really care about."

The two hold hands with each other.

"Hi, Jimmy, you know I'm always happy for you to see me." she smiles. "Jake, why don't you go head out with Superman on patrol for today. I need some time with my boyfriend. Call me later, okay?"

Looks like Jake was going to hang out with Clark as Superman for a while.

"Are you sure?" Jake was worried.

"It'll be fine, Jake, you need some rest of your own. She'll call you later, I'll watch her for a while."

With Jimmy saying that, Jake trusts him with Helen of the woman he really loves.

"Thanks, Jimmy. Okay, Superman, let's see hos Metropolis is doing for today. (I'm glad Helen's staying headstrong and not down for the rest of her life...)" Jake hopes for the best.

With Superman hugging Helen, he'll make sure that nothing like that event will happen to her, Jake, or anyone else he cares about ever again.

"I'll watch your brother, Helen, you get some rest."

"I will." said Helen. "See you guys later."

With the two leaving, there was a lot for Helen to do little at a time to be ready for anything 'with some helps from her brother, Superman, and Jimmy'.

"You gotta love family. And don't worry, Helen, I know you're still yourself. Inspector Turpin wouldn't want you to act like this. None on what happened with Darkseid's doing isn't your fault." he said.

"I know, Jimmy, I'm hanging in there. (And to not become a victim anymore...I swear!)"

As Helen was getting better with Jimmy by her side...Jake was on his computer to aid Clark/Superman to do some work in...outer space of course on some researching. Looks like it for Jake to stay in contact with his friend. Deep in space, in Krypton's own solar system, Superman flies by in his space ship. Krypton is now nothing more than an asteroid belt of Kryptonite floating in space but Superman still checks for signs of life. There are none. However, the ship picks up a distress signal from another planet in the system.

"Jake, are you seeing this too?" ask Superman.

For Jake Star was seeing everything from his computer screen that Clark/Superman was showing him.

"Is that life? I see it, Clark, but I can't believe it!" he said with joy. "Are there any Kryptonian survivors?"

Feeling hopeful, Superman heads out to answer the call for Jake to witness everything. Superman follows the signal to a frigid world at the edge of the system. Finding that the planet is devoid of Kryptonite radiation, he investigates further. He finds a lab buried in the ice and snow.

"I feel like we did find something else on this planet, Jake, look. The systems are still working."

Inside, he discovers a recorded message from Kala In-Ze, the planet's former chief physician: the planet is called Argo and was once a thriving civilization. When Krypton exploded, however, Argo was ravaged by shock waves and torn from its orbit. Eventually, it moved so far from the sun that all inhabitants froze to death. To survive, Kala placed herself and her family in stasis chambers in hope of rescue.

"If that's the case, there might be some hope..." Jake felt no life in the room. "Ah, Clark, I feel nothing. I don't think they made it."

"Then I'm too late..." he sounded upset.

After the message finishes, Superman and Jake find the chambers have all been destroyed by weathering much to his sadness—except one, holding a teenage girl. Jake was sensing out some heart beat from this one.

"Wait...Look, Clark, I sense life from this one."

"Yes." Clark looks happy. "Maybe not, she's alive."

This was great news for Jake to tell Helen right away on the phone.

"Alright! Another Kryptonian survivor! Clark, help her out. I'm going to tell Helen about this right away!" he rushes to the phone. "Hello, Helen? Guess what Clark and I discover in space...?"

Once Helen learn the news, a few days later to be release from the hospital to meet with the new alien girl as Clark's retaliative cousin for Jake sees her too. What luck! Three years later back on Earth, the girl, Kara, flies over Kansas reveling in her new found powers.

"It's gonna be a gorgeous spring day in the nation's heartland, with temperatures reaching the high seventies." said the weather man on TV. "So, all you folks in Smallville, Kansas: get out there and enjoy that great, big, beautiful sun!"

And then it cuts to Kara flying through the sky. Kara, huh? That's a nice name there. Kara Kent, who also goes by her real alien name, Kara In-Ze. Unfortunately for her, Clark grabs her and pulls her down, scolding her for being so reckless. He reminds her that she needs to keep a low profile. She agrees, but complains about the fact that he won't let her fight crime along with him, and he tells her to be patient. As Jake and Helen gets a call from Clark to be back later at Metropolis to see Kara later when she's allow to see them normally to use a bus to getting there, and not flying too much.

"How's Kara coming around?" Helen asks her brother to be training a lot in fighting.

"She's hanging in there. I hope to see her help out others like Clark is." he said. "I wonder who she'll go by as a super hero...? Anyways, we better go from my school, to yours, and then your job to then help Clark stop more of the Intergang making a come back."

Of course they would be back in town. But who was behind it all since Bruno Mannheim's long gone I wonder?

"Oh, yeah...them again. But we'll be fine, Jake. I've been getting out more to training a lot. A bit sad at times for Dan's gone...either way, I'm hanging in there. Now hurry up and get to school."

Helen Star's okay to feel a bit better for three years to be training to almost finish up with high school too, as Jake was still in it for a higher scholar ship.

"(At least she's still herself since the event happened.) Okay, Helen, you better be careful." he takes off first. "See you after school."

Back at Kansas and over lunch with the Kents, Jonathan mentions that Intergang is causing trouble in Metropolis again. Kara is immediately interested, but Clark insists that she need not worry. As soon as he leaves, however, she presses Jonathan for more details.

"So, Pa, Intergang huh?" Kara asks her step-father.

In Metropolis, Lois, Helen, and Jimmy are covering an electronics show.

"Somehow I don't smell Pulitzer here..." two guys bump into Lois. "or soap, for that matter."

"You're lucky, Lois, and what about me?" question Jimmy. "When is Perry gonna give me a break?"

"Hard times again, Jimmy?" Helen checks on her boyfriend. "Life can be unfair for those who are still kids, teenagers, adults, or elderly."

Lois agrees with Helen on that part.

"You're girlfriend's right. You got to get to the top to get some more work done like me."

All was fun there, which is attacked by a couple of teenagers riding on flying disks and wielding beam weapons that shoot fire and ice.

"Great, we got trouble!" Helen absorb some ice in a ice tray to make a ice type of boomerang. "Jimmy! Lois! Stay close to me! (Clark, you and Jake better hurry to this place and fast...!)"

With Lois writing her scoop and Jimmy taking pictures, to stay close to Helen at all times. Jake arrives to aid his sister to be on a school field trip.

"Fire and ice guns? This is going to be hard to beat."

These two were causing trouble for their were Trouble and Amy. Wait...a teenage boy name Trouble?

"You see, Metropolis?" a boy name Trouble talks to the people. "Nobody can beat the Intergang! Nobody!"

Superman arrives to aid Jake and Helen and confronts the duo but their weapons are strong enough to keep him at bay.

"Well, then just call me nobody."

"Hey, Superman!" Jake and Helen were happy to see him.

"Jake! Helen!" he tells them on what to do next. "Cover me!"

With lots of fire blasts shooting out for Jake to block them from Amy's weapon with his beam.

"Shamoo! Can do!"

Nice one! As Helen had her ice powers stronger than Trouble's own weapon to back fire.

"Too cool for you, loser!"

With them helping out, Superman manages to capture one of the teenagers but the other grabs Lois and sticks a flying disk on her.

"Hey, Sups, catch!" Amy uses the flying device on Lois's back.

Which sends Lois shooting into the sky and distracting Superman long enough for them to escape.

"For now on, I leave the flying to you..."

So much for going after the two trouble making teenagers now.

"Ah, they got away!" angered Helen for she sees what Jimmy has in his hands. "Jimmy?"

"I might've found a clue, Helen, some type of token coin."

Sure looks like it, and to Jake's guess.

"And those two with the fire and ice powers to be stealing machine..." he thought about it. "I feel them to be lost, because they're working with a new person who's out of this world. Of the new return of Intergang 2.0."

For Jake to say something like that for Helen to be really confused on what her little step-brother just said.

"Intergang 2.0...Really, Jake?!"

"What else am I suppose to call it, Helen?" he questions her sister. "I think Darkseid's men from Apokolips are at it again, but much different."

"Then this could be bad." said Jimmy.

The teenagers Trouble and Amy both return to their gang's hideout, in the Hob's Bay recreation center, where they are greeted by Granny Goodness. Yep, Darkseid's at it again...I can't believe that this Granny Goodness person and him are...Gross! Meanwhile, at the Daily Planet, Kara arrives disguised as Clark's cousin, wanting to help him.

"It's me, Kara." she said.

"I know." Clark was already aware.

"You saw through my secret identity?"

"Who else wouldn't?" Helen appears for she also could tell it was her. "Hi, Kara."

"Hi, Helen. How's it going?" Kara asks her. "How's Jake doing."

For Clark to talk to Kara somewhere else to be nice to Helen to getting back to work and let him deal with his cousin. Well, they kind of are family.

"Helen, could you please excuse us?"

"Yeah, sure. (Trouble again...)" she gets back to work. "See you later, Kara, we'll hang out with some pizzas today."

Seems that Kara couldn't fly to Metropolis, so she ran all the way from Kansas to the city instead.

"How did you get here?" Clark asks Kara.

"You said no 'vroom' so I ran."

Clark insists that she stay out of the case and sends her back to his apartment. Bummer...At the same time, Jimmy complains to Lois that he wants to join in on the Intergang investigation. He insists that he has a lead, a video arcade token that one of the teenagers dropped. Lois refuses to let him tag along, and Jimmy decides to check the arcades himself.

"Can you talk some sense into him?" Lois asks Clark.

"I've had my fill with teenagers but Helen for today." he said back.

Kara overhears, and, seeing her chance, decides to join Jimmy on this one.

"Can I join you?" Kara asks him.

"Not without me you're not." Helen tags along.

"Hi, Helen!"

Jimmy was happy to see her for Kara could tell that Helen and Jimmy were a couple.

"Aw, he's cute..." she teases Helen.

"Hey! Look, Kara, I can't let you go alone, but Clark told me to watch over you to uncover the new Intergang so I'm going."

Looks like all three of them get to work.

"Great! And here's what I've found." Jimmy shows them the token. "I found this from the two teenagers who attack at the expo."

For Helen to recognize the token from somewhere she once been to.

"Hey...I remember going there..." said Helen. "Yeah! I know where it is, but we're going to need to find the two teens to lead the way for us. Let's give it a try, Jimmy. And Kara, stay close to me."

Kara will listen to Helen.

"I promise, I won't leave your side."

"Ah, who's Kara...?" Jimmy was lost.

The pair eventually finds the right arcade and discover the same two teenagers that fought Superman.

"We got it!" said Helen.

The three follow the two kids that Superman, Helen, and Jake fought against for Jake to see what was going on as he leave from school.

"(Helen? Jimmy? And...Kara...?)" he knows of Clark's cousin. "(And those two from earlier...If they're following those Intergang teens, then they might lead us to somewhere big, their leader.)" Jake walks home instead. "Sorry, guys, another thing to take care of. See ya later!"

As the three followed them to Intergang's hideout and sneak in, but get caught.

"Don't even blink."

This is bad for Helen, Jimmy, and Kara were now caught, how will they get out of this mess.

"Oh, crap!" Helen was angry. "Kara, you should've close the door after entering...!"

"My bad." she said.

For Granny shows herself to have a word with the three.

"Oh, welcome! I see you, Helen Star, have come for a little visit at my hideout with your two little friends tagging along. Darkseid has told me so much about you."

"Darkseid...? You mean you're-!" Helen was shock.

"I'm close to that man." she said.

"(Ew! Then why do you sound like a dude if you're in love with that monster?!)"

Jimmy plays it cool with Helen and Kara.

"Well, eh...My chick, my little sister, and I have heard about your Intergang to try to join in."

"Bingo!" said Kara.

For Granny Goodness to sound sweet and caring, but she's really scary if you get in her way 'and that's not a good thing'.

"I see...Even though I would take Helen, there are other people I deal with." Granny explains. "I seek out the lost little lambs society has cruelly abandoned, I take them lovingly under my wings, give them the power to face the cold heartless world...and kick its butt!"

Never trusts bad old ladies with power over children, people.

"We're in!" said Jimmy.

Even though Jimmy claims that they only want to join, Granny decides to have them beat up.

"But you hardly seem the type. So bright-eyed, soft skin. Life has not scarred you as it has my other goslings. Still..." she gets the kids to stop the three. "we can remedy that..."

This looks bad.

"I wish I can contact Superman and Jake from here, but my arm won't since they use some type of machine!" said Helen to absorb some electrical wires instead. "Still, I just got to fight through them. Jimmy, stick with me!"

Kara decides she's waited long enough and tells the thugs that Granny is just using them.

"All right, I've seen enough." then Kara steps in. "Don't you realize you are being duped? You think you're getting power but she's just turning you into her personal goon squad!"

Not a good time to say that, Kara, to have Jimmy and Helen to worry even more.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't want to make it worse than it already is!"

"Well, what do you two think? I'm shutting down this psycho-witch!" she said.

Ha, nice one!

"Ah! Such language! Children, defend your Granny's honor." Granny goes from sweet to anger next. "KILL HER!"

"Now you've done it." said Helen.

Angered, Granny orders Kara killed but she easily beats the group for Helen to save Kara's life and unveils her costumed identity: Supergirl.

"Helen! Its another super hero like Superman, only...its a woman!" Jimmy was surprised. "I mean, I can't believe it! I Super...Girl?"

"And how did you get into that outfit?" questioned Helen. "And...Supergirl, Jimmy? I kind of like that. (Better than Superwoman if I picked that instead of Absorbed Gal, no thank you.)"

"I like that name too. You better believe it."

Granny starts attacking with her own weapon but Kara manages to destroy it.

"Nice one!" Helen cheers for Kara/Supergirl. "Not bad for a newbie like yourself.)

"Naughty little girl, Granny will spank you for this!" angered Granny.

Still not ready to call it quits, Granny opens up a boom tube and summons three of her Female Furies.

"She's from Apokolips!" shock Jimmy.

This was news to Kara for Helen saw this one coming.

"What now?"

"Girls, this ninny noodle wants to play rough. Make her last moments special..." Granny gives them an order.

For these three bad girls who work for Granny Goodness from Apokolips – Lashina, Mad Harriet, and Stompa are going to be hard to take down for Helen and Supergirl to help out the teens and Jimmy too.

"Yes, Granny, we're on it." said Lashina to be whipping her weapon. "Ladies, let's play with these two and then deal with Helen for Darkseid afterwards."

Helen fears the worse now if none of them get killed first.

"(This is bad...! This is really bad...Clark! Jake! Where are you?! I need to fly and more of powers of Kryptonian to use against them!)"

No kidding!

"Oh, Lashina. Stompa. Mad Harriet...tear them apart!" said Granny. "Well, not Helen, too much for her just a little beating is all thank you."

Looks like its Helen and Supergirl vs. Those three bad women from Apokolips.

"Looks like we have to beat them, Kara, you and me, let's go!"

"Run, Jimmy!" Supergirl said.

"I'll be fine, just get to safety!" and Helen.

And so Jimmy does to see the fight happen.

"You two be careful!" he said. "(Show them what you got, Helen.)"

Together, Lashina, Mad Harriet and Stompa attack Supergirl and Helen with her lighting powers but both of their fighting prowess is greater than they thought.

"Oh, poor baby, let me kiss it and make it worse!" Mad Harriet was about to cut Supergirl.

"Eew! Hands off, gruesome!" she throws that witch aside.

With Supergirl dealing with Mad Harriet, Helen goes head to head with Lashina with a whipping battle.

"En-grade!"

"You first, honey." Lashina gives it her all.

For Supergirl manages to defeat Lashina and Mad Harriet for Helen to back her up as they stop the two so far.

"Nice one, Supergirl!" Helen said to see more trouble with Stompa charging in. "(I forgot about the third member!) Look out!"

Unfortunately, Stompa manages to force Supergirl out of the building. The gang members run out leaving Supergirl to fend for herself. Well, Trouble does but Amy to help out Jimmy.

"Hey, Female Furries! Get to work and finish her!" Granny said to the three to deal with Helen to shock her down with her own weapon from her arm abilities. "Now I got you, my dear. I'll allow you to see your friend to die before your eyes before we head on out to Apokolips. Now come along."

"No!" she couldn't break free with Granny's device to weight her to the ground like a heavy anchor. "Let go of me! Supergirl! Get out of there and yourself and Jimmy!"

For Stompa steps in to stop Supergirl first for Lashina and Mad Harriet.

"That's it, girlie, now I'm going to have to put my foot down."

Meanwhile, Clark listens to Dr. Cornell telling about a comet that will be coming within a couple million miles of Earth. Soon after, the ground begins to shake and Clark notices the fight. As Jake uses his magic to contact him for some help. This kid was smart, for like Helen's training has been well for her, so has Jake to learn a lot more magic from Zatanna and Dr. Fate.

"(Clark, Helen, Kara, and Jimmy are in danger by Intergang's doing again for the teens are being tricked! A few people from Apokolips are behind it all! Please hurry!)"

"Jake." Clark leaves to go as Superman to help him and the others out.

With Granny having Helen captive, Jake arrives to catch her off guard.

"Hey, Granny, I promise to be good and do as I'm told if you play tag with me."

"Tag?" she was confused. "Who said that? Where are you, little boy?"

Jake appears to make his wand a beam type of bat to send Granny flying.

"Tag! You're it!"

Direct hit! And saving Helen from Jake to remove the device with his magic for her.

"Jake!" she was happy. "Thanks a bunch."

"You forgot something." he gives her some metal and electrical powers to use in battle now. "This should do the trick."

From combined powers to happen for Helen to learn that for quite sometime now.

"I like it!"

For Superman goes to aid Kara but during the ensuing fight, she is buried under a fallen building.

"Hey, Superman!' Jake was happy to see him. "You came! (Clark has gotten my message.)"

He had something to say to Kara on what she got herself into.

"Kara, I thought I told you to stay out of trouble."

"Who me, I'm not in trouble. And by the way, it's Supergirl. See?" she points to shirt. "Super." and then points to her face. "Girl."

"Right." Superman goes along with it. "Jake. Helen. I might need your help. Keep your guard up."

With Jimmy happy that Helen was saved, both she and Jake join with Superman and Supergirl in this fight of four against four, an even match.

"Okay, let's do this!" Helen was ready.

As the three of the Female Furies were ready to fight for Lashina, Mad Harriet, and Stompa.

"Hello, big boy."

"You and the kid have come to help your little friend and Helen?"

"Well, ain't that a kick?"

Superman attempts to save Supergirl to get buried underneath the building rubble but the Female Furies take advantage of his distraction and capture him. Not even Jake's magic or Helen's metal armor of electrical power couldn't stop all three of them.

"Superman!" shock Jake and Helen. "Stop it!"

From Granny shooting at the two to stay down.

"Oh, no, no...Naughty children."

Jimmy tries to fire a blast at them with a weapon.

"Stop or I'll shoot-!" Mad Harriet destroys it.

"Be careful, kid, play with fire and you'll get burned." she said insane like.

Superman is taken to Apokolips, put into restraints, and tortured. Helen couldn't reach for her friend to see him get taken away.

"Superman!" she calls out to him.

With the Female Furies about to have Helen next, Jake shields his sister for Granny says this instead.

"Now, now, ladies, we'll be back for Helen soon. Let her take a breather." she said. "The night is still young, so we'll make the best out of it. Ta, ta, sweetie."

At least Helen was spared 'for now' to see that they have to save Superman from the bad girls who work for Darkseid. With Supergirl freeing herself for Jake to help her out, she was too late.

"Oh, no."

In the back of the gang's hideout, Supergirl, Jake, Helen, Jimmy, and Amy investigate Granny's inner sanctum and find a large machine, built from technology stolen by Intergang.

"I still can't believe that Granny and all of this stuff is from another planet." said Amy.

"Hey, we didn't think that Darkseid would be back with some new tricks again." Jake added. "But we need to find a way to rescue Superman and fast! Start looking around to find something, or that Boom Tube thingie! Anything!"

They were trying to find it or anything to be better to use.

"Hey, I'm from another planet. It happens." said Supergirl.

"And I'm a half breed." same with Helen for her arm to detect something. "Supergirl... (Got to get use to that name when she's wearing that type of outfit.) I think I might've found something!"

Supergirl sees from her x-ray vision too like Helen to pull a device out of it.

"Nice one, Helen, this is what the grandma brought the circus freaks here."

"Its a Boom Tube that takes them from Apokolips to here on Earth." Jimmy explains.

"And it still works!" surprised Jimmy. "We might have a chance."

None of them knows what it does, but Supergirl finds a boom tube generator dropped by Granny and heads off to Apokolips herself.

"If that's the case, then I'm going in to save Superman." Supergirl heads out on her own. "Helen, stay put with Jimmy, and Jake I might need your help."

Jake turns Supergirl invisible for the time being to go in and stay at in room.

"You're good to go, Supergirl, nice for you to join on our team. (Kara.)" Jake knows it was her.

And in to Apokolips she goes. While Jake waits around to aid the two to return...Helen, Jimmy, and Amy search around some more in the arcade area.

"(Kara, be okay in Apokolips. Its dangerous...I should know.) Jake, we'll look around some more. Stay right here until..."

"I know, until Supergirl and Superman returns right here, I get it." he said. "You three still be careful."

The three go do just that while Jake stayed put. As Supergirl is appalled by the place but keeps up her search to find Superman. To also see a statue of Darkseid.

"Wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley..." she said to herself.

Twice she is nearly captured, first by a couple of guards mounted on war dogs, and then by a troop of Parademons. Supergirl runs from the Parademons and loses her boom tube generator. Back on Earth, Jimmy, Amy, and Helen try to look for some more clues of Intergang weapons.

"Sorry for the trouble, the least I can do is to help you two out." she said.

"Its nothing, if Granny Goodness's fault, not yours Amy." Helen didn't care. "But we need to stop the machine before that old hag uses it again for bad things. There has to be more in this place somewhere..."

"Maybe we're not looking hard enough." said Jimmy.

Well, Amy might know of one.

"There's a back room that Granny keeps locked up. Follow me."

Using a fire gun and Helen's fire skills to get the door open, to find something big to work on pointing at the skies to make something happen soon.

"What is this...?" Helen was lost.

"Granny was business." Jimmy said to the two girls.

Back on Apokolips planet, for Supergirl was still unable to evade them she finally manages to incinerate them using fire from a fire pit. Shortly after escaping, Supergirl witnesses Superman being dragged away to Darkseid's palace. Superman is brought before Darkseid, who explains that since he cannot conquer the Earth, he'll destroy it.

"Ever proud, eh, Kryptonian?" Darkseid said to Superman. "I must say I find it to be...wearying."

"What was this boot-licker doing on Earth, Darkseid?" he was talking about Granny Goodness. "I thought your business there was settled and not to harm Helen anymore."

For some parts, yes. But not to him to get away with something to be done by any means.

"I never settle. What I cannot have I destroy. And I will have Helen either way..."

Granny was sent there to create a device capable of pulling the comet into an impact with Earth as well as having Helen's powers afterwards. As Helen, Jimmy, and Amy had a look at the machine that Granny made to make the commit get pulled from orbit and crash right into Metropolis!

"I don't like the looks of this thing, its all of Granny's doing." said Helen.

"And this might be a type of clock..." Jimmy sees the machine to be turned on its own. "Oh, no."

They looked at Amy.

"Hey, don't look at me. I didn't turn it on." she said to them.

Even Jake could sense it from the room of the danger.

"Trouble!"

It was coming...! Amy tries to destroy the machine, with no luck to electrocute her.

"This is bad...!" Jimmy fear the worse. "I mean, really bad!"

"We have to do something and fast." said Helen. "(And I better think of one quickly!)"

For Superman to see that this was Darkseid's plans, it was really bad to have Earth get destroyed like this.

"Soon, Helen's powers will belong to me..."

"No!" Superman stops Darkseid. "Don't hurt her, she's just a child still! If anything...I would take her place to have my powers instead..." he begs of Darkseid. "Please...Spare Helen Star and have my powers...I'm begging you."

For the four girls were about to hurt Superman again, Darkseid has his hand up to make them stop.

"Wait...Spare Helen to have your powers to be mine instead?" he questions the Man of Steel. "Even if you were to surrender to me?"

"Yes..." he said. "If you leave her be, I would do anything you ask of me."

This made the girls laugh and Darkseid to have a change of thought of his idea on Superman's than Helen's, even for Granny Goodness likes it.

"From surrendering and the planet going ka-boom! How lovely!" she said. "Does that make you understand that its pointless to stop us this time?"

Now Supergirl steps.

"No, but I do!" she steps in to save Superman. "Having Helen to Superman's powers,, not going to happen. "I've seen one planet die, and I'm not going to stand by and watch it happen again."

Angered by Supergirl's memories of Argo's fate, Supergirl leaps into the fight, but Darkseid quickly disables her with his Omega Beams.

"Noble sentiments, my dear." he fires Omega Beams at her.

"Kara!" Superman sees the horror.

Having Dan Turpin killed was bad enough, and now to Supergirl will be worse! Fortunately Superman manages to hit Darkseid and force him to stop, but Granny soon disables him.

"Let's finish her off, girls!" said Mad Harriet.

The Furies attack Supergirl, and in her weakened state she is nearly defeated.

"You gotta lotta guts coming her, Blondie!" said Lashina.

"And we're gonna spread them all over Apokolips!" and Stompa.

But Supergirl's fighting prowess shows again, however, as she uses Stompa's attack against Mad Harriet, then defeats Stompa.

"Okay, sugar. The main event."

She then faces off with Lashina, who nearly defeats her single-handed, but her lash accidentally wraps around Granny's weapon, disabling them both. Supergirl frees Superman and the pair escape into a boom tube generated by Lashina's generator.

"Supergirl! Superman! Come one! We got big trouble for the commit's coming!" Jake helps them out to keep the portal hole to stay open. "Hurry!"

Returning to Earth, Superman and Supergirl see the Doomsday Magnet, which Amy, Helen, Jake and Jimmy have tried unsuccessfully to destroy or deactivate.

"You guys are okay!" said Helen. "But we have other fish to fry, and not a good one to have our world coming crashing down!"

The comet has already been pulled onto its impact course.

"The Doomsday Magnet." said Superman. "We have to stop it."

Supergirl destroys the Doomsday Magnet despite Superman's warning, and he scolds her, since he could have used it to push the comet away.

"If Superman would've done it, my magic would've slow it down...Too late. We're dead." said Jake to try to shoot at the commit. "And I can't get it from down below like this."

"Sorry..." said Supergirl.

Now for Superman and the others would have to do it the hard way. He flies into the upper atmosphere to push it away. For Jake's magic to help him out.

"We got it! We got it-!" Jake stops to keep on hold but the other one breaks. "I don't have the other half..."

Superman and Jake's help manages to do so, but a chunk of it breaks free and heads straight for Metropolis, large enough to cause massive devastation. For Helen to be seeing this, she starts to take some action for herself.

"Oh, that does it!" she runs up as high as she could jump. "Hang on you guys...!" Helen then falls down to the broken machine. "Ah! Too high! To high!" but the a powerful electrical waves pushes her back from her arm to soon take flight.

To Jake's surprise for Jimmy and Amy to be seeing this too...

"No way...Helen, you can fly?"

"I can she can." said Amy.

Soon Jimmy was happy to have his girlfriend to finally be flying like Superman and Supergirl.

"She can fly!"

Helen was surprise herself to have full control over it.

"I'm flying?" she sees it alright to be in the air. "I'm flying...I'M FLYING!" Helen gets back to aiding Supergirl on the incoming commit about to fall to Earth. "(Oh, right. Let's back up time.) Ah, Supergirl! We have to aid Superman right away!"

Realizing it's up to her, Supergirl hurtles at the chunk of comet, destroying it.

"Coming it at you, Helen!"

Helen uses her magma arm to stops the small parts from falling down next.

"Supergirl, we did it!" she sees her friend was hit. "Crap!"

Superman finishes pushing the comet away and flies down to catch the falling Supergirl, knocked unconscious.

"Superman!" Jake uses his bubble to check on Helen, him, and Supergirl. "Will she be okay?"

"Supergirl!" same with Helen to fly over to her friend.

She comes to for them to see Supergirl was going to be just fine.

"I'm good...really..." she said. "Helen, way a go. You can fly."

"Yeah, I can." she said back.

"Ah, man...that was a close one." said Jake.

Superman to smile for his cousin for him to be proud of Kara/Supergirl to come his rescue.

"Nicely done." he said to turn his attentions to Helen next. "And you, Helen, you've grown a lot. You can fly just like us."

"But me with my magic can still fly!"

With Jake saying that, Helen was happy to be flying all over with happiness to even carry Jimmy in the air.

"This is awesome! Ah!"

Helen keeps Jimmy from falling down.

"Sorry, I'm trying to get use to this, Jimmy, I'm just happy." she said.

"Its fine. Its a nice view from here. And seeing you..." he said.

"Oh, you..." Helen kisses Jimmy on the lips.

From a passionate kiss for Jimmy and Helen to finally have, Jimmy enjoyed a it a lot.

"Wow!" said Jimmy. "That felt great..."

Aw...True romance for them huh? Back on Apokolips, Darkseid orders the Furies to torture Granny as punishment for her failure. Ha!

"Oh, great and powerful Darkseid, I..."

As Granny beg for her life from Darkseid, he wouldn't allow it. Some romance of theirs, huh? Gross!

"Furies...teach Granny the price of failure."

By Darkseid's command, Lashina, Harriet, and Stompa advance on Granny.

"No! My precious girls! Don't! Don't hurt your beloved Granny..." Lashina cracks her whip on her first. "NOOO-OOO!"

Serves her right...At the Planet, Jimmy proudly admires his front-page story on Supergirl's debut.

"Nice one, Jimmy, but keep the whole Kara thing a secret of her being Supergirl for me please?" Helen asks her boyfriend.

For them to be spending time holding each other and working, Jimmy keeps his promise.

"Your secret safe with me, Helen, I'm just glad I got something for Perry to be proud of me."

Lois and Clark were both pleased from Jimmy's work as well.

"You keep staring at your byline, you'll burn a hole in it." she made a joke.

And this made Jimmy blush.

"...What? Oh, yeah. It just looks so..." he likes his work too. "good."

Helen kisses Jimmy's cheek.

"It sure does. (Thanks, Jimmy, you're the best and handsome.)"

"Its a good story, Jimmy." said Clark. "You should be very proud about it."

As his co-workers eagerly crowd around for more details, Jimmy points out the window, where Kara flies around Metropolis, proud of her achievement and confident that Earth has a new heroine besides Helen Star to be one of them so far.

"Hey, Jake!" she waves to him.

For Jake and the other kids from his school see Supergirl flying by.

"Hi, Supergirl!" he said back.

Yep, welcome to the team, Kara Kent/Supergirl! She's cool.


	34. Where There's Smoke

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 34 – Where There's Smoke

A special private event is being held at Metropolis Harbor and a large group of people are trying to get in. However, the guard is good at his job and won't allow anyone. Just then, a woman comes in and flirts with him. The guard allows her in. Who's that?

"Hey!" the other woman got mad. "What has she got that I haven't got?!"

So much for the guard to do his duty, huh? Jerk.

"Everything."

Inside the ship, Jimmy with Helen to be on their date and Clark are covering the event: the sale of rare nautical memorabilia.

"Nice things they have in this ship. I can see why." said Helen. "Not the best date time while working, Jimmy, but its find as long as I have you with me."

"I know." he takes some pictures of Helen. "Hey, Clark, how much does things coast?"

"A lot." Clark answers back.

"Ah, man...And my Mom made me throw out my old models."

Helen laughs in a good way.

"I think making new ones will start a new for you." Helen said to her boyfriend to then seeing the woman walking inside of the ship. "Hey...who invited miss good-looking?

A lot of guys were staring at her beauty, as it looked odd for Jimmy sees the woman and starts to take her picture.

"Don't know, but she might be a newest fashion model." Jimmy kept on taking lots of camera shots.

She touches the camera and leaves him.

"I hope you got my good side, kid." she said and then walks off.

When Jimmy tries to use the camera again, he finds that the film has melted. How did she...? This is getting weird.

"Out already?" Jimmy checks on his camera. "How did that happen?"

"Huh?" Helen sees it too with Clark peeking as well. "There's no way a camera like this would melt that fast... (Clark, I know what you're thinking about just like me, its nothing but trouble in this place.)"

Now inside the kitchen, the woman removes her disguise and throws flames from her hands into the ventilation system of the ship. A fire is started and the people panic.

"Let's get out of here, Jimmy." said Clark to give Helen a sign.

"Oh, right! You two find a way out and be careful!"

Clark starts to lead Jimmy and Helen shields him with the water for her to absorb from her special arm; to lead him out of the boat but retreats into the smoke to make the change into Superman.

"Clark?"

Helen saves her boyfriend in time from the raging fire.

"Fire put out..." she sees more. "Almost. Jimmy, I clear a path, keep going. By now, Superman's here to aid other people with Clark. You head on out too while I go with him to find out who's behind this fire bomb!"

The two hugged for Helen to follow Superman from inside the burning ship and fast 'since her super powers great lot to flying as well'.

"Helen, you're beautiful and great!" Jimmy said to leave the area next. "I better go now..."

Superman and then Helen helping out both easily manages to open new escape routes and rescue the people.

"Helen, thanks." he then sees the strange woman to think she was in danger but wasn't. "Don't worry! We'll get you out of here!"

They soon sees Volcana but when he tries to save her as she attacks Superman with a jet of flame powerful enough to send him out of the building.

"Superman!" shock Helen. "(A woman who can control fire...? Well, that something you don't see everyday.)" she fights back with water power against fire. "Hold it, fire loser! Hurting others, causing a burned out ship, and stealing...I don't know how you got those powers, but you're done. You're coming with us whether you like it or not!"

The water couldn't put this fire out from the strange woman to create a powerful wind type of fire to make Helen's water skills to fade away.

"Sorry, kid, but you and your friend have other fish to fry than stopping me. I got what I've came for. Later."

Too late to stop this woman to make her get away with the loot. So Helen uses ice and water to aid Superman for those two put out the fire by using a propeller to hurl water at the building 'and Helen to give him a boost'. Well, that worked, and the woman thief was gone.

"So much for doing two things at once, huh Clark? We miss her." said Helen. "I better tell Jake about this mess."

"She's gone already. Like a puff of smoke." he said.

Later, Clark tries to enter into the building but is stopped by a guard who lies about the reasons for why the place is closed. Clark leaves but then finds he's being followed. As Jake arrives to aid Clark/Superman and Helen to try getting some answers from the woman with fire power.

"Okay...this woman who can control fire..." Jake was thinking. "Helen, this woman was born with those skills. I can feel it. She didn't have any accident to get it by luck."

Jake's magic would never mess with his mind to mess with him 'not even once'.

"Is that so...? Then we're dealing with someone to become a fire hazard type of weapon who's human. (I can see why Clark needed to check things from this point.)" she then smiles at Jake to say something funny."

"Hey, Jake..."

But he knew what it was to make his sister stop.

"Oh, no...Don't do it, Helen." he talks to Helen.

"You know what this means, right?" she kept on going.

"Helen, I swear to God..."

"When there's smoke, there's fire!" she says it.

And Jake laughs to be annoyed and yelling at the same time. Yep, Helen had to say that little joke to her brother.

"HA! HA! HA! You say things like this, Helen, and it never gets old to you, doesn't it?! It never does! Well it does to me!" Jake stops to feel something else. "Heads up, danger following Clark. Let's follow."

"Okay."

As they follow Clark to know of Jake and Helen's arrival, for he soon ducks into an alley and his stalker finds he has disappeared. The stalker then goes to a phone booth and disappears in a flash.

"Now I know neither one of us weren't seeing things." Clark said to them.

Jake was ready and so was Helen.

"Then there's something hidden within Metropolis by someone who knows."

"Someone who's not very friendly than the woman with fire power." Helen sees Jake having his computer out to do something with it. "Ah, Jake, what's cooking?"

"I need to ask someone about something...This might take some time." he gets down to it.

Now in a building, the man removes his disguise. Superman, Helen, and Jake witnesses this and makes note that the building is the Metropolis Federal Building. Yep, its trouble hidden with the city of Metropolis. Back in her hideout, going by the nickname Volcana calls up her fence and offers him the stolen goods but he turns it down on the basis there is no market for nautical memorabilia and that he has no room in his warehouse. Volcana tells him that she needs to get out of town but he still will not buy the stolen items.

"The whistle was touched by the President's lips." she said after using the item.

"What wasn't?"

She then sees something in the newspaper that interests her. Donnie agrees to meet her in the 'usual place' but as soon as the phone call is over, he is confronted by a few men in suits who ask where the 'usual place' is. That's not good.

Clark continues his investigations by going to an institute for children with paranormal abilities. Sounded like what Megan Tsuki has, but much different for Clark to go check it out to keep Jake and Helen posted to find something big.

"You two stay put, I'll handle with this one and come right back."

You heard the man, he does so to see lots of kids with other specials skills to be born with them. And no, it wasn't by force either. Here, they help children with special mental powers both to deal with their abilities and develop them. When Clark asks how the school is financed, the headmaster says there is alumni support and donations, but admits that there is also government support because private fundraisers would be difficult. However, when Clark asks about anyone having psychokinetic abilities, the headmaster becomes pensive and leaves. This doctor's hiding something from Clark...He knows.

"Oh, look at the time, I got to get to my next meeting.

"You didn't answer my question." Clark said to doctor.

"But its hard to do too many things at once, good bye now." he tries to leave. "Billy will show you the way out."

But Billy 'who has powers to know what to think and count to' saw the doctor's lies again.

"I knew he was going to do that." said Billy.

He goes to his office but finds men in suits waiting for him. They force him out claiming that they'll take him to a safe house but he's afraid. The tires blow on their car and he makes his escape. 'Okay, now that's cool'. He then runs into Clark who offers to take him somewhere safe in exchange for information. Back with Jake and Helen to await for Clark back at their apartment to get something that he said of someone who has psychokinetic potential fire powers from the computer, and Jake has found something big, thanks to the doctor's help.

"Hey, Helen, I got something. We should think that doctor for this one."

"Let me see!" Helen butts in to see the computer screen. "Hey, this woman was born with that type of skill-!" and Jake shoves her aside. "Hey!"

"Yes, and this lady is important to the people who want her with good reasons...I emailed Megan to help us out to have people to deal with powers, she was one of the lucky ones some dark project that someone hired the government to use for a secret weapon, really mess up."

Cool, Megan was mentioned to be helped back from Gotham.

"Megan did? Well, I guess we owe her lunch later when we meet." said Helen. "Anyways, start explaining, Jake, everything you can get from our friend."

As the doctor tells Clark the same thing that the government had kidnapped a teenage girl, Claire Selton, who had massive psychokinetic potential. They gave her the code name 'Volcana' and tried to turn her into the perfect weapon, but she escaped. Jake says it as well in some detail to Helen next.

"Okay, pay close attention, Helen, this is big." Jake tells it all. "As a teenager, Claire Selton showed an aptitude for psychokinesis—the ability to start and control fire with her mind. Her parents sent her to Metropolis's Center for Paranormal Studies so that she could learn how to control her power, but she was soon spirited away by government agents working for a program called Project Firestorm. They planned to train her as a living weapon. Given the code name 'Volcana', she was trained and indoctrinated by government agents, but rebelled and escaped."

That didn't sound good at all, for a troublemaker does need justice but not become a living weapon from these sick people. Soon enough, like Clark for Helen too hears a break in to be happening by Volcana's doing.

"Speaking of Volcana, she's robbing another item right now!" she makes her hand into ice and water. "Let's go, Jake!"

"(Perfect timing!) Wait up, Helen!" he gets his wand to be ready for anything.

With this new information, Superman confronts Volcana and attempts to offer help in exchange for her agreement to stop stealing, but she attacks him.

"You don't know nothing about me!" she fires at Superman a lot. "The way my parents send away, I was alone, I had to live with this curse, and the government took me away to make into their living weapon! I wanted out! I want to be free! I don't need help from no one but myself!"

After a brief fight, Volcana is able to escape by distracting Superman with a flame silhouette of her shape. She then goes to see her fence but runs into one of the dark-suited men named Kurt. He reveals he was the one who kidnapped her. Before Volcana can react, she is doused with a powerful flame retardant and captured. Jake and Helen arrived too late trying to knock down the door.

"Ouch! Helen! I break in and you do the smashing afterwards!" Jake complained. "You arm's too cold and wet."

From the touch feeling from it, Helen's arm was that strong.

"Well, excuse me, Jake!" she sees no sign of Volcana anywhere. "Foam...?" Helen knew what this meant. "This is bad."

"I know, the government took her. We're too late. But with her warm hair..." Jake's wand does the trick. "I can find her in no time no matter where they put her into. Let's tell Clark about this."

At the Daily Planet, Clark overhears Jimmy telling Lois about a hotel room that was covered in fire retardant foam but without any signs of fire.

"Now that's a story right there." said Lois. "No fire in a hotel room."

Helen finishes work to get to Clark right away and thanks Jimmy for that information.

"(That's it!) Hi, Jimmy, thanks! Love you!"

Jimmy was madly in love with Helen Star.

"You're welcome..." he was enjoying his girlfriend. "She's amazing..."

Lois jokes around with Jake.

"And we lost him."

Helen alerts Clark/Superman if he heard already.

"Don't worry, I'm aware." he said. "Are the cops done?"

"They should be by now. Come on, Jake's waiting for us." she flies to lead Superman the way.

Superman, Helen, and Jake headed to the hotel, where he finds some government agents and demands to know where Volcana is.

"Where is she?"

"I would answer if I were you, losers!"

"And don't make us ask all of you twice."

Looks like one steps up against the three.

"Don't you three move, or I'll shoot you all." he said. "And I mean it."

One of the agents takes out a powerful weapon, but Superman moves and crushes it before he even finishes explaining its capabilities along with Helen's icy-cold water powers, and Jake's beam attack.

"He's all your, Superman." Jake said to his friend.

As Superman was holding the other agent out a window, he repeats his question. Nice one! Later, in an underground facility, Volcana is kept in a tank of inert gas, being siphoned oxygen sufficient only to keep breathing, which would in essence kill her should she use her powers to attempt escape. Kurt reveals that Volcana is to be sold to another government looking to dissect her and discover the source of her abilities.

"Trust me, Claire, by the time we're done with you...you will hardly remember anything at all." said Kurt. "Its for the best."

For Jake's wand tracks Volcana's location to break in to aid Superman on this one.

"First me..." Helen punching with her ice-water attack. "Its time...to break on in!"

"That's right!" Jake joins in next. "Shamoo! Can do!" he gets a hole show itself. "Superman, its your turn."

For him to drill through the rest – as Helen, Jake, and Superman arrive and points out that Kurt is doing this for personal reasons, as Project Firestorm lost funding years ago.

"Save it, Kurt, I learn about your Project Firestorm's been cancel do to some funding years ago." Superman said to the madman. "Its not the government's doing anymore, it just you."

"And we have proof! Show them, Jake. (And thank you, Megan.)"

With Helen saying that, Jake pulls out the paper to show and tell everyone else in the lab room.

"I have here from a bounty hunter who stopped the people who made this thing in the first place. The only thing they care about is not of the people's wealth being...its the money to selling them with their powers in cash to make a name of themselves. And most wanted." he said. "The game's over, Kurt, such a selfish thing to do to Volcana, even if she's a dangerous thief."

Yep, there was proof about Kurt, he was selfish.

"I don't care."

His men attack Superman with weapons powerful enough to hurt even him, but he easily overcomes them.

"A stupid move to make there!" Helen uses some ice shards to stop the rest. "Fight like real men and quit cheating!"

Trying to shock Superman next to push the man aside for Jake light things up a little for Volcana to use.

"Volcano, a little help please? Truce?" he asked.

During the fight 'and with Jake's help' Volcana's tank is ruptured and she manages to break free.

"Yes!"

She then starts to wreak havoc on the facility, seeking out Kurt to repay him.

"Thanks!" Superman said to her.

"Don't go so happy-like." she said back. "Its a one time thing, and because of those kids. Not bad."

However, Volcana's mad rampage ignites several tanks of hydrogen.

"Please...Claire, don't hurt me." Kurt begged for his life.

And for Volcana to do a lot of fire to spread faster...

"Get back!" Jake makes a shield for everyone, himself, Helen, Superman, Kurt, and Volcana on what's going to happen next. "(Who puts hydrogen tanks in a lab with lots of fire works in the first place?)"

Good question – who does do that?! Seriously, its dumb!

"Don't get angry, Volcana! Your powers are too much to have heat from the hydrogen tanks to exploded!" Helen tries telling the female fire a bit too late. "Superman!"

The resulting explosion is enough to stun Volcana while Superman evacuates the endangered combatants.

"Jake!" Superman checks on him and Helen.

"We're good...I saved everyone and Kurt himself."

With that, Helen uses her ice to handcuffed everyone.

"And the rest of you idiots will be losing your licenses to work for good!" she said to see on Volcana's condition. "She's still alive at least. What are going to do with her to put behind bars? Anyone?"

There was only one way to have her behind bars...Superman takes Volcana to a deserted island where she is effectively imprisoned and couldn't harm anyone, but has made it into a makeshift tropical resort. For Jake and Helen to see that happening back at their apartment on the computer screen.

"I guess that can work out." Jake likes the idea. "And whatever she does this again, that's where her prison will be. Nice going, Clark. Good thing that school for gifted children will be going on after turning Kurt and his men in to the police. I'm proud for those guys and the doctor."

A nice way to end it off too. Superman recently went food shopping and is flying to the island to resupply Volcana's new home, and as he returns home she blows him a 'hot kiss' in thanks.

"I hope you'll think of me, especially on those cold Metropolis nights." Volcana said to Superman. "And for those two children to stay out of trouble even if they're my enemies."

Then Superman asks her this next question...

"Don't you ever cool down?"

"No." she said to blowing him a fire kiss.

For Superman to fly off afterwards for Volcana to enjoy her imprison life of island paradise, for him, Helen, and Jake will be ready for her one day if she tries breaking the law again.

"(As the old saying goes, when you're hot, you're hot...or not.)"

So many fire pun jokes for one day, huh? Still, people with special powers should never be use for bad, maybe for good if they have full control over it. For some, that's very true. Jake Star and Helen Star are no problem for Clark/Superman to see them doing just fine.


	35. Knight Time

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 35 – Knight Time

Roxy Rocket flies through Metropolis on her personal rocket, closely pursued by Superman, Helen, and Jake using his beam-like bubble to fly around in it.

"Roxy Rocket?" Jake was surprised to see one of Batman's villains causing trouble in their area. "What's a stunt of a crazy woman like her doing in Metropolis?"

"Who knows and who cares!" Helen tries using her heat vision to stop the machine. "All we have to do is to stop her together and then get our answers next! Slow down, lady!" she kept on firing. "You keep this up, others will get hurt you'll fly right into.

I don't think Roxy's listen to reason.

"Oops, low bridge!"

She dives under a tunnel, only to find Superman at the other end. She takes the risk of flying right at him, but he manages to snatch her off the rocket, which Helen kicks aside as it crashes harmlessly in the bay.

"Criminal caught." said Superman.

"Machine destroyed." and Helen.

"And people are unharmed." same with Jake.

Superman is amazed that even Roxy would be daring enough to make trouble in Metropolis, but she shrugs and informs him that Batman has gone missing and Gotham City is now overrun with crooks. Say what now?

"Back up." Superman stops Roxy for saying anything else. "What do you mean, Batman's missing?"

Jake and Helen were shock to hear that part as well to both be saying it.

"He's missing?!"

"I thought you'd know." Roxy tells the three. "Don't all you spandex boys and little children have club

meetings or something?"

Not really but Jake to be fine talking to Bruce Wayne/Batman from time to time to like him and Helen Star a lot. Superman and Batman...they're cool to team up when needed.

"We're not exactly friends."

"But Helen and I are with Batman and his girlfriend Megan Tsuki." Jake said to the female villain. "Isn't that right, Helen?"

"What he said!" she buts in. "Batman's odd around Superman, but they're good when they stop the bad guys. As for Megan, I respect her cool attitude and all."

Hearing Superman say about not being too much of a friend to Batman, she makes another one of her moves on Superman next.

"Aw. I'll be your friend."

But Helen pushes Roxy away from her friend.

"No!" said Helen. "He's taken."

Allowing for Superman to fly her back to Gotham's Black Stone Gate prison next.

"Sorry, little girl. you're going home." he carries Roxy away. "Jake. Helen. Follow me, because we're flying to Gotham City next to see what has happen to Batman."

"Good thinking. Maybe Megan might know about this." Jake tries tracking her down. "Follow the wand of mine once Roxy's behind bars first."

At least that parts is taken care of once they arrived. Out in Gotham, a couple of criminals rob a store of its jewelry on the belief that the police are too busy to come and Batman won't show. However, they failed to reckon with Robin.

"You forgot about some back up from him."

He easily foils the robbery, only to find the robbers had reinforcements, but before they can shoot him, Superman shows up and subdues the crooks. Megan arrives to shock the two crooks and then handcuffs them.

"Robin, I got them." she said. "Thanks..." Megan then sees three familiar faces again. "Superman? Helen? Jake?"

Helen and Jake run up to Megan to hug her to be happy to see their female idol hero again.

"Megan! Hi!" Helen was happy. "How's it going? Long story short, we stopped Roxy Rocket who was causing trouble in our town to bring her back here, and...we have something else in mind to ask you about."

"Its about Batman-!" Jake stops to sense Megan to be aware of this already. "Oh, right. You have ESP powers and I have some magic."

Megan was aware alright for her boyfriend to go missing.

"Its good to see you too, Jake and Helen. I see you both have gotten stronger. Jake, your magic is getting good. And Helen, your powers of Superman is improving." she said. "I'm happy you guys are here to help us out, both Robin and me, same with you too, Superman."

The two shake hands.

"I'm glad you're keeping your boyfriend intact and your partner..." he sees Tim/Robin. "And you are...?"

"This is Batman and I are partner besides Nightwing and Batgirl you all heard about, this is the new and young Robin." Megan introduces Robin to everyone else next. "Robin, this is the friends Batman and I told you about the time we stopped Lex, Mercy, Harley, and Joker a while back. This is Superman, the her in Metropolis, Helen Star, who's half human and Kryptonate, and her half brother with magic Jake Star."

They have heard a lot about one another.

"Jake. Helen. And Superman." said Robin. "Cool arm."

He points out to Helen's special arm to be useful to her.

"What about it? I use it well in battle to absorb elements." she uses glass to do some tricks. "Cool, huh?"

"And cute."

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about, Robin, and she has a boyfriend." Jake said to him. "Also, you're cool. You want to be friends?"

Robin laughs.

"Cute, a few years young, but he's smart enough to know what's what." he said. "Nice to meet with all of you guys."

"And to help us out with those thugs." Megan added.

They'll be stuck until the police arrives.

"In any case, you okay, Robin?" Superman asks him.

"Besides Megan, I could have handled them."

"Sure." Superman said sarcastically. "Now, where's your boss?"

For Megan didn't tell Tim yet about Clark, Helen, and Jake knowing that Bruce is Batman, or him saying about Clark Kent is Superman.

"Around." he said.

"What do you mean by around?" Helen was confused. "Megan?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I've been searching for Batman for a while, it hasn't been easy for Robin and me." she explains to them.

So Superman had to say it to Robin to keep each secret to themselves about not just Batman's whereabouts, but to Bruce Wayne's as well.

"OK, let's try this another way: where's Bruce?"

Now he has gotten to Robin's attentions to look at Megan next.

"Long story short, they each figure out who was who between him and Batman. (I knew Clark would say that.)"

Jake beg of his new friend to tell the three on everything that's been going on so far.

"Please, Robin? Tell us." he said.

Superman then consults Robin about Batman's whereabouts. As Megan told him on who Robin is and what happened for them to work together a while ago. Robin then explains that Batman claimed he'd be away on business but neither Batgirl nor Nightwing believed it.

"I'm telling you guys, Bruce isn't himself to do something like this. Not one bit."

"See what I mean?" said Megan. "Nightwing is doing other parts on patrol somewhere else, and Batgirl's looking around for my Dad, Ra's al Ghul to see if he's not planning something again. But I doubt it for this one."

They traced the call and presumed Bruce has been abducted by 'Ghul something' in Romania and followed the lead, leaving Robin to defend the whole city by himself.

"And we're the only two who can find the answers somehow." Robin added.

"During a crime spree to be going on?" surprised Superman.

When the Bat-signal goes up, Robin claims that crime gets worse every time Batman doesn't show.

"Not again..." said Robin. "It gets worse since Batman's not around for us."

"The cops will soon question about Batman's whereabouts." and Megan.

Superman vows that Batman will this time.

"Then maybe this time, he will show up."

Sounded like an idea for Jake and Helen to be aware of this whole thing, Superman has a plan to do for Batman's sake. Out on the roof of the Gotham Police Department, Commissioner Gordon and a police officer wait in vain for Batman. However, just as they give up, Batman, Megan, and Robin appear.

"We're here, Gordon!" Megan said. "Robin, Batman, and me. (Please work...please work...)"

Wait, what? Batman?! Looks like Jake and Helen got Clark/Superman a spare costume to wear and hide his voice by mimicking Bruce/Batman's real one.

"Will this work, Jake? They'll know its not their Batman." Helen said.

"It will." he answers. "Besides, its not him I'm worried about..."

"What do you mean?"

Gordon informs Batman that Bane has returned to Gotham and is now twice as strong as he used to be. For Megan to embrace Batman 'as an act to go along with this whole thing'. Now Helen sees what Jake just said there to worry about Megan to like Batman who was really Superman to make others believe in this.

"You see?" said Jake.

"Oh, that's a bummer." she felt bad for Megan.

Unknown to the Gotham Police, 'Batman' is actually Superman in Batman's outfit and imitating his voice. But Gordon and the female cop don't know about it, so thet got off lucky.

"See what you three can do about this, and good luck." said Gordon.

"Oh, sure. Let's go, Batman." Megan tried to keep her cool.

"Then we're off, Commissioner."

And that was a close one for Jake and Helen were waiting for the three as they laugh on what they just saw and heard everything.

"Sorry." said Superman to talk quietly to Megan.

"Not...another word, Clark...This is just for show..." she said. "My heart is still with Bruce as Batman, and if you tell anyone-!"

"I won't!" he said. "I promise. I kind of like Lois a lot more than a friend anyways."

"Good to know. Anyways, our first criminal is to stop Bane, and then we get to Bruce Wayne next. (Somehow...)"

Anyways, Robin was lucky for them to pull that one off.

"That was close. Megan, just keep this up for all of us."

"You're telling me." said Superman dress as Batman. "The sooner we find your boss, the better." then

Superman reaches for a grappling hook in Batman's utility belt.

"Right side." both Megan and Robin said together.

They go to Wayne Enterprises to investigate the messages sent by Bruce Wayne.

"All this sneaking around isn't exactly my style." Superman said.

"What are you talking about?" but Robin didn't think so. "It's half the fun!"

"I got something." Jake goes first. "There was a message left from Bruce himself from the Wayne company he works at. Or so it says on my computer."

Megan was surprise to see Jake having this type of skill and some magic too.

"Let me see..." Megan does the same from her computer book next. "Yeah, he's right. I think I can hack a copy to show the rest of you guys on what Bruce left behind."

While sneaking around and Megan trying to get some answers, Helen says something about Superman dress as Batman.

"At least the disguise worked very well, with some funny things. Sorry, Megan." she said. "Still, Clark, just be on your toes to stay likes this for a bit until we find the real Batman."

"You said it, Helen." Robin said to kind of have a crush on her a little to asking Superman this next question. "So how'd you do Batman's voice?"

Superman makes his voice sound like Batman's again to explain.

"Precise muscle control." he does it again to do Robin's voice next. "Plus, I have a pretty good ear."

This freaks Robin out for Megan, Helen, and Jake to laugh on that part. Now that's cool and at the same time freaky.

"Don't do that again!"

The call claims that Bruce went on vacation but a previous call to Robin claimed that he would be at work. Robin traces the call to New Zealand, but neither he nor Superman believe the trace to be real.

"Okay, I got it up." Megan gets it on for Robin to do the rest. "You're up, Tim."

"Thanks, Megan." he loads it up from the other computer. "This is the call and video that Lucius Fox send to me."

All five of them watch it all for Bruce to say something...for he wasn't himself in the video at all. What gives? And he never smiles that much either as Bruce Wayne himself, or too much as Batman either. So weird...

"Is it just me...?" Jake thought about it.

"Or does Bruce smile a little too much in this video of his...?" same with Helen.

Now they know something was up for Robin to show them proof and for Megan to see that now.

"See what I mean about him acting strange? He's smiling."

"Smiling way too much if you ask me." Megan agrees.

"And where was the call coming from?" Superman asks Robin.

"All the way to New Zealand."

But Megan didn't think so and Robin.

"Not really, he was in Thailand or what I can gather."

"Then either he's moving a lot..." Superman guesses.

"Or someone's messing with the calls on him." same with Robin.

Superman investigates the papers in the room and discovers nanites crawling on their surface.

"Hey, Clark, are you seeing this...? Little machine type of bugs to be moving on paper and on the phone." she said. "Gross!"

"Whatever happen to Bruce..." Jake feels something coming from the needle from the phone. "It has something inside of his body. (And its not friendly looking at all.)"

Looking at the phone, Superman discovers a needle and realizes that Bruce is under some kind of mind control.

"I think Bruce's being mind controlled."

"Mind controlled?" Megan thought of something to do next. "Boys and Helen, lets go have a few words with someone who knows of a certain someone behind this mess. (And I bet my money's on Mad Hatter's doing again!)"

That could be the case, yet. Together, 'Batman', Megan, Jake, Helen, and Robin interrogate the Penguin about the whereabouts of the Mad Hatter. As Superman being Batman kicks over the desk to make Penguin talk.

"A man's life is in danger, does that mean enough?" the fake Batman said to Penguin.

"Okay! He's meeting up wit Bane and Riddler somewhere tonight, that's all I know!"

They got their answers leaving Helen to keep Penguin tie up a bit with her goop type of rope and Jake to smack him a little with his beam hand shape.

"Thanks!" the two siblings said.

"Now he's getting it." Robin said about Superman doing alright as Batman.

After some convincing, Penguin confides in them that the Mad Hatter is meeting with the Riddler and Bane. And lucky for Megan to hack through Mad Hatter's work to pinpoint their location next.

"And I know just where they'll be at...the Explore's Club. (Not bad, Clark, do keep it up.)"

The three criminals intend to control Gotham City with Riddler acting as a jailer, the Mad Hatter as a puppeteer and Bane as an enforcer.

"Together, we make Gotham ours. You Riddler, will make the traps. While I break anyone who gets in our way." said Bane.

"Leave it to me to try out my new toys." Riddler said.

For Bane was smart to come up with a plan like this one.

"And you're fine with, Mad Hatter?"

"No shame, and nothing to blame if its all the same." he said. "I'm in."

However, 'Batman', Megan, Helen, Jake, and Robin appear to foil their plans.

"(Okay, Jake, Helen, and Clark, stick to your roles.)" Megan gives the sign to make her move next. "Freeze, you three! We have you all surrounded! And I'm not the only one!"

Robin appears to be ready for anything. Same with Helen with her razor blade to be big to use, Jake with his magic, and Batman 'being Superman' were all set to go.

"Make that two."

"Three!"

"Four."

"And five."

Robin manages to knock down Riddler and cuff him to the cage.

"Sorry to bust in your fun, but we have to drop by to see what was going on." said Robin.

Bane engages 'Batman' in a fierce battle, but he pummels him into submission with relative ease, stunning Bane greatly.

"On the contrary, I feared you were gone forever, Batman, and that would have meant I'd never feel your spine crumble in my hands." he pumps himself with Venom. "Now with you, your little friends, and Megan here, we can have a whole lot of fun."

Jake explains to Helen on who the three villains were to his sister while fighting back.

"From Penguin to be a rich snob and a villain at times...Bane uses some steroid to make himself stronger, Mad Hatter controls people with his machines, and Riddler does tricks to fool with people's minds! These guys are something we're facing against as Batman's enemies!"

From Riddler's toys to cage Robin, tie up Batman and Helen, Jake being mind controlled from the arm to use his magic on the others, and Megan stuck with Bane to help out Superman 'to act like she was protecting her boyfriend'.

"Hey! Jake! Stop it!" said Helen.

"I'm trying, but the Mad Hatter's got my arm, I have no control!" he said to have trouble stopping.

Megan had to do something and fast.

"Batman! (This is bad.)" she avoids Bane's punches. "You never give up, do you Bane?"

"Not likely my dear." Bane grabs hold of Megan to beat up Superman who was Batman. "Its too easy to stop you, Batman, and yet..." he then throws a heavy statue at him. "I almost miss it."

Thought that Batman was crushed...but he's Superman after all to push that statue aside to shock the other villains.

"What?!" shock Riddler.

"But that's impossible!" same with Mad Hatter.

But it was to push that aside to the wall! Allowing Megan to pepper spray Bane t stunning him and letting her go with a punch.

"You shock? Too bad, so sad!"

Helen uses her metal part of the saw blade to push Jake's attack back at Riddler.

"And then some, loser!"

As Riddler was push back for Robin to handcuff the man from the cage behind, to putting up the cage with him to set Robin free; Helen also saves Jake to remove the device to crush it with her hand in seconds. Leaving Superman as Batman to punch Bane down for Jake to use his spell to destroy his tubes to bring the venom inside of him.

"About time." he fires away. "Shamoo! Can do!"

A direct hit! After a short chase, they capture the Mad Hatter who is no match for Superman's speed.

"Curiouser and curiouser!" said the Mad Hatter.

For Jake and Helen looked at each other to be act like they aided the Batman for Superman's powers to not be told.

"Ah... (Got to keep Batman that he's back in action...) Great work with the magic trick you did for Batman, Jake. Well done." said Helen.

"(Good call, Helen.) Ah, yeah! That! And you did the rest afterwards, Helen. Good job." he said back to go along with it.

Megan makes sure that Mad Hatter stays put.

"We need some help, Hatter, and you're going to give it to us."

At police headquarters, the Mad Hatter examines the nanites and surprises 'Batman', Megan, Helen, Jake, and Robin by telling them that the robots are not his.

"This wasn't mine doing, but I wish it was."

"What do you mean it isn't? Let me see-!" Megan looks at the machines to not belonging to Mad Hatter's at all. "Ah, you guys...he's right."

In fact, the nanites are far more advanced that any Earth technology he's ever seen, suggesting they may even be extraterrestrial in origin.

"You see? This is something I never seen before to be out of this world. I stolen lots of machines from Wayne Enterprise to Star Labs, but I would like to know more about this type of machinery."

So now what? Jake feels it out to be not so normal.

"Anything?" Supermans as Batman asks Jake.

"Hmm..." he feels something. "They are alive and active."

"And command to do something as they're program to in seconds." and Helen to see with her x-ray vision. "This could be trouble. (And to be an alien works, I'm trying to think who this might be.)"

For Gordon was happy to have more help to the team to hear so much about Helen Star and Jake Star.

"I'm glad friends of Superman came by to help out."

Whatever, I guess...Looking for more of a lead, Superman, Megan, Helen, Jake, and Robin go to the Batcave to research what little they know. Since the alien origin of the nanites, it's difficult to tell what the aliens want Bruce for.

"He's really being controlled by aliens? Eeww!" Robin was grossed out.

Ouch, that had to hurt.

"I'm deeply hurt." said Superman.

"Same." and Helen. "I'm half alien, remember?"

Well, Robin didn't mean them of course.

"Sorry. But what would aliens want with Bruce?"

"Maybe they don't need money, but they want something with Bruce that could be very important." guessed Superman. "And to make those video to prove that he's okay."

"And he's isn't..." Megan tries something. "I can try to locate the area if I can get some clue..."

Jake tries something too as he helps out Megan.

"Maybe this will help, to hear some noises." he tries it out.

With those two helping out, Superman checks the message sent to Lucius Fox and hears rocket exhaust in the background.

"There's a noise going on in this video...Sounds like rocket exhaust." he said. "But where would Bruce fire rockets at?"

Whereupon Robin realizes that Bruce must be at Wayne Aerospace, which is supposed to be abandoned.

"At the Wayne Aerospace."

Megan finds the location in time through her computer book and hacking skills.

"Did you get it?" Jake asks her.

"Yes!" she has done it. "I know where its at. Whatever reason Bruce is there from the alien's doing, it could be a big problem from the rockets to be fired off any times soon. So we need to have a plan."

Jake and Helen do the rock-paper-scissors thing at one another.

"Ready?"

"Go!"

With that, Jake will be helping out Megan save Bruce. Leaving Helen, Robin, and Superman 'dress as Batman to stop whoever was behind this mess.

"I win!" said Jake. "That means you, Helen, have to help Superman and Robin stop the alien while Megan and I save Bruce's life."

"But why me?" she asked.

"Megan's heart can help her true love for my powers to work."

Makes sense there when you think about it. The team headed to Wayne Aerospace and discovers there is in fact a group of technicians working on a new rocket that has Kryptonian features.

"Clark, are you seeing this?" Helen asks him to see who was behind all of this. "(It can't be him...can it?)"

"It isn't friendly." said Robin.

"You're right, Helen, it looks like...Kryptonian."

Bruce comes onto the scene and tells his staff they can go home, and the staff members leave in confusion. For Jake to sense something to be ready for anything next.

"Everyone, get ready. He comes the alien who's using Bruce." he gets his magic going. "Places, all of you."

After they have gone, Brainiac reveals himself as the mastermind behind Bruce's disappearance.

"Well done, Mr. Wayne."

This was news to Robin and Megan to see this villain as Superman, Helen, and Jake hate to see Brainiac again.

"Brainiac!" shock Helen and Superman.

"I knew it..." same with Jake.

"Brainiac?" confused Megan.

"Whatever he is, he needs to be stopped." said Robin.

He's about to kill Bruce on the basis that he's outlived his usefulness, but Superman intervenes and stops him.

"Don't move!" Megan shoots lots of rounds at Brainiac. "Seriously?!"

Robin and Jake go over to aid Bruce.

"Bruce, snap out of it!"

"Don't let Brainiac take control of you! Its us!"

Brainiac is unconcerned, as he believes he is up against the mortal Batman, but soon finds out who he's really facing.

"I suspected that we might meet Batman. Along with your partner, Megan Tsuki, the bounty hunter human."

He knows a lot about Batman and Megan Tsuki.

"That's Megan Tsuki The Psyche to you!" she said. "Free Bruce at once!"

"You got into Wayne's computers during his partnership with LexCorp." Batman said to Brainiac.

"Yes." he answers.

"That would make sense." said Helen. "He's like a coach roach who cants stay dead."

Superman 'as Batman continues to figure out Brainiac's plans.

"You saw that his company could build you a rocket so you took control of Bruce Wayne and had him authorize the project."

"That's why my hacking skills couldn't get through to anything." she said. "All of this for a type of alien to mess with the machine he takes over. (That's mess up!)"

"You're every bit the detective your followers on the internet believe." Brainiac said to Batman and Megan. "For neither one you two or your friends are too late to stop me." he fires a beam to blast Batman hard.

As the mind control Bruce stops Robin and Jake from doing anything to watch the horrors, as Megan's powers slows it down long enough for Helen's fire to absorb the rest from her arm to save Superman to reveal himself.

"So much for the disguises since its our enemy this time.

"Kal-El." Brainiac didn't think that this Batman was Superman all along. "This development was highly improbable. The same with Helen and Jake to interfere."

"Today's been full of surprises." Superman said to punching Brainiac. "Your flight's been cancel, Brainiac."

"Not likely for me, Kal-El."

Superman confronts Brainiac, but is unable to prevent him from launching his rocket for not even Megan couldn't hack into the system in time.

"Crap!" upset Megan. "I can't stop either Brainiac or the rocket at all! He cut me off!"

"Helen! Change of plan, it just you and me now." said Superman. "Tim, you, Megan, and Jake stay with Bruce to save him."

Helen flies into space with Superman too.

"Hey! Wait up!"

With Jake uses his magic to zap Bruce's body to stun his for a bit...Allowing Robin to hold him down to have Megan's powers to destroy the machines inside of her boyfriend's body; allowing Jake's magic and Robin injecting something to have Bruce to not get brain wash by aliens ever again.

"I hope that worked." said Tim/Robin.

Soon, Bruce was fine to be resting up for a bit.

"I think it did." Jake said to be happy. "Alright!"

"Bruce! Thanks, Jake." Megan hugs Bruce to kiss his head. "And Helen and Clark have to stop Brainiac."

Still, Superman and Helen follow the alien into space, and though it seems Brainiac has gained the upper hand, Superman manages to destroy the rocket with Helen giving the alien a powerful kick to some fire power mix in...

"And stay out, Brainiac. BASICS!"

And their foe's new body.

"Failure...Failure..." Brainiac is long gone.

Nicely done, you two! For Superman and Helen high five, he had one thing to ask of Helen 'since her element can allow her to breath in space'.

"We did it." he said. "Helen, let me ask you something. Why do you say basics a lot in battle?"

"I just..." she tries to explain. "It gives me a lot of fighting spirit to keep on going in life...I don't know, something that I feel like my Mom once taught me a little when I was seven."

For Superman, he understands that those words give Helen a lot of hope her way, and different for Jake's.

"I understand."

Back on Earth, Bruce is returned to normal because the nanites in his body have begun to self-destruct harmlessly.

"No more machines to alien controlling you, Bruce." Jake hugs his friend a little. "That was kind of scary for it to happen."

"So, you're feeling better?" Superman asks Bruce.

"Much better. The bugs are dying out on their own." he said to turn to Megan next to holding her hand. "Sorry to have you worried."

The two hugged knowing that Bruce was the victim on this one.

"Its fine, I know you just got caught. Bruce, as long as you're fine, that's all that matter." she said. "Jake. Helen. Thanks again for this one. Really, it means a lot. And with my hacking skills, they won't be getting to anyone else anymore, I always come prepare."

Not bad, Megan.

"With Brainiac gone, so are his machine." said Robin. "I hope that more won't come back."

"It was nothing, we do make a fine team when needed." Helen added. "And no, just as long as Megan's hacking skills and Jake's magic will keep him from coming back. (Not on our watch.)"

Superman cautions him on checking his computer systems anyway, and leaves with a compliment towards Robin.

"I would check just in case. And either way, its good to see someone helping out for a loner who has skills like you do too, Bruce." he said to Tim to take off. "Come on, Helen. Jake. Let's go home."

"Okay! See you guys later!" they said to fly and use a bubble.

"Later, you two." said Megan.

Helen pats Tim on the head for him to smile and shake hands with Jake.

"Later, kid."

"Take it easy, Tim, I hope you and I can hang out again."

Tim made some new friends.

"Same here, Helen and Jake. You two take care." he said.

For Tim to do a lot work on this one, Bruce and Megan were happy to have some help from Superman to be himself, Helen, and Jake as well to leave the Batcave and back home to Metropolis. For them to see them off and be meeting each other again real soon 'somehow', its good to do good in other places to help out other heroes as well. It goes to show you, doesn't it? That it does for Megan Tsuki to be in full control to Bruce's machines to never have anything happen this time.

"What a night this turn out to be...Wow!"

A 'knight time' it was alright. Get it? Knight time, instead of night itself? Yeah...that's the name of this episode after all.


	36. New Kids in Town

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 36 – New Kids in Town

A nice night time in Metropolis for Jake Star had a great Birthday party and all with his friends from school to go to do some arcade fun; same for Helen to show up along with Clark, Lois, Jimmy, Perry, Dan, and others to have the best time ever with food, games, and gifts for him to have trouble sleeping for Helen checks on her soon to end the day Birthday brother of hers.

"Helen...?" he calls out to her again. "Helen!"

"What?" she comes into his room to check on Jake. "Its almost pass your bed time, even if you just turned eleven years old today."

"Yeah, but I can't sleep...Could you tell me a story?"

For someone like Jake in his age sounds odd to do for Helen's standards.

"Aren't you too old for story time now?" Helen questions Jake.

"Well, aren't you too young to be parenting?" he questions Helen back.

With a quick hit on the head from Helen to make Jake stop, she had something better for a story to tell.

"Shut up...Fine. I got a story, a made up one on what if one our enemies try to hurt Clark Kent who was almost killed from the past who didn't became Superman? (This is one story I can come up with.)"

Jake already likes the sound of that idea to hear.

"Oh! I like that...could it be Brainiac?"

"Why him?"

"I don't know...because he can be scary." he said. "Come on, Helen, tell me! Then I promise to go to bed afterwards. This will be my last story telling Birthday gift."

With Jake saying that, Helen had no other choice to make up those things of Clark staying alive from Brainiac rampage from his past.

"Okay, here's how it goes so pay attention...It all started further away from the future."

And here goes on the made up 'what if it happens story' told by Helen.

Helen: It's the year 2979 A.D. and things are peaceful in Metropolis. However, Brainiac soon disrupts this peace by attacking a presumed power source called the 'antimatter accelerator'. He easily defeats the guards and reaches the main controls he modifies the accelerator to create a portal and enters into it. The lead scientist calls in the Legion of Superheroes for help. Three members arrive: Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl, and Chameleon Boy. They learn of Brainiac's escape into the portal and chase after him. The scientist warns them that he can't bring them back, but they don't care.

"This is crazy." said the scientist.

Well, not when it comes to the three heroes from the Legion of Superheroes of the future. For Chameleon Boy to say that before leaving with the other two.

"You asked for heroes; you didn't say anything about sanity."

Helen: After going through the portal, the group ends up on a farm just outside Smallville. Unfortunately, they run into a farmer that mistakes them for pranksters. They easily chase him off and Saturn Girl erases his memories, and then leave to look for Clark. Clark is at a school dance where he's having a good time until he's confronted by Kenny Braverman and sister trio to hang out with.

"What's this strange power you have?" Lana asks her once boyfriend Clark.

But he was lost.

"What do you mean?"

"The ability to attract every airhead in Smallville!"

Helen: With Kenny giving Clark a hard time, they have a quick basketball match in which Clark hurls Kenny into a table thereby alarming everyone. Clark tries to explain to Lana that he's going through some changes, in reference to his gaining his powers, but she doesn't listen. Angered, Clark starts to head home. However, before he can go far, Brainiac attacks him. The three legion members arrive and rescue him. After a brief battle, Brainiac teleports away. The group hide out in an alley and in an attempt to disguise Clark, Saturn Girl puts a pair of glasses on him.

"Like a pair of glasses is going to fool anyone." Clark said to the three heroes.

But somehow, those glasses suit Clark Kent in the way future.

Helen: Saturn Girl then reveals that Superman inspired beings from other worlds to work together for the greater good. For Clark has trouble believing in his future self in a costume.

"Red underpants? Now I know you're crazy!"

Helen: With Saturn Girl continues by telling him about Brainiac's reawakening and his plan. However, Clark runs off after hearing this. As Brainiac sees a bar where Kenny, his friends, and other people were hanging out at.

"Whoa!" surprise Kenny. "Check out Darth Vader! Que Pasa man? Take a wrong turn at Tatooine?"

And he question Kenny by force on Clark's whereabouts.

"Where does Clark Kent live?"

"Clark? What is this?" confused the bully.

"Insufficient response." Brainiac throws Kenny across the street.

Helen: Clark returns home and finds Lana there waiting for him. Unfortunately, before she can talk some sense into him, Brainiac, who had learned the Kents' residence through Kenny, arrives with his probes. The family hides in the basement and Clark reveals his power of X-ray vision. He then goes to confront the probes. He easily manages to destroy some of them but Brainiac takes control of a threshing machine and a bulldozer. Fortunately, Clark's invulnerability is great enough to take the power of the machines.

"Don't be foolish!" Martha tells her husband. "You need something better than a shovel!" she make a good point to tell Jonathan that part.

Helen: He then confronts Brainiac but the Legionnaires step in and take over the fight.

"At last, the son of Jor-El kneels before me." Brainiac said.

Helen: After a brief fight, the Legionaries are defeated and Brainiac captures Clark. However, Saturn Girl telepathically tells Clark how to activate Brainiac's teleportation belt. He activates it and sends Brainiac into the Sun where he is destroyed. That morning, the people of Smallville make repairs after 'the worst twister to hit town in twenty years'. Saturn Girl reveals that she altered their memories so that no one will remember Brainiac's attack. She then removes Clark's memories and the group leaves on Brainiac's hover chair.

"Its best for him to find his own future later." said Cosmic Boy.

"He will be find dealing with this to be Superman now at the right future of his." and Saturn Girl. "We saved the time line so we go back to our time."

And go home they do to keep the past safe for their future and so on.

"Up, up, and away!" Chameleon Boy made a joke. "Heh, I always wanted to say that!"

Helen: Lana then finds Clark and he shows her his new pair of glasses.

And that was the story to have Jake finally get some sleep.

"Thanks, Helen, best last story telling Birthday gift...ever..."

As Jake falls asleep on his bed, this allow Helen to leave his room to get some sleep in her bed room next.

"(Well, I'm glad this made him happy. I am happy too.)" she said to sleeping throughout the rest of he night. "(Sleep time...)"

With Clark 'dress as Superman' to fly by to wish Jake Star a Happy Birthday to leave him a nice gift and takes off for the night as well, Jake had a good Birthday to have one thing on the note to make his years count. Why is that to have this poor eleven year boy this sad and upset...? Well, because Lisa Star's note had one last part saying about Jake than for Clark or Helen to not know about to have some trouble with the young boy.

"(My life...my sister...my friends...and magic...This year could be my last...)" said Jake.

Huh? Looks like Jake does know something bad about his fate than Helen or Clark doesn't know about 'yet', only for Dr. Fate to watch over him knows to relate a message in his dreams to fix whatever the problem is somehow. Oh, boy.


	37. Girls Night Out

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 37 – Girls Night Out

(Tayla: Here's a little special one to be on here instead from The New Batman Adventures 'Batman: The Animated Series season 4', for this episode features – Helen, Megan, Supergirl, Batgirl, a little from Batman and Jake to have Superman mention a little, Bullock, Penguin, Livewire, Harley, Ivy, and the two hyenas. So, enjoy this girls night out fun of super heroes vs. The villains of them.)

A prison truck from Metropolis is entering Gotham City. The prisoner is Livewire, on her way to experimental treatments at GothCorp that may succeed in returning her to normal. Really? A criminal like her to go from Metropolis to Gotham? However, the truck drives past a recent road accident, where a power cable has fallen to the ground. The truck passes close enough to let Livewire absorb its power and escape.

"And the fun keeps on coming! I'm free!" she said to make a break for it.

On the streets, Megan and Batgirl are driving the Batmobile, searching the city for Livewire.

"Anything, Barbara?" Megan asked.

"I got nothing since she escaped about an hour ago, Megan?" she said. "And you?"

"I can't even hack through any parts on my computer book to get anything from this Livewire character. This villain's something else who can control lighting... (Thanks for the heads up, Clark.)

Seems that Megan, Batman, and Batgirl were informed about Superman's enemy to break free to cause trouble in Gotham City. And from Livewire's skills, Megan was unable to hack into anything to track the villain down.

"We're still on standby, Bruce."

For Barbara to say that, Bruce/Batman was out for the time being to leave the rest up to the girls for tonight.

"I'll try to get back about three to four hours, you two be careful out there." he said. "Megan, you can do this with Barbara. I'll try to get you two some back up just in case." Over the radio, Batman tells the two girls that he'll be back in Gotham in two days, and will try to get her some backup in the meantime.

"Please do, Bruce." Megan places her hand on the computer screen like Batman was to sign out when they were done. "We'll take care of this mess."

"Later, Bruce." she hangs. "It just you and me tonight, Megan, or until someone else helps us out later. But knowing a villain like Livewire, she should be heading back to Metropolis right about now."

Batgirl isn't worried, assuming Livewire is already heading back to Metropolis...until she spots Livewire skimming along some power cables.

"(That must be Livewire.) You were saying, Barbara?" Megan questions her friend.

"Never mind."

Livewire spots Batgirl and Megan and immediately lands on the Batmobile's hood, sending a current through the body that shocks Batgirl.

"Hi. I'm Livewire." said the villain. "We didn't introduce ourselves from a costume wearing girl, and a woman bounty hunter. So let just cut to the chase and spark things up with you two."

She started electrocute Megan and Batgirl with no way out! In Metropolis, Kara Kent and Helen Star were house-sitting for Clark Kent while he himself is out of town. As for Jake Star, he was on a school field trip to alert his sister of the danger ahead to watch out for.

"Other than staying with your group, Jake...you better behave there without me." she tells Jake. "Do as your teacher tells you, stay close to your friends, and bring me something back at Washington for me like you promised."

"I get it, Helen, quit bugging me...Also, you and Kara stay alert, Livewire's in Gotham City to cause trouble to put Megan in danger with Batman. Or anyone else who's working for him. Anyways, you two know what I mean in a bit. Say hit to Batman for me."

After Jake hangs up, this gets Helen's attention.

"Oh, okay...Bye?" she was lost. "Livewire?"

"Huh? What about Livewire?" Kara asked. "How's Jake doing?"

"He's fine. But he said to watch out for Livewire who's in Gotham City. (Another one of his magic sensing danger from afar?)"

Helen needed to know what Jake meant there...While on the phone with Kara's foster mother, she reports that, much to her disappointment, crime in Metropolis is slow that week. Then Batman telephones the apartment, asking for Clark Kent. Without giving his name, Batman advises Clark that Livewire is loose in Gotham, and if Kent wants to 'get on top of the story', he should head there, immediately. With Superman gone, Kara immediately dons her Supergirl outfit and flies to Gotham.

"Hey, Helen! Come on! Someone wants us to take over Clark's place to stops Livewire in Gotham. Your brother was right." said Kara to take flight. "Race you to the city."

Helen sees that her brother was right for her arm to react to get into her workout uniform to take flight to follow Kara and away they go.

"(Jake, you're right again.) Alright, Kara, let's take off!"

While back in Gotham, had Batgirl and Megan in grave danger Livewire's powerful sparks. For Barbara/Batgirl had a plan.

"Megan, hold on to me!"

Batgirl manages to escape with Megan holding on to her legs of the Batmobile by ejecting, landing safely in Gotham Park.

"Wow!" Megan shakes the shocking feeling out of her system. "That was a real shocker, and not saying that literally."

Livewire lands in the park and begins tossing electric blasts, but all Batgirl can do is dodge acrobatically.

"Nice moves, now here's one of mine." Livewire fires away again.

Megan uses her ESP to push Livewire to the ground.

"Stand down!"

"No..." she fights back to give Megan a powerful push. "You stand up."

"Crap!" Megan couldn't escape in time.

Livewire finally nails at the two crime fighting heroes with one and is about to shock her to death when Supergirl appears, grabs Batgirl and flies off. Helen does the same thing to shield Megan with he rubber gloves to rescue her friend just in time.

"Hi, Megan, do you miss me?" Helen jokes with her.

"Helen?" she was flying. "Oh, I forgot you can fly. And thanks." Megan then sees Supergirl. "Superman's sister?"

Same with Helen seeing Batgirl as well for the first time.

"Batman's sister?"

"Supergirl?" Batgirl sees her hero.

"That's me." she said. "And we're your back up. Supergirl's my name. And this is Helen Star."

Then Batgirl introduces herself next.

"I'm Batgirl, and this is friend/partner Megan Tsuki, The Psych and bounty hunter."

But another blast from Livewire drops them both out of the sky.

"I know that Supergirl and Superman are family, like cousins! And Batgirl's friends with Batman, I get it!" Helen tries to save Supergirl's life from Livewire. "Let her go!"

"At least Superman had the smarts to keep his distance. Tsk, tsk. Half the size, half the strength, and apparently, half the brain. And more to you, Helen-!" Livewire gets hit from Batgirl's Batarangs to make her stop and Megan's stun spray. "Ew! Hey, you two, ever heard of what happens of a bug getting hit by a bug zapper?" Livewire is about to kill both of them, but then her power runs down, and disappears. "Oops, lunch break. I'll be back, ladies."

So much for getting hold of Livewire.

"Hey!" Megan miss her chance. "Looks like its going to take more than my powers to stop her."

"Tell me about it." and Helen to look at Gotham City. "So this is what Gotham looks like, Jake's going to like hearing about this one."

"You said it, Helen."

'Welcome to Gotham', Batgirl says, by way of greeting.

"Helen. Supergirl. Welcome to Gotham." said Batgirl.

As the GPD mobilizes to capture Livewire, Harvey Bullock reproaches the girls for letting her get away.

"So she smoked ya." Bullock said to Batgirl, Supergirl, and Helen. "Not you, Megan, you gave it your all."

She feels bad for the other girls to be talks back but her.

"Yeah, whatever. Thanks for worrying."

"Hey!" Helen stands her ground to hate Bullock's attitude. "Trying to hit on Megan who loves Batman? Really? Some cop you are!"

"And we put up a fight." Supergirl explains.

Like Bullock would listen to those who work for Batman and a lot more form out of town.

"And lost. I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, but where's the Bat? Do you know, Megan?"

"He said he took care of something to leave the rest to us." she answers back. "He's my boyfriend, I'm not his mother."

He is in the unusual position of asking for Batman's whereabouts, and telling the two 'amateurs' to stay out of the GPD's way.

"We're handling this." Batgirl added.

For that, this allows Bullock to handle this case alone instead of the other girls but Megan.

"Oh, that's reassuring." he ignores her.

Supergirl fumes, but Batgirl encourages her that together they are more than a match for Livewire.

"He needs a real girlfriend." Helen said.

"Either way, Megan and I are glad you two are here. Working together, we can take Livewire on."

Good point there, Batgirl.

"I don't see why not." Megan said. "With Jake on his field trip, Superman on a business trip, and Batman doing something else for a bit, we can stop Livewire. A girl battle of good versus evil."

As Megan and Batgirl like Helen to know Supergirl a lot more, they were in.

"(Sounds like fun.) Okay!"

"Sure!" same with Kara/Supergirl. "Four against one seems fair to us. Let's do it."

In a defunct zoo garden, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are sharing a hideout. Oh, this is not good at all.

"Your hyenas have been watering my plants again." Ivy tells Harley about her two hyenas to mess with her plants. "One more time, and they're mulch!"

Harley is itching to get out and have some fun, but Ivy says they can't draw Batman's attention until they have 'an edge'.

"But its so boring..."

Then Livewire appears out of their toaster and proclaims 'Ladies, meet your edge!'

"Well, ladies, meet your edge." she said.

The new villainess team goes to a closed shopping mall to loot the cash machines and raid the stores.

"Pick up the cash and load it into the car!" Livewire gives Harley an order. "I'm going shopping!"

She grabs a bill and walks off for Harley turns to Ivy next.

"When did we become 'the gang'?"

With the three causing trouble – the four heroes go to find Livewire 'without knowing about Harley or Ivy to be with her yet'. For Supergirl gives Batgirl a ride for her to fly all over town.

"Wow!" Batgirl was flying on top of Supergirl's shoulder. "This is incredible!"

"I know. It's my favorite part." same with Supergirl.

"It is!" Helen does the same with Megan. "Hold on tight now."

"I know." she does. "This is something else to fly like this than with my own jet back-pack."

With Helen, Megan, Batgirl, and Supergirl arrive and catch Livewire alone, managing to incapacitate her with a coating of electric-resistant silicate dust for Batgirl and Megan.

"You can't shock us now." said Batgirl.

"And I made this thing myself." and Megan to have her gun out. "You're grounded, and more than saying it literally."

Livewire gets punched by Batgirl.

"That's the end of this chapter." Supergirl said.

Helen then gets something bad for her arm to be brighten up.

"Hold up, we got trouble coming."

"Of course you four do, this is only the beginning of this little story." Ivy said.

However, Harley and Ivy join in.

"Harley?" surprised Megan.

"Ivy?" same with Batgirl.

Harley knocks Batgirl into an open elevator, while Ivy tosses plant spores that sprout vines powerful enough to give even Supergirl pause. Helen tries to do something to save them both.

"Hey! Let them go-!" she gets hit from Harley's selter bottle spray to getting hit from the hammer. "Not fair..."

"Megan had to try using her boots to cut Supergirl free.

"(Batgirl! Helen!)" she does her part. "Hang on, Supergirl! I'll get you out!"

Harley washes the silicate off Livewire with a seltzer bottle, incapacitating her even worse by shorting out her powers.

"Hey, Sparky...up and at them!"

Well, that was a very dumb move to do for Livewire mix with water, a very bad combo 'even though it somehow worked'.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Livewire got mad.

As Harley thinks for a minute.

"...Yeah!"

While Harley helps Livewire to their getaway car, Supergirl finally frees herself of the vines and from Megan's cuts to ESP powers of hers.

"Nice!" she said.

"Hey!" Helen calls out to the other girls. "They're getting away!"

Ivy tosses another set at Batgirl, but Supergirl incinerates them with her heat vision – inadvertently releasing a poisonous cloud of pollen that forces Supergirl to grab Batgirl and fly her to safety, while the villainesses escape. Leaving Helen to deal with the poison with some water to absorb and to get rid of.

"I got this!" she takes care of it in seconds to spinning the rest as well.

"I got you, Batgirl." Megan uses a mask to cover her mouth and nose. "The poison will be out of you in no time. (A cheap move to use, Ivy. She, Harley, and Livewire have to be stopped right away.)"

With them becoming friends, Megan and Helen watch them hanging out as well, since Megan got to know Kara/Supergirl and the same with Helen to know of Barbara/Batgirl.

"Cool, living on the farms."

"And becoming a police officer."

Helen and Megan see them getting along like they were doing the same thing.

"Ha! Its funny to see Batgirl growing up to have a new friend like Supergirl is." she said. "So she's Clark/Superman's cousin of another Kryptonian, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I'm still older than she is surprisingly." Helen laughs a little. "She's a good person. And for your friend Barbara/Batgirl is Batman's partner and the daughter of the commissioner police member. That's pretty sweet."

"Its fun to do something once in a while with the men in our lives or friends around."

The two also laughed.

"Don't forget about siblings of some of us. Either way, we'll figure this mess out to get those losers in no time to be ready for anything they try to throw at any one of us."

From Helen's cool absorbing skills to get the hang of it all, and Megan's ESP powers she's been carefully training.

"You're right, we'll be ready by then. I've been through worse to not stop alone. Helen, you know that besides Clark and Jake, you're a good friend I've met. Besides Tim, Dick, and Barbara."

"You are too, Megan, I love Jimmy to care for Jake and Clark, but you're awesome. Annoying at first, but you're the best female bounty hunters out there."

The two have become true friends like Kara and Barbara have with each other and so on. Elsewhere in Gotham, to celebrate, Harley drags Ivy and Livewire to the Iceberg Lounge, but Livewire can't sit at any tables near so much water. As they argue over table choice, the Penguin appears and tries to cease the commotion. When Livewire back talks and calls him 'Lard Butt' he orders them to leave. Smiling, the girls suddenly fuse into a close-knit team and start wreaking havoc, leaving his lounge smothered in tree-sized vines and thorns.

"That's right, I need chainsaws, dump trucks, hedge clippers, and a bottle of aspirin down here, NOW!" Penguin said on the phone.

Later, Batgirl, Megan, Helen and Supergirl approach a frazzled Penguin at the empty Lounge, while he is overseeing a team of hired arborists cutting through the growth.

"Hi, Penguin."

Megan had her gun out at the bird man.

"You two..." he also sees two more with Batgirl and Megan. And...two more ladies who aren't normal I see."

"Not a nice plant room to have." Helen made a joke.

"We're closed." he tells the four girls. "Besides, you three but Megan aren't even old enough to come in here."

Helen got mad to punch a table to break.

"I'm old enough!"

Then Supergirl approaches to Penguin.

"Want to see my I.D.?"

"No!" he said back. "Besides Ms. Megan, I want Batman, Superman, or someone who can do something!"

"But they're out right now, so excuse us." said Megan.

"Like it or not, we're all you've got." Batgirl warns Penguin. "You either play with us, or give up the game."

And from there, Penguin gives in to inform the girls to stop the other bad ones for his Ice Berg's sake.

"Oh, all right. Not that I know anything, mind you four."

"Of course not." said Batgirl to leave Penguin out of it.

They hear him loud and clear.

"Its cool, we got him." Megan tells Helen.

"Right..." she understood. "You're fine, bird man."

"But I do hear rumors about where our green little vixen and her jaded jester may be hiding..." While at first reluctant, he mentions hearing rumors about where Ivy and Harley's hideout is...

And where else you may ask? At the Gotham Zoo, the old one. They enter the zoo, Batgirl carrying a tank of silicate to incapacitate Livewire, but Ivy's plant-based warning system tips off the villainesses, and Ivy quickly relieves Batgirl of the tank.

"So much for master plan." Livewire said to destroying the tank once the plants moved it away.

Comically, Harley knocks herself out by firing her spring-loaded boxing glove at Supergirl from behind – where it bounces harmlessly off Kara's head, shoots back and hits Harley. Trying to get back up...

"Pudding...?"

"Nah, not today, clown girl." Helen uses some ice to freeze up and then kick down. "Basics!" she gets one villain. "(Okay, that's one down...and that was kind of funny. Harley Quinn's not smarter than she looks.)" she laughs.

"Helen?" Supergirl sees if Helen was well.

"Its good, Kara, you just made Harley knock herself out with your strong head."

Ivy wrestles Supergirl to the ground with her plants, while Livewire attacks Batgirl.

"Circus time, ladies." said Ivy.

"No fair!" Megan avoids Livewire's attacks by using her rubber ribbons to whip back. "Not this time!"

"You come prepare, Megan, not bad. Like this will stop me."

Megan throws something for Batgirl to sue as she shields herself from the electric blasts with a garbage pail lid.

"Thanks, Megan!" she said.

Vexed, Livewire fires a souped-up blast, which ends up setting Ivy's plants on fire for Helen uses her heat vision to do the rest.

"Nice, Batgirl! Time to give these animal plants a bing! Bang! And Boom!"

Helen Star has done it.

"My baby!" cried out Ivy.

Desperate to save her 'babies', Ivy releases Supergirl and climbs to a water tower, releasing a stream of water that puts out the fire, for Batgirl pushes her aside for Megan to give her a beat down.

"See ya!" she does it.

"Oh, no..." Livewire was done for.

And the water shocks Livewire unconscious. A stray electrical blast catches Ivy, knocking her out. For Megan to handcuff both Ivy and Harley, Helen uses some rubber to trap Livewire from going anywhere else now.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Helen said.

For she, Batgirl, Supergirl, and Megan all high five each other.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Girl power!" said Batgirl.

"You said it." and Supergirl. "I guess we'll turn Livewire back to Metropolis both Helen and I, while you and Megan deal with these two. And still, Barbara, we should hang out more besides saving the day from stopping bad guys a lot."

"I agree, we should. Barbara and I can deal with plant lady and clown girl." said Megan. "I say we hang out for the night once we take care of this mess to hang out a little while longer. (I like that idea.)"

The other three with Megan were in – with Batgirl, Helen, and Supergirl all agreed.

"You got it."

"Let's have some fun."

"And to celebrate."

Later, at Barbara's apartment, the four super heroines have treated themselves to a makeover and a pint of ice cream each, as they watch coverage of their success on the news.

"Let's see what's on the news today. After tonight, I still can't wait to tell Jake when he gets back from his trip."

Helen was looking forward to tell both Clark and Jake about it the most.

"Same with my Batman." Megan added.

When interviewed, Bullock admits that the two 'rookies' responsible for capturing the three super-villainesses 'show some potential'.

"Livewire, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn..." said the news woman. "So who was responsible for the collar?"

Asking that question, Bullock says this.

"From Megan and two newbies with Batgirl, they were just three couple of rookies."

Megan hates when Bullock said that about her new friends to be protected by the lieks of that man.

"Rookies?!" shock Barbara.

"You bum!" angered Kara.

"Seriously?!" and Helen.

"Give me a break..." Megan couldn't believe in it.

And the woman says this on TV next.

"Impressive."

Somehow, Bullock gives them all credit. With Harley and Ivy stopped and Livewire back home in Metropolis, everything was all good.

"Well," He turns to the camera. "they show some potential."

Considering the source, Barbara, Megan, Helen, and Kara recognize high praise, and share a resounding high-five.

"Yes!" said the three.

"See, you guys? Bullock means well for us to get the job done. (And then some.)" Megan added. "A girls night out this turn out to be."

You said it, Megan. For Helen to have some more fun with her friend, along with Barbara and Kara too. Another good crossover that was, huh? You said it! And here's a bonus song from 1989 with Tyler Collins – Girl Night Out.

Lyrics:

I'm sick and tired of being left at home

While the boys go out and leave us all alone, yeah

I wanna go out with my girlfriends and party all nite

And this time you won't change my mind

'Cause I've got my mind made up, so don't wait up for me

It's that girls nite out, women nite out

And there's nothing you can say, baby

It's that girls nite to play, women nite to play

So don't wait up for me

You're stepping out, and we're leaving

All that troubles behind, yeah, yeah, oh yeah

I've got the girls, and we've only got one thing

On our mind, where are we going tonite?

The time is right, so are you ready to party all nite?

And this time I'm leaving you behind

'Cause I've got my mind made up, so don't wait up for me

It's that girls nite out, women nite out

And there's nothing you can say, baby

It's that girls nite to play, women nite to play

So don't wait up for me

I like to party, I'm outta here

Which the time has come for the boys to realize

That is our turn to have some fun and it's gonna be tonite

It's that girls nite out, women nite out

And there's nothing you can say, baby

It's that girls nite to play, women nite to play

So don't wait up for me


	38. Obsession

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 38 – Obsession

Ever heard the story of Pinocchio? Well, this is something different from it in this chapter/episode.

Jake: Once upon a time...There was an old man who makes machine, toys, and puppets in his shop, he decided to make a puppet to make it look like he had a kid of his own name Pinocchio. One night, he wish on a star to have Pinocchio come to life; a Blue Fairy granted the old man the wish to make it happen; for Pinocchio was himself to learn from right from wrong, never lie for his nose to grow, don't hang out with the bad boys on an island to turn them all into donkeys; during this journey that Pinocchio accidentally does with his wise Cricket friend allowed them to get through a Fox and a Cat, a mean puppet master, a man to use boys to tricking them into donkeys, and a mean whale to save the old man, his two pets a cat and a fish, and getting back home...For Pinocchio risk his life to save them and the Blue Fairy in the end turns him from a wooden puppet into a real life human boy to make the old man happy with the cricket, the cat, and fish to life happily ever after. The end. Well, I wish some wishes like from the story came true.

Jake once liked one of Helen's old girl dolls to have a crush on her, for he wish for this one to be real, but sadly it didn't work. Years later...A fashion show hosted by Lana Lang, owner of Lana Lang Fashions, is underway. Clark, Jake, Helen, and Jimmy are present to cover the trendy show.

"This is some business show." said Helen to hold Jimmy's arm. "But a nice way for us to be dating like this."

Jimmy takes a lot of pictures of Helen and more on the models.

"It is fun with the two of us. And its great we get paid to do this." he said. "I wish you were one of the models, Helen."

She wasn't into the whole business thing.

"Sorry, modeling's not my style."

"It was still nice for Lana to let us come here for free while you three are working." said Jake.

"Well, that's why we're here, Jake." Clark to wink at Lana.

"But its big to have Lana host this show, with her famous model Darci Mason."

This was news to both Helen and Clark to hear about it.

"Who's Darci?"

"What makes her so special out of the rest?"

This catches Jake's attention.

"Darci Mason...?" he was surprise to hear. "Now where did I hear that name before? (And yet, it sounds familiar to me.)"

Lana reveals her star model: Darci Mason. For she was something else for Jake couldn't take her eyes away from this girl.

"Wow! She's full of something." said Helen.

"Come on, Helen, you're much cuter than she is." Jimmy then tells Clark from staring at Darci a lot to make a joke. "Watch out, Clark. You're about to burn a hole in those glasses."

He snaps out of it.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked to see Jake to be staring a lot more. "I'm not the only one checking this Darci out."

For Jake remembers the doll to remind him from this Darci person for his dream girl to finally be happening, it was all coming true for him.

"Darci Mason's real...Wow! I'm in love!"

This was new for the other three to hear.

"What!? With her!?" shock Helen the most. "Jake, you can't be serious! She's too old for you! I mean, from you still a child to be way beyond her."

"So what, Helen? She reminds me of the doll you once played with! I knew she would be real." he said.

"But that was a long time ago!"

Well, this was happening for nothing that Helen says to her brother wasn't getting through to him.

"Helen, it just a one time silly crush he's having. Don't worry." Jimmy helps out his girlfriend.

"Young love does that in an age you're getting older." Clark added. "Jake will be just fine."

While Darci flaunts her swimsuit, a strange car drives up and three life-size toys, a cowboy, an astronaut and a knight, emerge. They attack the guards and the astronaut goes after Darci.

"Oh, no...Trouble!" Helen gets ready to use some ribbon type of whip clothing to absorb. "Jake! I think these things aren't human!"

Jake feels them out.

"Live toys?" he felt them to see his love was in danger. "(I know those toys...) Ah! They're going after Darci!"

As Clark slips away to change for Helen and Jake to take care of this mess...

"Clark?" Jimmy couldn't find him.

Helen hugs Jimmy to tell him to stay put.

"Careful, Jimmy, you should take cover like Clark did. Just stay here while Jake and I handle this."

With them trying to stop the toy men for those two, Superman arrives on the scene and destroys the knight revealing to be a robot for Jimmy to see.

"Robots?"

Helen then confronts the cowboy and punches its head off.

"You got a good head on your shoulders...not, you loser!" she said.

However, the astronaut flies off with Darci for Jake tries to stop with his magic beam spells.

"A kid?" surprised Darci.

"Hi, Darci, I'm Jake Star the Wiz Kid. And I'm here to save you." he stops the astronaut next. "Hands off, space man! Darci's with me!"

But the thing blasts Jake away to grab hold of Darci.

"Help!"

He escapes with Darci for Jake uses his bubble beam to fly on after them.

"Give her back!" he was mad now.

"Jake?!" Helen flies after her brother. "Superman, that thing's getting away with Darci!"

Superman and Helen both give chase to aid the furious Jake and all three of them manage to save Darci. After Superman beats up the other toy's weapon for Jake to finish it off afterwards.

"Yes! I did it! No need for thanks, Darci. (I will get her to notice me somehow. My dream girl.)"

Jake looked happy to see her safe to not pay much attention to him, for Helen had a bad feeling about the model.

"(Jake...)" she said to have her worried.

Even for Lana to know that Darci was pushy, to be this popular to get kidnap was a whole other level.

"Well, this is Darci Mason for you."

Back at his hideout, Toyman plays with a doll which he calls Darci and vows she'll soon be all his. The cowboy arrives and gives Toyman a frock belonging to Darci. A key falls out of the pocket revealing Darci's residence. It also shows from Superman, Helen to get stronger, and Jake to stop his toys.

"Not only Superman's trying to stop me...so are his kids Helen and Jake." he remembers Jake. "He's trying to make his move on my Darci?! But he's too young for her! I'll show him...Then Darci will belong to me and only me."

I think Toyman wants Jake dead for getting into his love life. Clark arrives at Darci's apartment for Jake to see his fan lover for Helen to company him.

"Hello? Darci? Its me Jake." he tries calling out to her. "Sorry, Lana told us to check and ask you some questions from my sister Helen and Clark Kent. They work at the Daily Planet. We want to see if you're feeling any better." Jake kept on searching. "Darci! Hello, Darci?"

"Jake, wait!" she stops her brother. "This has got to stop. Something's wrong with this Darci person."

Like Jake would listen to Helen.

"Stop! She's the love of my life from your doll to come to life like in the Pinocchio story! And she's one to be so cool to look up for you, Helen, you should know that from your old doll, but you don't! Be that way!"

So much for talking to Jake Star now, huh? Bummer...

"But, Jake-!" she tries telling Clark of this mess. "Clark, this is unlike Jake, we have to stop him."

"I know. This Darci is odd to you and I." he uses his x-ray visions to having a look around Darci's place. "No photographs, no things from her past, and nothing to use to live in her apartment. This is very strange."

Helen notices herself.

"You're right... (Something's up, and I'll prove that Jake's falling for the wrong girl.)"

As the three looked around and they find no one is home, they fly from the back door and sneak in and searches the room. The room is strangely empty of any clues of her past for Helen to notice. Clark then checks the refrigerator and finds that it too is empty.

"She doesn't even eat or drink." said Clark. "A woman to stay in shape, but nothing to starve themselves."

"Okay, now this is getting crazy. See, Jake?" she tries to show her brother. "What do you think of your girlfriend now?"

"Hungry?" then Darci shows back to see the three.

Jake was happy to see Darci to hug her and show the paper work from Lana Lang to allow them to come in.

"Hi, Darci, remember me? Jake Star, the one who saved you."

"Oh, you kid. Thanks. Bot you, your sister, and Superman." she talks to Clark and Helen next. "What are you two, stalkers?"

As if!

"No." said Clark. "Helen and I are reporters and Jake's along for the ride...Because he really likes you."

"Sorry about my brother, he can be odd to find something of a fairy tail to fall for." Helen tries to talk to Darci.

"Well, stalkers aren't my thing." she was about to call the police until Clark says something.

"But we were send here by Lana Lang, I know her."

Jake shows Darci the paper work from her.

"See? We just wish to help out is all." he said.

At least she stops to hear them out.

"Fine, and here, kid." she gives Jake her autograph. "This is a gift for saving my life. So what do you two want?"

"Thank you! (Ah, she loves me.)"

Now back to business...

"Anyways, Lana, Clark, and I are worried about the men who try to kidnap you from last night. We wish to know who was behind this mess."

"Thanks, but I'm a big girl who can take care of my myself." she said.

Helen really hates her for Clark to try keeping his friend calm.

"At least pretend to care! My brother has a thing for you and you said something out stalkers you dislike?! I mean really!"

"Easy, Helen." Clark tries talking to Darci next. "At least try to give us something you might know about those strange robots..."

Darci talks to Clark and Helen for a while 'for Jake to admire her a lot', but a giant toy kangaroo arrives and hurls him off the balcony.

"What's that?" question Darci.

"Isn't that...?" Helen was shock to see. "A giant toy boxing kangaroo? So this is Toyman's doing! He's back!"

Clark and Jake heard Helen loud and clear.

"Toyman?!"

The kangaroo then goes after Darci after punching Clark aside for Jake tries to protect Darci, only to trip and hurt her face.

"Darci!" Jake uses his magic to fight back. "I'll save you, my love!"

"Your love?!" Helen didn't like Jake saying that.

Clark holding on to dear life for Helen's slime goop arm stretches out to save him for Jake to keep the toy animal business to make a shield.

"Darci, are you hurt?!" he was shock to see that her face had a starch to not be bleeding but cracked instead. "(No way!) Hey, are you a puppet?"

She was shock to see her face was mess up to hide it from Jake.

"Don't look at me!"

"Hey, its okay..." he loses his grip. "Oh, no!"

For the kangaroo almost had Darci to punch through Jake's magical beam shield, Superman arrives and starts fighting the kangaroo and Helen using stone arm to punch and kick back as it tries to restrain them both with a strong rope.

"Hey!" Helen gets caught. "Superman!"

But they both work together to break free from it.

"Come on, Helen, pull harder..."

Though the kangaroo almost escapes with Darci to kick Jake aside, Superman manages to save her for him and Helen and defeats the robot together.

"She's okay, you guys!" Jake helps Darci get to safety. "Let's get you out of here."

With Superman's punch and Helen holding off the electrical wires from the kangaroo's missing arm, they both send the toy flying out of Darci's apartment down below.

"Hey lady, you can't park there, it's for emergencies only." the man tells the rich woman.

"Your definition of 'emergency' is way too limited."

Her car gets smashed by kangaroo. Ha! For Superman, Helen, and Jake did it to save Darci's life, only for her to not be at her apartment anymore.

"Well, that's that." Helen didn't see Darci to be anywhere else. "Hey, Jake, where did your girlfriend go?"

He couldn't find her either.

"I don't know...but my wand can track her down. See you two in a bit!" he goes off running to take the car. "Darci! Wait for me!"

"Jake!"

For Helen and Superman had to do something for Darci and Jake and fast.

"Something's up with Darci for Jake to notice from her, we better find them both." he said. "Helen, it'll be fine. Your brother will learn the truth soon enough."

"I know...but his feelings will get hurt." she said. "I want Jake to learn but not leave him heart broken, this is getting serious."

Darci, however, has left and Toyman has watched the whole thing. He vows to take care of Superman, Helen, and Jake somehow.

"Those two will be stopped soon enough, and for Darci to finally be mind. As for Jake, I will not allow him to get near her one bit."

Back at Darci's office, Lana walks in on her, who is busy repairing a tear in her skin. Jake arrives to tell Lana about what Darci's condition was a little too late.

"Lana, don't!" Jake sees it. "I knew it...Darci, you're not just a puppet, you're a robot. (A cute one for me to fall for a robot like Darci.)"

She witnesses Darci pull off the piece of skin, revealing that she is, in truth, a robot.

"That's some makeover. Who are you, Darci?" she asks her.

Jake defends the woman to still be in love with her.

"Stop!"

"You again, kid?" Darci sees Jake.

"I'm Jake, and yes I don't care what you look like to me. I'm still in love with you, okay?" Jake meant every word.

Lana and Jake confront Darci, who reveals that she is based on a doll that was popular at one point in time. Lana notes that she herself had the entire Darci line, and realizes this is why she subconsciously associated Darci with being the perfect model. The Toyman wanted a companion and built her, but she proved to have too much free will and now wants to kill him.

"Don't you see? I was made to please him, but I want to be free to have me back, but I won't go back. Jake, I know you like me, but I don't wish to put you in danger. For a doll who was made for girls back then, I want to be more than a doll, robot, or a puppet, but human." she said. "So let me have this, I'll stop Toyman if I must."

"So he is behind all of this, the nut job!" anger Jake to realize something. "Wait...you're going to kill Toyman?!"

Lana helps Jake out as well.

"Wait-!" Darci attacks Lana after she finds her employer plans to turn her over to the police.

After a brief fight, a fire breaks out and Lana is trapped inside. Jake was going to save Lana for Darci to make her get away.

"Lana-!" he soon gets attacked from lots of toy monkeys to trap him in a barrel and take him away. "Hey! Let me out of here!"

All by Toyman's doing to have him killed next. Darci runs off to see Jake getting capture by Toyman, as she leaves Lana to burn. Once again, Superman and Helen arrived in time to save her and manages to put out the fire as a team.

"Sonic boom, baby!" Helen's wind power likes Superman's was strong enough to stop the fire to go out. "No need for thanks, Lana, other than we thought Jake would be here with Darci. Where are they?"

Through Lana, bot Clark/Superman and Helen learn of Darci's origin and her connection to Toyman.

"There's something you two should known other than Jake was capture by Toyman and Darci...she did this because..."

Once Lana told Superman and Helen, it wasn't good news to hear.

"They're what!?" Helen was shock.

"Then we better hurry." Superman said to Helen. "Jake's in danger and we don't want Darci killing anyone or Toyman himself."

Darci goes to Toyman's hideout and confronts him and sees Jake in a PlayDoh type of goop to be stuck in with his magic wand all trapped in there.

"Oh, look who has finally come to play, Jake. Its Darci at long last." he said with joy.

"Darci...?" he tries to stop her from doing anything. "No, Darci! This isn't the way! Don't kill him! Even if Toyman's a bad guy! You have the will power!"

She tries to kill him with a gun but she finds she can't.

"I can't...but I want...to..."

"Oh, course you can't, my love. I made you like this." he said. "You could never hurt me."

A fail-safe device prevents her from attacking him and she is forced to run. However, she is captured and Toyman decides to make some 'adjustments' on her.

"Let her go, Toyman!"

"Oh, Jake, its time for you to take a bath...in the doh of your dooms!" Toyman shoves Jake in the goop to lose some air. "That should hold you."

Jake tries to call out to Darci to try saving his love.

"I'll never love you! Never!" she said. "And that boy has nothing to do with me!"

Ouch, now that's just cold after Jake poured out his heart for her. Now that leaves this poor kid to be heart broken.

"I know there's a place for me in your heart." Toyman takes out a power drill. "I just have to find it."

Shortly after Darci's entry, Superman and Helen arrived.

"Clark, Jake's here with Darci for Toyman to be somewhere..." she checks on her arm. "I can detect them. (Jake, where are you?)"

Going through Toyman's toy soldiers to shoot Superman and Helen down...

"Halt! Friend or foe?"

Superman and Helen use their heat visions to destroy them both.

"Foe." he said.

"Later, losers." and Helen.

Toyman accuses Superman of wanting Darci for himself, though Superman assures him this is not the case to have Jake killed the most who loves Darci a lot more than Superman, Toyman traps him in an energy cage and has him attacked by an energy being called the Death Fist Ninja.

"For you and Jake will meet with your fates by my hands..." he said. "Oh, Helen, who would you rather save the most? Your brother or your hero idol?"

Having no choice since Darci was trapped in a box...

"Go, Helen! I got this!"

Superman fights his own battles for Helen to rescue Jake from the goop in time by using some ice power to freeze it all up until Jake gets his wand to break from with the air to breath again.

"Jake!" she tries to pull him out.

"Helen!" he holds on and fires away. "(Thanks for coming to rescue me.) Shamoo! Can do!" Jake was freed. "How are going to save Superman next?"

"And what about Darci?"

Once Helen asks that part to her brother, this made him feel a bit sad.

"What about her...?" he sounded sad.

"Oh, Jake, I'm sorry..." she knew what Jake meant about her doll to be Darci when she was little. "Look, Jake, about the doll...it was my Darci once. I had you playing the husband to call for her, it was pretend when we were little. I knew you once had a crush on something made up, but I didn't think you would really fall for her to not like you back because of Toyman's doing. Heart breaking, isn't it?"

Jake knew what he had to do to make things right.

"No, Helen, you were right. Hard to fall in love, but for her to be a murderer to another, that's going too far." he helps Superman fight back. "Superman, follow my video game movements! I know what you must do!"

"Then let's do it!" he was ready.

Helen and Superman were happy to have the old Jake Star back with them. At first, Superman is nearly defeated by the ninja, but he soon 'with Jake's help' manages to push it into the energy cage, thereby overloading its circuits.

"Impossible!" angered Toyman.

"Game over!" Helen cheered. "Now I taught Jake those moves from Mortal Kombat." she then sees Toyman getting away. "Jake! Superman! Come on, he's getting away again with Darci!"

As Superman and Helen take flight, Jake goes in front of them to give chase to Toyman.

"Hold up, you two, he's mine!"

Toyman flees the scene with Darci, but she destroys the helicopter they are riding.

"What are you doing?!" shock Toyman.

"I can't destroy you, but I can destroy your toys!" she does it.

For the toy helicopter goes down under.

"No!"

Jake was too late to stop them.

"Darci!" he cries out. "No..."

It crashes into the ocean, and neither of them can be found for Jake tries to leaving Helen and Superman to worry.

"Jake?" Superman tries to search for him. "Where are you, Jake?!"

Jake does save them both for Toyman was alive and out cold for Darci was bit hurt to get fixed up by Jake Star's magic.

"Kid-I mean Jake."

"Darci, you're human look alike again. I saved you and Toyman's life. You're free to go, but I need to take him to jail." he said.

"No." she stops him. "I will. The least I can do for saving me a lot today, please?"

Jake believes in Darci to do so.

"In that case, take him to a prison somewhere on train. Go now, and be free Darci as someone else." he said. "It was fun liking you a bit while my dream girl lasted. Sorry about everything."

"No, I should be sorry. If anything, I could've fall for you Jake...if you were a little older." she kisses Jake on the cheek. "Thank you."

This made Jake a bit happy to do the right thing and Toyman to be in jail for good this time.

"(Wow, I was kissed by Darci!) Aw, it was nothing really-!" he stops to see Darci leaving with the out cold Toyman too as Jake smiles to be a bit happy in the end. "(There they go.) Good-bye, Darci, I'll always love you a little to remember a bit from you! Be free from Toyman!"

Helen and Clark/Superman finally found Jake on the harbor of the ocean side.

"Jake, there you are!" she hugs Jake to know what he did. "I see that our enemy's done for and she's..."

"Yeah, I let her go. She wasn't so bad to like me at least for a friend, though heart broken...I'll love someone my age again."

Hard to grow up sometimes, you know? For Helen to know that and felt bad for her brother a little.

"It was fun while it lasted really, Jake, you will soon learn like I am with Jimmy. Love is beautiful." she said. "But if any case, this version of yours of Pinocchio's much better."

"Yeah..."

With Superman places his hands on Jake and Helen's shoulders, looks like everything was fine to say that Toyman was capture a few days later somehow and Darci Mason was left to be somewhere unknown run away super model.

"Come on, you two. We did our part." he said. "Now we leave the rest to her...Wherever Darci is right now."

The heart of the matter, is the lesson for this chapter/episode for today for Jake Star to learn the hard way...but to leave a some what happy ending to other parts unknown.

"(I got my made up story to do on my next school project. Jake and Darci, by me of course.)" Jake said to get right to it.

Later, a mysterious woman waits at a train station. A conductor offers to help her with her bag, but it's too heavy for him. However, after he leaves, the woman picks up the heavy bag with ease and leaves on the train. Looks like Darci brings Toyman to jail afterwards, but where she goes to from there, who knows...For some stories to leave the others left out just like that. Strange, huh? You said it.


	39. Little Big Head Man

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 39 – Little Big Head Man

Things are peaceful on Bizarro's world. Hey, he's back! He flies over his own version of Metropolis made of rocks and plants. Bizarro then 'accidentally' knocks a boulder down a hill and saves a log from the rock. However, he looks back and sees that the boulder destroyed more than he saved. He leaves deciding he'll save more people later.

"Oh well. Me save more people tomorrow."

Bizarro returns to his home on the North Pole and says hello to stone statues he made in effigies to Superman, Helen, Jake, Luthor, Jor-El, Lara, Jimmy, Supergirl, and Lois. As well as playing with Krypto his alien pet dog. Bizarro sits down to 'watch TV' but he then hears a shrill voice claiming that it 'can't take it anymore'.

"This is so sad! I can't take it anymore!"

Oh, great...Him again!

"Who there?" Bizarro was confused. "Where am voice from?"

"The greatest hero in the universe, reduced to saving rocks and playing house!" Mr. Mix then shows himself. "If I'd stayed quiet one more second, I'd need a colossal barf bag!"

Bizarro turns to see the Lois statue talking to him. Mr. Mxyzptlk then reveals himself and tells Bizarro that Superman only fooled him because he was jealous of Bizarro's powers. With Bizarro seeing Mr. Mix show himself to look funny to him.

"Ha!" he laughs. "You funny little big head man!"

'Little Big Head Man', I like that nickname. He then shows Bizarro a false image of Superman calling him a 'great big dummy'. Superman and all his friends laugh and Bizarro is angered to the point where he decides to go to Earth and fight for his honor. Oh no he didn't. With his plan working so far, Mr. Mxyzptlk teleports him to Earth. Bizarro starts searching Metropolis demanding to know where Superman is. Eventually, Mr. Mxyzptlk tells him that he should check the Daily Planet. For Jake to sense this trouble from afar to alert Clark to go as Superman and his sister Helen once he gets out of school.

"Bizarro? And... Mr. Mxyzptlk!?" he was shock to see. "What are those two doing in Metropolis?!" Jake gets his wand of a bubble beam to fly on to the Daily Planet. "(Either way, I have to hurry to Clark and Helen about this.)"

As Lois was getting some reports to tell Clark and Helen about it.

"A man in a Superman's suit is causing trouble from a jewelry store." she said.

"Is he now?" asked Clark.

For him and Helen to look at each other while she told a 'Yo Mama's So Fat joke' for she was good at them.

"Oh, yeah? Yo mama so fat she doesn't need WiFi coz she's already worldwide." Helen stops to see that this matter at hand was important than a joke. "Ah, seriously..." then the Superman's suit for a man to cause trouble rings a bell. "(Hold up! A man dress as Superman to cause trouble?) Wait, Lois, did you say what I think you just said?"

"Something like that, to be known other than our old friend-!"

Then a big crash happens in the Daily Planet building.

"Where am Superman?!" said Bizarro.

"Bizarro?" surprised Lois and Clark.

"(Bizarro?!) Not you again!" said Helen.

Bizarro arrives at the building and confronts Lois.

"Lois! Why laugh at me?!"

"Let her go-!" Helen gets kick by Bizarro.

"Helen stay put, me talking to Lois." he said.

When Clark tries to settle things, Bizarro throws him out of the window.

"Now hold on..."

"Go away!"

He gets thrown out the window.

"Clark!" Lois tries to out run Bizarro.

For Jake to see Clark falling to change into costume in time from a sewer hole to fly back up to give Jake a boost.

"Hey, Clark! I saw Bizarro!" he said.

"I know, he's inside the Daily Planet building right now. Lois is in danger." said Superman.

"Then let's go up."

Superman and Jake arrived soon afterwards and confronts Bizarro. For Helen to get some pins to absorb from her arm to make spikes.

"Hold it right...there, loser!" she stops him as well. "Jake. Superman. I'm glad you guys are here."

"So, you met Bizarro huh to almost hurt others." said Jake.

"I thought I saw people being thrown off a buildings." and Superman.

"Superman, is Clark okay?" Lois asked.

"He'll be fine thanks to Jake and me." he said to Lois to question Bizarro next. "Alright, Bizarro, why are you on Earth? What'a gotten into you?"

For Jake and Helen wish to know as well to be more than something to make Bizarro this made, it was someone who did. For Lois to alert the three about it.

"I don't think he's in a good mood to talk today."

However, Bizarro attacks Superman and hurls him into the road.

"Why did you laugh and others?!" he throws Superman to the ground. "That not nice. And you two kids, need to be punish!"

Superman gets hurt for Helen to use some spikes to stop Bizarro and Jake with his magic spells to try to slow him down.

"Calm down, will you?!"

"No, you calm the down!" he said.

This clone never gives up, huh? They don't want to hurt him, not like this.

"Bizarro, listen! If we were to hurt you, it would be like..." Jake had trouble thinking. "Ah, Helen, help me out. Those jokes..."

"Oh, right!" she says another one. "Yo mama so fat she got hit by a parked car. Now that's laughing at you there, Bizarro, but we...wouldn't!"

Mr. Mxyzptlk reveals himself to Superman but claims that he hasn't gone back on his word.

"Mxyzptlk?" surprised Superman.

Same with Helen as well for Jake to alert his sister about their old annoying enemy.

"Oh, and he's back..."

"Mr. Mix?!" surprised Helen.

"I thought you promised to stay away from earth forever."

Superman saying that to Mr. Mix, he wasn't done yet to do things a bit...differently.

"No, no, no. I only said I wouldn't come back and bother you, and I'm not! Old rock head here is to take care of you...and those two brats!" he said. "He's doing the business for me."

"And I can guess you got him riled up." Superman should've known.

Before things can go on, however, Bizarro resumes the attack. For Helen and Jake follow Superman to help him stop Bizarro somehow and Mr. Mix.

"Superman!" the two hurry to their friend's side.

The fight takes the super pair into the museum where Mr. Mxyzptlk revels in the chaos. Gsptlsnz soon arrives and warns him that the tribunal won't like what he's done. Mr. Mxyzptlk dismisses this and is immediately brought before the tribunal. The tribunal confronts Mr. Mxyzptlk with his greatest crime of going back on his word. Gsptlsnz tries to defend him as his lawyer, pleading insanity, but the tribunal just turns her into a tree.

"You know how it is. Fish gotta swim and birds gotta fly, I've gotta bug that jerk till I die!..." Mr. Mix stops to say the rest next. "Or he does."

They then sentence Mr. Mxyzptlk to three months on Earth without his powers. If he has performed good deeds for those he tormented, he will be allowed back. Gsptlsnz is then restored to her normal form, while Mxyzptlk is sent back to Earth. Ha! Serves him right.

"Where did that freak run off to?" questioned Helen.

For her to guess that, Jake felt on what just happen to feel out other dimensions.

"Yeah..." he knows. "Helen, this is great! Mr. Mxyzptlk lost his powers for breaking the law for three months unless he does a good deed. That means he's weak to not to do anything. We can stop him."

About that part, Superman had other problems to deal with Bizarro still on his own.

"Yeah, Jake, but what about calming down Bizarro for our friend?!" Helen asks her brother.

The fight continues on Earth and Mr. Mxyzptlk finds himself caught into the middle of it, unable to intervene without his powers. Superman tries to calm Bizarro but Bizarro refuses to listen to him.

"Jake. Helen. Just do something about Mr. Mxyzptlk for me! I'll handle him!" Superman tries to talk to Bizarro somehow to tell him the truth. "Listen to me, my friend. Mxy's playing you for a fool."

"Little big head man my friend!" he said. "Him say you enemy."

Yep, Bizarro's not listening to reason at all.

"Him lie like rug. Trust me."

The fight goes outside and Superman is thrown into an electrical tower. Weakened by the electricity, he is tied up in the steel cables and Bizarro claims victory. The SCU arrives and attacks Bizarro with a bullet powerful enough to make him fall.

"Fire!" Sawyer said. "Keep going."

They then fire a weapon using concentrated sound waves. Bizarro is badly hurt and flees the scene. He meets up with Mr. Mxyzptlk but the imp can no longer help him.

"Why bad men shoot at me?" Bizarro asks Mr. Mix.

"Hey, easy on the material, Frankenstein."

"Send bad men away, little big head. Send them away!" he said over and over.

Yeah, about that...

"I'd love to help you, Rocky, but power-wise, my tank is dry." said Mr. Mix.

Bizarro starts shaking Mr. Mix's body a lot.

"Nooooo!" Bizarro makes him. "Send them away! Do it!"

Scared, he gives it a try with no luck.

"Kltpzyxm! Kltpzyxm!" but nothing happens. "Oh, mama, this was a bad idea."

After getting rid of Mr. Mxyzptlk, Bizarro is attacked again and is hurt to the point of near death. Now Mr. Mix has done it to make Jake made to zapping the person.

"Shamoo! Can!" Jake attacks a little. "You jerk! Leaving Bizarro to die like this?! How could you!"

"What would you know, kid?" he said back. "Yo mama so fat when she gets on the scale it says to be continued..."

This made Jake mad.

"Why you-!"

"Jake, wait!" Helen stops him to lose the powers. "Is that all you have to say to us, Mr. Mix?"

"Oh, you want some more? I can't use my powers, but I can back mouth at you both. Like Jake and you too, Helen Star. Yo mama so fat when she wears a yellow raincoat people say Taxi!" Mr. Mix laughs.

This leaves Helen to hold his finger to bending it with one hand of hers to hurting him.

"Shut up..." she was mad. "Well then...Yo mama so fat she put on her lipstick with a paint-roller!"

Now it was on between Mr. Mix vs. Helen Star.

"Oh, you did not just say that to me, you did not! Oh, its on now! Bring it!" he was ready. "Kid, start it up!"

Helen was ready for anything.

"Bring it on then!"

As Jake does to be the judge to see who would win in the 'Your Mama's So Fat' joke layouts.

"(Well, I hope Clark can calm down Bizarro before the cops hurt him...) Alright, welcome to your Mama's So Fat joke beat down words!" he talks laugh. "In this corner...My sister, with powers of Superman, a half breed human, with a kind heart, and odd behavior...here's – Helen Star." he introduces to one person. "And in that corner...annoying being from another world, causes trouble to use and Superman, is out of juice, and useless people...here's-Mr. Mxyzptlk." and one more to be the enemy. "Now you two? Then, back down at each other with mama jokes begin!"

And now it was on for Helen to give it her all against Mr. Mix to be better at it, but not against a perfection. For Mr. Mix going first, to Helen, and back and forth from here.

"Yo mama so fat when she tripped over on 4th Ave she landed on 100th."

"Yo mama so fat she steps on a scale and it goes 'one at a time please'."

"Yo mama so fat that she would have been in E.T., but when she rode the bike across the moon, *she caused an eclipse."

"Yo mama so fat they tie a rope around her shoulders and drag her through a tunnel when they *want to clean it."

"Yo mama so fat she's got more Chins than a Hong Kong phone book."

"Yo mama so fat when she got hit by a bus, she said, Who threw that rock?"

"Yo mama so fat when she stands in a left-turn lane it gives her the green arrow!"

"Oh, yeah... Well, Yo mama so fat that when she was born, she gave the hospital stretch marks."

"Well then, Yo mama..." Mr. Mix had trouble coming up with the rest. "Ah! I got nothing!"

This gave Helen a winning chance now.

"Oh, you don't? Too bad, so sad. Then eat these words." she does it in Mr. Mix's face. "Yo mama so fat when she gets on the Yo mama so fat she fell in love and broke it. To fall over she rocked herself asleep trying to get up again. Or the animals at the zoo feed her. And...when her beeper goes off, people thought she was backing up."

Jake was laughing to enjoy the show.

"Okay, Helen, take it home old school style." he said. "Finish him!"

And she does...

"And Yo Mama's so fat...And I mean so fat, her nickname is 'Lardo'!"

One stomp from Helen's foot to lay down, causes Mr. Mix to go flying for he has loss to getting served.

"Oh, no!" he was defeated. "Nuts! Nuts! NUTS! Loss to a bunch of Superman's two brats!"

Jake raises his sister's arm to say who has one for the innocent bystanders watched everything go down.

"The winner and still champion...Helen Star!"

The cheered, clapped, and such to enjoy that showdown.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Helen waves to stop to know about Maggie and her men were about to hurt Bizarro a whole lot more. "Ah! Bizarro's in danger! Jake, let's go!"

As Jake traps Mr. Mix in a bubble of his, for him and Helen rush to Bizarro's side quickly. Figuring there is no other option, Maggie orders his termination.

"Maggie! Wait!" Jake tries to stop her. "Don't shoot him!"

However, Superman arrives and saves Bizarro.

"Superman!" Helen helps him out. "That had to hurt."

Maggie checks on him as well.

"Are you okay?"

"Well, that thing has a kick." Superman smiles. "Helen. Jake. Good job showing Mr. Mxyzptlk who's boss. Yo Mama jokes, huh?"

This made Helen smile.

"What? I did that for fun. (And seeing Mr. Mix's defeat was worth the fun.)"

Bizarro realizes Superman was telling the truth and stops fighting.

"You save me." he said. "Why?"

"Because I knew Mxy tricked you. And if it makes you feel better, he did it to me, Helen, and Jake a while ago. Now you see I was telling you the truth?"

"Me...sorry...Sorry Helen. Sorry, Jake." he said to them.

"Its okay!" the two said.

"I accept it." said Superman. "And here's a little piece offering." All the same, Superman gives Bizarro a gas grenade to put him to sleep.

"Sleepy..."

"A sleep grenade, nice." said Jake. "I hope that'll hold Bizarro."

"And long enough to get him back him. And still..." Helen says it once more. "Yo mama so fat she eats Wheat Thicks."

The other laughed. As Superman then confronts Mr. Mxyzptlk and decides on a punishment for him.

"Ah, no hard feelings, right...?" he beg for mercy.

Superman has one thing for Mr. Mix can do as his punishment.

"Well, I have something you can do as a good deed..."

Back on Bizarro's planet, the 'people' of his city have their 'protector' back.

"Hello, citizens. It good to be back. World am safe. Me see no trouble... " he says it again. "Me say, 'Me see no trouble'.

Bizarro calls to Mr. Mxyzptlk, who is battered and dirty, to ensure that the scene is ready.

"I heard you the first time!" To top this off, he is nearly hit by the boulder that Bizarro pushes down. Mr. Mxyzptlk decides to quit but is soon attacked by Krypto who chase him into a tree. "That's it, I quit!" he climbs up the tree to not get hurt by Krypto's bites at his butt. "Nice, doggie! Heel! Play dead!"

Back in his fortress, Superman watches this with great satisfaction the same with Jake and Helen.

"Hey, Mr. Mxyzptlk." Jake and Helen said the joke to him again. "Yo mama so fat when she has wants someone to shake her hand, she has to give directions!"

As they laugh, Superman smiles to have things back the way they were. Bizarro's good in his home with Krypto, Mr. Mix is being punished, and everything was okay again in Metropolis. And a whole lots of 'Yo Mama's So Fat jokes' today.

"Life am good."

It sure was.


	40. Absolute Power

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 40 - Absolute Power

Out in deep space, Superman 'with Helen and Jake tagging along in their space suits' for Superman to pilot his ship to a black hole.

"Its quiet...Too quiet..."

For Jake to say that part, Helen says this one next.

"And in space, no one can hear you scream."

"Helen!" he stops her. "This is a missions discovery, not another Alien franchise movie!"

"So?!" Helen smacks Jake on the head. "We'll never know of the danger in space if we are never too careful on who's out there, stupid!"

Now Helen has done it to make Jake mad.

"I'm not stupid, you are!"

"No! You!"

"Alright, you two. Just stay in your seats please." Clark tells them to stop. "I brought you two with me to study the mysterious black hole so it wouldn't be life threatening and to let Professor Hamilton know back on Earth. With you, Jake, with your brains can aid me. And you, Helen, can feel out danger from your arm."

True, at least for Clark/Superman can handle them anytime to make Helen and Jake to stop fighting each other a lot.

"I guess so, the Professor trusts us with this type of job." said Helen to look through the window. "Still, its nice to see space like this."

"It is and to learn more from school." Jake took some photo shots. "And these suits are cool. Me in a blue and green, and Helen in her pink and purple. Nice touch."

Their mission: to send in a probe to study the black hole for S.T.A.R. Labs.

"There it is. Okay, get ready. Both of you, the black hole."

They've found it to stop the ship to study it where in front of them. What's a black hole you may ask?

Tayla: A black hole is a region of space time exhibiting such strong gravitational effects that nothing—not even particles and electromagnetic radiation such as light—can escape from inside it. The theory of general relativity predicts that a sufficiently compact mass can deform space time to form a black hole. The boundary of the region from which no escape is possible is called the event horizon. Although the event horizon has an enormous effect on the fate and circumstances of an object crossing it, no locally detectable features appear to be observed. In many ways a black hole acts like an ideal black body, as it reflects no light. Moreover, quantum field theory in curved space time predicts that event horizons emit Hawking radiation, with the same spectrum as a black body of a temperature inversely proportional to its mass. This temperature is on the order of billionths of a kelvin for black holes of stellar mass, making it essentially impossible to observe. Objects whose gravitational fields are too strong for light to escape were first considered in the 18th century by John Michell and Pierre-Simon Laplace. The first modern solution of general relativity that would characterize a black hole was found by Karl Schwarzschild in 1916, although its interpretation as a region of space from which nothing can escape was first published by David Finkelstein in 1958. Black holes were long considered a mathematical curiosity; it was during the 1960's that theoretical work showed they were a generic prediction of general relativity. The discovery of neutron stars in the late 1960's sparked interest in gravitational collapsed compact objects as a possible astrophysical reality. Black holes of stellar mass are expected to form when very massive stars collapse at the end of their life cycle. After a black hole has formed, it can continue to grow by absorbing mass from its surroundings. By absorbing other stars and merging with other black holes, super massive black holes of millions of solar masses (M ) may form. There is general consensus that super massive black holes exist in the centers of most galaxies. Despite its invisible interior, the presence of a black hole can be inferred through its interaction with other matter and with electromagnetic radiation such as visible light. Matter that falls onto a black hole can form an external accretion disk heated by friction, forming some of the brightest objects in the universe. If there are other stars orbiting a black hole, their orbits can be used to determine the black hole's mass and location. Such observations can be used to exclude possible alternatives such as neutron stars. In this way, astronomers have identified numerous stellar black hole candidates in binary systems, and established that the radio source known as Sagittarius A*, at the core of the Milky Way galaxy, contains a super massive black hole of about 4.3 million solar masses. Cool, huh?

However, the three soon discover a ship that is on a course for the black hole.

"This is bad!" said Jake. "Other people are flying towards the black hole! If they keep on going, they'll be pull to their dooms!"

They fly out to save the ship and its crew. Good thing they have their space suits on to move around and breathe.

"Jake! Helen! Help me out."

With Jake working well in space and Helen to absorb a meteor rock on her arm, they follow him. Superman, Helen, and Jake's efforts from their strengths and spell powers have proven successful and they follows the ship's vapor trail to its home planet.

"Hey, I think their ship were fly from that planet nearby." Helen pointed out. "Let's take them back. (Man, this is pretty cool to go on a space mission to a adventure to saving alien life. This day I'll never forget after today.)"

Once flying the ship back down for the three to land on ground...

"Looks like the air is okay." Superman said with his helmet off. "Jake. Helen. You can take off your helmets."

And they do.

"Fresh air." said Jake to see what type of world they were in. "Looks like a planet of tomorrow's future world."

"Or them trying to be like us back on Earth if you ask me." and Helen.

Back on the crew's home world, Superman and the other two release them but the people are afraid, referring to Superman as 'one of them'.

"I hope everyone's alright." Superman sees them all afraid of him.

"He's one of them." one alien said.

To Helen and Jake's surprise to not know what they were talking about.

"Huh?!"

"Excuse me?" same with Superman. "Wait, we were just trying to help."

Superman talks to one of the crew members name Cetea and is advised to run as well.

"Maybe you three should run away too."

Superman is soon attacked by a couple more ships, which he easily destroys and Helen to use a metal disk from her arm.

"Loser!" she said in anger. "Attacking us with no reason is uncalled for!"

However, more battle vehicles and soldiers arrive.

"Still, that doesn't explain why they would attack Superman, and why the other aliens were scared of him." said Jake to be thinking. "None of this makes any sense."

Same with Superman.

"That's what I like to know too. What's going on?"

They are soon told to stand down by Mala.

"Stand down!" she said to see the three. "Hello, Kal-El. So nice to see you, Helen, and the boy again."

Well, this makes a big turn for the worse.

"Mala?!" all three of them said in shock.

So, she's back again?! Which means so is Jax-Ur too. Mala takes Superman, Helen, and Jake to her palace where she and Jax-Ur rule.

"Ah, Helen, my niece. Now nice to see you again." Jax-Ur said to try hugging Helen.

"Don't touch me! (This is getting weird...)"

"Such a strong one, I like that about you." he said to pat Jake on the back. "Its good to see my nephew's in high spirit."

Strong grip to get pat a bit too hard.

"Surprise to see you two again." he was lost. "Last time we stop you both to go into the Phantom Zone. Right, Superman? We stopped them together."

"We did." he said back. "We all wish to know how you two escaped."

"A lot has happened for us to change for the better after that event." Mala said. "We can explain..."

Mala explains their escape from the Phantom Zone: two meteors of lunar proportions were heading towards the black hole and on a collision course with each other. The released energy tore a rift into the Phantom Zone. They escaped through this rift, but nearly suffocated in the vacuum. Luckily, they were rescued by a science vessel sent to study the phenomenon. With Jake looking it up was possible.

"Yeah...There's a meteor of a spark mix with an opening from the black hole does equal to the rift of the Phantom Zone for them to escape. Its all true. A hidden dimension from the space atmosphere."

Hard to believe, but it was all true as Mala and Jax-Ur said. After their rescue, Jax-Ur and Mala took control of the planet, which they saw as primitive and torn by petty conflict, 'not unlike Earth'.

"So, because of them getting saved, you turn their home planet into a nightmare." said Helen. "(Jax-Ur's not my uncle! He and Mala are up to something, I just know it.)"

"As getting rescued to become a member isn't good enough." so did Superman.

The pair insists that they have brought order and peace to the planet and made it better than it had ever been. They have been shaping the planet into Jax-Ur's vision of paradise on Krypton and the planet is now ruled by order. The people that Superman, Helen, and Jake saved were criminals meant to be executed.

"Please understand from the group you saved are criminals, we try to bring peace to this planet ever since." said Jax-Ur. "They need us to bring order ever since, and its been find with our help."

"A team, peace, order, and to fight back is all we're doing." Mala said. "Not to bring anymore harm, that's all in the past."

"Is that so?" Helen questions them.

They then warn the three that they have developed their powers for a year and he should not interfere.

"Come, we'll show you." Jax-Ur show them everything in the city. "It just trying to destroy the old, to built a new home. From training school, giving others somewhere to live, children to learn so much...it is something we can bring a better order for all of them. And those who try to break the law to become criminals, well..." he smiles. "They have to deal with Mala and I first."

"A city of peace, that's a lot to work on." Jake gives them some credit.

"I just wish they would smile." and Superman.

No kidding...

"Oh, please." Mala spoke. "I hope neither one of you will but in to our affairs, Kal-El."

"I'm sure they all know of their place. Helen, why don't you and Jake have a look around while Kal-El and I talk about getting back to his Earth. Take plenty of your time please, you behave."

This was weird for Superman tells them to stay put.

"You heard him, you two be careful."

For Helen and Jake had their chance to have a look around to see that there was far more than peace and order on their planet as Jax-Ur and Mala said.

"Jake?"

"I know, Helen, something's up. I can feel it." said Jake. "Its bad."

Helen should've known for both Superman and Jake to catch on early.

"In that case, let see how well my so call uncle and his woman said was all true. Let's take the tour." she leads the way. "(Clark, you be on your guard too in case something does happen next.)"

I know, something's not right about all of this. Jax-Ur takes Superman to his ship and assures him that there isn't anything wrong with it. The crew member that Superman spoke to earlier sneaks in and tells Superman that the 'criminals' that he rescued were actually leaders from before Jax-Ur and Mala's reign. She begs for Superman's help, but he refuses on the basis that a fight between the three Kryptonians would be devastating to the planet. For Jake to find something big, he shows Helen to find something big about Cetea on what they really were.

"Helen, look at this. Cetea, the woman we saved with the others." Jake had found photos of her and other ones like her. "They look like real leaders of their home planet, they haven't got any criminal records on all of them. I felt it out, they're all cleaned."

"Now that's odd-!" Helen trips to find some hidden room from the vent to go through. "Ah, Jake, I think I found something else we didn't see from Jax-Ur and Mala's touring. Follow me."

The crew member, Cetea, shows Superman a factory where an armada of ships, piloted by drones, is being built. Superman checks the destination for the ships and discovers that it's Earth, which he isn't surprised by. For Jake and Helen check on the other side as well, the three of them now known that Jax-Ur and Mala were causing trouble again – from one planet to rule over and Earth to be destroyed by their hands.

"Figures." said Jake.

"I knew they were up to something again!" and Helen.

Soon, Jax-Ur knocks out Jake to have something in mind on his niece.

"So, you two found out, what a shame."

"Jake!" Helen helps her brother to get capture next. "Jax-Ur! You loser!"

"Now, now, Helen. That's no way to treat your uncle, I just might have to keep you for you powers from your arm..." he uses a knife and powers to cut something down in half. "I'm afraid to has to go today. Either that, or you can say goodbye to your little half brother."

Having Jake as his hostage, Helen surrenders to keep him alive by losing her arm from her wicked uncle.

"Jake, I'm sorry..."

"No, Helen..." he was out to be sleeping.

Unfortunately, an alarm goes off, and a group of soldiers arrives. Superman and Mala fight, but Jax-Ur manages to capture him in a set of energy rings and Cetea.

"You should've left, Kal-El. Now you, Cetea, and Jake will die together." Mala kicks Superman. "Luckily for Helen, we have some use for her powers...to be removed."

Superman sees Jake and Helen were both in grave danger.

"Oh, no." shock Cetea.

"Helen...Jake..." Superman reaches his hand out to them.

As Superman, Jake, and Cetea are taken to the black hole, where they will be thrown in and executed.

"Of all the phenomena of nature, none fascinates me more than a black hole. It is the one true force of absolute power. Everything it touches becomes its own." Jax-Ur muses over his admiration of the black hole and gets set to send out his prisoners. "Oh, Helen, say goodbye to your friends and brother for me to begin the operation. For this one hurt a bit...at first."

He was serious to cut Helen's arm to have that power.

"Some uncle you turned out to be!"

"Ah, I'm sorry you have to find out the hard way. Throw the three to their dooms." Jax-Ur gave his men an order.

The ship suddenly starts to shake, and a soldier, Alterus, arrives. He explains that the ship hit a gravity anomaly, and the navigation system has been damaged.

"We better check it out." Mala said to Jax-Ur.

For Helen sees something for Alterus to leave for Helen to grab a crystal shard for her to use on her arm to break free carefully. He was on their side, yeah!

"Plague on you and your self-serving treachery, Alterus." Cetea said to him.

"My dear Cetea, I deserve much worse than that!" and he shoots the chains to break them free. "Hurry, it won't take them much longer to figure out that I set the system up."

Helen was free to get back to fighting.

"Alright! Thanks a bunch, Alterus!" she was happy. "Jake!"

"Helen!" Jake hugs his sister. "At least your arm's in tact." Jake had his wand back and all good to go.

"Don't remind me, let just stop those two for good this time. I want to see them go down!"

Jax-Ur and Mala go to investigate, but find that it was a lie. However, the distraction was enough to allow Alterus and Cetea to escape in a pod.

"All three of us decided to stick around, until we can find a new planet for you two." said Superman. "Trying to have Helen's arm cut off for an uncle you are, Jax-Ur, and trying to kill Jake, now that's going too far."

Now it was on for Superman to push Mala back for Helen cuts through the machines with her sharp crystal sword and Jake zaps away.

"Now you see us...Now you're gone." he fires away. "Shamoo! Can do!"

Superman, Helen, and Jake confront Jax-Ur and Mala, and destroys the ship's controls so that it gets caught in the gravity of the black hole and is pulled closer.

"You're not going back to that planet!" Helen beats down Mala to give Superman a hand. "Not anymore."

The ship was moving in closer to the black hole.

"We're heading towards the gravity's well!" said Jax-Ur.

The ship tears, releasing all the air, but Jax-Ur gives Mala a breathing mask.

Superman, who doesn't have one, is at a disadvantage only for Jake to use his bubble beam to give himself and Helen some air, and the pair of bad Kryptonian duos decide to leave them.

"So much for caring about family..." said Jake. "Helen, we need to get Superman and get out of here now! Those two are on their own!"

No kidding, or they will all get sucked to their doom.

"Yeah, let's leave with Superman...Right away!"

However, Superman finds an escape pod, which Jax-Ur and Mala try to take from him. He tries to get Helen and Jake inside with him.

"Helen! Jake! Over here!" he said. "Hurry!"

They float towards their friend. For Jake fires one more powerful blast from his wand to stop Mala and Jax-Ur for good this time.

"Do it, Jake!" said Helen.

"Okay!" he aim, charges up, and then fires. "Hey, Mala! Jax-Ur! This ends...now!"

Unfortunately, the ship hits the pod, sending Jax-Ur and Mala careening towards the black hole. Direct hit, Jake! Nicely done! Superman along with Jake and Helen enter the pod, and watches as the two evil Kryptonians are sucked into the black hole.

"Helen! Why?!" Jax-Ur calls out his niece for the last time. "Why me?!"

"No, Jax-Ur!" same with Mala.

That was...some death scene right there.

"Wow!" surprised Helen. "Are those two dead?"

"Well, seems like it if they were pulled by force to lose air that fast-!" Jake sees the ship going into the black hole to blowing up next. "Ah...Okay, now they're dead. Ouch. So much for having an uncle."

"Well, that just fine by me to them both. (Later, uncle.)"

Superman got some air, to saving Helen and Jake, they fly away from the black hole, and he hugs the two to be a true family and friend to them both.

"Jake. Helen. I'm glad you two are okay." he said. "You had me worried."

"Oh, Clark. We're sorry. We were scared too...Well, almost." said Helen. "But hey, we did it right? We're okay."

"The important is that we brought peace and good order back with Cetea and everyone else." and Jake. "I mean, yeah. It was a close call. I think we learned a lot today, lets leave this area of space."

They then fly off in the escape pod and returns to the alien planet. For the three were rewarded as their heroes for Superman, Helen, and Jake got metals from their honor for everyone to cheer for them.

"Thank you all so much." said Cetea. "You can visit us anytime to be more than welcome on our planet."

This makes Helen and Jake happy to hear that one.

"It was nothing really."

"We should do more space missions like this all the time, Superman."

Upon leaving the planet, Superman realizes that it was a mistake to refuse to help the aliens and vows never to turn his back on others again. For Helen and Jake will see to that for their friend as well, for Clark/Superman would known from right from wrong as well, he did...t just more proof before making a move, on which he did.

"Although Cetea's people were grateful for my help, I wondered if it wasn't I who should be grateful. They reminded me of a saying: 'Evil triumphs when good men do nothing'. I won't forget it again." he said.

And off the three go back to Earth together, as for the deaths of Jax-Ur and Mala to be the other Kryptonians once...well, I think they won't be miss anytime soon, or ever. Which was good enough for Helen Star for her and Jake to not have an uncle like that dude was.


	41. In Brightest Day

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 41 – In Brightest Day...

Helen Star and Jimmy Olsen happily admiring the artwork of Jimmy's friend, Kyle Rayner, who works in the art design department for the Daily Planet.

"Wow, nice art work! (And I thought Jake could top this in his art class.)" she said. "Are you seeing Kyle's work, Jimmy? Its amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you are...Though, yes! They are good." Jimmy said to be blushing on what he said to make Helen laugh. "How do you come up with this stuff, Kyle."

Kyle sees them liking his work...Well, for some people that is.

"You two are my only fans to like each other and liking my work."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asks Kyle.

He shows Jimmy and Helen the paper on something else to be bad news.

"Read them and weep." he said. "I did."

Kyle is discouraged by the fact that the comic book companies have rejected his art submissions.

"My photos been rejected a lot by Perry from time to time."

"Hey!" this made Helen a little upset. "They can't do that to you, Kyle! You have so much you can do with them knowing about, on called for! You just need to keep on trying. I am to aid Superman like my brother Jake, and Jimmy to take good photo shots."

Kyle sees Helen's point to look at Jimmy next.

"Maybe you're on to something, Helen." he said.

"And this is why I love her so much." While the pair talk, a thug runs up and tries to steal Jimmy's camera. "Hey!"

Helen flies on after the man.

"(Really, loser? Bad move.) Stop, thief!"

Kyle foils the robbery, apprehends the thief, and return's Jimmy's camera, which Jimmy promptly uses to take a triumphant picture of Kyle. From stopping the man and fighting back, this guy was good.

"Lots of football moves I learned in college." he said to giving Jimmy his camera back.

Helen deals with the man to take the thief to the hospital and then in jail next.

"Not bad, Kyle. (This guy got some moves.)" said Helen.

Even Jimmy takes pictures of his friend stopping the thief.

"Score one on page one." he then asks Helen something else. "Listen, Helen, I was wondering...since we're both done with high school soon...if its alright for me to move in with you? I promise to pay rent and help around the place."

A nice thought for Jimmy to do with Helen once they both finish with high school, and what about Jake? Well, Helen thought about something.

"Taking our relationship to the next level a little, huh?" she teases her boyfriend. "Well...There is a spare room next door for Mr. Max to move out soon for Jake to live in, so maybe...If we work something out for all three of us to make it happen."

That sounds like a plan to do next.

"Great!" Jimmy calms down a little to be too excited. "I mean, sure. We'll work something else."

Cute, huh? For those two and how Kyle's cool in combat and drawing a lot. Unfortunately, Kyle's bad luck continues as Daily Planet editor-in-chief Perry White rejects the picture, along with Jimmy's suggestion that Kyle be named a hero in the newspaper.

"Not on page one, huh?" Kyle asks Jimmy.

Helen feels bad for him as well to try cheering him up.

"Man, Perry will soon learn one day. Just keep on trying." she said.

"It is a shame." same with Jimmy. "But still, Kyle, for me and Helen will still think of you as a hero."

A nice way to not give up hope just yet. Meanwhile, the Daily Planet staff watches a space shuttle landing on TV. Even for Clark to try to calm Lois to not worry so much, she doesn't know the half of it about him being Superman.

"Sure, how many times have you flown to the moon, Smallville?"

Ha! Good one. Things are going as normal but then a smaller ship careens through space and hits the shuttle. The shuttle starts to fall out of control but Superman manages to save it. For Helen to be seeing this, she calls up Jake on his way out school to hear and watch on just happened on TV.

"Jake?"

"I know, Helen, but Clark took care of it." he said. "Its okay. I'll meet you in a bit to find on whatever that hit the space ship for us to find later, I'll have a look around to be sure."

"Yeah, you go do that and be careful." said Helen to hanging up next. "(What could cause to almost hurting those people from earlier...?)"

Back on Earth, the smaller ship crash-lands in the middle of a forest. An alien creature dressed in a green-and-black uniform points a green ring at a green lantern to keep it safe. He then tells the ring to find another and choose well. The ring flies off with a glowing green aura. Jake sees this to try moving the parts away to save the strange alien.

"Ah, hello...? Wow!" he senses someone. "This alien's hurt badly. (I better do something!) Hang on, sir! I'll save you!"

The ring flies through Metropolis causing a few minor problems until it finally hits Kyle in the head, while he's in the Daily Planet men's room.

"Lois, have you seen Kyle Rayner?" Perry asks her.

"Yeah chief, he was heading to the one place where even my credentials won't get me in." she tells her boss.

Kyle is in the men's bathroom.

"That's right, in the bathroom." Helen said.

Kyle picks up the ring and puts it on. In a flash of green light, Kyle is suddenly dressed in a uniform similar to the alien's. Also, Kyle is unable to remove the ring from his finger. The suit disappears as Perry storms into the bathroom and orders Kyle to draw the shuttle for a story on Superman's rescue. When Helen sees Kyle running out to notice a strange ring was on his finger.

"Excuse me, Helen."

"Kyle, that's fine." she sees the ring. "Hey, what kind of ring is that?" Helen touches it to get something from her arm of a green-like light to make many forms for her to absorb. "Huh?! (That's freaky!)" and then hides. "And I thought its from a cereal box. Kyle? Wait, what's up with your ring? It's not from a free prize from Lucky Charms."

Looks like Helen goes to meet up with her brother next. As Superman finds the alien's ship but is unable to help for Jake to do the same thing.

"Jake?" he sees him.

"(Clark.) Hey, Superman, please give me a hand." he uses his wand to move other things aside. "Some type of alien's badly hurt and trapped under his ship. We have to help him!"

They move the other parts to aid the alien name Abin.

"You need help." said Superman. "Let Jake and I-!"

"No..." said the weak Abin to stopping the two from doing anything. "He needs your help now."

"Who?" Jake asks.

"The Green Lantern..."

The alien dies just after telling him to help 'the Green Lantern'. Soon Helen arrives to be too late on what that alien was.

"Superman. Jake. Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" she sees the mess. "Hmmm...Seems to be connected to this power that I absorbed."

"What do you mean, Helen?" Jake sees the power to look familiar to him. "Green Lantern..."

As Superman ponders the words as Jake and Helen were as well, another alien named Sinestro arrives and demands that Superman and the other two give him the ring.

"Another one like the alien was?" questioned Helen.

"Not quite, far from it really." Sinestro looks around the ship. "Abin hidden the lantern, but he couldn't hid the ring. Where is it? Do you three know where?"

Jake then sees something on Sinestro's ring to have a yellow ring.

"A yellow ring?" he was confused.

"Green? Yellow?" same with Helen.

Looks like Sinestro wasn't playing around.

"I demand some answers of the Green Lantern ring, where is it?"

Looks like he's a bad guy for the others won't tell Sinestro anything.

"We don't know that you're talking about." Superman tells Sinestro.

When Superman expresses ignorance, Sinestro attacks him.

"The Green Lantern ring, give it to me."

"Superman!" Jake and Helen try to save their super hero friend. "Hold it right there, alien!"

As Helen uses the power she has from her arm of the Green Lantern's powers against Sinestro to work somehow and Jake with his beam magic attack, he creates a shield to use a form of a arm to fight back.

"Ha! Child's play, they won't work on me." he fights back. "Children like you two need to learn your places."

Jake and Helen were down in seconds after taking a powerful hit from Sinestro.

"Leave them alone!" said Superman to be in pain.

Unprepared for the attack, Superman is easily defeated, but Sinestro discovers he really doesn't have the ring.

"Looks like neither of you don't have it." Nevertheless, Sinestro tries to kill him before leaving as Jake and Helen shields their friend in time. "How pathetic that Abin would entrust the ring to brutes like these."

Superman survives the attack and discovers the lantern hidden by the shipwrecked alien.

"Are you two okay?" Superman asks. "Thank you for saving me."

A close call to quick thinking they did there.

"I think someone needs to find someone who has a ring and stop that guy...And the other to look at the..." Jake sees the space ship was destroyed. "On what's left from the ship."

Helen Star knew where Sinestro was going to follow him.

"My arm will lead the way. Jake, you and Clark find out on what's going on while I find the ring..." she takes off. "(And I think I know who it is!)"

"Just watch yourself!"

Superman knows that he and Jake will catch up to Helen in a bit.

"She'll be okay, Jake, lend me a hand over here. I found something." he shows Jake.

"Huh?" he sees a lantern from it. "Its a...some type of strange looking lantern."

When Superman and Jake both touch it, they are transported to Oa, and confronted by the Guardians of the Universe. They express sorrow for the loss of their soldier, Abin Sur, and proceed to tell Superman and Jake about the Green Lantern Corps and origin of the renegade ex-Lantern, Sinestro. They then ask Superman Jake, and Helen for their help in defeating Sinestro and saving Kyle.

"Please, help us stop Sinestro and aid the new Green Lantern, Kyle."

Back at the Daily Planet, Kyle draws the shuttle and his ring generates a miniature construct of a green ship. Confused, Kyle leaves the building and witnesses an accident involving a gasoline tanker truck and a young girl. Using the power of his ring, which instinctively makes his uniform reappear, he easily saves both the girl and the driver and prevents further damage. Soon Helen arrives to see that the ring was on Kyle to become someone else.

"Kyle?" she was confused. "Is that you...? The ring!"

"Helen?" Kyle sees her. "Did you see what I just did? Its because of this strange ring to give me cool powers."

"You must be this thing called the Green Lantern." Helen then warns Kyle that he was in danger. "I don't know what's going on, but someone with the Yellow Ring color wants you dead. Come with me!"

However, he is then confronted by Sinestro who attacks him and demands the ring.

"Do I know you?" Kyle asks him.

"Wait! He's not friendly!"

With Helen warning Kyle, Sinestro was ready to strike.

"Its the you again, girl, I won't let you stop me." he said. "And you have something that belongs to me." Sinestro attacks.

The fight between Kyle and Sinestro continues throughout the city for Helen to have that power to aid Kyle.

"I got your back! Long story short, I kind of absorb some of it."

"I understand." he said.

This Sinestro guy doesn't give up, doesn't he?

"Give me that ring!"

"Just one problem...we're become one. I can't get it off." Kyle tells him.

Sinestro has more experience and easily forces Kyle to retreat. When Kyle finally goes on the offensive, his ring runs out of power and he cannot fight back. Even Helen tries to fire more green light powers at Sinestro.

"Enough of this!"

But he traps Helen in a cage with her arm stuck in it.

"Stay put while I get the ring back, even if its by force." he tries to use a hand to squeeze Kyle.

"Wait, don't you want to talk first?" Kyle tries talking to Sinestro. "You know, banter back and forth to show me your innate superiority?"

But like he would ever listen to reason, Sinestro's a villain after all.

"No."

"Stop! You'll kill him!" Helen had trouble breaking free. "(This is really bad...Kyle!)"

Sinestro is hard to stop, you know?

"I never give up." he said.

"You never shut up, either." soon Kyle was running out of Green Lantern juice.

Fortunately, Superman arrives and takes Kyle away. As Jake uses his spells to free Helen from Sinestro's powers.

"Shamoo! Can do!" he does it. "Looks like we made it in time. No need for thanks, Helen."

"Yeah, yeah, about time you came. Did you two find anything?"

Jake told Helen the whole details 'to make the long story short' of the Oa group, helping them with the other Green Lantern members, Kyle was now the chosen one, the recharge lantern with the green, Sinestro was the enemy of theirs, and for the three must help Kyle out to stop this mess for good. Soon the four escape the area in time to lose Sinestro.

"Jake! Helen! Let's get going! I got Kyle!"

Superman tells Kyle about everything else as well.

"You sure about this?" Kyle asks Superman.

"Its up to you now, Kyle, and you better charge up your powers..." Superman sees Sinestro returning. "And fast."

Sinestro eventually finds Superman, who has given Kyle the lantern.

"Man, this guy doesn't give up!" both Helen and Jake said together.

"I will have that ring!"

Superman delays Sinestro while Kyle touches his ring to the lantern, which gives Kyle a vision of the Green Lantern oath and recharges his ring.

"Now what?" Helen was confused. "We'll die if you don't do something and fast, Kyle!"

Jake thought of one.

"Wait...Kyle, say the oath. By placing the ring next to the lantern, something might happen. Trust me." he said. "Helen, help me out. (I thought I've heard about the Green Lantern group, these guys ar cool super heroes from every other planet, and ours.)"

"Okay. (It was fun for these powers to use while it lasted.)"

As he does to hear the members from Oa to say the line, soon Kyle says it, Jake 'to give him a boost from his magic', and and Helen 'with some powers to give to her friend started to work.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!"

Just as Kyle finishes, Sinestro beats Superman and restrains him.

"Let's end this."

"Superman!" shock Jake and Helen to see the horrors.

Just then...Kyle attacks Sinestro and this time he has a greater offensive power.

"Yo, Sinestro!" he fights back by throwing a big rock at his enemy.

However, Sinestro still has the advantage and hurls Kyle away.

"Is that the best you got?" he questions Kyle to attacking him a lot. "I could've been the Green Lantern, but they wouldn't let me. They feared me! I could so much more to get other powers some other way, for they should've known that I would come back to kill them all."

Kyle eventually lands in an airfield and surrenders, offering the ring. Sinestro takes the ring, but it explodes, temporarily stunning him.

"Fake out!"

"Nice one, Kyle!" Helen cheers her friend on. "(I knew he wouldn't give that loser the ring for real.)"

Kyle then reveals the real ring is still stuck on his finger and the one he gave Sinestro was a construct decoy. Kyle presses his advantage and pummels Sinestro, sending him flying into a giant green lantern construct that first overwhelms Sinestro with power, then detonates.

"Touch down!" Jake said with joy. "Victory goes to the green team."

Superman breaks free of his restraints and destroys Sinestro's ring.

"I think that took the fight out of him." said Kyle.

"And he won't be needing the Yellow Ring anymore." and Superman.

The Guardians commend Kyle and appoint him the new Green Lantern of Sector 2814.

"The ring has chosen you, Kyle Rayner." said one of the Guardians.

Kyle claims that he's unworthy and that someone like Superman, Helen, or Jake should be the new Green Lantern. I don't think so.

"But I'm just an artist. I doodle in the margins of notepads I daydream about color form and monster trucks. I live half my life in a fantasy world."

However, Superman assures Kyle he'll be perfect for the job. I think he'll be just fine.

"You sound perfect." he said to Kyle.

Helen and Jake both agree with their friend as well, Kyle is good to be Earth's Green Lantern hero.

"I think Jimmy was right, Kyle, you are a hero to the both of us. And everyone else."

"As she said. You'll do great." and Jake. "Ah...could you give the three of us a ride back on Earth please?"

And so, Kyle was the new Green Lantern from that day on.

"Sure, hop on."

Back to Earth Superman, Helen, and Jake return thanks to Kyle's help. And with that, I guess some artists and once a football player like Kyle can do so much more to make some of his dreams come true as a new super hero. With luck...I guess the ring chose someone to be the new super hero made the right choice. I wish I had powers like the other Green Lantern members do.


	42. Superman's Pal

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 42 – Superman's Pal

A sweet romance from the young photographer Jimmy Olsen and Helen Star were madly in love with each other, to be making out from hugs, kisses, and such from her room to have their moments last all night long for them to spend some time. And hopefully to plan for Jimmy to be moving in real soon with Jake helping them out.

"This is nice for us to be like this, you know?" Jimmy couldn't stop kissing Helen. "You're so beautiful, Helen."

"And you're sweet, Jimmy." she smiles to then hugging Jimmy. "I love you so much. It was hard to getting to know others at first for me and Jake to be together, but I learn a lot since Superman helped us out from our powers and helping other people. A lot of it to learn over a few years so far. Still working for the Daily Planet to one day becoming an officer while still saving the world with the powers of a half Kryptonite like myself and my arm. Its weird, I know."

"It doesn't matter, Helen, you're fine the way you are. To me that is..."

With them staring into each other's eyes to keep on making out some more...until Jake butted in to see this.

"Helen...? Ah, sick!" he gets a bit gross out. "Helen! At least keep the door a crack when I come home form work! Hi, Jimmy."

The two stopped for now to feel really shy.

"Jake! Ever heard of knocking?!" Helen got mad.

"Sorry, I just got back. Look, I need more paper work for Jimmy to plan the moving in soon and from next door for me to be in in a few months. I'll be in the living room, so finish kissing in here and then come out."

Jake leaves Helen and Jimmy be a for a little while longer to keep on making out.

"Fine, but I need to keep the door crack open a little to hear you." Helen said to be a responsible older sister.

"I know!"

Jake hear Helen loud and clear to be happy for her being with Jimmy to finish up for the night.

"You sure are a good sister to Jake, he must be happy having someone like you to raise him." he said. "Amazing..."

Jimmy hugs Helen to make her laugh.

"I hope my hugs aren't hurting you from my powers and such, Jimmy, you know I would never..."

"I'm fine just like this." said Jimmy. "I hope we can do this later tomorrow both you and I."

"I would love to, Jimmy, very much." Helen said with joy. "After this, let's watch something together."

A nice way to spend the night for, you know? How cute! The next morning, it was another day in the Daily Planet and the new intern Tina walks around with her excessive jewelry clanking. Helen finds her to be annoying to show up out of nowhere to be working at the Daily Planet with some odd reason for both Jimmy and Clark to notice. Man, she has so much metal type of jewels all over! Even Lois can't stand them.

"Anyone ever told you that those things are annoying?" she asks Tina.

"Well, I love metal."

For Helen to keep her cool and distances away from Tina, she tries to get back to work.

"Grrr...! The nerve of some people." said Helen.

"Ah, Helen?"

Jimmy tries to cheer his girlfriend up for Clark to tag along.

"You and Helen are hitting it off, aren't you?" he asked. "You two are cute together."

"Oh, yeah...we are, Clark." Jimmy said to have his face turn red. "She's awesome. Helen is nothing compare to what Tina is, I wouldn't do so well if I ask her out to look this cool and hang out with Lois Lane."

Clark sees why Helen doesn't like her so much.

"She's a show off to put Helen on edge, I'm sure you got her back somehow."

"I know. But when she does that thing, I can take of myself...its only hurting Helen a lot more." said Jimmy.

A TV newscast shows that there's a car chase just outside the building and Jimmy goes to take pictures, while Clark sneaks off to become Superman. As Helen got some powerful electrical whipping to absorb to be ready for anything.

"Ah, finally some action!" she was all set. "(Wait for me, Clark!)"

Superman easily apprehends the fleeing truck, but Angela Chen tells her pilot to get lower, as she 'wants a better shot'. Her helicopter crashes into another, causing it to crash into a bridge. Both Superman and Helen manage to get the helicopter to safety, but the bridge starts to collapse. Jake comes in with his magic spells to try holding up the falling bridge as long as he could.

"I got this...! But the people need to move away!" he said. "Hurry, Superman! You too, Helen! (And fast, I don't know I can hold up this type of spell for very long...)"

True, they all can't do too many things at once!

"Jimmy! Get the crew!" Superman tells Jimmy to get the crew out of the helicopter while he fixes the bridge.

Leaving Helen to use something to melt the metal parts with electrical burns and Jake to seal up the rest.

"Shamoo! Can do!"

That holds up the bridge thanks to three super heroes working together on that one.

"Done and done! Do it, Jake!" said Helen to see her boyfriend helping out. "Awesome job, Jimmy."

Jimmy sees Helen waving to him.

"My hero..."

After the chaos is over, Superman refuses to give Angela a statement and thanks Jimmy for his help.

"Got time for a statement, Superman?"A Angela asks him.

"You wouldn't want it!" he said to thank Jimmy again to take off. "Thanks again, Jimmy. And Helen, you have a right boyfriend to fall in love with. See you and Jake some other time."

Both Jake and Helen wave goodbye to Superman.

"Bye!" they said at the same time.

Angela, looking to cover for her lost footage, asks Jimmy for an interview.

"Jimmy, how about you asking questions for us about your pal Superman?"

"Well...I'm so good answering questions like this." he said.

"But that makes you a friend to Superman, right?" Angela asks.

"I know him just a friend who helps people." Jimmy answers. "That's about it. As well as Helen and I are in love and Jake's a good brother to her."

"Cut." she tells her camera man. "That's all I wanted to hear."

Jake had an odd feeling that Angela was planning something to use from Jimmy's questions.

"(What's Angela up to this time? News people always love to get their dirt to make up something else all false.)"

As Jimmy politely refuses, claiming he wouldn't be comfortable, nor would really call himself a close friend of Superman. Other than being Helen's lover and a good friend to Jake, he just sees the action from time to time from the sound of it.

"Okay, we're done. Let's go you two." Helen gets Jake and Jimmy out of the scene. "I help others to do some good, not to become a celebrity. Geeze..."

Later, a newscast shows Angela interviewing Jimmy. However, the interview has been edited so that when Angela asks about Jimmy's relationship to Superman, it appears that he's saying that he and Superman are friends. Angela then claims that Jimmy is Superman's pal.

"Oh, no..." Jake sees this on his way to school on a bus to have a small TV.

As Helen, Clark, Jimmy himself, Lois, and the others at the Daily Planet see this too, Angela has done it now.

"What?! Oh, come on!" Helen got mad. "I knew that this would happen!"

Even for Lois agree with her.

"Tell me about it! Thanks a lot, Angela." she said. "Superman saved Jimmy and I from Luminous and what am I, chop liver?!"

True, way to have Angela make something up to be not completely true! Helen didn't like it to see how Jimmy feels about all of this mess.

"Helen, hey, don't let this get you. Come on." Jimmy was fine to try to hide his face from others but her. "I don't mind seeing you in public than anyone else."

"Oh, you're okay. I'm glad you're a lot like I am."

"Not much of a public celebrity person?" he asked.

"Not even close." she answers back. "Let's go." Helen then sees Tina. "Oh, what do you want?"

"Hey, Jimmy, Superman's Pal, I like that." she said. "Hi, Helen, don't worry, he's all yours. I just wanted to hang out with you two as friends while trying to find a man for me. The one who likes metal."

This was new, for Tina tries to be friends with Helen and Jimmy, and she was not just a show off.

"Oh, you do...? That's out of nowhere." surprised Helen. "If that's all you want, then we can hang out as friends. Sorry, I just thought you didn't like me."

"Nah! I love your skills of metal when you take out the bad guys. Amazing! I wish to have a super hero friend...besides getting notice a little, girlfriend."

I guess Tina was okay for Helen to accept her a little.

"Another friend to hang out only, I like that." said Jimmy. "Come on, Helen, she's being nice."

Helen thinks really hard to allow Tina to hang out.

"Oh, why not? You're okay who loves metal a lot."

"And you're alright who's half human." Tina leaves the elevator next. "See you two later. We're going to have so much fun."

Well, not bad a first start for Helen and Jimmy.

"Not bad, huh?" Jimmy asks his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Its a slow start for Helen to become friends with Tina. Shortly afterward, people start to call Jimmy 'Superman's pal', and he is given a free meal at a fancy restaurant. Jimmy talks to Tina while going on his date with Helen about Superman and takes credit for a lot of things he didn't do.

"See? Its fun to hang out with people who know of Superman." said Tina. "And don't mind me, I love collecting metal. Its my hobby. Do you two have a hobby?"

"Love working out a lot." Helen had one.

"And taking photos a lot." and Jimmy. "Still, Superman's a good person type of alien to have things, do stuff, and solve problems. But its nothing compare to going out with someone like you, Helen."

The two hold hands with each other.

"Jimmy, I think helping Tina find a man and hanging out has been special for you and I. Its not bad."

While Jimmy talks, he discovers the downside of being called Superman's pal but never with Helen Star to love her a alot.

"Aw, you two are so cute together." Tina commented on them.

A group of thugs recognize Jimmy and attack to get back at Superman.

"Both Superman's pal and Helen Star, this is perfect for some payback." said one of the thugs. "Lets get them, boys."

Helen tries to fight off the goons to protect both Tina and Jimmy.

"Run, you two!" she gives it her all. "I got them!"

Jimmy shoves Tina away to call for help.

"Tina, run! Go get help!"

As Helen gives it her all to use some of her strength 'and not the elements on humans' to show the bad boys on who was boss. Although they punch her to pinning her down for some as Jimmy sees his girl was in danger.

"Ah! Hey! Let go!" she had trouble breaking free.

"Hold her down, this dummy's mine..."

Jimmy was in danger to not save Helen's life.

"Helen!" he tries to reach ou to her.

Tina calls for Superman's help and he comes to save Jimmy and Helen in time. Removing the weapon to go flying in the air, the men leave...but not until Helen gave them a few beat ups.

"Oh, that's it...!" she gets to them from punches and kicks. "Basics! And get lost!"

And they do to leave and still be standing to not do that again Jimmy felt bad to see Helen was in danger to not do anything.

"Helen, I'm sorry."

She kisses him to know that Jimmy did try to help Helen out and for Tina to come out of hiding, she was glad that nightmare was all over.

"Hey, its okay. I wanted to protect you more than ever." she said. "But thanks for worrying about me. And thanks for the back up, Superman."

"Good work on not using your arm against those punks, Helen, you're learning well." he said. "And it was thanks of her to call out for help."

"I'm glad for you two are all right." she said. "You really must be Jimmy's pal."

Superman tells Tina that he does see him as a friend, but Jimmy should clear up the 'pal stuff'.

"We are friends, just leave out the pal stuff a little."

"Good point." Helen tells that to Superman to take care of the problem.

Seems that Jimmy knows to clear that pal part stuff out about him and Superman for others to make it completely clear just in case.

"Helen, leave this one to me."

The next day, Jimmy tries to get Angela to take back the story, but she refuses. People start to ask Jimmy for favors, such as giving Superman a thank-you note, inviting him to a party, getting him to do commercials, asking him to attend charity dinners, and having people turn down their music. He is also chased by a large group of girls who are more interested in meeting Superman than Jimmy himself. Tina shows up and helps Jimmy escape.

"Tina?" Helen sees her.

"Helen, do something about the other girls trying to take your man away. I'll get Jimmy to safety." she does so. "Get in!"

With Tina helping Jimmy out for her to drive off.

"Sorry about this, Helen!"

"Its okay." Helen then scares off the other girls with her powers to make water coming shooting out of nowhere from her arm. "HEY! LOSER! STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND JIMMY OLSEN! HE'S MINE!"

Well, that take of that problem to make those girls run away in fear. Soon Jake heard the whole story to ignore all the people talking about Jimmy and Helen for Superman was a big pal business thing.

"Ah! You too, Helen?!" he asked. "This is getting way out of hand!"

"Still, I better go see where Tina hid Jimmy for me..." she sees from afar to end up as a dump area of destroyed cars. "Huh? An old junkyard?" Helen flies on to the area. "Jake, you better go to the Daily Planet to tell Clark about this mess to fix it together, while I go get my boyfriend."

With Helen taking off, Jake had something in mind to take care of to head to a library.

"Yeah, you go do that, Helen. (At the mean time, I have some research to done on this strange Tina person.)"

Looks like Jake gets to work right away while Helen find her boyfriend to be safe somewhere. Tina takes Jimmy to a junkyard where she reveals her real love: Metallo, who is angry with her for bringing him Jimmy rather than Lois. As Jake looked up on Tina to not be good news for she's a thief on auto parts and such to aid others for money and to cause trouble. That's not good! Tina assures him that Jimmy's just as good. Tina in love with Metallo?! Gross! Man, she is an idiot! Jimmy tries to escape in Tina's car, but the keys are gone and she uses a magnet to drop him into the car masher. The masher is activated, but the car is crushed only enough to trap Jimmy inside, not to hurt him.

"Careful.' Metallo tell his girlfriend. "We don't want to damage our collateral just yet."

"Speak for yourself. You didn't have to spend an evening with him or his girlfriend." Tina stops to trap Jimmy inside the machine.

"And I thought I was cold-hearted." he then sees Helen flying by. "Oh, speaking of girlfriend..."

As Helen arrives to the scene to see Jimmy was trapped to try to help him out.

"Jimmy!" she uses some metal parts to bring open to free Jimmy. "I'll save you, hold on!" Helen cuts a lot to break her boyfriend free. "Stay strong!"

Jimmy warns Helen to stay back.

"Helen, run away! Tina is working for Metallo to lower me into a trap to destroy Superman! Get of here!"

"Tina used us to work for Metallo?!" Helen sees from her x-ray visions of Tina smoothing with Metallo. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me...! Traitor!"

Metallo fires a Kryptonite blast to weaken Helen to go down in seconds.

"Look who's talking, babe. I once loved you to love...someone who understand me better like Tina." Metallo ties Helen's arm to go through a machine to crush metal parts to move slowly. "If this doesn't slightly crush you, I don't know what will."

With Metallo winning this win to trap both Jimmy and Helen, what's going to happen next?

"Helen!" Jimmy screams out for his girlfriend.

Jake calls up Clark to alert him about Tina's criminal records to alert his friend to have Helen and Jimmy stay away from her 'a little too late for that part'.

"Jake?"

"Clark, listen. I learn about Tina you have to hear about her, its bad." he tells him everything.

Clark soon overhears a distress call from Tina and heads off to the junkyard to tell Jake for him to be there and him as Superman.

"I get it, Jake, and Tina's up to something to put both Helen and Jimmy in danger. Meet me at the junkyard." Clark leaves the office carefully.

"I will. (I knew my instincts about that woman was true, worse than Angela's stories.)" he gets a his magic ready to go. "Here I come, Helen and Jimmy, ready or not!"

With Jake using his magic to fly on over there, Superman to take flight to almost have Lois's skirt flip up from the powerful gust a wind. Lucky she's careful.

"I've gotta start wearing pants."

Superman and Jake sees Jimmy trapped and Helen was in danger for the little brother to save his sister just in time.

"Helen!" Superman worries. "Jake, how is she?"

"Its okay, Superman. I got her." said Jake to free Helen's arm. "Whoever did this to her and trapping Jimmy is very strong and very bad news."

With Helen feeling weak, she was unable to do anything right now. Jimmy tries to warn Superman next, but it's too late.

"Superman! Jake! Look out! Its a trap! Its-!" he sees a bus crashing on top of Superman. "Metallo."

Metallo ambushes Superman and pummels him. Jake tries to fire off magic beams at the robot man to save his friend.

"Leave him alone, Metallo! I can't believe a loser like Tina would fall for you!" he kept on firing. "Helen's right, she hates people like this girl's attitude problem and upsets with metal!"

Metallo pins Superman down to weaken him with Kryptonite and fires one from his eyes to push Jake's magic aside.

"Sorry, kid, but this for adults only. Thank you."

Pushing Jake aside to do some magic to open the lid to freeing Jimmy on the rest. Jimmy manages to escape the car and confronts Tina, but her fighting skills are much greater than his.

"How can you work for him? He's killing Superman!" Jimmy said to Tina.

"What can I say? I'm in to metal."

Helen then steps in to push her aside after Jimmy uses a chair to block her kicks.

"Basics!" she lets out her anger. "I knew I could never like you...as a friend!"

However, with Helen's skills allow for Jimmy to lock Tina in a closet and activates the magnet.

"Hey! Let me out!" Tina cried out.

"Oh, she's so going to jail after this." she said to hugging Jimmy. "You're okay!"

"I'm glad you're fine."

"Just about..." Helen tries to get herself back in action. "Jimmy, trap Metallo, you need to aid us. Superman's going to die."

Soon, Jimmy also capturing Metallo and dropping him into the masher.

"Nice one!" Jake cheered on.

Metallo manages to escape and fights Superman some more, but Jimmy manages to get Metallo to fall in.

"Like that'll stop me..." Metallo gets zap from Jake's magic. "Why you-!"

"Its payback time!"

Helen uses her heat visions and from her arm to blast from a far at her enemy.

"No one hurts Superman and gets away with it." she said. "Eat this!"

The masher is activated and Superman keeps Metallo inside.

"Did it work?" Jimmy asked.

Seems like it.

"I think we've done it." Superman said to see Metallo wasn't done yet. "I guess not. Helen. Jake. Keep your distances."

At first, it seems that Metallo has been defeated, but he soon emerges unscathed and hits Superman and Helen with Kryptonite rays.

"You four make a good team, and yet for you two are nothing while I can still weaken you both and then fall to your dooms." Metallo was hurting Helen and Superman from his Kryptonite ray blast. "Helen, you be a good girl and stay put. Superman, you'll die first."

Jake tries to do something, but he was afraid to see Superman and Helen get hurt instead.

"Stop it!"

"Don't move, boy, or else!" he warns Jake. Jimmy picks up a car battery and hurls the acid at Metallo. "And what was that suppose to be?"

"Battery acid." said Jimmy.

While Metallo's body is unharmed, the Kryptonite falls out of his chest and he falls in after it, but does not re-emerge for the cars to come crashing down all over him this time.

"No-!"

Many for it to fall, Metallo was done for to be taken away, far away after this. And Tina gets arrested as well. For Superman, Helen, and Jake were saved thanks to Jimmy's help out this one. Helen flies over to hold Jimmy to hug and kiss him.

"My hero." she said. "Thank you, Jimmy."

"Don't you mean our hero, Helen?" Jake corrects him. "But still...you did great, Jimmy."

Same with Superman.

"We would've been doom if you didn't show up."

"Thanks, you guys..." Jimmy was shy.

Later, Jake does the paper work to get the other apartment room from next door to be close to Helen still for Jimmy Olsen to live together real soon once they finish with high school real soon. For them to be closer than ever to work on payment and such and cleaning the place as a team, its official now.

"And there you go, we're all set."

For Helen and Jimmy to cheer, everything was all good to go. Just then, Superman appears out the window to give Jimmy something special.

"Its a little gift from me to you." he said.

"But you didn't have to." Jimmy was surprised. "Between you, Helen, and Jake saved my life a lot than I did."

"And its more than a watch. This button has a high sonic wave for me or Helen to hear. And if you're in danger to be nearby, just hit and for neither one of us to come to the rescue now that everyone knows we're friends." Superman winks to fly off next to say this to Jimmy. "Just don't wear it out."

Superman counsels Jimmy and then gives him a watch that can release a distress signal should he ever get into trouble again. Well, that was nice. Thank Jake for that idea to do, for Helen comes out to sees Jimmy's new watch looks good on him.

"Nice new gadget." she said to holding him. "I guess we'll be living together as a couple real soon."

"I know, but I'll still be myself to have Superman as a friend and a hero." said the happy Jimmy. "I'll keep it that way. And Helen, I'm glad to have you as a girlfriend who's just herself and no one else."

A lot to learn for Jimmy's not causing trouble by accident, he's really a hero to not people bother him again.

"And that's the reason why I love you so much, Jimmy." they kissed. "Well, why don't we three celebrate this day for some pizza? I'm hungry."

Jimmy Olsen, ladies and gentlemen, he's a good character even as Superman's pal normally.

"I like that."


	43. A Fish Story

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 43 – A Fish Story

Lois, Jimmy, Helen, Jake, and Bibbo are enjoying a boat ride out at sea while Bibbo mentions stories of fish attacks. With Jake enjoying the ocean side view 'with a lot of things on his mind', as Jimmy and Helen were working and to be on a date together, as Jimmy was taking photo shots of the sea creatures and his girlfriend.

"Wow...Lots of fishes in the sea, a nice view, and a boat. You don't do these type of things a lot, Helen." said Jake to try to be happy. "It makes feel like you're in paradise."

"And then some." Jimmy was too busy taking photos of Helen to be wearing a swim suit of her own. "Helen, you're amazing to look like a super model."

She was having some fun with her boyfriend on this one.

"I just love going for a swim and seeing the many things under the sea, Jimmy, you're lucky I'm allowing you to do this."

With the two hugging, Jake gets his sister's attention.

"Helen...come on. Please tell me you two with Lois are working while also having some fun?" he asked.

"We are." they both answered.

"Sure, whatever you two love bird say." said Lois. "Thanks for taking us our, Lobo."

"Its nothing." he said. "A lot of fishermen's been scared to go out since some fishes has been attacking them for no reason."

Is that so...? How odd or Lois and Jake to hear this, as Helen and Jimmy were seeing the whales swim by them.

"Look! Whales!"

Jimmy takes a lot of photo shots of them.

"I'm getting some good pictures for these orcs." said Jimmy.

For the whole thing of fish attacking other fishermen was hard to believe for Lobo, who knows what is real. Lois doesn't believe the stories at first.

"Sea creatures hurting others, huh?"

"I still can't believe Clark miss out on this one." said Helen. "Oh, well. Wait until we tell him on what we just witness today."

However, Jimmy is soon attacked by a bunch of flying fish, his camera is attacked and destroyed by a sea turtle, and the ship is attacked by a couple of orcs.

"I got you, Helen!"

Jimmy tries to save Helen, but she has her man for Jake's magic to save both Lobo and Lois's life from being thrown overboard.

"Thanks, Jimmy, but I got you." she asks Jake the next question. "Ah, Jake...since when do orcs attack humans!?"

"I don't know! They only attack if they interrupt their meals or hurt their babies! But I sense pain form them to help someone from this mess to take it out on us!"

Jimmy activates his Signal watch and Superman arrives to save the ship.

"I love this watch." said Jimmy.

Helen places Jimmy with the other two in a bubble shield from Jake's magic for the two siblings to helps out Superman while the others watched for Helen to have some water power on her arm.

"Let's go!"

The whales prove to be too violent however and attack him. Superman is forced to knock them out to finally get them to halt their attack. Leaving Helen to fire lots of water blast at the flying fish to slow all of them down 'like it was in a arcade game', and Jake to make a good magic rope to pull the snapping turtle away.

"Sea creatures gone rampage, that's unusual." said Superman. "Jake, how's everything with you?"

"Snapping turtle has been dealt with."

"And you, Helen?" Superman asks her next.

"Flying fishes are all cooled off. (I may not be an explore on animal behaviors to try calming them, but I know this is way off base on what's making them act like this.)"

With those two helping out, Superman manages to get the ship to shore with Jimmy 'which Helen rescued from falling out', Lois, and Lobo to be saved.

"Now that was a big wipe out." said Lobo.

"I guess the roomers are true." same with Lois.

"Jimmy, I'm glad you're okay."

With Helen hugging Jimmy to hug her back, he was fine and bet wet from the sea waters.

"Its all thanks to you, Helen. Thanks." he said.

Soon, Jake and Helen looked at each other to get to work on this mess right away.

"Ah, Helen...let just skip the intro to know that you and me as Sherlock Helen and Jake Watson are another mystery case again. To solve the sea creatures' rampage on humans. (Lets get to work, I have to make these months count for me, I have to deal with the pain in me later...)"

What did Jake me by that? Anyways him and Helen were ready to solve their third mystery together 'while also helping out their friend Clark/Superman'. Later, Lois speaks with a marine biologist at an aquarium. The animals in the aquarium are highly agitated and attack the people that they see. True, but not like to be way off. However, the biologist claims that there's a logical explanation for the attacks and leaves before Lois can ask more. For her and Jimmy to get something from sea animal and fishes to act fine at the aquarium, Lois Lane was determine to find out more.

"Something stinks here, Jimmy, and its not the fish."

Seeing a limbo car parked could only means one thing...

"I know what you mean." Jimmy sends Jake something to get from his computer.

The two revealed it.

"Thanks to your boyfriend, Helen, I think we know who might be behind this mess somehow." he shows his sister. "Recognize this vehicle?"

"I do...None other than Lex Luthor himself. (What's he up to this time?)" she questions herself.

Luthor's always up up no good. After seeing that Luthor is involved with the aquarium, as Jake explores carefully alone, the same goes for Lois who sneak into the building and discovers the source of the troubles: Aquaman, kept prisoner by Luthor.

"Jake?"

"Lois? What are you doing here?"

"Finding some answers." she said. "Look at this."

They see it to believe it, it was the capture Aquaman super heroes of the seas who's trapped in a tank to do something from Luthor's doing.

"Aquaman?!" Jake was surprised.

"Aquaman?" Lois was lost.

"You don't know who the sea master himself and King of Atlantis Aquaman is, Lois? He's one of the fastest swimmers, can fight and breath on land and sea, commands his sea friends to help him, and...he's not really well around humans." he explains. "What I like to know is why Luthor want with someone like him. (This is very big news.)"

However, Lois and Jake are both soon discovered and captured as well. For Jimmy to be driving around the parking lot, for him to lose Lois's call. Helen then flies by to ask Jimmy what was up...after she flies the car to a nearby parking space after he pop Lois's tires.

"Big mistake..." he sees his girlfriend. "Oh, hi Helen. Thanks for the spare tires."

Helen takes care of it with her speed and arm wrench in seconds.

"Its nothing, Lois will get it. Speaking of her, do you know where she is? I can't contact Jake either." Helen tries to find her brother.

"I don't know. Lois told me that she and Jake found something inside and I lost her on the phone."

Soon Helen sees through the LexCorp's big van to have someone inside – from Aquaman, Jake, and Lois trapped inside with the Star Labs scientists who work for Luthor. She knew right away on what it meant.

"(Jake! Lois! And...Wait, who's that guy?)" Helen takes off. "Jimmy, stay put for me and I'll come back for you. I need to find Lois and Jake. Superman might have to help me out on this one."

And she takes off to follow the van.

"Be careful." he wishes his girlfriend luck.

Lois, Jake, and Aquaman are taken away and Aquaman tells her the story of his capture and reasons for coming. Weapons tests were being held near Atlantis 'it is real' and a war will soon be incited if the tests don't stop.

"That makes sense. And yet, doing that is still wrong. I heard of making the sea to a dump, but this is bad." said Jake. "By the way, Aquaman, I'm a huge fan even if you have trouble trusting in some humans like us."

For Luthor to hear this on the phone, he tells the scientists on what they must do first.

"Idiots! Just kill Lois first before Superman and Helen arrive, but not Jake. I need my son brought to me."

The truck lurches to a stop in a garbage dump and they are going to be killed but Jake by Luthor's orders. As Jimmy takes Lois's car to a car shop to get fixed to tell Clark about him not finding Lois for Helen to go look for her and Jake. This makes him worried...For Jake witness Lois was about to be killed! Fortunately, Aquaman uses his power to communicate with sea animals to cause the seagulls to attack Luthor's men as Jake was free to use his magic spells of a hand shape and frees Aquaman himself and Lois.

"I didn't know seagulls would listen to you." she tells Aquaman. "Thanks for the save, Jake."

"It was nothing." Jake fires another beam at Luthor's men. "Shamoo! Can do!"

The pair escapes on motorcycle and is closely pursued by Lex's men.

"Let's go!"

"Thanks, but I'll fly." Jake follows Lois and Aquaman. "(I didn't know she could drive a motorcycle.)"

To evade capture, Aquaman and Lois drive off a cliff into the ocean as Jake fires back to shield himself from their guns.

"Keep going." Aquaman tells Lois.

"Huh?"

"Just trust me."

A great white shark circles and pulls Lois under the water leaving Luthor's men to believe the job has been finished.

"Hey!" Jake starts to panic to find Lois to be anywhere. "Lois?! Lois!? (Please tell me she's not really dead from a great white shark...?)"

Superman arrives and beats the thugs for Helen beats them up with some water shooting and Jake ties them up.

"We got them."

"No kidding, Superman, it was..." she punches another once more. "Basics! Oh, Jake, there you are."

"Superman! Helen!" Jake stops to feel out Lois to be somewhere near the beach. "Oh, come with me. There's lots I have to tell you two."

And so Jake does, for the three then find Lois and Aquaman alive and well.

"Are you nuts?!" Lois got mad at Aquaman. "That was a great white!"

"Lucky he was passing by. I've got ten more circling us right now." he makes a good point.

And it was a risking move to do for the shark to aid Aquaman to rescue Lois.

"Hope they're not hungry."

"Want me to ask them?" he makes a joke.

As Helen and Jake finally caught up; and Superman takes Lois out of the water and leaves Aquaman to finish his mission.

"Wait! Aquaman! Let us help-!" Jake couldn't stop him. "You..."

"Isn't that...?" Superman sees another super hero of the seas.

"Aquaman, in the flesh." said Lois. "And we don't have much time on what Luthor's about to do to his home Atlantis."

For Jake 'to sense things out' and Helen 'for her arm to react to something to glow up' both knew the location to getting their right away.

"In that case, let's go there right away while we still have some time left.

Later, Lois, Helen, Jake, and Superman arrive on Luthor's ship and demand that the tests be stopped.

"Well, I saw this part coming." said Luthor to be happy to see one person. "Jake, I missed you. How's my son doing?"

"I told you not to call me that, Luthor!"

You tell him, Jake!

"Luthor, you better call off the test right now." said Lois.

For Superman to shove the crew member gently aside and Helen to crush a chair, they all mean business.

"I would do so if I were you." Helen said. "Look, Luthor, if you don't then it'll be Aquaman's anger to take it out on you then just us."

"Why should I stop, I have every right to do this. And I'm just standing my ground to slow down Aquaman. A self defense type of thing." Luthor gives out the order to hear about Aquaman's arrival. "Give them my command to fire if needed." Luthor refuses and orders his men to kill Aquaman.

So, now what? Helen was ready to swim to have some fish power from the arm and to breath to get ready as Jake has his spells to have him and Superman breathe under water.

"Alright, boys, time to sink or swim!"

"Ah...I wish she didn't say that." Jake said to get ready to go. "Come on, Superman!"

Superman was all set to go.

"Right."

However, Aquaman proves to be more than a match for Luthor's men and with Jake's magic to be water proof, Helen's water and fish type of skills, and Superman's help as Aquaman manages to defeat the divers. Water battle!

"It sounds like your 'assets' are getting kicked." Lois said it to Luthor's face.

Realizing that Luthor will lose money if he doesn't act soon, Luthor orders the bombs to be detonated, but Aquaman stops him.

"Trying to kill the people of Atlantis, sea creatures, and your crew but me, huh Luthor?" Jake questions his so call father. "You're despicable!"

"And a loser as you'll ever stay as one!" and Helen. "We stop your men and their works for good. And Superman disarm the bombs in time."

"Its over, Luthor." same with Aquaman. "Thank you, Lois and Jake. Not bad for you surface dwellers."

A nice way to put it from Aquaman himself, I guess...

"Maybe for now." said Luthor.

"No forever." An Atlantean armada is summoned and Aquaman tells his men to fire.

Helen and Jake try to talk some sense to Aquaman to make him and his members to stop, but he wouldn't listen. However, Superman arrives and tells him to stop.

"Stop!" said the Man of Steel. "Helen's right, see? I disarm the bomb in time. You got what you want, now let them go."

Aquaman argues that his people have suffered from pollution for too long, and the surface world must be punished.

"Why should I? How will I know if they don't do it again. This is our chance to save my people, Luthor is proof of the surface dwellers to cause harm to all of us. I have to do we, we have to by sending them back the stone age!"

"You can't be serious!" shock Lois.

"But you can't do that! We won't allow it!" Helen tries to do something.

Its bad enough to start a war with Aquaman.

"You dare to stop me?"

"Stop this!" Jake says something next. "Look, I get it, Aquaman, we all do. It hurts for people to do bad things for Superman, Helen, myself, and other heroes to fix the problem on land. And if you wish to handle things under the sea, then that's your deal. We'll knock some sense into Luthor, and not just because he's my father. I really don't like him...Superman, tell him!"

Superman warns that Aquaman will have to go through him, and he is incredulous.

"He's right, don't do this."

"You side with them?" Aquaman questions Superman. "They pollute your skies like they do with the seas."

Superman says that there are surface dwellers who are working to stop pollution, and Aquaman decides to give them a chance.

"There are some bad ones to be dealt with, and others to fix it. Please." said Superman.

And for that, Aquaman allows it...but only because of Jake to like in his words and befriend Lois to respect her for a human.

"Let just hope it does happen by any means. Take care, Lois and Jake."

Unfortunately, the captain of Luthor's ship fires a harpoon at Aquaman and the Atlantes attack.

"Wait!" Jake uses his shield to save Luthor's men to get a little hit from the arm to withstand the pain. "Stop! Don't do this! Aquaman, make them stop, please!"

As Luthor and Mercy escape by helicopter, Aquaman commands his troops to stand down, then leaves with a warning that if further disrespect follows, there will be a war.

"Sorry, I hope there won't be a war." he said to go under water.

Well, Lois and Superman will be ready if it does happen to talk some sense into Aquaman next time. For him to fly his girlfriend back on shore for Helen to follow, she tells them on where Jake went to on his own.

"So much for solving this problem."

"I know..." Superman asks Helen something next. "Helen, where did your brother go?"

"Huh? Oh, he's okay. He saw that Aquaman stop the attack from getting a little scratch and a close one. Anyways, he went to learn some more magic skills from Dr. Fate today and he'll be back later tonight."

But something from Helen to look worried had her wonder about Jake's behavior lately.

"And you don't sound or look happy about it." he said.

"About that, Jake hasn't been himself lately. I don't know what it is, but its like he's scared to tell me anything. (Jake, what's wrong with you?)"

For Aquaman to give everyone a good warning to remember...The sea life was back to normal again, Jake returns to where Dr. Fate and Inza live in to go to not only learn some new spells but to learn about his conditions to get worse like his mother Lisa Star was to end her fate.

"Dr. Fate...Help me deal with something to aid Superman and Helen to help them in case I'm not around in the future..." he looked sad.

For Dr. Fate knew what Jake Star had a problem for no one else don't know about yet, whatever spell he wanted to learn to aid everyone else is because...(Here comes the ball dropping.) This eleven year old boy has lung cancer since he was born. Ah, man...What will happen next. I guess we'll soon find out way later.


	44. Unity

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 44 – Unity

With things coming and going in one day, Jake looks as his calendar book to let Helen know the big news comings up.

"Hey, Helen! Its happening! Its happening!"

"What is, Jake?" Helen asks her brother.

He shows his sister on a book to be written down.

"Kara Kent's coming by to see more Supergirl helping out a lot more this coming week and such." said Jake. "Clark's happy to see her as much as we are too."

She almost forgotten it was this week to be ready.

"Kara's coming? Then we better be ready for her arrival."

You can say that again. It's a peaceful day in Smallville, and today is extra special for Kara. It's the start of Spring Break and she's going to spend it in Metropolis. After literally speeding through her chores, she is taken to the bus stop where she's given comic books by a young boy who's interested in her. Just before she gets on the bus, she bumps into a tall, dark man dressed as a reverend, who creeps her out.

"Spider powers? Eww!" she rads one of the comic books. Ha! One of them reminds me of Spider-Man. As the week ends, Supergirl sends a letter to Jonathan and Martha Kent, telling them about how she's met celebrities and been around the city. "The Metropolis Meteors made me their honorary bat girl. Won't Barbara be jealous?" She also explains that she's been Supergirl in Metropolis and beat Volcana to aid Superman, Helen, and Jake.

However, now that the week has ended, she has to go back to Smallville, much to her dismay.

"Don't let this get you down, Kara, you had fun. Just think of this of another fun time to have with me next time. Besides being Superman and Supergirl." said Clark. "We did great with Helen and Jake helping us out."

"I know."

While Kara makes her last a few days count with her cousin and friends, Jake has been getting some news about Kansas having a new odd cult to be going around to tell Helen about it while they were at the arcade together.

"What the...?" he was lost to tell Helen next. "Helen, check out this latest newspaper report unlike no other."

"What do you mean? I work at the Daily Planet, remember?" she tries to see it. "Which article are you reading?"

"This. Its something to do with people acting like mindless zombies from a new cult to be going around call Unity."

Unity, now that's odd to hear something like that to be happening all of a sudden in Kansas.

"Unity?" Helen was confused. "What is this, guessing games?"

Jake might've heard a rumor to be going around lately to tell Helen about it.

"No, it might be real. Unity...There's a lot going around about someone in black shows up from every state from town to town, he goes to tell people about something big to tell others about it; the next thing is they go to see it and then have their lives change forever to become calm a lot to be...very freaky to clear their minds and sometimes too violent. Don't look at me, but there's more spreading back with Mrs. And Mr. Kent from Kara's home town. Between you and me, Helen, we better keep our eyes on what's to come next just in case."

Now Helen believes in her brother on this one.

"When do you want to check it out?" she asks.

Sooner than they both think, maybe. While on the bus, she is bored into action and runs home. When she returns to her house, Streaky greets her, but is afraid of the Kents. They tell Kara that they wish to take her somewhere special, and take her to a circus tent. The reverend emerges and explains that he's preaching unity, 'the one true source of universal bliss,' and Kara is to join them.

"Nations fall and demigods fade, but only unity is absolute, all encompassing, and eternal." said the mysterious Reverent Howell.

Upon entering into the tent, Kara sees that the people are connected to an alien creature by tentacles emerging from their mouths and foreheads. Kara runs out and Supergirl arrives. However, when Kara hits the reverend, everyone in the room is hurt. Supergirl grabs Martha and flies off. She then calls up Jake and Helen to alert them of something bad was going on.

"Hello? Kara...?" Jake was confused to then get the news on the phone. "Mrs. Kent's been what?!" he hurries on down to the Star Labs. "Helen! The Unity just happened where Kara's lives in! Get Clark! We have to see about this mess!"

In the hospital, for those two and Superman arrive, and the four heroes learn that an alien parasite has wrapped around Martha's brain stem and cannot be removed without killing her.

"Then this is not just a normal looking parasite." said Superman.

"Its like it came all the way from a monster flick to me." Helen added. "That's just gross."

Just then, Martha starts to stir and recognizes Kara.

"Mrs. Kent, are you okay?" Kara asks her step-mother quietly. "Ma?"

"Kara...Clark...help me..."

However, she slips back into a coma and Superman takes Kara out of the room while Jake studies fro, this parasite alien type of thing.

"Can I look at this too please?" he asked. "(This is big.)"

In the meantime, the doctors learn that the parasite feeds off of the electrical impulses in a person's brain. Just as they realize this, Martha awakens glassy-eyed and pale. She then approaches the doctors. Helen sees her to try saving the scientists and Martha herself.

"Hey!" she holds Martha down. "Fight it, Martha! Don't let this thing take control over you-!"

Somehow the parasite alien goes into Helen's brain to take affect on her for Howell talks within her mind to obeying her.

"Well, someone like Supergirl is perfect to become part of Unity. Be free, my dear, and do as Unity tells you."

This was really bad...Wishing to learn more about what they were fighting with, Superman and Jake examine a fragment of the parasite taken from Martha and uses his x-ray vision through a microscope.

"No way..." surprised Jake. "Does it work, Superman?"

The parasite dissolves under the radiation.

"Looks like it."

While Superman and Jake examine the parasite, Supergirl decides to check up on Martha.

"Hey, you guys? Helen? Any word yet?" she asks.

However, when she returns, the doctors claim she's better and that 'there's no greater healer than unity.'

"She's all better now." said one of the scientists.

"No she's not!"

"But there's no greater healer than Unity."

Then Helen shows up to hold Supergirl down to be mind controlled as well.

"Yes, Supergirl, join us...!" she said to be trapped.

"Helen? Not you too!" shock Kara.

They too have been infected, and attack. Supergirl fights back, but is afraid because of the fact her actions hurt everyone. She is captured and almost forced to join.

"Supergirl!" Fortunately, Superman arrives and kills off the parasites with his x-ray vision.

Same with Helen to freeing her with the other two scientists ad Martha, for Jake to zap some sense out of his sister to come back to normal.

"Shamoo! Can do!"

Helen Star was freed but a bit weak.

"Ah, man..." she got mad to hitting Jake on the head. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Ouch!" he said. "Its good to see you back to normal at least."

"And thanks." said Supergirl. "Helen, I almost loss you."

Helen was grossed out from getting mind controlled from the Unity alien by force.

"Don't remind me, those things crawl up to your nose, mouth, or ears then its game over."

"But still...How did you two known?" Kara asks Jake and Superman.

"Well, from the radiation did the trick to them off." Jake explains to see the other three wanted some more. "Superman, here they come!"

Superman and Supergirl's x-ray vision did the trick to save the three, and Helen herself to have Jake reflect hers at her mouth just in case.

"Gross!" Helen spits the rest of it out. "I can't believe that was in me!"

"Glad I cam to save you." said Superman. "You'll be fine, Helen. And so will Ma."

For Martha to be resting and the other two will be themselves now after sleeping to feel tired as Kara leaves a kiss on Martha's head.

"Sleep well. Let's go." said Kara/Supergirl.

Together, Superman, Supergirl, Helen, and Jake head off to stop the rest of the Smallville citizens who are preparing to spread out and infect more of the world.

"Helen, are you sure you you can still fight?" Jake asks his sister.

She was flying still, right?

"I'll be fine, Jake, really. Its this Unity guy who'll pay for making me into his slave when we get there!"

Yeah, she was going to be okay. A silo is pushed over and the road is blocked preventing their exit.

"Sorry, road's closed." said Supergirl.

The group attacks Supergirl, but she manages to defeat them with her x-ray vision.

"Oh, no!"

Jake tries to help out to getting rid of the rest with his own x-ray vision heat to absorb from his wand beams.

"Pointless." said Howell. "You two might as well give up."

"Mind if Helen and I give it a shot?" Superman steps in to help out the others.

Superman decides that he'll deal with the reverend himself. Even Helen does some pretty well to freeing the others little at a time.

"Basics! Basics! Basics!"

Angered, the reverend reveals his true form, a huge tentacled monster much like the one Kara saw earlier.

"Another one?!" shock Jake.

"Ah, sick!" gross Helen out a lot more. "(Still, we can't let it end like this.) Jake, let's use the x-ray vision powers to save everyone else in Smallville! Leave the rest to Superman and Supergirl!"

And so they do just that for the super heroes cousins to deal with the main Unity one.

"Leave to us, you two!" Superman gives it his all.

Superman tries to use his x-ray vision, but it's not strong enough.

"You're nothing! Behold, the real power of Unity."

Supergirl covers Jake and Helen to aid Superman before he gets killed not by one, ut two bad Unity type of aliens.

"Superman!" Supergirl rushes to the rescue next.

Even if Supergirl's heat vision or Helen's wasn't enough to stop the aliens to keep them away from draining Superman's energy, Jake thought of another plan involving flammable tanks.

"(That's it...)" he tells Supergirl to lift some of them up and Helen with her grass-like vines from her arm. "Supergirl, think fast!"

The reverend and the other alien try to force Superman to join them, but Supergirl with Jake's help blows up the subjugating alien and Superman and Helen both rip the reverend in half. He then destroys it with his x-ray vision.

"Done and done!" said the cheerful Helen. "They won't be coming back now to hurt anymore people."

"Alright!" Jake was happy.

As everyone were all freed even for Owen and Jonathan to see that all was well for Kara/Supergirl to walk him back home as Clark/Superman carries Martha back as well.

"I'm glad that's over."

"I know, right?" said Kara. "Let's get out of here. Thanks again, you guys."

Superman was happy to have Helen and his family free from Unity.

"Like you said, Helen, we won't be seeing them again." said Superman. "Lets get back home."

Helen, Superman, and Jake fly back to Metropolis after saving Smallville tonight and the world. Later, Kara is back at home and now appreciates the peace of Smallville and her normal life. And for Kara to live with it, she finds it to be just fine. In Kansas, living on a farm, having friends with comic books, and so on.

"Maybe normal's fine once in a while."


	45. The Demon Reborn

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 45 – The Demon Reborn

From good things to bad things to come around in one day...For the bad part – Luthor had something to finally have his son Jake Star for himself for some of the people he knows of and Mercy to give him a special paper work to use against Helen.

"Right here, sir."

"Good, Mercy, this will do nicely." said Luthor to be having a freaky grin on his face. "After I'm done with Helen, her half brother Jake will finally be fine...with equal terms."

What did he mean by that...? Well, the other good part was Helen Star finishes high school to start a new live as a true adult to turn eighteen this year to still be working at the Daily Planet 'for she decided to' while aiding the cops to become one later on. For Jimmy Olsen finishes high school too for him to move in with his girlfriend for Jake to also move from next door. Alright! So she decided to stay even after going through court of law to still keep her little brother.

"Here's to you, Helen, you've made it as a true adult." said Jake. "A toast for us to still stay as a family."

"You can say that again, so cheers!" Helen sounded happy. "A good way to have friends from work, finding true love, and doing something throughout the years to still have you, Jake, to stay with me."

From Jake, Jimmy, Lois, Kara, Clark, and others even from high school to go out to celebrate with Helen to become a true adult to have things work out somehow. Good to know, even for Clark/Superman to see Helen growing up so fast.

"(I'm proud of you, Helen, for you and Jake to still stay together.)"

Well, that's one way to start things off right? The next night - Lois and Clark along with both Helen and Jake are waiting at the museum for the opening of a tribal arts exhibit.

"Hard to believe all this commotion over a bunch of beads and blankets." said Lois

But then she stops with the professor walks in.

"The heritage of my people is hardly that trivial, Ms. Lane."

Nice one, Lois...

"Professor Black Wing! I didn't realize you w-...I-I mean I was just joking of course. It's such a wonderful thing, this whole thing; it's..." she laughs nervously. "...so wonderful, really. Have you met Clark Kent?"

Afterwards they were all looking forward to the event to soon be happening tonight.

"I heard this is the exhibit item of a life time." said Clark. "It should be fun."

"And maybe boring..."

Lois Lane just had to say that part.

"Boring? Please, Lois, I heard about this item." Jake explains. "Its the rarest items founded by the people to bring peace and so many things to create on land centuries ago; they say for the people to not die so young had the spirits from one staff give them power for an elderly to become one with the Earth to have the other one saved afterwards to take over. Whether to be a male or a female, the gift of life and power does wonders for all. Unless its stolen for those who use it for evil is bad news."

Jake Star was right about everything he said, for Helen to be saying this to her only little brother.

"You're such a nerd." she said.

"Look who's talking?!" Jake said back. "I meant what I said!"

While they wait a train drives through Metropolis and is soon attacked by a group of people with high tech weapons.

"Someone wants to get an early preview." Lois tells the others.

"Thieves? Now we're talking!" Helen uses her arm to get some strong Earth ground to absorb. "Come on, Jake!"

"If there's danger for us to go to, then this is also the job for Superman." Jake was ready with his magic. "You two, stay put! (See you in a bit, Clark.)"

"Ah, I'll go get help." said Clark to change to meet up with Helen and Jake.

"And I'll go get some answers." and Lois does her job.

For Helen takes flight and Jake in his magic bubble, while Clark runs off to become Superman and attacks the hijackers. For the three break into the robbery to be stopped.

"Not so fast, losers!" said Helen to beating up some of the bad guys.

"I believe this is your stop." said Superman.

For these guys were the League of Shadows, they were back! And the same goes for Talia al Ghul herself.

"Children? And a muscular man...?" catches Talia's eyes. "With powers no doubt, that's different."

The ninja hijackers fight but are ineffective against him. Same goes for Helen to kicking some to trapping other underneath the boxes, and Jake zapping the rest with one blast.

"Is that all you got?" Jake said to recognize one of the bad guys. "Talia al Ghul? The daughter of the Demon's Head and leader of the League of Shadows? This is Batman and Megan's enemies, you guys!"

"The Demon what now?" Helen was lost.

During the fight, however, a staff is discovered and Talia expresses interest.

"At last, the staff."

"I got this one." Superman stops her.

Talia then blows up a bridge and tells Superman and the others that the brakes are already disabled.

"I've already disabled the breaks from the train to crash, stop me or save the people? What's it going to be?" Talia taunts the three.

Superman has no choice but to try and stop the train with Helen helping him out.

"Seriously?! Superman, let's go! Jake get the people away from this side of the cart, hurry!"

"I'm on it!" Jake takes care of it.

As Talia and the other members escape with the staff, both Superman and Helen try stopping the train. Although it seems that they will fail to stop it in time but Batman and Megan arrived and switches tracks so that Superman and Helen could both save the train.

"Hey, you two!" Megan said with her head out of the Batmobile. "Funny to see you, Superman and Helen again since Batman and I just got a call of some rare staff to be stolen by the League of Shadows! (I knew keep them in jail wasn't good enough to stop them...Ra's, this time I won't go easy on your or Talia.)"

Want to know what happen to them? See from the Batman one once its all set. After the train is saved, Batman scolds Superman for his recklessness.

"Do you have any idea who you three are messing with?" Batman tells the two.

"These bad guys are news to us." Helen said back.

"You two know them?" Superman asks them.

"They're more than bad guys, Helen, they're big trouble...One's my younger half sister and the other their leader's...my real father, the one I really hate talking about."

Well, I think sadly but true for Helen and Superman to get it. For Helen, she felt bad to hate hearing about family members turning into criminals.

"Your family?! (Now that's just mess up!)"

"They're none as the League of Shadows." Batman explains the rest. "Besides Megan's nightmares, her sister, and her father being the leader from this terrorist group, and more dangerous than the Joker and Luthor put together."

He also explains some details about Ra's al Ghul.

"Well, either way to see you two to come out of nowhere again, we still like to help out." Superman insists that Batman and Megan allow for Helen and him to help.

"Hmm...Well, I don't see why not." Megan gets out her computer book. "Bruce, I know where the hideout of Ra's is at."

They go to Ra's old hideout and Superman reveals that the staff is said to have healing powers, while Batman discovers wheelchair tracks.

"So wait...This Ra's guy is how old?" Helen asks Megan.

"As old as he's been living since the 1800's, I know. Its impossible for someone like him to get powers for a human to live this long." Megan find something to be very bad. "Bruce, if Ra's got the item staff to use powers to heal like Clark said, this is really bad."

"Could be, Megan."

So now what do they do?

"Speaking of bad, should've Jake come back to us about now?" Superman wonders. "After this, Helen, we'll go find him."

From that and getting back to work would be good to do. For Lois comes back to her apartment to get gas to sleep by someone, as this person does the same to Jake to try getting back to the others from the train station.

"Who's there?!" he keeps his guard up. "I know you're here, I can sense you out..."

And out of nowhere, Ubu appears to shove Jake into the waters to lose track of Superman and Helen.

"Infidel! Go swimming."

He does it, leaving Jake to hold on to dear life as he get washed away from the strong waters to give him...a not so fun type of water ride.

"(Ah, I can't swim like this...! My wand's not work...The cancer's getting worse.)" said Jake to still feel weak.

Later, Lois is apparently kidnapped and Superman sees her hanging off of a clock tower. Leaving for Helen to join with Clark/Superman since she couldn't find Jake to be anywhere else.

"Superman, I can't find Jake! And why is Lois hanging by a clock tower?"

"I don't know, but the sooner we save her and find Jake, the better we can aid Batman and Megan." said Superman to saving Lois from falling. "I got you, Lois."

However, when Superman catches 'Lois' he discovers that she's really Talia in disguise.

"Thanks, but I needed to find a way to get your attention, you and her." she said.

Well, it worked.

"You again, Talia, wasn't it?" Helen questions her. "What have you done to Lois?!"

"Calm down, she's back home safe and sound. I need you two to come meet with my father."

"Your father?" Superman was confused.

"That horrible man who's the father of Megan that him and you her sister mess up her life?!" Helen kept on questioning Talia. "If you did something to my brother too, then so help me...!"

Talia uses the shaman's staff on Superman and knocks him out. As for Helen, it hurts her a bit to get hit with a red sun blast does her for good.

"No...Helen..." Superman was too weak to save her.

"Superman..." same with Helen.

Now Talia had them both, but for what for? What does Ra's want with them? As Jake was hanging on from drowning in the waters to call for help for Megan to arrive with her jet back pack to rescue her little friend.

"Help! Someone! Get me out of here!"

"Jake!" Megan arrives to stop the water with her powers. "Grab my hand!"

Grabbing his wand to start falling to the water falls, only for Batman in his Bat plane saves him again to give him a lift. And with Megan seeing Jake saved to fly back inside.

"Bruce!"

"I got you." he said. "You okay, Jake?"

He was happy to see both Megan and Batman again.

"Megan! Batman! Hi, you guys!" he notice Megan's odd type of bracelet around Megan's neck. "Megan, why are you wearing this...?"

"Its a long story." she said. "But it helps my powers to control them easily thanks to Bruce's help."

More details on that later to read from the other Batman, it takes place before this episode. No rush though.

"I see..." Jake had something else to say. "Listen, have you two seen Helen and Superman? I felt them being with you two a while ago."

"Huh? We thought they would be with you." said Megan.

"No, I saved everyone on the train and then get hit to be thrown into the rivers to die. I thought they would help you out since the bad guys are in black."

Now Jake has their attentions.

"Bruce, I think something must've happened to both Clark and Helen."

"You're right." he agrees. "Maybe someone might know where they are."

Elsewhere...Superman and Helen are taken to Ra's who is now extremely decrepit and barely able to speak.

"Sorry if we have to meet like this."

"That's Ra's?" surprised Helen. "He's so old!"

"And not that I've pictured." same with Superman.

Ra's explains that he used Lazarus Pits to keep himself alive but the powers of the pits started waning. Now what he needs is Helen's power arm and Superman's strength.

"All I need from you, Superman...is your strength. And you, Helen, you have powers in your arm to give me a bitter boost. But you can still keep your powers, no hard feelings."

With Superman and Helen both trapped, they were doomed to meet their faiths against Ra's to try to kill them.

"Wait! No! We won't let you!" Helen couldn't absorb her arm to the iron chains. "(I can't absorb these!) You won't get away with this!"

"Stop! Just leave Helen alone and I'll lend you my power!"

Superman pleading for Helen's life, this won't be someone to work things out with for a long lived monster.

"Don't worry, for Helen it won't hurt a bit." said the weak old Ra's.

Back at Lois' apartment, she regains consciousness but as she awakens she discovers someone in her apartment. She struggles until she realizes it's Batman.

"Its Lois!" said Jake.

With Lois looking scared, Bruce/Batman helps her out.

"Easy, Lois, its me."

She comes to for Megan had some mask antidote to cure Lois next.

"There you go, good as new." she said. "Long time, no see Lois."

Weird for Lois to meet with her crush again at a time like this.

"Bruce? Megan?" Lois then asks Jake something. "Jake, what's going on?"

"I was wondering the same thing, I can't find Superman or Helen anywhere."

Looks like Lois doesn't know of their whereabouts either.

"Sorry, I don't know..." she said.

"Then what did happen to you?" Megan asks Lois.

"Someone attacked me. A woman. Dressed in black."

When asked of what happened, Lois explains that a woman in black attacked her, Batman realizes it was Talia, causing Lois to realize that there is some history between them.

"Talia."

For both Batman and Megan to look at each other to know right it away it was all Talia's doing.

"Talia?" Lois was confused. "On a first name basis are we?"

"Don't ask." said Megan.

"Long story short, Lois." Jake explains to her. "Bad people want with power from their leader, that woman Talia is the daughter and member from the League of Shadows. And...Megan's father and sister."

Jake was told the rest from the Batplane thanks to Batman and Megan.

"Oh, sorry...Really, Megan, you must've had it hard growing up." Lois begins to wonder what she was after, but Batman deduces Talia was after her clothes in order to impersonate her and get Superman's attention.

"Talia dress as you to get Superman's attention more for Helen to follow? This is weird..."

For Jake to take a lucky guess, Batman soon discovers more evidence, but before departing he apologizes to Lois for them having to meet under these circumstances.

"I have something." he then tells Lois about something else before leaving. "Sorry we had to meet again like this."

"Its my fault really, but I was the one who said goodbye. Megan, I hope you've been keeping Bruce happy."

"I am, we are happy in love." she said back.

However, Lois tells not to feel guilty as she is the one who ended things between them and even admits that she has had second thoughts on their relationship, but soon realizes Batman has already left.

"How does he do that?" surprised Jake. "(That's so cool how Bruce does it as Batman.)"

"Don't ask." said Megan for her and Jake to leave next. "We'll find those two, Lois, you just stay put. And take care of yourself too."

With them gone, I think Lois being with Superman is better for her and Bruce was nothing more than a fairy tail once upon a time.

"I've got to get better locks."

At the Batcave, as Gidget get some answers down, for Alfred receives the result of the clothing and contacts Batman and Megan, informing them that it's tainted with jet fuel.

"Special private planes so to speak." said the butler.

Batman gets the news loud and clear.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"And with that..." Jake had his computer to aid Megan. "They should be going somewhere for a few people in that type of jet in a deserted area of some kind..." he uses his wand to feel them out. "Yes! I know where Clark and Helen are at!"

Megan does the rest from her computer book.

"Yep, you're right about that, Jake, nice work." she puts it in the Bat-Computer of the Batmobile. "We're heading towards South next."

Now knowing where to find Ra's men, Batman, Megan, and Jake attack and interrogates the men to find Ra's location.

"Batman!" Jake helps his friend to stop one more member. "Shamoo! Can do!" he gets a direct hit. "Score!"

Megan stops some with her powers 'for Batman allows for her to use it against the League of Shadows members', and Batman does the rest. For him to make people give him some answers, is way to priceless to fear this super hero.

"You two give me five minutes...For I'm going to ask you this one. Where's Ra's al Ghul?!"

"And my sister?!" said the angry Jake.

For Megan takes care of him at the mean time.

"Okay, Jake, let the professional handle with this one. (For your sake, Bruce, I hope we do find Ra's to save Helen and Clark in time.)" she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Superman and Helen are taken to a lost city that Ra's took over centuries before and made his fortune from.

"Time is short..." said the weak Ra's. "First him, and then Helen will be next."

The other members pin Helen down with the Kryptonite rays to keep her from going anywhere.

"Stop! You'll kill him! Superman's more than a friend to me, he's like a father I've never had!"

While Superman is dragged towards a machine meant to drain his powers with the staff, he manages to create a distraction and fight off Ra's men.

"No!" Superman was mad. "I won't let you hurt her!"

Unfortunately, Talia manages to stop him with the staff.

"Father!" Talia hurries to her father's side.

However, it's too late for Ra's, who has died.

"He's gone, Mistress." said Ubu.

Deciding not to give up, Talia says to proceed with the process, as there is still a chance.

"Do it anyways. With the body feeling warm, we might save Father."

Superman is connected to the machine and the staff drains his powers.

"No! Superman!" Helen does what she can to absorb a piece of lead to save her from the Kryptonite rays to break free next. "(Hold on, Clark, I'll save us both.)"

Ra's body begins to heal and he revives.

"Ah! The power! I've never felt anything like it!" he said to feel so much flowing through his entire body.

Batman, Megan, and Jake arrived on the scene but not before Ra's has managed to take enough of Superman's strength to gain superhuman strength as well. Helen break free to save Superman's life at least to try stopping Ra's with everything she has.

"Helen's okay! And that Ra's all huge!" Jake pointed out. "He's muscular compare to Superman!"

With Batman stopping the machine and Megan grabbing the staff for Jake to shock some sense into everyone else with his magical beam.

"Leave my friend alone!"

Man, Jake can be serious for a boy in his age, huh?"

"Beloved and Dear Sister." surprised Talia.

"Talia. Ubu. Ra's. I thought you knew better after what we been through to cause more trouble again!" Megan was upset to stop the other members. "And now trying to kill our friends, its now personal even for me."

For Batman to stop Ubu and both Jake and Megan stop the other League of Shadow members, Ra's was up next.

"You should've come here, Tsuki and Detective." said Ra's. "Now give me the staff."

"No, Ra's!"

You tell him, Megan!

"And you had another work out for today." Batman made a joke.

Batman manages to defeat the thugs but Ra's proves to be far too strong for Batman. Wow, he's strong! For Helen steps in to give Ra's a beat down.

"You slime ball! Eat this!" Helen gives it everything she has. "How dare you try to kill us, even my brother!"

Helen was doing well for Ra's too strong to be defeated to grab hold of her arm to do something for Helen's ice breaths couldn't slow this mad man down.

"You ungrateful-!"

Using his strength to grab hold of Helen's arm, he then...breaks it with on arm to really hurt her to lose the powers to make her arm feel normal again. A bit weak to still have some Kryptonian to fight like Clark/Superman, but from there she has lost her powers of her left arm forever. NO!

"Helen!" shock Megan.

"Sister! (Ra's just crushed Helen's special arm completely!)" same with Jake.

Even Batman and Superman were both left speechless.

"No...! What have you done to her, Ra's?" Superman questions Ra's.

During the fight, Ra's causes the cave to collapse and the staff is thrown towards Superman thanks to Jake's help, who takes the staff and destroys it just as Talia nearly falls off a cliff.

"Talia?" Megan tries to reach to her sister but couldn't for her powers wouldn't work. "No! I can't get to my sister like this! Ra's, do something! Save her!"

Jake helps out Helen to feel really upset and tired to do anything else.

"Helen, come on. We need to get you out of here...I'll heal you later I promised." he said.

"And we will." Superman then tells Ra's while carrying Helen. "Punish me or save your daughter, your choice."

So he decided...

"Daughter! Forgive me, Tsuki!"

Deciding that Ra's' daughter is more important than Superman's punishment, Ra's goes after her but they both fall into the river below. For Megan sees the falling out of Ra's and Talia to not survive a type of fall like this one.

"Sister!" Talia call out to Megan.

Megan couldn't save them both.

"Talia! Ra's!" she looked upset. "No...They're gone...My last family all gone..."

With all of the other members and Ubu getting out in time; same with Jake to use his magic to carry Batman and Megan out and Superman carrying Helen for all of them manage to get out of the caves.

"Ah, Megan..." Jake says something to her. "Even though we saved Clark and Helen to stop the bad guys, I'm sorry about Ra's and Talia."

She knows to feel out that maybe there's hope of their return, somehow if there's a chance for one of them or both.

Superman then uses his x-ray vision and discovers an underground river, but there is no sign of Ra's or Talia.

"I do see a underground rive, but no sign of either Ra's or Talia." he then checks on Helen. "Please, Helen, Jake will have your arm back in no time. You still have super powers like me."

She felt bad, but she was lucky to feel like herself to still be strong and flying.

"It will take some time, I hope that's okay, Helen."

"Whatever, its cool." Helen hugs Jake. "Thanks for saving us, and Clark the most. Those guys were messed up..." she stops to not make Megan feel so bad. "Ah, sorry..."

"I'll be fine. Nothing like this will break me down."

Yeah, from what she has been through and finding about her past was hard enough to go up against her family turning to crime.

"And Talia doesn't love you that much than Megan does?" Superman asks Batman.

"At some point, but I made my point clear to her." he said back. "I love Megan, that's all that matters. Still, a clever way to out smart Ra's to save his daughter instead of the staff."

"I figure I use my head on this one."

"And what a head you have, Clark." Helen and Jake said to be laughing together.

"Not bad, Clark, really. Clever move." and Megan to be pleased. "Now let's go home, everyone. See you two later."

Megan hugs it out again with Jake and Helen."

"Later."

"Take care."

Same with shaking hands with Helen for Bruce/Batman to hug Jake.

"See you two some other time. And Jake, you were the real heroes today." said Batman.

"Ah, it was nothing..." Jake was blushing.

Batman, Megan, Helen, Jake, and Superman then prepare to return to their home cites, but only after acknowledging how well they work together.

"I...Or rather us, are beginning to like this partnership of ours." Superman said to Batman.

And his responds was...?

"Yeah, right."

For Superman and Helen to fly off 'and Jake in his magic bubble to follow them' as Batman and Megan take off in the Batplane to call it a day. The last we also see the League of Shadows too even Ubu. But are Ra's and Talia really dead...? I don't know. Back at Metropolis for Jake was about to heal Helen's arm back up once they got back to their apartment home, someone stops in being...Mercy? And Luthor? What's going on?!

"Luthor? What do you want now?" Helen demands to know.

Only for Mercy to straight kick Helen in the face to go down due to conditions.

"Helen!" Jake then gets grabbed by Luthor. "Let go of me!"

"And why should I, Jake? You are my son after all and I have the rights to have him. See, Helen?" Luthor shows Helen the papers.

The papers for the rights to have Jake than Helen keeping his son with his father.

"What is this?"

"From the court of law in Metropolis, it says by the judge that I have the right to have my son to come live with me and to visit you from time to time. Anything for either you or Superman to get in my way to stopping it, would have to be court marshaled by my company to be sued and allowing me to get away form any jury who wants to save your rights. Be happy, you get to live with your boyfriend, Jimmy Olsen wasn't it? You're now an adult who can't take care of Jake forever, but I will. Jake, say goodbye to her until the next time you two meet." Luthor drags Jake away from Helen. "Mercy has pack your things already, wasn't hat sweet of her?"

This was bad, neither of them didn't want this to reach their hands out to one another.

"You can't do this!" Jake tries to run over to Helen's side. "Helen! Helen, don't let me live with Luthor!"

"No, Jake! My arm and I need you!" she said in sadness.

But Luthor keeps them away from one another.

"Ah, I'll have Hamilton deal with you, Helen, all on me. Now let's go, Jake, you may call me 'Father' for nw on." he tells Mercy to leave the place with him. "Mercy, let's get moving."

She waves to Helen to be mocking her.

"Bye bye now."

Helen couldn't stop Luthor for Jake to see his sister one more time for her to lose her brother to have the rights to have him and all to be working for nothing went from down hill to there.

"Helen! No, Helen!"

Feeling weak, Jake had to do something for himself to fix the problem on his own.

"Jake! JAKE!" Helen breaks down to be crying and was unable to get Jake out of this mess.

Now what? This is bad for Jake was now stuck with his real father who's bad being Lex Luthor to live with him, but he had something in mind to do with some of his magic stuff he manage to keep on him. As for Helen, she flies to Clark's place to explain what just happened.

"Helen?" Clark was confused. "What's the matter?"

"Its Luthor. It had a paper under court law to have rights to his only son Jake...And he's no long er with me otherwise you and I will get court marshaled...I want my little brother back, Clark...Help me." she cries in Clark's arms.

Seeing the whole thing and hearing it from Helen's words, he wasn't so happy about this either.

"Luthor did what?!" he didn't sound happy at all. "He'll regret messing with both of you...! Helen, you better go home, I'll find him as soon as a I can." Clark changes into Superman in seconds. "I got an S.O.S. A call from space to be drifted out there and trapped, I need to go there to save them while you get some sleep."

"But I can help out."

"From your condition, its best if you set this one out to me, but I will visit Jake for a few minutes to sneak around. I'll tell him that I'll get him out to see you again. I promise." he said to hugging Helen one more time. "Please, Helen, I rather take the fall than you should. I will get Jake back, I promise."

The two understood one another to leave the rest to Clark/Superman on this one.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go rescue the people in space and then help me out with Jake. Tell him I said hi."

He takes off.

"I will do that." Superman flies out to Star Labs. "Good night, Helen. I won't lose either one of you like this. Not by Luthor."

And with Superman taking care of that to seeing Jake real quick, Helen hopes for the best as she tries getting some sleep to see Hamilton to help her arm out first thing in the morning.

"Good night, Clark." she flies back to her apartment to get some sleep to be crying in her sleep. "(Oh, Jake...I've already missed you...)"

Sad ending here, huh? No kidding. For Helen and Jake try to sleep to be away from one another in different areas, Superman arrives in space to take care of the problem right away. However, someone from far away had other plans to use him for something bigger instead of Helen Star now. Darkseid! What will happen next? Can Superman and Helen work something out to stop Luthor's wicked games to get back Jake? What's Darkseid up to? And what will happen to the final end of this cartoon series? Find out more next time for the finale!


	46. Legacy

Superman: The Animated Series 'Fan Fiction Story'

By Tayla Drago

Episode # 46 – Legacy

(Warning: What you're about to read in this final chapter/episode of the two-part to happen for a sad thing at first, and other we know of...but I promise for after this will also be a bit of a good happy ending type of way. You'll soon see what is to give you a little heads up before reading. OK? Good, now let's begin!)

With Helen's arm hurt to seeing Jake get taken away from his real father Lex Luthor to have him to stay after working so hard to stay together, she tells Clark/Superman to help her out. Before going on a rescue mission in space to see Jake to use his telepathically to talk to one another for his magic to pick up his friend's mind to hear his voice from his own room Luthor made for him and under watch from not escaping. Again, he can at least use his magic trick, draw, write, and such to not give up hope. In fact – Jake has something he has to do for him to see Helen again.

"Jake? Can you hear me?" he calls out his little friend. "Its me, Clark Kent. Superman."

Jake reaches Clark loud and clear...through his mind that is.

"Clark...?" Jake was happy to hear his voice to use his powers with minds only to speak to one another. "Clark, I'm guessing that Helen told you what just happened?"

Unfortunately, she did...

"Helen told me everything. Its not fair what Luthor's trying to do to you both."

"I know...Look, I won't do anything until you help us out. I'll make a run for it as soon as I see you and Helen to save me somehow." Jake had a plan. "In fact, once I'm back I got a spell to get my sister's special arm working again."

Good to know.

"That's wonderful." Clark sounded happy. "Now listen, I need to take care of something for a bit, just hang in there. Not just you, but for Helen as well. She said hi by the way."

"Its good to see her hanging in there. Okay, go save the people in space and I hope to see or hear you back again soon, Clark, be careful."

"Right. Jake, you're more than a friend to me, you're like a son I've never had." Superman than takes off to Star Labs to get his space ship. "I promise, I will be back."

"Bye, Clark, I know you will and no matter what I'll love you as a friend and family." Jake said to sense him taking off to space to then going back to sleep after finishing something off. "(And hopefully soon, Clark, between you helping me and me saving Helen's arm...I don't have much time left, for a few more spells could be my last.)"

Hang in there, Jake...Wait, is he talking about his lung cancer spreading much faster...? I don't like the sound of that at all. Well, a month later something must've happen to Clark/Superman for only Kara/Supergirl, Helen, Jake, Martha Kent and Johnathan Kent only know about. He hasn't come back to Earth since that night! Why is that? Out on an unnamed planet, a race of aliens desperately fights an army of Apokoliptian soldiers. At first it seems that they have won, as the army has stopped its advance, but then a lone soldier bursts into the ceiling of the palace throne room. All attempts to stop him are futile and the king of the planet, seeing that his forces have been defeated, hands over his scepter: his symbol of power. The soldier returns to Darkseid on board his flagship and removes his mask. It's revealed that this soldier is Superman. What in the heck?! Darkseid calls Superman his son Kal-El and tells him that as a reward for defeating the alien world, he'll get his own planet to rule: Earth. This must be his pan from the start to have Superman's powers instead of Helen's.

"If I can't have Helen Star's power of a half Kryptonian, then Superman will do nicely. After all, he did say he would give his life for hers."

That would make sense, I guess Darkseid took his chance with it. Again, this is really bad. Back in Metropolis, Superman flies over the city while Lois Lane and Clark Kent watch from the ground. It's then revealed that both Superman and Clark are robots controlled by Supergirl. No one knows where Superman has gone, not even Supergirl or Ma and Pa Kent.

"Sorry, Ma. Pa. I got nothing so far..." Kara tells her parents.

They both hope they'll find something soon enough.

"Please keep searching."

"And have people think that Clark's still working, while Superman's...still Superman."

At least Supergirl will be on the case if so, as Helen calls her friend up to see how things are going.

"Kara?" said Helen. "Its me, Helen."

"Hi, I'm watching over Jake, he's hanging in there. So far, Luthor isn't hurting his own son." she said the good news.

"I'm glad to hear. Jimmy's been great keeping me company as well as Lois, and you asking as Clark's robot, sorry to put you through this."

Anything to finding the real Clark/Superman soon to getting Jake back somehow.

"Its okay, really. I wanted to do this for the both of you. I'll call you back soon, Helen, just don't go anywhere near Luthor for the time being. We will get Jake back. I promise."

Kara hangs up to get back to work next.

"You too..." same with Helen to hang in there to still protect Metropolis at times and working hard for Jimmy was there to be living with her. "Jimmy." she was getting hugged. "I'm fine."

"I just thought you needed some company, Jake's a tough kid. He'll be fine." he said. "And yet he's Luthor's only flesh and blood son, ew."

"Tell me about it...I've been talking to him through his telepathically abilities from our minds, so I know he's doing well. I'll call him back later."

Looking at her arm, she hopes for the best for Jake to heal Helen's powers soon enough.

"It'll happen, first let just get out for a bit, Helen, you and me. Let's go see a movie."

"Alright, Jimmy, let's go." Helen smiled.

Jimmy kisses her a little.

"Yes! Now we're talking." he said with joy.

Looks like Helen has friends and her boyfriend to keep her going. Back on Apokolips, Kal-El flies over and is attacked by the people of the planet. However, the people suddenly turn into Jimmy Olsen, Helen, Jake, Ma Kent, Pa Kent, Supergirl, and Lois. He is then attacked by Superman, who eventually destroys him with Heat Vision. Kal-El awakens, and Lashina urges him to go to Granny Goodness for 'therapy'. Granny puts him into a chair that places memories into his mind. His origin is the same, except Kal-El landed on Apokolips and was raised by Darkseid. Darkseid is supposedly benevolent and wants only to bring order to the universe. Kal-El feels better and leaves. However, it is then revealed that Darkseid only wishes to have Superman attack Earth, so that the military forces would be united to destroy him. Afterwards, Darkseid would take over the decimated world under the guise of restoring order to it.

"We cannot allow for Superman to learn the truth yet, but its enough to have it taken over by any means from my plans." he said. "He does it for me, the army will destroy their once hero, and then I'm able to rule their planet once again.

"Yes, Earth shall be yours." Granny agrees.

That night, on Earth, the Superman robot picks up a strange signal and starts crashing into things. An alarm awakens Kara but she is unable to control the robot.

"Ah, Kara?" Helen calls her up again. "What'a wrong with the robot? Jake help make it, and its telling me that its going all haywire!"

"I'm working on it, Helen, I'll handle this!" she hangs up after that.

Helen hopes for the best. Supergirl then flies in after it but is unable to prevent it from reaching its destination: LexCorp Tower. For Jake to be hearing this mess to go see what it was for Mercy to watch over him.

"Jake, your father wants me to watch you. He's too busy to let you out this late."

"Mercy, I have the right to move around the building of my Dad's." he said. "Just let me see what's going on." I guess Mercy allows it since Jake can walk around the place for he wasn't leaving. For Jake watches from the office room to see a Superman robot with Supergirl for Luthor to find out what was really going on. "Supergirl? And...A Superman robot? (He's still missing?)"

Lex Luthor explains that he's been aware of Superman's absence and wants to know what's going on. He believes that Superman will not return and assures Kara that she can't keep up her charade. Kara refuses to believe him and leaves before seeing Jake.

"Jake, hang in there. You're being a good boy."

"Bye, Supergirl." he waves to explain himself to Luthor. "Ah, I heard a crash to see what was going on, ah...Dad."

Luthor didn't mind from Jake at all.

"Now, now, Jake, its all right. I would never be mad at you for anything. You've been on your best behavior to get use to this new life." he said. "It just...something's wrong with Superman to be replace with robots, that could be trouble for him and Supergirl are behind something very bad."

"But they-! I don't think those two or Helen would ever-!"

Luthor hugs Jake.

"Not Helen, in fact you'll visit her real soon. She wouldn't do something like this, oh no." he said. "Its the two real super alien cousins I'm more worried about. Now go to sleep, Jake, I'm a little busy to finish the unfinished business at a the moment. Sweet dreams."

Jake goes to bed to be thinking of something and fast.

"Okay, good night..." he hurries up to writing something down for Superman and Helen and creating a magic spell to use with his wand. "(I have to hurry and tell Helen about this and fast, Luthor's going to get an entire to go to war against Clark and Kara!)"

Hurry, Jake! Luthor heads off to General Hardcastle and reveals that they have been working on a project to monitor Superman's actions and weaknesses. Together, they'll kill Superman once he gets out of hand.

"So, it finally happened, didn't it? I guess the siblings go off easily, but not their super hero friends." said Hardcastle. "Leave it me, Mr. Luthor, I think I have something to get rid of them for good."

Not good...!

"That's very good to hear, General Hardcastle, very good indeed."

Meanwhile, Kal-El is given a banner bearing his own symbol and sent out to Earth. Its really going to happen...

"Onward! For the glory of Darkseid and Apokolips!" said the brainwashed Superman.

As Jake had to think of something for soon to be going somewhere with his father to leave a message to Helen telepathically.

"Helen, can you hear me? Its me, Jake!"

Helen hears him loud and clear while she and Jimmy were watching TV together.

"Jake?" she hears him to talk even without using their thoughts. "Yes, I can hear you!"

"Jake's okay?" Jimmy was lost.

"Its fine, Jimmy, I know you can hear me. Listen, Luthor sees something to go to war against Superman, I feel a dark power hidden from our friend from something to hurt Earth. He'll be coming and him and Hardcastle won't greet him or Supergirl with open arms. He's going to turn against our home planet unless we do something! Supergirl might not be able to stop this by herself! Its us!"

Not good for Jimmy to hear, same with Helen for her to tell that something was very wrong the last month.

"(Oh, no...Clark!)"Helen knew what she can try to do. "Jake, make your break through away from Luthor when we meet in battle, we'll save Superman together and get my powers next, I don't care if I get into trouble, I'm getting you back in any way! You know what to do!"

Jimmy gets the news to not sound good at all.

"Wait...Superman's going to do what?!"

"Don't worry, Jimmy, Superman's trap from inside for Helen, Supergirl, and me to try to free him! Trust us." he said. "Okay, Helen, I'll see you then. Also...I want to let you know for Lois, Supergirl, Superman, and you too, Jimmy, are all my best friends ever. Even you, Helen, the best older half sister I've ever grew up with. Thanks for raising me for all of these years."

Why was Jake saying that to Helen so dramatic-like?

"Come on, Jake, you're sounding like we'll never see each other again. And yes, you're the best little half brother to raise as a good sister and guardian over the years." Helen says it. "Look, I love you and I'll always will to be the only one to mess with you, Jake, I'll see you soon."

"Right, love you too." he then gets his things ready to go. "(Let's do this!)"

Same with Helen to get her clothes of battle to get ready, for her to tell her boyfriend to be on his guard.

"Jimmy, lets go. I'm going to need lots of photos to prove of Superman's brainwashing." Helen carries Jimmy to the area.

As Jimmy holds on to his girlfriend to fly to the area.

"I'll be careful. You and Jake do the same thing to save Superman...Somehow."

Looks like those two were ready for anything now. As Kara sees a news report about Superman and a legion of Parademons attack a NATO base.

"Clark! (Helen. Jake. Please be okay.)" Kara/Supergirl flies into action.

Hardcastle and Luthor 'while Jake was watching the whole thing happen, for the two men now feel that they've found the perfect opportunity to kill Superman. Luthor orders Hardcastle to prepare for a final attack while Luthor gets a specialized weapon ready.

"He's a completely different person." Mercy said to her boss.

"Soon to be a very dead one. I don't know what twist of fate caused this change, but Superman's handed us the perfect opportunity to destroy him. I intend to exploit it." he said. "Wait...Where did Jake go?"

For Jake makes his escape safely to use one more spell of distractions at Mercy and Luthor.

"Sorry, Dad, but I rather be arrested and not to be away from my sister! Shamoo! Can do!" Nice one, this makes them lose track of Jake to get to the military area right away in bubble form while hanging in there. "I'm coming to save you, Superman! Wait for me, Helen!"

Well, Luthor loses his chance to bring out a warning.

"General Hardcastle, my son has escaped by Superman's doing! Save him by any means! I want Jake back unharmed!"

"I'm on it, sir." the general said to Luthor.

Run away, Jake, you can do it! Superman attacks another military base and easily manages to fight past their defenses but Supergirl and Helen eventually show up and fights him.

"Helen and Supergirl!" Lois points out. "Please save Superman!"

For Lois to be shock from all of this and Jimmy getting his story with lots of photo shots.

"Be careful..." he then sees Jake watching from afar. "Lois, look! Jake got out! He's not with Luthor."

Another good news, for Jake has got Helen and Supergirl's back on this one.

"Jake! You're back!" Helen was happy to be fighting her friend. "Sorry, Superman, but you brought this upon yourself! Supergirl!"

"When you're ready, Helen." he said.

Jake uses his magic to give it everything he has.

"Careful, you two! Superman's being brainwashed by Darkseid's doing! Try to punch a lot to make him come back to normal! Hurry! I'll get your powers in a bit, Helen, just be careful! (Please.)"

"Darkseid...?" Helen sees a lot of the armies to be helping Superman to look familiar. "I knew he would be back to attack Earth again!"

For Helen and Supergirl are good holding up their fight against their own friend. Superman is outraged at Supergirl wearing his symbol but fighting against him.

"Let's give it everything we have, Helen!"

"I know!" Helen tries to use her heat vision to make Superman drop his guard. "Why are you doing this, Superman?!"

"My Father's will!" he punches Supergirl to try wind blasting Helen. "You shouldn't get invoked, woman. And you...You wear my shield but stand against me? Then die!" Superman hits Supergirl with a metal pole.

Helen breaks it in half to save Supergirl's life.

"Sorry, but we can't allow you to win!" Helen hits Superman with everything she has. "Basics!"

But the brainwashed Superman was ready to keep on fighting as he pummels Supergirl into near-death, and Helen misses to get punch really hard to go flying to get stomp on from her chest to get killed.

"Superman...! Don't..."

"Die, in the name of Darkseid!" Superman was about to do it.

Soon, Jake steps in to use his powers to shock some sense into Superman's body.

"Noo!" he does it to freeing Helen at least. "Hold on, Helen, I can use this spell in time. You can use your arm to absorb things but much better when I'm done, a symbol you'll get thanks to Dr. Fate teaching me this trick. So hang in there, Helen, you'll be okay. You, Superman, and Supergirl, will be just fine." Jake sees Superman trying to break through his magical shield. "This is bad..."

But Lois arrives and tells him to stop.

"Superman! Stops this!" she said to grab his arm. "You'll kill them!"

"What...?" Superman remembers Lois to see what he was almost did to Helen and Supergirl. "Jake...Helen...Supergirl...and you, Lois..."

"Alright, Lois!" Jake cheered.

Hey, he's coming back!

"Yeah, it's me! What's gotten in to you?" she demands to know. "You use to protect and help people not to destroy them."

Superman suddenly recollects everything.

"I...I don't know what came over me..."

"It worked." Jake has done it to see his friend saved and Helen's arm looking better than ever. "Helen, we're going to be fine now."

Helen sees the goodness in Superman was back.

"Jake...?" she was happy to hold her brother's hand and see that all was well. "(We did it.) Supergirl's okay. Superman, you're back! Jake came back to me and we got you through your senses from Darkseid's doing! Its okay now!"

However, a Kryptonite missile is fired by General Hardcastle to not see Jake was in the middle to still do it at Superman and Supergirl, no!

"Fire!"

Direct hit for Superman shoves Lois away in time and Jake does the same for Helen.

"Helen, I'm sorry..." he uses his magic to shield Jimmy, Lois, and Helen one more time. "I'm just happy that I manage to get your arm back and do something right... (And with the cancer now taking hold of me...my time is finally over to die peacefully, at my age of eleven...Mom, Helen's other Father, I'm coming. Lois. Jimmy. Kara. Take care. Clark, please be their hero once you're done with Darkseid; and Helen, I'll always love you as my sister to be part of your powers now, I am one with Earth...My spirit will live on forever.)"

And boom! Supergirl and Superman were very weak and near death after a blast from that. Oh, no! Helen and Lois see from the blast on what just happened.

"Lois?"

"I'm fine, Helen." she sees the horror next. "Oh, my God..."

"Supergirl? Superman?" Helen couldn't go near the Kryptonite power on her friends to watch them suffer. "This is bad...Jake, get over here and help-!" she even sees another horror of her little brother's lifeless body on the ground. "Jake...!"

Helen gets him out of the way to check on him, the radiation from the Kryptonite did him end to ending his life at an early age.

"Jake?" Jimmy checks on him. "Can you hear me? Jake! Are you all right?"

Lois feels out his pulse to get nothing from him. Which means.

"Helen, I'm sorry, he risk his life for them...He's dead."

Helen sees a note from Jake and a symbol star on her arm to look different for her powers, but still took the life of her little brother who didn't tell anyone about his lung cancer.

"No...No, Jake! No! Don't go! Don't go!" she cries for Jake's death. "He's was the only brother I've ever had...!"

For Jimmy and Lois were very sad too, Hardcastle made a mistake to fire too soon for Jake to be in the way and keep that part to himself. How could he?! And what's worse, Luthor sees it too.

"Jake! No!" he was mad and angry. "He's...he's gone..." Luthor was really crying for his son's loss.

A very sad tale...For Superman and Supergirl were really out of it, for the weapon that was used was

seemingly killing both of them. As Helen carries the lifeless Jake out of danger, they have the get the other two saved and fast. Lois Lane runs up to Superman as soldiers carry him off.

"Superman!"

"Move it, lady, we need to take these two to our underground military base." said one of the solders.

"But where are you taking them!?" Lois demands t know.

Helen trying to do something, Jimmy get her to take Jake's body somewhere to lay to rest.

"No! Stop! Superman was brainwashed and Supergirl was only helping me!" she tells the solders. "Leave them alone, they're my friends!"

"Stop, Helen, you'll get capture too!" said Jimmy to hugging her. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Jake's gone. Please, don't let Superman see you suffer than he already is..."

Superman sees Jake to lie dead and Helen looking upset.

"Lois...?" he sees his other young friend was killed. "Jake, he's dead? Jake...! JAKE!" Superman now knows on what happened which he sees Jake healing his sister was the last to see him alive.

A sad time to become from bad to worse now. As Superman is alive and remembers everything now: He had gone to a strange ship letting off a distress beacon but found it was a trap 'after telling Helen and Jake not to give up hope before leaving Earth'. He was hit and incapacitated by a weapon on the ship and brainwashed by Granny Goodness so that he was led to believe Darkseid was his adoptive father. So that's what happened. Superman awakens in a military prison cell filled with red light. General Hardcastle enters into the room and explains that the lights nullify Superman's powers and that he's only kept alive to explain his actions and putting the blame on him to have Jake Star killed for Luthor to believe in that part. Superman asks about Supergirl but gets no answer.

"All in due time to have you two dealt with, and killing a boy in the cross fire, shame on you." he said.

"Where's Supergirl?" he asked. "And I was brainwashed by Darkseid from Apokolips."

Superman tries to explain about how Darkseid brainwashed him, but Hardcastle chooses not to believe him. As the press was told to have Superman and Supergirl are sentence to death for some people didn't like the sound of it – same with Lois, Jimmy, or Helen either. And that's it? No fair trial? So unfair! For some are saying their dead but Lois knows that's not true.

"Helen..." Lois was upset. "All three of us known they're innocent and still alive somewhere."

"I know where, but...Without Jake..."

Helen Star was a mess to have Jake's funeral soon, but not when Superman and Supergirl's lives are in danger.

"There has to be a way for us to save them both, is there?" ask Jimmy. "We can's just give up! If you want to save them, Lois, then I'm in."

They just need Helen for this one.

"Helen, please. For Jake, help us."

She can still have powers like the two for her arm to take affect real soon.

"Okay, I'll do it for Jake." she said to keep on fighting. "In fact, I know who's to blame in my brother's death. Lois, what's the plan?"

They witnesses Superman trying to escape and free Supergirl but he is subsequently captured. Lois figures that she'll have to take things into her own hands. Determined to save her friend, Lois uses her father's connections to get into the prison where Superman is being kept. Allowing Helen to use her powers to sneak through the vents for her and Jimmy to get inside the place, as Jimmy's camera flashes destroy some of the security cameras to get mess up.

"Cameras are all shut down." said Jimmy.

Helen uses her quick fighting skills to knocking out the army men and women to lose their weapons.

"Solder boys and girls are disable for a while." she said.

And Lois sneaks on inside next to join with the two.

"And all clear thanks to my Father's help." said Lois. "Let's go find them."

Angered by Superman's actions, Hardcastle agrees with Luthor that he should be executed, and Supergirl as well in order to avoid a possible vengeful wrath. Luthor and Hardcastle arrive and seek to inject a liquid Kryptonite formula into Superman in order to kill him.

"Your move, Mr. Luthor." said Hardcastle.

Not good!

"So it ends like this."

"Don't think of it as an end, Superman." Luthor said to his enemy. "My biotech people will spend years studying your carcass. I'm certain it will be a most profitable endeavor."

However, Superman fights back and Lois, Jimmy, and Helen stops Luthor from finishing the job.

"Nice one!" said Jimmy.

Looks like Superman gets rescue thanks to his friends.

"Lois? Jimmy? Helen?"

"Don't move, both of you!" Helen tells them.

With Hardcastle hurt, Luthor knew that Helen would do something like this.

"I knew you would turn traitor, Helen!" he was mad. "And after that Superman and Supergirl did to your brother?! My son?!"

"Wake up, Luthor!" Helen slaps him. "If you think you're hurt already, you would be more to know that Superman didn't murder Jake, it was Hardcastle to fire with my brother in the way. He knew, but he went along with it. If anyone needs to be arrested, its him!"

Hardcastle was caught to come up with something.

"Ah...she's lying from the alien's doing, sir!"

But for Mercy to tell that the weapon of Kryptonite was fired by Hardcastle's doing, Luthor remembers to not see from his sadness to really get mad now.

"Wait...I didn't give a command to fire, it was you...There were people in the way but the other two and you just happen to shoot at Jake who was in the middle! How could you, General Hardcastle?! He was my only son, and now he's dead!"

Now he admits it.

"So what? He was working with the two aliens and and his sister!" he said. "I do it in the name of the United States!"

"Shut up!"

Okay, that was a cool punch to knock Hardcastle out cold. Good hit, Luthor, for once. For Helen and Lois help Superman back up to gain some of his powers back.

"Still, what are you doing here? And you, Lois?" he asked.

"Have you ever tried to get a story out of the military? I figured it'd be easier to go straight to the source." she said to release the hand cuffs off of her boyfriend. "Let's find Supergirl and get out of here."

"All clear, come on!" said Jimmy.

With them making their get away for Hardcastle to alert security before going out cold, Luthor allows it for once even if he was hurt.

"Luthor?"

"Helen, just go...Allow me to set a funeral up for Jake, please...I want to say goodbye. And thank you for telling me how we was killed by this man." he said. "I'll have Hardcastle kicked out of the job after I'm done with him. Now leave this place with Supergirl before I change my mind...!"

Helen allows it to request this for Luthor and she takes off with the others.

"Thanks, I guess..." she had one more thing to say to him. "Luthor, Jake did care about you. If only you were more understanding type of guy, but for some he did love you a lot as a son. I just wanted you to know that. (Until next time, we will stop you.)"

Helen was nice enough to let Luthor had it to mourn of his sons death, to allow them to g free. Until they fight again that is.

"Thank you, Helen..." Luthor said quietly. "Jake, I'll miss you."

Helen soon catches up to the others for the three and Superman escape from his cell but Superman insists that they save Supergirl before leaving.

"Helen, please help me." said Superman.

"Right." she uses her arm to find Supergirl. "This way!"

After finding Supergirl, they discover they have to carry her out due to her weakness to the red sunlight.

"We got her. Can we go now?"

Jimmy has a good point for Superman and Supergirl show how much they felt bad for Helen losing her brother Jake.

"So, he's really dead is her?" said Kara/Supergirl.

"He is...But that doesn't mean I can't fight on for him." Helen tries to be strong. "Can we just keep on going please?"

Superman hugs Helen.

"Please forgive me..."

"I already do. That's why we came to save the two of you." Helen knows it wasn't Superman's fault.

"But he still got some explaining to do later." Supergirl said. "Let just leave this place."

As they carry her out, Supergirl is shot in the chest and nearly killed.

"Supergirl!" Helen gets even to punch a hole to make the military to lose sight of them. "They're not the bad guys, losers!" she does it with Superman aiding her. "And in case you didn't notice, it looks like you people are becoming the real bad guys."

Fortunately, Superman, Helen, Jimmy, and Lois manage to escape with Supergirl still alive.

"Is she okay?" ask Jimmy.

"Barely alive, but she needs to get to the hospital right away." said Lois.

And for Superman to get some yellow sun back into him and Supergirl, he flies Lois out of the military base and Helen to carry her boyfriend to safety.

"Hang on, Lois." he said. "We'll save Supergirl."

A very close call that was. As Helen tells Superman, Jimmy, and Lois what really cause Jake to die and having lung cancer from Lisa Star's side of the family but her being a half Kryptonate would make perfect sense; all of it to risk his own life to saving the others in time, to ending his so soon. As they take her to S.T.A.R. Labs but Professor Hamilton refuses to help her as it would be considered an act of treason. What!?

"There's nothing I can do for her."

"What? But Professor, you can just stop." Helen begs of her friend.

"She will die." same with Superman.

And yet, he still won't do it.

"Please forgive me, Helen, the loss of Jake must've been too hard on you." said the scientist. "But if I did, it'll be an act of treason."

Now this mad Superman really mad to hold Hamilton in the air.

"Hamilton!" Superman threatens Hamilton into aiding Supergirl but now realizes that he's lost his friend's trust.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Stop, Superman, he gets it!" Helen said. "He didn't mean to, really, Professor."

No kidding.

"I'm sorry." said Superman. Seething with anger, Superman steals a boom tube generator and heads off to Apokolips to 'settle things' with Darkseid. But he won't go there alone... "Helen, I need you on this one. For Jake, he wants you to fight back."

She was ready for her gem on her arm to shine, a sign maybe?

"(Jake?)" she thought she heard his voice to think it was a illusion. "Okay, Superman, let's go. Jimmy, I'll come back." she hugs him.

"Be careful, Helen."

Same with Lois to be hugging Superman.

"May Heaven help you both." she said.

And through the Boom Tube for Superman and Helen Star go into Apokolips for one final showdown and payback on what Darkseid has done to them both. For Helen's not holding anything back now.

"(Mom. Dad. Jake. Dan. Watch on us, because this all for you.)"

On Apokolips, Superman and Helen make their way to Granny's orphanage, easily fighting his way through a legion of Parademons. After a brief fight with Granny he manages to push her into the brainwashing machine, which has been put up into full power. The machine temporarily wipes out her mind. With Helen stopping the other members as well in seconds from her fighting skills and super strength – Desaad, Stepphenwolf, and Kanto. With Granny out of the way, Superman continues towards Darkseid's palace and is confronted by the Female Furies. He defeats them with relative ease and makes it into Darkseid's palace.

"Ready, Clark?" Helen asks her friend.

"I'm ready for anything, Helen." and the Man of Steel himself.

Kalibak attacks but is instantly taken out.

"I can't believe he's blood."

"Shut up, Darkseid! This ends right here, right now!" angered Helen. "How dare you do things to hurt others lives, even for him!"

Yeah! You tell Darkseid, Helen!

"Sorry, having you stopping me wasn't part of my plan, Helen, I didn't bother you to have Superman instead."

That doesn't change anything!

"You used me." said Superman. "Having Helen hurt, to ruined my life is unforgivable...!"

"I told you once, Superman, if you would not be my knight, you would be my pawn." said Darkseid.

"So, we rather die than become any villain's pawns!" said Helen.

Ad for Darkseid to pull a dirty trick like this, has gone too far. For Helen to witness it all, and Superman to see that Darkseid did it somehow.

"I see you're a man of your word."

"I am many things, Kal-El. And you too, Helen. You two couldn't begin to imagine half of them, but for now I shall take the role of executioner." Darkseid rises and engages Superman and Helen in a brutal fight.

"Hey!" Helen uses her skills of a super hero to push back the beams to saving Superman's life. "Low life alien loser!"

Having not to go down like that, Darkseid moves fast to giving her a kick to another hit from his beam.

"Like before, huh Helen? Like I'll do the same for Superman next." Darkseid kept on firing at him. "A final gift, my wayward son. A fast death. Infinitely preferable to the shame of returning to Earth. There, your legacy would be one of fear and distrust. A pariah desperately chasing the favor of a world that cursed your name. And for Helen to witness everything..."

Trying to shoot out another attack, Superman uses the ground to shield himself and Helen to punch Darkseid in the face and Helen to try getting back up to use her arm somehow to absorb anything.

"Superman..."

"Helen, stay put. Get some breaths and I'll give...him! A beating." Superman fights back.

"YOU DARE STRIKE ME!" Darkseid had some more in him to keep on going.

From battles from here to there for Helen to watch it all to get her arm working, Superman does a super upper punch at Darkseid's face.

"That was for Dan Turpin."

"Who?" he was confused.

"A good man you murdered who was Jake and Helen type of uncle!" Superman reminds him.

We all miss you, Dan Turpin...

"Had I known one human's death would pain you so, I would have killed more." Darkseid hits back at Superman really hard. "And kill more I shall. Carry that agony with you to oblivion, Superman."

Superman proves tired due to lack of Sunlight and his previous battles and though he lands some powerful blows, Darkseid quickly gains the advantage and pummels Superman around with relative ease. Helen unable to watch this whole thing, she then feels out Jake's spirit to show himself to his sister to have some hope left. He maybe dead, but his spirit lives on through her arm now as a new power up.

"Helen...Helen...Helen!"

"Jake?" she wasn't seeing or hearing things now. "Wait, you're a ghost." Helen sees her arm glowing. "My arm! Your powers transferred into my arm!"

Jake was happy to see Helen again.

"Yes, Helen. I maybe dead, but my spirit is now part of your arm and I'm a protector of Earth. Dr. Fate trained me to do so while I had to find a way to help from my cancer. Sorry I didn't tell you or Clark since our Mom had it but I got it from the lungs at an early age to do something to fix everything somehow, and I did from the note she left for us. Please forgive me, Helen. But we don't have much time." he powers Helen up to a full form her entire skin to change to all elements instead of the arm to become all rainbow-like. "Now take this from me to you and beat the crap out of Darkseid once and for all!"

She was all ready to do so for Helen's new fond powers and Jake's combined...

"Helen...?" Superman also sees Jake's spirit. "Jake?"

"What is this?!" Darkseid was unable to see.

Now Helen rescues Superman to give Darkseid on heck of a beat down.

"AAAH! I'll kill you, loser! (Jake, please...give me your power...) You'll pay for everything, Darkseid, all of it!" she speaks loudly while still punching Darkseid really fast. "This is for using Mannheim, killing off Dan, making Superman turn against us, try to kill me, murder my Father, made my Mother suffer, had Jake killed because of it, barely killing Supergirl, and ticking off the people of Earth to not happen...EVER AGAIN!"

From Helen's powerful hits 'thanks to Jake' allowed Superman to also turn the tables as Darkseid prepares to use his Omega beams: He covers Darkseid's eyes at the last moment, causing the beams to deflect and blast Darkseid in the head, causing a massive explosion. Nice one! For the two have done it For Helen's powers to be in her control now, to see Jake's ghost one more to wave a goodbye to both his sister and Superman.

"Well, my work here is done. See you two some other time. But remember, I'll be watching over you two, always."

There he goes...This leaves Darkseid severely injured and unable to continue the fight, as he collapses at Helen and Superman's feet. The commotion within the palace has not gone unnoticed by the Apokoliptian slaves, and when they come to see what is going on, they are shocked when Superman throws Darkseid from the palace walls to the ground.

"Superman..." Helen tries telling him about Jake's ghost.

"I know, I saw him too. I'm glad he smiled to say goodbye to me and left you with a gift." he touches her arm. "Use it well." Superman tells them that they are free to do whatever they want to Darkseid.

"Darkseid is finished, do with him as you will. You are all free." However, much to Helen and Superman's surprise, the people aid Darkseid and take him back to his palace for medical treatment.

"Ah, seriously?" shock Helen. "(Didn't see this part coming at all.)"

As they carry him away, Darkseid tells Superman and Helen that while he may oppress them, he is still their god.

"I maybe other things, Kal-El, Helen. But in here, I am God."

Superman tries to go after Darkseid but Kara arrives and talks him out of it.

"Kara!" Helen hugs her. "You're going to be okay. That's great! And yet, winning doesn't have a sweeter victory all the time."

"I know, let just not make this worse than it already is." Kara/Supergirl hugs her cousin. "Let's go home."

For going back to Earth, things might not be the same for a while...Even for Clark/Superman to be a bit worried.

"Home..."

Back on Earth, nearly everyone refuses to trust Superman, thanks to the lies spread by Luthor and Hardcastle, with only his closest friends defending him. Well, probably not for Hamilton. But for his parents of course, Kara, Jimmy, Perry, Ron, Lana, Lois, Helen, Maggie, Bibbo, Angela, and others do trust in their hero and Supergirl, but other people don't. At Jake's funeral for Luthor and Mercy to secretly was there to say goodbye and hide from the others to be giving hate words to Superman and Supergirl to be shunned upon, but one. Helen Star wasn't to be their hero still, but not like this.

"Traitor!"

"Bad aliens!"

"Go back where you came from!"

"Get out of here!"

Then she tells them...

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Helen gets all of their attention. "Enough! Its Darkseid's fault for brainwashing Superman and Supergirl was trying to help for me to help out and Jake died for it! And you know who's fault it was more than the enemies from Apokolips? Are all of you! Those who are too much of a loser cowards to blame on others who didn't know better! We all need to take responsibility from time to time, to help out one another, instead of fitting in to blame other to make yourselves feel weak but them! For I stand by their side no matter what, Superman's like a father I never had, and Supergirl a true friend. If you wish to hide in fear over nothing, then do it! And if those who agree with me, then come join us."

Well, we know that Hardcastle 'who was fired', Hamilton, Mercy, and Luthor wouldn't. But slowly others joined in. Like Martha and Johnathan Kent together.

"For our son."

"We'll always love him."

Same with Kara/Supergirl.

"He goes, I go with him." she said.

Lois, Jimmy, Perry, Ron, Maggie, Bibbo, and Angela join in next.

"I can't help but to love him."

"A true friend Superman is and the woman that I love being Helen."

"I get my stories because of them."

"I won't leave them."

"For Dan's sake, he would wanted this."

"Superman's my pal!"

"And I get a nice story from my show."

Well, not bad there for Helen to make a good point for others to be happy and some, maybe to understand a bit better in silence after that fine speech from Helen Star.

"See? It'll come around again if we see to believe like everyone else." she said. "We're not so different."

After that understanding lesson, everyone leaves the grave yard, Superman hopes that it'll change something somehow for Helen and him have a moment time – along with Lois, Jimmy, and Supergirl hanging around as well.

"Thanks, Helen, you didn't have to do that for me."

"But I wanted to." she said. "With this symbol from Jake on my arm, I can fight back again and absorb more elements to match my entire body. Cool, huh? And that new power up." Helen sees Superman looking upset. "Superman, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing, you did the right thing today. Jake would've been proud of you and Dan." he said to let her down on some bad news. "Listen, we'll still help others out and stop to those who people innocent people in danger, however..."

Helen didn't know what Clark/Superman was getting at.

"However what? You're starting to scare me."

"Helen, I need some time away from you. I think you should help out others from working, helping out, and becoming a cop. For the time being that is." said Superman.

"What?" Helen was shock. "(He can't be serious!)"

Same with the other three to be hearing this too.

"Superman?"

"But why...?" Helen asked.

"Its not just I don't want to, I want to fix this somehow to get others to trust me again. They do for you, I don't want to drag you along." Superman explains. "But still do what we do best, I'll find you or you'll find me if there's any trouble again, for now...you're an adult now to handle things on your own without my help."

Helen didn't want to for her cry to make Superman change his mind.

"What?! No! I won't! Don't do this, Superman!" she didn't let go. "NO! I loss Jake, don't leave me too! I won't let you! Don't go, Daddy!"

Daddy? Looks like Helen does see Superman as her new father to love a lot.

"Helen..." Superman cries a little to hug her back. "Please, sweet heart. This isn't goodbye, this is a change. But we'll always be a team. Be brave, strong, and caring ofr others. I'll see you time to time, you can help out Supergirl if there's trouble."

"He's right." she gets it. "It'll be okay, Helen, Superman knows. If he knows, then so do I."

Yeah, they'll be back form time to time. Remember? Clark will watch over her more...

"You'll visit me sometimes?"

"I will, Helen, I love you like a daughter." he said to kissing her on the forehead. "No more crying."

"I'll try not to." she said to shake hands with Supergirl to still see her from time to time. "I hope we'll do more for Metropolis and the world you and I for me to work harder."

Becoming a cop won't be easy for Helen to do, but she will with friends, Jimmy, and Maggie Sawyer's help.

"And we will, Helen, I'll be watching you all the time...and not in a creepy way." Supergirl laughs.

And Superman had one more thing to say to Jimmy.

"Take care of Helen for me, Jimmy, I'll see you both around sometimes.

"You can count on me, Superman." he said to pull Helen close to her. "We'll be living together just fine both her and I."

Helen embraces Jimmy.

"Oh, Jimmy, thank you." she said. "Lois, let's do our part to stay strong and you to keep your boyfriend happy."

Lois gets it to also help out Helen as well.

"Boyfriend? I like that." she said. "That won't be a trouble there, Helen, count on it."

Well, that's that 'I guess', for Superman and Supergirl to fly back to Kansas to see their family before calling it a day.

"Good to know. Until we meet again, take care." Superman tries to be strong. "I hope all will go well for me soon enough."

With him flying off, so does Supergirl to be waving goodbye.

"Until we meet again!"

Yep, Helen was going to be fine to be seeing them from time to time and more on normal days while hiding their identities.

"(And for that, I start a new as a super heroes with a normal life, Helen Star – Absorb Gal.)" she said to be looking at Jimmy next. "Jimmy..."

"I know." he kisses her on the lips. "Come on, Helen, lets go home."

"Okay. (See you around, Clark and Kara. And I know, you're doing this until people can trust you all again, I understand.)" she carries Jimmy back to the apartment to be flying. "Hold on tight."

All was well by some...What happens afterwards a few days later? Its getting there, slowly. Hamilton does something after the betrayal, Luthor is better to honor Jake forever with one photo shot of his son, Mercy still works for him, Hardcastle is banned out of the military for good after staying in jail for a while; while Martha and Johnathan understood what really happen to their alien son, Kara as Supergirl become a favorite female super hero through out Metropolis 'even the entire world', Angela getting her story from her and Superman at times, for Perry and Ron to like it, Bibbo to support them all the way through; even Jimmy having good photo shots to be living with Helen. For her to still be working hard to becoming a cop and still a hero to be with the man she loves. Even for Jake to watch form afar in spirit, I guess his last spell did make him into one with the planet to watch over everyone forever.

"Rest well, people of Metropolis." he said to be fading for the time being.

As for Superman...Well, Clark is doing well to live his normal everyday life, just not to get some trust back to everyone else, a slow event to happening little at a time. Superman is also afraid at the prospect of losing control again and feels he can't win back the trust of the planet. All but some people not like Helen, Jimmy, Kara/Supergirl, or his family. Even for Lois the one he loves a lot.

"Don't listen to the others."

"No, they're right." he said. "I did lose control and it scares me. If I can't trust myself, how can I win back the trust of an entire planet?"

As Lois kisses him gently, telling him 'One person at a time'.

"One person at a time." she said back.

A nice way to show their true feelings at one another to hug for Superman and Lois's love was strong. And from there for the sun to set, its the beginning of a new life for Superman to make a come back later on, as Lois said: one person at a time. A sort of nice to end this series until the nest time. I hope you guys like it for more to be done and others to come way later, thank for reading.

The End. And for Jake Star as The Wiz Kid will be missed. - R.I.P.


End file.
